Bloody Arc
by Kharneth666
Summary: The typical Gamer story has a character suddenly become an RPG character. Their body becomes defined by stats, quests and the vaunted Gamer's Mind. This is not one of those stories. Tonight, Jaune Arc joins the Hunt.
1. Blood and Games

**Standard Disclaimer:** I own nothing, which is quite a shame for me.

 **EDIT 4/21/17:** **For returning readers, I highly recommend reading this updated chapter before continuing on to chapter 17. Hell, read the whole thing thus far again. I certainly won't complain, nor will I turn my cheek to reviews to those who appreciate it (hint hint).**

 **This is like the fifth or sixth version of the first chapter thus far. After working on this project for about fourteen months, it didn't match the quality of more recent content, what with the information dump and everything. I have been told numerous times that it's off putting to new readers, and so I finally got off my ass and did something about it. To be honest, looking at how it turned out, my only regret is not doing this sooner.**

 **After rewriting chapter one, I saw the need to edit chapter two as well, since I took a scene from there and added it here. Past that, the only edits I make to other chapters are grammar and stuff. It won't alter the story too much; just makes it easier to read.**

 **A/N:** This is my first story. I have been reading on this site for a few years, and I thought I should give it a go. I feel like I should make a few things clear before I begin.

 **First** , I will not mention any pairings in the summary or in the character filter. I find it kills the suspense a bit if one knows who ends up with whom in the end.

 **Second** , if I see concerns or questions from reviewers, I'll try to address them.

 **Third** , I will borrow from other source materials. See disclaimer above.

 **Fourth** , I'm introducing a new calendar for Remnant. After all, they have an entirely different culture and history, so why should they have our Gregorian calendar? No B.C. or A.D. because no Christ. It will be seven days a week (still Mon - Sun), four weeks a month, four months a season, four seasons a year, which comes to 448 days a year. The acronym for year is a similar to the Star Wars Calendar, marking years before and after significant events (i.e. ABY, After Battle of Yavin). In this case, it's AVA, After Vytalian Accord.

Enough dilly-dallying. It's _**SHOWTIME!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 1: Blood and Games**

XXXX Summer M1 W4 D4, 80 AVA XXXX

It is said that the path to paradise begins in hell. To the fourteen-year old Jaune Arc at that precise moment, stumbling into his room in the middle of the afternoon after a quick shower, on the cusp of physical exhaustion, few words held more truth. He had finished his physical training for the day with his father. Despite the older Arc calling it 'character building', Jaune had a much less polite term for it.

It was a mixed bag of pros and cons. With his aura having been partially activated a few days ago ago, his recovery speed was markedly improved. Already, the encompassing soreness in his muscles, and likely in his bones too, was slowly fading into relief. He had asked why wasn't it activated sooner, and was told that there are physical requirements for the body to harness the power of its soul. Physical conditioning up until then had been to get him to the point where it could be partially activated. It was then that the torment truly began.

He was also done with public education. No longer would he have to endure that zit covered, hormone addled, low-stakes ass world anymore. He had no regrets with having the imparted knowledge being the only thing he kept of that part of his life. After all, it wasn't like he had any friends. On the con side, training, or character building as Dad calls it, was increased due to the increased supply of free hours.

In regards to his aura, Jaune didn't ask for it to be fully activated, because that would require him to change his mind about being a Hunter; something that he didn't want to be. He respected the hell out of the warrior organization, came with the territory of being the son of two of them albeit one retired, but he had set his mind on what he considered to be a more noble pursuit.

Hence why he was training in the first place. On the Summer Solstice last year, a four-day celebration in which his entire family congregates annually, he was offered a deal. If he's still set on his chosen path until the end of this year, then his newly minted brother in law would fund his education, training, and hire him into Naughty Grimm Studios, of which he was the CEO.

Many would consider him crazy to think that creating video games was nobler than being a Huntsman, but he would retort with, 'Crazy is just an ignorant term for an alternative, boring perspective'. The Grimm was an endless, insatiable tide of darkness, seeking out the darkness of humanity and devouring it, along with the humans, Faunus included, in question.

To Jaune, the answer was not simply by holding back the darkness though martial prowess, nor was it in suppressionism. The idea of repressing all emotion, a core of humanity, made him uneasy. And, of course, there was the tiny detail of it being the cornerstone of the Great War that had ended eighty years ago; a war that had nearly writ the Arc name extinct as they had been on both sides of the battlefield.

Nor did he have any delusion that was his idea _the_ answer, but it certainly wouldn't hurt to bring a bit of joy in the near-apocalyptic ball of dirt called Remnant. Dear Oum, even the name of the planet is morbid as fuck!

On a side note, he was so articulate on this topic because his mother had needed a lot of convincing to give her blessing on this accord. She didn't much care for his self-induced isolation when indulging in his strain of an obsession that was almost an Arc family curse. It was this same passion that drove his sisters in their own careers.

' _And here I thought extended tangents were for old people.'_ Having enough of being lost in his own thoughts for the moment, Jaune turned on his console to continue his favorite game, Bloodborne, once more.

He hadn't played it in a while, to delay the inevitable diminishing returns of entertainment. Though he knew every step, every twisting route, and every monstrosity within as well, or perhaps better, than his own hometown of Crow's Hill, he kept it fresh by trying a new build after completing NG+7.

His newest character, ArcAngel Mk. VIII, was a skill-based toon, a personal favorite, but he still needed the most crucial component that was ironically near the end of the DLC, the whole reason he made Mk. VIII in the first place. However, it's two giant shark-people pain in the ass guardians were as difficult to slay as any boss, especially the one with the fucking anchor flailing and flopping like… well, a fish, only much more rage inducing. Even knowing their attack patterns by heart, the challenge was still prevalent.

Luck was finally with him, after possibly being stuck in traffic for ten failed attempts, and the Rakuyo was finally his. "Yeah! Take that you overgrown, tuna-faced slug fuckers!"

Before he could continue his taunting of dissipating pixels, he heard the familiar sound of his father clearing his throat. Clicking his teeth with his tongue and inhaling with a hiss in a failed attempt to reduce his agitation from crashing from his 'gamer's high', he asked with a sarcastic tone, "So, how can I help you?"

Hans Arc, the patriarch of the family, embodied the concept of living large as he bent his head to enter his son's room. He stood six feet nine inches tall, 400 pounds of muscle, bound in tanned skin with scars and tattoos from his experience as a Hunter. He had a head shaved bald with the exception of a thick, well-kept golden beard with one grey streak over the chin, the only hint as to his true age, wearing a brown shirt and black trousers, and a thick leather apron signifying his secondary trade as a blacksmith, stamped with the emblem of an arm holding a raised hammer.

"Do you know how fortunate you are that I decided to come get you and not your mother?"

Taking a second to review what had just happened, he made a small wince. "I am now. What's up?"

At his son's half-bored, half-exhausted gaze, he answered the question with "It's 19h28."

"Ah. Let me just make sure I can still feel my legs…" 19h30 meant dinnertime, practically a law of the universe in Arc household. With this being the last night all eight of her children were assembled before going back to their respective careers/passions, there was no chance of her being lenient on tardiness. It would inevitably lead to a creative training exercise tomorrow.

Muttering even more expletives under his breath while he stretched, as if trying to get to get them out of his system before he entered his mother's auditory range, he quickly stood up and went to join the group downstairs.

Whispering under his breath, just loud enough for his father to hear, "If she asks, I was doing cool down stretches."

"That's … not technically untrue." Hans mused on an equally low volume as he stroked his beard in contemplation. Though his wife was tolerant of the inherited obsessive nature of her family, said tolerance had limits. The two men helped each other out to avoid acts of a disciplinary nature. For Hans, being absent due to losing track of time in his smithy usually involved a night on the worn couch _just_ too small for his frame.

"We'll be starting weapon fundamentals next week. Just need to figure out the right fit for you." Hans added as they joined the waiting women, and one man, for supper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXX Fall M1 W2 D1 XXXX

Though a season passed, Jaune still stumbled into his room, exhausted from a brutal regime. This time, he barely had the energy to ascend the stairs and flop onto his bed. He was unable to muster even the will to desire to play. The most he could do was put his headphones on, and let the music carry him away into a sea of thought. _'I'm over half way done, and then it will all be over.'_

Under normal circumstances, if someone doesn't like doing something, then they do the minimum effort, but Jaune knew that shit wouldn't fly. Besides, work hard now to relax longer later was almost his motto. Slacking in his family accomplished nothing but the removal of privileges and comforts. Like his favorite game, it was a harsh, but fair policy. Half-assed efforts get half-assed results.

He had once thought that life after school, focusing on only one goal, would be easier to manage, but this was the busiest he's ever been in his short life. _'Good thing I don't have to worry about maintaining a social life.'_

After an unknown amount of time passed, possibly an hour or two, this sense of comfort was ripped from him, with the removal of his headphones by his mother's hand. Julie Arc, née Curtis, was her spouse's opposite both without and within. She's a deceptively young-looking woman despite being in her lower fifties. She was about five foot five, practically a midget when standing next to her husband. Fair-skinned with dark-eyes, a slender frame with a curvaceous yet well-toned and well-endowed figure, and upper back-length black hair worn in box braids. Tattooed on the left side of her collarbone is her personal icon that most hunters develop before or during their career, a cross with a snake curled around it with a winged crown floating above it, all in a dark shade of blue. She was wearing her usual long, white collared-blouse with a flowing backside, form-fitting grey pants reaching her ankles.

Before he could ask why she had seen fit to interrupt his peaceful recuperation, as there was plenty of time before dinner, a siren's screech ripped through his ears. That siren, based on its frequency and sound pattern, warned the citizen's of Crow's Hill that Grimm had arrived, and they had entered the large village.

The soulless creatures manage this feat every now and again, but it usually took time and larger than average horde. Meaning, Jaune had only himself to blame for this mess they were in. Apparently, his headphones had isolated him from the outside world too well. "Sorry."

"Just move your ass." She should have been angry, but that would only make their situation worse with an unknown number of hateful obstacles between them and the nearest emergency evacuation bunker. Although a Beacon alumni, she had not done any significant training in twenty years. Jaune was no better off, having had barely any training at all. He had seen Grimm before of course, but never in person, up close, and or with the mindset to kill them.

So rather than lambaste him, she took one of her daggers and shoved it into his hands, keeping her high-caliber pistol and an identical dagger for herself. "You're going to need this."

Thanks to some basic training, he at least knew how to hold the 9" bowie knife properly, the textured grip feeling comfortable in his hand, despite it not being made for him, as they passed the tailor shop where Julie, and his paternal grandfather before her, plied their trade.

The town was designed for stragglers like themselves to make it to safety. While one could easily get around anywhere via the wider streets, there were plenty of backstreets and narrow alleys to evade and bottleneck predators.

"I think some cookies would be really nice after this blows over." His mother calmly quipped as they passed the bakery's aroma, trying to use humor to stave off any negative emotions that could draw any Grimm's attention. Unfortunately, it was for naught as when they crossed a street, an Ursa turned the corner one block to their left and spotted them. Roaring, the D-class Grimm charged in the effort of gaining the pleasure of killing them. A bullet in its left eye and brain quickly dissuaded it of that notion and it fell over, already beginning to evaporate after it's quick death.

"But what flavor to make… oh, who am I kidding? Chocolate chip, of course." Julie prattled on, not giving the Grimm she just put a hole in any more mind. With luck and good vibes on their side, they traversed to one block away from the bunker entrance without either the two or Grimm finding each other; but such things never last forever.

Hearing a loud clanging noise, they peeked around the corner to spy upon their final destination. They counted four Creeps, bipedal lizard Grimm, feasting upon a few corpses that were likely once citizens caught unawares before the door could have been opened. A safety measure on the vault-like door was that it could not be opened if Grimm were within a certain radius. It may have seemed heartless to those locked on the outside, but it protected even more within.

What was more concerning was that at said entrance, an Ursa easily twice the size of the one Julie had previously killed, and more heavily armored in bone, was busy ramming the door in an effort to get in. As the doors were built to sustain much worse abuse, its bulk had no effect.

As Jaune was fixated on the grisly sight before him, he barely noticed his mother pulling him in back around the corner. Speaking quietly, Julie instructed her son on what they would do next. "All right, we've got about thirty seconds before they sense us. I'm going to lure as many as I can, especially the big one, away. You get inside when it's clear."

Despite being nervous about his first life-threatening encounter, he nodded. "Will you be okay with the Ursa? It looks-"

"Oh, I'll manage. It'd just be pathetic if just one of those buggers were enough to do me in after how many I've killed back in the day." She reassured her son, before charging in without warning. Though he didn't look, the two gunshots and heavy thuds indicated that in less than two seconds, she had killed two of them. The pounding of running footsteps tapered off, meaning that it was his time to move.

Unfortunately for him, his small twinge of fear for his mother's safety had led the third Creep in his direction, and he had to stumble out of the way as soon as it came into view. Hearing the commotion behind it, the other Creep still alive turned back, seeing Jaune as an easier target in its single-mindedness to kill.

He tried to back off a bit to keep some distance, but they wouldn't let up. After a few moments of moving around to not get caught between the two, Jaune felt a distinct sense of déja vu. To an outside viewer, in his mind, this would look like a Hunter in the streets of Yharnam, dodging his opponent's attacks. To be more specific, the fight against the two Scourge Beasts upon the Great Bridge of Central Yharnam came to mind. The idea bought him some confidence, and he held himself with a greater bearing. Every hardcore gamer desired, at some level, to be like their pixelated avatars, and he was getting exactly what he wished for.

The less armored Creep lunged forward with a bite, and Jaune in response stepped to the side and stabbed into the side of its head with a reverse grip as he passed. As it was a newborn, it did not even have the distinctive mask of its kind, making his strike a fatal blow. Had his grip been less firm, its momentum would have ripped his only defense right out of its hand. The other Grimm, which did have a mask as well as a few hexagonal splotches of bone armor, appeared to be enraged by the death of its own kind and rushed him in an identical manner. Jaune side-stepped and slashed at its hip, not wanting to do the same thing twice, but all it did was irritate the creature and bolster his morale further after his first kill.

As their tentative dance continued, a feeling cultivated in Jaune's chest; something he had only felt staring into a television screen with controller in hands. He began to feel truly alive, accomplished even. The sensation was intoxicating, but it was also blinding. So focused on his emotions, the steel in his hand, and the Grimm in front of him, his sandals slipped on a puddle of blood. Taking advantage of his sudden lack of balance, it charged and rammed him in the chest with its head, sending him a few yards backwards to crash into the wall behind him. In shock from the impact, he fell with his back on the ground. Before he could get up, its taloned foot held his torso down, the weight causing his ribs to groan.

Its mouth hissed and slowly descended as if to savor the kill. The fear Jaune felt as the reality of his impending death sank in was powerful for a moment, but ultimately fleeting as a fiery rage overtook his senses. "No! I refuse to be fodder for noob-level scum!"

Tapping into a previously unknown well of strength, Jaune took the momentarily forgotten dagger firmly in hand and began stabbing wildly into the leg that made him its prisoner. The neon-red energy interior became visible as chunks were carved off like a festive ham, eventually severing it at the ankle.

With its balance compromised, it collapsed under its own weight and the bipedal Grimm fell to its side with a growl that was almost a squawk. Eager to reverse positions, Jaune climbed on top of it, stabbing and slashing into anything and everything within his reach like a wild animal, screaming and shouting expletives at the abomination that almost killed him. Though it bucked and flailed as best it could, having no arms proved to be a fatal flaw, as it found no purchase to escape from. Red overtook his vision, both figuratively and literally as his body began glowing red. It was a sign of his aura activating on its own, made possible from him being under severe stress.

As the glow reached its peak brightness, he felt an odd compulsion to say words of significance. Having long since left his inhibitions behind, he gave the impulse little consideration as he spoke with paradoxically both serene reverence and malignant bile, unfaltering in his assault on the soulless menace. " _Blue skies have turned to blackest night. The night brims with defiled scum, and is permeated by their rotten stench. Shrouded by night, but with steady stride. Colored by blood, but always clear of mind. Let us cleanse this tarnished world, to behold a paleblood sky._ "

As if the final words were the final blow, the Grimm ceased its struggles and began to fade into oblivion. As Jaune was still on top of it, he inadvertently inhaled the remnants of his prey. Though he hacked up a lung from the unexpected and vile aroma, he kept breathing it in with a growing smile baring all of his teeth. Though repugnant beyond nearly all measure, it still carried the sweet, undeniably addictive taste of victory.

"Right. I'm wearing boots from now on." Jaune just then noticed that the sirens had silenced, indicating that the attack was over, and no more Grimm were around. Hearing a final gunshot instead of the roar of an Ursa, he went to go find his mother Instead of seeking shelter. Jogging down the street and rounding the corner to share his sense of success, that jubilation soured as he literally ran into her.

"Sorry, my ba-" Jaune cut himself off as he saw her injured state. Her right arm was a mangled mess from her wrist to her elbow, sanguine life trickling onto the cobblestone. Seeing his mother in such a state caused him to freeze up, until she smacked him with the butt of the pistol in her left.

"Wake up! I'm not dead yet, just need to get to the clinic." Julie chided as she stumbled along to the now open door.

"But Mom, you're bleeding… a lot." He was still trying to come to terms with the sight before him.

"Thanks, I didn't notice." Sarcasm dripped heavier from her mouth than blood from her arm. "Ugh, this is what I get for slacking off. Fucking hell, this hurts like a bitch!"

The oddest thought passed through Jaune's mind one hearing that. _'So that's where my penchant for cursing comes from. Neat.'_

As a member of the town militia came out with a doctor to help her inside, she asked for a quick diagnosis. "It's not good, Julie. These lacerations go to the bone. With the rate of your blood loss, we need to amputate and cauterize immediately."

She nodded in consent with little hesitation, quickly weighing her life as more valuable than the loss of a single limb. The effects of her blood loss were already taking hold, as her skin paled and her breathing became more rapid.

The militiaman gave her one of his leather gloves to bite down on, before taking out his sword and removing the injured arm just above the elbow with near surgical precision. The now detached flesh hit the metal floor with a wet and meaty thud. Without a moment's hesitation, the doctor sprinkled Fire Dust powder on the clean cut and used a lighter to ignite it. Her muffled scream echoed in the hallway.

Throughout the whole rushed operation, all Jaune could do was watch with impotence, unable to look away. As the Dust activated, he was unsuccessful in repressing the urge to vomit as sounds and smells that would be more in place within a kitchen filled the air, that of the sizzling of meat cooking and its corresponding fragrance. Soon after, a new aroma filled the air as he emptied his stomach.

' _I think I'll be a vegetarian for a while after this. Fuck, that should not smell so much like pork chops.'_

Seeing them wheel her away on the stretcher they laid her on, he silently caught up to them, walking next to his mother to see that she was still conscious, though looking a bit under the weather. Understandable, but what wasn't to him was her looking at him with concern as if their positions were opposite.

"Are you all right Jaune? It's never easy the first time seeing so much."

Bewildered, Jaune retorted, "Am I all right? What about you? You just got your arm fucking cut off!"

"Hey! Language!"

"Oh no! You have no room to talk now. I'm pretty sure now that I got my foul mouth from you Mom." Jaune said with an uneasy, but growing smirk at the return of a familiar argument, finally securing a victory.

"Ah… well, cat's out of the bag I guess. But do try to tone it down, all right Jaune?" Julie was frustrated and now resigned to the fact that she'll never get him to stop cursing now.

"Fine, fine. Sorry about vomiting. I've never seen so much blood before. Here I thought all of those years of playing violent video games would have desensitized me by now. Hell, my favorite game is called Bloodborne, for Oedon's sake!"

With a sigh and shaking her head, Julie said "Not quite. No matter how much you may want otherwise, it wasn't real and you knew that. It only engaged your sight, not any of your other senses."

"Besides, you handled your first time better than your father at least. First time he saw blood, he fainted… like a little bitch." She smiled and giggled with nostalgia.

In disbelief, Jaune asked, "Really? Are we talking about the same 400-lb man? Because I can't see it being any more likely than his earlier claim of being even scrawnier than me at my age."

"Oh that's true too. I've got hard proof. He might say that he 'passed out from blood loss' or some other macho crap, but he fainted like a Mistralian dame with the vapors." She said the last part with an exaggerated drawl and her remaining hand theatrically fanning herself.

Despite the morbid events that had occurred, they continued with lighter spirits, eager to get some rest after a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXX Fall M1 W2 D6 XXXX

The rest of the week had passed since the Grimm attack. In that time, Jaune had been more of a recluse than usual, and that worried his parents. He rarely left his room except for biological needs like food, and his eyes looked heavy from restless nights. Training also continued, but it had been reduced to give his mind something else to focus on.

He had gone through a traumatic even, and so they gave him some space while their son came to terms with his experiences. When the two passed by his room, the silence was both troubling and not. He wasn't trying to avoid the problem, but stewing in it for too long was just as harmful.

After a hearty dinner of steak with risotto and spinach, Julie put her hand on Jaune's shoulder before he could excuse himself. "We need to talk. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Though a short reply, it looked truthful enough. He looked more rested than yesterday, and he actually ate his usual portion size, meat included. "I've just been… trying to find the right words."

"Well, before you do, I have good news." The father spoke up, reading a text from his scroll. "Gepetto finally responded."

"How is he?" Julie asked, though Jaune was a bit lost at the sudden shift in topics.

"According to him, never better. He got approval and funding for his pet project in Atlas, but I called in a favor and he'll be down in a week."

"Why?" Jaune inquired.

"Well, I can't exactly do my job with one arm, can I?" His mom asked rhetorically. She was a tailor by trade after she retired to eventually raise eight children, trained by Montgomery Arc, Hans' father. "Bianca can pick up the slack while I get used to the upgrade when she arrives."

Jaune's oldest sister was the only other member of the family to pick up the trade. All of his other sisters had gone their own paths, while she had been hired to be the personal tailor for some wealthy, snobbish pricks that were likely unappreciative of her talents. However, with recent events, they had decided that it was time for her to come home and run the shop. But what had captured his curiosity the most was, "New arm?"

"Indeed. A friend of ours, Gepetto, is a pioneer in cybernetics, and so I called in an old favor and he made a prosthetic for your mom. It's going to look awesome…Not that you don't already, dear. Just even more so." That last part was added as he saw the beginning of the 'you're going to the couch tonight' glare. It quickly faded and was replaced with a cocky smirk.

"You're damn right I do."

"While that is good news, why do you need one in the first place? I mean, shouldn't your aura shield have prevented it?" Aura, once fully activated, enabled their wielder to do a myriad of wonders. But the nearly universal ability that everyone had was a shield that nullified most damage.

"Never had one. It's rare, but it happens to people every now and again." She stated bluntly. "It's why that, when we had you all coming, I changed careers."

"Okay then." As many questions as that rose, Jaune put them aside for later.

"Good to see that you're taking this so well." Hans complimented. "You mom was thinking that you'd blame yourself or some nonsense like that."

"Hans!" She growled in warning, but was cut off by Jaune's chortle.

"What, like some whiny protagonist? I've played way too many games with characters like that, and I'll have no part in it. Besides, what blame can I claim? It was hard enough for me to kill those two low level Creeps, so I would have been but a distraction, worse than useless against something stronger like that Ursa. Mom's not exactly going to be crippled for life, so everything will work out for the better." One trait that Jaune was proud in self-cultivating was pragmatism, inspired by several well-written villains. Why waste time languishing over things he couldn't change?

"Ah, yes. Your first fight with Grimm." Hans spoke pensively, stroking his well-kept beard. "Tell me, how did it feel?"

It was on this issue that Jaune had put the most thought in during his seclusion, recalling his encounter and the emotions associated during it. "After it was over, and even in some parts during, it felt… right? I don't really know how else to describe it, other than being a good feeling."

The events afterward though, had left him feel helpless and weak, things that he never wanted to feel again.

Out of the blue, his father asked another question. "When I was your age, do you know what I wanted to do?"

"Blacksmith?"

Laughing, Hans answered, "Not at all. I wanted to be a chef." Hearing that, Jaune's eyebrow rose in disbelief.

"Shocking to hear, I know, but I was just like the twins when I was your age. All I wanted to do was cook. At first, your grandfather was all right with that, seeing as he had no talent in the kitchen. It was so bad I feel like I learned out of desperation. But when that desire killed any interest in being a tailor or a huntsman, he wasn't as happy about that. It also didn't help that I had no skill with a needle at all. So one day, he made the same deal that we made.

Train for a bit, and if I changed my mind, he'll train me even harder to be a hunter. If not, he'll fund my tuition for the Olympian Culinary School in Mistral, which still is the best in the world. Father did not care for Mistral, or its people, at all, likely stemming from his time in the war, but he offered it nonetheless. Anyway, I took that deal and trained hard until I had my own first battle with the Grimm. When I picked up a hammer for the first time, the feeling was… hard to describe like you said. I knew then that I had changed, and then my new goal was to be a huntsman. When I began forging my own weapon, I grew a taste for that as well."

Taking a moment to draw the easy comparison, Jaune asked, "You thought that I would be the same, no?"

"Just so. But enough of the past, it's time to get back to the matter at hand. Follow me into the living room, I'm going to unlock your aura fully this time."

"I think that it already is. The glowing sort of gave it away." Jaune shrugged it off.

"So, have you made your decision then?" Julie asked, with the odd bit of hesitation. Aura didn't activate willy-nilly.

"I have. I can go into video games if I retire, but for now I'll be a Hunter."

"Damn it!" The odd and sudden exclamation confused Jaune. "You couldn't have waited another month?"

As it turns out, his parents had made a bet for when he would change his mind. "What were the stakes?"

"It's probably for the best if you don't know." Hans replied with a smile too wide to be hidden by his beard.

"Okay, but why were you so sure that I would change?"

"The calling for Arcs has been as artisans and warriors for generations beyond count. It was never a matter of if, but when. It's literally in our blood. Though I would never force you into it, as your sisters abstained, I cannot deny that I wanted at least one child of mine to fully continue the legacy."

Jaune couldn't help but agree with the claim of the call for battle being inherited. Something about the battle called to him, the rush of exhilaration within his soul. In victory, he felt a sense of satisfaction that equaled or eclipsed any achievement earned from a controller.

"Well, it seems that you got what you wished for, Dad. I'm gonna catch up on some sleep."

"All right, but don't fall asleep with your headphones on again." His mom chided him. "Why do even have such potent noise cancellers in the first place?"

He gave her a 'are you kidding me?' look. "My room is right next to yours. I'd never get any sleep when Dad comes back from missions if I didn't get them as a gift."

"Rest well. Your real training starts tomorrow." Though his father laughed at his cheek, Jaune knew that he'd get a special exercise in the morning. It was still worth getting payback for all the times he actually wanted to go outside, or sleep in his sisters' rooms on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter End**

Here's one quick extra hint, for new readers, as to how this will play out. I still have the same names for weekdays, and D1 is Monday. The origin of the name 'Monday' comes from the Latin 'dies lunae', or 'day of the moon'.


	2. A Dream Come True

**Disclaimer:** Tried really hard (not really), still don't own anything. Not even the references, large and small, I have and will continue to sprinkle in for fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 2: A Dream Come True**

' _What the fuck am I sleeping on? 'Cause it's certainly not a mattress.'_ Groaning in discomfort, Jaune opened his eyes, and he could barely see the bare patch of rocky ground he was lying upon instead of his bed.

Confused, Jaune slowly stood up, and sees a thick, silver fog that reminded him of the Nightmare Fog when entering a boss room surrounds him. It was so thick that he could barely see the hand he was waving in front of his face. He also felt drowsier than usual when he began the waking up process. It felt like the fog was shrouding his mind as thickly as his surroundings.

' _Am I dreaming? If it is, this seems like a weird dream.'_ As the fog began to clear, so too did the haze in his mind. Jaune began to see that he was in the middle of a sloped field. A field covered by white flowers that somehow tugged at his memory. Walking a bit downhill, he was shocked to see before him a tightly packed group of unmarked gravestones, and the mental haze disappeared entirely.

Slowly looking to his left, the line of gravestones and ivy-covered cast-iron fence, continued up the slope and passing by a large oak tree at the top of the hill. But the large tree was not what caught Jaune unawares, nor was it the large, full, and _intact_ moon partially obscured by the thick branches and leaves, surrounded by swirling red and blue clouds. No… what truly left him speechless was the building on the other side of the fence. A building that he had only seen on a television screen in his room.

' _Is this…The Hunter's Dream? This definitely a very weird dream, right up there with the one with the bird chariot.'_ As if summoned by the thought, he could hear a soft violin solo began playing 'The Hunter's Dream' soundtrack from the game, adding a calming ambience. Jaune could not identify the source, as if it came from all around him.

' _Well, as far as dreams go, that's a nice touch. That's one of my favorites to play, but I don't remember hearing any sound in my dreams before. I might have dreamed about various parts of Bloodborne before, but never to this extent of detail. Fuck it, I might as well enjoy it whilst I can.'_

Looking down to the hill to his left, he sees an open gate. Going through the gate with minor apprehension and walking up the short dirt path, he kept his gaze focused on the gothic architecture of the workshop building. Looking down, he stops and notices the figure of the 'Plain' Doll sitting down as if she was resting, taking no notice of him yet. She was dressed in the old-style dress and hat exactly like the game.

' _Just a plain doll my ass. I guess she's part of this dream too. What a welcome change of pace.'_ To Jaune's hidden shame, as he played the game he developed a crush on the Doll. With puberty hitting him like a Goliath, her sensual voice filled with devotion, how could he have ever resisted? Not to mention that with his admittedly horrendous social skills in school and the somehow negative labels 'gamer' and 'geek'; no girl, or anyone else, with any desire to be popular talked to him beyond absolute necessity. Continuing to observe her, he noticed something was different around her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

' _If I ever hear the term 'waifu' used on her, I'll fucking stab them. Wait, how do I look?'_

Looking at himself for the first time since he arrived in this dream, he was dressed in the same clothes he wore during dinner and the events that followed it. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black and silver plaid-pattern pajama pants, and brown slippers.

Looking back up at the doll, he nearly jumped in shock to see her awake and staring at him with her silver-painted eyes. "Oh shit!" Jaune exclaimed, before calming down and silently reprimanding himself for swearing in front of her.

"Aah, Welcome Good Hunter. Forgive me, I must have drifted off… what is it you desire?" Even her voice is the same, sensual, yet filled with devotion, yet it somehow seemed even more so with it 'really' happening. Hearing it sent pleasant chills down his spine.

Seeing as this was their first 'official' meeting, Jaune decided to go with a more polite approach.

Giving a Hunter's Salutation that he may or may not have practiced privately in his spare time, "Good evening. I am Jaune Arc, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Could I trouble you in asking where I am?"

At his introduction and request, she gave a faint smile and a quick, straight bow in return. _'Wait…the fuck? How can she be able to smile?'_

Looking more intently at what little exposed 'skin' she possessed, mostly her hands and face, it seemed like her face was an eerie hybrid of skin and porcelain. Her hands still had visible joints and each part was clearly separated, but not as much as she did in game. Her face was too perfect and pale to be true skin, but there looked to be a small amount of warmth to it.

' _All right, that's enough creeping on her. Focus, and maybe I can get some answers.'_

Her expression remained unchanged, "This one is here in this dream to look after you. Honorable hunter, pursue the echoes of blood, and you shall channel them into your strength here. You shall hunt... and I will be here for you, to embolden your spirit."

' _That's strange. I know her dialogue verbatim, and that was a bit different. Well at least she didn't call me sickly. Wait a minute, me coming here immediately after announcing my decision to become a Hunter seems far too convenient to be a coincidence. Maybe it's… no, I need more information before jumping to conclusions.'_

He asked for clarification. "But I'm training to be a hunter of Grimm, and Grimm don't spill blood. They evaporate into thin air after death."

"These creatures you call Grimm, do they not hunt and kill people?"

"Of course, that's why we hunt them in the fir-"

' _Didn't Dad say that Grimm get stronger as they eat more people and live longer? Well, maybe if enemies can pick up my corpse's echoes in game, maybe something in reverse is possible… I think I may regret my next questions.'_

"You didn't say Grimm earlier, only echoes of blood… Why?"

Tilting her head again in confusion again, "I did. Why do you ask?"

"Well, where else can I get blood echoes from?"

"From any blood that your prey may spill in combat." She said this in a light tone, and that sent a cold, less pleasant chill down his spine.

"So…ummm…what do I call you?" Jaune was almost desperate to change the subject.

"This one does not have a name." She didn't seem sad, or emotional at all saying that, merely as passive as Bianca.

' _Not sure how to respond to that.'_ Trying to change subject again, "So…is there anyone or anything else here?"

"Anyone…anything…else?" She recited with that damn adorable head tilt.

' _I guess that's my answer. If this is real and I'm starting to think that it is, then I absolutely do not want to be a plaything of the so-called Great Ones. Ugly fucks! Oh well, if this is anything like the game, there won't be any answers besides what I find out for myself.'_

"Mind if I look around?" He asked, almost referring to her as Doll, but he refuses to do so.

With a breathy tone even more sensual than usual, "Of course not, everything in this Dream is for you to use however you wish."

' _Fucking teenage hormones, now is not the time. Besides, she's a doll. She couldn't have meant it that way… probably… NO! Repress, damn it!'_

With that, he started to look around, and noticed one major difference in the lack of the gravestones representing chalice dungeons, nor the gravestones marking lantern locations.

He could see the messenger bath, made of pure white marble, but there were no messengers residing in it. _'Shame, I rather liked the little guys… girls… things of unspecified gender…Ah fuck it.'_

Opening the doors to the workshop, they gave more resistance than he initially anticipated, and pushed harder as they slowly creaked open. Stepping inside, Jaune looked in the building. Having seen this on a screen so many times, he immediately noticed a big change. It had less stuff piled around, and it was much more organized as a result.

Where books were once in piles all over the workshop, the only books he could see were on the bookshelves to the left and on the dais behind the stone altar. The once creaky wooden floor was one solid piece of carpet, green with a large golden diamond outline pattern. There was a small coffee table placed in the space between the two bookshelves on the left, two chairs, and a silver tea set with two porcelain teacups. He could smell that it was full of Chai tea, one of his favorite blends. Next to the table, propped up against the wall was a violin, identical to the one in his room that he had learned to play form his youngest elder sister, Amethyst.

' _How cozy. I wonder if the doll drinks tea? I'll ask her later.'_ To his right, he saw that the storage chest was gone. Filling in that space were empty weapon racks, and as he looked closer, each stand had a brass, blank plaque.

' _So to apply game logic here, no storage chest means no inventory system? Damn, that's inconvenient. It would be so cool to be able to pull things out of thin air and to carry as much as I wanted to without worrying about weight and space. Then again, it would be hard to explain how I could give a bigger than average middle finger to the laws of physics.'_

Going to the closest bookshelf, Jaune found that he couldn't read any of the titles on the books' spines. That is until he found one on the middle of five shelves, titled _The Creatures Grimm._ Opening the book to its table of contents, all but three of the lines were as indecipherable as the other books, and it gave him a brief headache as he tried to read them. As he looked to what he could read, the pain quickly faded. Flipping to the page for _Creep_ , he saw one clear page labeled _newborn_ , a few other blurry pictures, and a few legible lines of a basic description.

' _This must be a bestiary. Huh, neat.'_

Two of the pictures at the top, and were labeled _newborn_ and _decade_ , indicating that each picture was for their respective age class.

 _Taking the form of giant, bipedal lizards with squashed snouts, one is most likely to find them travelling in small groups of a maximum of 5 of similar age, but is known to travel with older Grimm of various species. Commonly attacks with head charges and bites. Newborns charge mindlessly and relentlessly to their closest known foe._

 _After a decade old, their bone armor forms in hexagonal shapes, starting at the neck and going down their spine, as well as along their legs as they approach the century age-class. Creeps of this age are capable of rudimentary tactics with their group, and can surround their foe. Creeps are more likely to form larger groups of 8-12._

Divided between reading a bit more and inspecting the rest of the workshop, Jaune cursed his lore-seeking curiosity and flipped to the last legible page, which was labeled _Ursa_.

' _Ironically, that curiosity was instilled by the game that inspired this Dream. Isn't that a mindfuck? Oh well, back to reading.'_ On this page, three pictures were not blurry, and were labeled _newborn_ , _decade_ , and _century_ , in an identical pattern to the other pages.

' _That's weird. I've only seen the decade and century class, and Mom killed them. Maybe I only have to see them for this to work.'_

 _Ursa are bear-like Grimm, as their name implies. These are mostly solitary Grimm, and rarely group up to form a sloth. When they do, the sloth numbers between 4 and 24, led by an older Grimm, or more than one depending on the sloth's size. Commonly attack with bites and strong, frontal paw swipes. Newborns charge mindlessly and relentlessly to their closest known foe._

 _After a decade old, Ursa begin to form armor similar to plate segments on their back, beginning at their spine and growing outward to cover their body as they approach century class. Ursa at this age begin to use their size to their advantage, utilizing quick charges in attempt to catch their prey off-guard._

 _After a century, armor also forms on their chest and legs; beginning at their paws and work up. Like all century class Grimm, thin red tribal-like markings form on their mask, and glow like their eyes. Ursa of this age class use their armor to tank hits while unleashing their own attacks._

With such a vivid description, Jaune imagined how it would have gone if he had fought that Ursa with Mom. Even as a best-case scenario, not so well.

' _Based on what I found in the bestiary, it seems like I have to discover something that will translate the text on these books.'_

With no more to read at this time, Jaune put the book back in its place and resumed looking around the workshop. There was only one other door besides the one that he entered in.

' _No insight merchant? No outfits popping out of the ether? If my life is becoming like the game, I'm feeling a bit ripped off.'_ His thoughts might have sounded a bit spoiled, but this was his dream, dammit.

Turning around, Jaune took a closer look at the table next to the fireplace. Instead of a few small paper scrolls, diagrams, and tools, the table was empty. Putting it out of his mind, Jaune approached the stone altar; a waist high solid slab of grey granite, with thick, red wax candles lit at each corner of the altar, and a moderately ornate dagger placed on the left side over a white cloth. Jaune picked it up to get a better look at it.

The pommel was a thick, coin-like shape with the Arc clan symbol, two crescents, inlaid with gold. The form of the handle, wrapped in dark brown leather, fit his hand perfectly. There was no guard, identifying this knife was more specifically an athame, mostly used in ritualistic purposes. The athame blade is about nine inches long, and three inches wide, thinning out to a point to make an isosceles triangle. The blade's metal is steel, and carried a rippling pattern that Jaune had seen before on Ulthane, his father's hammer, only in red and not black.

The top surface of the altar had sixteen basins half the size of his fist ostensibly placed at random upon first glance. Looking in each basin, he could barely see symbols that he recognized as Caryll runes.

' _Okay, I recognize some of these, but I don't for a few of them. I mean, I've seen them all before, but I can't remember what some of them do. I see_ Lake _and_ Deep Sea _, but only one of each. I think they were defensive, but there were multiple versions of them. Why only one?'_

Taking a step back, Jaune saw that the basins were arranged as a constellation, perhaps the most well known constellation in all of Remnant.

'' _Gehrman, the First Hunter'. How… appropriate. Gomez named a game character after it, and the founder of Beacon academy held the same name.'_

"Good Hunter-"

As he heard the doll after she apparently walked silently up behind, Jaune jumped in surprise. "Shit! Please don't scare me like that."

' _So that's what it feels like when I do that to others.'_

Bowing deeply in apology, the Doll said, "Forgive me, but I've never been in here before. This one was… curious."

Smiling, Jaune said, "Oh, no worries then. You just startled me, is all."

Turning back to the altar, Jaune saw writing clearly carved into the side near the edge of the top.

' _That's weird. That was definitely not there before. Might as well read it if it's anything like the scrawled notes that were scattered in Yharnam.'_

Most of the writing was illegible, but the format that it was written in implied that was a list. There were sixteen sections of writing, and only a single line at the top was legible.

 _Pay the old price, and your reward shall be inscribed._

' _The old price? Well, ain't that cryptic?'_

Looking back at the athame, he recalled something he had heard in a guest lecture in school. This really hyperactive, green-haired dude was speaking about, according to his teacher, evidence of a 'barbaric cult' that existed in a pre-Dust civilization. Jaune barely paid attention to it, until he heard the key-word blood. They had practiced blood sacrifice, and had invented the medical technique of blood transfusion.

' _Ministration sounds much better than transfusion, but I might be… scratch that, I definitely am biased.'_

Putting the lecture out of his mind, Jaune picked up the athame.

' _Maybe I need to drop some blood into a basin? That might be what they are for. But which one should I try?'_

The runes were so faintly etched into the basins that most people wouldn't even know that there were any, but luckily for Jaune he had better eyesight than most people. He saw the slanted, squiggly X and dot of _Guidance_ , the two S-crosses of _Clockwise_ and _Counterclockwise_ , the star of _Eye_ , and even his favorite covenant runes _Corruption_ and _Hunter_ , until he saw the perfect choice. A rune formed of a bisected, incomplete circle forming an abstract eye in the center.

' _Aah…_ Moon _, my grinding assistant… fucking bullshit Ludwig fight.'_

Finally deciding on which rune to try first, he made a small incision on his right palm, and moved his hand to squeeze a bit of blood into the basin. The cut turned black, and a few drops of black blood dripped right onto the rune.

' _Why is my blood black? Dreams are weird.'_ He thought with an outward sigh.

As the cut quickly healed, the basin turned red and the blood was absorbed into the stone. With three large drips/splashes echoing in the room, the _Moon_ rune etched deeper into the stone, and gained a full red tint, with a small golden glow in the center. The basin had filled in like water and was as flat as the rest of the altar.

' _Wait…why were there three drip noises?'_

As he looked at the altar again, Jaune realized he had made a careless error. Instead of cutting his hand directly over the _Moon_ basin, he had cut before placing his hand over it. As a result two drops of black had landed perfectly into two other basins, and they were so close that they were almost touching, and were very similar in shape.

The smaller rune were six black, crooked, intersecting lines forming the image of a crude beast's claw stretching away. The thicker rune also displayed a beast's claw, but shown from the side and positioned as if trying to grab something, and a spiral meant to be its wrist.

Aside from the shape, the thicker claw-like rune differed for the other claw by also turning to the color of blood like _Moon_ had. Jaune felt the two runes on the altar, and despite their appearance of being crudely carved; it was as smooth as the rest of the altar like an impeccable inlay.

' _Shit, this might be a problem. I never used either of these runes in the game. I have no fucking idea what they're supposed to do. Fuck all kinds of duck!'_

On a whim, Jaune re-checked the inscriptions on the side, and found that three of the sections had been fully deciphered.

Moon _: Echoes from fallen prey embolden Hunters. A sign of Oedon's Blessing._

Beast _: A true Hunter can be a beast in mind._

Beast's Embrace _: A true Hunter can be a beast in flesh. Only those with Oedon's Blessing may retain their humanity._

' _Well those last two aren't ominous or morbid at all. Noire and Gomez would love it though.'_

He reacquired the athame he had placed back on the cloth, desiring to try again for more runes, but as soon as he touched the leather handle his head felt like it was about to burst. As he let go of the athame, the pain dissipated as quickly as it had arrived.

' _If that's not a warning to stop, then I don't know what is.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly, three new sensations made themselves known on Jaune's chest, right above his heart. Groaning and gritting his teeth in pain, Jaune took off his shirt and walked up to the mirror on the dais behind the altar. Looking at his mirror image, he saw the three runes identical to those that he had activated were now tattooed on his chest where he felt the brief sensation of being branded. _Moon_ and _Beast's Embrace_ were over his heart, the latter encircling the former; while _Beast_ was on his sternum, claw side up.

' _So that's what the altar meant by [inscribed]. Man if these were real, Mom would lose her shit. I think that she hates tattoos for some reason, even though she has one. Dad was on the couch for a week after he got his big one.'_

Putting his shirt back on after admiring the 'new tattoos' for a bit longer, Jaune turned his attention to the two bookshelves on either side of the mirror. As the one on the left was larger and held more books, he turned to that one first, searching for any legible books. After a quick browse, Jaune picked up the book _Knives and Daggers_.

He opened it, and a blue and silver mist burst forth and entered his mind, shocking Jaune for Oedon knows how many times that night so far. Being lucid in a dream was not for the faint of heart, it seemed.

Accompanied by familiar sound of feverish whispers and breaking glass, Jaune thought, _'Kind of reminds me of insight. If this throbbing headache is what my characters felt every time I used a Madman's Knowledge, then I feel bad for them. Fuck, this hurts like a bitch.'_

As the throbbing died down, he could recall things that he knew that he didn't know before; relating to daggers and knives. Stances, grips, slashes, stabs, proper forms for throwing, and more for a wide variety of knives were now imprinted into his mind as if he had trained for years with them.

Imagining a knife in his hand, though one did not appear form the ether, he slowly went through some of the forms jammed into his head.

' _How did this book give me so much knowledge? I've only held a dagger during training and during the Grimm attack, and I haven't learned how to throw one, much less all this muscle memory that I seem to have now. Wait… Dad's family semblance! This is starting to make sense now. Perhaps my semblance is a slightly different form what he said about holding a hammer for the first time, but it's close enough. All in all, this Dream has been rather… insightful.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unbeknownst to our Dreaming protagonist, elsewhere in Patch a certain red-themed girl was busy mustering every once of her budding stealth skills for a midnight snack of milk and cookies. As she passed by her sister's room, she heard her sister giggle, hopefully in her sleep. The sneaking teen recognized that particular giggle as being reserved for puns that she found funny, or 'punny' as she described them, no matter how bad everyone else found them. _'Somewhere, someone must have made a really bad one if she sensed it in her sleep. Oh well, back to Operation Midnight Chocolate Chip Cookie Goodness.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _Damn, that was a bad pun. Glad I only thought it. I've already embarrassed myself in front of Doll twice, and that's twice too many. Wait, is she still there?'_ Turning his head, he saw her sitting on a chair, facing away from him, presumably staring at the teakettle, as if she had never seen one before. _'Then again, she probably hasn't.'_

Seeing no other legible books on this bookshelf, Jaune walked over to the one on the other side of the mirror, containing only about a half a dozen books. They were as illegible as most of the other books, but what was different about these ones were that just looking at them gave Jaune his most painful headache yet.

With a quick yelp of pain before he looked away, Jaune thought, _'what is with all these damn headaches? It's time for video game logic. Other games have skill books to learn unique abilities, so maybe these are something like that? If the pain is any indication, then I am definitely do not fulfill the requirements to read them. Well, I'm almost done exploring, so I might as well finish up outside.'_

Going out the other door in the back of the workshop, he looked outside to gaze at the horizon, or rather the lack of it. _'Just more fog and red/blue clouds and an intact moon. I wonder where Gomez got the idea for that.'_

Looking to his right, where in the game was a small path to the messenger stump and a sleeping Gehrman; there was more ivy-covered iron fence and an edge dropping into the grey.

Looking to his left and below him, Jaune saw that the messenger bath had been altered. Jumping down to take a closer look, _'Because walking around is for noobs'_ , the first thing that captured his attention was that the bath contained a few handfuls of a familiar black liquid. Around the rim were six goblets that looked like the Pthumerian Chalice, Depth level 2, and the only difference was that the gemstone on each of them was a different color. Next to each goblet are an icon and two numbers below each other. The icons were recognizable as the symbols used in game for different stats.

' _Let's see. A heart, a teardrop, a bulging arm, an open hand, what I think is a splash, and a five-pointed star. Vitality, stamina, strength, dexterity, blood quality, and arcane respectively. If I'm looking at this right, than this must be where I, to quote the doll, [channel echoes of blood]. I guess that black shit I bled on the altar was more of this stuff.'_

Looking at the icons, no numbers that would indicate a statistic was present. _'Well that's inconvenient.'_

Walking around to the hunter's rune, Jaune spotted a spigot with two different valves on the side below the rune. Just above the spigot was some thankfully legible text.

 _Consume and become more than you once were._

' _Thank you clear, concise directions. Isn't that a fucking treat? So I got to drink that shit? Hope it doesn't taste too bad.'_ Concluding that each goblet is for its corresponding symbol, Jaune decided to pick up the endurance goblet first. After he picked it up, he noticed a small tile; identical in color to the gemstone of the goblet he had picked up, likely to prevent mixing them up, which he though was even more convenient.

Jaune placed the goblet underneath the spigot, turned the circular valve, and a small sip's worth of echoes poured from the spigot, and yet it impossibly filled the goblet to the brim.

' _Well, here goes nothing. To weird-ass, but entertaining dreams!'_

With that thought, he quickly drank and swallowed the liquid. Smacking his lips, Jaune found that it tasted pretty good.

' _Fuck, that's delicious. That tastes like, like… Lime Curd pie? Huh, maybe that's what Gascoigne meant by the sweet blood? I wonder if the others taste different.'_

Excited to try out, Jaune proceeded to upgrade each stat by one point. To the joy of his sweet tooth, each goblet carried a different flavor just as sweet and delight as the rest.

' _Vitality is Apple Pie á la mode, Stamina is Lime Curd Pie, Strength is Cherry Clafoutis, Dexterity is Strawberry-Rhubarb Crisp, Blood Quality is Chocolate-Raspberry Mousse, and Arcane is Dulce de Leche. Now I know that this is a dream, because the same liquid tasting like my favorite desserts based on what I drink it from makes absolutely no fucking sense. Oh well, I suppose it could be worse, and I certainly don't mind the variety.'_

Though he felt no difference after drinking Stamina, he could feel his body change in a different way for each of the others. The sensations were faint, but in the absence of reality, they were notable. Vitality had his skin toughen, and yet it looked and felt the same. Strength tightened his muscles; Dexterity massaged and loosened his tendons and joints; Arcane and Blood Quality were not physical feelings, but more like the emotional reaction of opening up to new experiences, without and within respectively.

' _If this wasn't a dream I'd have diabetes by now.'_ Jaune broke from his inner musing as he heard the Doll call out to him without raising her voice, "Dawn will soon break in the waking world."

Jaune didn't know how she could possibly know that, let alone the fact that it hasn't felt anywhere near eight hours since he woke up in this Dream, "How do you know that?"

"Such is this one's purpose." Her response was cryptic, saying everything but revealing nothing.

"Okay then, how do I wake up then?"

"All in good time, Good Hunter. Before you go, this one… have a request. Thi… _I_ desire a name. Could you bestow one, even if this one needs one not?"

Jaune smiled at her, "Well when you put it that way, how could I possibly refuse… Marie?"

Her crafted body shifted, perhaps in confusion. "Marie? Is that this one's name? What... what is this? I-I don't know, only... I feel... A yearning... something I've never felt before... What's happening to me? Ahh... Tell me hunter, could this be joy? Ahh..."

With that last sigh, a tear made of a stone, faintly glowing with a multitude of colors, unexpectedly dropped into her clasped hands with a tiny clink.

Worried, Jaune asked, "Are you all right, D-… Marie?"

Regaining her composure, the Doll now named Marie "Yes. This one am fine, thank you Good Hunter."

With a soft blush growing on his face, "Well, since you have a name now, Marie, could you please call me Jaune?"

With the faintest smile, Marie replied with, "Of course, Jaune. It is time for you to return."

"If I leave, will I be able to come back?" Jaune wanted nothing more to see her again, and to hear her say his name.

As if hearing his thoughts, "Of course Jaune. Merely fall asleep or be in total peace thinking of this place, and I shall be here, waiting for you. Now take my hand, and close your eyes."

Jaune acquiesced to her request, while also kneeling down in the same way he had his character do countless times. He felt the haze of the Nightmare Fog, as he liked to call it, creep and settle over his mind. The last thing he remembered in the Dream before the sensation of sleep overtook him was Marie saying, "Farewell Jaune. May you find your worth in the waking world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune awoke with a start, instantly alert after such a vivid dream. _'Guess it was just a dream, after all. What a shame.'_

Getting off of his bed to ready himself for the day, Jaune felt different. He felt… more than what he was yesterday. Curiously, Jaune felt something in his clenched hand. Pulling it out, it's a small stone, flawlessly spherical, faintly glowing a myriad of colors.

'No way, how'd I get this? It couldn't have been from Marie… Right? But if this is here, then that means…'

Quickly pulling off his shirt, looked down at his chest, and was stunned to find the three runes from his Dream tattooed on his chest, right above his heart.

' _It… was real. That Dream was real! Holy fucking Oedon!'_ Jaune was ecstatic to find out he was just like a character from his favorite game, but was more curious as to how it was possible. The first thing that came to mind was his semblance activating. After all, it was awfully convenient that this should happen the night after he verbally declared his desire to become a Hunter.

' _I know that I love the game, but for it to have altered my soul? Maybe I was a bit too obsessed, after all?'_ Jaune could smell the aroma of breakfast cooking downstairs, and a question soon popped into his mind. How would he convince his parents that last night was more than an ordinary dream, without being sent to the funny farm with the nice men in white jackets?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

During a nerve-wracking breakfast, at least for Jaune anyway, he figured out a plan of how to convince his parents. "So Mom, Dad, I had a weird dream last night."

Hans was quick to jump in. "Well you see son, when a boy and girl like each other very much –"

"No! Not like that you perverted old man! I… Do semblances usually come to people in the dreams?"

Sensing that this was not the time for joking, Hans finished laughing at Jaune's outburst. "Usually no. Most of the time, it happens under the stress of battle. Or, in my case, it just clicks and comes naturally. So to answer your question, yes it happens, but not very often. Do you think that it happened last night?"

Trying to ease his parents to his conclusion, "As a matter of fact, I do. I think that my semblance is an altered form of what you described as your Weapon Bond, Dad."

With a small bit of consternation, Hans asked, "Altered? I have the exact same semblance as my own father, and his father before him. Altered in what way?"

"I might as well describe the Dream."

The next part of Jaune's plan was to describe the events of his Dream, and have them figure it out if they could for themselves. As he recounted the events of his Dream, he was sure to leave out some details so that he didn't cause any unease, such as Marie.

' _Though that's mostly to avoid any heckling of dreaming of a beautiful woman'_ and any pain he experienced. He could see some worry form on his mother's face when he got to the part of drinking the echoes, but that dissolved into a light chuckle when he described the various flavors he tasted. "You always did have a sweet tooth, dear."

Hans was listening to his son's tale, observing every detail that he recounted and taking notice of hints that his son was omitting certain details. He didn't attract his wife by being a lumbering brute, especially since they had met before he had his … growth spurt, as it were. A dumb Huntsman is a dead Huntsman, after all. __

As he heard some of the details describing the place, some red flags were raised. Hans, in a successful effort to bond with his son, on occasion played some video games with Jaune to better understand why his son loved them so much. They weren't really his schtick, feeling more comfortable working in the forge, but he could understand why they were Jaune's. He even tried the game Jaune's been playing for the past year and a bit extra. After being unable to kill that one crazy priest with the axe in the graveyard, he was more than content to watch his son's skill on occasion. And the Dream he was describing sounded very familiar.

"Jaune, are you talking about the Hunter's Dream from your game?" he asked, almost half-wanting to know the answer.

A small frown formed on Julie's face, as she turned her attention to her husband. As she did not want anything to do with those games that she deemed a waste of time, she was unable to come to the same conclusion as Jaune's father did. "Really, Hans. I seriously doubt that –"

Before she could get into another rant, Jaune answered his Dad with "Actually, yeah. I wasn't quite sure how to put it, but yes it was."

Whatever Jaune's parents were expecting, that certainly wasn't it. After a brief moment of shock and disbelief for the two of them, Hans was quick to continue before his wife could.

"Really Jaune? You do realize how ridiculous that sounds right? Getting your semblance from a video game?"

"But what if I – " Jaune grew a bit desperate to prove his point, but his father interrupted him, raising his hand to placate his son.

"However, I've seen something similar before. Julie, remember on your last mission before we found out you were pregnant with Bianca? That one hunter we camped with for a week?"

"How could I not? That bastard had balls of steel to hit on me even after seeing the ring on our fingers. What about him?"

"I ran him a year later. I was called in as backup for a search and destroy that got out of hand. Anyway, after it was all over, we went for a few drinks, and somehow the conversation went to talking about our semblances." At this, he turned to Jaune. "Rule of thumb, it's impolite ask about another's semblance unless you are very good friends, or family. It's a very deeply personal question, so don't take after my example."

"Anyway, he talked about his semblance and how he got it. He loved drawing and the fine arts. Turns out that his semblance was the ability to make his drawings come to life."

' _Wow, and I thought my Semblance would be strange.'_ Jaune stifled a snort of amusement.

"So while yours might be the strangest I've ever heard of, Ink gave me a more open mind to this sort of thing. Who knows, there might be even crazier ones out there?"

"What, like the ability to control magnetism or replace yourself with clones?" He asked hypothetically.

Hans nodded, "Who knows? Almost everyone is different, and even those who seem to have similar ones work a bit differently, individually tailored to the… individual."

Jaune sighed in relief that his father believed, but his mother was still in doubt. "Would it help if I had proof?"

Taking the tear-stone out of his pocket, "I picked this up in the Dream, and I think that it's how I woke up. And if that's not enough…"

Standing up, Jaune took off his shirt and both parents were shocked to see that the runes that he described were indeed on his chest, just like in his Dream.

His mother weakly asked, "Are you sure you didn't just get those?"

Jaune shook his head. "To be honest, I was thinking about getting some tattoos like this when I was older, but no, I didn't. I was not the right state of mind to do that the last few days, and even then Ms. Lowe down the street would likely say that I'm too young to get one."

Hans, now without any doubts as to his son's claim, came to his defense. "He's right, Julie. I know Nickel. She has a strict sixteen or older policy. She threw one kid out of the shop as I got my own ink." Not wasting a chance to show off, he tensed his left arm, displaying the rampaging Goliath inked on it with pride. He got it after his greatest as a hunter of killing a fully matured one by himself, a feat no one else had done before or since. That, combined with his weapon of choice, is how he acquired the epithet 'The Black Hammer'.

Sighing, Julie conceded to the apparent insanity. "Fine, I'm convinced. So what can it do, Jaune?"

Happy that his parents believed him, he listed all of the benefits that he knew about at the moment. "Well … I think I can get stronger and improve after killing Grimm. I might get more of these runes later for a variety of benefits, but I won't know their exact effect unless I unlock them. Oh, and Dad, this is the part where I meant about an altered version of your semblance. I opened a book in the Dream, and suddenly I have muscle memory of working with knives of all kinds, including throwing them."

A while back during his training, Jaune tried throwing knives at trees, and to say that he was a natural would have been a horrid lie.

His mother pulled out one of her throwing knives from somewhere, holding it out with the hilt towards Jaune, "Prove it."

Holding it for a bit, moving it around to gain a feel for its balance and weight, Jaune grabbed the handle and threw it straight as an arrow towards an apple on the counter on the other side of the room. Hitting it dead center, Jaune retrieved it, and took a bite out of the apple before cleaning and returning the blade.

From her experience, one does not simply learn how do that overnight, yet it seemed to be that her son had. With a nod, any vestiges of doubt that Julie had were washed away, and she got up to do the dishes.

"So if you really can improve overnight from killing Grimm, then I can definitely get you up to snuff for the Beacon Entrance Exam and then some." Hans mused out loud.

"Meaning that I wouldn't be able to go to Beacon if not for that?" Jaune asked warily.

"It's not that, you could have, but you would be… behind your future peers. To be fair, they would have a couple of years of experience and training over you, not to mention any earlier training they might have gotten. I know this one hunter who started training his two daughters when they were each nine."

Jaune widened his eyes. "Well when you put it like that, I would have sucked in comparison to them."

"Pretty much. Anyway, let's go to the forge. Time to make your weapon."

"Not just one, I think, because I've got a few ideas." Jaune said, smirking with excitement for the next 18 months before the exam.

' _Jaune Arc joins the Hunt. Damn, that sounds so fucking badass. Thanks Gehrman.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter End**

I would have stopped after Jaune found out that everything was real, but I'm time skipping to Beacon next chapter, so it felt better to put everything after he woke up in this chapter.

For the Stat flavors, I'm a pastry chef, so this weird idea came up.

I know that in the game it's called skill, but I find the term dexterity to be a better fit. As for Blood tinge, blood quality is a more accurate translation from the original Japanese.


	3. Because Glowing Towers Are…

Disclaimer: These can be so depressing. I see plenty of authors make these funny, but we all know no one owns anything of what we write here. It's why we write here in the first place.

A/N: Sorry, I wrote that in a grim mood, pun completely intended. Yang would be proud.

I have a good idea of how I want my endgame to go, and now it's just a matter of picking the best way to approach that point like Pyrrha's completely inaccurate idea of destiny.

 _ **SHOWTIME!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 3: Because Glowing Towers are Always a Good Sign**

XXXX Spring M1 W1 D3, 83 AVA XXXX

' _It's been a long time coming. I almost thought I'd never get to this point more than once.'_ Jaune was thinking as he was entering the airship to Beacon Academy, his goal of the past two years and three months of training. Though there were some low points, it was all worth it to be here, for the most part.

Early on, Jaune and his father found that killing Grimm was a much more efficient way to… level up, for lack of a better term… than standard physical training. So they would go out for Jaune to kill some beasties that were in the area, which led to a whole new complication.

Crow's Hill's population never had any less than a dozen fully-trained hunters at all times, and some students to gain experience in a relatively safe environment. As a result, the population of nightmarish creatures was quite sparse, barring incursions. What little they could find were almost all newborn-class, with some rare decades, or D-class for short.

To remedy this, Hans had Jaune signed up for an official apprenticeship, under him of course. Others might use Huntsmen and Huntresses, but the unisex term rolled off the tongue easier for the youngest Arc. As Hans' apprentice, Jaune could tag along on missions. This also had the benefit of scoring good points on his transcripts to compensate for the lack of any previous combat school tenure.

These were the two popular methods to enrolling into a Hunter's Academy, but it wasn't universal. The only true requirement was to be approved the Headmaster, both in theory and practical subjects.

Combat school is the most popular option because Hunters were not likely to take apprentices for several reasons; with the big one is their income. They are forced to train their protégé and/or be stuck with lower level missions until the apprentice is up to snuff. In the case of the Arcs, the family business eliminated that obstacle.

Apprentice transcripts are also held under a harsher scrutiny than combat schools because their education that they have received may be deficient in some crucial areas, whether by the unconscious bias of the Hunter, or by their lack of skill in teaching. As such, they are required to take an exam equivalent of a combat school's education, as well as perform a certain number of missions of varying difficulties and duties.

So while completing required missions for his transcripts, and killing Grimm to improve while doing so, Jaune received a Signal-equivalent education in theory from his mother when at home between missions.

When not doing either of those things, Jaune spent some time in the forge with his father, designing and working on his weapons, the ones currently on his person being adjusted to carry around easier and not bump into as many people.

On many nights, he returned to the Dream to spend time with Marie, slowly acclimating her with emotions and conversation as well as possible. When not conversing with her, he spent his accrued echoes, as he called them by habit, and searched every nook and cranny for more information. Jaune's theory, which was soon proven to be correct, was that as he grew stronger, or filled some seemingly arbitrary requirements, some more books would be available for Jaune to learn.

This includes several more entries in the bestiary, and some books that taught Jaune some very useful tricks, such as the… Jaune stopped his trip down memory lane when he realized that the bullhead wasn't moving anymore, as well as the absence of his fellow passengers. _'That was a short ride, but time flies when reminiscing I suppose. I just wish that this pain in my throat would go away a bit faster.'_

Jaune used to hate airships because of his hereditary airsickness. _'Thanks Mom.'_ __Since he was allergic to the common medication, he was forced to turn to alternative methods such as meditation to distract him, otherwise he might have vomited, and Jaune was not inclined to have his first impression among his future colleagues to be known as 'Vomit Boy', and he knows that such a title would have stuck with him for a very long time.

Stepping out onto solid ground, he looked at his new residence for the next four years, and he had to admit that it was beautiful with the early sunset giving the building a warm glow, the orange contrasting nicely with the green orbs at the top of the CCT.

After the nature of his semblance was revealed, Jaune couldn't help correlating anything unusually similar to Bloodborne with the game itself. It was with this borderline obsession that led Jaune to discover that his now brother-in-law borrowed heavily from several cultures, current and past, and a lot of ancient, obscure history. So much so, in fact, that Gomez couldn't properly copyright most of the game, as it fell under the historical fiction genre. _'Though that's a good thing for me now. I wouldn't want to be sued for my wardrobe and weapon choices. At least I now know where the glowing tower of Mergo's Loft came from… minus the giant eye-lined brain, of course.'_

Lost in thought, Jaune paid no mind a girl berating another, shorter girl, shaking a vial of dust. He also failed to notice the girl about to sneeze, which resulted in-

 **BOOOM-CRRAAACCCKKle!**

The explosion's shockwave swept Jaune off of his feet, blowing his hat off of his head, and he felt an intense burning on the back of his head, as if his hair was on fire. It was.

' _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! FUCK FUCK FUCK!'_ __exclaiming his pain mentally, using every ounce of his will to not scream and damage his abused vocal cords further for now, only allowing a muffled groan to escape him.

Using the classic roll, Jaune put out the fire on his head. Thankfully, his clothes were durable enough to withstand the fire, as well as a soupçon of lightning and ice, without so much as a scuff. _'Being family with two of the best tailors in the world certainly has its benefits.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby rose was just having one of those days. After her sister publicly embarrassed her like an overbearing mother on the airship, she decided to ditch her for her friends; whom try as she might, Ruby couldn't remember the names and faces of, no matter how many times she's seen them. _'Have I ever talked to them? Probably not… being social is Yang's thing.'_

Yang took off in such a hurry that she sent Ruby spinning as she left. Trying to regain her balance, she stumbled into what appeared to be a lot of luggage. _'Who needs this much stuff that the staff couldn't have taken it themselves?'_

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Be careful with that!"

Shaking her head to rid herself of circling stars, Ruby turned around to see a white girl staring with an angry expression, and I mean white. Pale skin, wearing an almost completely white outfit with a hint of red from the inner lining of her bolero jacket, Ruby stared at the for some reason angry girl. "What?"

"Get off my stuff, you dolt!"

Taking a look below her, Ruby saw that she was indeed still awkwardly lying on luggage, also white, from when she tripped from being dizzy.

"Sorry, I was dizzy." She began to apologize as she stood back up.

"You could have blown us off the side of the cliff!" As she continued to yell at her, she stopped to rearrange a suitcase full of vials of different colors, which was obviously Dust.

"I didn't mean to…" Interrupted yet again the white-haired girl, who's name was still an unknown to her, with a new addition of shaking a glass vial, filled with a red Dust, in her face.

' _Maybe if I stop trying to talk, she'll get bored and go away. Dad said that's how I should treat bullies, but Uncle Qrow said to beat them up. What should I do? It's my first day at Beacon. I want to make friends, not beat up people. Yang does plenty of both of those on her own.'_

With both of them lost in themselves, verbally or otherwise, they took no notice of someone walking besides both of them, staring at the academy buildings. They also failed to notice a red powder escaping from the vial with each violent shake. This led to some being inhaled by the red-cloaked girl, and just like ordinary, lowercased dust, caused her to sneeze.

"Achoo!" Said sneeze caused the ignition of the Dust in front of her face, leading to a chain reaction involving several of the other unsecured Dust vials, in a beautiful display of the wrath of nature. However, seeing as the two girls were at the epicenter of said explosion, they were not as inclined to appreciate its splendor as an outsider would have.

After a few seconds, the catastrophe ended, leaving the girls relatively unharmed, but covered in soot that could easily be brushed off. They were standing and just staring at each other, trying to comprehend what had just happened. However, a low groan of pain and the rustling of clothes interrupted their inner musings. Turning their heads almost in sync, they spotted someone rolling to put out the fire that had caught on his hair.

As the leather-clad stranger put out his fiery hair, he raised into a crouch, patting out any embers still remaining, and grabbed for his nearby hat. As he reached, both girls could see an odd tattoo on the back of his head. It was a blue outline of a five-pointed star, with markings inside the pentagram looking like an eye staring back at them.

' _A tattoo? What a weird place to put it. I bet that hurt. Oh wait, is he okay?'_

' _Oh great, first this idiotic child, and now this. With that outfit, and that tattoo, he looks like a criminal. Maybe if Beacon's standards are so low as to let these two in, it isn't the best anymore.'_ These were two different thoughts from different girls.

The strange person, now identified as a guy as he turned around, put back on his leather hat to cover his lack of hair, and looked to see what exploded behind him, and seemed bewildered by the two soot-covered girls, as they continued to stare back at him.

The boy looked to be their age, or at least the white-haired girl's age, was wearing a stranger than average outfit. Seeing many unique outfits, as is common with their chosen profession, was no new thing for the girls, but the boy's was even more unique than most.

Huntsmen and huntresses usually wore light clothing for speed, with a touch of armor here and there depending on their respective fighting styles. Weiss had talked with her family's tailor a few times, and she told her that clothes could tell a lot about a person, including their background and fighting style.

Their future peer wore a black leather duster, a red scarf, a forest-green inner coat with steel-grey trim and three large brass clasps, a white collared shirt, black trousers with two belts around the right leg acting as a holster for a baton-like object, and combat boots. Weiss couldn't read anything off of him like her former tailor had taught her to, as it seemed to be all-purpose, with no preference of one fighting style over another. ' _He's either the most well dressed thug I've ever seen, or an aristocrat who decided to run away and become a bandit.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Weiss focused on his clothes, Ruby was more focused on his weapons, as in more than one. Every huntsman and huntress she'd ever seen before, whether in person or admiring in magazine articles, _'which doesn't make her a fan girl,_ Yang _'_ , only carried his or her personal weapon, a reflection of who they were, and was an extension of that person.

Seeing a new weapon was like meeting a new person to Ruby, but better because she didn't have to try talking to them. But from what Ruby could tell, this boy had at least four different weapons. When he was picking himself up, she counted two sheath-like constructs on his back, obviously able to mecha-shift into two different weapons with the proper key, likely the katana on his left side, with no sheath, as the ones on his back had no proper hilt. Standing towards her and the mean girl next to her, finally no longer yelling at her, Ruby also sees an oddly large pistol on his right hip holster.

' _OOoh, maybe his sword works with the sheaths to make two different weapons. That would be so cool. If he has that gun, maybe they're both two-handed. Maybe he'll tell me. They look so cool~!'_ Her eyes had the slightest twinkle, before she remembered the trio's situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

For about a minute, Jaune and the two girls looked at each other for different reasons.

' _Damn it, why'd I'd catch on fire? I look so uncool now. It's okay, just play it off.'_ Judging the girls by being covered in soot, he decided that they were the ones responsible for the explosion.

' _No harm in asking… It was probably an accident.'_

He broke the short silence with, "Well, that… happened." He made the comment with a heavy rasp in his voice, the girls displaying a small wince from the extreme discomfort they could hear from him talking.

Breaking out of her thoughts first, the taller girl with the long ponytail seemed to get angry at his question. "This dolt next to me decided to trip and fall over my stuff, and then tried to kill us by causing a Dust chain reaction."

The smaller of the two, both in hair and in height, tried to defend herself, "Hey! It's not my fault! It was an accident! You shaking that vial in my face caused me to sneeze!"

The other girl was having none of that, "Don't you blame this on me, you idiot! Why are you even here? You look like a child. Ugh, this day cannot get any worse! Now I have to get this soot off me before the welcoming speech. You better leave me alone if you know what's good for you."

After berating the girl rather harshly, she turned her wrath on Jaune, "And you! Why are you even here if you get hurt from something like that? And to top it all off, you look like a dirty criminal. Beacon's going to the dogs, I swear to Oum."

"Fuck you too." Jaune glared at her back as she left in a huff. _'Did she seriously just insult my outfit? It was a gift from my sister, you frigid bitch! I almost didn't recognize her with all that soot, but there's no mistaking that haughty arrogance. I'll eat my fucking hat if that wasn't an Atlasian, and a Schnee to boot.'_

Turning back to the other girl, he saw that she was now sitting in the crater, hugging her knees with a face like a kicked puppy and budding tears at the corners or her eyes.

' _Curse my weakness for crying women. Must have been from growing up around so much estrogen. Besides, if, Oedon forbid, Mom found out I didn't help a near-crying girl, I'll be black and blue for a week. At least my throat doesn't hurt as much now.'_

Resolving to help the girl, he measured his next words carefully to say as much as possible with minimal effort. "Need… hand?"

Seeming to break out of her inner depression, the girl looked at him.

Jaune decided to continue, breaking out into small coughing fits as he did so, "Ignore… bit-, girl. Sounds… spoiled brat. Now you know… not to deal with her. People like that aren't worth the trouble."

Looking less somber, the girl replied, "Thanks, I guess. I'm really sorry about that. It really was an accident. Are you okay? You voice sounds like it hurts to talk."

' _How is she worried about me when she's like that? Maybe she's just trying to be friendly after what happened.'_

"A bit… wearing off now. I should be good in a minute. Want to… walk around, or would you rather hang out in this little crater?"

That seemed to snap the girl out of her funk, and she smiled at him for his bad joke. Taking Jaune up on his offer, "Hi, my name's Ruby, Ruby Rose."

As she started brushing off the soot off of her, Jaune could see that she wore red, a lot of red. Thigh high boots with red heels and laces, black leggings, a black 'combat skirt' with red trim, a belt holding a cross, an ammo pouch, a rose emblem that's likely her personal symbol, and several bullets. Strangely enough, she wore a corset over her modest, neck-high top. _'Odd choice for what seems to be a shy girl, but to each their own.'_

What drew the most of Jaune's attention was her long, hooded cloak in a vibrant shade of red. _'What a beautiful color… Focus Jaune, don't be rude. I should be introducing myself instead of silently checking her out, no matter how cute she is.'_

"Jaune, Jaune Arc. A pleasure to meet you, in spite of the snow bitch earlier."

Adopting a small frown at his name-calling, "Likewise, Jaune. Could you please not call her that? She seems like she's having a bad day."

Raising an eyebrow at her request, "Why not? I call them like I see them. Even if she's in a bad mood, that's no reason to take it out on us just because she's not having a 'perfect' day. Shit happens, and she should learn to deal with it."

This time, she seemed to snicker at his less than polite choice in words, which confused him, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, you just remind me of my uncle, is all. He talks like that a lot at home."

"Sounds like a cool guy." Jaune's interest was piqued.

Ruby nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh, the best. He taught me everything I know. Like how to fight…" Ruby stopped, reaching for the metal box at the small of her back, and revealing it to be a giant red scythe, "-with my Crescent Rose here."

At the reveal of the rather large weapon, compared to the shorter girl in front of him, he was a bit taken by surprise.

' _Huh… I was not expecting that today. I figured that with her smaller frame it would have been lighter weapons, like daggers or a combination with some firearms since she wears bullets as an accessory. Oh well, she seems comfortable handling that behemoth.'_

"You're stronger than you look, Ruby. All in all, it looks really damn awesome."

His compliment got a really big, adorable smile out of Ruby. "Thanks. I worked, like, _really_ hard making her. I might have gone a bit overboard though. She's also a high-impact sniper rifle."

"Wait… you made that? That's even more awesome. I made all of mine as well with my Dad. What caliber does it use, .38?"

"Nope, .50 actually. I use the recoil to move around quicker in a fight." Ruby got excited when Jaune mentioned his weapons.

"Ooh, since I showed you mine, can you show me yours? Please please pleeeeeeaaasssseee?" She began to look like an excited puppy that got a treat, hopping excitedly with her hands clasped.

' _Damn, that's adorable.'_ He thought beforedonning a smirk, "Sure, but only one. You choose."

"What? Why only one?" She almost looked of sad.

"Well, despite how awesome your weapon is, it still only counts as one." Jaune looked up and down at her, "Unless, of course, you've got other weapons stashed about somewhere. Quid pro quo, Ruby."

Ruby was almost offended at that remark, no matter how charming it made her new friend sound. "Wait, what?' She thought, before shaking her head to rid herself of random thoughts, "Of course I don't. Crescent Rose is all I need. I've never seen someone with more than one. Why so many, Jaune?"

"Well, I like to be prepared for a lot of situations, and my current arsenal allows for that. I plan to make a few more if I feel the need to. I'd rather have something and not need it, than need it and not have it, you know? Back to the matter at hand; make your pick, Red."

"Ugh… Please don't call me that." Looking at her options like a kid in a candy store for a minute, she made her choice, "I pick… the gun. What does it do? Can it shift into another weapon?"

With a small merchant's smile, "An excellent choice, but you must be patient. All in good time." Drawing his firearm, "This is Evelyn. Evelyn, meet your new biggest fan, Ruby." Introducing the two like an old friend to a new one for further levity.

She doubted that this Evelyn would ever trump her Rose, but she had to admit that she was a beautiful work of art. Not only in its design of an old-style single shot pistol, with a customized steel hammer and a dark wooden stock similar to a flintlock, but in its ornately designed barrel that's double in length that most firearms in this old-fashioned style. Taking a closer look, with her face mere inches away as if to drink in every detail, she could see that it was a bit... off. For one thing, every metal portion of the gun had this weird pattern like a topographical map.

Working in a forge for quite some time, Ruby knew quite a bit about metallurgy. Evelyn, and his other weapons, was forged with at least two different metals pressed together and folded to highlight every layer in the finished product. The two colors were a grey somewhere between gunmetal and quicksilver, and a 'so dark it's almost black' red, much like the roots of her hair. The three metals layered chaotically, almost hypnotic in their beauty.

"She's so pretty, Jaune! How'd you make the metal like this? I've never seen its like before. Can she shift into a sword? I can see the seams in the barrel."

Jaune, giving the petite reaper, an enigmatic smirk, "Nope. Sometimes a gun is…" With a flick of his wrist, the long-barreled pistol shifted into a semi-automatic rifle. "Just a gun. As for the metal, it's a family secret, so I'm afraid I have to keep that to myself."

Finished with her close-up, Ruby paused to look around, "Hey where are we going? Aren't we supposed to go to the welcoming ceremony?"

Jaune was a bit confused, "What ceremony? I was just walking around with you." With a sudden look of realization, "Oh wait, that other girl mentioned something like that."

Ruby just gave him a blank stare. "You know… the ceremony that the Goodwitch hologram told us about? Where's the auditorium? I don't think that it'll be a good idea to be late. She was really strict when I met her."

He blinked at her slightly anxious behavior. "Oh, I must have missed that. I was meditating on the flight here. Maybe it's that building we passed that other people were going into."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ruby grabbed his arm to drag him alongside her.

"All right, all right." He smiled at her childish exuberance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _Hello solitude, my old friend.'_ Strangers now surrounded Jaune, as Ruby had rejoined by her… sister he thought Ruby had said as she was dragged away by a buxom blonde. He could still see the two a few rows away.

' _Hot damn, that's a bombshell if I've ever seen one. I never would have guessed that they're related. Oh well, maybe I can ask later.'_

Jaune didn't think that he was a lecher or anything negative like that, he just had an appreciation for the opposite gender, and looking around, he noticed many attractive girls, and guys as well, but that wasn't for him. _'Is there something about aura that enhances physical attractiveness or something? I can't find anyone that drops below a seven out of ten, five being average of course. Based on the law of averages, one would think there would be at least someone.'_

But now was not the time to ponder over that. On the stage, he could see two adults walking up to the microphone to give a commencement speech. The older gentleman he recognized as the headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin. To his right was a very beautiful, but frowning older woman. _'Maybe that's the Goodwitch that Ruby mentioned? She certainly looks strict enough to fit the role… is that a fucking riding crop? Who uses that as a weapon and expect to not be the butt of dominatrix jokes? She might as well have everyone calling her Mistress and wear a tight leather corset… never mind on the latter.'_

Jaune broke from his amusing thoughts as Ozpin began to speak with a bored tone into the microphone. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge… to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Jaune thought about the man's words as he handed the microphone over to his assistant and walked away, drinking again from his mug. _'Sounds like a bit of reverse psychology combined with a bit of lighting a fire under our asses to try and prove him wrong. He didn't have to sound so bored though. I wonder how many times he's said it year after year.'_

The woman on the stage began to speak in a pleasant, but firm tone. "Your initiation will begin tomorrow. So eat, rest, and prepare for the morning. Directions will be sent to your scrolls at the appropriate time. Dismissed."

Seeing almost everyone begin to head to the dining room for a good meal or to go explore the grounds, Jaune decided to meet up with his new friend. He enjoyed talking with such a passionate individual, and it certainly had nothing to do with how cute she is. Nor with how hot her sister is, nope, nothing to do with any of that at all.

' _Get it together, Jaune. Uggh…fucking teenage hormones.'_ __Going to meet up with the girls, a familiar now soot-free face apparently had the same idea. _'Oh great, the bitch is back for round 2.'_

Indeed, Jaune could see the still unnamed white-haired girl walking aggressively towards the two girls. _'I should wait it out, see what happens, and jump in at the right time to piss her off. Payback is a bitch!'_

He quickly began to pay closer attention, and with his hearing, it was a simple task. Ruby was recalling her volatile experience to her blonde companion with a hasty, worried tone when…

"You!" Ruby was startled and jumped into her confused sister's arms. "Oh no, it's happening again."

Continuing another aggressive rant, "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh God you really exploded," she said with a flat but incredulous tone. At that point, the blonde girl realized that her sister was not joking or being sarcastic at all.

Replying to her sister's newfound belief in her story, "It was an accident!"

The whitest of white girls held a brochure in front of the dark-redhead that, to Jaune, sounded like a recitation of legal disclaimer bullshit.

At the beginning of her disclaimer for Ruby, all Jaune heard was a name.

' _Wait, did she say Schnee? Called it! This must be the Weiss that Bianca told me to keep an eye out for. She didn't mention that she acts so spoiled. How'd she put up with that family for so long, let alone be friends with her beyond professionalism? I'd dye all their clothes in a week.'_

"-and talk about boys like tall, blonde, and thuggish over there" Weiss said with such sarcasm Jaune almost thought he wrote her script.

Ruby gained a hopeful, naïve look on her face and responded, "Really?"

Weiss took on the coldest, deadpan look on her face that Jaune had seen in a while as if she shouldn't even have to answer that question. "No."

' _To be fair, no one should have ever missed that sarcasm. Oh well, it's showtime~!'_

"If I might interject?" Jaune took advantage of the situation, and gained the full attention of the three girls with a drawling tone.

"I'm curious, but why did you have all that luggage with you? You… are aware that the academy staff takes all students' luggage to their dorms during and after Initiation, right? Based on that, and the fact that you were clearly shaking that unsecured Dust vial in Ruby's face, blinded by your petty need to belittle others for your lack of proper judgment, you caused that explosion all on your own. And here I thought any Schnee would be more careful around their primary source of income. Perhaps you should keep that pamphlet for yourself, so that accidents like this might be prevented." Jaune fought as hard as he could to keep a straight face, but he couldn't help wearing a small, mischievous smirk at the end.

Weiss just stood there in shock, as if this was the first time someone ever dared spoke to her in this way at length. _'As spoiled as she likely is, this probably is the first time. It's been a long time coming.'_

"How… _dare_ you speak to me or about my family in such a manner?"

Jaune's amusement continued to grow, "Oh, what are you going to do? You don't have any Dust to shake in my face now. Besides, I wasn't insulting your family, just educating you. If I was to insult your family, I would mention the SDC's questionable labor practices and recent shady business decisions and partners." Gasping in faux astonishment and placing an open hand in front of his mouth "Oops! That slipped out, I'm sorry."

It was a comedy act to their two nearest observers. Even the kind Ruby began giggling, sounding like little bells, and it wasn't sinister at all.

' _Oh man, this is priceless! Look at her face. Come on, take the bait Weiss, I dare you.'_ Jaune was mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done, and preparing for the finale.

Weiss's face grew redder in anger with every word Jaune had spoken, and at the sounds of laughter around he, her fury erupted like a volcano.

"I'm not going to stand here and be talked down to by a shabby vagabond like you. I will ruin you!"

At that moment, any positive atmosphere vanished in an instant when Jaune lost all amusement. The area's silence became oppressive with something… _primal_ in the air.

Jaune put on a face so cold, winter would be envious. "Oooh?" drawing out the question for a few seconds, "Shabbily dressed am I? And what did you say earlier after the explosion you caused? 'A dirty criminal?' That would just break my sister's _heart_ to hear you say such _cruel_ things."

Not reading the mood at all due to her blinding anger, Weiss continued to dig her metaphorical grave, "And why should I give two broken lien about some bargain bin seamstress in whatever backwater slum you crawled out of?"

Jaune grew even angrier with the spoiled brat in front of him insulting his family, but he retained his icy composure and resisted the now tempting urge to add some more scars to her face. No one insults an Arc in front of another and gets away with it. Rather than respond verbally or physically, he did something unexpected and pulled out his scroll to make a call.

At being ignored, Weiss continued to yell at him. "What are you doing? Don't ignore me!"

Holding out one finger in the universal 'hold on' gesture, Jaune began talking to whomever he just called, "Hey, Jaune here. So I've got this girl here who has a rather low opinion of your wonderful work. Would you care to retort? … Yep… I told you so… I see." Turning his attention back to Weiss, holding out his scroll, turning on the speaker button, "She wants to talk to you." The video call option was off, so she couldn't see who Jaune had called.

Ripping the scroll out of his hands, Weiss focused her irritation on the person on the other side of the call. "Listen here. I don't know who the hell you think you are how good you think you are, but you made your little brother here look like someone that'll kill in a back alley in Mistral for a few lien!"

After a few seconds of silence, the other line responded with a tone so nonchalant and bored she might as well have been talking about the weather. "Hello, Weiss. How are you?"

Weiss nearly dropped Jaune's scroll in shock of hearing a familiar voice, and with a timid voice that surprised everyone else, "B-Bianca?"

"Indeed, Weiss. I am quite disappointed in you attitude towards my brother." Weiss quickly looked at Jaune in horror, recalling everything she had said to and about him. "And here I thought that we were friends and that you loved my work, but clearly it wasn't good enough for you. I'm sure your father would be quite proud of you for treating others like this, if what I've heard is any indication. Goodbye Weiss, and never speak to me again. Now, give the scroll back to my brother."

Complying with her now former friend's request, Jaune turned off the speaker setting and resumed his conversation, "… I will, I owe you one after all. Say hi to Mom and Dad for me… Farewell."

Weiss felt the immediate needed for privacy, and with as much dignity as she could muster, walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

With his revenge completed, Jaune put back on his smile, "So Ruby, Ruby's sister who's name I don't know yet… Dinner?"

Ruby wasn't quite happy about what had just transpired. "Jaune, why were you so mean to her? You didn't have to do that. Now she just lost what sounds like a good friend."

Jaune sighed and tried to find a way to put it delicately, "Ruby, she insulted my sister and her work. I will not tolerate anyone insulting my family. If she's like that to everyone around her, then she won't make any friends at all. People like that either shape up or ship out."

The blonde girl nodded in agreement, "He's right Sis. I would have done the same if she went too far with how she was talking to you. By the way, Jaune, was it? Name's Yang, _Weiss_ to meet you."

Accustomed to puns like that from Opal and occasionally Rouge's punny humor, Jaune responded in kind. "Indeed, Yang. Thank you for _Schnee_ ing it from my point of view. So, we going to keep standing here and not be going to a nice meal? Teaching someone life lessons gives me a huge appetite."

"Oh dear Oum, there's two of them." Ruby could only stared at the horror occurring in front of her.

Yang and Jaune burst out laughing, with Yang concluding, "Oh, we're going to get along just fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not everyone in assembly had immediately wandered off and missed the frigid back and forth. Of that small number, two girls, unaware of the other, watched the confrontation with interest and reached similar conclusions.

One was tall with long red hair. During Ozpin's speech, she had stood right behind the boy with the hat and he had caught her interest. Well experienced in combat, she took not in his confident, but alert gait. _'I'm glad that he helped that girl out, even if it was a bit harsh. That went so smoothly, it almost seemed planned. But he seems like a good man, if how friendly he was being with those two, and his dedication to family, are any indication. Looks like I was right to come to Beacon after all.'_

The other also had long, flowing hair, but it was as black as night. She was more curious in that a Schnee was involved in the altercation, at that it did not end in her favor. _'Impressive. Not many people would stand up to a Schnee like that. I almost feel sorry for her. It's unlikely, but it might help the Schnee out in the end. Looks like I was right to come to Beacon after all. But what was that…presence? I must have imagined it, but some caution won't go amiss. I hope they have decent tuna.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Putting what had happened earlier behind them, the two sisters and Jaune sat down for a hearty meal. Both sisters went with fried rice with chicken, although Ruby's tray also had a small column of cookies. Jaune had the largest, rarest steak that the chef's could or would make, with a side of mashed potatoes and gravy, as well as some haricots verts.

Looking at that steak, the girls thought that any less cooked and it would be moving. Yang was the first to break the silence. "So, you're definitely not a vegetarian, are you?"

He rolled his shoulders as he took off his hat, as he found it rude to eat indoors with a hat on. "Nope. Ruby, I noticed your cross. Do you need to say any prayers, because I can wait if you do."

Staring at the top of his head, she almost didn't hear the question. "What… oh, no. I may go to a temple on occasion, but I'm not that devout. Besides, the cross is more of a fashion thing, anyway. You?" She asked, reciprocating his politeness.

"No, I don't pray at meal time. I just didn't want to be rude if you did." Jaune left it at that, and began tearing into his almost bleeding steak.

The Temple of Oum is the largest, and almost the _only_ religion in Remnant. Sure, others exist, but they were miniscule by comparison and were scattered on the edges of civilization. It was fairly relaxed in its rules, home to some sound wisdom, but far too open to interpretation. Jaune quickly shifted topics, "So, how are you two sisters? If you don't mind me asking, of course. I'm sure you get this a lot, but you don't look that related, cousins maybe."

Ruby answered, "We have the same father, who Yang took after with her hair color, and I look like my mother, from what I'm told." Their smiles withered a bit.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to bring up a sore topic. So, what do you think Initiation will be?"

Yang answered this time with a shrug, "No idea. It's supposed to be a secret. I even tried to bribe our uncle with some really good booze, but no dice."

"Shame, my parents were the same way. Though they did give some cryptic advice to get rid of my apprehension of heights."

Ruby looked a bit confused, "You're afraid of heights?"

Jaune raised a finger in denial. "Ah-ah, apprehension, and past tense. I had some…" He struggled to find the right word. " _help_ in that regard from a friend of the family."

The three talked a bit more as they ate, the girls answering his questions about what Signal was like. In another life, Jaune might have gone there and have been acquainted with these two earlier, but he dismissed the 'might have beens', focusing more on the now.

"Well ladies, it's been a pleasure, but I have a feeling that it's going to be a long day tomorrow, and I'm going to catch some z's. Good night, and pleasant dreams." With that, Jaune went to clear his tray before going back to the ballroom that was converted into a temporary sleeping area to do just as he said, leaving the siblings to talk before following his example.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yang, with a face of mischief, "So Ruby, I couldn't help but notice you checking out our new blond friend here. Does someone have a new crush? Come on, you can confide in me."

She started blushing, her face going as red as her name and cloak, sputtered, "It's not like that Yang. I just met him today. I can't like him like that! Not that there's anything wrong with him. But-"

The elder sibling cut off Ruby's embarrassed ranting with a laugh, "Oh really? You were staring at him the entire time."

Ruby, going against Yang's prediction of going a new record red, calmed down instead, "Well, I kind of was, but not because of that. I was wondering why he had his hair."

Confused, Yang pointed out the obvious, "Because people grow hair? What's odd about that?"

"Well, when the explosion happened, Jaune was caught in the blast. His hair caught fire, and he was half-bald when he put his hat back on. It's how I saw his tattoo. But now he has a full head of hair."

Stopping on the way to the locker room to change, Yang asked, "Wait… He has a tattoo? I'm sort of jealous, I've been thinking about getting one, seeing how cool Dad's is. But the point of tattoos, at least to me, is to show them. Why would he have on the back of his head, covered by hair? As for his hair, it's probably his aura."

"How so?"

"… Right, I forgot you skipped two years in Signal. Aura is taught in more detail in the final year. In most cases, aura acts in default as a defensive measure. If his hair caught fire like you said, then he is not a usual case. Did he get any burns from the fire?"

"I could only look for a few seconds, before I saw what awesome weapons he has, but I didn't see any."

"So he does have an unlocked aura, and it may have some defense to it, but from what I can tell at this point is that it acts to heal him instead of shielding. Maybe it has to do with his semblance."

While people might think that Yang is a stereotypical dumb blond party girl, and she might act like that on occasion, Ruby knows that she's smarter than she looks. She earned her spot in Beacon Academy after all, despite its exceptionally high standards and selective acceptance rate.

The girls had picked a spot in the ballroom to sleep for the night on the side that most of the other girls had picked, leaving a subconscious gender divide in the room. Yang quickly found enjoyment in the sleeping attire, some more lacking than others, of several people on both sides, including some stereotypical flexing and posturing of some boys trying to impress. "This is fun. It's like a big slumber party."

Ruby was not so comfortable, as evidenced by her closed off posture, even in her very modest pajama pants and tank top, "I'm not sure that Dad would approve of all of the boys around us."

"Well then it's a good thing that he isn't here, because I certainly approve." Yang's eyes wandered in appreciation of the variety on display.

Until she and Ruby noticed that the noise level dropped to dead silence near the locker room entrance, and had rippled to the rest of hall from curiosity. They looked to their right, and discovered what, or rather who, caused the sudden silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune was glad that he had caught the triplets trying to swap his usual sleeping garb of loose, black gym shorts and a muscle shirt with a fuzzy blue rabbit onesie. _'That thing might have been comfortable at first, but it made me itch for week after the last time they pleaded with me into wearing it.'_

Walking past others to find a place to sleep for the night, he noticed that conversations around him had died down. Looking around, most if not everyone was staring at him, or rather certain, distinct features that he possessed. _'Well, I figured this might happen. I wish I didn't have to leave my pendant in my locker, but I don't need that kind of attention.'_

There were three reasons why Jaune had been stared at. To those who admired the male form, he had a rather toned, almost chiseled from marble swimmer's build, perfect for a hybrid of speed and strength. This was the smallest of the three reasons, as the other two were tied to be of far greater interest.

Jaune's body, or rather what was visible, mainly his arms and legs, had several prominent scars. Claw marks, bites, and slices of various sizes were present, but not to a grotesque degree. Jaune might have gained advantages that allowed faster healing, but they didn't completely prevent scars, nor did he want it to. He was proud of each one of them, as it showed that he conquered adversity on the Hunt.

The audience, for the most part, respected the scars and could picture the many battles that he had fought to earn them. The tattoos however, baffled most of them, as very few had seen someone their age with tattoos before.

As a side note, while the Temple of Oum's official stance on tattoos was mostly passive neutral, some more conservative sects were more active in their views. Jaune's father had told him that during his touch up session with Nickel Lowe at home for his Goliath; representatives of the Golden Eagles had come to share the organization's… negative disposition towards her line of work defacing God's greatest work, that being humanity. Before it became violent, Hans had scared them off, as size to that degree works wonders for intimidation.

Jaune had several rune-like images placed almost at random on his body, that to those who managed to get a closer look as he walked, looked as if they were cut into his flesh with a blade, or branded, rather that poked in with a needle. Each was unique in shape. Three were on each arm; on his deltoids, biceps, and forearms. He also had one on each calf, as well as others hidden by his shirt.

' _I'm glad that I could get them all instead of having two choose between four of them. I still don't know what the two that I inadvertently got, but if they're anything like in game, then I might have some issues down the road.'_

Jaune had had two years to train and gain the necessary echoes to inscribe all sixteen Caryll Runes, as he habitually called them because he didn't have any other name for them. Acquiring them hadn't taken nearly as long as Jaune had expected. Some had given him useful abilities, and others had enhanced said abilities and/or his body in tandem with the chalices. _'No complaints, and if Dad's hints of initiation tomorrow are any indication, I'm going to need every trick in my arsenal to survive.'_

Paying no attention to anyone around him, he laid down on one of the remaining bedrolls and stared up at the ceiling.

Over the next few minutes, most people's desire for conversation had ended as well, with the notable exception of the two sisters, who had the courtesy to quietly walk over to talk to someone who was reading by a wall. It was a quick chat, as Jaune had heard their voices, but ignored their words as he tried to go to sleep, leaving the one with black hair to go back to reading. Whether she felt his gaze on her or by randomly looking around, blue and amber eyes made contact. Jaune shifted his own gaze to her large bow, before going back to eye contact, silently conveying his thoughts to her with a raised eyebrow. She looked shocked at that, and glared at him with anger and a hint of desperation. With a wink and a smirk that seemed to give her some measure of relief, he turned around and went to sleep.

' _I've lived around Faunus my entire life, and some of them went though that same fashion trend. A bow isn't going to hide your true nature from my sight. But I'll keep silent. It's not my place to tell anyone.'_

Deciding to Dream for a relaxing cup of tea with Marie, he finally went to sleep, feeling prepared for whatever way come on the morrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter End**

Sorry (but not really), no 'Vomit Boy' epithet for Jaune.

If you want a visual of Jaune's attire, it's the Old Hunter's Attire set, with Gascoigne's Cap sans blindfold.

The metal for Jaune's weapons looks like Damascus steel, or Valyrian steel for my Game of Thrones fans, with red ripples in the metal.

I found it strange that at least two characters in RWBY wear crosses in canon, but I don't remember religion being mentioned once in RWBY thus far (I originally wrote this before Volume 4). If I'm mistaken, let me know. Anyway, I wanted to take the idea of honoring Oum as a god in Remnant a step further than just homage, and firmly establish a religion, along with all the baggage that comes with it.

I didn't bother describing each Caryll Rune on his body. I had done so in a previous version of this chapter, and it was a text wall. So, if you're curious, I left a list of each rune he has and where they are inscribed.

Beast (sternum)

Beast's Embrace (heart, outer)

Moon (heart, inner)

Eye (back of head)

Lake (left shoulder)

Deep Sea (right shoulder)

Oedon Writhe (right deltoid)

Formless Oedon (left deltoid)

Clockwise (left bicep)

Anti-Clockwise (right bicep)

Corruption (above belly button)

Guidance (right breast)

Blood Rapture (right forearm)

Heir (left forearm)

Hunter (right calf)

Claw mark (left calf)


	4. Into the Semi-Forbidden Woods

**Disclaimer: I've already made my point regarding these, and so I won't bother with any more.**

 _ **SHOWTIME!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 4: Into the Semi-Forbidden Woods**

XXXX The Dream XXXX

Like many nights before, Jaune came to the Dream to visit Marie, and to uncover more information. He would have also invested echoes, but he had not acquired any since his last visit.

The time that Jaune spent here seemed inconsistent. Sometimes, he could spend hours poring over tomes and chatting with Marie over tea, and others would only feel like a few minutes before 'dawn was approaching'. It seemed like only Marie, formerly known as the Doll, the permanent resident of the Dream could properly keep track of time. For each night he visited, he would reluctantly leave on her call, and would awaken at the same time each day.

"Welcome back, Jaune."

Greeting his nocturnal companion, Jaune was still unsure about how he felt about her. As he grew stronger through the Dream, so too did Marie to a certain degree. Her form was slightly more life-like. The lines that signified her joints had faded, looking more like fingers with odd tattoos than jointed wood and porcelain. Her complexion had gained some color; a pale tone due to lack of sunlight instead of painted porcelain. But what had changed the most was her expression, meaning that she could have more than one.

As Marie and Jaune spent more time with each other, Marie learned how to express more emotions more freely, although it was still a work in progress. Overall, her personality reminded Jaune of a more curious version of his eldest sibling.

Together, the two went into the workshop to have a cup of tea. It was a surprise that the flavor changed every night, usually a good quality, but sometimes not to their tastes. It would have become a game between the two, had Jaune's refined palate and superior sense of smell not have been an overwhelming advantage.

"So… Jasmine today? Haven't had that for a while." Jaune said to break the mildly awkward silence as they sat at the table as she poured into two glasses.

"Indeed. It was after you had killed your first C-class, how you say, 'solo'. You were quite excited about that." Marie remarked as she took a sip.

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah. It felt like an achievement." Rubbing his right side, "Though that bastard did give me a present to congratulate me."

With her now customized faint smile, "Well, it must have been very proud of you to kill it. It is most unfortunate that you could not send it a…what did you call it… a card? As thanks."

Chuckling, Jaune replied, "It's still a bit strange to see your sense of humor, given how you were when we first met. Strange, but welcome."

"Indeed, Jaune. Though this-, I am not ungrateful, but why do you come here so often? Do you not wish to dream normally."

"I know that I should, but I told you why I'm hesitant to do so."

A week after Jaune accidentally unlocked _Beast_ and _Beast's Embrace_ , Jaune took the time to research, which meant check the in game description and usage of the two runes. Needless to say that Jaune was not calm about his theories.

In Bloodborne, _Beast_ allowed the character to hit harder with a higher Beasthood level, and when it hit maximum, it allowed a transformation into a beast-like form, similar to Gascoigne. Coupled with that _, Beast's Embrace_ allowed a permanent Beasthood state. _'Truly a case of bad luck made doubly worse when I unlocked both. But they're so close together on the altar that I don't think that even if I wanted to unlock one I would have been unable to refuse the other.'_

But to the back to the issue Marie pointed out, his hesitation to dream. After a few weeks of training and killing, his dreams grew more sanguine. Blood, carnage, and chaos were becoming more common until about half of his nights were what most considered nightmarish, and they only grew more violent as he grew stronger. Deciding not to flip that coin, he spent every night that he could in the Hunter's Dream. When he woke up, his body would be well rested, so it seemed like a no brainer. _'Until I got all 16 runes.'_

Agreeing with his companion, "You're right. I should at least dream for a few hours. I wouldn't want to be rude."

"Very well. Take care, and good fortune tomorrow."

With a nod, Jaune stood up, walked to the field of flowers that he had first 'awakened' in a year ago, and laid down on the ground to dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXX Flashback, 1 year into training XXXX

As Jaune dripped echoes into the last available basin, several things happened at once, most of which Jaune had expected. The basin flattened out as smooth as the rest of the altar, leaving the top surface flawless for the first time. The rune grew darker in color, and faintly glowed gold in the center. A now familiar burning on indicated that the rune was now being inscribed on his scalp. _'Ha,_ Eye _on the back of my head. Someone does has a sense of humor.'_

All of that was expected, but what Jaune did not anticipate was a small book of a size similar to a journal materializing upon the altar, directly over _Moon_ , prompting the logical "What the fuck?"

Jaune picked up the book to take a closer look. It was bound in a naturally white leather that was, which made the red _Moon_ rune really pop on the cover, as well as its title, which was also in red. _'The Codex of Oedon? So is this like a manual or something, because I really hope so. I liked the cryptic mystery when it was just a game. When it's real life… not so much.'_

Opening up the book to skim, Jaune felt some excitement and disappointment. One the one hand, it seemed like he could read every word on its pages, which was very much appreciated when most books in the Dream were still gibberish.

The disappointment came from the contents of the codex. It was not, as Jaune had first thought, a manual that would guide him and answer most of his questions regarding the changes he had undergone. Instead… _'A religious and or philosophy text, really? Why would a portion of my soul construct this for me?'_

Flipping through some pages, the layout reminded Jaune a bit of the 'Scriptures of Oum'. It was mostly the usual poetry and vague phrasing, until one phrase at the beginning caught his eye.

 _You who read this have received the Blessing of Oedon, beloved goddess of the moon and of the Hunt. Through your resolve and through her medium, you have gained the favor of the Great Formless One. But beware the frailty of men, for more of yourself than you realize has been awakened. Only through your dedication to Oedon's path may you tame what lurks beneath._

"Starting with the fear mongering right away, I see, but at least I have a better name for my semblance than Bloodborne. I might have been sued for what little copyright Gomez has."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXX Spring M1 W1 D4 XXXX

' _Memory dreams might be a bit annoying at times, but I'll take pretty much anything over… those.'_ It was early the next morning when Jaune woke up in the ballroom, so early in fact that dawn was a few minutes away from beginning. But because of his training and other reasons, Jaune awoke before the sun nearly every day for his routine.

After he had found the codex in the Dream, he awoke the subsequent morning to find an identical, physical copy in his hands. Needless to say, Jaune took the idea of Oedon quite seriously after that point, especially after Jaune asked his brother-in-law about it.

As it turned out, there was once a prominent religion that worshipped Oedon. The difficulty in proving its existence was that it was so ancient that it had died out when the moon shattered, an theorized event that predated almost every historical record found to date. _'After all, it's hard to hold on to faith in a deity symbolized by the moon when the moon suddenly shatters. But now's not the time for that.'_

Not only that, their civilization was discovered in the darkest corners of the world, where few dare to tread.

Jaune looked around and saw that he was not the only early riser. A few others had the same idea as he did to mentally prepare for Initiation in a few hours. After getting dressed and practicing his daily hygiene, Jaune walked outside to the courtyard's statue and began his routine with a few stretches. After that, Jaune sat down cross-legged, facing and looking at the still visible fragmented moon, and focused intensely on it to begin meditation.

While most forms of meditation had the eyes closed to facilitate an inward focus, Jaune learned this method from the Codex he kept in a pouch on the backside of his waist belt. Technically, it was another form of prayer, but that was just semantics, as to Jaune, they accomplished the same goal of providing a calm center and to focus his mind like a whetstone for a blade.

When dawn finally broke, he made his way for some breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dining hall, Jaune saw that most people were now awake and in various states of dress. Looking around, he spotted a rather energetic, orange-haired girl focusing her attention on a black-haired boy clad in green who looked like he was an inch away from sleep's sweet embrace. _'She's like Rouge before we forbade her from drinking coffee. And is she slurping pancakes like noodles? I must admit, that is impressive.'_

Continuing his search, he found the two siblings he met yesterday. Ruby seemed wide awake and was eating energetically, while Yang looked half-dead chugging an iced coffee. Walking until he was behind them, he leaned forward with a wicked smile and spoke next to the other blonde's ear, "Good morning sleepyhead~!"

The sisters jumped with a high-pitched yelp and turned to glare at whoever had surprised them. Seeing their newest friend, Yang asked him with a complaining groan, "Why, Jaune? Just… why?"

His smile not dropping an inch as he sat down across the table from them and began consuming his own breakfast, "It was funny, well for me anyway. I'm guessing you're not a morning person?"

Frowning, Yang replied, "Not at all, and it's all her fault. Ruby, why would you wake me at this un _yang_ ly hour?"

After a near obligatory groan at the pun, Ruby regained her cheerfulness and answered, "Good morning Jaune! I'm so excited for today. I get to let my fighting do all the talking for me."

Jaune, finishing his second of four breakfast burritos, "I would hate to kill your good mood, but… You are aware that we are formed into teams, right?"

By her horrified look, Ruby had been unaware. Yang, in an effort to help her out, changed the subject, "So Jaune, you put on a good show last night."

"But I didn't… Oh, you mean the body enhancements?" Jaune realized after a brief moment of thought, referring to his scars and ink.

"Yeah, those. Why all the ink?" Yang wanted to focus on those marks, as it was more likely to be a lighter topic to ask about. Tattoos are usually from positive experiences, proud moments, and happy reminders, that sort of thing.

"The better question is why not?" Not really an answer, but thought provoking all the same. "They are rather fetching, aren't they?"

"Trying to compensate for a lack down below by looking pretty?" Yang asked suggestively.

"Care to find out?" He responded straight-faced.

They both turned to the youngest of the trio, who had been blushing ever since the reminder of last night, and it only worsened with their suggestive dialogue. With her on the verge of blowing steam out of her ears, the two blondes laughed in good jest.

Jaune was the one to try and calm her down, "Relax, Ruby, it's all in good fun."

With her face looking less like a lobster, Ruby asked, "Do you two have to talk like that? It's so embarrassing having to hear that."

"All right, we'll tone it down a bit for now. It's time to gear up anyway. Initiation starts soon." With that, they finished their meals and walked to the locker rooms. Or at least they would have, had a familiar voice not called out to them, "Excuse me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since coming to Beacon, Weiss was having a terrible time. First, almost a fifth of her Dust supply had exploded. She knew now that it was an accident, despite what she had said earlier, but she had raised the funds on her own in an effort to achieve some financial independence, and it was frustrating so see such a large chunk of it immediately go to waste. Then that blond haired boy came in and defended the other girl, worsening her mood.

That doesn't even cover how much shame she had felt and still feels after their second confrontation. That boy, Jaune she remembered, had utterly destroyed her in front of quite a few people.

Weiss was aware of several issues and personal flaws due to her friend, Bianca, and she had put in significant effort to be the better person that Bianca said that she could be, but it seemed that it wasn't enough and now she had lost whatever positive reputation she might have had with her future peers.

Worst of all, she had lost her friend. Bianca had helped her through a lot during her employment, and she missed her dearly. After she had left to go back home, though, the role of primary influence went back to her father, and that reversed much of the progress that the seamstress had made.

She had barely gotten any sleep last night due to the maelstrom of emotions that was a result of yesterday. Barely able to eat her breakfast, so deep in thought, she completely missed the interactions of the three a few seats down from her. _'I really must apologize. At least I'm able to recognize that I was in the wrong yesterday. But when that boy compared me to my father… No. It won't do any good alienating myself anymore than I already have. But after what I did, what can I possibly say to show that it'll be my honest?'_

Getting up to go gear up, she saw the two that she wanted to talk to the most at the moment walked past her without even noticing her. _'No time like the present, one thing I agree with my father on.'_

Raising her voice to gain their attention, though carefully to not imply aggression, "Excuse me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune turned around and saw Weiss Schnee behind them, wanting to talk to them. But something about her was off, namely the fact that she looked terrible. _'She looks like hell. She likely didn't get much sleep after what had happened. Did I go too far?'_

Jaune put aside his concerns for the girl's well-being and asked in a neutral tone, "What do you want now, Miss Schnee? I would think that you would want nothing to do with us lowly peasants, after what had occurred yesterday." Yang merely observed, while Ruby looked at Weiss with pity.

She seemed to look even worse after that, "It's just… I wanted to apologize to the both of you. I was completely out of line yesterday, and there's no excuse for that, or for anything I had said yesterday."

After a few moments of silence, Ruby replied with concern, "Are you all right, Weiss? You don't look so good."

"Not really, Ruby was it? I had almost forgotten what my best friend was trying to tell me, and it cost me dearly. I had hoped that… we could start with a clean slate, since we'll be colleagues for the next few years, and possibly after."

Jaune looked to his two companions, "Could you give us a minute, you two?"

With both of them nodding, they took a few steps away in an effort to give the two a bit of privacy. Jaune turned back to Weiss, "You know, you insulted my family, and I'm not a fan of bullies. I do not forget that sort of thing."

"I know, Jaune. Bianca talked a lot about her family. She was kind to me, and helped me a lot through-" Jaune raised a hand to interrupt her.

"You don't have to say any more if you don't want to. We've only just met yesterday after all, and not in the best of circumstances. That being said, this really wasn't my idea to do this."

Confused, Weiss asked, "What do you mean, not your idea?"

Jaune continued, not answering her question. "However, I see that I might have been overzealous in my execution, and I do regret that to some degree. I can have a bad temper at times, and I absolutely despise bullies, but what's done is done. I have a gift for you."

Reaching into a pocket, he handed Weiss a folded slip of paper, which she saw contained a scroll number and the phrase, 'Sometimes there's too much white'.

Jaune held out his hand, "I'd wait until after Initiation, if you want my advice. But I think that she'll answer."

Weiss rubbed her eyes, and shook the offered hand "Thank you, Mister Arc."

"It's Jaune, and good hunting today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the locker room, Ruby had some trouble with Jaune's explanation of what had just happened, "So, just to make sure I get it, your sister asked you to do that in order to help her?"

Jaune nodded, "If I deemed it necessary, yes. She told me what to look for, and I might have been a bit quick to judge, if an apology the day after is any indication, but better safe than sorry."

"But why do it at all?" Yang asked.

"It was my price for the outfit."

Whatever answer they were expecting, it hadn't that, "Your outfit?"

Jaune nodded to assure them that what he said was indeed what they had heard, "Sure, my sister made it, but I'd never ask her to work for free. So I owed her a favor, and she cashed it in with her request." Changing the subject, "I need to go to my locker. I'll catch up with you later."

Both girls replied, "Bye, Jaune! Good luck today!"

"Well he's not as mean as I thought." Ruby remarked after he walked away, opening her locker for her weapon and ammo.

"He must put a lot of stock into family. I can respect that… Shit!" Yang remembered that she had forgotten something as she equipped Ember Celica gauntlets.

Worried that her sister forgot something important, Ruby asked frantically, "What is it, Yang? Did you forget your favorite hairbrush?"

Yang scoffed at the idea. "No, I'm good with that. He deflected my asking about his body decorations, and I didn't even notice."

Ruby smiled at her sister's persistence, "It's okay, it's not like we'll never see him again. We can ask him later. I'm a bit curious too."

"Oh-ho! You admit that you're curious about a boy's body. Dad would have kittens about your crush."

Ruby blushed yet again, "YAAAANG!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The interaction between Weiss and the others had not gone unnoticed to her and likely a few others. Blake was torn between her first impressions and her preconceived notions of the Schnee family, and what she had just seen in regards to the heiress. _'A Schnee apologizing is not something I expected to see today, but at least she seemed genuine. Now as for the other…'_

The blond man intrigued her. Going so far for his family, and holding others accountable for their actions, regardless of their status. _'For humans, at least. I'll have to wait and see his opinions of Faunus.'_

With that, the disguised Faunus gabbed her weapons and headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After her apology and tentatively gaining forgiveness from Jaune, Weiss felt much better, like a weight had been lifted. She was a bit worried about her mild sleep-deprivation, but she had gone through worse in training. Walking to her locker and grabbing her Multi Action Dust Rapier, Myrtenaster, she spotted a familiar figure close by inspecting her own armor.

Walking up to the redhead, she asked, "Excuse me, are you Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Oh, hello. Good morning." The identified redhead named Pyrrha responded after turning around.

"Hello, I'm Weiss Schnee. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The two prospective Huntresses shook hands. Weiss asked, "So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you come to Beacon if you're from Mistral?"

Smiling politely, Pyrrah responded, "Well, actually, it was recommended to me by my mentor."

"Vermil 'Red Viper' Martell, right?"

"That's right. How did you know that?"

"I'm… actually a big fan of yours. I was very impressed with your tournament fights." Weiss looked a bit embarrassed at the confession, with a dust of pink on her cheeks.

"Well thank you, that's very kind of you. Anyway, my mentor told me about how important new experiences were. I believe his exact words were, 'Most people only see, live, and die in the tiny corner of Remnant that they're born in. Don't be most people.' "

Weiss, blinking in surprise, "That's quite inspiring. I had a similar thought instead of going to Atlas Academy." __ _'Although it was for less positive motivations.'_ "So I've heard rumors about teams. What are your thoughts on the matter?"

Pyrrah, maintaining her civil disposition, "I'm not sure. I think I'll just wait and see what happens."

"Well, I was hoping that-"

Before Weiss could finish her offer to be teammates, a familiar face interrupted her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune looked around for his locker. He was late in line for the lockers, so his locker was almost on the other side of the room from the entrance. He passed by the amusing duo of the straight man and the energetic girl, who was going on about sloths for some reason. _'They must have come here together for him to be so comfortable with her antics. Never mind that, I need my weapons. I don't feel like being underprepared today.'_ __

Going by the locker numbers, Jaune's gaze shifted to where his locker should be. He found it, and it was right behind two girls chatting, one of which was the Schnee girl. _'Seriously, how many times am I going to run into her today? This is just painfully awkward, even for me. Might as well get this over with. Who knows, this might even be a somewhat positive encounter. The law of averages demands it. Who is she talking to? She seems familiar for some reason.'_

The one talking to Weiss can easily stand out in a crowd, with her waist-length, vibrant red hair, above-average height, and vivid green eyes. Unlike most students Jaune had seen recently, this girl wore armor. A top that's brown on the top layer, split vertically in the middle to show a bronze colored V-neck.

The rest of her armor consists of were thigh-high bronze greaves, a gorget around her neck, a bronze circlet hairpiece, and a bracer on her left arm, likely for the shield on her back. She completed her outfit with an elastic red miniskirt, high-heeled boots that reach her mid-calf, and brown opera-length gloves. Around her waist was a belt with a red sash that draped from her icon of a spear bisecting a circle.

Her weapons, an elaborate red and bronze short sword, as well as a bronze shield, were resting on her back. _'Don't see many who use a shield nowadays. Most prefer speed and/or strength than to utilize a defensive option. A spar would be an interesting experience.'_

He approached his locker and the two girls standing right in front of it. Deciding to be more civil for the moment in front of someone he didn't know, Jaune politely asked, "Excuse me, could you both move a bit? This is my locker." Pointing at the aforementioned locker next to them to emphasize his point.

Both did a little jump and began to reach for their respective weapons before remembering where they were, relaxed, and silently complied with Jaune's request as he went to his locker.

Pyrrha was inwardly nervous, _'How did he approach us without either of us noticing? I didn't hear a single footstep from him. He almost has a complete lack of presence right now. Wait, this is the man that had that scene with Weiss here, and the guy with…'_

She faintly blushed at remembering Jaune from last night with his appearance, not to mention all of the scars and tattoos. _'But why does he have so many scars? Doesn't he have aura to protect him?'_ __

"Sorry about that, you just startled us." She put her musings aside as she apologized for her jumpiness.

"It's all right. I tend to have that effect." Opening his locker, and after a brief moment of consideration, decided to carry all of the tools and weapons that he had equipped yesterday, as well as a dagger that rested on the small of his back under his coat.

Both girls were intrigued by all of the weapons and other things that Jaune seemed to intend to bring to Initiation. Briefly looking into his rocket combat locker, they were stunned to find more weapons before he closed the door, including a folded spear.

Focusing his attention back on them, he raised an eyebrow. "Something I can help you with, ladies?"

Pyrrha, again, was the one to respond, "Sorry, it's just that I've never seen one person with that many weapons."

"I get that a lot as well. What I carry is my personal preference, but I practice with the others just in case I need them. I'd rather have something and not need it, than need it and not have it, you know."

The redhead nodded, "I can see that. Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Pyrrha. It's nice to meet you." She reached out for a handshake.

"Likewise, and I'm Jaune. Ready for Initiation?" He returned the gesture with a firm grip.

"Indeed."

Throughout this exchange, Weiss stood there bewildered. This was _the_ Pyrrha Nikos, and the two were just chatting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. She had to muster a considerable amount of courage to talk with who's basically a celebrity, and Jaune just strolled up like it was nothing. She was too curious to not find out why.

"Jaune, do you know who you are talking to?" She made sure that her tone carried no hostility or waspishness.

After a brief glance at Weiss to show that he acknowledged her question, he studied the face of the girl in front of him like an interesting puzzle for a few brief seconds. Not bothering to turn to Weiss, he answered, to the surprise of both of them, and to hidden relief, "This is Pyrrha. We just gave each other our names, and you were here for that. Should I know her from somewhere else?"

' _Why did this redhead suddenly look relieved? Is she a celebrity or a criminal or something? Likely the former, since they seemed amicable.'_

Regaining and adding to her composure, Weiss took it upon herself to formally introduce an icon of their generation. "This is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Hello again" Pyrrha said while briefly waving and gaining a slightly stiffer posture. "She won the Mistral Regional Tournament four times in a row, a new record."

"Huh. Congratulations, but I didn't watch any of them. I was too busy in other pursuits to watch others fight."

"Thank you, and that's quite all right." Pyrrha smiled, but not at all offended by his honesty.

Bewildered once again, Weiss continued, "She graduated Sanctum Academy at the top of her class."

"Didn't go there, or any of the other academies for that matter."

Putting that revelation aside due to her growing frustration aside at not getting the response she anticipated, she raised her voice and waved her arms, "She's on Pumpkin Pete's Cereal and was personally mentored by the 'Red Viper' himself. How can you or _anyone_ not recognize her?"

' _Wonderful. Looks like I came to Beacon for nothing. Now he's going to be like everyone else in Mistral. Why can't fame just leave me alone?'_ As Weiss and Jaune looked at each other during their conversation, they did not notice Pyrrha become more and more dejected, though carefully hidden, as Weiss continued, tuning out Jaune's responses as she had and internal monologue.

Unexpectedly, no such eureka moment occurred. "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell. I've heard of Vermil, though. Perhaps we could spar sometime?"

"I'd like that, Jaune. Good luck to you."

"Likewise, and a good hunt for you as well Weiss."

Taking a brief pause to refocus, Weiss replied, "Right, Initiation's starting soon. Thank you, and to you as well."

The PA speakers crackled to life as an announcement came with Goodwitch's voice. _"All Initiates must report to the cliffs within five minutes. I repeat, all Initiates must report to the cliffs within five minutes. Tardiness will result in dismissal."_

As Pyrrha and Weiss left in a rush, Jaune did a final check on his gear, and found that he had forgotten something. Going back into his locker, he pulled out sword, Orion. The blade was 22 inches long. The hilt differed from most katana, and looked to be made for a longsword with its waisted, double-handed grip. The guard was also in a longsword style, formed like a small bar, but it was only extended on the bladed side with the end hooking up. There was also a thick, round pommel with the _Moon_ rune etched in red on both sides.

Holstering the sword on a magnetic-like clasp, as he did not have or need a sheath for it on his hip, he made haste to the cliffs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the Initiates were standing by the cliffs on square metal platforms, and all were focused on Headmaster Ozpin standing before them, awaiting his instructions.

In the same flat tone as before, "You have all trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest, where that training will be put to the test. Usually, you all would be tasked to find an artifact in ruins north of here and return with said artifact."

Pausing for a moment to take a sip of tea out of his mug, "However, today marks the twentieth anniversary of the death of the founder of Beacon, my father, Gehrman. To honor his memory, I have decided to use his original idea for Initiation. This year, it will be more difficult than any other year. Instructions will be sent to your scrolls as you complete certain tasks. Your first task will begin as soon as you land."

Taking another sip, and adopting a more serious tone "Professors and other Beacon staff will observe you all, but we will not interfere until your Initiation is complete. Remnant does not offer a safety net, and so neither will we. Do not hesitate to destroy all obstacles on your path… or you will die. And so, in the words of my father, 'the night will be long, and it will be dark. So go out and Hunt; it's for your own good.' "

And with those… inspiring words, all of the platforms the aspiring students were standing on shifted in position, revealing them to be launching pads. They took ready positions, and were launched one after another into the air with a rapid-fire staccato. Goodwitch pulled out an enlarged scroll to observe the students as they landed; while Ozpin turned to watch the temporarily flying students prepare their various landing strategies, and even a few enjoying the experience. _'Ah…to be young again.'_

As Jaune was launched, a feral smile grew on his face with a large rush of adrenaline coursed through his veins, both from his flight and the anticipation of what will come after landing. "Let the Hunt begin once more!"

As Jaune reached the apex of his flight, he pulled out Orion to pinch and twist the pommel. Acting as a switch, an inner mechanism in the pommel split the blade into two equal halves, with one side rotating on two different axes to form a twin-blade. Once settled, the pommel also split in twain and each half slid along the hilts and blades to stop at the points. When they stopped, a red string shot out and connected the two gear mechanisms. In a split second seconds, what was once a katana had become a bow-blade, revealing the origin of the name as being based off of a Huntsman that had fought alongside Jaune's father. _'Good thing I practiced with this so often. I almost cut my leg off the first time I tried.'_

Reaching into a pouch on his belt with his right hand, he pulled out a marble sized, silver-colored metal ball that had flakes of red on and in it. With _Oedon Writhe_ and _Formless Oedon_ , Jaune had gained the knowledge and ability to create and use what he liked to call 'quicksilver bullets'.

Reaching to the sharp point of the arrow rest, Jaune pricked his thumb and partially coated the bullet in his blood, causing it to lose its solid state. Quickly pulling back, the bullet formed an arrow as he drew back the bowstring. As he waited to fall closer to the tree line, Jaune took aim and released the bowstring, sending the arrow with a thin red string to sink deeply into a thick tree limb in front of and below him.

Grabbing the string, Jaune shifted Orion back into its katana form and placed it back on his hip. When he reached the end of the swing, Jaune released the string and after another moment in the air, landed on another tree limb, luckily thick enough to support his weight. Jumping back to the arrow, he saw the red line had lost its form to become a few drops of blood on the forest floor.

Grabbing the arrow, it lost its structure again and returned to its original form of a small sphere. Jaune then loaded it into Evelyn, preparing for a situation where he might need to quickly fire it. _'Waste not, want not.'_

In Jaune's mind, quicksilver was much better than Dust-propelled and/or infused ammunition. While it may not be as diverse, it certainly packed a punch in its own right.

When Jaune had unlocked the two Caryll runes associated with quicksilver in the game together, a book jumped from its place on the bookshelf to the altar. Opening it, Jaune had gained a rush of insight. After skimming the pages, he confirmed the information dump and had learned a few things that had expanded his knowledge and skill set, such as the arrow retrieval and the blood-line, for lack of a better name. However, the latter was only discovered after investing more in blood quality, but they were echoes well spent. _'I wonder what my landing strategy would have been had I not learned that. Now's not the time for that though. It would seem that I have a welcoming party.'_

Said welcoming party was a dozen beowolves, led by a larger Grimm of the same type. As the normal, smaller Grimm were stalked on four legs, the one that was twice their size seemed more comfortable with a hunched over, bipedal walk. It had more armor than the decade-class beowolves, especially around the shoulder and rib-like chest armor. Its paws also had bone gauntlets with cruel, sharp claws. The mask had the red markings that denoted it as a century class (C-class), and the leader of this pack. Drawn by the scent of blood, they were searching for the source, but none of them looked up for the Hunter in the tree. Ignoring the brief vibration of his scroll, Jaune began to formulate a plan of attack. _'I should get the big one first, disorient its pack. Easy pickings.'_

With a rudimentary plan, Jaune took out Orion in its bow form. Pulling out another quicksilver bullet, he formed an arrow and fired it. Jaune's aim was true and it went almost clean through the C-class's shin. He could have gone for a headshot, but that would not have been as fun.

As it roared, the rest of the pack all turned to address the sudden noise. Jaune grew a feral grin at the Grimm's pain, and jumped down. As he was falling, he shifted Orion back into its sword form and jammed the sword into one of the longer, flatter sheath on his back. As the blade locked into place with a click, the sheath expanded to become a greatsword almost as wide as a kite shield. _'It's Ludwig's turn.'_

Unlike Ludwig's Holy Blade in the game, this iteration of Ludwig had no ornamentations on the blade. With the metal gleaming silver and red, Jaune held the blade facing down and impaled the first Grimm through the neck, decapitating the Grimm due to the blade's size. One down, ten more to go and then it would just be him and the big guy.

At the sound of Jaune's landing, the two closest Grimm turned and snarled at their 'prey', quick to charge recklessly at the Hunter. With an invigorated battle craze, Jaune charged in kind, swinging Ludwig with a horizontal slash to catch the pair, slicing both of their heads clean at their eyes, the fresh corpses quickly evaporating. Some of the vapor drew close to Jaune as he inhaled the refreshing scent of rot. If Grimm had any visible organs, brain matter would have splattered everywhere. _'Likely for the best that they don't. I don't want chunks all over my new threads.'_

Another peculiar trait after increasing his blood quality and arcane stats was that every attack he landed created a bloody splatter as if he was attacking beings of flesh and blood, rather than Grimm or aura-shielded warriors. After seeing that, his father told him that semblances sometimes passively manifested aura constructs as they were used. Jaune had yet to see another person use their semblance actively, so he took it with a grain of salt.

Mildly distracted by his thoughts and the 'blood', he was unable to completely avoid a claw swipe. Instead of shearing his face of, two thin gashes formed on his cheek. Snapping out of it, he quickly retaliated with an angry stab through its chest, and then spun the blade in a circle to throw the added mass at the nearest Beowolf, staggering it. As the Grimm projectile evaporated, the _Guidance_ rune briefly glowed under his clothes and the wound disappeared, leaving a virtually invisible scar to show that it was ever there.

Deciding to prioritize speed in this scenario, he spun Ludwig to eviscerate a Grimm that tried to flank him as he attacked its brethren, ending the spin with Ludwig on his back and Orion in his right hand. Reaching behind him, Jaune unsheathed his dagger, a Bowie-style 9-inch blade.

Jaune spread out his arms to the circling pack that had just received an injured 'Alpha' and had sustained four casualties. Four of them stayed in place between the Hunter and their injured leader as it ripped the arrow out of it leg and slowly began to heal, and the other four began to charge in until a gunshot came from the trees above them. Taking advantage of the Grimm's distraction and leaving half of the pack to his unexpected reinforcements to go after the Alpha, Jaune went on the offense. _'I'll thank them after this is over.'_

His first attack was a thrust of his dagger under the left-most Grimm's jaw; it quickly went up and pierced its 'brain'. Quickly sidestepping a claw swipe from the nearest Grimm, Jaune dashed again but towards it and stabbed Orion through its 'heart'. Viscerally tearing out his sword through its chest with a satisfyingly large amount of 'blood' painting the forest floor, Jaune dashed again between the two remaining beowolves and spun with his blades making quick work of the last two of the 'Alpha guard'. Jaune, observing his next prey, saw that the Alpha was almost fully healed and glaring at him with the unquenchable hatred and hunger commonplace to them.

Noticing that the gunshots had stopped, he briefly looked back and saw that the other Grimm were evaporating from a sudden case of death, Jaune looked back, and saw a glimpse a red on the other side of the clearing. Taking a closer look, Jaune saw Pyrrha begin to run. _'She has very convenient timing. Oh well, now that the warm-up's done, time for the fun part. Let's see if I can kill the big guy before she gets here. Challenge accepted!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Spartan huntress was one of the first to be launched, and was the first to land on a thick tree limb. Quickly climbing as high as she could, she scanned the sky for the one who had caught her interest. Finding Jaune beginning to descend, she used the scope on Milo's rifle form to observe his landing strategy from a few hundred yards away.

As the tree Jaune had hit was on the edge of a clearing, she saw the silver arrow, formed seemingly out of nothing, embedded into the tree limb and the red string retract enough so that Jaune would not slam into the ground. With a solid landing, he jumped back to retrieve his arrow, with his back to her as he did so. He turned around, and the arrow was gone.

Feeling her scroll vibrate, she grabbed it and read the text that had arrived. ' _Your first task is to find a partner. The first person that you make eye contact with will be your partner and teammate for your entire time at Beacon Academy._ _-Headmaster'_

Hearing a loud, feminine scream, "WHAT!" echo in the woods, Pyrrha made a quick and easy decision. _'I should go meet up with him. I definitely wouldn't mind him as a partner. He seemed like a nice guy during our brief meeting.'_

Focusing her attention back on her potential partner, she saw that he was about to engage a pack of Beowolves with a C-class leading it. They hadn't noticed him yet, and he seemed to be formulating a strategy. _'I'd better hurry over there, give him some back up.'_

Using her aura to enhance her body, she rapidly leaped from tree to tree with little noise to avoided attracting any more possible Grimm below her. Reaching the opposite side of the clearing from Jaune and the pack, she pulled out her weapon in its rifle mode as she saw Jaune calmly stand with a smaller pack than before circling him.

Taking aim, she fired into the Grimm directly behind Jaune that was about to attack him. Taking advantage of the pack's distraction, he charged the 'Alpha guard', giving her three more clear shots as she defended his back while at the same time evaluating his combat skill.

BANG! _'Offensive oriented, proficient in dodging and parrying'_

BANG! _'Able to use agility and strength-oriented weapons with a clear mind.'_

BANG! __ _'I definitely made the right choice.'_

As they both eliminated their half of the remaining pack, she hurried over to assist him kill the Alpha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have an audience, vermin, so let's put on a show!"

The Alpha, enraged by the loss of its pack, howled with fury and bloodlust and charged Jaune while the Hunter stood still, taking out Evelyn with his left hand. At 10 feet away, Jaune raised his firearm and fired, hitting it directly on its mask between its eyes. As the facial mask of a Grimm is the toughest armor it has, the shot did not do much damage. However, the force was enough to stagger the Grimm. As it fell to its knees, Jaune dashed forward. As he did so, his right arm began to glow red.

Forming a knife hand, he thrust his arm and pierced the Grimm in its 'heart'. Clenching that same hand into a fist while still elbow deep in the Alpha, Jaune ripped out his arm, tearing the chest cavity of the Grimm apart. Deeply inhaling the rotten stench that he had quickly grown accustomed to, he exhaled with a very satisfied look on his face as he approached Pyrrha through the vapor.

"We meet again. Lovely day for a walk in the woods, is it not?" He greeted his new companion.

Clearly impressed by his display, she responded, "Hello again, Jaune, and indeed it is. So it seems like we're partners now."

Jaune agreed to a spar, but was confused about the comment about partners. "What the hell do you mean by partners?"

"Didn't you read the text sent out a couple of minutes ago after you landed?" She asked confused.

"Now that you mention it, my scroll did vibrate. I was a bit distracted with prey in front of me."

Pulling out his scroll, he read the text that confirmed that they were partners with their eye contact, and then suddenly the scroll vibrated again.

' _Congratulations on finding your partner for the next four years. Your next task is to find another set of partners to form a team of four. This will, once again, be determined by eye contact. -Headmaster'_

Jaune mildly scoffed, "Headmaster? Sounds more like shitty Dungeons & Grimm dungeon master to me."

Hearing his newly minted partner giggle, he looked back at her instead of his phone. "Well Pyrrha, care to go for a walk?"

"Indeed I do, Jaune. Lead the way."

Heading in a random direction, the two set off deeper into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back where they had began, Ozpin and Glynda looked at the enlarged scroll now resting on a portable stand as they observed the newest batch of potential students.

"Well, it seems like everyone has now found a partner, with Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie as the last pair. I hope that they can work together cohesively. Their personalities seem to be complete opposites." Goodwitch conferred to her boss/mentor/colleague/friend.

Finishing the last of his tea, Ozpin replied, "If you had read their files, you would know that they came here together. They've likely worked together for some time, and may have some of the best teamwork right now of any pair. What of Hans and Julie's son?"

"Let me see… Jaune Arc? The first apprentice to pass the entrance requirements in over a decade, he has been paired with Ms. Nikos, and has just finished an C-class Beowolf in a rather… visceral method."

Looking at a replay of the footage, he agreed with her choice of words. "Indeed. It would seem that we have many interesting students this year. I look forward to see how they do tonight."

"Headmaster, why did you really change Initiation this year?" She didn't believe that it was just for his father's memory.

After a brief silence, he stopped staring into the beautiful forest and looked at Goodwitch. "It was the request of a few friends of ours."

"Who?" She asked, wanting a clearer answer.

"Ah, but that would be telling." He gave her a faint, enigmatic smile. "You'll see them as they call after the team commencement ceremony. But for now, let's watch the next generation prove themselves. Oh, and please call Bart for some more coffee. I seem to have run out."

"Very well, sir." She replied curtly before temporarily departing.

With her walking away to fulfill his request, Ozpin turned back to the scroll hooked up to the surveillance throughout the forest, focusing on the few students who had the most potential in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter End**

I changed the initiation because I feel like it would give the observing staff a better idea of each student's capabilities.

For the quicksilver bullets, I imagine this is how it works in game. I mean, as all ranged weapons use the same 'bullet', they must change form to fit the weapon in use. Besides, quicksilver, or mercury, is a liquid in room temperature, so that fits.

 **Bestiary:**

Beowolf: Century class

 _The difference between decade and century class beowolves is drastic in both appearance and attack pattern. They average around twice to three times the size of decade class, depending on their age. They adopt a bipedal stance and grow bone gauntlets with long claws. They also grow more armor, namely thicker spiked shoulders similar to pauldrons, and strips of armor along the chest that resemble ribs. Like every other C-class, red markings form on their facial masks, and are able to regenerate at a rate quick enough to recover from minor injuries in battle in a short amount of time._

 _They are more cautious and cunning in battle than the younger brethren that accompany them in packs, and prefer to use them as distractions to land fatal blows with their claws. If debilitated, it will temporarily retreat behind its pack to heal._

 _What truly makes them dangerous is the pack around them. Packs with an Alpha exhibit more teamwork and a pack mentality than without one._


	5. The Night Unfurls

**Chapter 5: The Night Unfurls**

It was early in the afternoon, and Jaune has been casually strolling along with Pyrrha through the Emerald Forest for about an hour or two… well as casual as one can be while being on guard in a forest full of Grimm. A common strategy while traveling is to keep up good spirits. Boredom can so often descend into frustration, drawing the soulless abominations like flies to honey. Jaune was humming the tune to 'Laurence, the First Vicar' as he tried to think of something to talk about.

' _I need to get used to talking with people my age. Yesterday was great, but the way things are going now, it'll be four years of awkward silence.'_ To break the silence, Jaune asks his partner, "I'm curious Pyrrha, but did winning four tournaments get?"

Blinking at the mild surprise at the break of silence, Pyrrha responded with a sad smile, "Surprisingly only the third. She went in already prepared for defeat, and told me as such before the fight."

"Damn, that's depressing." His bland line delivery gave her a light laugh.

Keeping the conversation alive, Pyrrha wanted to know more about her new partner. "She tried, nonetheless, but it didn't have that… spark, you know? What about you? You said that you didn't go to any Academy; where did you train?"

"All over." Keeping the exact locations nebulous but truthful, "I apprenticed to my Dad, since he's a Hunter."

Their conversation was ended by the sound of an explosion in close proximity. "Well, it seems our comrades have engaged the enemy. Shall we take a look?"

"Should be a blast!" With Pyrrha smiling at the pun, they started running towards the noise, with Jaune pulling out Orion and locking it into Ludwig, keeping it on his back with his left hand on the hilt. Pyrrha pulled out Milo and shifted it to its rifle mode.

The noise originated from about a half of a mile away, echoing nicely on the trees. As they were running through the trees and jumping over exposed roots, they could hear more explosions getting louder as they approached, as well as short bursts of automatic fire.

"Pyrrha, your weapon seems quite sophisticated. Did you design it?" He asked, as some of his father's interest in weapon design and creation rubbed off on him.

Keeping her eyes on the path ahead, she replied, "Miló and Akoúo were my mother's weapons before she retired. When I was accepted into Sanctum, she gave them to me and trained me in its use." Sparing a glance at her partner, "What about yours?"

Sensing some tension in her voice, Jaune put the topic under the category of things to avoid for now. "I had some inspiration in the designs based on previous hunters, but my Dad and I worked on them together. Nothing too fancy, but they get the job done and I look cool doing it."

Seeing the logic in that, she asked, "You said that your father is also a blacksmith, correct? I may not have intimate knowledge in skills like that, but I can see the high level of skill required in their creation."

As Pyrrha finished her compliment, they stopped as they entered a clearing with smoldering craters and an evaporating sloth of Ursi. In the middle of this clearing were two people who couldn't look any more different from each other if they were trying. Both of them turn around at the sound of the newcomers entering the clearing, briefly inspecting them as Jaune and Pyrrah were doing the same.

The girl was the shortest of the four, just clearing 5'. She had a slightly more muscular build; understandable considering she was currently putting away a large war hammer that shifted into a grenade launcher as she put it to rest on her back, similar to how Ruby stored her sniper-scythe. _'She's a hammer-user? I guess she's a lot stronger than she looks. The only other hammer-user I've seen is Dad, and she's tiny compared to him. Then again, so am I… and almost everyone else.'_

The girl had a pale white complexion, similar to Jaune before he started training and spent a lot more time outdoors, but healthier. _'If anything, her skin looks like Marie's, only real.'_

She had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing seems to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt in pink, was on the back, just between her shoulders. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light blue respectively.

She also wore a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles.

She also seemed to wear some sort of armor that began in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. _'Yet another outfit with a design similar to a corset. What is that, three now?'_

The male was almost six feet tall with a very slender build. He had a fair complexion with long, black hair in a ponytail and a magenta streak on the front left side. He's wearing a dark green tailcoat, diagonally buttoned in the Vytal fashion, with black and golden trim as well as pink cuffs. It has sleeves loose enough, extending just over his hands, to store his weapons as he slid the compacted, green, dual Sickle-SMG's underneath them. The outfit is completed with a long sleeved shirt underneath the jacket, white pants, and black shoes.

"Hello~!" The girl rushed at them, and was now standing on front of them with a wide smile. Grabbing their hands and shaking them vigorously, she continued, practically bouncing with energy, "I'm Nora, and this is my ninja best friend Ren, or best friend who's a ninja? I guess we're together now… But not together-together, just like a team, you know? Oh, this is going to be so much FUN!" Nora grabbed Pyrrha in a hug and lifting her and spinning her around, laughing with glee and oblivious to how awkward Pyrrha was to her antics, looking to the two males for guidance and salvation.

Ren sighed in a defeatist tone. "Nora, please put her down."

"Okay, Ren!" Gently setting the dizzy redhead down, "So who are you guys? Or guy and girl, or is it girl and guy? I like both of your headgears. Did you decide to match? No wait, they don't look anything alike. Not that that's a bad thing, because they suit both of you."

Used to being around a hyper girl due to one third of the triplets, though to a much lesser extent, as well as not having to recover from unexpected dizziness, Jaune took it upon himself to reciprocate an introduction. "I'm Jaune, and this is Pyrrha. Pleasure to meet you both."

Ren nodded, "Likewise, Jaune. It would seem that we're a team now. I hope that we can work well together."

Hearing some nearby howls and growls, they halted their conversation and focused on the new arrivals, about dozen D-class and newborn Nemeans, the feline 'cousins' to beowolves. Jaune replied to Ren, pulling out Ludwig as he did so, "I guess we are about to find out. Here kitty kitty kitties~!" He took a slightly higher pitch in his voice to mock the Grimm.

As if they understood his mocking, the Grimm charged and the four hunters responded in kind with Jaune in the front. Jaune held his great sword in a low stance, almost dragging it behind him, and then quickly swung the blade up as the first Grimm entered his range, bisecting the Grimm and causing a crimson spray that was ignored by the other three as they were focused on the fight ahead of them.

With the first kill, Jaune laughed and boasted, "Looks like first blood is mine!"

He jumped, shifting his grip so that his sword pointed down, and thrust towards the ground, impaling his second kill, a D-class, through its back and pinning it to the ground with the evaporating Grimm acting as an impromptu sheath. Rather than pull Ludwig out, he unlocked Orion, leaving Ludwig embedded in earth and smoking shadow for the moment.

Nora, hearing a challenge in his boast, responded in kind by swinging her hammer like a golf club, splattering the Grimm with a loud crack and launching it, along with the one immediately behind it into a nearby tree. "C-C-C-Combo~! Oooh are we playing Kill Count? Loser buys a stack of pancakes!"

Ren, used to Nora's obsession with that game, responded without missing a beat as stabbed the sickle blades into the eyes of his first kill, "I'll get in on that if I must."

He then charged the nearby trio to his left, firing his dual weapons, Stormflower, and peppered their faces to distract and blind them. Ren stopped in the middle of the three newborns, jump kicked the Nemean in the back in the chest, and with his limbs enhanced by his aura, caved in its chest cavity and causing massive damage.

Using the now dead Grimm as a springboard, Ren corkscrewed in mid air, dealing several deep slashes to the other two. Landing on the ground rolling, Ren quickly turned back around and finished the two off with bullets that, at point-blank range, pierced through the sides of their heads.

Pyrrha shield bashed one to stun it before slicing its throat with her sword. Using her momentum, she turned around to stab a Nemean that was about to attack her back and thrust her sword straight through its eye, and out the back of its head. At this point, Pyrrah found that her weapon was currently stuck in its head, and shifted the corpse to gain better leverage to quickly pull out her weapon.

As she was distracted, another Nemean charged at her with a loud roar, seeking to take advantage. Just as she was moving her shield to block its blow, the move proved to be unnecessary as the Grimm suddenly collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut, a dagger in the back of its skull the culprit. As it lay on the ground, 'blood' trickling down from the wound, contrasting almost beautifully with the abyssal black of Grimm fur and bone white of its armor, Pyrrah broke from her internal musing from her partner calling out to her as he pulled out the dagger, a nine inch Bowie and held in a reverse grip. With a smile on Jaune's face like he's having the time of his life, "Falling behind, Red. Looks like your wallets going to lighten up real quick, I saw Nora slurp them like noodles at breakfast this morning."

Due to the prize money that she had earned, Pyrrha was unconcerned with the possible loss. All the same, she gained a familiar competitive spirit from the implied challenge, and she yanked out her sword with a flourish that literally disarmed another Nemean before spinning and stabbing it through the chest.

In a few moments, the Grimm were demolished, all but the leader, boxed in between the four, tensing to defend any attack. Suddenly, looking at Nora and her weapon, Jaune had an awfully wonderful idea. Calling out to the cheerful carrot top, "Nora, you like pancakes, right?"

Looking at him like he asked the dumbest question in the world, and yet somehow not losing one iota of her glee, "You bet, why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering…" Pausing for dramatic effect, Jaune locked Orion into the second sheath on his back. It was smaller, but thicker and more box-like in shape. As he heard a familiar click, he pulled it over his shoulder as a rectangular shaft covered Orion's blade, leading to a thick hammerhead almost as large as Jaune's torso. The head's corners, cut at a 45˚ angle, had all sharp angles removed. On both sides that are used as the striking surface, there were several holes about as thick as a finger. Jaune held a finger briefly over almost invisible panel on the shaft, and the vents began to glow an ominous red, highlighting the red layers in the metal. Jaune gave a wild, savage grin, and asked, "Do you want to make one?"

Nora looked a bit unsure, "Well, I don't know. Ren always told me not to be in a kitchen unsupervised."

"But we're not in a kitchen, and you are supervised."

Nora perked up at the revelation, "OH boy! Hammer high five!" and her hammerhead glowed with pink in anticipation due to its primed ammunition.

With both hammer wielders laughing manically, Jaune charged from its front left side, and Nora from the front right. As one, they swung their hammers, meeting in the middle with the Grimm in the way. With a splat and a circular spray of blood forming a line between the two, the hammers met and immediately exploded with a red blaze and pink smoke.

The two more reserved members of the team looked at each other, resigned to dealing with the two trigger-happy battle-crazed fiends.

Taking a deep post-battle inhale of the addicting rotten stench of Grimm vapor and a loud sigh of relief and appreciation, Jaune answers, "Pyrrha, Nora, Ren?" All three turn to Jaune as he called out to them, seeing his feral grin. "I believe this is the beginning of a _beautiful_ friendship." All four smile at the proclamation in their own way, with Nora copying Jaune's, Ren with his small, reserved smile usually directed at Nora, and Pyrrha smiling warmly.

Nora looked down and asked, "When did Grimm start bleeding? If this one is a pancake now, is this the syrup?" Bending down and reaching towards it to taste it, Ren called out with a practiced tone to rein her in, "Nora! I don't think that's a good idea."

Nora blew him a raspberry, even though she followed his cautionary advice, "You're no fun!"

Pyrrha, looking around, saw that a few other select Grimm were also bleeding form their wounds, and brought it to her team's attention. Jaune, feeling an explanation was due, "That would be my doing. It's my manifestation."

While two of them gained a look of realization on their faces, Nora looked puzzled. "Mani-what?"

Ren stepped in to explain to his best friend, "Manifestation, Nora. While actively using a Semblance, a person's aura can create temporary illusions that best fit the Semblance, and therefore the person. In this case, it's 'blood'." Ren said the last word while using his fingers to make quotation marks.

Jaune thanked him for explaining to her, and furled his brow in thought. "Hey, did any of you get a scroll message after we met?"

Pulling out their scrolls, they found yet another text missed in the heat of battle.

' _As you have now found new comrades, your next task awaits. On a map you will find beacons marked on it, as well as your current location. These are supply drop boxes, one for each team. Or rather, there would be if there wasn't a technical difficulty and one was not deployed. In light of this, the supply drops will be first come, first served. Looted supply drops will be red for occupied, and black for available. The next message will be sent at 0600. -Headmaster'_

Quickly switching to the map application, they indeed found beacons that located the supply drops, and even a number determining their current distance from each respective drop. There was only one problem, which the member of their quartet with the hat decided to vocally point out. "What the fuck? There's only one left! Stupid fucking Grimm." _'Almost not worth the echoes.'_

Nora agreed with him by yelling at her scroll, "BOOOO! You suck as DM, Ozzy!"

Ren, seeking to calm them, or at least Nora down to prevent negative emotions form attracting even more Grimm, "There is a silver lining. It is not far away, and is the closest one to us, and adjacent to a river, so we'll have fresh water and a barrier."

Pyrrha added her own two cents, "It could be worse. It could have been on the other side of the forest."

Jaune, calming down from his post-battle high, "You're right. Oh well, time's a-wasting! Let's move."

As one, they began to run, hoping for a semi-decent meal of rehydrated military rations and tents for the night, as the weather forecast this morning predicted a windy night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

With significant haste, only briefly halted by the odd Grimm or two, Jaune and his companions had reached the supply box, but they were not quick enough. On the opposite side of the supply drop, were three girls that Jaune was familiar with, and one that he had briefly exchanged a conversation of facial expressions with last night. No one moved as a thick tension filled the air.

Which was broken by a socially clueless girl cloaked in red waving at calling out, "Hi Jaune! Lovely forest we're in, isn't it?"

Jaune smiled at the breaking of the ice, "Well it's no grandmother's house, little red, but it's not bad. We've even killed a few big bad beasties along the way."

Ruby whined at the fairy tale reference, "I told you to call me Ruby. It wasn't funny at Signal, and it still isn't here."

Yang cut in, "Hate to barge in, but we're kind of in the middle of something. Or rather, something in the middle of us." Pointing at the metal crate containing the supplies for the night.

Ren spoke, acting with the gravitas of a diplomat between two armies with a peace treaty, "Let's be reasonable here. There's not reason that we must fight over the provisions."

Yang, nodding in agreement, said, "Right! Because we were here first!"

Nora was having none of that, and retorted maturely with, "Nuh-uh!"

As the two argued almost childishly over who had indeed came first, everyone bar Jaune and Ruby began readying their weapons. Ruby was frantically trying to calm her sister down, but with little success. Jaune tried a different approach, as he grew frustrated with the situation, and inhaled deeply. _'This is gonna fucking suck.'_

A loud roar nearly deafened everyone in the area, and an uneasy silence fell on the bank of the stream as everyone turned to the source of the cacophonous noise, Jaune. _'OH FUCK THAT HURTS!'_

Mentally unleashing a tirade for nearly wrecking his vocal cords again, especially so soon after they had fully healed after he had tried it for the first time, Jaune began violently coughing, causing even more pain. With a sudden flurry of red rose petals, Ruby ran over at a blurring speed, with her sister not far behind her to make sure their friend was okay. White and black hung back a bit, but still looked on in concern for the well-being of a colleague.

In addition to the siblings, his new teammates and partner surrounded him, laying him down on his side as he continued coughing violently, feeling a few specks of blood on the palm hovering in front of his mouth. After an agonizing minute, he stopped and took a few deep, rasping breaths, calming down from the adrenaline rush. _'It's not as bad as last time. At least I know what I'm investing my echoes into tonight.'_

Ruby asked, "What did you do?"

"Oh dear Oum, are you all right?" Jaune's partner asked at the same time.

Jaune sat up, and with harsh grit in his voice from the damage, causing his entire audience to wince from the audible pain in his voice, "I'm… all right. It's a… technique I discovered. I… haven't mastered it yet… close ,though. You should have seen me… the first time I tried this."

No one there wanted to because they did not want to imagine how what just happened could have been worse. From outside the small crowd, Jaune heard Weiss ask with a tinge of curiosity in her voice, "Is that why you're voice sounded like it did yesterday? Because of… that?"

Turning to Weiss, Ruby remembered that Jaune's voice did sound like it did when they first met. "Hey yeah, how did you do that?"

Smirking to mask his pain, "Can't teach it, I don't think. I call it… The Beast Roar. What do you think?"

Blake, silent until now, gave her opinion. "An appropriate name."

Everyone agreed, remembering a tremor of primal fear when they had heard it, not unlike their own first encounters with a Grimm.

Still worried for her partner, "Why did you feel the need to hurt yourself doing that?"

"It got you… all to stop, no?" Realizing his intent, they all were embarrassed about how trigger-happy they had been over something so trivial.

Nodding at his wisdom, Ruby said, "He's right. It's easy to forget that we are not enemies. That title belongs to the Grimm."

With a potential conflict averted, Weiss said, "Well, let's take a look and see how much we can share."

"I also have some extra food supplies. I try to always keep some in handy, just in case." Ren added, glancing briefly at Nora, wordlessly stating his companion as the reason why.

Leaving Jaune to sit on the ground and recover, the two teams took inventory of the drop's contents.

-2 tents

-4 sleeping mats

-4 Emergency Blankets

-2 buckets

-MRE rations (which, to everyone's relief, was enough for everyone)

-Biodegradable eating necessities (plates, utensils, etc.)

-Camping stove with Liquid Fire Dust Fuel

"It may be a bit small, but I believe we can fit three people in each." Ren voiced his thoughts on the tents.

Yang pitched her own thoughts on the matter, "Looks like it'll be a tight fit. You boys gonna be okay, or will we have two more tents for the night?"

For once, Ruby shared in her suffering due to Yang's innuendo as many faces became varying shades of red and glared at the blonde, Weiss most of all, as she was offended at her crass behavior. The best off was Nora, who just tilted her head, "I don't get it. Ren doesn't have a… Oooooooh." And there it was, six out of seven, a victory for Yang. Looking back at Jaune, Yang became puzzled, as he bore no reaction.

Jaune was not looking, nor was he listening to the group. He was busy staring at the moon. _'At least the pain is mostly gone now.'_

Standing back up, Jaune turned around and saw the group staring at him. He asked, "What are you doing? We're wasting daylight. I'd like to get food in my belly before dark."

Hearing his nearly recovered voice seemed to get them back to their senses. Weiss voiced her concern for their situation, "We still need to figure out sleeping arrangements. Even if we manage to squeeze three people in each tent, we'll still have two extra people."

Curtly, Jaune replied, "Two-person watch shifts. After all, we are in a Grimm-infested forest."

He continued to take charge of the situation. "All right, let's divvy up duties and get this done quick. Nora, Yang, could you get one bucket filled with water, and one with sand?"

Saluting, mockingly on Yang's part and like an Atlas soldier for Nora, "On it boss!"

Ren, stepping in to volunteer, "I've cooked MRE's, especially this… flavor, for lack of a better term. I also have some spices on hand so that we can eat something with taste."

Nodding, Jaune asked, "Want some help setting up?"

Shaking his head, Ren replied, "Unnecessary, but thank you. Thankfully, this one provides bread so we won't have to share plates"

The disguised Faunus was next, "I've used these tents before. They're a bit tricky, so I'll need someone to help me."

Proving her point, Jaune looked at the tents and agreed with her. "You mind showing me how? I've only used single-sized before."

Weiss raised her hand, "Would you mind showing me too? I've never used a tent before."

Blake looked slightly disapproving, but was not surprised, "Never? You have never gone camping before for training?"

Shifting a bit, "No. I've never had the chance."

"All right. Anyone else need to know?" Blake shrugged, brushing the matter aside, as at least she was willing to learn.

Ruby, along with Pyrrha, had already started on the second tent. Calling out to her teammate, "No worries, Blake. We got this."

Jaune sighed in mild relief, _'So that's her name. Thank you Ruby for saving me that awkward question.'_

In a few minutes, their rudimentary camp was ready, and they were all sitting around the stove on appropriated logs. They did not want to risk building a fire to attract unwanted attention, so the heat from the small stove would have to do as the last remnants of a winter chill carried on the wind.

With their weapons on the ground behind the logs that they sat on, well within easy reach in case of an ambush, they settled in for dinner and an awkward silence filled the air.

Jaune was used to eating in a crowd, coming from a big family. The Arc family might not have had a full family meal as frequently as in his childhood, but they still happened at least twice a year no matter how busy everyone was. However, those meals were never as quiet as what the two teams were currently experiencing. Scarfing down the last of his portion of what appeared to be chicken soft tacos, Jaune pulled out his torch from the belts on his right thigh in order to change that.

"Jaune, what are you doing?" Pyrrha was the first to ask, her voice tinged with curiosity.

Ruby asked excitedly, "Oooh, is that another one of your weapons? What does it do? Can you show me your other weapons? Pleeeaasssse?" Adding a puppy-eyed glaze to coerce Jaune into spilling the beans. Yang smirked, as no one she had seen had ever resisted that look. It was how Ruby convinced their uncle to start her training early, after all, and with such a dangerous weapon as a scythe, no less.

Alas, to the siblings' shock, Jaune merely smirked, "Ruby, I have seven sisters. Do you really think that I wouldn't gain a resistance to that?" With the reveal of his siblings, Ruby's gaze shifted to horror, and his team perked up, wanting to know more about their 'leader'.

"Dear God, how did you survive?" thinking about all of the things Yang had put her through. The rest of the group were baffled at the concept, although Nora kept smiling and asked, "How'd you not drown in all of the estrogen?"

Jaune laughed at both of their questions, thinking, _'Oh thank the goddess she stopped. Only Violet ever used it, but they don't need to know that.'_

"A large house, and because they're all older than me, most of them had moved out before I was a teenager. It's a full house only on special occasions. Well… Bianca, the eldest, moved back in recently, but that's because she took over the family business."

Setting down the torch and propping it on the log for the moment, Jaune had an epiphany. "But to answer your earlier question, it's a flare torch. Just a thought, but why don't we all introduce our weapons? If we're going to work together, we should know each other's capabilities."

After a moment, everyone nodded, agreeing with his common sense. Looking at the girl sitting on his left, shaking with excitement like an adorable puppy at seeing new weapons, "Ruby, would you mind leading us off? We can go clockwise."

Ruby pouted like a five year old, "No fair! That means you'll go last."

"Really? I hadn't noticed. What a coincidence, eh?" He put on a façade of shock that no one believed.

Ruby's pouted at him for a brief moment, but excitement to see new weapons quickly overtook her. Standing up and stepping back, she unfolded Crescent Rose and explained her weapon's basic information as she went though a few slow attack motions. Taking her example, Yang raised her arms to show off her shotgun gauntlets, Ember Celica.

One by one, each of them revealed their respective weapons and their basic capabilities; Blake with Gambol Shroud, Weiss with Myrtenaster, Ren with Storm Flower, Nora's Magnhild, and Pyrrha's pair of Miló and Akoúo. Finally, it was Jaune's turn.

Clearing his throat, Jaune started with Evelyn. After that, Jaune pulled out Orion, and he saw Blake's small flinch.

Concerned, Jaune asked, "You all right, Blake?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I knew someone with a katana, and we… parted on bad terms." Seeing her discomfort, Jaune didn't push any further and shifted Orion to its bow form.

Ruby looked all over him, and Yang jokingly asked, "Oh dear, Ruby. Checking out our model so brazenly. Whatever happened to the sweet, innocent sister I used to know?"

"Y-Yang, stop it!" She stammered, turning back to the chuckling Hunter, and ignoring everyone else's amusement.

"Jaune, where's your quiver? I don't see one on you, or any arrows for that matter." That question visibly brought curiosity to the rest of the group, as they had not noticed that. That is, all except for Pyrrha, who remained silent, having no desire to reveal that she had been spying on… _'Observing'_ __Jaune and had been wondering the same thing all day.

"How about a demonstration?" Jaune asked. At Ruby's gleeful smile, Jaune reached into his ammo pouch and pulled out, to their befuddlement, a silver marble flaked with red. "Actually, it's also my ammo for Evelyn as well." Confused, Weiss asked the rather obvious question, "How is that possible?"

"Yeah, that's no arrow. Aren't they usually long and pointy with feathers?" Nora continued.

Ignoring their questions, Jaune pulled out his dagger, "Oh, and this is Yharnam by the way. Before you ask Ruby, she's just a dagger." After the Grimm attack, Jaune only found it fitting that the first weapon that he and his father make would be a dagger. Using the point, Jaune pricked his finger and smeared the bullet with his blood, to everyone's surprise and confusion. _'Well, at least I only have to show this off once for them. Better now than in the heat of battle.'_

To all of their shock, the solid bullet became an arrow, right before he fired into the ground. Picking it up and transmuting it back into a bullet and placing it into Evelyn, Jaune answered the unasked questions with, "It's an ability I trained with my semblance."

The Spartan asked, "Your blood? I've seem some strange semblances, but that's quite…" she stopped, not knowing a delicate way to put it.

Jaune had no such adherence to decorum, "Strange, maybe, but it's me."

Cutting into the moment by clapping a couple of times to gain their attention, Yang said, "Hate to cut into your little bonding session, you two, but you're not finished quite yet, Jaune."

A brief moment of confusion, and then snapping his fingers, "Oh right. I apologize for that. I can get into tangents sometimes."

Continuing with his demo, he locked Orion into Ludwig and hefted up the massive blade. Impressed with his strength, and remembering his cut figure, Yang hid her blush by asking, "So Jaune, you never answered my question yesterday. Compensating for something?"

"That all you got? Online trolls would eat you alive, and not in the fun way. And so I ask again, care to find out?"

Yang's reddening face conceded the victory to Jaune, as he shifted back to reveal his last weapon on hand, much to Nora's joy of finally having a hammer buddy. "This is Djura. The vents are for a high-grade Fire Dust Crystal, in case I'm in the mood for a 'crush and burn'."

His arsenal, and the vast amount of situations he would be prepared for as a result were impressive. However, Ruby had one question niggling her mind.

"So none of your weapons turn into a gun?"

Jaune, mildly scoffing as he put down his weapons, "Don't sound so disappointed, Ruby, I've got one. It's just not here. Besides, it saves a lot of time and money using less complex weapons."

Pyrrha, in a light-hearted jest, asked, "You sure that you don't have anything else?"

Jaune, looking up in a totally innocent manner, "Not weapons, no."

Even Ruby, a self-proclaimed weapon nerd, found that to be a bit over the top, and asked, "What else could you need or have? Is that torch also a flamethrower? Is that small lantern a bomb?"

"Well–"

Ren cut in, "I'm pretty sure she was joking."

On the inside, the Vytalian thought, _'Please, dear merciful Oum, don't have a bomb. I can barely control Nora as it is.'_

"Just to make it clear, I don't have any bombs." He clarified, to the relief of everyone except Nora's disappointment.

"What guy doesn't like to make a bang?" Yang quipped.

Ignoring the innuendo, Jaune picked up the torch that had started this whole weapon exhibit, and he said, "But back to the matter at hand. It's not a flamethrower, although that would be pretty cool. Not important. What is, though, is the answer to my next question."

"And that is?" Blake deadpanned.

"Who wants some after dinner music?" He smiled and pushed a button hidden on the shaft, the torch quickly expanded into a musical instrument, compelling Weiss to ask, "Is that a violin?"

He replied, "Close, but not quite. Iosefka is a hybrid between a viola and a violin. She has more strings so that I have more range. A gift from my youngest sister, Amethyst."

It was a beautiful instrument. After shifting from a torch, the seams were airtight, a necessity for proper acoustics. It was made with wood from Forever Fall, a forest famous for its rich, red colored wood due to the sap it produces.

Pyrrha, hesitant about playing a loud instrument in their situation, "Won't that attract Grimm?"

"Way ahead of you, partner. I hired a guy to make a small modification." Sliding open a hidden panel on the side, Jaune revealed to her a computer chip and dust crystals. "With this, I can limit a range for it to be heard. I've brought it on missions before, and I guarantee that it works. I wouldn't have offered it otherwise."

"Well if you're sure, I wouldn't say no."

With no other disagreements, Jaune set the sound range for a few meters, and then tuned Iosefka's strings for a couple of minutes, as sometimes it got out of tune during a shift.

Weiss, after a small yawn, "Bianca did say you're skilled with a violin, but shouldn't we decide a watch schedule soon? It's getting a bit late."

"True. How about a short song, and then we'll decide a watch schedule. Sound fair?" Thinking for a bit, she nodded.

Jaune took off his hat, allowing a clear view of his intense dark blue eyes, unobstructed by the wide brim. He also unwound and took off his scarf, folded it, and placed it with care on top of the hat now placed on his lap.

As he brought up Iosefka to rest against his neck, Jaune decided to put on a bit of showmanship, which Weiss recognized as an introduction for a recital, "And now… ladies and gentleman… Jaune Arc with 'The One Reborn' composed by Cyan Amon."

Carrying on with the joke, Yang and Nora clapped briefly, while Weiss became struck with familiarity, thinking _'Why does that name sound familiar? Maybe I worked with him during my brief singing career? It's probably just my imagination.'_

As he played, his audience became more at peace, even the hyper Nora, soothed by the dark, haunting melody that held a tint of menace. All too soon, the music came to an end.

Recovering from her borderline trance, Pyrrha was the first to compliment, "That was lovely. Where'd you learn to play like that?"

Smiling from the praise, and putting his hat and scarf back on, "Amethyst gave me some lessons. She plays professionally, along with her other thirds." _'And it's been a big help, in more ways than one.'_

"Soooo… watch schedule?" That snapped them out of their light trance, and he continued, "Right. Well, why don't we draw straws to determine who gets what? The two with the shortest get a bye."

Nora asked, "But Jaune-Jaune, we don't have any straws, and they're aren't any straw houses or cafeterias nearby."

"Thankfully, there's an app for that. Rubes and I use it at home all of the time for chores." Yang put forth a solution.

She then sent the app, and they began linking their scrolls for it to work properly. Each person's scroll would be sent simultaneously a number between 1 and 8, with 1 - 2 getting the bye, 3 – 4 on first shift, 5 – 6 on second, and 7 – 8 on third.

"Seems fair enough." Blake shrugged, going with the flow.

After they all pressed the activation button at the same time, their shifts were determined. On first watch, Nora and Yang, with Blake and Jaune on second, and Pyrrha and Ruby on third, leaving Ren and Weiss a full night's sleep.

Thinking about how little sleep she had gotten the night before, Weiss was grateful for her good fortune. She __practically dragged herself into a tent to catch up on sleep, having been running on fumes for the past few hours. Everyone else followed suit, with the exception Yang and Nora.

Before entering the tent, Jaune turned and requested, "Since it's 22h, wake Blake and me up at 01h. Ren's on the right."

"You got it." Yang said, giving him a lazy wave.

He carefully moved to the left side of the tent, making sure not to step on Blake or Ren. The sleeping arrangements were determined earlier with each bye in one, and the two with the same shift in the same tent to facilitate waking up the correct people in the middle of the night. _'Too bad I can't visit Marie, since I've got to wake up in three hours. Am I forgetting something? Oh well, she did say that I should sleep normally anyway.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXX First Shift XXXX

With everyone asleep, the two heavy-hitting Huntresses talked quietly in order to pass the time to stay awake, while still keeping an eye out for any Grimm that might pop out nearby.

Yang started off with, "So Nora, how'd you get such a nice boyfriend?"

"Boy… oh no, Ren and I aren't together. Well we are, but not together-together. We've been friends since a long time ago. Everyone thinks we are, but we're not. It'd just be weird. I mean, he's really nice, and handsome, but it's not like that."

"Are you sure? You two seemed mighty comfortable with each other to be _just_ friends." Yang, like a shark getting a whiff of blood, didn't give up just yet.

Nora, looking a bit uneasy, "N-no. It'd be awkward. Can we talk about something else, please?"

Seeing that she might have drifted into uncomfortable territory, Yang complied. _'I might like teasing, but only to a point.'_

Changing topics, "So, how'd you meet Ren?"

"Meet where? Where we first met? The week before we came to Beacon?" Nora answered, continuing on to list every time she met her best friend after the rare times they were apart.

Yang cut her off. "No, I mean here, after you landed."

"Oh, why didn't you say so? I was flying through the air, so much fun by the way, also I saw you ahead of me. So I thought that we were in a race, with bonus points for landing distance. So I took my hammer to launch grenades and use the explosion to double and triple jump, kind of like you fire-fisting the air."

Yang snorted at the possibly unintended innuendo.

"But I aimed the wrong way, and went straight down. A big, fluffy bear broke my fall… and its face." She said, leaving her audience of one impressed that she said that in one whole breath.

"So I walked around a bit, then I heard Ren's weapons nearby. I ran, and I saw him fighting this really, REALLY big snake. Another snake was about to attack, so I banged it with one of my special grenades. Then it was like a party, and some more fluffy bears came to play, and there was much rejoicing in the land. That's when Jaune-Jaune and Pyrrha came in, and we celebrated the awesomeness of our team with some kitties. We didn't have any catnip or yarn, but Jaune and me became hammer buddies. We even made a pancake together. I've never had a hammer buddy before."

From then on, Nora began rambling to herself. "Is there some membership fee? Or…" inhale "a super-secret handshake? What if the hammers were the handshake? We banged _really_ hard, and made a big splat."

Hearing her ramble, Yang thought, _'Okay, I swear that one was on purpose. Did she forget that I'm here?'_ __

She cleared her throat, and Nora jumped a bit, "Oh, right. How'd you meet your partner?"

"So I was looking for Ruby, and instead I find a couple of Ursa. I have some fun beating them up, and one of them gets a lucky shot and hits my hair, and rip a few strands out."

Nora, gasped, completely into the sparsely detailed story, "How dares they? You have such lovely hair!"

"Thank you. I put a lot of effort into it, and they think that they can just damage perfection? That's just plain rude. Anyway, while I was… expressing my displeasure, the last one was right behind me. Before I could take care of it, Blake came in and killed it."

Nodding almost feverishly, Nora wanted to know more. "Uh-huh, and then what?"

"Uh, that's it" was the budding bard's eloquent response, which disappointed Nora a bit. "Wait, no. That can't be it. Where were the sparks, the boasts, the-"

"I guess I don't have the same… flair for story telling that you have. I like getting to the point. Well, unless I'm reading."

"Reading?"

She smiled in nostalgia, "Yeah. I used to read bedtime stories to Ruby when we were younger."

"Wouldn't your Mom have…?" Nora began to ask, but stopped, seeing a hurt look on her companion's face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up anything bad. Let's talk about something else. Do you like pancakes?"

They continued talking about random things, stopping to kill the occasional newborn Grimm wandering too close. Nora was a bit disappointed about not being able to use her ammo, but she was beginning to run low, and people were sleeping. Eventually, 01h rolled around, and they went to shake the next two up for their time for watch duty.

XXXX Second Shift XXXX

In the middle of the tent, and the easiest to access, Yang quietly shook her partner awake. Blake was a light sleeper, so she woke up quickly, and remembered why she was up before morning. Blake reached over to wake up Jaune, easily identifying who was who in the darkness.

She gently shook him up, and he sprung into action. He grabbed the dagger still on his back, and held it against her throat before she had a chance to react, as she had been a bit groggy, but no longer. She tensed up in fear, and for a brief instant, Blake thought she saw Jaune's eyes flash with a dark hunger.

Blinking, his gaze was now tinged with regret as he put away his knife; Blake dismissed it as her imagination.

Silently yawning, Jaune apologized, "Apologies Blake, I get bad dreams sometimes. Time for watch?"

"Jumpy, aren't you? And yes, it is. I need my beauty sleep, so kindly vacate." Yang answered in a whisper before her partner could.

Realizing that the two of them were still in the tent because of that small incident, they quickly switched places. Both sitting on a log, with some space between them, Jaune said, "Sorry again about earlier, Blake."

"It's all right. It's for the better to be on edge a bit out here."

They sat in an awkward silence for quite some time. Blake, finally fed up with her discomfort as her curiosity won over, asked, "How'd you know?"

Confused by the vague question, Jaune turned to her answered with a question of his own, "Know what?"

With a very mild glare, "You winked at me last night in the ballroom. You know about me being a …" She stopped, her previous confidence slipping, unable to finish her line of questioning.

"What, a pretty girl I made eye contact with across the room?" Jaune's eyes widened in realization, "OH, about you being a Faunus?"

"SSSHHH!" Blake shushed him, and after listening in to everyone else's breathing, confirming that everyone else was still asleep, "Yes, the latter. How. Did. You. Know?"

"Easy. I grew up around Faunus. To be more specific, around feline-type Faunus. I just knew what to look for."

She had never heard of a human talk about growing up with Faunus with no trace of hostility or animosity, and so took his statement with a grain of salt. "I thought you said that you grew up with your family?"

"I did indeed. Perhaps this will help. I give you… the Arc family" With everyone sharing scroll information to 'draw straws', Jaune sent a picture to Blake's scroll. Opening up the file, Blake nearly dropped her scroll. In the picture center of the picture was Jaune, dressed exactly as he was now, sans his hat. A very large man towered behind him; hands on his shoulders, and eight women surrounded him in a giant group hug. _'If this is his family, they look nothing alike…'_

What drew her attention was that the taller man and three of the women in the photo were clearly Faunus with their animalistic ears. The man had rounded ears, similar to a bear, and the three women had feline ears similar to her own, covered in fur matching their respective hair colors.

Not even trying to hide the surprise in her voice, "But… how? You all look nothing alike. And I've read history books on the Arc clan, and none of them mentioned anything about them being Faunus."

With a quiet chuckle, "Yeah, we get that a lot. Considering old family photos of previous generations, they had the same problem. As for books, well… I'm pretty sure that you might understand why."

After the Faunus Rights Revolution that had began on Menagerie ended, there was a covert effort to heavily edit, or even eliminate positive contributions in history by Faunus to negatively influence public opinion. As the picture in her hand proved, it had succeeded, at least in part. It was the public discovery and reveal of this effort that contributed to the violent shift in the White Fang's goals.

Moving behind her, Jaune pointed to everyone in the picture, naming each of them and going from his parents to his sisters from eldest to youngest.

"Wait, if you're all here, who took the picture?"

"That would be Noire's husband, Gomez." He pointed to the one with black hair that wasn't his mother.

That name rang a loud bell in Blake's head, "Gomez? As in Gomez Addams?"

He nodded, "That's the one. Why?"

"Are you kidding me? It was all over the news that a CEO married a Faunus. It was a very big deal." News covered the revelation for several days after the surprise announcement. _'Even_ he _never thought that would ever happen. But that means…'_

"Your sister is Noire Addams, the critically proclaimed author?"

"Yep. I'm guessing that you're a fan?" Jaune raised an eyebrow.

An understatement if she'd ever heard one. Whenever she could, Blake loved reading books of all genres. Some of her more recent choices in literature were of the… romantic persuasion, but she also loved horror stories, and Noire's books were immersed in the macabre.

"Very much so. I love her anthology." Blake nodded, a bit embarrassed.

"Aah, _Lovecraft's Journal_. It almost wasn't published, you know."

Shocked once again, Blake merely asked, "Does it have to do with her changing publishers?"

"Yeah. Her first publisher had died for one reason or another. He never had a problem with her, and was very pro-equality. His son, on the other hand, was cut from a different cloth. He didn't know Noire was Faunus, and denied any future business with her unless he was able to charge far above market price. He probably thought that she couldn't find a new one, as she was fortunate in finding his father, and even threatened to blackball her."

Blake was disgusted at the man's behavior, but not surprised. She had heard, and experienced similar things. "So she found a new publisher?" Searching her brain for a moment, "Sang et d'Encre?"

"Sort of. Gomez loved her books even before meeting her. So, upon discovering her predicament, he bought it and gave it to her as a wedding gift."

"How romantic." She uncharacteristically sighed with joy.

"She thought so to, and she began to express her gratitude, right in front of the rest of us."

' _Dear Oedon, those two… shit!'_ Jaune cut off his own reminiscing. __

"Finally, I remember now." He snapped his fingers, finally recalling what he had forgotten before his nap.

"Remember what?"

"Would you mind keeping a secret?" Jaune asked, a bit nervous.

Crossing her arms, "Depends, will you keep my… status a secret?"

"Seems fair. Don't see the point, but okay. Just some friendly advice, it will get out eventually. Best to do it on your terms, rather than someone else's."

Continuing, "Anyway, I forgot to pray earlier. I always do so during a Hunt."

"That's it? You're religious? You're willing to keep my secret, just to hide the fact that you practice the predominant religion in Remnant?" Blake didn't understand his anxiety.

"Not quite." He replied with a dark chuckle. He pulled out his pendant from under his clothes, the _Hunter_ rune clasping an ornate silver eye, with the iris and pupil of an unusual stone that shined in many shifting colors.

"That's… not a cross." She said, stating the obvious as she appreciated its beauty.

"No, it is not." Suddenly, she understood that their deal was indeed skewed, but not is the slant she had first thought. While if she was ousted as a Faunus, the worst that could happen would be ostracization and some mild discrimination… so nothing unexpected. For him, it was a different level. She had heard of other beliefs and doctrines, blindly labeled as pagan by the masses. They were deeply hidden, in contrast to Jaune's virtual openness by comparison.

"So do you trust me now?" She mutely nodded to answer him.

"Excellent. I want to do this before the redheaded duo wake up." He stood up and walked over to the river, only to kneel at the shore, facing the moon and its reflection in the relatively placid surface.

Bowing his head, staring right into the gem for a minute, thinking of what to say, he started his prayer in a soft voice, but full of conviction and reverence.

 _"Remain wary of the frailty of men. Their wills are weak, minds young._

 _Were it not for fear, death would go unlamented._

 _Seek the old blood._

 _Let us pray, let us wish... to partake in communion._

 _Let us partake in communion... and feast upon the old blood._

 _Our thirst for blood satiates us, soothes our fears._

 _Seek the old blood._

 _But beware the frailty of men. Their wills are weak, minds young._

 _The foul beasts will dangle nectar and lure the meek into the depths._

 _Remain wary of the frailty of men..."_

A heavy silence filled the air when he finished. Jaune turned to Blake who had walked up behind him to satisfy her curiosity. He put away his pendant and rebuttoned his shirt. She looked at him with a hint of trepidation. Jaune, much more at ease after his prayer, asked in a calm voice, "What's wrong? Did I make you uncomfortable?"

Shaking her head, Blake said, "No, I've just… never heard of a prayer like that. What kind of god would you pray to like that?"

Perking up his head, Jaune said, "Goddess, actually. We can talk about it later, if you like."

Blake was interested, if only academically, but his earlier advice took precedence in her mind. She put it aside when she heard the sound of their replacements waking up and exiting their tent.

XXXX Pyrrha, a few minutes ago XXXX

Pyrrha, before going to sleep, had set an alarm on her scroll so that she could wake up in time for her shift. As usual, she woke up a few minutes before it, eliminating the need for it as she lamented her body's sleep cycle. _'Every time.'_

Quietly shaking Ruby awake, she let out a silent yawn as she reached for the zipper, before she stopped as they heard, "-my secret, just to hide the fact that you practice the largest religion in Remnant?"

Pyrrah, at having heard only the ending of what was clearly a longer conversation, thought, _'Jaune's religious? He doesn't seem the type. Maybe I can ask him to go to the temple with me sometime?'_

With no clearer of an understanding of the situation than her fellow eavesdropper, Ruby thought, _'Secret, what secret? Is Jaune telling her that he's devout? I found it strange that he didn't pray earlier. Maybe he didn't want to in front of so many people.'_

"Not quite." He replied with a dark chuckle.

As the interaction outside the tent continued, the two inside were a bit stunned with the revelation. They turned to each other, and decided to communicate via text.

P: _Did you know about that?_

R: _I knew he was religious, but not that it was… u know. U okay?_

Pyrrah, touched with her friend's concern, smiled as she typed.

P: _Yes. I don't begrudge others for different views, though I go to temple often enough. Let's pretend we didn't hear anything, make a bit noise in a minute, and pretend that we're just waking up. I don't want to make them uncomfortable now. Talk later.'_

Ruby, a bit off put by being about to lie soon, nodded in agreement all the same.

Distracted by their non-verbal conversation, they missed the rest of the brief conversation as well as his prayer. After a minute passed, they shifted enough to make a bit of noise, and then opened their tent to switch watch duty.

Jaune, taking a deep breath through his nose, took notice of a shift in the air. _'Looks like our rest is over.'_

"Wake the others. Right fucking now." He whispered in a voice that was just loud enough for them to hear, staring with a deep intensity into the trees.

Hearing the severity and urgency in his voice, the girls brooked no arguments and complied. In one minute, everyone was up and about, weapons drawn.

"You better have a good reason to wake all of us up." Weiss was the first to voice her opinion of being up ahead of schedule.

With a feral grin and a low voice carrying a hint of anticipation, "Indeed I do. I picked up the neat trick of being able to smell Grimm, and their rotten stench permeates the air. It would seem that we are partially surrounded." The vitriol in his voice took the other seven slightly aback.

"I've never heard of that trick before. Grimm don't have a scent."

"My dad taught me. I'll teach you all later, if you want." Jaune pulled out and lit his torch, illuminating the area, including the large dog-sized spider Grimm called Arachs silently creeping from the trees towards them, a myriad of red eyes now visible as their stealthy approach failed. "Now then…" Jaune stabbed Ludwig into the ground to use a prop to hold up the flare and illuminate the area; Jaune finished his question as he unsheathed Orion and Yharnam with a savage fervor. "Who's up for a bug hunt?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unbeknownst to the heroes soon to engage in battle, at the Vale Astronomy Centre, an astronomer was studying the moon for research purposes. The man in question, Dr. Ivory Willem, Provost of the Institute, was writing a paper on the moon. For as long as history has been recorded or discovered, the moon shining above Remnant has fragmented and slowly dissipated at a constant rate. At least, that was the case until a little over two years ago.

For some reason currently unknown to the world, the rate of which the moon had been disappearing, and the fragments floating away from the larger 'whole' had slowed.

Reading over the printed sheets, Dr. Willem found that his eyes were indeed functioning well, even in his advanced age. The data read that the MDR, or moon decay rate, had at long last dropped to zero, and then continued to a microscopic negative.

Dr. Willem paused to stare up at the moon, beautiful and radiant even shattered as it was, and considered the full ramifications of this discovery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an region far away from civilization, a woman dressed primarily in black, with a couple of red 'eye' patterns, staring at the grand cosmos above her felt rather than saw something stir. She sensed something familiar; something she had not felt since… Quickly focusing at the moon, she felt the faintest stirring of apprehension upon hearing the whispers of a prayer, before ruthlessly crushing the undesired emotion and feeling amusement instead.

" **So, it seems you've found yourself a Hunter. Excellent! The game has gotten rather stale lately."** Her voice was almost human, but it subtly echoed with something both greater and lesser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter End**

I really enjoyed writing Nora; just writing whatever came to mind and picturing her voice saying the lines.

If Coco can have a handbag / HUGE Gatling gun, then I can have a torch / musical instrument. If anything, mine is more reasonable.

Speaking of weapons, I didn't go through explaining everyone's weapons because I figured that most of you wouldn't be reading this if you weren't at least passingly familiar with them.

I replaced Lovecraft in this story with Noire, one of Jaune's sisters whom you'll meet eventually. I wanted to pay homage to him.

 **Bestiary:**

Arachs

 _These Grimm take the form of large spiders. They do not have the normal growth cycle consistent with common forms of Grimm. Instead, they are all identical in size, comparable to larger canine breeds. They are primarily found in forests and caves._

 _Their exoskeletons provide minimal armor, but their thick facial masks are the thickest of any Grimm species, and use it to their advantage, using their agility to keep their prey in front of them._

 _Although weak individually, their most threatening characteristic is their numbers, and their ambush and swarm tactics. If you see a dozen, expect three dozen or more flanking you, and even a few more to crush you with a flying head-butt. Other common attacks at their disposal include leg swipes and stabs, as their legs have sharp points._

 _Presence in large numbers hint at something worse waiting in its parlor._


	6. Umbasa

**Chapter 6: Umbasa**

Year after year, Ozpin felt an intense desire to stay and observe Initiation, and the latest batch of the next generation. This year, despite the extended time frame, proved to be no different as he enjoyed in the chilling spring evening with a fresh mug of coffee imported from Mistral, a blend recommended by his fellow Headmaster in Haven. With him was his loyal deputy, Glynda. Her scroll began to sound an alert, which she began to investigate.

Pressing a few buttons, she said, "Sir, we have a problem. Three of the teams have gone missing. I am unable to find their scrolls, or them, in our surveillance."

"Who are the nearest team to their last locations?" He asked, fully alert in an instant in the way that only a veteran truly could,

After a brief moment of searching, she replied, "Two teams are on the opposite sides of the forest, and the closest are a few miles away at minimum. As for the third, it would seem that two teams have collaborated and are fighting a swarm of Arachs."

Feeling a small amount of suspicion, tightening the grip on his cane, he sternly inquired, "Are there Neiths as well?"

Viewing the surveillance of the battle, she confirmed his suspicions. "Then that would mean…"

"I'm afraid so." The headmaster cut her off. He stepped closer to watch the battle for himself.

"This must be handled delicately, but immediately." Sighing as he felt even more weight pile on his shoulders.

Glynda did not seem to agree with him, "You cannot possibly mean to…"

"I do. I believe them to be capable. They are coordinating well, despite having just met."

"Their blood will be on your hands if you're wrong." Glynda still did not look happy with his decision.

"My decision stands. Have some faith in the next generation." As she turned back to observing the other teams in the forest, Ozpin kept his attention on the eight standing as one against the Grimm. He said no more and took another sip. _'If I'm wrong, it'll be yet another on a long list of mistakes I have made. Another stone on the mountain.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune's excitement for Grimm extermination was infectious, as the desire for the thrill of battle coursed through their veins. Seeing the torch as a crucial element of the fight, as most of them could not see without it, Ruby called out, "Form a loose semi-circle around the torch! They're only coming from this side of the river."

They rushed into a firing line formation before the wave of Arachs their assault with a flurry of pointy, insectoid limbs and the occasional flying head butt meant to disrupt their defensive line.

Jaune thought about the impracticality of said action, _'Why do they do that? It stuns them for a few seconds'_ before shrugging off the internal question as he eviscerated his fourth Arach thus far.

He called out, "Hey girls, we're doing a round of Kill Count, with loser buying a round of pancakes at this café I know. You in?"

"I'll take some of that action!" Yang, being the thrill seeker she was, was first to respond.

"There better be strawberries in them!" Ruby, never one to refuse an opportunity for free sweets, was also quick to vocalize her agreement.

Blake, using her Semblance to flank and cleave another Grimm, agreed as well, indifferent to the affair and just decided to go with the flow.

"They better be of sufficient quality." Weiss, feeling a strong desire for competition, did not want to be left out. Knowing that with her allowance from her father, she could easily afford a loss, not that she intended to lose. However, she was feeling a small bit disadvantaged.

As her weapon was a rapier, her strength laid in thrusting attacks, which proved to be of little effect against an Arach's armored head except through the very small eyes. Instead, she slashed and stabbed to the sides of their heads, occasionally cutting of limbs. Not wanting to lose, Weiss began to use her glyphs to zip across and flank them, similar to Blake and her afterimages and shadow clones.

Nora was having a blast, quite literally, and gaining the lead with a dozen kills thanks to her grenade launcher.

"Nora, conserve your ammo! We may need it later." Jaune called out to her. He had a bad feeling as to why so many of these oversized arachnids were here. "That goes for everyone else too!"

Jumping onto an Arach, he crouched as he landed and plunged his dagger into its neck. Pulling it out and raising it for another stab for good measure, he felt an unexpected tug. As he instinctively tightened his grip, he stumbled a bit, rather than losing his weapon.

Looking for what might have caused his sudden loss in balance, he looked at his dagger and saw a thick cable of webbing connecting Yharnam to another Grimm on a tree limb.

"Neiths in the trees!" He called out to warn the others, not having noticed his loss of balance.

"Fuck!" Caught off guard, he felt as sudden pain as an Arach's leg impaled his forearm. To make matters worse, two Neiths worked together to pull him into the center of the horde, as he refused to let go.

"GET OVER HERE!" Pissed off from the injury, Jaune planted his feet firmly as his arms began to glow red with his aura. He violently pulled back, and the Neiths flew towards him, the crossed bow marking on their backs visible. Bisecting the annoyances with a slash using Orion, he used the offending Arach in front of him as a temporary sheath for his dagger. _'All vermin shall be crushed!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Close in! Melee focus in front! Those with longer range attacks, take the Neiths out!" Heeding Jaune's warning about the Neiths, Ruby called for a change in formation.

She stepped back a few feet and slammed the blade into the ground to use as an impromptu stand for increased stability. Next to her were Pyrrha and Weiss. Pyrrha was using her rifle to target the Neiths, and Weiss tapped into her supply of ice dust, sending large icicles to impale the web-spitting Grimm. Thankfully, they were much less heavily armored, and so the dozen Neiths were quickly dispatched.

Ruby did a quick head count, as they seemed to be about halfway done with the horde. She saw the golden mane of her older sister as she pummeled the spiders into dust and vapor with brute strength alone, heeding Jaune's call to conserve ammo. _'Odd, restraint and Yang usually don't mix.'_

On either side of the blonde brawler were Ren and Nora, with Ren dispatching spiders with precise palm strikes and sickle blades. His partner seemed to have discarded finesse, or had never had it in the first place, as she was either flattening them or launching them into the air with her hammer.

But one of them seemed to be missing. Frantically, she called out, "Jaune! Where are you?"

"Die you foul vermin!" Instead of behind her or anywhere near the group, she and the rest of them heard him call out from the middle of the diminishing horde, rage evident in his voice.

The three firing squad girls looked, and saw him kick up an Arach by its abdomen like a ball, grab it with both hands, and rip in in twain, covering him and the nearby Grimm in another fresh layer of manifested blood before throwing the halves aside.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Pyrrha seemed relieved.

Ruby looked to her fellow redhead after she shot the last Neith down, "But he's all the way out there, unarmed! We need to help."

"Then cover him! I don't think talking will help right now." Pyrrha offered, shooting an Arach behind her partner.

The blond in question brought out his hammer to, as he had put it earlier, 'crush and burn'. His arms were encased in a thick red aura with a rage and battle frenzy Ruby had only seen in Yang after something damaged her hair, she refocused her thoughts back on the battle and took a few shots on another Arach behind Jaune, her .50 caliber bullets piercing even their thick armor.

Weiss, confirming that all the Neiths had been neutralized, put aside Jaune's brutality and joined the melee group as they pushed towards him, leaving the center open for the redheads to provide sniper cover for Jaune.

"Wait for me!" Nora called to her hammer buddy, who was hogging the horde in her mind.

Feeling a font of hatred, fury, and bloodlust rarely seen outside of their own kind, the Grimm felt the imminent threat within their ranks and attempted to swarm him from all sides, not letting the deaths of their fallen brethren distract them from their hunger and devotion, virtually ignoring the other lights.

' _I fucking HATE spiders!'_ Jaune thought. They provided almost no challenge alone. The only threat they posed was their large numbers. However, that was not the main source of his anger. What truly pissed him off was that he let his guard down. He got cocky, and he paid the price for it and got a minor flesh wound from such a weak creature.

Pushing through the sensation of temporarily having a hole in his arm, Jaune brutally crushed another and burning the three next to it before they could try to overwhelm him. _'They never learn.'_ __

Grabbing a head in each hand, he lifted them up, and used them as makeshift clubs to crush a third spider, the impact of the blow killing all three of them simultaneously.

As he did so, he felt another leg carve a gash on his calf. With a bellow, he impaled the latest offender with his arm, tossing it to crash against a tree. He roared a new challenge to his prey, the red aura spreading further up his arms, only to find a very small few remaining, and they wouldn't last long. _'You're fucking losing it, Jaune. Calm the fuck down, it's over now!'_ __

Closing his eyes to take a deep breath, he opened his eyes to see Nora squash the last Arach into the dirt. Taking a few more deep breaths, feeling the rush of victory, he put on a smile and laughed joyfully, the red light dissipating entirely. "Well then, that was some jolly cooperation!"

Nora, mimicking his glee, "Indeed my hammer buddy. Magnhild is happy to meet her long lost cousin!"

Jaune took off his hat and bowed in a Hunter's Salutation, "I aim to please."

Ruby rushed towards him with a flurry of rose petals, "Jaune, are you okay? You're covered in blood!"

As if on cue, most of the blood began to evaporate like the rest of the Grimm around them. Smiling, his white teeth in a sharp contrast with the disappearing crimson, "Don't worry, most of it isn't mine."

Looking to the rest of the group, "Was there a washcloth in the med kit? I was tagged a couple of times."

"Most of it?" Ruby was not assuaged with his nonchalance about being injured.

Pyrrha, setting aside her concern to follow Jaune's request, looked in the med kit, found one, soaked it in the creek, and tossed it to her partner. "Catch!"

"Thanks!" Taking off his jacket, revealing his inner coat to be sleeveless, he looked at his white shirt. A large red stain dominated his forearm, though there was no damage to the fabric, or on the leather that was previously over it.

"Damn it, why did I have to pick white? Bloodstains are such a pain in the ass to clean, even enhanced fabric." He complained to himself, rolling up the sleeve in disappointment. With the sleeve rolled up, everyone saw a small puncture wound about as thick as his pinkie.

"Peekaboo~!" Jaune raised the hole up to an eye; he looked through it at Ruby and Weiss.

"What in Oum's name is wrong with you? Why didn't your aura shield you?" Weiss yelled, with her and Ruby looking a bit green in their faces. Needless to say, neither found it funny.

Appearing to ignore the question, he used the washcloth to clean up the wound as best he could, before raising his pant leg and doing the same for a gash on his leg, feeling a distinctive sting on each.

"Pyrrha, did you sneak in some disinfectant?" He asked, and she nodded for indeed she had. Once the wounds were cleaned, and all of the actual blood was off him, he went to retrieve his weapons, picking up and sheathing Orion and Yharnam before sitting down, using Ludwig as a backrest.

"Wait a minute, if you were injured, how come your clothes aren't damaged? And why aren't your wounds still bleeding?" Looking at her new friend, Yang was a bit perplexed. He showed very little reaction to having been injured, even tried to joke about it to minimize the issue. At first glance, she wouldn't have known that he was injured in the first place.

"Arc Threads specialty. They use a special mix of Dust inlaid in the product for minor self-repair, among other comforts. All that's required is a quick burst of aura. It's one reason why they're so popular with Hunters."

Yang 'oohed' "Sounds real handy. I'll have to check them out someday. Maybe you can get me a discount, Lady-Killer."

"Can you please not ignore me, Jaune? Why were you injured if you're using aura?" Weiss, frustrated for being ignored, repeated her question from before he applied first aid on himself.

"Well since you said please, how can I resist?" Jaune smirked, the light from his torch above him casting his face into dark shadows, looking quite menacing as his teeth glinted in the light. "Simply put, my aura can't shield like most people. It's better suited for healing and offensive uses. These scratches will be gone in no time. It's also why I'm not bleeding profusely like a civilian would."

"Those weren't scratches! I could see through your arm. You need medical treatment immediately."

"No, I don't believe he does." Ren cut in. "If he got that wound from an Arach, then it should have been three times at thick, due to the size of their legs." He picked up an evaporating leg to emphasize his point, dropped it, and sat down next to Nora, looking at the tree line in case more come.

Jaune reentered the conversation. "You all saw my scars last night, right? How do you think I got them? Most aura-wielders heal without scars, if they get wounded in the first place. I thought you would know that, with that beauty mark on your face."

"No, I kept it on purpose. Can we please not talk about it?" Weiss requested, feeling uncomfortable with him mentioning that.

Seeing her discomfort on the subject, he nodded. Suddenly, everyone's scrolls buzzed, showing an incoming message.

' _Congratulations on your decision to collaborate, as all true Huntsmen and Huntresses should against the forces of darkness. An extra objective has occurred, and as you are the closest available, I wish for you all to investigate. A team has gone missing not far from you. Your objective is to discover their whereabouts and their situation. Their last known location has been added onto your collective map._

"I stand by my previous thoughts. He sounds like a DM, and not a good one." Jaune was amused as he read the note.

That got some chuckles in the group, creating a positive atmosphere, except for Weiss who looked a bit puzzled, "What's a DM?"

Ruby looked at her in shock, "What's a DM? Have you never played Dungeons & Grimm?"

"No, should I have… oomph!"

Her cloaked companion tackled her with a flying glomp, shedding comedic tears, "Oh Weiss, you poor, deprived child! How have you survived?"

"Please get off me." Weiss, with a mildly frosty glare, was not amused with her antics.

 _Be warned, a Nightmare may be responsible. -Headmaster'_

"Oh fuck _all_ the way off!" Jaune cursed at his suspicion being proven correct.

Nora frowned a bit at him, the expression feeling unfamiliar on her face. "Off where? And what's a Nightmare? Ren, is it like that one time I was eaten by a massive stack of pancakes in a cruel sense of irony?"

"I don't know what that is either." Ruby raised her hand, as if she were in a classroom instead of a Grimm-infested forest.

Ren shook his head at Nora's questions. "No, this is much worse. A Nightmare is a Grimm that can spawn other Grimm."

"They covered this a bit in my senior year of Signal. With this many spiders, we're dealing with an Onigumo." Yang added to Ren's explanation, but instead looking to Ruby.

"Which means that team is already dead." Jaune, having reached the same conclusion, cursed again.

Ruby was still confused, as were Weiss, and Nora, having never heard of an Onigumo before. Weiss asked, "Let's not jump to conclusions. How can you be so sure?"

Those who did know why had very solemn faces, with Pyrrha's tinged with melancholy. Jaune explained, "An Onigumo has a… unique way of reproducing Grimm. Most Nightmares can 'sweat' black ooze that forms various Grimm, depending on the type of Nightmare. Onigumo can do that too, but they have a preference for… ugh, egg laying."

"I'm still not seeing the big deal. Why would you think that the team's already dead?" Ruby still looked confused with an innocent expression.

"Well… how to put this?" Taking his hat off to scratch the top of his head, "It's _where_ they lay them that's the issue."

Putting the pieces together, Weiss and Ruby took on a vile shade of green on their faces, before running to the creek and vomiting the part of their dinners that remained undigested. Finished with that, after rinsing their mouths out with water, Ruby said, "That's horrible. How did it even get here, if Initiation is here every year?"

"They mostly dwell in deep caverns, as they avoid sunlight, but this one must have found a surface entrance close by, where it… sorry." Pyrrha answered. She would have continued, but seemed to find it unnecessary to finish her sentence with the grisly details.

"Well, talking about it won't kill it, and we can't leave it alone. A Hunter must hunt, after all." Jaune abruptly stood up; his apparent lack of fear bolstered the others' confidence.

"But you're still wounded!" Ruby did not disagree that they needed to take care of it.

"What wounds?" Jaune, with a flat stare, kept eye contact with Ruby as he stood up and raised his arm to show a healed arm, with only a faint circular scar right next to one of his runic tattoos to show evidence of his former injury. Turning around, he showed that the gash on his leg had also healed.

Curiously enough, the gash sliced right through the tattoo on his calf. However, with it fully healed, the tattoo showed no signs of damage, as if it was tattooed over the fresh scar.

"Or did you just want me to undress to check if I have any more injuries?" He smiled with mischief.

The green on her face quickly shifted to a deep red. "N-No! That's not what I-" Seeing her sister start laughing, "Yang, shut up! It's not funny!"

With a last chortle, Yang said, "Yes it is, Sis. Besides, are you feeling better?"

Taking a deep breath, the green in her complexion had indeed faded away. "Yeah, thanks for that Jaune. I'm ready to go. What's the plan?"

"If we're going in a cave, we're going to need more torches."

Pyrrha went to cut off a few branches of decent thickness, and wrapped some gauze around one end of each to make some.

"While we're fighting, I can activate my semblance. My hair will glow bright enough to put those sticks to shame." Yang ended her offer with a boast she was more than willing to back up.

"All right, Sunshine, that takes care of lighting." Jaune chuckled, and Yang blushed a bit at his nickname; her full name roughly translating into 'Sun Dragon'.

"Will you lose control like you did earlier? Against an enemy of this caliber, that may get us killed." Ren asked with a solemn tone.

Jaune waved off his concern, but did not dismiss it entirely. "That was merely frustration that I got caught off guard by some small fry. I can keep my wits about me against a proper challenge. Before we go, we should come up with a few plans of attack. I'm all for winging it, but this is not the time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After investing time into planning and a moment of rest, they trekked into the woods, and to the cave located on the map as the missing teams last location. They kept in a semicircle formation, with the torch wielders at each cardinal point. Weiss was at the front; Jaune and Ren were at the left and right ends respectively.

They were delegated light source duty because of their weapon options. Nora, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Blake used both hands; so keeping one hand occupied for a torch would hinder their combat abilities. Yang would later provide a fourth source of light, and Iosefka was Jaune's.

They kept silent, mentally preparing for the daunting task ahead of them. Suddenly, Jaune felt a familiar itch on the back of his head. Following his instincts, he stomped the ground, and hears a crunch and a squish. At the unexpected noise, the group turned to him as he said, "We've got Recluses in the area."

Quickly shifting their torches, six more Recluses, previously invisible inside their shadows, were revealed and swiftly dealt with as Nora jumped and squished them with a mix of glee and irritation, like a child jumping on a puddle after a rainstorm.

Not all creatures of Grimm were large monstrosities, after all. Some creeped in the shadows, attacking the unsuspecting, and Recluses were notorious in this fashion. Blake added, "If we didn't know if there's an Onigumo, we do now. Recluses with neurotoxin to render their prey helpless; Neiths drag them to their 'queen'. An efficient tactic."

"Yeah, can we just get on with it?" Ruby shivered.

And with that, they had reached the cave entrance, practically carved into the cliff. Hopefully, it would be wide, or narrow, enough for their plan to work.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Nora shouted, practically vibrating with energy as she began to run in, before Ren called out to her and she stopped immediately.

Ren mildly, "We can't just rush into its lair like that. Remember Xenomorphs 2."

"You're right, sorry Renny! Stupid marines!" She playfully smacked the back of her own head.

"Xenomorphs…2? What is that?" Jaune asked, unfamiliar with the reference.

"How have you not heard of one of the best action movies of all time?" Yang, a film aficionado, was befuddled and almost offended at his ignorance.

"Movies weren't really my interest before training, and then training was pretty much all I did." Jaune shrugged while explaining his ignorance.

Yang, pitying him, put her arm around him, and gave him a tight one-armed hug, "Don't worry, I shall guide you into the light."

"Ummm, okay?" Though a bit flustered by the sudden contact, he hid it well.

"Good, then let's go!" Yang, satisfied with his compliance, let him go. Pumping her fist into the air for emphasis, thinking _'Damn, he's solid muscle.'_

Slowly, they all began to enter the cave, keeping a sharp eye on the walls for any movement. Going deeper into the cave, the tunnel began to widen out, and was covered in thick, black webbing.

Holding up an arm to stop, Jaune raised his torch on a hunch and ignited the webbing, providing an almost pleasant ambience to the cave with its orange glow. To Jaune, what was even more satisfying was a few dozen Recluses dropping to the floor, curling up and dissolving into wisps of vapor.

"Well, if it didn't know we're here, it does now." Yang thought aloud.

Once the webbing and the spiders hidden within had been burnt to nothing, they continued on and entered a large, arena-like room with a much higher ceiling. On the other side was another entrance to the cavernous chamber, seeming to have been created by a cave-in.

"That cave in must have been how it found its way to the surface." Jaune voiced his observation. "But where is it?"

Looking above him, he saw a nearly monolithic spider descending to the center of the room on a thick cable of webbing, and it wasn't alone. Alongside the Onigumo were about two-dozen more Arachs, but a quick search of the room thankfully found no Neiths to be present.

The Onigumo certainly lived up to its title of Nightmare. It was an absolutely massive, armored spider the size of a small Bullhead. Six large legs, with two large, jointed mandibles raised to protect its head moved as it moved from side to side slowly, allowing brief glimpses of a second head where its abdomen should have been. Unlike its spawn, it only had two eyes on its head, giving it a vague, if not mocking resemblance of humanity. In some spots, its armor was covered in pale strings and other fungus, giving evidence that it was ancient, and thus an even more dangerous foe.

The opposing forces of Light and Darkness, of hope and nightmare, stood in a brief stalemate, a calm before the storm of battle.

Ruby, noticing the second head, spoke in a low voice to reiterate their plan, "Keep to its sides. Surround it so it'll be distracted while we take out the small fry."

"My team on the left, you take the other side." Jaune agreed with the tactic.

The Hunters brandished their weapons, Jaune brought out Djura after he extinguished Iosefka and strapped it to his leg.

"Squash these bugs!" Jaune yelled out his battle cry. Laughing wildly, he charged with his team right behind him. In response, the Onigumo shrieked with rage and hunger, and the Arachs skittered towards them.

Ruby, the fastest of the group, was the first to resume adding to her kill count, bisecting an Arach with her scythe, fluidly handling her scythe with remarkable dexterity to attack her next target.

Not wanting to be outdone, Jaune jumped and brought his hammer over his head, bringing it down on another Arach with a satisfying squish the splash of flames igniting another Arach. Everyone kept in motion, kept spread out, and were always keeping an eye on the Onigumo as it rotated in place to face them and the team of huntresses on the other side of the room.

With a move similar to a Neith, one head suddenly shot out a silken cable and connected with a crimson cloak. With a quick jerk, Ruby was sent flying towards it. In an impressive display of acrobatics, she recovered midair, sliced the webbing, and used the scythe to circle around the leg intended to spear her, doing little more than scratching the armor. Firing a round, Ruby used the recoil to dash away from the Onigumo and to rejoin her team in killing the rest of its spawn.

The torchbearers of the teams, Ren and Weiss, kept in the rear to providing supporting fire and essential lighting. The Nightmare seemed to realize this, and began to charge at Ren and attempt to extinguish the light that was helping its next meal and or nests put up a fight. What it had failed to realize was that its spawn had already been quickly dispatched.

True to her earlier words, after crushing a few Arachs with her fist and shot gauntlets, Yang's hair began glowing like the sun. The Onigumo head that was facing Yang shrieked in pain, the sound echoing and reverberating off the cavern's walls. Panicking at the sudden brightness, it sought to flee deeper into the cavern, away from the light that it despised. However, it made another mistake to run _away_ from the shining golden mane, and ran out the tunnel that would lead it to the surface. Running, or at least a giant spider's skittering equivalent of running, at a fairly quick pace, not noticing that it had set off a trap.

As its front legs snapped a tripwire, three of Nora's grenades detonated below the practically unarmored underside of its abdomen. The pink explosion caused massive damage as it collapsed from the wound. The following shrill of pain reverberating in the cavern caused a few of the Hunters following it to cover their ears. In the back, no one noticed Blake cover the ears hidden under her bow. It was not quite dead, but it was unable to stand, or turn around in the more compact tunnel, compared to the spacious room.

Weiss remarked, "I still can't believe that explosion didn't cause a cave-in."

Nora explained, "I told you the Onigoo would absorb most of the blast with its mass directly on top of it. Especially since I reconfigured those grenades into shape charges."

Ren had a faint grin of pride for his partner and best friend, "Good job Nora, but we're not quite done yet."

"Right! Jaune-Jaune, let's break its legs!" She sounded quite enthused at the prospect.

"Why, I thought you'd never ask." Jaune gained his near trademark feral grin.

As the two hammer-wielders charged in sync towards the nearly incapacitated Onigumo, it was not quite out of the fight just yet. It thrust it two legs like spears, only to be quickly batted aside due to a lack of force. They both jumped on the large legs, and brought down their hammers directly on the weak points of any armor, its joints. With a sickening crunch, the joints caved in from the impact, and were now bending in the opposite direction. They crashed into the ground, limp and useless.

With it now crippled, Weiss and Pyrrha took advantage of the opening and drove their piercing weapons into its bulbous eyes and through its head, instantly finishing it off.

Nora had a bright idea. "Ooooh, time for a group photo. This will look EPIC!"

"I'm up for a photo, anyone got a camera?" Jaune agreed with the idea. After he asked, everyone pulled out his or her scrolls to silently respond to his query.

"Oh… yeah. Well, gather round." Locking Orion into Ludwig, he stabbed the greatsword into the ground, easily cleaving into the stone. Firmly in place, he adjusted the camera settings as everyone else got in formation for the group photo, leaving the slowly evaporating Nightmare visible as evidence of their accomplishment.

With the camera set to go off in fifteen seconds, Jaune rushed back and slid into the open spot on the left between Yang and Ruby clearly meant for him, as shown by them waving their arms at the space. Next to Yang was Pyrrha, standing confidently, as was Weiss on Ruby's opposite side. Blake was feeling theatrical, it appeared, as she was crouching on top of the head. Nora was practically hanging off of Ren on the right, making a 'kuuwah!' sound as she latched onto her grinning friend.

"Smiles, everybody!" Feeling a sudden impulse, Jaune lightly wrapped his arms around the two sisters by their shoulders, bringing them closer to him, just before the camera flashed, capturing the moment and sending it to everyone's scrolls.

Looking at the picture, everyone cold see their smiles of pride, joy, and the two sisters hugging the hunter, and speaking of which… "Uhh, Ruby, Yang, you can let go now."

Blushing an identical red that seemed more commonplace on the younger sister, they hopped away. Yang was beginning to feel a bit frustrated at not having the upper hand. __ _'Payback will be mine, Jauney!'_

Ruby's thoughts were going even faster than her semblance, and as such were practically incomprehensible, even to her.

After making sure that she didn't blink in the photo, Weiss addressed the group. "Now that it's dead, we can finish our mission. We still need to find the missing team, even if the worst has happened to them."

"Agreed. By the time we finish searching, it should have evaporated enough for us to leave." Pyrrha offered further reason to not just stand around. For although their plan was a complete success, one thing that had been overlooked was that the carcass of the Nightmare was blocking their exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Returning to the 'arena', they scanned the ceiling and found four human sized bundles of black webbing, hanging precociously by a thread. Yang almost made that pun, but felt like it would have been in bad taste, even for her. Ruby and Pyrrha, as the two with firearms best suited for accuracy at long distances, took aim and shot the threads holding the bundles up, leaving them to be caught by Nora and Yang, and gently set down on the ground. Ren and Jaune took their shorter blades and cut the webbing off of the missing team.

Unfortunately, it would seem that they were too late for three of them. The three corpses were consumed to the bone, leaving not even a scrap of flesh left. One, however, was still alive and was groaning in pain. He was a gaunt-faced looking teenager with short, dark brown hair, light blue-green eyes, and his black-furred wolf ears marked him as a Faunus. Attached to his belt with a hook was an ornate, silver bell that seemed familiar to Jaune. He wore an outfit similar to Henryk's garb, but in various shades of blue instead of yellow, minus the hat and facemask. _'Seems like I wasn't the only one that was inspired by Bloodborne.'_ __

The fallen hunter in blue began to speak in a soft, resigned tone, "Well well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Is it dead?"

Jaune kneeled in front of the freed hunter and answered, "Yes, all of the foul vermin have been crushed." His gentle tone, lacking its usual vitriol when speaking about Grimm, instead sounded reassuring.

"Good to hear, comrade. I can still hear their screams as they hatched and…" He almost whispered with a satisfied grin, tinged with fatigue and pain, before he began violently coughing. A bit of blood spattering on Jaune's face, yet he did not wipe it away, and instead kept unflinching eye contact. Everyone else but Jaune kept silent, unsure of how to act in this situation and let him handle it.

"They have been avenged." Jaune referred to the desiccated husks that were once potential colleagues.

"…As have I. Ngh, you're too late, I'm afraid. It decided… to leave me a parting gift just before you arrived. Thank Oedon Recluse venom dulls all sensation of pain, but it's beginning to wear off. Huh, never thought I'd thank a Grimm for something. They'll be hatching soon." At the mention of Oedon, Jaune was speechless, previously holding the belief that he was the only one who followed the path, and he finally recognized the bell on Azure's belt.

"How did you get captured?" Weiss cut off his train of thought with her inquiry.

"Heaven's a bit impatient nowadays. I'm not dead yet, Snow Angel, so you'll have to wait a bit." The boy, as death was certain in moments for him, was unafraid to have a bit of fun. She was a bit flustered by his brazen flirting and wink despite his predicament, but indulged him by exercising restraint instead of giving a harsh retort.

"Came by this cave as shelter for the night. Got a bad feeling in my gut, but the others… didn't heed my warning. We got surrounded, even took a few of filth before we got bitten by Recluses."

"My time is up. I can feel the eggs… _squirming_. I've got minutes, at most. Do it." The boy turned back to the blonde kneeling over him, pleading for the mercy a quick death.

With a solemn face, Jaune pulled out his dagger, Yharnam. "Do you want me to give you any last rites first?"

With a breathy chuckle, resigned to his fate, "Whatever you want. What do I care now? Then again, I never expected to find another here."

"Neither did I. What's your name, Hunter?"

"Azure Bell."

"Jaune Arc."

Jaune pulled out his pendant and held it in his right hand by his chest, with Yharnam in his left, "Let this hunter be safe, let him find comfort. And let this dream, his captor, foretell a pleasant awakening, and one day, be a fond, distant memory." Finishing his prayer, he put his pendant back under his shirt, but not before Azure caught a glimpse of the glowing stone and sharply inhaled, recognizing its significance.

"One last request, if I might. Use my weapon every once in a while, as I don't want it to go to waste." Pointing to a previously unnoticed nook adjacent to the entrance, "You'll find our weapons over there. You'll know which one is Brador. Don't worry, you'll be able to use it properly." Coughing again, more violently than last time and with a wet sound as some more blood covered his hand, "Take my bell too; it will serve you well."

"More than a few last requests." Jaune grinned.

Azure weakly laughed. "So it would seem. What can I say, I'm a greedy bastard." With that, Jaune quickly stabbed Yharnam into Azure's heart.

"Umbasa" The fallen Hunter uttered with his last, raspy breath, before the light in his eyes faded. He slipped into whatever lay beyond life, whether it is an afterlife or oblivion, with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taking a small moment of silence, Jaune pulled out his dagger, coated in red, and cleaned it on Azure's jacket before sheathing it. He then took the bell and attached it to his belt without it making a sound. Calling out as if nothing had happened, "We need to burn the bodies. The eggs will still hatch soon, living host or not."

Turning around as he didn't hear anyone else move, he saw everyone look at him and the body with varying mixes of concern, sympathy, and curiosity. "Come on, help me give them a proper burial."

They paired off to carry the deceased, rather than drag them as a sign of respect, to the center where they constructed a rudimentary funeral pyre. Igniting Iosefka, he used the webbing as kindling, and the bodies were quickly set ablaze, including the yet to hatch arachnids within the most recently deceased.

"Was that the first time you've seen death in the field?" Jaune asked, looking at Ruby's face full of despair as she stared into the fire.

Ruby, ending her staring contest with the flames, replied, "Yes. How were you so calm? Have you ever…" she stopped herself from finishing the question, not wanting to be rude.

"There's nothing wrong with asking. But no, I've never had to do that before. But I knew that I had to, to give him peace. Death will come for us all, one day. A quick, painless death is mercy."

"But if we got here a bit faster, we could have saved him!" Ruby protested, tears were at the corner of her eyes, and Yang came to reassure her with a hug.

"And if we didn't plan out our attack, this could have us." Blake retorted in a serious tone.

"I don't like this any more than you, but it had to be done. Jaune is correct, this was mercy." Weiss added to provide at least a bit of comfort.

"… Let's get their weapons and get out of here." Jaune just wanted to this long night ever with.

"I'll collapse the entrance, so that no more Grimm come up through here." Nora offered, looking to the entrance of the abyss.

She set up the last of her grenades and set them to a remote detonator. With a burst of insight, she gave it to Ruby. "Here, we may not have stopped this, but you can prevent this from happening again. Here, at least."

Ruby rubbed her eyes on her sleeves, thanked Nora, took the detonator, and pushed the button. With a large explosion, the entire tunnel collapsed, barring entry to the unknown horrors below.

While Ruby's team, plus Nora, was helping her sort out her emotions, Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha went to collect the fallen Huntsmen's weapons. True to Azure's word, Jaune knew which weapon was Brador.

"My father made this weapon." It was a flanged mace made of a bronze colored alloy, with a familiar rippling in the metal that its new owner for a moment instantly recognized.

"How could…?" Ren began to ask, but his voice trailed off as he looked at Jaune's weapons, all of them carrying a similar red rippling in the metal as the mace. "Oh."

Jaune picked up the mace, leaving the other three weapons; a naginata, a twin blade, and dual pistols for the others to carry. Testing its weight by swinging it a few times, he set it on a free holster on his hip, on the other side from Orion.

"Everybody ready to go? I'm getting a bit sick of this cave, and the forest." Yang called out, and everyone agreed that it was time. They were tired, both physically and mentally, from recent events.

Setting out to leave, they were forced to stop as the Onigumo had yet to decompose enough for them to pass. Even more irritated at it than before, Jaune had an idea. "I believe that I've found a team bonding exercise via this volunteer. Ruby, start us off."

As it happened, this was Jaune's best idea yet. All of them had many feelings to sort through, and most can appreciate the appeal of hitting the cause of said feelings. Every one of them took three turns of theraputic punching, slicing, stabbing, and various other forms of unadulterated violence before they were finally able to leave, feeling a lot better than before. Leaving the cave, they had been in there longer than they had thought, as dawn was breaking.

The Zen-like calm lasted until a familiar vibration was felt from their scrolls.

"Oh what the fuck now?" Jaune cursed. Instead of a text message, his scroll was an actual video call, with Ozpin on the caller ID.

"DM's calling, gather around." He said before answering it.

" _Good morning everyone, and thank you for completing your mission. A report, if you please."_

"Team's dead, Onigumo got them. Had to give one mercy." Jaune answered curtly.

"I see." Ozpin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his eyes. "I apologize for putting you all though that, but you have saved many lives. Left unchecked, I believe that it would have left with its horde and become a much bigger problem. Did you burn the bodies?"

"Yes. We're bringing back their weapons, but one of them bequeathed his to me."

"Very well. Your Initiation is complete. I've sent coordinates for your pickup. There will be a ceremony upon your arrival." With that, he hung up, and they began trudging through the forest in silence, somehow not attracting any Grimm with their negative emotions, and quickly arrived to see a Bullhead waiting for them.

Exhausted, they all sat down in the transport. A member of another team that had arrived before them began talking to Blake. "Rough night, huh?"

Not at all in the mood for conversation, she gave the boy a flat stare until he became uncomfortable and turned back around to go back to talking with his team.

They all sat there, contemplating the events that had transpired.

' _That was awful. I hope I never have to see or do something like that again. I should talk to Jaune. I hope that he's okay. That new weapon he has looks cool. I wonder what else it can do, and what other armaments he has._ _ **'**_ With her thoughts back on Jaune's weapons as a distraction, Ruby cheered up a little. __

' _What did Jaune and that Faunus… no, Azure both talked about? Did they know each other before, and who's Oedon?'_ Weiss wished to inquire further as to their familiarity with each other, but would hold off for now.

' _I'm impressed by Jaune's resolve, but also uneasy. At least he doesn't seem to relish in killing people. I'll have to ask more about this goddess he worships.'_ Blake was touched by the mutual trust that they now held in each other.

' _I'm glad Ruby's found a good friend. He seems like a good guy, even if a bit battle crazy. But hey, so am I. Wonder if he'll agree to a spar? What am I saying, of course he will.'_ Yang saw new resolve in her sister's silver eyes, and was happy for her.

' _Faster, faster, faster! Ugh, bullheads are so boring~. Maybe I can try riding an Ursa? That sounds like a lot more fun!'_ Nora put the past behind her, having some practice, and looked to the potential fun that awaited her in the future.

' _It is good that our plan went without a hitch. I wonder if Nora's doing all right.'_ Looking to his partner, Ren faintly grinned as he observed her in her default happy place. _'Stupid question.'_

Pyrrha was reviewing what she believed to be a bout of good fortune in having Jaune as a partner. _'Even after everything, he still asked if other were okay. He's a good man, and I'm glad that I'm his partner.'_

Jaune was also thinking of the past, but also the future. _'This was a good Hunt. If this was just Initiation, I can't to see what'll come next.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they landed, they reverently handed over the weapons of the fallen team to an older man with a large moustache and a locker standing next to him. The portly man spoke, "Thank you for bringing them. They shall be handled back to their families with the highest of respects and honors. But there are only three."

"The fourth was bequeathed to me." Jaune answered the implied question.

The man nodded sullenly, clearly showing his understanding and experience of such matters. "Very well. Please proceed to the ballroom."

Jaune looked back as they headed to the upcoming ceremony, and saw two other teams doing the same as they had done, but he kept moving forward without a word. _'There's no need to add more dark thoughts._ _ **'**_

Soon, they were back in the ballroom, with Ozpin standing on a platform, the professors standing steadfast behind him, ready to address the students of Beacon, and introducing the new first year students. The eight companions, as well as a few other teams, stood in a line near some stairs that led up to the stage.

" **C** ardin Winchester, **R** ussell Thrush, **D** ove Bronzewing, andSky **L** ark. Henceforth, you shall be known as team CRDL (Cardinal), lead by Cardin Winchester." Said leader was broad chested with heavy armor, orange hair, and an arrogant smirk. Emblazoned on his chest armor was a golden eagle.

Jaune kept a challenging smirk on his face as Cardin spotted him in the crown and gave an ugly sneer. _'Oh great, now I'll have to deal with him at some point. Racist pigeons.'_

Hearing his name, Jaune was torn from his thoughts and walked up to the stage as Ozpin called out, " **J** aune Arc, **N** ora Valkyrie, **P** yrrha Nikos, and Lie **R** en. Henceforth, you shall be known as team JNPR (Juniper), led by… Jaune Arc."

' _The fuck?'_ Jaune was not expecting the announcement for him to be team leader. He expected Pyrrha to have been chosen, or Ren, or even… taking a look at his last teammate abuzz with energy, appearing unable to stand still in a noncombat environment. _'Nope.'_

Giving Ozpin a questioning gaze, he merely responded with, "Good luck, young man."

As they walked off the other side of the stage, giving way for, " **R** uby Rose, **W** eiss Schnee, **B** lake Belladonna, And **Y** ang Xiao-Long. Henceforth, you shall be known as team RWBY, led by… Ruby Rose."

Jaune and his team clapped, congratulating their friends and their leader, the elder sister giving the newest leader a hug on the stage as they walked off to rejoin them.

Seeing the doubt on her face, Jaune gave Ruby a sarcastic remark. "So, the team's named after you? That won't cause any confusion _at all_."

She smiled, cheering up immensely, before looking back to the stage as Ozpin finished the ceremony, addressing the new recruits as well as everyone else standing before him.

"Before we all depart to enjoy the weekend ahead before classes begin, let us take a brief moment of silence for those who could not join us here today, and remember that the night is dark and full of terrors. We, as huntsmen and huntresses, shall uphold the light and drive back the dark."

Upon the screen before him, pictures of three teams came up, including Azure's team that JNPR and RWBY all recognized. Four of them were Faunus, and the remaining eight were human, but they were now equal in death. Everyone bowed their heads and fell silent. Taking a brief glance to the side, Jaune saw that even Cardin did so.

' _Huh, what do you know? An Eagle is showing respect. I half-expected him to start shit, but I guess he's not that stupid. I suppose time will tell.'_ Leaving those thoughts be, he maintained his silence, honoring his fallen comrades.

"Your class schedules and dorm locations have been sent to your scrolls. You will find all of your belongings there." After a minute, Ozpin broke the solemn quiet. With his announcement, Ozpin calmly walked off of the stage, and presumably back to his office.

As everyone checked their scrolls for directions, Ruby and Jaune found an additional message.

The two teams headed in another direction from the crowd of students excited for the weekend. Entering the tower and the elevator leading to Ozpin's office, Yang asked, "So sis, how do you feel now that you're a leader?"

"Umm… a bit nervous, but I think that I'll be okay."

With a small ping, the elevator doors reopened, and they entered the Headmaster's spacious office, full with the sounds of clockwork ticking away the time.

"Now that's a nice view." Yang looked out the wall that was one solid window, and whistled in appreciation. One could see the entire campus, as well as the city of Vale in the distance sprawling on both sides of the river's banks.

In his chair, Ozpin replied, "I agree. I often stare out in the distance, both to enjoy the sights and to remember what we fight for. But the view is not why I brought you all here."

Taking another sip from his ever-present mug, he continued. "I wanted to thank you personally for your exceptional work in dealing with the Nightmare, and also commend you on your decision to not squabble over resources. That is why I have decided to enact another decision my father and predecessor had."

Weiss asked, "What do you mean?"

"Tell me, if you, or any one team had faced the Nightmare and its spawn alone, prepared or otherwise, what do you think would have happened?"

Several of them cringed at the possibility. Running it through their ends, the result would not likely have been good. Despite teenage bravado, without everyone there they would most likely have been overwhelmed, and used as fodder for another batch, suffering the same fate as Azure and his team.

"You all survived because you banded together, and all that I ask for is that you continue to do so."

"You wish for us to be a squadron?" Blake asked.

Ozpin smiled, answering yes without saying a word. "Headmaster Gehrman wanted to include the students with higher skill in one squad to handle tougher missions that would be too risky to hand to a single team. In light of veteran huntsmen and huntresses being stretched thin as of late, I wish to lighten their burden, even by a little. It is your decision."

"Are there any other details we should be aware of before we decide?" Jaune, curious about the proposal, inquired.

"Of course. Should you all accept, you will be allotted larger living quarters to accommodate all of you. You will all still be expected to attend classes, and a higher grade will be expected of you from your professors. You can still go on single team missions up to level 4, but together you all will also be allowed to go on missions together up to a level 6, with the possibility for change if successful. However, I will request that you keep this arrangement to yourselves for the time being. You don't have to lie about it, just don't boast or hold it over others."

"Sounds fair. No need to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves. May we have a few minutes to discuss this amongst ourselves?" Jaune felt that this should be a group decision, as it would affect them all.

"Of course. I was about to brew a fresh cup anyway." Ozpin walked through a previously unnoticed door, to perhaps his living quarters.

They all huddled together, and Jaune asked, "So, what do you all think?"

"I don't know. This is happening rather quickly, don't you think?" Ruby looked amenable to the concept, but was unsure.

"Bah, so does life! Go big or go home." Jaune scoffed.

Blake smiled a bit, having seen his father and how the man embodies that ideal in the flesh. "I see no problem with this. We worked together quite well last night."

"Yeah, why ruin a good thing? If something ain't broke, don't fix it!" Yang grinned, showing her approval loud and clear.

Weiss, giving the blonde girl a dirty look for her bad grammar, "It's _isn't_."

"What isn't?" Yang replied, still grinning.

She sighed in response. "Just… oh never mind, I'm in."

"I'm with Jaune on this." Pyrrha added her thoughts.

Nora jumped for joy. "Oh this will be so much fun. We'll go on many adventures. Eat many pancakes! We'll be LEGENDARY!"

Her partner simply nodded his assent.

"So, have you all decided?" As if on cue, Ozpin walked back in.

Acting as their spokesperson, Ruby nodded formally with, "We accept, Headmaster Ozpin."

"I hoped you would." Slipping back into his ceremony speech pattern, "Teams JNPR and RWBY. Henceforth, you shall be named Squad… BLAX SPRV (Black Supernova) led by Jaune Arc, with Ruby Rose as second in command. You'll find your belongings already in your new living quarters."

Nora asked, "How did you come up with a name so fast?"

Raising his hand to stall her line of questioning, something that impressed Ren as not many people that he'd seen could do that. "As it happens, young lady… I've been Headmaster for twenty years, and teaching for many years before that. I've done this quite a few times. I even have a theme every year to challenge myself. This year was a color theme, a personal favorite, but that is neither here nor there. Go, enjoy your weekend, for you have earned it."

With their polite dismissal clear, they headed to their new home, eager for some R&R. Finally finding their new living quarters on the top floor of the dorm building, they used their scrolls to unlock the single door in front of the elevator as well as to program in each of them the ability to unlock the door, in lieu of a physical key.

The inside was better described as a luxurious apartment than a dorm room. It almost appeared that they had half of the whole floor to themselves. To the left were four bedrooms with doors open, each looking like a dorm room for two people, including desks, dressers, and bunk beds. The latter was met with Ruby's delight as well as Nora's minor disappointment, now being unable to properly ordain her bed as hers by her customary jumping ceremony slash stress test. Based on the luggage in each room, the rooms were assigned to each partner pair.

The common area was quite spacious, and included a fully stocked kitchen with modern appliances, a dining table, and a living room with a large enough couch for everyone to sit in front of an entertainment unit. _'Oh, I'm definitely telling Dad about this. He'll be so jealous about our couch. I need to call him anyway.'_

Looking out, there was a glass door leading to a wide balcony porch, with plenty of space. ' _Wait, is there…?'_

On the verge of panic, he wildly searched the room. Pyrrha, the firs to see him in such a state, asked, "Jaune, what are you looking for?"

Finding what he was looking for, he deeply sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness, there's more than one bathroom!"

"So? What's the big deal about that?" Ren was a bit perplexed.

"Ren, have you ever had to share one bathroom with eight other women? No offense meant, of course." Jaune addressed the only other male in the squad with a flat stare.

"No biggie. I understand. Perfection like this takes work, after all" Yang flipped her hair and striking a glamorous pose as she boasted about her hair's magnificence.

"How did you live like that?" Ruby, having shared a bathroom with Yang for several years, was horrified that someone else had suffered sevenfold worse waits than she had.

"Bathing in a nearby stream was often tempting and necessary. We have three, but some rotten luck left water in two of them out of order during renovations after a Grimm attack. But enough of that, who's up for pizza?"

That brought some cheers, as they had nothing to eat since those MRE's last night. All except for Weiss and Pyrrha, with the latter confessing, "Actually… I've never had it before."

The former nodded, admitting to a similar experience, or lack thereof.

Nora and Yang were quick to hug their teammates, practically crushing them with their brute strength. "Don't worry, we shall cleanse you of your ignorance!"

Chuckling at their antics, Jaune pulled out his scroll. "I'll call it in. I know a good place in Vale that delivers here."

Pushing a number on his contact list, the side being called was quick to answer. "Hey Gramps, it's Jaune… yep, just finished… hold on."

Putting his hand over the speaker, he asked, "What flavors do you want?"

Hearing their orders, some more enthusiastic than others, Jaune returned to his call, "2 large cheese, 2 large meat lovers, and one supreme. Oh, and we've got two pie virgins here."

At that, everyone could hear a loud voice of disbelief as he held the scroll away from his ear to spare his eardrum from rupturing. The two said virgins were visibly flustered by the double entendre, with Ruby joining them while the rest snickered at the joke.

"Probably… bet you they won't… You're on."

Jaune had put it on speaker mode, likely at the other side's request so they could hear the man's voice, young sounding for someone called 'Gramps'. "Don't worry brats, you're in for a good time. I'll be there in 45."

With a click, Jaune hung up. "So my family's really big on pizza, and Gramps started his own pizzeria in Vale. He gets a lot of business from Beacon as he's one of the few places that can delivers here in under an hour."

"While we wait, we might as well redecorate. Make this place our own." Pyrrha pitched an idea to pass the time.

Jaune walked to the dining table to hang his leather duster, hat, and scarf on the wooden chair at the end of the table closest to the patio door. "Well, we've got a while, so why not? We'll definitely be in no mood for it afterwards."

"We should establish some code of conduct as well." Weiss added, which made sense to the others. With eight mostly different personalities under roof, it would be best to establish common ground ASAP.

Separating to do their own rooms first, Jaune opened his dresser to see a few sets of fresh Beacon uniforms, seemingly sized perfectly for him. _'They have a dress code? Fuck! I though I left that behind when I graduated school. How did they get all of our sizes anyway, cause that's not creepy at all.'_

XXXX Weiss & Ruby XXXX

As the two girls finished unpacking, Weiss briefly hesitated before asking, "Ruby, can we talk?"

"Sure Weiss, what's up?" Ruby smiled innocently.

"It occurs to me that I did not… properly apologize to you for my words and actions two days ago. I was out of line, and I apologize to you." She was genuinely contrite.

"It's no big deal, but thank you." Holding out her hand, "Friends?"

"I…" Sighing in relief, she shook Ruby's hand and said, "Yes, friends. Would you mind giving me some privacy? I need to make a call for another apology."

"Sure thing. I'll go check out the balcony. Good luck!"

As she left the room, Weiss pulled out the piece of paper that Jaune had given her and dialed the number. After a few ringing noises, she heard that the call connected, but the other did not answer. Weiss recited, a tad uneasily, "Sometimes there's too much white."

On the other line was Bianca. " _Hello Weiss. It's good to finally hear_ you _again. I see that everything worked out_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune unpacked quickly, as he brought only the essentials, with the exception of one framed photo; identical to the one he showed Blake last night. He went outside to the balcony to make a call. Going outside, he saw Ruby standing on the edge, looking out and enjoying the view. His eyes glinting with mischief, he snuck up behind her, and grabbed her as her lifted her off the ground and yelled, "Surprise!"

After a brief squeal, "Jaune, stop doing that! I'll have a heart attack!"

"If you want me to stop, you need to keep a better eye of your surroundings. Think of it as training."

With her request denied, she began pouting adorably before she relaxed into his arms briefly, before realizing that she was still in his arms. Blushing at the extended physical contact, "Umm, you can let go now."

He complied, before asking, "Would you mind if I had some privacy out here? I need to make a call."

"Sure thing. I'm gonna call Dad, let him know the good news." She went back inside to do the same with Yang and their father.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh spring air, Jaune pulled out his scroll and dialed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hans had just exited his family's forge, deciding to take a late lunch with his wife, when his scroll starting ringing his custom tone of hammering an anvil. Answering it without looking at caller ID, "Hello, Hans speaking."

" _Hey Dad, how's it going?"_

"About to have lunch. How was Initiation?"

" _Killed an Onigumo, and I'm team leader now, so that's a thing. Everyone on my team and the other team that helped us is fine, by the way. I wanted to ask you about something I came across."_

"Shoot."

" _Know a kid named Azure? His weapon looked very familiar, as did the metal it was made from."_

"Yes. I made it for him. How is he?" Hans sighed, suspecting this would have happened sooner or later.

" _Onigumo got him and his team."_

He cringed a bit, knowing the grisly fate that had befallen them, "Bad way to go. Are you all right?"

" _I'll be fine, but I'm more worried about the others. For some of them, it was their first time seeing death, but back to the weapon. Why did you use that method?"_

"He suggested it actually." It had been an odd request, but the stubborn kid had wanted it, and provided the materials necessary.

His son did not seem to expect that, and was silent for a few seconds. _"I have it now, and I'll use it in his memory. Could he use it?"_

Knowing what Jaune was referring to, "Yes, he could. I also made that little bell of his. Seems you two had similar inspiration."

" _He gave that to me as well. He had a few last requests."_ Hans could hear some apprehension in his voice, _"That's sort of what I want to talk to you about. He knew of Oedon. I gave him last rights and said some other things, and one knows. What should I tell them?"_

"The truth, of course."

That seemed to do little to assuage his son's anxiety. _"But what if…?"_

Hans interrupted him, "We both know that you will have to eventually, so you might as well get it out of the way. It's best if they hear it from you."

A sigh of resignation came through the call. _"I'm not saying no, I'm just holding off from a full confession until I trust them a bit more. Thanks Dad. Time for me to go. Talk to you later. By the way, we have an amazing couch."_

With that, Jaune hung up, and Hans went inside, where Julie was waiting for him at the table. "What took you so long?"

"Jaune called, he needed some advice. He made team leader." Hans smiled with pride in his son's accomplishments.

"Well don't just stand there, you're food's getting cold." She smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the octet not having much to decorate with, or many guidelines to establish as of yet, the task of personalizing their new home passed all too quickly. They didn't have much else to do while waiting for their pizza to arrive. With no clear objective, they weren't too sure of what to do instead of milling about. Yang, ever striving to be the life of the party, came up with a solution in the form of a question. "So Jaune, do you really have seven sisters, or was that a bunch of crap?"

"I'll have you know that honesty is a point of pride for me and my family. So in short, yes I do." He looked offended at the implication of being called a liar.

"I've seen a photo of them all, and yes he does." Blake collaborated, having seen the evidence. Pyrrha, having seen the framed picture on his desk, also supported his claim. To set the record straight once and for all, Jaune sent them all the same photo, for 'seeing is believing'.

Jaune and Blake scanned everyone's reactions for a similar reason. They all showed surprise, but thankfully no one displayed any sign of racism, not even Weiss, which was a pleasant surprise. However, the heiress was still the most startled. "But the big one is… and three of them are…"

"Faunus, yes." He said curtly, but politely.

Yang whistled. "Damn! I thought you were bullshitting on having so many sisters, but it looks like you're telling the truth." Mentally, she was on the verge of drooling from lust. _'These women are HOT! That tall on with the black hair reminds me of Blake a bit, only a bit scary.'_

"Really, you're more perplexed about the number of sisters I have, rather than how we look nothing alike?" Jaune was a bit amused.

She shrugged it off with, "Eh, looks aren't everything. Ruby and I don't look alike, but to be fair that's because we have different mothers."

"Ooh, their ears are soo cute~!" Nora squealed a bit at what she considered adorable, before adorning a puppy-eyed expression that rivaled Ruby's earlier attempt of persuasion. "Can I pet them? Pleeeeasse?"

"You'll have to ask them tomorrow. We're meeting Opal and Rouge tomorrow." Jaune answered. The two he was talking about obvious by their hair color.

"Yeah!" Nora looked very satisfied. "Wait, why?"

"I told you we're going for pancakes tomorrow. They make the best in Vale."

Nora became practically comatose, falling on Ren's shoulders and began to drool from pancake daydreaming. Ren did not react besides holding an arm around her to prevent her falling on the floor.

Jaune appreciated the distracting tangent, but he also wanted to plant the seed for his plan. Pulling something out of his pocket, as he had put it in there while unpacking in preparation. "On a new topic, anyone play video games?"

Only the sisters and the Ren and Nora duo said that they did, though the latter elaborated with, "Only arcades every now and then. The one with the dancing is so much fun."

"Well, then…" Sliding his copy of Bloodborne down to the sisters, "I'm challenging one of you to try this out."

"Hey, that guy dresses kind of like you!" Ruby said, looking at the image on the front.

"Actually, I dress kind of like him. I based most of my outfit on various outfits in the game, which in turn were partially designed by my mother. Hell, most of my weapons are based on weapons from the game."

Shaking his head briefly, "Gomez likes to put a lot of history, ancient and recent, into his games to give them a greater sense of reality. He has a team of archeologists and historians hired for research purposes, and he even joins them most of the time for inspiration. It's how he met Noire, after all."

At two familiar names, combined with a familiar face, Weiss asked, "You're telling me that Gomez Addams is your brother-in-law?"

"Just so. Have you met?"

"At a gala last year after my final concert." She confessed. "They have a… rather unique outlook on life. Plus, their marriage was all over the news."

"So I've heard." He gave Blake a brief, knowing glance.

"I recognize it." Yang commented. "When Uncle Qrow came back after a mission, he played this game for a while to relax, and I watched him play once. He even had a pretty cool, if crude by modern standards, scythe in the game. He was happy about that, since he uses a scythe as his weapon."

"Neat." 

"Hey, do you mind if I play some time? It looked really hard, and I'd like to take a crack at it." Besides, Yang never backed down from a challenge

"It's why I offered, so be my guest. You can even borrow my console to play it. But delete my characters and I'll punish you, and you won't enjoy it."

"Oooh, kinky~."

Weiss cut into their borderline flirting, after looking in the back and seeing her name in the fine print of the credits, "Hey! My name is on this?"

"Yep. Didn't you know you were on the soundtrack? You were kind of there." Jaune was aware of her singing career, as it had intersected with his own interests.

"Not really. I didn't pay much attention as to what it was for." Weiss dismissed it as no big affair.

A knock from the glass door paused their discussion. Turning around, Jaune saw his maternal grandfather holding a small tower of pizzas.

"It seems like our dinner has arrived. Hey Gramps! Long time, no see." The delivery man's grandson opened the door for their food, as well as the man carrying it.

He was as tall as Jaune, and if Jaune didn't call him Gramps, no one would have believed that he was older than 25, except for his bright silver, almost lunar, hair. The only family resemblance the two had was their sense of fashion, as both of them favored stylish leather dusters, although the newcomer had his in a deep red.

"Well hello, everyone. Dante, this brat's grandfather, at your service." He gave a stylish bow while still balancing the pizzas, before setting them on the table.

"Getting a bit slower in your old age, are you?" Jaune admonished playfully.

"Not in the slightest."

"Okay, I'm calling bullshit for real this time!" Yang cut in.

"Oh, what about?" Dante gave her a smirk identical to Jaune's, marking them at least close on some level, having a strong idea on what she meant.

"There is no way you're Jaune's grandfather. Older brother or cousin, I would buy, but not that."

"I've got proof." Dante, still smirking as he pulled out his scroll.

"Damn it, Gramps. Do you have to show them that video?"

"But of course, I wouldn't want these seven lovely ladies to think that this old man is a liar. That would just break my heart."

If his earlier smirk didn't identify him as Jaune's family, than his sarcasm and casual flirting certainly did, much to the chagrin of several red faces, minus Nora, who was just staring at the pizza, shaking like a leaf.

"I'm a guy, actually." Ren corrected the man in red, impassive about the misconception of his masculinity,

After an inspecting glance, "Huh, guess so. Whoops. Anyway, feast your eyes on this!"

On the screen was a video showing Dante, not looking a day younger than he did standing in front of them, holding a baby next to Jaune's mother, identifying the baby as Jaune, with his older sisters circling around waiting for their turn to hold their first and only brother.

"Ooh, how cute~!" Yang wanted some payback, and struck while the iron was hot.

He just grumbled, hating that his grandfather brought that up so easily. Especially around the people he would be spending the next four years with.

"Proof enough, Blondie?" Dante asked. "I knew one of you would try to call Grimmshit."

"You couldn't help yourself, could you Sunny? So disappointing." Jaune sighed in resignation.

Dante laughed at the young Arc's expense. "I'm a retired Huntsman. I opened up Grimm may Cry because I was bored. And now, here you are, letting them get cold. So, who are the virgins?"

Everyone there, bar Jaune, choked on his or her own spit, not expecting such a crass question. Weiss asked, "Excuse me. That's a very inappropriate question."

"Oh pull that stick out of your ass." The old man waved her off. Yang laughed loudly at that, liking the man's sense of humor. "Come on; raise your hands, no need to be shy. We were all virgins once, after all."

Reluctantly, Weiss and Pyrrha raised their hands. Dante pulled out some paper plates that were on top of the tower, loaded two plates with a slice of cheese each, and placed them in front of the two. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"What kind of delivery man are you?" Weiss asked, finding his behavior most unorthodox.

"The best pizza crafter in Remnant, or so he claims." Jaune answered on his behalf. Said crafter scoffed in protest of the doubt, but Jaune ignored him. "To his credit, I've yet to try any better. Also, whenever he finds a pizza 'virgin'… " Emphasizing that last word in air quotation marks, "he insists on seeing their first bite reaction."

"Hey, no different from Hans seeing his clients handle their weapons after he works on them." Turning back to the girls, clapping his hands twice. "Go on, everyone. Eat up!"

As one, the two took their first bites with their audience watching, and moaned in bliss. He smiled, proud of his work, and recited his slogan. "Even Grimm cry tears of joy with a single bite."

Everyone began to eat as Dante left, jumping off the balcony, not that anyone was paying attention to him anymore. For the next fifteen minutes, all that could be heard was the orchestra of a good meal.

An unexpected struggle between Weiss and Nora broke out over the last slice. The heiress somehow held her ground, despite having significantly less muscle mass as they rolled around the floor. Jaune ended their fight by taking advantage and scarfing it down before they knew what was happening to their prize. Both glared at him as he looked away, whistling 'Mergo's Lullaby' with an innocent expression that neither of them took at face value.

"So partner, did the pizza live up to your expectations?" Pyrrha was nearly in a food coma, but she still responded with a satisfied moan of approval. _'Damn that sounded sexy… fucking hormones, and now I have to sleep in the same room as her. Double fuck!'_ __

As it happened, Ruby was even farther into a pizza-induced food coma than the other redhead, and it took her sister snapping fingers in front of her face a few times to refocus. "Huh…whazzat?"

"Ruby, get the movie, just like we planned."

She nodded vigorously, looking like her head could fall off, and dashed to her room with a few rose petals manifesting and scattering about. Yang complained, "Come on, no semblance indoors!"

"Huh, I've never seen a manifestation like that. Seems a lot cleaner looking than 'blood'." Jaune remarked.

Yang, now fully alert, "All righty then, I've got a mission for us. No pizza night must ever be without a movie, and I've got just the one." She brandished the DVD Ruby handed off to her as she talked.

"Yes! Xenomorphs 2! I love that movie, especially when Rip…hgm gghgm ghmffmhmfm…" Nora jumped back to her usual energy levels, before Yang placed her hand over the blabbermouth to stop her, but it seemed that she kept talking.

"Ah ah~, no spoilers." The blonde boxer wagged a finger on her other hand. With a heroic pose and rallying cry usually seen in overdramatic battle sequences, "To the couch!"

They settled in, with Ren trapped between the right arm of the couch and Nora snuggling up to him, not that he really minded, as he was accustomed to Nora's clingy habits during movies. Next to Nora was Pyrrha, sitting close to Jaune, and Ruby sitting just as close on his other side. Yang sat between Weiss and Ruby, and Blake preferring to sit on the floor with crossed legs between Jaune and Ruby.

Over an hour later, as the credits rolled, everyone had already fallen asleep. The lights had already been turned off to impart a fuller cinematic experience. An exhaustive Initiation coupled with a large meal and being in a comfortable position, finally caught up with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter End**

I always thought of Grimm (in RWBY) species as those people have common fears about. And I thought, 'why no spiders?' except in that flashback episode in Volume 3 with that weird bug-glove thing.

I forgot to have Weiss apologize to Ruby after she did so with Jaune before Initiation, so I just waited until after to tie that loose end.

For Azure, this was my first character death. Even though I created him just for this purpose, it was surprisingly more emotional than I thought to write it.

 **Bestiary:**

Neiths

 _Much like their Arach brethren in appearance and size, but these spiders lack the heavily armored heads, and instead are all black, possessing no armor at all. On their back is a red marking similar to two crossed bows._

 _These Grimm hide in the back or middle of swarms, and spit cables of webbing to disarm hunters or throw them off balance. This strategy works best if their prey is caught off guard._

Recluses

 _Despite being only the size of an average human hand, these spiders are no less, and possibly more dangerous than there fellow arachnid brethren. Completely pitch in color, they choose a stealth approach, often sneaking up on the unwary via shadows, especially at night. Their bites release a powerful neurotoxin, paralyzing even the most durable for at least an hour or two, plenty of time for their prey to be carried off by their larger brethren. Be warned, presence of Recluses is a surefire way of determining if an Onigumo is in the area._

 **Nightmare**

 _These are a rare classification of Grimm with the ability to spawn other Grimm through various methods. Each can secrete black ooze that forms Grimm, but some types have a preference to a method unique to their type._

Onigumo

 _A large two-headed spider is a simple way of describing this abomination. Preferring the deep caverns rarely seen by those who swell on the surface, most people will never see them. Occasionally, one will find a cave that leads to the surface, and set up a nest. Oozing out a few Recluses, it lies in wait for unsuspecting prey, and Arachs to carry the paralyzed victims. Using a special stinger, it lays eggs inside of its victims, thankfully numb to pain… right up until the moment of hatching arrives, and the fresh batch of several dozen Grimm eat their way out, growing as they do so. Grimm spawned this way grow very quickly, in order to better serve their broodmother._

 _One known weakness is avoidance, almost a phobia to intense, bright light. They will almost never venture outside their nest willingly._


	7. The Bloody Jewel

**Chapter 7: The Bloody Jewel**

 _For a welcome change of pace, the blond Hunter was not having a nightmare. Instead, he had fallen asleep at peace, unafraid of the night ahead, and found himself in a pleasant memory._ 'Ah, one of my favorites.'

 _In a rare occurrence, Jaune did not wear his usual armory of weapons, not his Old Hunter's Attire. Instead, he wore a tuxedo with a red bowtie, attending the wedding of Gomez and the soon to be Noire Addams. In attendance was the Arc family, as Gomez had no family._

 _Jaune's new brother was suave, aristocratic, and refined._ _He seemed to be a bit older than his bride, perhaps five or so years. He was well dressed in a black pinstriped smoking jacket and black trousers in a similar fashion. A red handkerchief was folded into the left breast pocket, matching his red waistcoat. Under the jacket were a white collared shirt and a black tie with a small ivory skull pin. On most others, it would have screamed, "Look at me! I'm rich!" but his relaxed body language made it seem like this was casual attire._

 _The man had a light tan, a skin tone common in the harsh desert sun of Vacuo. His black hair was slicked back, and adorned above his thin lips was an immaculate pencil moustache. Bright, sickly-green eyes surrounded by dark circles, attributing an image of mania, held now only adoration._

 _It was only Noire's desire to have a small, intimate wedding that stopped her now husband from arranging a grandiose affair that would be more suited for royalty, if there were any around in Remnant nowadays._ 'Which reminds me, why are they still called kingdoms if there aren't any kings?'

 _Despite all appearances, she was the most devout to the Oum faith, but contradictorily, she was the first to believe and trust in Jaune when he confessed about Oedon's Blessing to his siblings._

 _The ceremony was held on Crystal Lake, after Hans had called in a favor with a local Huntsman to help clear the area of Grimm, of course. But if there were any, since they are attracted by negative emotions, this gathering would not have interested them in any way, given by the love radiating from the eldritch duo._

 _They had hired a priest with a rather impressive set of muttonchops, to preside over the… unorthodox ceremony_. 'I think even Dad was impressed by that facial hair.'

 _The priest, wearing an overly ornate, ceremonial robe of white and gold, cast a final stare of mild disapproval over the final details of the ceremony. But, as it was their choice to do so, he complied under silent protest._

 _Looking first to the groom, "Do you?"_

 _Gomez quickly replied with his usual passionate tone, "Yes!"_

 _The priest then looked to the bride, garbed in her finest dress, in black of course, "Do you?"_

 _, "I do." Noire languidly nodded With a cool tone._

 _The priest, finally at wit's end with this simplistic affair, officiated with a 'get on with it' tone, "Good! You're married. Kiss."_

'Best wedding ceremony ever! I can only imagine the stupefied faces of the media vultures when they discovered that Gomez married, especially to Noire.'

 _The aforementioned groom, having been denied his usual interactions with his significant other all morning, as per her request, could not hold himself back any longer, and after a whisper of "Cara mia", kissed his wife with the passion of a desperate, howling demon. Not stopping, he picked her up and sprinted into the house for activities that their audience knew they'd rather stay outside for._

 _The young blond, along with the rest of the family, were by now used to the man's affectionate displays of affections, and were unruffled._ 'Huh, I forgot that he actually managed to hold himself back for a whole day.'

 _Looking out to lake, perfectly still as if it were ice, he frowned in curiosity at seeing something different in his dream that would be currently impossible in reality. While the moon in the sky was in its usual shattered state, the reflection was as whole as it was in the Hunter's Dream. Not only that, the celestial orb was also tinged with red._ 'Never had this happen before.'

 _As it was a dream of a memory, everything else played out exactly as it had happened in the past, expect Jaune was not reenacting the memory anymore. As he has been a Hunter of the Dream for some time, he had become an active dreamer, but chose to take a mental backseat during these pleasant respites._

 _However, instead of debating the pros and cons of Molotov cocktails versus dynamite with his father, the bearded patriarch held a debate with thin air as Jaune stood by the shore, staring into the reflection. Feeling an odd compulsion, he walked on the water's surface with nary a ripple._

 _As he approached the red moon on the water, he felt and saw a familiar fog obfuscate the dream. As he took the first step on the paleblood moon, Jaune suddenly found himself within a small arched corridor, with barely enough space to stand and walk without hunching over. The walls were all mirrored, so the Hunter looked straight ahead as to avoid seeing endless reflections of too many things to track._

 _After about two minutes of walking, he found the end of the corridor, and at the end looked to be a familiar figure standing in the room past the 'doorway'. Shrugging off his concerns, he stepped past the threshold, and began to hear a familiar violin tune._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Turning around to try and see the corridor, only for a full-length mirror, no longer cracked and dull as it had been before, standing innocently besides the table bearing a tea set where it had always been.

"This one apologizes for interrupting your pleasant dream."

Turning back to Marie, he looked perplexed. "You brought me here? How? I didn't know that you could do that."

Shifting her gaze, his companion of the Dream responded almost bashfully, though without a hint of a blush, "Neither did thi- I. I did not tell you this earlier, but I use this mirror to observe the events around you in the waking world. I apologize for this breach your privacy if this one has offended you."

' _Huh, so she's a bit of a voyeur. Did not expect that.'_

With a kind smile, "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're thinking. At least I know that you have something to keep your interest. How long have you been able to watch?"

"For only a month of so. After last night's events, I wanted you here so I may congratulate you, and then the mirror started glowing, and you came through it."

She replied, more at ease from his reassurance,

"Well that must have been a bit strange, but this is a Dream, so logic can go fuck itself."

With a rare low-pitched giggle, she continued. "Not to worry, Good Hunter. I shall not abuse this ability, and I will summon you again only if it is necessary. You still need to dream, after all. As I was saying, well done on slaying your first Nightmare."

Feeling a bit nervous, he asked, "So how much did you watch in the past few days?"

"Most of it. I am quite pleased that you have found so many new friends."

"Thank you for the reassurance. Then you must have seen Azure, right? Did you recognize him at all?"

With a rare expression of a frown, Marie tried to recall. "I do not know. He seems familiar, as if from a distant dream. How passing strange…"

He waved it off, "Don't worry about it, I was just curious about him since he seemed to share the faith. He hinted at being able to use Blood Reinforcement, and he even recognized my pendant." Jaune pulled it out for emphasis, the tear gem glowing slightly brighter than when he first received it.

"Well, I'm going to upgrade a bit. I'm curious as to how many echoes a Nightmare will give me, not to mention the small horde I slaughtered before that overgrown bug."

As he passed the bookshelf, he felt his eyes lock on a new book that he had not seen be legible before, with 'Advanced Blood Channeling' written in gold along the black leather spine.

Whenever he came to the Dream, if there was ever a book that became readable, it was almost instinctual that Jaune would take notice of it immediately. Picking up the book, he briefly skimmed through the contents as he felt a familiar, and now less painful, rush of insight as he stopped on a random page titled _Bloodletter_. _'Well well, it would seem that I'm now able use Brador properly after all.'_

In addition to the influx of information of how to properly use a mace, another well-received benefit from the book is how to store multiple bullets, with a max of three, in Evelyn, as well as a more efficient means of producing QS bullets. _'It's about fucking time! Constantly reloading after each shot was getting to be a bit irritating.'_

He placed the book back in its place, right next to a tome titled 'Inscription'. He jumped down with haste to upgrade his stats.

' _Whoa, check out this haul. Looks like I had a good Hunt!'_ He thought with satisfaction, looking at the amount of black swirling in the large basin.

Indeed he had, as the basin was fuller than Jaune had ever seen, coming to the halfway point. Jaune siphoned a third of it into his Blood Quality chalice, the goblet still mysteriously refusing to overflow despite the quantity poured into it.

Bringing it to his lips, he stopped just before his first sip. Raising it into the air, he toasted his fallen comrade. "Farewell, Azure Bell. Find your worth in the waking world." Without further ado, he guzzled the echoes with a greedy fervor, groaning in bliss at the sweet taste as he felt his body and mind shift from the sacrificial offering. _'At least I have more of a reason to invest in this now rather than OCD.'_

Giving a thought to the other gift he received from his bloody confederate, he also invested into arcane half of the remaining echoes, with the other half going into vitality. He really didn't want to find out the hard way if he could respawn, so being able to take more damage would certainly help in that regard.

' _Well, let's see what other goodies I can find.'_ After Jaune's usual routine of scouring the shelves for further knowledge, along with a shared cup of tea, Marie called for him to end his time in the Dream once more.

"I promise you once more that I will not use this newfound ability of mine carelessly."

"It's all right. I don't mind if you watch for entertainment. After all, you are my guiding moonlight." Jaune did not look worried in the slightest, and dismissed her concerns with a wave.

With the use of his most affectionate nicknames for her, he thought that the former doll's painted face looked just a bit more painted, but he might've been wrong.

"Remember to dream properly for at least a week."

Like it was responding to her request, the mirror he entered the Dream from shimmered and rippled slightly, silently daring the young Hunter to disagree. As he faded into the waking world, she heard him assent with a faint tone as he dissipated into fog. "As you wish."

Once more alone in the Dream, the one he called Marie thought, _'Now, I believe it is time for a rest. Calling him, however unexpected, was rather draining.'_

And so the permanent resident of the Dream sat down on her chair and fell into a deep slumber, her realistic features fading, and looking once again like just a plain doll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXX Spring M1 W1 D6 XXXX

Blake was also dreaming vividly, but the subject matter was not so pleasant.

' _What about them?' His response, both a question and an answer, was spoken with a callous and uncaring tone; dismissing her concerns as trivial._

With the training she had undergone in her past, Blake was accustomed to awakening early. For her, sleeping in was not a luxury that she was able to indulge in. That did not mean, however, that her slumber came easily.

' _Goodbye.' She and another stared at each other as the train cars drifted away after having been detached. One with eyes full of regret and melancholy, and the other with unknown emotion, concealed as they were by a visor mask._

 _Unlike most repetitions of this dream, it faded into a more pleasant memory of sitting in the woods, listening to a haunting, yet inspiring melody._

Looking in, an outside observer would find her slumped on the floor at 08h, her back against the couch, her head resting peacefully against a source of warmth, as she was sleeping uncovered. Slowly, awareness returned to her with a wide, but quiet yawn and a pleasant, soothing sensation on the top of her head, guiding her to consciousness as she subconsciously nuzzled closer to the unknown source of comfort.

With her body unwilling to awaken, she gently swatted her hand at the source, and felt another hand. Waking up as if jolted by a stun baton, her eyes opened wide as the rest of her body jumped away from the possible threat, landing silently and turning about face as she did so to face any attacker, even though she was unarmed.

Looking down at her previous position, the black-haired beauty quickly observed that her heat source was a leg. Looking up, any hopes that she had gone unnoticed were quickly dashed as the owner of said leg looked back at her, smiling warmly with a wave.

"Good morning Blake." He whispered to be considerate, but whether for her sake or for everyone else sleeping, she didn't know.

From his perspective of the last few minutes, he awoke as quickly as usual from exiting the Dream; Jaune tried to stand up, but was unable to move as he felt several sources of slightly shifting weight keeping him in place. Opening his eyes and looking around, he saw the newly formed squad under his command all using the expansive couch as a bed.

' _Damn, I guess we all crashed.'_ __He saw that the TV was still on, though thankfully emitting no sound.

Ruby was on his left, using his shoulder as a pillow with an innocent smile on her face as she slept peacefully, though how that position was comfortable he didn't know. To his right was his partner in a similar position, her unbound hair obscuring half of her face, but he could still see her facial expression mirroring the other redhead. To his gratitude, neither of the two drooled in their sleep, nor did he have to use the restroom, so his morning was already going right for him. Looking down at mysterious weight number three, a large mane of gold covering the boxer using his legs for a similar purpose, with the rest of her draped over her younger sister. _'At least she's facing away. Wouldn't want this to be any more awkward than this might be already.'_

The Hunter then became aware of a fidgeting weight clasping to his right leg. He slowly moved his head to look over Yang and could see Blake grasping his leg in a full-body hug, showing clear signs of suffering an unpleasant dream. _'I have plenty of experiences with those. Thankfully, I have just the thing.'_

Sighing in resignation, he took his right hand and carefully reached out to gently stroke the back of her head, starting from behind the cat ears, still hidden under a black bow, and down as far as her could reach without moving any more than he already had. He had done this before to calm down Indigo after she had a nightmare, and he hoped that it would work here as well.

As he continued, it proved to be successful. Blake seemed to calm down, but cling to his leg even tighter. _'She really is like a cat. It's too bad feline Faunus don't purr. I bet it would be adorable.'_

His 'petting', as it were, also had another effect as she began to wake up. Still asleep, she swatted a hand, colliding with his, and quickly jumped into action as if she believed herself to be under attack.

"Good morning Blake." He smiled warmly in an effort to put her at ease, quietly whispered for the dormant team's benefit. With her enhanced hearing, she should easily hear him. Before she could respond, he put a finger to his lips as a signal to talk at the same volume, shifting his gaze to everyone else on the couch to display why.

"Good morning." She responded. Pausing to stretch out her limbs, displaying her remarkable flexibility in the process, she asked, "What time is it?"

He quickly lifted his chin to point to the kitchen, indicating a clock on the top right corner of the television screen displaying 08h.

"Not used to sleeping in? Not to worry, I usually wake up at dawn as well." He asked, as if he could read her thoughts as she stared in disbelief at the time.

"How are you even able to hear me at this volume? Normal humans can't… oh right, Faunus father."

He nodded in assent. He lucked out as far as society was concerned, receiving some benefits with little discrimination in return. "Really annoyed Mom too when she found that out."

She had a rather lovely smile as she showed her amusement, but whether it was from his anecdote, or his current situation that she finally took notice of, Jaune was unsure. She asked while raising an eyebrow, "Comfortable?"

"Eh, I've had worse. I'd rather be in a bed, but beggars…" Her amused grin only grew as he realized the innuendo in that statement, but to her disappointment, he wasn't flustered, or at least didn't show it except for a small frown.

"Huh, I actually didn't intend that one." He seized upon the opportunity to mess with her back, grinning, "Or did I? How do I rate as a heat source, by the way? You were rather clingy before you woke up."

He grinned as she blushed in embarrassment, clearly marking him the winner of their little duel. It didn't last long.

"Did you touch my…" She asked nervously, pointing to her 'bow', as she seemed unwilling or unable to finish the question.

With a solemn face, he shook his head. "No. I guessed you wouldn't feel comfortable with me doing that, so I stuck with the back of your head. You looked like you were having a bad dream. So I tried to help you calm down like I used to do with one of my sisters."

"Thank you for understanding. I'm a bit traditional in that sense, and we've only met less than seventy-two hours ago. Thank you for you concern."

Smiling with the same warmth that he displayed in the beginning of their morning encounter, "No worries. We're squad mates now; I'm glad that I could help you out." She returned his smile in gratitude.

"Now, would you mind returning the favor?" He glanced at each of the three huntresses using him as a pillow to indicate his 'problem'.

It was finally her turn to smirk, "Sorry, boss, no can do. I'll put on a kettle for tea, instead. Any preferences?"

He would have shrugged, were his shoulders not currently occupied. "Jasmine, but only if it's loose leaf. I can't stand tea bags, bland little fucks."

Quietly giggling at his consternation as she put the kettle over heat, "Agreed. Why do they even bother?"

Feeling a new found sense of kinship, "Oh _finally_. I can't even begin to describe my relief. I had to buy my own at home, as Dad felt that bags were, and I quote, ' _just as good. Coffee's better than that bitter water anyway_ ' end quote. Ignorant heathen. Speaking of which, could you also brew a pot of coffee? I get the feeling that not everyone will want tea in the morning."

Opening a pantry shelf, she found coffee and tea of various flavors, even some hot chocolate, along with cheesecloth squares and butcher's twine. Looking back down to browse through the tea selection, she finally pulled out a canister of jasmine, set it on the counter, and looked on the shelf directly above the beverage shelf, housing eight mugs. Each one was color-coded and stamped with an emblem, labeling which was for whom.

Placing a black mug she identified as hers, as well as the blank red mug she deduced as her squad leader's, the white emblem matching the one on the pommel of his katana, on the counter as she measured a portion of tea leaves into two cheesecloth squares and tied them off with lengths of twine, leaving enough extra to hang over the mug to easily pull out the bag after steeping. The kettle heated much faster than Blake was used to, with it being on a modern stove, as it quickly began to squeal like a train's whistle for a few seconds. She took it off the heat, but the damage had been done.

Startled by the sudden noise, Yang rolled and fell off the couch, and if the squealing kettle didn't wake everyone, then the thumping noise of Yang's _graceful_ introduction to the floor finished the job.

Grumblings of discontent filled the room as everyone completed their morning rituals to banish the last vestiges of slumber from their eyes. Well, all except for one.

"It's morning! It's morning! It's… MORNING!" Indeed it was, as the orange-haired girl as perky and bubbly as ever, thinking, _'What did Renny say that one time? Carpet Deem? Eh, close enough. Speaking of which, where is he?'_

She didn't have to look for very long, as it seemed that a sleeping companion had trapped her as well. Only in her case, it looked like she employed her best friend as a substitute blanket, with him still desperately clinging to slumber like a sloth on a branch. Ignoring any other conversations going on next to her, cheerfully declaring in her 'indoor shouting voice', "GOOD MORNING REN!"

With a deep yawn, Ren opened his magenta eyes and looked back at his partner, "Nora, do you have to be so loud?"

Giggling in response, "Of course I do, silly. How else will you escape Sleepy Land? Think of me as your personal alarm clock." Poking his nose with an affectionate boop sound, she then sniffed the air, and cringed with disgust from the robust aroma. "Blegh."

Her magenta eyed partner and life long friend was not a religious man, and yet that question had him praising and thanking every deity that he knew and those he did not that she hated coffee.

' _Moonstag's…'_ just the thought of what had occurred when Nora first tried coffee sent shivers down his spine. No better way to start the day than with a dose of terror.

To her left, she heard her hammer buddy's voice affirm her suspicions, speaking to the whole room, "Indeed. Blake put on some tea and coffee. We didn't know any of your preferences, so we put on both of each."

She was almost disappointed, until she heard the black-haired girl in the kitchen say, "There's also hot chocolate, in case you were curious." Turquoise eyes brightened with delight, and she couldn't have gone to the kitchen any sooner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Yang now stretching lazily on the floor, and the redheads off of his shoulders doing their own wake up routines, Jaune stood up and twisted his back, making a few very satisfying pops and cracks. "Definitely sleeping in a bed tonight. I don't think I've slept in a proper bed for… three nights now? My, how time flies."

Hearing various responses, some grumbled and others more comprehensible, he went to grab his steeping tea. To Blake the brewer, he said his thanks before he sat down at the table and checked his scroll for any worthwhile news while waiting for his tea to finish brewing. However, celebrity gossip and the small price dip of SDC stock did not hold his interest. _'Still nothing after three months, damn it. It's bound to pop up sooner or later.'_

His new roommates followed his example, preparing their beverage of choice before shambling over, with the exception of one skipping and humming a jaunty tune, and sitting down in what were now unofficially their seats. Opening his eyes, he looked at everyone else and their placement. On his left were the rest of JNPR, in order from closest to furthest, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. On his right were Yang, Blake, and Weiss. As the other team leader, Ruby sat directly across from him, but whether this was by coincidence or design, he didn't know and wasn't too concerned.

What did hold his interest was extremely trivial, and he chuckled in accordance with that. "How the hell do none of you have bed hair? Is that yet another byproduct of aura or something?"

The overly cheerful hammer maiden, taking a sip of hot chocolate, if the moustache it left behind was any indication, asked, "Another? What do you mean?"

Putting out his theory, "Well, have you ever seen a person with a fully unlocked aura who was ugly or looked elderly? Ozpin looks barely into his mid-thirties, and I think he's at least 60. Gramps fought in the Great War."

Unwilling or unable to think about such complexities so soon after waking up, the winter-haired girl groaned with discontent, an action seemingly out of place for the usually prim and proper heiress, "Philosophical queries about the soul later, coffee now."

' _Who would have thought she's addicted to burnt beans? I had her pegged for tea, a proper drink for high society.'_ He decided to see what everyone else was drinking. Blake had brewed a dark roast now being imbibed by both of their partners, as well as her monochromatic opposite. Donned in her red cloak over her pajamas, his fellow team leader sipped happily on hot chocolate, adorned with an identical moustache as the girl next to her.

' _Which leaves the guys and the girl in a yukata as the only civilized ones in this chaotic bunch. Whatever's left of my sanity is soon to be gone forever.'_ __He thought only semi-seriously, internally sighing in a dramatic fashion.

Focusing more on the mugs, instead of the contents within them, the flame-haired amazon remarked, "How do we all have custom mugs?"

The Valkyrie was quick to launch a few theories. "Maybe there are Beacon ninjas? Find out Ren. OR did they send someone from the future? Or MAYBE this was whole squad was planned in advance by some super secret organization dedicated to protecting the world in the shadows?"

Ren, accustomed to his partner's sugar-induced conspiracy theories, denied each of them in turn, "Ninjas aren't a thing… I think a time traveler would have better things to do… Too many unknown variables."

She had one more. "Maybe they got bored while we were in the forest and packed everything overnight."

Through this exchange, heads whipped back and forth between the two like watching an interesting tennis match, with them now swiveled in the male's direction, anticipating his delayed response. "Plausible, here's a marshmallow."

"Woohoo!"

Across the table from them, the heiress noticed and voiced her curiosity as to his emblem. "I would have assumed that you would use the Arc Family Crest, Jaune."

"I wanted my own. Respecting family history is commendable, but not at the expense of abandoning individuality. Now, who's ready to go and get some pancakes?"

"Me Me Me Me Me!" Nora chanted, particularly excited as she dragged her partner to immediately get dressed.

"Nora, shower first" Ren lectured her as the door closed.

"I guess she does." Jaune remarked, blinking in surprise at her enthusiasm. "Well, I'll get the other shower while you all finish." Standing up, he went to his room to pick up his outfit, minus the duster and hat, which were still on his chair, and carried them along to rinse off the remnants of Initiation down the shower drain.

After a few minutes, he stepped out of the steamy room, fully dressed, to the minor disappointment of the two still sitting at the table, having already cleaned last night and were dressed and awaiting everyone else.

"Aw, no free show? Lame~." Lilac eyes were framed by a mocking pout.

He was quick to respond. "Nope. Maybe next time."

He put his duster and hat back on. Before wrapping the scarf around his neck, his partner noticed a small patch of discolored skin peeking out above the collar of his shirt, and naturally she was curious about it, "Jaune, what's that on your neck?"

Yang grinned. "Ooh, is it a hickey? Who's the lucky girl? I didn't think my little sister would be so bold."

"Not quite." He shook his head with a grim smile not reaching his eyes. He undid a few buttons, before pulling back his shirt on the right side and leaned down to expose a rather gruesome scar. As his shirt had covered it the night before Initiation, they both gasped in surprise.

Just above a tattoo on his right shoulder was a thick half-circle scar of a deep, vicious bite mark, about twice the size a human mouth could make, starting from where Pyrrha glimpsed it on his neck, cresting to almost touch the black branching mark, and ending right where the shoulder met his deltoid. What concerned them more than the size of the bite was its color; a deep purple.

"Oh dear Oum, what happened?" His partner asked, concern deep in her voice.

Waving it off as he stood up and rebuttoned his shirt and completed his outfit, "It's fine. Let's just say that I did something stupid and leave it at that, all right?"

He spoke that last part in a clearly evasive tone, gripping his hat, and displaying clear signs of his desire to change the subject. Focusing back on his scarf, he adorned it in his casual style, with it wrapped twice around his neck and the two end going halfway down his back, looking to the other two like a priest's shawl dyed in blood.

His fellow blonde, having some things she would rather not talk about, was sympathetic to his plight and brought up a lighter topic with a teasing tone, "So Pyrrha, how did sleep last night? I see that you had a rather high quality pillow."

With her face darkening to a shade resembling her hair, she narrowed her green eyes and retaliated in equal measure. "Wonderful, thank you for asking. How was yours?"

"Fantastic. I think I might give it another go. Finally got a crick in my neck taken care of." The blonde appreciated the naissance of another opponent, cracking her neck to prove her claim.

"Said pillow is right here" The 'pillow' tried to chime in, even waving his hand for emphasis, but was ignored by the Huntresses.

To his relief, they simply stared at each other, seemingly communicating via facial expressions before taking their own showers as he turned back to his scroll. When everyone else was ready to go, except the now fully awake and caffeinated heiress had pointed out one possible obstacle. "Are we even able to leave campus?"

"I read _all_ of the rules after unpacking yesterday." The black-haired male subtly jerked his head towards an oblivious head of orange hair, distracted by her sorrow of possibly being denied her breakfast ambrosia. "So long as we attend classes, and barring any punitive action, students are free to go to Vale whenever they wish. A bullhead shuttle schedule is even provided on our scrolls, and the next one is in 15 minutes. I suggest we depart for the landing pads now."

Ruby cheered, pumping her fist in the air. "Let's go Black Supernova! Operation Pancake Fun Day is a go!"

With a slight rain on their parade as they headed to the door, their leader called out in an authoritative voice, "Hold it! Why are you leaving unarmed?"

Turning back to him, his vice's white partner asked, "Why do we need weapons? We're just going to the city. I hardly think…" stopping at the familiar cold look on his face.

"Always keep a weapon handy, no exceptions." Exposing half of his dagger's blade to prove that he was armed, even in a safe place.

The Faunus in hiding nodded in agreement, and gripped her weapon on her back. "Grimm are not the only enemy to prey on those believed to be helpless. Best not to take any chances."

"… If you insist" Hearing her monochromatic opposite back him up, Weiss capitulated.

"You could have done that nicer." Giving him a semi-angry look, Yang admonished him for being harsh with her sister, even if it wasn't focused on her.

Adjusting his hat, he sighed, and continued with the same resolve in his voice, "You're probably right, but I'd rather eliminate that bad habit immediately, rather than have it cause an issue that could have been avoided." With his left hand, he lightly gripped his shoulder, right over the scar he had shown Pyrrha and Yang, and grimaced. "The foundation of the clusterfuck that left this little reminder is that I was unarmed at the time."

Now with a mental image of that scar, or worse, imposed on her little sister's body, she backed down, mumbling an apology. With the RW pair back, they headed out, leaving the slightly tense atmosphere behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Having arrived at the landing docks and sitting in wait for the shuttle by themselves. Evidentially, most other teams had decided to sleep in even more then they did, or had left on an earlier shuttle. Ruby suddenly exclaimed, "Oh no!"

Her sister asked, "What's wrong sis? Did you leave something in your room?"

"No, I've got my baby with me. But… how are we going to pay for the pancakes, or for anything else we might do today in town?" As the little hood voiced her concern, it sent the pancake enthusiast of the group into a panic.

"WHAT? No pancakes? But that's not fair! We slayed hordes for that fluffy goodness! Hordes, I tell you! I shall not be denied!" She raised her hammer into the air dramatically, as if giving a rousing speech for an invasion, which she might have begun planning if her fearless leader didn't interrupt her scheming.

"Ren? Is there anything in the rules for that?" Right after their leader asked, he saw a notification indicating an audio text. He turned on speaker mode, after seeing that it was from Ozpin.

" _For your considerable efforts during Initiation, I have rewarded you all an extermination level 4 missions' pay. The funds have been deposited to your accounts."_

"As I was about to say, we receive pay for missions, if a bit deducted during our tenure. Since the Headmaster tasked us with an official mission during Initiation, it was only a matter of time before compensation was due." Ren added.

The sole member of Black Supernova wearing a hat thought that he should have a look at that rulebook again. "And if that didn't just happen with oddly impeccable timing, I have some funds for missions I went on."

"You went on missions? I didn't know Signal sent students on missions." Blake asked.

The sole Signal Academy graduate of the bunch, Yang, shook her head, "They don't. Come to think of it, Jaune, didn't you say that you didn't go to a combat school?"

"That's right. I apprenticed under my father."

The shuttle arrived, and they were quickly on their way to the City of Vale.

The heiress from the Atlas Kingdom, who had graduated among the top of her class from Chronos Academy, was rather surprised by his educational background. "Apprentices very rarely get accepted into Beacon nowadays, with the only thing rarer being accepted with Beacon alumni references."

With that little tidbit, Ruby, Blake, Nora, and Ren raised their hands, but were ignored as she continued. "I did some research on a whim a year or two ago, but I do not know of any veteran Huntsmen with the proper qualifications to take an apprentice named Arc, and I didn't recognize him in the photo you showed us last night.

Oddly, the usually stoic Blake, knowing full well the answer, to give her a funny look mixed with condescension and amusement over her book, that somehow remained unnoticed beforehand, "You ever heard of 'The Black Hammer'?"

It would seem that she had, and the reaction on her face caused said apprentice to laugh his ass off. "Oh boy, I've got to tell him that. He always hated that his epithet is more recognizable than his name. 'Takes the man out of huntsman' he said."

Yang asked the mostly silent Ren with a shit-eating grin, "So, it would seem that your girlfriend has found a hammer buddy who's been around. I hope you won't be jealous about all the _pounding_ they'll be doing together. Just think of all those poor _nail_ s."

She emphasized her puns to really hammer in her point. _'Hah… comedy gold.'_

To her dismay, her prey did not rise to her bait. "We're not, as she would put it, together-together. Besides, Nora's idea of hammer buddy is strictly for battle."

"Heehee… Splat!" Nora clapped her hands thinking about all the extra Grimm-cakes she could make now, proving his point.

With a gentle thud, the bullhead landed. With only one person knowing where to go, they trailed after Jaune, his scarf ends blowing in the breeze.

With an amusing image popping into her pun-tastic mind, Yang repressed a chortle. She went to walk next to Jaune, arms behind her back, and asked, "Hey, anyone ever tell you that you look like a steam punk priest? Maybe we should call you Father Jaune?"

Making eye contact through her aviator sunglasses, he asked with slight disappointment, "Really, that's the best you got? … But as a matter of fact, yes it has been brought up. I don't particularly care for the ring to that."

"But don't worry, you're free to call me Daddy anytime" Jaune offered a gleeful consolation to her lack of originality, chortling at his opponent who was blushing from the implications as well as from her frustration at being foiled once more. As he pulled out his scroll to send a quick text, she fell back next to her partner, the girl with the bow reading while walking.

"Is she like this all of the time?" Weiss whispered to her partner, who was concealing her face with her hood.

"It's mostly bad puns, but she doesn't back down at an implied challenge. So… this'll go on until she wins."

"Wonderful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a beautiful spring day in Vale. The sun was shining brightly with nary a cloud in the sky, dismissing any memories of the harsh winter that preceded it. In one more residential district of the city, the buildings were constructed closer together than more modern areas. Since it was too enclosed for most vehicles, the Old Quarter was deemed a pedestrian only area. Children played fearlessly in the streets under the large shadows that would be considered a godsend in the summer.

In this district, the exteriors of the buildings were in an older, more rustic style than the comparatively streamlined, modern style favored today. Even if the building had just been constructed yesterday, and contained all the modern conveniences money could buy, it would still have conveyed an atmosphere of a rich history.

Within this quarter, on Fleet Street, lay a peculiar building next to a barbershop, shown by a spinning column striped red and white. The storefront window was stained glass, crafted to form an image to be seen from the inside, making it difficult, if not impossible to see the interior from the street. Any passersby could hear soft jazz emanating from it. Above the wooden door was a crouched, snarling gargoyle gripping a chain in its stone claws, holding up a sign showing a logo of a large, cracked ruby, bleeding as it was clutched in the claws of a Nevermore with its full wingspan outstretched. Below that, the blood from the ruby trickled down to inscribe 'The Bloody Jewel', presumably the name of this establishment.

They stood with apprehension before the red-painted door; well, seven of them did at least, questioning their leader on bringing them here.

"Umm, Jaune, are you sure this is the place? This place seems…well…" His second in command was not reassured with her namesake on the sign, and it gave her the chills.

"This looks like a pub of ill repute, not a bakery café. Who in their right mind came up with that ghastly name?" Het partner cut right to the point Ruby was trying to say politely.

"Well, if you really want to know, you'll have to come in and find out. Trust me, you'll love it." Jaune smiled in a teasing manner. He held the now open door for them and gestured them to enter, a warm light and delectable aromas tempting them inside.

Pyrrha, having the most trust in her partner and leader, bravely went first inside. Suspending her disbelief, Blake walked in after a drooling Nora and her partner being dragged along, and the other girls soon followed.

What was once a subtle scent became a tidal wave of fragrances, and everyone deeply inhaled. Expecting this reaction, Jaune made haste in front of them and took a picture of them all, capturing their shocked and blissful faces with a teasing comment of, "Every time" extending the vowels.

The interior of 'The Bloody Jewel' gave an opposite impression of the outside. The walls were painted in thick stripes of warm gold and a deep blue, with a few pieces of art hanging. The floor was tiled in a rustic pattern and seemingly random, but not tacky colors. Cast-iron tables and chairs with cushioned seats were spaced out in the dining area, and padded feet to prevent any harsh noises if moved.

Looking to the large window, the image now visible shined with what little light began to hit it as the sun peaked over rooftops. It depicted a battle of huntsmen and huntresses, human and faunus alike, triumphing over a horde of various Grimm. In the back of the spacious room was an empty display case, a counter with a register, and a pearl-haired woman in a red dress with pink frills.

"Jaune! It's so good to see you!" She had not heard them enter over the sound of her humming to the music, but turned around at the sound of a familiar voice. The woman with white hair exclaimed with joy as she rapidly approached her youngest brother. With an unexpected strength due to her build, she easily picked him up with a hug from the back and shook him gently side to side like a ragdoll, her tight grip on him crushing his lungs.

Said doll complained to his older sister as well as he could, tapping her arm as his face turned a deep red from a lack of air. "Opal, it's only been four days, not four months or years. Down, please."

Coming to her senses, she complied with an apology, and gave a polite bow to her guests. "Welcome to the Bloody Jewel, I'm Opal. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Meanwhile, her brother stumbled away from the death grip, grabbing onto Pyrrha for stability as he mildly coughed into his other arm. Taking a deep breath, "Oh dear O, I think I saw Grandpa."

"Sorry, Jaune. I forgot my own strength again." Looking back to a guilty face as she apologized again. "So, who are your friends?"

He introduced them all in turn, pointing to each of them as he did so, before she addressed them directly, "It's nice to meet my little brother's friends. Come in and have a seat. Rouge will be out shortly with the pancakes."

Saying the magic word of the day, she was unprepared for the word vomit. "Oh my, how'd you know we were here for pancakes? Are you psychic? You're really pretty; can I pet your ears?"

"Nora, that's very rude."

"Sorry Ren, but they look so soft. It smells so good in here, why are we the only one's here? Why the grim name?"

At the pun, the blonde girl chortled. "Good one, Nora."

"Good what?"

"Ugh, never mind." It wasn't as funny to Yang if it was unintentional.

Taking this all in stride with a level of composure to make Noire proud, she answered all of her questions after the bubbly girl had finished. "Jaune called ahead. I don't believe so. Perhaps another time, we've only just met. And we're closed for the day, so it'll be just us."

"You're closed? On a Saturday?" Weiss asked with skepticism as she sat down after three tables were pushed together. Having experience in business, although not in this particular industry, it was most odd.

Opal's smile dropped a bit, but not by much. "Oh, we've been requested to do so, along with a few other things. As for the name, Rouge tells the story better. A lot of people ask the first time they come in."

Her brother did not look happy at the implications, but put it aside with a smile as the back door swung open for a redhead, equally as beautiful as her twin, carrying several full platters, curtly saying, "After breakfast."

As Rouge put the platters on the table and sat next to their sister, "No need to introduce yourselves, I heard everything from the kitchen."

She tapped her head next to her feline ears to answer how before anyone could ask. "Well, I didn't make these just so you could stare at them. Eat!"

Nora needed no more encouragement, and practically dove into them with a savage glee, and after everyone tried a bite, that intensity spread to everyone else who hadn't tried Rouge's specialty before.

Someone, it was impossible for Jaune know whom as their voice was muffled by food, whispered to him as he ate, "Does everyone in your family make such good food? If I can eat like this every day, I might actually start calling you Daddy."

As he was drinking some juice to wash down his third serving, he started choking at the unexpected comment. The guilty party, now identified as the other blond in the room, was sitting diagonally across from him, paying him no mind as she continued feasting, until she glanced at him with a glint of mischief and satisfaction in her eyes at her victory.

He smirked at her, giving her a toast with his glass, thought, _'Well played, Yang.'_

All too soon, the once mighty towers of blueberry, chocolate chip, plain, and strawberry pancakes disappeared. With breakfast completed and hungers satiated, Jaune finally asked his sisters, "Today is usually your busiest day. Whom the fuck… _requested_ you lose a large chunk of your business?"

While Opal considered how to put it delicately, her twin had no such compunctions, and angrily spat, "Those fucking gilded pigeons, who else? Came here last week with some demands, and if we didn't comply, they threatened to burn the shop down, with the option of us in it as well."

"Why not report it to the police?" Ruby asked, not well exposed to discrimination on that level, or much at all.

That made Rouge scowl even worse and she turned a mild glare at her that asked if she was stupid. "Every one knows that police are in their pockets, them and everyone else with coin to spare. At best, we'd be fined for 'slandering upstanding members of the faith and the community'. It's happened before."

While on paper, all four kingdoms re-established freedom of expression after the Great War, including religion, there were a couple of groups that wanted to change that, with the most prominent of these being the Golden Eagles. Long ago they started as a purely benevolent order, going door-to-door and peacefully preaching to spread the Scriptures of Oum across Remnant, adopting his sacred animal as its symbol.

Over time, they became frustrated with their seemingly slow conversion progress at the outskirts of civilization, and took to more… zealous methods; Silencing those who contradicted their interpretation, acts of terror against other religions they came across, and other acts that made those who paid attention wonder which fell from grace harder, the White Fang or the Golden Eagles. It was an open secret hidden behind the charity they still continued for humanity, or at least who they considered human.

But their most worrying trait amongst portions the populace was their belief that Faunus are abominations against God's will, and should be brought to heel as second-class citizens, at best. In fact, their prejudice is and obstructionism played a major factor into the beginning of the Faunus Rights Revolution, as well as the White Fang succumbing to violence.

"It happens all over for Faunus who dare commit the crime of trying to make an honest living in society." Blake added, as she had been discriminated against in a similar manner before using a bow.

"That's awful. Why would they do that?" Ruby looked sad at such hateful ignorance in the world.

"Because people are stupid and judge based on appearances." Surprisingly, her partner chipped in.

The baker snorted, "That's rich, a Schnee preaching equality."

"Don't be rude." Her twin scolded her, but Weiss took it in stride.

"It's fine. I know the reputation my family has. Father's not actually racist, you know."

Sarcasm dripped from the redheaded Arc. " _Sure_ , because those quarries and mines full of Faunus being treated as slaves in all but name just _screams_ that Jacques fucking Schnee believes in equality."

"My father may be many things, but racist is not one. He's more concerned with profits. If he could cut costs by doing the same with humans, he'd do it faster than you could blink."

That threw all those of Faunus heritage in the room for a loop, especially Blake.

Dispelling the awkward silence, Jaune continued his inquiry. "Well, putting aside that revelation, did those pigeons have an official edict? Like from the government."

Thinking back to yesterday, the two business owners shook their heads. Not seeing his point, they asked why. Ren pieced it together, "Then that means that your oppression isn't sanctioned by anyone with actual authority. So whoever came here bluffed, thinking you would just comply."

"The small percentage of GE actually worth the name can't do anything about those thugs, so I will. Where's the nearest pub?"

Yang answered, confused about his question, "I saw one down the street a bit, named The Silver Coin, why?"

Before answering, he stood up with a solemn face and brushed off his coat. "I'm going for a walk. Tell them 'the name' story, Rouge. I'll be right back."

"Hold on, I'll come with you." His partner tried to stop him, but he smiled to put her at ease.

"Relax, I'm just going for a walk. Besides, you'll miss the story. Ask about the glass too." He then stepped outside, leaving his squad and sisters to look at the door, wanting to follow him.

"Well, we might as well share how we got stuck with 'The Bloody Jewel' for a name. It wasn't our idea, mind you. We had some trouble purchasing this property, namely getting a loan to buy it." Rouge began.

"The three banks we went to had an issue with our heritage, but thankfully Noire heard of our plight from Mom and asked her then fiancé."

Blake, hearing a similar story from Jaune, remarked, "I heard about her publisher. Your brother-in-law's quite the philanthropist."

Opal smiled, "I'm just glad Noire found someone perfect for her. He's quite the character."

, "If you can ignore how he looks like an overdressed serial killer… actually, that is perfect for her." Rouge was a bit more blunt about her opinion of him, mumbling the last part. "But that's not the point. Anyway, now past the legal and financial bullshit, we now own what you see here mortgage free, but there was a catch."

The third Faunus, knowing of the author's tastes, "She got to choose the name and the sign?"

The two nodded, showing identical faces of grief. "Got it in one. No idea where she got the gargoyle and chain, and I don't want to know. We had to clean that clanking thing twice before hanging it up. Thankfully, we were able to convince her from her original idea, otherwise it would scare away more people than it already does."

Seeing guilty faces, "We know our first impression is less than ideal. But think about this, our sweet sister wanted a bleeding heart instead of a ruby."

Not at all curious about why cleaning a chain was necessary, Nora instead asked, "Who's Noire?"

Sighing, Rouge asked, "Blake, right? You seem to be a fan of hers, why don't you explain? I'll clean up."

Opal cut her off. "Nope, you cook, I clean, or vice versa. Those are the rules." She stubbornly set off to do just that, clearing off the platters and plates still sticky with syrup, at least the ones that haven't been licked off by Nora were sticky anyway.

"Noire Addams is a prestigious author in the horror genre."

"Horror is an understatement. I had nightmares for weeks after _Lovecraft's Journal_." Pyrrha shivered a bit, having read her most popular work. Needless to say, the title was misleading.

"The great champion of Sanctum, afraid of some words on paper? What _would_ you fans say?"

Said champion did not find Yang's joke amusing. "Where do you think the term 'film noire' came from?" Yang, having watched one on a dare, felt her good humor die like a victim in said movie.

Having met said author previously, Weiss chipped in. "You actually remind me her in appearance a bit Blake, come to think of it. Even after my brief encounter, I can easily see that as her handiwork outside. How did you convince her to change her mind, Ms. Arc? She seemed like quite the stubborn woman."

"The gargoyle" was a short answer, but it filled in the blanks flawlessly.

"What about the window?" Ruby asked somewhat awkwardly, put off a bit with the reminder of her namesake in such a grisly state. "It looks pretty."

Rouge smiled affectionately, her usual scowl or stern visage absent. "That was just finished a few months ago."

"How did you get Mr. Draconis to commission? He's one of the best in the business, and he does not come cheap." Pyrrha asked. The huntress from Mistral was a big fan of the arts, and had donated a decent chunk of her tournament winnings to art exhibits and museums, to painters and sculptors, and even those who worked with stained glass. With her experience, she scanned the brilliant window with a critical eye, and recognized several motifs of the artist in question.

"You have a good eye. How could you tell?" Opal gave her an approving gaze.

Before she could answer, the door reopened as Jaune walked back in with a smug, satisfied look on his face with a small splatter of blood on it, and he brought company. Shambling and limping behind him, wincing with every step was a brown haired man with an average build and a brutish face, bleeding from his nose and a heavy black eye. He wore an off-the-rack suit, and dangling around his neck was a large pendant of a golden eagle. He sat down as Nora asked, "So how was your walk? Who's your friend?"

"Nora, I don't think they're friends." Her partner commented.

"Well, I'm _waiting_." The brutish man quivered at Jaune's statement, a dark spot slowly growing on his pants as he bowed his head to the twin Faunus and stammered with fear, "We're v-very sorry for inconveniencing you, ladies. I swear on His grace upon my immortal soul, we won't bother you again, and we will only enter your w-wonderful establishment as patrons."

"It's so nice to see someone treat ladies with the respect they deserve. Now run along." He waved his hand in a shooing motion, still not looking at the man. "You're friends looked like they need to be patched up. I'm pretty sure limbs aren't supposed to bend that way."

As the Eagle limped away as fast as he could, everyone else looked at Jaune with faces that clearly asked 'What the fuck?' His sisters just sighed in exasperation. "What did you do?"

Shrugging with an unapologetic expression, "What? I just went for a walk. I just so happened to come across some drunken pigeons, and it's only noon. They squawked like usual, and I… convinced them to do so elsewhere, if at all."

His team had experienced his aggressive behavior before, but only against Grimm. Seeing this casual attitude to violence against other people did not sit well with the more naïve members, especially the youngest in the room.

"Jaune, you didn't have to go so far…"

"See, I'm going to have to stop you _right_ there, and completely disagree with you. If I didn't, then their antics would have gotten worse. Have you ever seen or dealt with bullies before, Ruby?"

Yang perked up in a foul mood. "She better not have. There was one girl that since she was a teacher's daughter, she thought that she was the bee's knees, but she decided to transfer to Umbra in Vacuo soon after I had a little _chat_ with her."

"There you have it. Bullies are cowards who think they're untouchable. They don't stop until they are stopped. This was just the beginning for them before I nipped it in the bud. Frightening you is not my intention or desire, but this is my family, and I refuse to allow harm to come to them if I can prevent it. If that means getting my hands dirty from handling scum, then so be it." His voice was full of resolve and a peculiar glint in his eyes. Yang respected that, having family of her own that she wanted to protect. No other objections were raised.

"So, what were you talking about before I got back?" He picked up a light smile as if the last few minutes hadn't happened, wanting to change the subject.

"Well, I asked how they got Mr. Draconis to make that window for them, and I was about to explain how I knew it was his work." Pyrrha explained, picking up on the few social cues she had. "I've taken some classes in several mediums as a hobby. As for the window, look at the faces."

They did, and none of the humans and Faunus in the window had any details on their face, leaving them completely blank.

"It's his style. Most other experts in the medium use translucent paint for facial features, but he doesn't because he wants viewers inserting themselves into the image."

Jaune scoffed, "That, and he can't paint for shit."

"Don't say it like that." His pearl-haired sister was quick to the artist's defense.

"Why not? Because he's fucking both of you?" He retorted.

Unfortunate for Weiss, she was drinking some water at that moment, and sprayed it back out in a rather undignified fashion, going into a coughing fit as her partner patted her on the back.

"Must you be so crude?" After she recovered, she glared in such a way that must be taught.

"Indeed I must. It's too much fun." He replied with a chipper tone.

"So how'd that happen?" Yang asked. "If you don't mind, of course. Don't see many polygamous relationships in Vale."

"And none at all in Atlas" was added by a curious, but not disapproving Weiss. IT was oddly tolerant, considering that she hailed from the most conservative of the four kingdoms.

"Well, it ties into how we got the window. Al, his first name by the way…" Opal started off, uncharacteristically throwing a rather scary glare at her grinning brother, impervious to her attempt at intimidation.

"Short for Salmon, like his hair. I call him Pinkie." He started chuckling a bit after that; joined by a few light giggles from others and a raucous laughter from Nora.

"If I might continue? _Al_ came in on a slow day, and we started talking. He was very nice, if a bit cheesy with his flirting. Rouge came out for a coffee break, he paid both of us a compliment as he was leaving, and she overreacted."

"Overreacted… how exactly?" Blake asked during a pause.

"I… threw him out the window." Rouge looked away, a bit flustered from admitting to not one of her best moments.

"Oddly enough, he apologized for breaking it, and said that he'd replace it. A week later, he came back with that. Needless to say, we weren't expecting that. After he installed it, he said that it was a gift before asked us out, and we said yes. The rest, as they say, is history."

"That sounds quite…romantic." Blake remarked in an unsure tone, half-asking her comment.

"Oh it was. He's very sweet."

"And you're just… okay with that?" Yang asked their brother.

He gave her a look that said 'I don't care' and said, "Not my business. People can do whatever they want in life, as long as it doesn't anyone else's right to do so. Besides, Pinkie's a decent enough guy. Even Mom likes him."

"Speaking of which, we've got a date with him in a few hours, so…" Opal trailed off, trying to subtly ask them to leave.

"Out." Rouge picked up where her more genial twin left off.

"Have fun you too. Give Pinkie my regards." Their brother gave them both a hug.

"Will do, Jaune. Come back soon!" Everyone said their various thanks as they departed, as well as a few promises to return.

"Wait! We didn't pay for…" Ruby said in a panicked voice.

Waving her off, the older redhead said, "It was a gift, and besides, Jaune already repaid the favor, however unorthodox. Come back soon, we'll have strawberry frangipane tarts as a special in two weeks."

She had noticed the petite girl had ignored the blueberry and the plain pancakes, and made a guess on her preferences based on that. Based on how she licked her lips, shuddering with delight as she skipped out to the rest of the group already outside, she had guessed correctly.

With an unexpectedly girly giggle from the redhead, she joined her sister in their apartment upstairs, happy that her brother had found some friends and had taken care of her problem, as she knew that he would. _'It made my day to see a pigeon piss himself. Payback is a bitch.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter End**

For naming the two academies not mentioned in canon, I followed a pattern of similarity. Signal - Beacon, Sanctum - Haven, Chronos - Atlas, Umbra - Shade.

Also, the Bloody Jewel sign was a small nod to canon Initiation, just on a darker, alternate ending.

The film noire thing (horror as opposed to detective genre film), I want to show differences in their culture from ours, as well as in other ways.


	8. Blood and Fire

**Disclaimer: I thought that I wouldn't make another one of these, but there's a lot of stuff inspired or from other stuff, so I REALLY, SUPER DUPER don't own anything.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 8: Blood and Fire**

Having exited The Bloody Jewel, they were trying to decide where to go next as they walked in the Old Quarter, with everyone having their own idea of where to go, except Jaune, who had cleaned off the blood from his face. Seeing that he brought them here, he felt that he already had his turn. Fortunately, the other male in the group had an idea.

"Why not draw straws again to choose a few? We don't have time to go do seven other things."

Jaune nodded, showing his agreement. "Good idea. Why fix what isn't broken, after all?"

Yang quipped, "I'm getting the impression that we'll be _drawing_ this up a lot in the future. Eh?"

Hearing, or not hearing in this case, a void of laughter, "Oh, you all suck."

One random selection later, and the lucky winners were, in order, Blake, Ruby, Nora, and Yang, of which the blonde cheered, "Woo, 3-1 team RWBY! All right Blakey, what's first?"

"Please don't call me that." 'Blakey' gave her partner a flat stare of disapproval.

"Nope. You'll get used to it." She popped the p in nope.

With a dry retort filled with sarcasm, " _Right_. Anyway, I know this bookstore a few blocks from here."

From there, several discussions took place as they walked. Nora latched onto Ruby debating which pancake was the best, strawberry or blueberry, and it was getting quite heated. Weiss and Pyrrha discussed academic differences between Chronos and Sanctum, namely how little education regarding advanced Dust mechanics was taught in the latter by comparison.

The guide of the group remained silent, busy with her thoughts. _'The past few days have been chaotic. Who would have thought that a Faunus, let alone a former White Fang member, be on the same team as Weiss Schnee and be civil towards one another, even if said Faunus is in hiding? Not to mention that her family and company isn't as racist as I was lead to believe, just putting profit over people like any other corporation consumed by greed… oops, tautology.'_

But the true measure of how beyond the pale her life had become in comparison to even a week ago was that wasn't even the oddest thing that she had been through. _'At the fulcrum of everything that has changed is Jaune Arc, the strangest of us all. A whole religion seemingly out of nowhere, and a brutality that I have not seen since Adam. Even his sword is similar to him at some level, and why does the name Orion sound so familiar?'_

With all of this in mind, Blake should have felt suspicious or wary of him at some level, but she did not. _'Especially since knows what I am, but he hasn't told anyone, and respects my privacy. If anything, I feel… at ease around him, and I don't know why.'_

Pushing aside her conflicting thoughts for a later time, she listened in on the source of her conflict's conversation without looking back towards them. The two males were discussing their martial arts styles with Yang as their semi-involved audience. Her primary style was heavily geared for hand-to-hand combat, so she found their different approaches fascinating. Ren was a practitioner of Jujitsu, a style favored by nomadic monks mostly for self-defense, deflecting attacks and using momentum against them. Jaune was discussing the benefits of his much more offensive oriented methods, to which Blake's new partner leaned more in favor of.

"Your style is much too soft. Sure, it has the benefit of looking graceful as you make opponents look like fools, but there's no oomph, no fear factor. If your opponents is already scared after seeing a few brutal takedowns, then it becomes that much easier."

His more passive debater replied, "While I acknowledge the strengths you present, I find it too aggressive, and it uses stamina more inefficiently to my preference."

Chuckling a bit, "I suppose we'll agree to disagree, but there's no need for me to worry about that. I've got stamina for _days_." He drawled his boast, oozing confidence.

The other blonde couldn't help but jump in, "Oh really? Lots of guys say that. I seem to remember you were passed out on the couch before I was. You sure you're not just bragging for the ladies?"

"Last night was because I ate twice as much food than you did, and I'm talking specifically in combat." Jaune shrugged, giving her a dry look.

"Besides, I don't believe in bragging without being able to back it up. You'll see soon enough. I've got… _plans_ for Sunday" He added a smile that underlined sadistic intent.

"Ooh, ominous. Like what?" She remained unaffected by his theatrics.

"Spoilers~." He sang in a teasing tone, wagging an index finger.

"Here we are." Blake called out before she could pester him further.

Before them was a store named Tukson's Book Trade, based on the green sign above the door and glass windows in gold lettering. Stepping into the humble store and breathing in the unique smell of paper, Blake exhaled bliss from the smell of literature and stories, of ink on paper.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun!" The owner, Tukson, performed his standard greeting for new customers.

As he had been in the back room, he came out to see a rather large group coming in and spreading out around his shop, correctly guessing that they were Beacon students based on the chaotic clash of colors.

With a one of a kind book on his person, Jaune held a smirk, though the owner probably misinterpreted the reason for it as he said, "Quite a slogan you have. Where do you keep your horror? I don't see a section label for the genre."

He pointed out to a corner in the back of the store. "Right over there. I used to not get many customers asking for horror, but with the genre rising in popularity in recent months, I'll have a sign for it soon. If you're interested, Noire Addams' newest novel came in yesterday."

"Damn it, she could have told me. You'd think I'd get _some_ advance notice, at least." The Hunter shook his head in consternation as he walked to where he was directed.

Casting slightly suspicious eyes on him as he walked away for a moment, Tukson focused his attention on the Faunus at the counter and greeted her as an old friend. "Good to see you Blake. Your order came in yesterday, if you would like to pick it up."

She looked a bit flushed as she quietly gave her assent, and he nodded in response to her unspoken desire for discretion as everyone else meandered to browse, seeing if something catches their interest. Leaning in a bit to whisper, "I'll wrap it up. So who's the priest, and why does he smell like blood?"

"That would be Jaune, and he's not a clergyman. We stopped by The Bloody Jewel for breakfast, and he found out about their recent… problem with the Eagles. He came back from a 'walk' with one of the thugs limping in tow, and he got a pigeon to apologize. I don't know how he managed it, but I know for a fact that his pants weren't originally that dark."

He let out a low whistle. "Damn, kid's got some balls. Those twins are good, honest people, and Rouge makes fantastic muffins. I'm glad someone stood up for them, but why would he help them out, though?"

"They're his sisters, and if you think that's strange, so is Noire Addams."

If he wasn't already intrigued, he certainly was now. "Quite a… diverse family, the Arcs."

The storeowner, speaking loud enough for everyone in the bookstore to hear him, said, "I forgot to mention earlier, but Beacon students receive a 20 percent discount."

"Since when?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Since always. It's just never come up, and it hasn't applied to you before. For you information, several businesses offer similar discounts. Just don't ask for it, or you just look greedy. If you'll excuse me, I'll get you order ready." With a kind, hospitable smile, he turned and walked into the back room as she could hear her partner approach her.

"So, a bookstore?" Yang asked, not usually one for books.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just that I prefer action over words, but everyone's got their thing. The only books I read outside of assignments were fairy tales for Rubes as a kid, and even that hasn't been for a while. Any recommendations? No horror, though." She quickly added in the last part, looking over at the corner Jaune inhabited.

"Sure." Blake smiled at her request for help, leading her to a novel she had come across with plenty of action.

As the latter half of RWBY ventured off into another section of the bookstore, the former, plus Pyrrha, had taken a hard left into the comic book section, coincidentally the farthest from the horror section that one could be in the store. The trio of young women was of differing opinions as the second in command looked for new issues of Red vs. Blue with satisfaction and joy.

"Honestly, why comic books? They're for children and are cartoonish." The paler partner was slightly miffed at her leader's choice in 'literature'.

Ruby gasped in mild offense. "Don't say that, Weiss! Have you even read comic books before? Red vs. Blue has complex character interactions, great humor, and overcoming prejudices for enemies to become allies and friends in the face of adversity, and that's just one series. They're just as entertaining as wordy books, and look…" holding out the comic book, opened on a random page, in her hands to Weiss, "It's got plenty of pictures, so you can see everything that's going on, rather than just imagining it."

"You've put quite a bit of thought into that." Pyrrha stated, appreciating the compelling argument.

As the smaller redhead continued browsing, "Eh, not really. I just heard it from Dad debating with Yang when he got me into them."

They both looked slightly confused as to why said debate was with her elder sister. Pyrrha asked, "Why your sister and not your mother?"

Cringing a bit and with her body closing in on itself for a moment, Ruby clearly didn't want to talk about it. Pyrrha, feeling a bit somber from her sudden lack of tact, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Knowing thin ice when she saw it, Weiss responded with, "To answer your earlier question, no I haven't read them before. My education and schedule did not allow for much leisure time."

With Weiss's attempt to salvaging the situation successful, the petite Ruby grabbed her into a hug, making Weiss feel a bit distressed at the sudden lack of personal space as her partner grandly gestured towards the printed works. "Don't worry new bestie, I shall guide you through these uncharted waters! How about you Pyrrha? Any ideas for something that might catch your eye?"

With an apologetic smile on her face, "Perhaps another time. I'm midway through a book in the _Wheel of Time_ series, and I think I'll just get the next book in advance."

"What's it about?" Ruby inquired, always willing to try new things,

"I'll let you borrow mine, but you'll just have to wait and see." She prevaricated, enticing her fellow redhead to follow the fantasy section. Weiss made to join them, but hesitated, thinking of what Ruby had said earlier.

'Just as compelling as books, hmm? We'll just see about that.'

Grabbing a random comic off of the shelf, titled _Sandman_ by Navy G, she headed to the counter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

With her hands behind her back, Nora peeked over her bestie's shoulder, trying to discover what he was searching for. Sighing loudly, Nora complained, "I'm so bored! What'cha looking for, Ren?"

"I was recommended a book on philosophy in that last town before we came to Beacon, and I wanted to see if I could… ah, here it is." Pulling out a thin, small book, Ren turned it to the front, displaying its title, _The Art of War_.

"Ooh~, war. Are there pictures?" She asked curiously.

"I doubt it."

"But why does it say art, then? If there's no art in it, then the title is a dirty liar." Nora pouted and scowled a bit.

"I believe that it implies presenting war as an art form, but I will let you know if there are any pictures."

That seemed to cheer her back to her normal self. "Thanks Renny!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the counter, the Beacon students had all made their purchases, all but Jaune, who had an interesting proposition and a grin copied and pasted from a Taijitu oil salesman.

"Are you a betting man, Tukson?"

Bemused, he replied, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer. "I play poker every now and then with some buddies. Why?"

"Well, I have a bet for you." Holding up a copy of Noire's latest novel, 'The Devil in the White City', "I'll put your slogan to the test. I have a book in my possession that I believe that you do not have here." He knew what he was doing was risky, but he had a very good feeling about this. "If you haven't, then I get this book free of charge."

The older man crossed his arms, but was still curious, "That depends, what do I get if I have?"

"In that… unlikely event… I'll give you an autographed, complete copy of _Lovecraft's Journal_. So, shall we toss the dice?" The owner's eyes widened, knowing the rarity of such an item, and therefore how much that would be worth.

"But there aren't any dice here, Jaune. Or are you carrying some up your sleeve? Or maybe they're in one of your pockets? How many pockets do you have?"

"I believe that's just an expression, Nora."

"It's a silly one."

Regaining his composure, "You're on, kid. I've seen practically every book known to man. 'Every book under the sun' is a claim I've never failed to live up to."

Still wearing his almost trademark grin, Jaune reached out, and gently placed _Oedon's Codex_ on the table. "Go ahead, take a look for yourself."

With little hesitation, Tukson picked up the book, and briefly skimmed through the contents, mumbling to himself, "No publisher… I don't recognize the dialect, but based on the varying format… This isn't exactly playing fair, you know?"

The Hunter placed the white-bound book back into its pouch, "Hey, if you're not cheating, you're not trying. We never established any rules of exclusion, did we?"

"Well, a deal's a deal, you win. But why? All for a book" He was curious as to why he would just give away such risky information to someone he had just met.

Jaune had a sheepish look on his face, as he scratched the back of his head, "Well, reading my sister's books is a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine."

He held up the book, with the front facing Tukson, and steadily tapping his finger just underneath the title, "I can't help but wonder what abomination of claws and fangs she's come up with this time."

Glancing at the tapping finger briefly, Tukson nodded and gave an awkward smile. "I suppose I can relate. She does write well, if a reader doesn't mind having nightmares for a while."

Said author's brother laughed at that, "Honestly, she considers the nightmares a sign of success. Just for that, I'll forget the priest jape."

Looking back to his team, "Well, I'd say it's time for our next destination. Who's next? I'm afraid that I've forgotten."

Ruby jumped in place, waving her hand like an overeager child in school. "Me me me~! Oh, this'll be great. I have just the place. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move out!"

She speeded out of the store, leaving a temporary trail of rose petals in her wake. Her sister sighed, before addressing the owner. "Don't worry, they'll disappear in a few minutes."

"No worries. Have a good day, and come back soon!" Tukson waved her off and said his standard farewell a bit stiffly.

As Jaune was the last to pass through the door, he turned his head back to Tukson and tipped his hat. "Don't worry, your slogan holds up. Under the sun, yes, but not under the moon."

Blake had known Tukson for some time, and despite trying to hide it, and he did it well, he was nervous at the end. _'Something in their exchange wasn't right. It's like they were having a second conversation. For a moment, Tukson looked a bit scared of him, but that might have just been the smell of blood. Come to think of it, Jaune always smells like that, even if it was more pronounced after he returned from his… walk. He is a bit daunting, even if he seems like good man.'_

She was cut off from her thoughts by her partner's hand waving in her face. "Huh?"

"So nice of you to join us, Blakey. What'd you get? Is it porn?" Not an outlandish assumption, since it was wrapped in paper to hide the cover.

"Just some romance recommended to me, and it's not porn." Porn doesn't have a plot, or three-dimensional characters. It was erotica, at worst.

"Umm… how do you get an epithet?" Ruby chimed in to distract and derail the inquisition.

Nora squealed a bit and lightly hopped on her feet. "You have to do something really awesome and the Hunter community decides, or several veterans do, or something else. I don't know, but I do know it has to be earned."

"Something along those lines." Jaune corroborated with his hyper teammate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yay, we're here!" Ruby called out in front, stopping in front of what appeared to be a weapon shop, named 'Pandora's Box' with dark red letters on a white sign.

"Cerise, you here? I've got some friends with me!" Ruby called out. Stepping into the store, they were surrounded with display cases of various weapons and ammunitions. Turning back to her friends, "I should probably mention that she's a bit of a nerd for weapons."

"Rubes, you have no room to judge…" Her sister jested, before an unfamiliar blonde woman popped up behind Ruby and grabbed her into a bone-crushing hug, similar to Jaune's earlier experience with Opal, happily saying, "Welcome back Ruby!"

The woman, obviously Cerise, was quite an attractive woman with blonde hair cut into a flare cut and cherry-red eyes. She had a fairly broad shouldered torso, yet maintained a buxom figure. She wore a yellow Vale Self-Defense Force uniform with a matching mini skirt, long white stockings, ankle fold brown boots, and brown gloves. Around her neck was a small silver chain holding a wedding ring over her chest.

She put down the young reaper before continuing her cheerfulness. "Hello everyone, welcome to my shop. So who are your friends, and what are they packing?"

"Excuse me?" Weiss spluttered, not expecting such a bold question.

"Your weapons, duh. What did you think I meant?" Cerise tilted her head, seemingly ignorant to any innuendo she might have implied.

"Oh, don't mind her. So this is Weiss and Myrtenaster, a multi-action Dust rapier…"

And so Ruby continued the introductions, addressing them as their weapons, to the appreciation of the bright eyed and mildly drooling Cerise, leaving Yang to think, _'Huh, someone with a bigger weapon obsession than Ruby. Now I've seen everything.'_ __

"And this is Jaune, and… umm" Taking a brief look to take inventory of all the weapons that Jaune had brought today, "A 9" Bowie style dagger, a one handed flanged mace, a buckshot pistol-rifle, and a katana bow-blade. Is that all?"

"For today, yes. No need to bring everything, that'd just be paranoia."

"It's still a bit much, don't you think?" His partner added her opinion politely.

"Hells no! Overkill is underrated, am I right?" Holding out his hand, getting a loud high-five from Nora.

"Yep! Overkill is my middle name!" After traveling with Nora for so long, Ren thought that it might as well have been.

Cerise got really close to the walking armory, almost to an uncomfortable level. "You have more!? Tell me tell me please!"

"Let him breathe, ma chérie." A man's accented voice called out from the back.

"Uncle Pip? The fuck you doing here?" Jaune recognized the familiar voice, as he looked over Cerise's shoulder.

The now identified Pip was a man about Ren's height of 5'9 with reddish brown hair, styled into a long braid, a dull green eye, with a leather patch over his left, and a bandage over his nose. He wore a green, VDSF officer's combat jacket and brown slacks over a light blue shirt. Similar to Jaune, he also wore a red scarf, but instead tied like a necktie, and a slouch hat with an emblem of a griffin clutching a goose on the buttoned brim. He looked in his early thirties, but Jaune knew he was older, as the man lit the cigarette he was holding in his mouth.

"I live here. This is my wife's shop, you know." He emphasized his vowels a bit differently than common Vernacular.

Evidentially, he did not, and looked at Cerise, now standing next to Pip, and spoke with mocking disappointment. "This is your wife? I should have known you'd be a cradle robber."

"Piss off, you brat."

"Jaune, please don't be so rude. I'm sure he's not that old." His partner admonished him.

"I wasn't. That was pretty polite, by our standard. And he is, considering he was my parents' team leader." The man sighed in nostalgia.

"Ah, yes, team BAJO (Banjo), good times. So what brings you here today, and with such delightful company to boot? But where are my manners?" After his self-criticism, he dramatically bowed as if he was on stage for a play, "Pip Pandora, at your service."

"Ruby brought us. We're having a team-bonding day."

Looking to the petite scythe-wielder, "So you must be the girl my little cherry here goes on about. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Gently, he picked up her hand to gentlemanly kiss her knuckles, shutting down Ruby's mental faculties as her eyes seemed to whiten, her face redden once again to match her cloak, much to the irritation of her protective sister.

"Hey perv, hands off my sister!" Yang growled before attempting to punch the man acting so suave for Ruby, and in front of his wife, no less. Chuckling, he easily dodged it before comically cowering behind Cerise, who sighed, but didn't look at all irritated at his behavior.

"I apologize on his behalf. I'm still breaking this old dog in. Feel free to look around while we have a … _chat._ " Her eyes seemed to briefly glow, but everyone dismissed it as a trick of the light as she dragged him by his long braid to the back with a cheerful smile, with a hint of actual fear and desperation in his eyes as he comically clawed the floorboards.

Having been familiar with how much worse he was on default, Jaune gave her a thumb up. "No worries, you're doing great."

Weiss came to a conclusion. "With men like Dante and him as your male role models, a lot makes more sense now. So is he your actual uncle?"

"Hm.… oh no. Like I said earlier, he was my parents' team leader, so they're quite close. He came around a lot, especially after missions. He even taught me how to use firearms." Jaune explained their relation.

"Are you sure he's a Huntsman? He doesn't look like much."

"Appearances can be deceiving. If we weren't armed, would we look like defenders of Remnant, or cosplayers?" Ren asked rhetorically.

Coming to his 'uncle's' defense, "Believe it or not, he's one of the best marksmen out there. Now, where were we? Ruby, you brought us here, so do you care to share your reasoning?"

"I just thought that we should restock on ammo and Dust, since I'm almost out. This is a really good place for us to do that, so here we are. Plus, she's my friend, so I though I would help her bring in business."

"Excellent foresight, Ruby. This seems like a fine place to restock." Pyrrha appreciated the blend of practicality and consideration.

They dispersed across the shop; searching and acquiring their own supplies to either replace or create their own ammunition, with the exception of Weiss who had her own stores of Dust back in her room. Jaune just headed to the counter, where the newly weds had returned, and asked, "Hey, do you have any mercury?"

"But of course, my boy." Pip reached into a shelf under the counter, and pulled out five vials of the liquid metal, as well as a small glass dish with steep sides. "I had a feeling you'd call or stop by eventually. They're all at 130-gram portions, just how you like them. I'll even sell them at half off for making squad leader."

"How'd you know that?" He asked, not having mentioned anything of the sort.

"I can tell, boy; you're a natural leader. They defer to you. Congratulations, and surrounded by such lovely ladies as well. Orion would be proud, and a bit jealous. He never was good with the ladies, despite my best efforts."

"Ugh, you sound like Mom." Gaining a somber look and sighing in mild depression, "Yeah, he probably would. Mind if I work right here?"

. "Work on what? Oooh what is that? It looks pretty." Almost out of thin air, Nora popped up and pointed to the vials of quicksilver.

"Making ammo." He took out his dagger, and cut a deep gash on his palm over the dish, filling it halfway before the cut sealed thanks to concentrating his aura.

"But how will that make bullets?"

"Have patience." Picking up a vial, he poured the one vial mercury in the blood. The metal seemed to bubble a bit as if it was boiling, but then solidified into a few marble-sized balls with red flakes, identical to the others in his ammo pouch, and the blood in the dish had reduced by about half, instead of disappearing entirely like he had expected. _'Cool, so now I need less materials as well. Ain't that convenient?'_

Repeating the process for the other vials, he got about 20 more quicksilver bullets, and then paid for the vials of mercury.

"That was so cool! Are you a wizard or something? I wish I could do that." Cerise asked, in awe of what appeared to be magic.

"Yeah, it's really cool." Pulling her leader into a one-armed hug, almost hanging off of him, "He can make buckshot, or even arrows with those things. Are you sure you're not a wizard?" Giving him a suspicious look, lacking any apprehension about his abnormal methods.

"No, I'm just a Hunter who can use his blood for more than ghoulish decoration."

"Well, let me know when you need some more, and I'll ship them to you. Keep the dish." Pip said, before turning to Blake so that she could buy her bullets for Gambol Shroud. She asked, "So that's how you make your magic bullets?"

Holding onto Jaune now with both arms on his shoulder, Nora gasped. "Magic bullets? So you ARE a wizard!"

"Blake was joking." After denying to Nora, again, that he was not a wizard, he turned to the instigator, "So you do have a sense of humor. I shall to repay in kind, and you won't expect it. Beware!"

"Mhm." Blake rolled her eyes at his overdramatic declaration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pandora's Box mostly catered to Hunters, so they had as many types of ammunition as Tukson had books, in order to keep up with any and every demand. Not much discussion took place there, as they were more focused on their individual needs.

"Well Ruby, thanks for taking us here. It was nice to see Uncle Pip again, and I now have a reliable supply of mercury." Jaune thanked his second, rubbing the top of her head affectionately.

"Why mercury?" Pyrrha asked, not having seen his unique method of creating bullets.

Having seeing what she had missed, Nora recounted the sight. "Oh it was so cool!"

Looking around with a dramatic suspicion for any potential eavesdroppers, "Jaune's a wizard, and he used blood magic."

The 'wizard' objected. "Once again, Hunter, not wizard." Pulling out a fresh bullet, "I just mix some quicksilver with my blood, and voila, ammo!"

"Is that how you can change its shape?" Ren had begun to postulate what his semblance was, and this added more evidence to his theory. "Because it technically has a part of you in it."

"Precisely, and it helps that it's naturally liquid at normal temperatures. So, Nora, where to now?" Jaune asked, not really wanting to answer any more questions in public.

"We're going to my favorite place Ever in Vale! Besides-"

Reeled back in with a hand on the shoulder courtesy of her partner, Nora cut to the chase. "Music~!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they left the shop, one little detail kept nagging at Pip, and evidentially his idle curiosity showed on his face because his wife asked as she was performing maintenance in an affectionate manner for her first sniper rifle. "Something bugging you Pip?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just… he sounded a bit different."

"Who, Jaune? How so?"

Lightly scratching his eye patch, "His voice sounded a bit different. Lower, or something like that."

"Maybe it's puberty. I was a bit of a late bloomer, myself."

"Eh, probably an understatement. It's for the best, really. He used to have a bit of a whiny voice. This suits him better. But enough about him, ma chérie, you missed a spot."

She started to freak out a bit, inspecting every surface of the bore and the chamber bolt, and still finding nothing over a minute. Hearing Pip chuckle, she glared at him, realizing the jest for what it was, before going back to her scouring with a bit more vigor than before, unintentionally doing wonders for her husband's imagination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having walked practically across the entire city, as _someone_ adamantly refused to use public transportation, it was late afternoon before Black Supernova arrived at 'Soundwave', a record store that was a bit on the smaller side. With most people able to purchase and download music directly from scrolls, physical stores selling music were less in demand by the masses. In fact this was one of the three remaining stores in the whole city, patroned primarily by retro folks. As it turns out, Nora was one of them.

"Come on, I haven't been to a record store in forever. It'll be fun! We get to see everyone's taste in music, and look at really cool albums." She finished her train of thought with a short burst of air guitar.

Being more technologically inclined, a habit ingrained from being raised in Atlas, Weiss disagreed with the utility of a dying business, but fell in line in the interest of fairness. She certainly would not want to set a precedent for when it would be her turn to select an outing.

The interior of the store was of a similar configuration to Tukson's, only with horizontal shelves to better leaf through CD's and albums quicker. What was also different was that the proprietor was absent.

"Hello!" Ruby called out, but to no avail. Another customer, a nondescript man about in his mid-20's turned around at the door opening and said, "He's handling a delivery, and he'll be back in a few minutes."

Pyrrha thanked the man for informing them, and then Nora proposed an idea. "Why don't we try and look at one of everyone's favorite bands and/or genre? If we're doing a team thing, then let's do a team thing."

"I think that's a great idea." The other female of JNPR agreed with Nora. "So, who's first?"

Fittingly enough, Nora had the opportunity to go first as she had brought them here, but there was a small issue. "Which one should I pick? Something techno? Or maybe jazz? Pop?"

She enjoyed many different genres, and couldn't decide, and everyone was in the beginning stages of information overload trying to keep up with her grabbing albums from everywhere in the store to create a pile of options, rushing around in a blur and speaking a mile a minute. Fortunately, her partner had been desensitized to these outbursts over the course of several years, and had a solution. "Nora, what was the last song you heard?"

She froze in place in and turned her head, with a newfound smile, "I've got it!"

Picking a seemingly random disk out of the pile, she popped it in to one of the several players placed around the store for 'sampling'. "I'll just play the good part, and it even has my name in it! That makes this double awesome."

Soon enough, an orchestral bombardment of noise conveying imagery of a full-scale battle surrounded them. Nora 'danced' to the tune, and by dance she imitated the dramatic movements of a conductor, arms flailing to the music for an invisible orchestra.

" _Ride of the Valkyries_?" Weiss asked after the song ended. "I didn't take you for someone who appreciates opera." _'Perhaps she has some nuance after all.'_

"What opera? I don't see any fat ladies singing, or any fat ladies for that matter." Nora stated confused at what a sleep-inducing bore had to do with this barrage of awesomeness, dashing the heiress's budding hopes of a kindred spirit.

"Ah, don't look so glum, chum. I choose you to go next, so find something that cheers you up, okay?" The Valkyrie offered as consolation, even if she didn't quite get why it was needed. "Renny, could you help me put these back, please?" Practically begging her partner with her slightly watery eyes.

"Of course." Nora bounced back to normal immediately, putting the two dozen albums back in place in the same amount of time that Ren had put away two.

During her previous torrent of indecision, the others had plenty of time to pick their own contribution to the playlist.

As the minimalistic song of a viola and a piano began to play with a hint of static as if played on an old record, Weiss adopted a stiff back and neutral face she presented her choice like a military debriefing. " _Clair de Lune_ by Debussy."

As the song softened into silence at its end, she awaited the judgment of her peers.

"Huh, I've actually played that once." Jaune recounted with a faint smile of nostalgia. "It was the first song I actually learned how to play after my sister taught he how."

After hearing him play a song that utilized similar techniques, they didn't doubt his claim, but as he had seven of them…

"Which of your sisters taught you music?" Pyrrha asked. "She must have been a good teacher."

"The youngest, Amethyst, and she was. She plays professionally with the rest of the trio." Furrowing his brow in thought as he tried to recall the last time he played it. The sudden feeling of nostalgia only offered a brief bout of melancholy, before he brushed it aside with an open smile.

"Bah, not important. So Weiss, who's next?" moving the conversation along before any more questions could be asked.

"Ooh, pick me, pick me!" Ruby jumped up and down with a raised hand like an eager student in a classroom. "I've got a really happy song with his sisters."

Two blurs of red later, with the complimentary petals, she put in, " _Gold_ by the Williams. That's them playing the instruments, except for the piano."

' _I guess she's more insightful than I thought. This song practically screams CHEER THE FUCK UP!'_ __Jaune thought.

"Ah, no fair Sis, I was going to play a Williams' song." Yang mildly whined after the cheeriness. "But enough of that, I've got my own theme song!"

Skipping a few tracks on the same album, the remixed song of _I Burn_ , also by The Williams, came on; sounding like it was ripped straight out of a nightclub.

"Given what I've seen, that does seem like you." Blake remarked, earning some nods after seeing her fiery temper directed at Pip earlier today.

Twirling her finger while she was indecisive of her choice of who would be next, Yang finally pointed at the most silent of the bunch. "All right, ninja boy, show us what you got."

Not reacting to the ninja comment, as he had heard it from Nora a plethora of times, put in the CD he was carrying, holding onto it from his partner's previous pile.

"I appreciate the classics, and since a personal favorite of mine has passed recently, I'll play one of his best. Prince's _Purple Rain_."

It was a song full of soul, entrancing its audience to sway to the music, even if some of them couldn't quite discern some of the quick lyrics. Not feeling like wasting time, Ren chose Pyrrha to be next.

Rubbing the back of her head as she looked to the side with an anxious gaze, "Well, the only stuff I listen to is… well I don't think that you'll like it. I'll go change it."

"Now now, none of that. Everyone likes different things." Jaune said, offering some peace of mind for his partner.

Her music-loving ginger teammate offered her own take. "I mean, look at us! We're a bunch of ragtag Hunters. We've got a pink powder keg, that's me by the way, two ninjas, a boxer, a duelist slash princess, a champion gladiator, a gothic-lolita reaper, and… Jaune! So of course we all have different tastes. I promise… no judgment"

Hearing their words of encouragement erased the worry in her emerald eyes as she kept eye contact with Jaune, and seeing only honest intentions, she relaxed her previously rigid posture, nodded, and headed to the other side of the store in brighter spirits to search without another word.

After a few seconds of silence, eventually Ruby asked, "Wait, how am I a goth?"

She completely ignoring the Lolita part, as she didn't really know what that meant, but it sounded cute, so why not?

With some expertise, if only by observation, in fashion, Jaune felt the most qualified to answer that. "It's the corset and crosses combination, the red and black color scheme and the combat boots."

"Of course, you pull it off adorably." He remarked off handedly, not even realizing the impact of his casual compliment of her appearance. Having experienced his light-hearted teasing, along with her sister's several times since they've met, the innocent comment merely quickened her pulse and dusted her cheeks.

Looking puzzled for a second, Jaune conversed mostly to himself, but still loud enough for the others to hear him. "Come to think of it, I've seen few corsets recently. Is there some new trend I'm not aware of or something? I swear; if I see another one, I'm starting a count."

Lost in his outspoken musings, he didn't notice Pyrrha put in her selection, as another high energy orchestral song began to play with a slightly faster tempo of brass and strings. As the vocals kicked in, he looked at the gladiator with curiosity, to which she responded to what she thought was his silent question after the song ended, leaving them to bask in the primal feeling it bestowed upon them. Looking a bit nervous, but not as much as before, " _Protectors of the Earth_ , by Two Steps From Hell. It's a relatively unknown collective in Mistral."

"That's nice to know, but that wasn't what I was going to ask. Why the fuck did you think that you had bad taste?"

Nora got right in front of her face, speaking much to loudly for their close proximity, "That was EPIC~! I think that it was even better than mine!"

"Damn, that really gets the blood pumping." Yang definitely approved.

A bit more mild and diplomatic in her approval, Weiss said, "Indeed, I see why you utilize it for training."

At the mention of training, Jaune was struck by inspiration, "Well, since everyone seems to like it, how about you and Nora compile a playlist for our training sessions? Sound good?"

Nora saluted him with a smile, "Aye-aye Captain Jaune!"

Pyrrha, seeing the popularity of her choice, was quick to agree, thinking, _'I'm glad that I can be of more use than just a fighter.'_

"With a name like Two Steps From Hell, I would've thought them part of the Abyssal movement. Names aren't everything, it seems." Ren postulated.

"What is this Abyssal movement? I've never heard of it before" Weiss asked curiously.

Being familiar and in favor of it, Blake spoke up. "From what I gather, it never picked up in Atlas. As for the movement…"

"I believe that I can help you there." An elderly voice spoke softly from the store counter, interrupting her.

Standing a few feet from them next to the register in a relaxed pose was an elderly man about Nora's height. A full head of messy white hear with grey streaks slicked back over a thin, clean-shaven face with bloodshot eyes, contrasting the light blue irises. He wore a tired, bored expression on his face, which was likely frequent given the dark bags under his eyes that indicated insomnia of some form. Despite his facial expression, he stood confidently with a lean, almost skinny build. He was dressed in a red and black plaid long sleeve shirt, black trousers, and a belt with a treble clef buckle.

"Ah, forgive me if I startled you. I am Quartz Grey. Welcome. I returned a few minutes ago, and I was listening to your rather impressive playlist." Giving a tired smile of approval, eyelids drooping half way down like he would fall asleep on his feet.

"Uh, sir, are you all right?" Ruby asked, concerned for the man's well-being.

"Yeah, you look like you need a gallon of coffee or something." Yang added, knowing the signs of an all-nighter or three.

Waving away their questions in one hand and covering his yawning mouth with another, "No, I'm quite fine, Miss Gold, Miss Burn. I'm feeling quite energetic today."

"If you insist." Jaune ignored how he had addressed the sisters by the songs they chose, "So you were about to talk about the Abyss?"

"Ah yes, thank you. As I was saying, Miss deLune, the Abyssal movement began in earnest about a decade ago, building on a theory published by a Dr. Pitch soon after the War about how embracing our negative emotions, rather than rejecting and suppressing them like you learned in school, would attract less attention from Grimm."

"I thought that was what the Great War was for the right to free expression." Ren expressed.

"It was, _but…_ " Quartz interrupted himself with a yawn. "But like common nature of people, they only fought for the beautiful, the positive, the 'light'. Once they paid the iron price to be happy and optimistic, on the sidelines educational reform came to reduce or eliminate anger, sadness, and all of the other portions of sentience deemed by the newly formed Councils to be _unseemly_."

By the end of his lecture, he no longer looking half-dead half-asleep, the elderly man stood proudly, seeming to shed ten years off his age as he spoke with passion. At the end, he relaxed and his outward appearance of a kindly, frail old man returned.

"But back to the beginning; Dr. Pitch believed that a negative _context_ of emotion was more important than the emotion itself. And so, artists of all mediums carried on his ideas; they began creating work that would inspire these previously undesirable emotions in a positive environment."

Jaune absently nodded, thinking about own time 'gazing into the Abyss', as the phrase goes.

"But enough of an old man's prattling." The old man chuckled softly, before walking away to sit down behind the counter. "I believe you came hear to hear far more interesting things than a history lesson. You'll get plenty of those at your fancy academy."

Having heard little to nothing from the remaining girl yet to go, Pyrrha decided to look at Blake and say, "I would very much like to hear yours next."

Looking at a familiar image on the album cover as she put in the disk, Jaune was a bit intrigued, and quite a bit amused. __ _'Well, this should get some interesting reactions.'_

"' _Who Taught You How to Hate?'_ __by Disturbed." She said quietly, barely heard over the so far most aggressive song of the day.

' _You clever girl'_ Jaune felt that this was the perfect song for her. Interestingly enough, Jaune was proven to be correct. Having been unfamiliar with the genre entirely, Weiss was initially taken aback by the aggressive tempo. Ruby, Ren, and Pyrrha just stayed neutral as they listened before passing judgment. Yang had a spark of recognition in her eyes, as she asked her partner with hand gestures for the album cover. As Blake complied, the blonde looked over, looking rather impressed as she lightly bobbed her head to the beat.

"I took you for a smooth jazz kind of girl." Yang remarked after the song ended.

"That's one of my favorite Disturbed songs." The other blond admitted

"You're a fan?" Blake asked.

"Oh yes, and it's a good introduction for everyone. Speaking of… your thoughts?"

"That was pretty cool." Ruby was the first to say.

"I didn't know Disturbed had a new album. I'm definitely getting it, if there are more songs like that. Top notch work from these guys, as always."

"An inspiring message." Ren commented, with his usually more vocal partner adding, "Yeah, really good story."

Looking to her partner, Ruby asked, "So Weiss, what did you think?"

Taking a few seconds, looking deep in thought, "It… wasn't bad. A bit more aggressive than what I prefer, but I can appreciate a good performance. I thought that it would be a bunch of screaming, but the vocalist was clearly well trained."

Jaune clapped his hands together, before speaking in a cheery voice. "Oh good, then you won't mind another song. It's much softer, so I think you'll appreciate this one more."

"Oh please, Disturbed making a soft song? You can't be serious." Yang scoffed at the notion.

Rather than responding with words, he hit a few buttons, and the slow piano intro of _Sound of Silence_ began. For the entirety of the song, he looked to an empty corner in the shop, even as he expectedly became misty eyed from the soul-wrenching song. After the song ended, he saw everyone else recovering from similar states, rubbing shed and unshed tears from their faces, as well as Nora hugging Ren silently bawling in a tense, heavy atmosphere.

Feeling a small amount of guilt, Jaune wished to make amends, and said, "Apologies. This song has a knack for drawing out past regrets and dark moments." Unconsciously, he grabbed his shoulder as he rolled his neck in a vain attempt to pop it. "I should have picked a different song…"

Before he could finish, Ruby interrupted him as she finished wiping away the last of her tears with the edge of her hood. "No, it's fine. Thank you, Jaune, that was beautiful."

"A perfect example of the Abyss, Mr. Silence." Quartz remarked from back over at the counter, seemingly resistant to the emotional impact, as he only looked slightly more dazed than before.

"But in the future, please use the listening booths." He pointed with his thumb to an unseen back door, labeled 'Listening Booths'. "Just a thought for next time. As lovely as this has been, I'm closing soon, so if you would…"

Knowing a polite dismissal when they heard it, they made haste to buy a few things that caught their interests. Yang bought the new Disturbed album, liking the cover image. Weiss bought a few albums from genres she had not heard before, looking to try new experiences, with Ruby as a helpful guide. The bulk of their purchasing came from Nora and Pyrrha, with the former grabbing her new music buddy and spiriting away to cobble together a decent playlist.

"Can we go somewhere with food before Yang's pick? I'm so hungry right now." Nora grabbed her growling belly as evidence of lack of sustenance since breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in a room in the Vale General Hospital, four men were lying on hospital beds, bandages and casts covering large portions of their broken bodies. Fortunately for them, their companion had called for an ambulance in time to save their lives. Said individual, now feeling relief due to the pain medication coursing through his system, was sitting on a chair by the window as he stared outside patiently. He was broken from this silence as the door opened and a man entered.

This man did not look like the type that would visit men of their ilk. He was a notably handsome man appearing to be in his early to mid forties. His burnt orange hair was gelled back neatly, and was dressed in a crisp, wine colored suit with a light blue pinstripe dress shirt and a black tie. On said tie was a small, golden pin of an eagle. In his breast pocket was a white handkerchief embroidered with an eggplant purple centipede.

As he looked at each of the men unconscious in the patient beds, showing no emotion in blank, purple eyes, he turned his attention to the man who had stood up and briefly saluted him. But the newcomer froze the thug in place with but a callous glance, as if he merely noticed an insect on the floor, and debated whether or not to waste his time to squash it.

As he continued to stare at the thug with a neutral face, the thug felt a cold sweat down his spine, and began to speak. "Sir, I just wanted to…"

He raised a hand to cut him off, and spoke, and a calm, detached voice. "I am fully aware of what has occurred, Mr. Cotta. You acted without orders, disgraced yourself and your brethren, and now… here we are. Care to explain yourself?" He asked with a faint smile that did not reach his cold eyes as he waited for an answer.

Quietly gulping from his anxiety, the thug named Cotta said, "Yes, sir."

He then recollected the past events that led them here. "About a week ago, we came across a bakery in the Old Quarter owned by a couple of ani-… Faunus." The unexpected correction drew the listener's curiosity. In a previous meeting, Mr. Cotta was adamant in putting Faunus into what he believed were there proper place, so to hear him _not_ call them animals was intriguing to the man in the purple suit. "We did the usual threats, and everything seemed business as usual. A few hours ago, we were at our favorite pub for some lunch and a drink, and then some blonde kid in leather just came in and attacked us without warning. It all happened so fast; he took us out in less than a minute, and…"

Looking to his companions, he shuddered with the pain of memory. "He took his time breaking them, smiling like a demon as he did so. I was helpless to do anything but watch. After that, he dragged me back to that bakery and made me apologize and promise to leave them alone."

He showed no reaction, compassion or otherwise, to the story, and asked, "This bakery… what was it's name?"

He easily recalled the name, as it was quite memorable. "The Bloody Jewel, no way I can forget it. Why, sir?"

Rather than answering, the man in the suit asked, "Mr. Cotta, do you know why I require you and your cohorts to only act in such a manner under orders?"

As it turns out, the thug did not, shaking his head in slight confusion. His superior elaborated, "While your zeal is admirable, it is counterproductive unless given proper direction. In this case, this retaliation was simply a matter of bad luck."

"Luck, sir?"

The man in the suit did not appreciate being interrupted, and looked in the thug's eyes with an icy gaze until the offender looked down in shame. With him properly cowed, he continued. "The reason why I do not have you and your compatriots simply ransack every Faunus-owned business and drive the filth out is because of a few that have connections to individuals it would be too much of a hassle to cross at this time. As it happens, that particular establishment is owned by the daughters of the Huntsman Hans Arc, better known as 'The Black Hammer"."

With this little nugget of information known, Mr. Cotta looked somehow even more craven than he already did, as if said huntsman would burst into the room at any moment, summoned by the utterance of his name.

"Based on your description, the man who attacked you was his apprentice and son, Jaune Arc. Logically, if he's here, he should now be a student at Beacon." He surmised. "Considering your injuries, no further punishment shall be imposed."

"T-Thank you sir."

" _However…_ " The man stepped closer to his subordinate, cocking his head and his eyes gleaming with malice. "Should you and yours act out of bounds, or fail in such a manner again during this crucial period, I will not be so kind. Am I understood?" For a brief moment, the room was seemingly filled with black mist, and disappeared just as suddenly as Mr. Cotta blinked.

With extreme discomfort clear on Mr. Cotta's face as his boss continued to stare at him, "I understand, sir."

As if that didn't just happen, the man in the suit smiled in what seemed like a genuine manner, "Wonderful. I do appreciate your compliance. Without proper direction, zealotry and dedication like yours would make you no better than the beasts clawing at our walls." With that subtle threat, the man in the suit left the room.

As he exited the hospital and entered his car, he paid minimal attention to his surroundings as he was chauffeured back to his office. While they had acted out of bounds, if he had discovered this under more pleasant circumstances, he would have paid it no mind. However, someone had defied the Golden Eagles, the embodied will of the one true God, and that simply would not do. Pulling out his scroll he made a call. After two rings, it was answered. _"Hello, father. I am pleased to report that I have passed and have been made team leader."_

"I expected no less. However, I am not calling about your progress at this time. I have been made aware that one of your fellow students has stood against our noble cause. He has assaulted your brethren, and we must retaliate."

After a brief pause, _"Who?"_

The man smiled with no small part of smugness, "Jaune Arc."

" _I am aware of him. I knew he was an affront to humanity the moment I saw him, and I shall deal with him."_

"Very good, but remember, only to the point of humiliation, nothing further. Am I understood?"

"… _Yes Father."_ His son did not sound pleased, but complied to his wishes.

"Farewell, Cardin." Hanging up, he returned to his office, for the work of the righteous was never truly finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After a pleasant dinner at a nearby diner, the eight were now being led by Yang to parts unknown, much to the consternation of a few.

"Oh, come on Yang" Ruby complained, drawing out her sister's name. "We've been walking for over fifteen minutes, just tell us already."

"Nope" clearly enjoying holding this over her head, "It's a surprise. Besides, we're almost there. We would have been there already if _some_ of us weren't afraid of public transportation." She looked directly at Weiss in blatant accusation.

She scoffed in response. "I am not afraid of the concept, merely the near absolute certainty of illness being contracted from those filthy disease-ridden things. Who knows how many people have been sick on any given seat? Besides, it's a lovely evening."

That may have been stretching the truth a bit. During their meal, dark clouds had overtaken the evening sky, and had blackened as night had fallen. The gentle breeze had picked up speed, causing hanging signs to creak as they swayed, and flags to billow and dance. A drop plopped on Jaune's hat, and then the rain began to fall.

Mentally berating herself about forgetting to check the weather forecast, Yang called out with a raised voice as she checked for directions on her scroll for the third time. "Quickly now, it's just another two blocks!"

With a smug tone, Jaune asked as he maintained his casual walking pace as she jogged. "Oh, what's the rush? Rain feels quite refreshing, you know." And then, he began to sing in a low, dulcet tone, " _I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain~!_ "

Lightning began to strike ahead of them, brightly illuminating the street to show Jaune's carefree visage.

"Oh hell no! Cut that shit out, I am _not_ getting frizzy hair today, jackass!" Yang was not amused in the slightest.

"That's _Captain_ Jackass to you." Nora exclaimed, pointing at Yang with a limp wrist to emphasize her statement, feeling more energetic due to the storm above their heads soon to unleash its full fury. "Ooh, if you're not a wizard, does that mean you're a pirate?"

"No, it does not." Ren refuted her latest theory.

"But he's got the swaggering coat and hat, Ren! Oh wait; it's not a tricorn hat, darn it. Never mind!" She abandoned her romanticized dreams of piracy as quickly as they came.

"Here it is, Blackwater Tavern!" Yang called out as she rounded the corner. Over the door hung a sign in a similar fashion as The Bloody Jewel's, but thankfully to some there was no gargoyle or macabre imagery. Instead, it was a simple design on a smoke-grey kite shield. Wrapped around it was a black-iron chain engulfed in green flames. Oddly enough, the flames kept burning, unfettered by the few raindrops that touched it with light sizzle.

"A bar, really?" Weiss asked in mild disapproval.

" _Tavern_ , and you bet. What better way to celebrate than with a drink or three? Well, what are we waiting for, get inside!" She opened the door and hurried in first out of the rain, quickly followed by Blake and the rest. They passed by a stern looking bearded man clad in black leaning on the wall between the door and an open window, likely the bouncer. He gave them a sideway glance and a curt nod after they all had entered, with Jaune responding in kind as he closed the door, shutting out the torrential downpour.

He followed the rest to a table picked out by Yang that was large enough to accommodate twelve. Oddly, there was a small footstool at the edge of the table closest to the bar. They were near the center of the tavern, and as they sat down they took a quick look around. It had a rustic feel to it, with dim lighting and wooden furniture scattered across the place.

Business proved to be moderately busy, as half of the bar was full of patrons drinking, and a few of the other tables were occupied by people of all shapes, sizes, and colors doing exactly the same, finding their drinks and companions interesting enough for the group of eight to garner no more than a few brief glances. Based on the number of armaments either poorly hidden or being openly displayed, it was easy to see that this was a bar primarily frequented by Hunters and other soldiers.

Walking up to them was a woman who must have been a waitress. She was a rather attractive woman, with large brown eyes, sun-kissed skin, and curly black hair that hung loosely just blow her shoulders. Her dress was a hybrid of a shirt with long, loose sleeves that was made of an almost sheer material, black with orange trim that honestly looked more like a nightgown on the brink of immodesty than something to work at a bar in. The only other things that she wore were comfortable flat shoes with low hemmed socks, and a stiletto dagger strapped to each of her thighs.

Greeting them with a sultry smile, "Well, hello there. Welcome to Blackwater, I'm Haes. What can I start you off with?"

"A round of Wildfire shots, if you please." Yang requested before anyone else could order.

The hostess looked at them all with scrutiny, and saw that several of them were visibly armed. "Fresh out of Initiation, are we? Well, you've come to the right place. Who's picking up the tab?"

During their dinner, it was proposed by Yang that the one who scored the least amount of points on Kill Count during Initiation would pick up the tab, up to a max of three rounds since breakfast was paid for by alternative means.

In first place was Pyrrha, who had split the points from the Onigumo with Weiss, as they had both dealt the deathblow (135 points).

In second place was Nora, who had demolished a sloth of Ursa with Ren before JNPR's first team fight, as well as the whole Onigumo nightmare scenario (115).

In third place was a tie between Ruby and Jaune, who had numerous kills of the small fry. Ruby had more individual kills, but Jaune made up for it by killing that Alpha Beowolf and some Nemeans (108).

Ren, who had soloed a King Taijitu before pairing up with Nora, was in fourth place by a close margin (106).

Close behind him was Blake, whose quick attacks and option longer range would have put her in fourth without Ren's big kill (100).

Yang, who had little luck in finding Grimm before everyone had gotten together, and had conserved ammo for most of the time, lagged behind at (80).

However, the one picking up the tab tonight would be Weiss (77) because of her inclination to single target attacks, conservation of her Dust, and her weapon being ill-suited to fighting Arachs before she found a method to work around that without wasting Dust.

"Thank you, dear. I'll be right back." She sauntered back behind the bar to ring in their order.

As she left, Blake asked her partner, "So why here? Been here before?"

"Nah, I was going to bring you guys to another place, but it's… under renovations. So I asked Uncle Qrow, and he told me to come here."

"But the drinking age is 18, and Ruby is youngest of us. I doubt that this is very responsible." Weiss pointed out, citing her partner as an example for her case that they should be too young to be here, who was ignoring them to stare starry-eyed at the smorgasbord of weapons on display. Thankfully, a hand on her shoulder, courtesy of Yang, prevented her from dashing around the bar to inspect them closer and creep anyone out.

"As soon as we passed Initiation, we're considered adults in the eyes of the law. After all, we are allowed to carry weapons in public." Cutting in, Ren rebuffed her concern with following a law that no longer applied to them.

Adding to that, Jaune said, "It would be fucked up if we're old enough to be sent out to kill Grimm, but not old enough for a drink. That kind of oppression is something I'd expect from Atlas… meaning no offense, of course." In an effort to placate Weiss, who responded with, "Some taken."

"You fucking cheat!" A slurred yell from a nearby table, and the screech of a chair scraping against the wooden floor interrupted their conversation. Turning to see the cause, it was a man with his back to them yelling and angrily pointing in accusation at another man sitting lazily, with his left leg propped up on another chair who dressed in a similar fashion to Jaune but with some noticeable differences.

A leather duster dyed dark green, a white tunic laced at the chest, blue trousers, and shin-high boots. Around his neck was a black infinity scarf, and on top of his head was a black hat with a stiff, wide brim and a raven's tail feather pinned to the cap. The man appeared unarmed and looked at the man with a cheeky smirk as he disrupted the peaceful atmosphere of the tavern, before glancing at the other man sitting at the table.

He was an older man, with age lines beginning to grow on his lean, wolfish face. He had short dark hair with a few grey strands and black eyes contrasting with his lightly tanned skin. He wore a black leather jerkin that was scaled in a fashion that resembled the scales of a crocodile's back, and underneath this was a black long sleeve shirt. Any weapons he may have equipped were blocked from their view by his table.

Based on the dice and the stacks of lien on the table closer to the man in green, it would seem that he was having a good night, and the blond haired man in the plainer attire of a white t-shirt and jeans took exception to that.

The sore loser was about to begin another, longer, and louder diatribe, before the wind was cut out of his sails by the wolfish man in black, who calmly spoke with a lilting accent. "Those are my dice, you daft cunt. If you should be calling anyone a cheat, it's me. You accusing me of cheating, in me own house?" He spoke calmly, but with a threatening undertone as he leaned forward with a dark mood on his face.

This went unnoticed by the man who clearly had too much to drink, if his swaying in place was anything to go by.

"You damn right, I am, you…" As he was speaking, he began to reach for the ordinary pistol holstered on his hip.

Whatever the drunk was going to say went unsaid as the man who had been leaning on the wall by the entrance had been silently walking to behind the man as he was making a scene. However, he did not act until the drunk clearly intended to draw his weapon, but once he did, he sprung into action. Grabbing him by the wrist reaching for his weapon, he snapped it with a quick twist and a loud crack. Hoisting the drunk up by the neck and belt, he lifted him above his right shoulder and threw the man screaming in pain out through the open window.

' _Huh, so that's why the window's open… practical.'_ Jaune thought, mildly impressed with the strength and accuracy of the bouncer. He was a man of a stocky build, and dressed exactly the same as the man with the wolfish face. Based on that, Jaune deduced that it might be a uniform of some sort, perhaps for the tavern, until Weiss gasped in recognition at their shared emblem, a black flame on a white shield. She looked at the strangers with a hint of respect.

The bouncer snorted, and yelled out to the man in a harsh, gritty voice. "You can sober up out in the rain, you daft bastard!"

Turning to acknowledge the noise behind him, he looked at them all, and focused most on Weiss, who was staring at him the hardest. He asked in a surly tone, "Can I help you?"

"What brings two members or the Winter Guard so far south?" She asked politely, which led to Ruby asking, "The what?"

At Ruby's question, the two snorted in mild offense, with the wolfish man saying, "Don't they teach you nothing in your fancy Hunter academy?" Pointing to the girl in white, "Well, at least one of you knows about us."

Stating in a less polite tone, due to her initial question being ignored, "I asked you two a question."

"Aye, you did, but you asked without manners. So I chose not to answer." The stockier of the two retorted, walking slowly towards them and his companion stood up.

Not in the mood for this sort of thing, Jaune intervened. "Everyone, let's calm down a bit. I like a good fight as much as anyone, but we came for a drink. Gentlemen, how about we buy you a round? It's on her anyway."

He pointed to Weiss, who gave him a mild glare at that, but conceded with a small nod. Pyrrha approved at his attempt at diplomacy, whereas Yang was a bit disappointed that she wouldn't go two for two on bar fights. _'But the night's still young.'_

The two men in black looked at each other, silently deliberating, before the wolfish man said, "All right, well take you up on that."

He looked to the man in green, who had been ignored in their almost altercation, or at least where he was. Looking around, he saw his former gambling companion had silently taken his winnings and was currently sitting on a stool at the bar, talking to the hidden bartender amicably. "About fuckin' time Sham took off. Thought that he would take all my money tonight… again."

The two men walked over and sat at the two empty chairs at the end of the table next to the stool. The stocky man in black introduced them with, "I'm Rainier Blackwall, and this is Bronn Blackwater."

"Ooh, like this place? Are you named after it?" Nora asked.

"Aye, but the other way 'round." Bronn replied. "I helped open this place with Orys, the bartender."

As the eight introduced themselves, Haes returned with ten shot glasses full of a glowing green liquid on a tray, and slid them down the table to each person skillfully enough that not a drop was spilled. "Here you go. I even brought two more, courtesy of Orys. He noticed the two of you coming over here."

"Wildfire? You ever had this before? It has… quite a kick to it." Rainier looked intrigued. Yang shook her head, commenting that it was a recommendation from a reliable source.

"Well, in that case, just remember to exhale upwards after downing it."

Seeing no reason to object to his advice, Jaune raised his glass. "A toast, to the Hunt!"

"To the Hunt!" Echoed by the table as they all consumed their shot. It had a distinct flavor of lemon-lime with a pleasant hint of spice. After swallowing, they exhaled and a small stream of green flames identical to the ones on the sign outside discharged from their mouths, much to the surprise of the young Hunters. The two Winter Guard had held back on drinking to see and laugh at their amazed reactions to suddenly breathe fire. After a hearty chuckle, they took their own shots and blew out flames twice as big, drawing a round of applause from an observer coming towards them.

He was a short man, just under 5' in height, with a lean, patrician face, marred by a claw mark going across his face from his forehead to his right cheek. Unlike the two in black, he was clean-shaven, but his hair was a messy mane of dirty gold. He wore a deep scarlet waistcoat over a black collared dress shirt, black dress pants, and black sneakers.

Coming to their table, he stood on the small footstool, now able to stand with his head at the same level as theirs. Taking a sip from his glass stein, "Good show. Tell me, what do you think of my special?"

"It was… an interesting experience." Pyrrha said hesitantly, speaking of both the unusual flavors and the aftermath.

"Tastes like my favorite soda, but with some hot sauce, and it tasted great!" Nora added, looking in her glass for any drop she might have missed.

"It's funny, a drink with a literal afterburn." Yang appreciated the comedic factor more than the taste.

Pleased at their approval, the short man continued to talk in good humor. "I appreciate it. It took me ages to figure out how to make the flames green. Only finished it last week. Did your uncle tell you to come here?"

"How do you know our uncle?" Ruby asked innocently.

His smile widened. "That's what I do. I drink, and I know things." Quaffing the rest of his drink to prove part of his statement.

"For instance, I know everyone here just began at Beacon. But to answer you question, he was the first one to try it. He never could pass up a free drink." Knowing his affinity for alcohol, they agreed with the statement.

"How did you add that fire effect? Some form of Dust?" Ren asked. He did not particularly like alcohol or the taste, but he was curious about it.

"Trade secret on the specifics, I'm afraid, but you're essentially on the right track. And before you ask, Ms. Schnee, it's perfectly safe for those with aura. Thankfully with my clientele, that is mostly a non-issue. Speaking of which, I'll go make your second round. Despite the burn, Wildfire doesn't actually have all too much alcohol in it." With that, he jumped off the stool and headed back behind the bar before they could say anything.

"He didn't ask us for what we wanted." Blake stated.

At the implied question, Bronn spoke up. "Orys meets with new customers, and makes their drinks based on his impression of you. He's a good judge of character, or so he says. But hey, if he get's it wrong, it's free."

"What kind of business model is that?" Weiss asked in disbelief that someone would try to run their business on what was essentially gambling.

"One that works, most of the time. I've seen him fuck up on purpose every once in a while, just to keep them coming back, the clever bastard."

Before an awkward silence could form, Jaune asked the two men in black, "So what's the Winter Guard? And why did Weiss ask about why the two of you are so far south?"

"I'm surprised you don't know about them, Jaune. Didn't you hear about them during your… travels?" She looked at Jaune bemused, hinting about his apprenticeship, but without outright revealing it.

"Dad never took me to Solitas, though he did go up there with his teammates, except Mom, a few years ago for some top-level mission." Jaune shrugged off his ignorance, thinking ' _I mean really, I only had less than two years to get up to snuff. At least I'm not the only one here unaware._

"That behemoth you call Father was a big help, but let me ask you something. Grimm have been around… pretty much since fucking always, right?" Bronn asked, receiving a few nods. "But you huntsman and huntresses haven't even been around for a century. So… who was killing Grimm, protecting people, before you all came along, huh?"

It raised a fair point in Jaune's mind. _'If humanity didn't have people holding back the vermin, then we would have been wiped out a long time ago.'_

"And your order is one of those organizations?" Blake asked, quickly putting the pieces together.

"Right you are, lass." Rainier answered. "We're almost exclusively in Mantle, or Atlas as it's called now, and the surrounding lands. As to what the mission is, that's a bit above your pay grade."

"So why are you guys here then?"

"Patience lassie, I'm getting to it. We're only on active duty during the winter. It's in the name, after all. And as for why we're here… recruiting."

Haes and Orys return with their next round, which consisted of several different glasses and colorful beverages, like the man had distilled his idea of their personality into what was being placed before them, and was named as Haes set them down. Weiss received _Frostbite_ , a delicate, frosted martini glass with a cerulean liquid that was cold enough to lightly mist the air above it. A light sip revealed a creamy texture with white chocolate and blueberry flavors, and garnered an appreciative hmm.

At hearing the same, a few chuckles had been silenced by a mildly chilling, to some, glare in the direction of those innocently looking away. Ruby had a similar glass, unfrosted, but filled with a slightly carbonated crimson solution of syrupy viscosity called _Rosewater_. It tasted of chocolate covered strawberries, raspberries, and had a slight fragrance of roses, as the name implied.

Nora quaffed her entire double shot of _Thor's Wrath_ , an amethyst liquid that sparkled in the light. After consumption, her head twitched a few times as static discharge coursed over her body in random places and she tittered in delight of the tingly sensation. Next to her, Ren calmly sipped a steaming mug of chai tea, the only one of the bunch that was non-alcoholic.

By comparison to the previous concoctions, Yang and Blake had relatively more common selections, with a _Strawberry Sunrise_ , umbrella included, for the blonde and a _Black Cat_ for Blake, which caused her to look nervously for a brief moment in Orys's direction, only to see his knowing look. A look at the opposite side of the table showed a mirror image on Jaune's face looking at her. With a light huff, she took a sip, and her eyes slightly dilated with delight at the taste.

The most vivid creation color-wise went to Pyrrha's with swirls of orange and red amidst the sparkling beverage within her highball glass. _The Valeman's Wife_ tasted of peaches, foreshadowed by its peach slice garnish, but the delicious sweetness only enhanced her mild embarrassment by the rather bawdy name. "Why the… interesting name, sir?"

"Oh, none of that _sir_ business. It makes me feel like my last boss is going to pop out of the woodwork with that dead rat over his mouth that he calls a moustache. I kept the name as a reminder to never let _this_ one name anything again." Orys pointed to Bronn, who retorted with, "If you changed it, then I'll have made that song for nothing. Speaking of…" He began to clear his throat, presumably to sing the aforementioned song.

"Perhaps another time. If you start, then I'll have to, and I'd rather not subject them to that ear bleeding nonsense." Rainier stopped his comrade and spared them from a supposedly horrid voice.

Putting aside the older men's banter, Pyrrha turned to her partner. "How's your…" She looked at his drink as he held it, and to say that it did not look appealing to her in the slightest would be putting it mildly, nor did it to anyone else. Whereas everyone else's drink was colorful and/or pleasantly aromatic, Jaune's was not. "What, you want to try it?" He nonchalantly asked unfazed by the liquid that looked more like toxic sludge than something potable.

He held out the white horn stein that was styled with red markings similar to a Grimm closer to Pyrrha as an offering. Daring to lean in a bit closer to take a sniff, Pyrrha could almost feel nose hairs burn off from the pungent smell of alcohol and cringed in mild disgust before kindly declining. Quickly going back to her own, far more pleasant drink, she asked the bartender, "What is that, if I might ask?"

" _Grimm Blood._ " Orys proclaimed with pride. "I must say, I never thought I'd find someone who'll drink it, but I had a very good feeling."

After a few seconds as Jaune evaluated it, "Well, it certainly has quite the kick, and it's not the prettiest at first glance. But once you get past that, it's got this lovely salted caramel flavor." He took another big sip, like he was drinking soda, and smacked his lips.

"I think we'll take your word for it." Yang remarked. She might like a drink every now and then, but nothing particularly strong.

Haes had meandered among other patrons to refill empty drinks, whereas Orys remained drinking again at his stool, which prompted Bronn to ask in a mocking tone, "Not much of a bartender if you're not tending the bar, are you? And drinking on the job, no less."

"Oh, like you have room to talk with you drinking _and_ gambling. Besides, Hari can handle the bar. Besides, I do so love stories, including the one you're continuing." Orys negated his friend's jest of his competence.

"No I'm not. The rest is classified." And Bronn meant it. "Unless you're all thinking of joining? We could always use more _willing_ bodies." Rainier asked, although the way he emphasized 'willing' seemed a bit odd.

"These days, most who join are conscripted criminals. What better way to get rid of the scum than have them serve as meat shields? And if they die, who the fuck would care?" He sounded bitter, and gave a brief, but scathing look at Weiss.

"Yeah, no offense, but that doesn't sound like something any random, ordinary schmuck would want to join." Yang commented.

"You've got a point, but I should point out that recruiting is a duty only available to those who 'took the black' freely."

"Uh, sorry?" Yang apologized for her unintentional insult.

"It's fine, you're not the first. Been getting the assumption that we're all criminals for over a decade now."

Checking the time, Jaune finished his drink. "Well, perhaps I'll volunteer for the next hunting season, but now it's time to go."

"What, why?" With free drinks, Yang planned on staying a lot longer to milk it for its worth.

"That plan I mentioned, well it starts early tom… Ruby, you okay?" He looked to Ruby, swaying in her seat as she was balancing her chair on two legs with a flushed face and giggling to herself.

"M'fine, these taste… awesome~!" Raising her empty glass, she nearly lost her balance and fell backwards, had Yang not rushed to catch her. "Easy there, sis. I got you. All, right, I guess you got a point, Jaune. Hey Orys, can we get some w…"

"For the road." Right on cue, Haes showed up with a few bottles of water as she returned Weiss's credit card.

"Come back anytime. I want to see how much Grimm Blood you can handle in one sitting!" Orys challenged Jaune. As they began to head out, suddenly the kind of exhaustion that only comes around from a long day of fun settled upon them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they headed back to the station, it became clear that a couple of them were not experienced to the effects of alcohol. Blake and Weiss were walking just fine by themselves, having drunk before in varying circumstances and having minimal amounts of alcohol in their drinks. Yang was supporting her sister, grumbling in good humor about her being a lightweight while she mumbled gibberish into her cloak. Nora was fast asleep getting a piggyback ride from Ren, who carried without complaint and she snored right into his ear. It's not like this hadn't happened before, which is why he had tea instead.

Pyrrha was the worst off; stumbling pretty badly due to trying to walk in heels, before Jaune huffed and picked her up in a bridal carry. Where before she was mentally cursing the effects of alcohol, she was now thankful that her face was already flushed as she stammered an apology. "I'm sorry for being an inconvenience."

"Don't worry about it. It's no trouble." He spoke to her with a gentle tone and a kind smile.

"Hey, how come you're fine? That black stuff smelled like pure alcohol, and you drank a whole horn of it." She peered at him curiously.

He furrowed his brow in thought. "You know, I have no idea. I know I have a resistance to poison… I guess alcohol falls under that purview. I'm not complaining too much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Returning to their suite, they all headed straight to bed, all but Jaune, who waited outside his room as Pyrrha was changing. Hearing the loud thump of body on mattress, he lightly knocked before entering, seeing her fast asleep, face first into her pillow. Before following suit, Jaune's last thought was, _'Oh, tomorrow's going to be so much fun.'_

Had his partner a few feet below him heard the chuckle that came after, she would not be sleeping so soundly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter End**

Trying to give everyone more character development, while staying close to canon is a lot tougher than I originally thought. I saw as I was writing that I put more emphasis on certain characters over others, but so does almost every piece of literature ever. But this is 'Bloody Arc', not 'Wait for A Bloody Long Time to See Some Action Arc', so never fear, there will be fighting next chapter.

'The Devil in the White City' is a real novel, and I enjoyed it immensely. It's historical fiction, and while I won't likely delve into it too much, it'll be different due to my Remnant's equivalent to Lovecraft penning it.

For Nora's stop at a music store, I actually did get the idea from 'Ride of the Valkyries'. I used real music I felt would fit each character. Also, Claire de Lune means moonlight, and I chose the version used for the save room of _The Evil Within_.


	9. PvP

**Chapter 9: PvP**

The next morning, Jaune slowly got up and gently dropped to the floor with nary a creak from the mattress, remembering his likely still sleeping roommate below him. Looking behind him, he could see her peacefully sleeping face, breathing a bit loudly, but not on a level to be considered as snoring.

He quickly looked away to not feel like a creeper by watching her sleep, getting dressed in a pair of black shorts and a white muscle shirt. Feeling a bit better after rinsing out morning breath, he headed to the patio for some morning meditation.

The storm had broken overnight, but the sky remained overcast with a subtle threat of more rain. A gentle breeze passed through as Jaune inhaled the petrichor and sighed in content. The patio floor was pitched, so there were no puddles lingering from the night before.

As he sat in a dry spot, hands clasped on his lap in an open gesture, he pondered last night's void during his meditation; such an occurrence had last happened before awakening his semblance. Since the first Dream, Jaune's dreams were more vivid and therefore easier to remember after awakening, whether jovial or otherwise.

After about twenty minutes, cutting it a bit shorter than routine, Jaune stood up and his wrist brushed against the bell strapped to his waist, but it made no sound. He had brought it out with him to experiment and minimize any potential disturbances.

Lifting the ornate, silver bell to his face by the crown for closer inspection, he noted the oddity of nothing being inside to make the bell ring. Without the clapper, it appeared to be nothing more than an empty shell.

' _He wouldn't have commissioned Dad to make this for no reason. Then again, it was his surname.'_ Jaune was puzzled as to why the previous owner carried around something non-functional. He channeled a minute amount of aura into the silver; the filigree began to faintly glow.

With a light flick of his wrist, a light tinkle as soft as a psalm echoed around him, as if it had come from a choir of bells surrounding him from both a long distance away and from inside his head.

"Interesting." was all he said as he walked back inside. Looking to the rooms of the likely slumbering teenagers, he thought of a new experiment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up in a new bed is a slightly disorienting experience until one remembers how they got there the night before and why. Blake remembered that she was in her dorm room in Beacon, and then lazily stretched her limbs to rid herself of any remaining lethargy. As she got up, she passed through an unexpected, thick, blonde curtain. Lightly spluttering, she brushed Yang's mane aside as she left her bed, surprisingly more comfortable than what she experienced in the past few months. Disrobing from her yukata, she quickly got dressed into her normal attire. Looking behind her, she could see that Yang was hanging precariously from the edge, with her right arm and leg hanging over the side.

Thinking back to their time together in the city, Blake admitted that it had been good, and that the foreseeable future had potentially good prospects. With that in mind, she attempted to roll Yang away from the edge without disturbing her.

She might have succeeded had there not have been a sudden jingling of a bell. Where and whatever the chiming came from, it stirred the girl in her grip to consciousness, as she rolled to go face up. Due to a bad cosmic coin toss, it was over the edge of the bed, leaving Blake the only thing between her and the floor. Unprepared for the sudden weight, Blake collapsed onto the floor with Yang landing on top of her.

With her body completely over her raven-haired partner, and now fully awake from the adrenaline rush of falling Yang propped her arms to lift her upper body enough to comfortably make eye contact with the girl below her, who seemed to be a mix of annoyed and embarrassed for some reason.

"Hello~, Blake. So why are we on the floor, and not in a bed? They feel a lot more comfortable, you know." Yang spoke with a chipper tone, feeling more awake than she usually was this early in the morning without coffee.

Beneath her, Blake grumbled, "You looked like you were going to fall off, so I was trying to move you."

"Ah, aren't you sweet?" Looking back up at their bunk beds, giving Blake a second sweep of her hair, "I think that you might have gone the wrong way though."

"I said _trying_. Not my fault you rolled into me after that bell started ringing."

Yang blinked twice. "So I didn't dream that?"

"It would seem that way, so could you please get off me? I don't feel like being on the floor anymore." Blake asked with a mildly annoyed tone, as most people would have already moved by that point.

"Okay." Yang rolled off and stretched her arms while lying on the area rug. She was mildly curious if Blake had slept with her bow on, not remembering her take it off last night. "I don't know why you're complaining, the floor doesn't feel too bad."

It wasn't the floor that was the problem, in Blake's mind; rather their, to an outside perspective, compromising position. With Yang directly lying on top of her, faces close together, other body parts pressed together, it sounded like something taken out of one of her books with heavier romantic tones both implicit and explicit. Blake had been especially sensitive to this, not accustomed to positive physical contact anymore, however accidental it may have been.

Yang had not seemed to notice or was unconcerned with their close proximity, as she was about to explain why as she stood up, but was interrupted by another bell chime, this time a bit louder in two two-beat measures. Instead she looked towards the door, and asked. "What's that ringing?"

Finally getting off the floor, her blonde roommate proposed, "I dunno, alarm clock maybe? Let's find out." Opening their bedroom door, they wandered to the lounge in search of the source of the chime.

" _Gah, my eyes!"_ The shout came through the open door of the room next to them, much to the mirth of the shouter's older sister.

XXXX Ruby and Weiss's room XXXX

 _Ding ding. Ding ding._

An ethereal ringing to the tempo of a heartbeat compelled the two petite huntresses to arise with the sun. Weiss, in the lower bed, calmly got up without a hint of sluggishness, which garnered some interest for the heiress. For the past few years, she had never felt fully awake in the morning without a cup or two of the invigorating elixir known to most as coffee.

"GAH, my eyes!" A yell from above and behind alerted her that the room's other occupant had indeed awakened, but with a less grace as she was hiding her head under the covers.

 _Ruby's dream had been the loud and proud 'f-you!' to reality that only a dream could pull off. With her trusty scythe, she searched for the fabled Summit of Confections, the location bequeathed to her via a map by two unicorns, colored blue and pink like cotton candy. Before she could ask to ride one of them, they disappeared in a puff of multi-colored smoke, chanting in a duet of altos something about kidney pie. Upon discovering the secret entrance to the cave, she walked in without reservation, mouth watering and her body floating in the air at the imminent consumption of the largest chocolate chip cookie ever baked, hidden away at the heart of the mountain._

 _A few feet within the tunnel, the entrance sealed shut, leaving her in pitch black. Undeterred, she continued downwards. A small gleam of light sparked up in the distance, slowly glowing brighter, until a bell's chime, softer than a whisper, yet it reverberated like a bomb in the dim tunnel, causing a cave in and the last thing that she saw was a few mega-tons of confectionaries about to crush her._

Back in the waking world, the sun had broken over the horizon, and sunlight entered the room through the window with its red curtains tied in their open position, directly onto the top bunk and the face of Ruby still sleeping and on her quest. As a beam of sunlight radiated upon her face, her eyes involuntarily opened, only to stare directly into it.

Reflexively, she yelped and covered herself in order to hide from the cruelties of daylight. _'Hmm, maybe I should make a blanket fort. That'll show that stupid sun what for!'_

Outside of her sanctuary of covers, she could hear an irritated sigh close by, and the familiar melody of Yang laughing in the next room, likely overhearing her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they all walked out in various states of dress, yet none indecent, Jaune rubbed his temples with his empty hand due to an unexpected twinge of a headache. After a few seconds, the pain dwindled to a level that he could more easily ignore ignore as he suppressed a yawn.

"GOOD MORNING MENAGERIE!" Jaune yelled boisterously, pleased that his experiment had borne fruit, with an unforeseen catch.

"Why are we up so _early_?" Yang complained, as she had been in the mood to sleep in their last day off before their life as students began. Sadly for those plans, any hints from her body of a desire for continued slumber at this time had vanished.

"I told you yesterday that I've got plans, and they start as soon as y'all get dressed for breaking some sweat." He answered with a self-satisfied voice.

Ruby and Weiss, dressed in pajamas unconducive for such activity, went back to their shared room with haste. The others, barring Ren, were wearing shirts and shorts that could double for exercise and sleep, which would work just fine for what Jaune had in mind.

"So did anyone else hear that bell a few minutes ago?" Weiss asked, coming out of her room dressed in a track suit, white with two thin red stripes on the sides, followed shortly by Ruby with a black tank top and red yoga pants.

"Yeah, that was me… was trying this thing out." Jaune held up his bell and shook it, with the silver remaining silent, as he was not channeling aura through it. He tossed it back on his desk. "Seems like it worked just fine. Anywho, time to get some blood pumping."

"So what are we doing today?" Pyrrha asked.

"We'll warm up with a few laps, and then some sparring. I've seen you all fight against Grimm, and now I want to see how you fare against other people."

"Laps, like around a track or something?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, let's go with that." Jaune prevaricated as they left the dormitories and he turned to the left.

"The gym's that way." Ren spoke up. As Jaune looked back to him, Ren was pointing in the opposite direction, towards a short, wide, rectangular building in the distance. If Jaune squinted, he could make out the sign that denoted it as the fitness center for students to improve their physiques.

"So it would seem, but I don't have any plans in there today. Perhaps some other time, but do try to keep up." Rather than explain, Jaune just smirked before dashing off at a pace unachievable to most civilians, around twenty miles per hour, but a good jogging pace for Hunters. He headed to the main courtyard, his companions staring at his retreating form.

"I accept your challenge. Vengeance for The Golden Cookie!" Ruby yelled, which seemed like nonsense to the rest of them, before sprinting after him, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake and quickly catching up to him thanks to her semblance.

"Well, why are we just standing here like sloths? Onwards to Glory!" Nora shouted, audibly capitalizing 'glory' as she goaded the rest of them to rush after their team leaders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He hadn't meant around a puny little track and field that wouldn't have been out of place in a civilian school. No no, he had meant a few laps around the _entire_ campus grounds. Jaune had momentarily slowed down at the entrance courtyard, running in place until they all caught up with him. Running along the river on the south side until the fork, they took a sharp left across the grassy plain until they turned west, traversing parallel to the river on the north side, until they came back to the courtyard.

But that was not the end. Carved into the cliff was a pathway that leads down to docks. There's also a freight elevator, but that was obviously out of the question for their purposes at this time. The path was a steady decline of about 20 degrees, cutting back the opposite direction every hundred meters or so. Straight up and down, the cliffs overlooking the City of Vale were about a quarter mile from the top to the beginning of the Abhainn River bisecting the city. With their crisscrossing route, it was closer to a mile. Going down to the edge of the docks, and then climbing up the way they came finished their first lap, coming to a total of five miles.

"One down!" Jaune called to the group, passing another team on their own course. "Let's turn on some music, courtesy of our DJ's."

Linking their scrolls, they simultaneously began playing their exercise playlist composed yesterday as they attached them to their arms via a strap to secure them, beginning with _Blitzkrieg_ by Audiomachine.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Blake commented, missing his smile of almost malicious glee, and not from the menagerie of metal and orchestral strings.

Blake came to regret saying that after the fourth lap, and wished she hadn't said a word after the seventh. While their own past training allowed them the ability to run approximately forty miles in two hours, few of them had actually done so all at once, leaving them in various states of fatigue, and almost could not complete Jaune's extra surprise.

He would jump into the south-side river and swim upstream for a mile. He gave no indication that they were obligated to join him, but their collective pride refused to ignore him. Thankfully, their scrolls were completely waterproof, and able to perform in the harshest of conditions.

While running, the extra weight from the water soaked into their clothes adding that little extra difficulty. By the time they reached the south side to jump in the water again, they had only just been completely dried off, any sweat notwithstanding.

That isn't to say that the rest of them weren't breathing heavily. Despite a semblance that resulted in boosts of speed, Ruby did not use it for extended periods of time, but instead for short bursts for optimal performance, being more built for short sprints instead of long distance.

"Well, I guess that's enough laps for today." Turning off their music, near the end of _Crimson Bow and Arrow_ by Linked Horizon, they had heard the complete ensemble of their currently small playlist, but no one had any desire to complain due to its exceptional quality and its ability in mustering motivation.

"Enough? As in… you were… gonna do more?" Ren asked in between heavy panting, his own stamina falling short in complarison. In contrast, Jaune was barely breathing hard.

"Mhm." He answered as casually as discussing the weather. "Or at least enough until to get you at this stage of exertion. Would you kindly check your aura levels?"

Checking their scrolls, which had an individual link to their aura level, most of them had passed the 80 percent level. Some dipped lower than others, but they all were within fifteen percent of each other. The two exceptions were Yang and Nora, indicating that they had higher reserves than their companions.

"Hey, what about you. Not putting a brave face to hide how exhausted you are, are you? Look at you, you're soaked." Yang asked in an accusatory tone, but not unappreciative of the see-through qualities of his white shirt and how even tighter it clung to his frame.

"Eyes up here, Sunny. _Ha_ , I bet that's the first time someone's told _you_ that." Pulling out his scroll, already on the aura link app, he put on a smug face at their bewildered expressions, for it showed that his aura level was at full capacity. While he had expended about five percent with his experimental alarm clock, he had more than enough time to recover it over their little jaunt around campus.

"How…?" Pyrrha asked.

"Aura should not and must not be a crutch." Looking pointedly at Yang as he took off his shirt to wring out excess water, "For your info, Sunny, I'm soaked because I didn't spare the effort to soul-dry myself off. Why do you think clothes that are made for Hunters are so expensive? One part of that is that they're friction resistant, even when wet."

"They are? How does that work?" Nora asked.

"Don't know, don't really care." Jaune answered bluntly, not really caring about how the evasion of the laws of physics made life a bit more convenient, just that it did.

Being particularly reliant on that trait, Ruby nodded her head. "Yep, it's why I don't get friction burn after five seconds of super speed."

"Indeed. Don't worry, now that you all know, it'll be easier from now on." Jaune reasoned with some positive encouragement, finding no amusement in crushing their spirits.

"Wait, we're doing this again?" Ruby asked dejectedly, whom had finally caught her breath.

' _Well, perhaps a little fun_.' "It's not like we're the only ones. We passed three other teams, likely older, doing the same thing. Besides, it builds character, and speaking of character, who wants breakfast? My treat." He asked cheerfully.

"How do those relate?" Weiss asked.

"An excellent question!" Jaune exclaimed with clapped hands and a bright smile, but remained silent on a more concrete answer as they entered their suite. "Perhaps you can mull it over while I make some breakfast burritos."

Jaune headed to the kitchen and pulled out enough eggs and chorizo sausage to make two full-sized wraps for everyone. Enough to give energy and satiate, but not to completely fill.

' _Wouldn't want them stuffed and sluggish for the main event.'_ he connived as he turned on the news channel on his scroll to listen to while he worked, cutting into the middle of last night's speech from Brasa Sands, the pontiff of the Temple of Oum, protesting against the division of the masses and cruelty in all its forms, advocating camaraderie, unity and clemency.

"… For there is far more that brings us together than what some would have you believe divides us. We need a more even handed role in this moral crisis." Reading between the lines, the man was preaching equality in a similar vein as the White Fang in its early, more pacifistic form, without ever saying Faunus, implying that all are equal. It seemed like a good sentiment for the pontiff to have, and certainly far better than the other side of their coin.

"Want some help, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, not wanting him to feel like he had to do it himself. He casually waved her off without looking back as he preheated two pans on the stove.

"I'm good here, thanks, but you can set the table if you want." He went back to humming as he cracked the eggs.

As she went to get the plates, she was stopped by a call from Ren. "It's fine, I got this since I'm ready to go."

"Very well, Ren. Thank you." She left to the rooms, where she saw Ruby leaning against her door with crossed arms and a dull gaze aimed at the ceiling.

Curious, Pyrrha went over to her instead. "What are you doing?"

Her first response was a sigh. "Waiting. Weiss doesn't feel comfortable changing in front of anyone else."

Tilting her head with a confused gaze, "But didn't that already happen before we left?"

"That's what _I_ said, but I guess that it's not the same, because…" Before she could elaborate, the door opened, and with Ruby leaning against it, she fell backwards, flailing her arms as she attempted to regain her balance to no avail.

"I barely noticed in our previous haste, but I prefer a certain level of privacy." Weiss stated, dressed back in her combat dress and bolero jacket, as she stepped outside for Ruby to change.

"It's not like I was gonna stare, you know." Ruby commented off-handedly before gently closing the door. "But if it what makes you comfortable, I'll live with it."

"That is much appreciated, thank you." Weiss spoke through the door, before turning back to Pyrrha. "I don't know how you'll handle it, Pyrrha."

"What do you mean?" She asked, unclear as to what issue that she'll have to deal with.

"What do I… Your living situation?" Weiss stated, as if the answer was completely obvious.

"What about it?" As Pyrrha didn't see her point, apparently an explanation was required.

"Not it… _him._ "

"What does that… _oh_! No need to worry, I'm quite used to it. Most locker rooms I've used are co-ed." Pyrrha explained as she walked past Weiss to her own room, leaving the door ajar to facilitate the continuation of their conversation, as she was interested in their differences in culture. "Back in Sanctum, it was casually passed over without any real issues. Besides, I trust Jaune to not be a perv."

"Thank you for the vote in confidence. I can assure you that I will be a gentleman." Jaune interjected.

"Well, that is certainly not the case in Chronos. Everyone had private dressing rooms, and there were some here as well. Seems as though I am not the first with such views."

Finishing putting on her circlet and a light amount of green eye shadow that matched her eyes, Pyrrha stepped out in her armor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I guess that rules out a quick shower." Yang huffed as she went to her room to change, along with Blake, as she wanted to cleanse her mane of the multiple soakings of river water, which after having dried, left anything that might have been in the water behind, making her cringe at the slight gross factor. "I don't even want to know how dirty that river was."

"It couldn't have been that bad. I could see the bottom pretty easily." Blake reasoned as she changing into a new, identical outfit, with the two having their backs to each other as a mutual respect to modesty.

"Eugh, I think I felt a fish swim through it. So, you decent before I turn around, or do I get a free show?"

"Really?" Blake said with a blank tone as she passed into her partner's view to sit on the bed and put on her shoes.

"What? I asked. Come on, I'm hungry." They went back to the dining table, passing Weiss talking with Pyrrha about how the Mistralian was now roomies with a guy, likely something about how improper it was and blah blah, yadda yadda.

Blake went to the bathroom to privately clean her ears, as both pairs had been uncomfortably waterlogged, and to dry her ribbon as the dampness added another layer of irritation. At least synthetic silk air-dries rapidly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they finished eating, Jaune asked Ren, "Okay since you've known all of the rules so far, as you have claimed, what are they for sparring?" It's reasonable to assume that a school that teaches you how to fight would have rules about fighting.

"Several, but I'll cut to the more important parts. Any fighting outside of a spar or training is prohibited, with severe consequences if weapons are involved. Any sparring with weapons must be within a combat class arena under supervision from an on-duty staff member, or in the other specialized training arenas. Any and all spars end when an aura level hits the red or on a judgment call from the supervisor."

"Pfft, lame!" Nora disputed.

"I know." Jaune agreed with Nora, pointing to the outside roof. "We even have that patio. What a waste." Shaking his lowered head in mock depression as Pyrrha, slowly becoming accustomed to his dramatics patted a consoling hand on his shoulder. "There, there."

"Any loopholes?" His mood uplifted without even needing a hat to drop.

"Well, if you get written permission, we could use it for _only_ unarmed combat, so long as no major property damage or severe injuries occur."

"Well, there you go." Yang assuaged Jaune. "Then we won't have to walk across campus for me to kick your ass."

"Oh, you wish! Ren, is there someone on duty right now?"

Picking up his scroll, "Let me check… Professor Goodwitch should be there soon."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He walked at a fast pace towards the door, before a call from Blake stopped him. "Dressed like that?"

He just recalled that since he had cooked breakfast, he was still dressed in his running clothes.

He stopped, looked down, and scratched the back of his head "Oops, my bad. Be back in a jiffy."

Luckily for him, dressing up only took about two minutes. One would think that training to dress quickly would be superfluous, but it beat reacting to an unexpected Grimm attacking your camp while wearing only a pair of boxers. However, that's a story for another time.

"Close the door, for the love of God!" Weiss yelled, for in his haste he forgot to close his door, giving those who did not quickly turn away another exhibition as he stripped down to his boxers, and was about to drop those to the floor as well, but he stopped as he turned his head to the open threshold.

"Or don't, I don't mind!" Yang added with a sultry look, Weiss giving her a mild glare for her lack of propriety.

Heading to the door, he closed the door with a raised eyebrow and a closing remark. "Probably should buy me dinner first. I'm not that easy."

Pyrrha remained silent, as she just realized that she was a roommate with someone of the opposite gender who appeared to forgo or lack any and all modesty, or at least did not put it high on his list of concerns. "Oh dear."

"I'll go reserve us a spot, I'll call when I get it." Walking at a brisk pace, he went to the backdoor out to the patio, before diving off the five-story building like he was going for a swim.

"Did he just swan dive five stories onto concrete?" Blake asked, staring blankly as Nora and Pyrrha rushed to look over the edge. Right below them was a tree, which he had used to break his fall.

"Well, he didn't go splat, so that's a plus." Nora commented.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rushing to the arena with a giddy expression, something that would look off putting if he had passed anyone on his route, he practically skidded to a stop about five yards away from Goodwitch as she was putting away her scroll after unlocking the arena door, holding a stack of papers in the crook of her left arm, with her riding crop holstered at her hip. "Is there something I can help you with, Mister Arc?" she asked stoically.

Taking a deep breath, "Yes, indeed. Can I reserve the arena for an hour? I want to do some sparring with my team and team RWBY."

"There is no need for evasion. All of the staff is aware or your unorthodox circumstances." Pushing up her glasses by the wire bridge, she opened the door, gesturing him to enter, paying no mind that he had weapons on his person instead of storing them in his personal locker. It was only optional, albeit more popular to do so. Most of the staff carried there weapons everywhere, so why shouldn't students so long as they were responsible about it?

"I know, but I just wanted to err on the side of caution for Ozpin's request. Walls have ears as the saying goes. So is that a yes?"

"It's Headmaster or Professor Ozpin, but yes. You and yours have until 10h30, as it has been reserved by a second year team, so take note that your upperclassmen will have seniority in scheduling." They walked in darkness for a brief moment before the lights came on, illuminating the hallway.

Jaune shrugged, but wasn't too disappointed. He expected others to have the desire to train today, especially when others might be occupied elsewhere. Hell, he suspected the only reason it wasn't booked now was because this was around the time people went to Temple.

"Why do you desire a full hour? Most only schedule half that on average, plenty of time for a few bouts." She asked with a mild hint of intrigue at the young man walking beside her, his facial features hidden by the brim of his hat due to their slight height difference from her heels clacking on the tile floor.

"Well, there are twice as many of us. Individual spars, paired spars, practicing team tactics, everything is doubled. I don't intend to let anyone's skills to stagnate or decline because of poor planning on my part."

The deputy looked at Jaune with an appraising gaze with a hint of approval. "I am pleased with your initiative, though to correct you, team tactics may be practiced in the simulation room. Most new students wait until after my first class to utilize this arena… Very well, you are booked until the next team arrives."

She shifted her gaze, and saw that he was alone. "Speaking of which, where is the rest of your group?"

"I asked them to wait, in case there were any issues or delays. All right, I can make do with just an hour today. This is only intended to familiarize ourselves with each other combat-wise."

Passing by a set of stairs, the pair entered the arena room, a plain round room and floor, surrounded by a high wall in front of a raised gallery. Most of the lighting came from four stage lights at each cardinal point, pointing inwards to the center. He pulled out his scroll to text the group, " _We're booked until 10h30 with Goodwitch."_

" _On our way!"_ Ruby replied, using a smiley face emoji as an 'O'.

Jaune snapped his fingers, remembering something that he wanted to ask. "Oh, that reminds me. Professor, may we get written permission to spar outside the arena? Unarmed combat, of course." He added that last part as a placating gesture due to the beginning of a stern glance forming from the instructor. "We have that open space just sitting there, and it would be a shame to let it go to waste."

Thinking for a moment, she nodded. "I suppose I can acquiesce."

"Thanks, ma'am. I have another question, if you don't mind. Why only three?" Jaune asked, looking around the empty room, excluding the two of them.

"Could you elaborate?" She asked in response, not expecting a cryptic question.

"I mean, why just three arenas? There doesn't seem to be enough time in the day for every team to schedule enough time to properly train. Our year alone has at least… eight teams not counting mine. That doesn't even include the other three years above us."

"It's not as problematic as you would expect. Most prefer to use the training rooms nearby to enhance teamwork; otherwise your logistics conundrum would be on point. As for the rest of your year, it is admittedly a larger than average year-" A beeping from her scroll interrupted her.

"Perhaps another time, Mister Arc. It would seem that your squad has arrived."

"Thanks, I'm just going to get the rest of my stuff." Jaune headed towards the door opposite from where they came from, heading towards the locker room.

"Do you not have enough weapons?" Goodwitch asked impassively, glancing at each weapon on his person, already more than most in their career.

"What can I say? I like to be prepared." He commented without looking back as he walked off to retrieve his locker, while she remained for the arrival of the other seven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Making haste to the building hosting the arena, the seven slowed from a jog to a fast paced walk as they entered and strolled down the hallway.

"So what do you think he's got planned?" Nora asked, skipping due to her excitement, weaving through the group. "Maybe a battle royale free-for-all! That would be amazing~!"

They flooded into the room and respectfully greeted Goodwitch before wondering where their herald was.

"He's in the locker room, and should be arriving shortly." She gestured with a stately motion of her head to the other hallway leaving the arena, before walking to the side and effortlessly jumping up the eight-foot wall, sitting down in an observational booth, shuffling through a stack of papers as she sat down.

"Why would he need to go there?" Ruby asked.

"For a dramatic entrance!" Jaune exclaimed enthusiastically as the doors burst open, with his locker hovering in the air and parking against the wall as he approached the center of the arena.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to our first training spar-a-palooza!" He added with the liveliness of a game show host.

"Don't be so dramatic." Blake deadpanned at his theatrics.

"Hey, if you're going to do something, you might as well look good while overdoing it." Jaune rebutted.

"How long were you waiting to do that?" Ren asked suspiciously, finding his timing far too convenient.

"All righty, let's get this show on the road." With a clap of his hands, Ren's question was completely ignored. "We'll all do short, ninety second spars one on one against our partners, and then we'll each do spars with partner pairs. With a bit of time in between each match, and some extra prep time for the partner matches, that should be enough for the day. Any questions?"

"You seem rather organized about this." Weiss spoke in approval, holding organizational skills in high regard due to her background in business affairs and loathed having her time wasted.

"That wasn't a question, but I had some time to think during our morning jog. We won't do it like this every time, or it would get rather stale." At that, Yang really wanted to yell out ' _Phrasing!'_ but restrained herself due to the stern presence of Prof. Goodwitch putting a damper on the impulse.

Unaware of his fellow blonde's internal dilemma, he continued to talk. "It should be a good idea to be familiar with your partner's fighting style, and what better way than to see it first hand? Well, enough chat, and ladies first. The order will be Ruby and Weiss, Blake and Yang, Ren and Nora, and then Pyrrha and I. We'll do an in-depth review after we're done here." He jumped up the sides directly to the peanut gallery section.

After Yang and Nora jumped up in a similar fashion, with Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha taking the nearby stairs, Goodwitch spoke up as they reconvened in the front row of the bleachers. "For future notice, _please_ use the stairs if you would be so kind, especially in the future for my class. Contestants, begin on the signal in thirty seconds."

Feeling mildly abashed, the jumpers nodded and quickly refocused their attentions to the first combatants, Ren puling out his scroll to record their spar.

Through the speaker system in the room, Goodwitch announced, "Each spar will be on a ninety second timer. Begin!"

In an instant, the slightly awkward girl was replaced by one of confidence, feeling more comfortable fighting than making small talk. She was the first to take the offensive, a sweeping slash that Weiss flipped over before stepping in for a lunging thrust. The scythe wielder evaded by discharging a round to dash to the side before firing again to counter attack.

For the observers, it felt like they were watching a game of tag where both combatants were 'it'. Either girl would attack, and the other would evade it using her own unique repertoire. Ruby would use the recoil of her rifle or a dash enhanced by her semblance, which to Jaune looked exactly like Quickening, only with rose petals instead of smoke. Weiss would use her slightly superior flexibility and glyph-enhanced to perform similar bursts of speed.

One of Ruby's shots, missing Weiss in midair by a hair, propelled towards the bleachers, only to be stopped by a previously invisible barrier above the partition, leaving light blue ripples in its wake; a safety measure for such occurrences and one of the prominent reasons behind such restrictions on armed combat.

"Ugh, watching two agility types fight is so boring. All they're doing is dodging. Oops, sorry Ren." Nora complained, uninterested in the nuances of their positioning tactics. As if that was a signal, there was a change of pace when Weiss attempted to block full force, her rapier clashing against the rifle shaft of Crescent Rose.

It was a critical error in judgment, with Ruby's strength and the momentum of the massive weapon caused her knees to buckle. Seeing her opponent's stance compromised, Ruby lowered the angle of blade with a hint of smug on her face, the blades screeching against one another from the friction. She pulled the trigger, hooking the heiress behind her knees and flipping her into the air, now vulnerable to the reaper vaulting over her weapon planted in the ground to drop kick her with both feet.

Weiss bounced off the ground twice, and recovering on the third. With little time left, she used a previously unseen glyph that showed the image of clockwork imagery speeding up. She charged to retaliate with a speed greater than before, evidently hastened by the glyph. Three of her standard white snowflake platform glyphs formed a triangle around Ruby, whom was now on the defensive, spinning Crescent Rose in a red and black blur to deflect from all sides. A few grazing hits still went through before Ruby activated her semblance to escape the 'kill-zone' but she bounced off one of the platforms.

 _ **BZZT!**_ With the buzzer sounding before Weiss could exploit an opening, the match ended with Ruby's victory. Weiss's haste glyph, and the other three platform/walls, had been too costly in energy, and rewarded too little gain to earn a win. Though it had been close, with a margin of five points in aura shield percentage, and they both were still in the green.

"Good fight Weiss, you almost had me there at the end." She complimented her partner, no longer her opponent, with a smile. Both could easily continue fighting, which was why their spar had been so short.

Though slightly disappointed in her own performance, Weiss was not petty enough to hold it against her. Though she was younger, Ruby had clearly shown she had earned her place here. "Thank you. You were quite skilled yourself." It only encouraged her to work harder and refine her abilities.

Both of them turned to their clapping audience, and gave polite curtsies like actresses on a stage, though Weiss's was more fluid in its execution due to practice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Woo! Way to go Rubes!" Yang congratulated her sister as they met half way, grabbing her into a tight, but thankfully brief hug before she went down for her own match. "Now let's keep the family winning streak going."

Blake did not respond to the taunt and just kept walking along. "Not one for trash talk, are you?" Yang asked.

"Not really; I prefer action over baseless banter." Blake replied calmly, unsheathing Gambol Shroud as they entered the arena.

"Ooh~, catty." That got a barely visible twitch under her bow, but Yang did not notice as she decompressed her gauntlets, covering her forearms in yellow-painted metal.

"Begin!" Yang threw the first punch, literally, sending an explosive round that was easily dodged. Deciding to try and keep the brawler at a distance, Blake opened fire with the pistol component, which was blocked by the blonde crossing her armored limbs. Employing a tactic similar to her younger sibling, Yang shot with both arms behind her, using the recoil to launch herself forward and make contact with a left hook. It would have connected, had Blake not used a clone to take the hit as she jumped up and backflipped, the sword now a chain-, or rather a ribbon-sickle arcing below her to make contact, trailing across her chest.

Blake was like a ghost, unable to be hit due to her superior agility, even without the healthy assistance of her clones. However, whatever hits she managed to dish out did little to nothing to her more durable opponent who was becoming more adept at blocking as time went on. Up in the stands, some preliminary predictions of the battle were being made. Ruby kept faith in her sister, because while Blake could likely land more hits, all Yang needed was to connect once or twice.

"Get over here!" Whether by luck or otherwise, Yang managed to catch the ribbon, wrap it around her forearm, and gave it a harsh tug. Blake was caught off guard and brought in for a solid one-two combo on the abdomen and face, unenhanced by ammunition..

 _ **BZZT!**_ Yang held out a hand to help Blake up in a show of camaraderie, which was accepted as Yang asked, "You're a slippery one, aren't you?"

"I find it best to not get hit in the first place." She argued, shaking her head to clear the small ringing in her ears, not feeling bad in the least that she lost.

"I find it more satisfying to take their hardest hit, get back up, and laugh while hitting them harder." It was exactly what her semblance allowed her to do. Minus the laughing, that was all her. _'Then again, so is my semb… and I'm thinking about this too hard.'_

"Finally, it's my turn now! Come on, Ren you slowpoke, let's show them how it's done!" Nora had wasted no time, and was already down at the stage, waiting for her own partner slash opponent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This match had a much different feel than the previous two. As far as Jaune and the rest knew, this half of JNPR were already familiar with each other, and as such knew each other's fighting style almost as well as their own. Though an uneducated assumption was to think that a hammer would be slow, that was not the case as the Valkyrie swung it around like a child's toy with her impressive physical strength.

Ren did not make such a mistake and employed a similar tactics as Blake, striking small blows just after a missed attack, never staying in one place for long. But Nora expected it, and used the shaft to block before flowing into her next attack.

"Why isn't he using his guns?" Ruby asked. He could strike her at range, or even when she blocked the blades of Stormflower.

"I believe that he's preventing an escalation. If he uses firearms, then so will she. It's also why he stays rather close, otherwise she might do so anyway." Pyrrha spoke aloud her theory of the situation, giving credence to her experience in tournament-style combat.

"Grenades and SMG rounds are definitely not in the same weight class of rogue-class DPS." Jaune added, supplementing her explanation and speaking up for the first time since the string of quick matches began. Up until now, he stayed silent and was completely focused on the fights, extrapolating as much data as he could before the partner matches. Thorough force of habit, Pyrrha did the same to a lesser extent, whilst the others were a mix of viewing entertainment and studying potential opponents. Plus, they were on the same team, and they needed to know how their other half fought. The familiarity they held was a goal for Jaune and Pyrrha to strive towards.

But the reason Pyrrha's attention was lesser because she kept giving Jaune awkward, nervous glances, as she had been since they had regrouped. With only seconds remaining, Ren fired a short staccato of bullets during an infrequent clash of metal into her gut, scoring the only hit of the match.

The buzzer sounded before Nora could retaliate, much to her dismay. "Oh come on, that's not fair. This is payback for all those time I won, isn't it?"

Ren said nothing, and gave no indication that he felt satisfaction. "I believe that we are now tied. Come on, we get to watch Pyrrha fight." Unlike Jaune, they had watched two of Pyrrha's tournament matches, and Nora couldn't wait to see her in action in person, putting the loss out of her mind.

"Hey!" Jaune protested his lack of inclusion.

"… and Jaune as well." He amended without missing a beat.

"You're damn right!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite Jaune's enthusiasm, he and his partner had yet to complete the short walk for their match. Instead, Pyrrha had, once out of sight and earshot, called for him to stop.

"Is there something you need, Pyrrha?" Jaune hadn't noticed her glances at first, but with their increasing frequency, even he couldn't ignore it entirely. Still, he appeared jubilant, encouraging her to go through with her inquiry.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked in concern. "I mean, with your…" All the same, she didn't quite know how to politely put it into words, but her hesitation was familiar to Jaune.

"Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary." His smile dimmed, but was still there. "What weapon would you like me to use?"

"I'm sorry?" She was confused by his out of the blue question. He politely repeated his question verbatim.

"It's not about your weapon, Jaune. It's about the very real chance of me causing you serious injury!"

His polite façade crumbled, and he turned to go to the arena without another word. As he entered, only his voice remained civil, but his hat hid his bitter expression well. "Professor Goodwitch, might I request increasing the time of our bout to four minutes?"

With an eyebrow raised at the unexpected change in plans, "Might I ask why?"

"I'm afraid that I need to prove a point." Knowing precisely what that point was, as she had read his file and viewed the important bit of his interaction with Miss Nikos via the unnoticed stairway camera, she nodded and began to adjust the timer accordingly. "It'll be a minute; the timer function is experiencing a minor technical difficulty."

"Jaune, I'm-" For the first time since they had met, he interrupted Pyrrha, the brim of his hat raising just enough that the stormy expression in his eyes was clear. "Which weapon? I'm trying to be nice, so let's not make a scene." He spoke in a whisper just loud enough for only her to hear.

Not responding for a moment, Pyrrha then understood that he would be unyielding on this matter. Whether because of stubborn pride or something else, she did not know. "The spear."

"Ah, an excellent choice!" He sounded cheerful, but only two in the building knew it to be a falsehood. "We have all the time in the world later to try others, and combinations as well. Ah, the possibilities." Grabbing his spear from the locker, he extended it to its full length with a harsh stabbing motion. The blade was similar to hers in appearing to be a sword, but it was more in the style of a longsword, smoothly tapering to a center-point, while hers was a xiphos design.

No more words were spoken, as he gave her a Hunter's salute. Pyrrha had been looking forward to this spar. Unfortunately, she had not had a proper one for quite some time. After her third tournament victory, no one in Sanctum would willingly step up, and those who were drafted either forfeited quickly or were demoralized, which only made things worse in bolstering her reputation as 'Untouchable' or 'Invincible'.

However, Jaune didn't appear to care about any of that. The thought gave her a sad smile. She had some concern about injuring him, but she was confident that her partner would be able to hold his own. She replied to his gesture with a two-beat of spear on shield, a traditional gesture of combat readiness for warriors of Mistral.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whilst the subtle strife between the two occurred, up in the peanut gallery that suffered a dearth of peanuts, the other six completely missed the tension between the two soon to be fighting. "So, Ruby, who do you think… Ruby?" Yang asked, but her younger sister didn't appear to hear her because that was when Jaune pulled out his spear, as he let Pyrrha select which weapon he would use for their bout, making her go starry eyed and shiver with delight, hanging off the wall to get as close a look as possible.

"No Ruby, you are far too young to start playing with his spear."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I asked." Ruby appeared to be ignorant of the entendre of her reply, but her wide-eyed sister certainly was not. "It's a very cool design."

Blake asked, "Why? It's just a spear? Jaune's weapons are pretty straightforward, from what we've seen." far more so than was the norm. These days, almost everything used to fight Grimm was also a gun in some capacity.

"Just a…? Nope, I'm not telling you. You'll just have to watch." She answered in a faux miffed tone, turning her head away with a dramatic humph. Internally, she resisted telling them despite her statement, keeping a strong will to maintain her expression until the match started. That didn't stop her from slipping admiring glances, though.

"Tell us what?" Nora turned to Yang for an explanation.

"Oh, Ruby's quite the genius when it comes to weapons. She can determine almost everything about a weapon's functions, hidden or otherwise, just by looking at it." Bragging about the awesomeness of family members always brings a good, warm feeling.

If Yang's claim rang true, Weiss would be a bit envious of such a knowledge base and an uncanny attention to detail, though the proper term might have been savant. It would also give another argument for her to be here at a younger age. As to its veracity, time would tell.

"Man, I wished we had some popcorn." Nora commented, prompting Ren to pull out popcorn flavored granola bars from his sleeves and hand it to her. "Thank you!" She chirped with a beaming smile as she devoured with gusto. He had developed the habit of keeping a few snacks on his person at all times for his hyperactive companion.

"Anyone else?" He politely offered several more for the rest of them to be met with gentle refusals by everyone except Ruby and Yang.

To clarify Nora's excitement, this would be prime time level of entertainment. They had a four-time champion participating in an exhibition match.

"Five lien on Jaune, within ten points." Yang said out of the blue, breaking the lapse of dialogue filled with Nora's chewing and humming. "Any takers?"

"No thank you." Weiss politely declined. "Gambling is an immoral practice."

"Uh huh. Sure you're not the tiniest bit miffed about, oh I don't know, your _interesting_ conversations before Initiation?" Yang asked temptingly.

"…"

"…"

"Five on Pyrrha, twenty points." Weiss capitulated bitterly with an ice-cold stare, causing Yang to crow, much to the heiress's vexation. "Ho hoh, _someone's_ feeling vindictive today."

"I don't see what you're so happy about. She is a champion for a reason, you know. While he is good, she is better."

"Who're you trying to convince, me or you?"

With the ice broken, others placed their bets, and whoever was closest to the actual result would win the pot. Ruby chose a virtual tie, or within three points. Blake also chose Pyrrha, but with a ten point margin.

"Shh, it's about to start." Nora shushed them. She held the recording scroll to 'take notes' for later review. The arena also had that function, but she didn't know that yet.

Blake noticed that something between the two was off. She had additional training through experience concerning body language, and Jaune's was in dissonance with his voice. He appeared relaxed, but in actuality was barely restraining hostility. She might have missed it if she hadn't seen it before, but she felt a troublesome pang of déja vu.

Combined with Pyrrha's apparent reluctance, instead of the confident battle maiden that she usually was before a fight, and a concerned tone before Jaune interrupted her, it was painting a picture. _'Pyrrha must have talked about something and it upset him for some reason… oh no.'_

"We have a problem." Blake said, figuring out why Pyrrha seemed nervous.

"It's too late to change your bets, we've got like five seconds." Yang rebutted, completely misinterpreting said problem.

"That's not what I-" But it was too late for Blake, or anyone else, to do anything but watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

To no one's surprise, Jaune struck first. Quickly stepping in as Goodwitch sounded the call, he thrust his spear and was just as swiftly parried by her shield. Following the momentum, his right hand slid towards his left as he struck with the pommel.

She attacked in response, holding her javelin around the center. Making contact, the blade slid down the shaft before bouncing off the metal band serving as a guard; before she attempted to roundhouse kick his ribs. It was blocked with his knee at her shins, Jaune planting his leg back on the floor as swiftly as he raised the opposite for a kick, connecting with her shield.

Skidding back a bit, Pyrrha spun as she crouched, javelin spinning in an extended slash to his left shin. In response, Jaune jabbed the pommel into the ground with a heavy thud in front of him at a forty-five degree angle, diverting Miló away.

To those who've seen Pyrrha fight, which was everyone excluding Jaune, she seemed off her game. She was much more defensive, and hesitated for the smallest bit enough to broadcast tells before attacking, and even came very close to being hit. However, as their first bout proceeded, she seemed to smooth over her movements, gradually ramping up in intensity as though testing her opponent, another thing she had never done to their knowledge; always giving her all every match.

"Warm up is over." Jaune said out of nowhere after stepping back out of range. "Care to dance a while longer? I'm afraid we'll have to make our own music, but I have it on good authority that it'll be rather intense." Jaune's calm tone sounded borderline absurd with how disconnected it was with his body and situation. Pyrrha strangely seemed to relax a bit.

"That sounds lovely." Unbeknownst to the audience and her opponent, that close hit was when she tried to use her semblance, but it shockingly had resisted her efforts completely, and her curiosity drove her to find out why.

True to his claim, from an objective point of view they truly were dancing. Their footwork and maneuvering seemed almost choreographed with how fluidly they played off each other in close quarters. Every attack, whether thrust, slash, kick, or something else was dodged, parried, or blocked efficiently while flowing into the next. Pyrrha held a natural grace like she was born to battle, whilst Jaune moved with a methodical efficiency, never wasting an ounce of energy or moving an inch more than necessary, two approaches to the same end.

Clangs and gongs of clashing metals were a clamor of scarlet and silver against crimson and bronze. The muzzled bangs of Pyrrha's rifle, pinging off of Jaune's spear, along with their grunts of exertion and a choir of displaced air. They were a duet composing the cacophony of battle. It was almost as glorious to witness, as it was to experience.

"Here's a thought." Yang remarked with a whisper to her partner half way through the match, just loud enough for the others to hear with their close proximity. This comment was both directed at the spectacle, with that same sentiment being shared with those around her, and by an epiphany. "We have to fight those two _together._ " A sudden jolt of dread of impending defeat compelled them the further scrutinize their 'dance' with a renewed intensity to find any hint of a weakness.

It appeared that Pyrrha had the advantage with her weapon's capability and her skill in smoothly transitioning between all three modes, as well as a shield in her off-hand. That is not to say that Jaune wasn't giving back everything he received. His spear was a blur of sanguine silver, but more often than not he was on the back foot.

Pyrrha felt it once more; that spark of enjoyment that came with a riveting fight. She slowly succumbed to the temptation to truly fight and give it her all; she couldn't help herself. Believing that her semblance would be of little use, she abstained from it until she knew why it hadn't worked before. But suddenly, she crashed from her nascent battle high with a grisly reminder of why she had been so hesitant in the first place.

New sounds had been introduced in their orchestra; sliced flesh and the cringing screech of metal grazing against tooth. A backhanded upward slash slipped through his defense, carving a deep crimson gash from an inch below the left corner of his lip at a diagonal to his left cheekbone for three inches. A chunk of his jaw could have been cleaved away, but a laceration was all he received.

The wind whistling behind Miló brushed Jaune's hat off his head and sent it into the air. Unexpectedly, this seemed to distract Jaune more than his injury as his eyes flickered to the airborne headgear, bringing his face into the light. However, Pyrrha did not use this lapse in his attention to shield bash him in the chest.

Jaune's attention refocused on her, maintaining eye contact as she flinched at the sight of his bleeding face. That seemed to be a trigger as his mood blackened and took advantage where she did not. Drawing his dagger from his back, he sliced across her throat before kicking her away and re-sheathing Yharnam, the 'blood' looking like a necklace by contrast on her skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mood had been stifled. With the exception of the sole Faunus, they had been too excited to see Pyrrha and their new leader fight to remember the little fact that the Arc male scion did not have an aura shield to, well, shield him. The scars that littered his body came to the forefront of their minds with every drop of blood that landed on the floor. The revelation was so intense in that moment that the fact that Pyrrha had been recorded as being hit in a match for the first time in over two years seemed negligible.

Yang leaned over to her partner. "Um, about that problem you were talking about…' She trailed off.

"Yes." Blake didn't know what else to say, but she kept looking at Jaune. Not at the facial furrow, but at the rest of his face; his furled brow, narrowed lips, and eyes gleaming with rage at his partner, who had by now recovered and stood still in a purely defensive stance, staring at him with self-realized horror and a tinge of pity.

"You were doing sso well." He spoke wistfully with the smallest of lisps due to the closing wound, but the words were still chilling, like when Weiss insulted his family on their second conversation. With no warning, he renewed his assault.

The third stanza carried a newer frenzy to it. Jaune kept attacking, but Pyrrha only defended, once more off her game, but now with a clear and valid reason to the others. As it continued, his disposition looked worse and worse, and was borderline snarling as he savagely beat against her defenses. "Come on. Come on! Come _ON_! Fight back, damn it! Don't give me that fucking look of pity. I will NOT. HAVE IT!"

His hands and half of his forearm became coated in a thick, red aura before he grabbed her shield 'bare' handed and gave a harsh tug to leave an opening for his spear, the dark rippling in the metal now a brighter, more malevolent red. On instinct, she pushed forward to shield bash him against his chest, pushing him back for a brief moment.

Oddly, though still with a menacing look, he now had a ghost of a smile. Pyrrha then noticed that as he had yelled at her, he no longer had a lisp. A glance revealed that his wound had healed, leaving only a scar to show that it had been there, his cheek bulging as his tongue slid beneath it and over his teeth. "Better."

It finally clicked for the Spartan what point he had talked about and was trying to prove. Not that he could fight, but that his lack of an aura shield was not a crippling handicap. He could heal much faster with aura than she had thought possible, doing so little lasting damage long term that he might as well be shielded.

Seeing that she finally got it, his smile grew and overtook his dissipating black mood. "Now, shall we begin?" His tone was still neutral, but carried the faintest trace of eagerness.

But as the current reason for Jaune's bad mood, she knew she had to apologize in a more meaningful way that a simple 'I'm sorry', and that meant taking the fight as seriously as he clearly wanted her too. So rather than answer with words, she threw her shield like a discus as her way of saying 'yes', but he did not attempt to dodge.

Instead of a thunk and squish of metal against flesh and bone, his spear head shifted forwards and down with a metallic clink, revealing a second form of a halberd, with a gun barrel now visible, the trigger also popping out a third of the way down the pole from the blade. Between the barrel and the blade now was a caught shield, but not for long. He twisted to throw the shield like a Frisbee with admittedly less grace than its owner to the wall near his locker, embedding it into the stone.

When she didn't even give it a glance, he understood the intent behind the action. She would no longer be defending, and nothing could have made him happier at that moment. Proving him wrong, he smiled with even more glee as she leapt forwards, now armed with her own smile. "Apology accepted."

With only a minute to go, they wasted no time and their orchestra was back in full force. Taking a page from Jaune's book, she went full-on offense. In that last minute, the two were locked in combat once more, but now Pyrrha was slightly disadvantaged. Her shield was an integral part of her fighting style, and though she threw it from time to time for style points, she had never been completely disarmed of it before thanks to predicting where it would rebound and subtle applications of her semblance to recall it.

Plus, Jaune still had two at his disposal. He shortened the spear shaft by a third to improve ease of use in one hand, now looking more like a bladed scepter. He held his knife in a reverse grip ideal for parrying.

Seeing a miniscule hesitation to defending from her left side, as if attempting to raise her shield only to forget its absence, he lunged to exploit it.

As sought to profit from her error, he realized too late that it was a feint as he left his own left unguarded against the slash that grazed just above his waist. He tossed his spear straight up into the air. In the brief moment that she tracked the unexpected motion, he grabbed her arm with his right before it followed through from her last attack, took out his dagger once more and brought it down. Without her aura, she would have lost her hand. As it stood, it harshly impacted against her wrist before dragging the edge over her wrist, making a matching 'bracelet' to her 'necklace', before shoulder checking her back.

 _ **BZZT!**_

With the match now over, Jaune laughed joyously as adrenaline coursed through his veins. "Ah hah hah ha!"

"Indeed." Pyrrha seemed flushed, and was breathing the slightest bit harder than before. "That was… exhilarating."

They went to retrieve what they had disarmed from the other. Whilst Pyrrha went for Jaune's hat, he went for her shield. After returning the items to their rightful owners, they clasped each others left forearm in a warrior's handshake heartily before turning to the screen, and saw it was her victory by six points. Though he didn't have a 'shield' for it to measure like the others, it still recorded the amount of damage he received and adjusted accordingly, going back up when he recovered.

This spar also made one thing clear. Any notions of treating him differently because of his alternative circumstances would be met with extreme prejudice.

Turning to their audience, their applause seemed like a mixed bag of passionate from a good show and halting from Jaune's emotional outburst. Knowing he would have a talk with them about it later, Jaune put it aside for now as he and Pyrrha bowed, tension once palpable now 'peacefully' dissolved into understanding.

After the clapping died down, money was begrudgingly exchanged to Blake, who took the pot with grace as she had not expected, nor cared at this point to win. She had a small smile, but with her aloof personality, it may as well have been like she had caught a canary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter End**

 **For those who think the fully stocked kitchen is a bit outrageous, lest we forget, the food fight episode included turkeys, watermelon, and various other foods, including a fucking swordfish. I think that it's safe to assume that the food budget for Beacon is not an issue.**

 **I watched every fight scene in the first season, multiple times, with each character to get a good feel for their current (at this point in time) fighting style.**

 **For Jaune being able to counter bullets; if Cardin, portrayed in canon as average in skill, could do it with a mace during Team CRDL's fight against Pyrrha, then it's reasonable to say that most, if not all, of Hunters can do so as well. Perhaps that sixth sense Pyrrha mentioned in the exposition of aura she gave to Jaune comes into play, along with the enhanced reflexes necessary for the feat.**


	10. Pvp II & A Kinless Clinic

**Chapter 10: PvP II & A Kinless Clinic**

"Something on your mind?" While waiting for the others to come down to plan the next round of matches, Pyrrha noticed that her partner was pondering.

He slowly turned around head first, idly twirling his spear in circles in his left hand. "As a matter of fact, yes there is. It just occurred to me that I haven't named this particular work of art as of yet. I forged this very recently you see, and I have an unintentional precedent for naming my weapons after their first battle. However, I'm currently at a loss for a name."

He loosely grasped his chin between his thumb and index finger in thought, before snapping his fingers. "I've got it."

"Yes?" She asked with a hint of caution.

"You can help me name it." Pyrrha hadn't been expecting that remark.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure that's appropriate. Naming weapons in our profession is personal, and I don't think that…"

As the others came on the stage, he waved her off. "Nonsense! It'll be fun, and besides, you said that those were your mother's weapons, yes? Therefore, you wouldn't have had an opportunity to do so. Well here's one now ripe for the plucking, to commemorate our newly forged trust." He saw that she was uncomfortable with the idea, so he applied a bit of logic and pathos to influence her decision.

Taking a few moments to think about it, she put on a genial smile. "Well, if you're sure. No weapon should go without a name, after all."

A red and black blur, followed by a flurry of rose petals, sped past the crowd and right to them with a hug, causing a duet of oomphs from the strength belied by her petite frame. ' _Like getting a hug from my sisters! Must be from swinging that oversized thing, but then… who am I to talk?'_

"Oh my gosh, that was so _cool!_ " Ruby bounced up and down with unbridled joy.

Smiling fondly at her childish praise, Jaune teased her. "We _know_. We were there. Now, if you wouldn't mind? As much as I like hugs from adorable and attractive women, we are on a bit of a schedule." She separated from them as swiftly as she arrived before going to use as much time as she could to admire his full arsenal at a close distance. She didn't pick them up or even touch them, because that would be rude.

"Do you need to recover at all?" Pyrrha asked, indirectly offering to let him strike her to completely heal, as the gash on his cheek was now a pink scar, and the one on his hip had stopped bleeding and was about half way healed.

"Nah, I'll pass. No disrespect, but I don't much care for the idea of hitting others for the sole purpose of making me feel better. It would set a bad precedent, especially if they're mere scratches." Jaune thumbed the newest addition to his collection, and hummed as an idea flittered through his mind as he rubbed his tongue against the inside of his cheek again, directly beneath the new scar.

She still felt the manifested blood tickle her throat and wrist, but she made no effort to wipe it off. It would dissipate eventually anyway, and it provided a sufficient deterrent from getting lost in her thoughts until the rest of their peers joined to discuss the next round of sparring. The Spartan kept her smile of satisfaction as she relaxed.

"Damn girl, you're glowing." Yang stated, ever the tactful diplomat.

"It was a grand time. I can't wait to see how we do together in the ring." the Spartan replied, ignoring the obvious innuendo.

"Ruby, come over here." Weiss called her away from inspecting Jaune's array like a kid in a candy store. "Aw~, okay."

"So…" Ren interjected, "Which pairs fight each other?"

"Straws again?" Ruby put forth her solution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **BY vs. NR**

The first match would be Blake and Yang versus Nora and Ren, allowing the two who had just fought a brief respite however unnecessary it might have been, with a three minute break already allotted to allow planning before the first two vs. two match. These fights would not be timed, but instead continue until elimination under tournament rules.

The next pairs to fight put some distance between each other in order to plan during the match. They could watch it with undivided attention later. Weiss had been the one to suggest the idea, feeling it important as both of her opponents had incredible combat prowess.

"So… how big was the pot?" Jaune called to them from the other side of the room, as he had seen the exchange of currency.

Doing a quick bit of math, Ruby answered, "20 lien, why? You're not mad, are you?"

"Not at all. I was just curious." And he meant it sincerely.

"Begin!" Yang started things by shooting her explosive rounds at the floor between her two opponents; her intent was on separating them. Rena and Nora clearly had superior teamwork, and it evened the odds if Blake and Yang could force the match into two separate ones. Blake went after Ren, and Yang kept firing at Nora to distract her whilst her own ninja furthered the wedge between the 'not together-together' pair.

Jaune thought that it was a smart idea for the two ladies of RWBY to pit themselves against the fighters most similar to themselves. But when Nora used the recoil of an explosion to self-launch herself and smack Blake right in the back, it clearly didn't work as well as intended, even if the hammer blow hit a clone.

The blonde brawler followed suit and gunned for Ren. Her punches, while powerful were nonetheless deflected before getting a kick to the ribs. Thankfully, she ducked while Ren did, or she would have gotten a face full of Magnhild.

The level of teamwork that half of JNPR had was truly impressive. They required little to no verbal communication, working with and around each other as they switched back and forth to attack and defend each other's back from both opponents, whose collaboration efforts were decent, but had plenty of hiccups. For instance, one of Yang's deflected shots hit Blake in the leg, leaving her vulnerable to a grenade. While she replaced herself with another clone, it wasn't quick enough to escape the explosion completely, and she crashed into the wall, aura now in the red and eliminated.

"Damn it! Sorry Blake!" She yelled at her still conscious partner as she got pissed off from her assisted mistake and activated her semblance. Though she didn't get hit often, it was enough of a strength boost to make a repeat of Ren's deflections less effective, making quick work with a rapid combo that culminated in an upper cut that drove him into the red as well, leaving the two heavy hitters to duke it out.

Though Nora also got angry from her partner's defeat and mild injury, she didn't receive a strength boost from it. However, she did have grenades, enough distance between the two, and a lack of fear in using them with gusto.

The first two prematurely exploded in pink when Yang shot her own explosives to intercept them, but her third punch only gave her an empty click, the worst time to remember that she had forgotten to reload before the match.

"Oh cr-" was all she could say before pink overtook her sight and the ringing of her ears covered the buzzer signaling the end, leaving Nora to raise her hammer in a victorious pose before skipping over to check that Ren was okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **RW vs. JP**

The Schnee heiress felt something resembling comfort as she watched Jaune going through some warm-up motions with his greatsword, _'Ludwig was it?'_ The name wasn't her concern, but her passing familiarity with him using it was; it would do an obscene amount of damage if it hit her more slender build. She had a first hand account of what a weapon like that was capable of. But _if_ was the key word. Weiss was confident that her agility, both in her substantially lighter weapon and in her physical ability, would be more than adequate to give her an edge in this bout.

At first glance, the two complications that could hinder victory lied in the two other girls in the ring. Pyrrha was obvious, seeing that it was _Pyrrha Nikos_ , and no further explanation was required. But she had qualms with Ruby as well. Their teamwork on their first fight together, before meeting Blake and Yang, was… dubious at best. It wasn't terrible, but neither of them was accustomed to working with others, and it had showed, but that gave her some hope.

Namely, it gave her the idea that perhaps their opponents would be the same. She had followed Pyrrha's progress in Sanctum, as it was public record, and found that almost all of her training and matches were solo, which in hindsight is odd. All academies introduced teamwork at the very least, to prepare for any situation. Parallel to her train of thought, Ruby pointed out that Jaune was an apprentice, and likely had no experience working with others at all.

She had taken a few glances at the two during their allotted planning time, and there seemed to be tension between the two. Not that surprising, with Jaune's anger issues coming to light, even if their match ended on a lighter note. They wouldn't even look at each other. That was the basis of her plan… and Ruby's as well. Force them together, and exploit what came of it.

Though what she didn't tell Ruby was a bit more pragmatic. With such a blatant reminder of Jaune's 'handicap', she hoped the Spartan would also go out of her way to protect Jaune, and leave more openings in the process.

"Hey Pyrrha. Ten lien on beating my opponent first." Jaune said, loud enough for his opponents to hear. He gave Weiss a pointed stare, making it clear whom he was gunning for.

"I must politely decline, as I do not partake in gambling."

"Oh fine, I suppose that it is a sucker's bet." He smirked.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked waspishly.

"Begin!" Goodwitch started the match, and Jaune ran to the heiress, whilst Ruby dashed to Pyrrha.

"You claim to be smart, figure it out." He commented as he brought down his blade to slam into the ground, its target darting away.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Weiss decided to change course. If he were injured enough or completely immobilized, then Goodwitch would call him out. Charging up her Ice Dust with a hint of White to enhance it, she formed five small snowflake glyphs the size of her head with a twirl and launched them at the source of her ire in one-second intervals. They converged on Jaune, who used the massive slab of metal he called a sword to bat them away with varying results based on their impact angle. The first two were on the edge, shattering the construct and forming an ice sheath for Ludwig, augmenting its size by fifty percent; the extra weight giving Jaune a strained face from the extra exertion required to lift it. Ice, especially at its strongest with a blue color, was heavy.

The third was reflected off the ice back at Weiss like a game of baseball, whom it missed and detonated against the wall, creating an ice flower with spikes for petals. With Ludwig stuck to the floor by its own weight, the fourth did as she intended and both encased and anchored Jaune's right leg to the floor.

"Oooh, chilly!" His mocking yell of, did not grant her the satisfied feeling she had expected, but the result served her purposes. She formed a platform glyph underneath to dash in for another thrust, disregarding the fifth projectile as a failure as he ducked.

Meanwhile, the fight between the two redheads had begun more up close and personal. Pyrrha used her shield and sword to have the massive scythe skid off, having learned that full on blocking was not the best idea. If one were to have a bird's eye view a minute into the bout, it would have all four opponents in a nearly perfect line, in order from Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, to Ruby.

"Duck!" Jaune yelled, the exclamation clear enough for his partner to take a knee without hesitation, and feeling grateful for doing so as she felt a brief rush of cold streak where her upper back used to be.

"Gah brain-freeze!" Ruby, whom did not understand the intent behind his signal, cried out after the icy snowflake smacked her right in the face, little bits of frost clinging to her hair.

Taking a gambit while the reaper's eyes were closed, Pyrrha dropped Miló and lunged forward, to both grab the scythe and punch with the edge of her shield into her gut, effectively disarming Ruby. Treating her opponent's weapon with respect, she gently set it down before picking up her sword back up and standing back up directly over it, standing vigil over it to prevent a reunion with its creator.

Weiss noticed none of this as she dashed to Jaune who was still trying to lift Ludwig up as he grunted in frustration, not even looking at her while the greatsword barely budged. Rapidly closing the distance between them, she thrusted for a non-vital spot, the muscle in his left shoulder, to render him unable to use his arm properly, even if he were to try and surprise her with his dagger. Her attack drew blood, but not in his shoulder.

Without even looking, he raised his left hand in a blur to intercept at the last possible moment, the slim blade piercing through making an eerie screeching sound as it scraped against the metal plate on his glove. Before she could pull back to try again, he reached his arm out with a clawed hand and a dark smile that was all teeth, coating the rest of her blade in red while it continued to screeching as if in pain.

Before she could react to counter his gambit, he hooked his fingers through one of the blades in Myrtenaster's guard, his grip firm and unyielding despite her attempts to shake him off. With a tug, she was brought in with a small stumble. His eyes burned a dark blue through the shadow over his face as he stage-whispered a playful warbling. "Hello~!"

He grabbed her by the base of her ponytail with his unoccupied hand and slammed her head into the ice sheath, cracking it on the first hit, and even more the second, before tossing her up in a high arc over himself. After ripping out the massive metal splinter in his hand and sheathing it partially in the ice entombing his leg, he picked up Ludwig, displaying his earlier failed attempts to be a ruse, with little effort and smacked Weiss with the flat side. With her discombobulated from the double-header and lacking in focus, in both senses of the word, she was helpless as her trajectory sharply altered into the wall, the light show that covered her body indicating that her aura shield had been completely depleted after the crash.

However, for Jaune, his finishing blow came with both good and bad news. With him unable to twist his right leg, the strain broke the weakened ice and freed his leg. The bad news was that, due to the high quality Ice Dust at his opponent's disposal, the extra effort required for his freedom also cracked his femur with a wet snap, ending his spin falling to the floor.

 _ **BZZT!**_ With Ruby disarmed and Weiss nearly unconscious, Jaune and Pyrrha had won, but no one focused on or relished the outcome by virtue of medical emergency as they rushed to provide aid.

"Fucking son of a leprous whore, I hate broken bones!" Said injured was cursing a storm, alternating his fury between the pain and his lack of foresight, before biting into his leather sleeve to muffle a scream. The pain could have been worse. If he hadn't weakened the ice with the appropriated rapier, the bone could have had a messier break instead of a clean one.

He had broken bones enough times to feel the difference, once the initial agony passed into the constant, but lesser torment of throbbing as his bones shifted to repair. The icy chill had numbed his leg before hand; only by a little, but he'd take it over nothing.

Ruby put away her scythe before helping a still disoriented Weiss up to a sitting position. "Weiss, can you hear me?" She asked Weiss, who was either unwilling or unable to focus on one spot until she snapped her fingers in front of her.

"Rub-, is tha…" She spoke slowly and with a heavy slur, clear signs of a concussion, but how severe it was she didn't know.

"Ssh, it's all right. You have a concussion," Though initially upset at her partner for icing her in the face, even inadvertently, she couldn't hold it against her. Any talk of improvement would come after recovery. She kept talking to keep the white-haired girl as awake and aware as she could.

Pyrrha went to Jaune's locker, and picked up an extra belt and a folded wooden shaft before sprinting back to Jaune, now with his eyes shut tight and breathing deeply and heavily through his nose to focus through his experience.

"I need to take off your belt to make a splint, Jaune." No response. "Jaune!" After a few seconds, he nodded. Yang help raise his hips ever so slightly to prevent as much motion as possible whilst Pyrrha unbuckled and slipped it off.

He spoke through gritted teeth, "I kinda wished beautiful girls undressing me would involve less pain, you know?"

Seeing that he was trying to distract his mind with conversation, Yang obliged him. "Well, maybe next time we'll be more gentle, eh?"

"Ha ha, ow… hurts to laugh… Fuck you, Yang." She restrained from replying 'anytime', as it might make him laugh even more.

While a talking Jaune was distracted, Pyrrha held the splint whilst Blake and Ren looped the belts over the center of his femur and tibia to secure the splint and optimize immobilization of the injured limb, waiting for the signal to tighten.

Pyrrha went to Jaune's top half and put his head in her lap, holding it for the inevitable thrashing soon to come. "Jaune, look at me."

He took another deep breath, opened his eyes, and kept steady eye contact as he jested, "Ha hah ha, should have taken that bet. You would have won." She smiled for a brief moment and counted down from three.

On her signal of a curt head nod, Jaune braced himself, biting down once more on his leather sleeve before another sickening snap and a muffled howling echoed in the room. "I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized for the additional pain she had caused, but it had to be done.

"It's all good, I've been through this before." With the bone now in place, the pain had been significantly reduced and his healing could speed up the process. "Apologies for the concussion, Weiss!" Though he was in pain, he had still been aware of his surroundings, and Ruby hadn't been trying to be discreet in her diagnosis.

"So, I guess this means that sparring is over for today?" He asked, as Nora and Pyrrha helped him up to lean completely on his left, unbroken leg, Blake going to assist Yang shoulder-carrying Weiss. Ruby wanted to help her partner, but it was better to leave it to her stronger sibling.

"You guess correctly." Goodwitch spoke, but not too sternly. "Are you in need of assistance in going to the infirmary?" It wouldn't have been the first time she had used her abilities to act as a stretcher.

He hadn't mentioned, or even wanted to go there. Feeling him bristle, Pyrrha cut him off. "No thank you Professor, I think we'll be okay."

He gave her a sharp gaze, but she responded with a look that brooked no quarter. He sighed as he capitulated. "Yeah, it's only next door."

"I'll put away Ludwig and Orion for you." Ruby offered before doing just that, leaving no time for him to protest. During her kind-hearted gesture, he stared at her, puzzled.

"She wields the largest weapon out of all of us, Jaune." Yang explained, thinking that his perplexed look came from someone so small picking up his weapon with ease.

' _That's not the issue at hand.'_ Jaune thought, shaking his head to ponder the enigma later. "Mind if I have my spear, Ruby?"

"Why?" She asked, but still complying.

"Need to name it with Pyrrha, and so it should bloody well be there, no?"

Professor Goodwitch stopped them before they left. "Before you go, you all performed admirably. I expect at the very least a page-long document from each of you on what and how you can improve before your first class with me."

It didn't matter that classes hadn't even started yet before they were assigned homework.

"Oh, by the way Nora, there are two things that you need to know." Nora looked a bit confused, before brightening as she might be told a deep secret of the universe. "First, red is not your color."

He briefly glanced down at her chest, prompting her to do so as well.

"Eww." Nora grimaced in disgust, now paying more attention to her attire as her primarily white top was now adorned with an ugly hand-shaped splotch of red on her shoulder.

"Secondly, in case you get real blood on you, seltzer water and lemon will work wonders." He spoke with wisdom earned through experience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked out to a sunny day, they all were talking to each other about the past half hour; Jaune winced and lowered his head, his hat providing more protection against the irritating ball of fire in the sky. His spear was vertically secured on his back to avoid poking his two assistants.

"Yang, could you please reach into my left jacket pocket for my sunglasses? My arms are a bit occupied, at the moment." After putting them on, his most recent accessory was shaped to completely cover his eye sockets, looking similar to goggles, held up by a metal frame. Yang decided to follow his example and put on her reflective aviators, as it was indeed a bright day.

"Can you even see out of those?" Ruby asked him because the glass was as dark as obsidian. Nora waved her hand in front of his face to test her hypothesis that he had gone blind somehow.

"Perfectly. Eyes are a bit sensitive to sunlight, and so I wear these to not be squinting all day looking pissed off or something; a trifling inconvenience." He explained. Unfortunately, his mother had been proven right in that all those long hours and late nights staring into a bright screen had a negative consequence, not that he would ever repeat that aloud. It could have been worse, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

There were some things that aura couldn't heal, ranging from things as delicate and complex as eyesight to amputated limbs.

"You don't sound like someone with a grievous wound. Aren't you, like, in a ton of pain?" Yang asked, as she well knew the pain a broken bone provided. When she was first learning to use Ember Celica, she didn't position her arm properly for a shot, and the recoil snapped her arm like a twig. If not for the small winces and twitches every so often from his weight shifting onto his leg too much, it would be hard to tell that he was in pain.

"Oh yes, it's quite excruciating, but it's not as bad as it first was." He admitted casually with a light-hearted tone. "I've learned to push past it. Better a broken limb than death, after all, and monsters won't care. Wouldn't be the first time fighting with broken bones."

"But that does not mean that you should. Your previous training must have been harsh." Ren commented. Acquiring such a high threshold for pain could not have been an easy task.

"Oh you have no idea. Barely a day went by where I didn't end it bruised and broken, but it was worth it. However, I suppose things are different here, and I'll have to slow down. I've never had to be concerned about other people's well-being before, so let me know if I go too far." Jaune was a leader now, and that meant looking after others as well, especially since they didn't have such a literal godsend of a healing factor. "You all right, Weiss?"

"It's fi… kay. Bait lure smarts. Not a fish tho' " It sounded like gibberish, but Jaune understood her meaning. _'Good thing I went with this plan. My first draft was to have a gauntlet where I faced them all one by one.'_

"Does this mean we don't have to do that run every day?" Jaune merely gave a blank look as a response, prompting Nora to ask "What? I hate running; I prefer weights."

"So have you never fought people before?" Yang doubted her own question having seen him fight. Like he said before, fighting people and fighting Grimm were different arenas, and he appeared to be experienced with both.

"That isn't what I said. I've never had to worry about others because I've only fought against those on a much higher skill level. They'd stop by for either or both of my parent's trade, and they offered a discount if they'd spar with me. I've actually never won before today, even if it was by technicality." His confession, after a bit of thought, made sense. If he never went to an academy, it would be less likely that he could regularly fight someone near his age and/or experience level.

"And when they found out I didn't have an aura shield, more than a few pussied out from pity or some other reason, so it's a pet peeve of mine. I apologize for my little outburst."

"It's understandable." Pyrrha spoke with her nearly trademarked gentle, patient tone.

"Then again, having no aura shield works out in my favor more often than you'd think. An opponent hesitating in a fight is one that's easier to defeat. Aura prevents desensitization to spilled blood."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beacon's architect must have had great amounts of foresight and common sense because the infirmary was just next door to the combat building, which also hosted training areas. So when someone was inevitably injured, they didn't have far to go. On the opposite side was a gym, also in close proximity as a precaution.

The waiting room mercifully failed to uphold its name, as they didn't have to wait at all for one of the medical staff to approach them. He was about Ren's height with balding lime-green hair, pale yellow eyes, and even paler skin that indicated to Jaune that he didn't go outside much, as he too once possessed that almost sickly skin tone and dark shading under his eyes.

He wore black scrubs that were emerald green above the chest, and he also wore a brusque visage, accentuated by the frown lines on his forehead.

"Oh great, it's you again." Apparently, the man recognized Jaune. Sighing in mild frustration, "Bring the injured into room 1, and then vacate." He spoke curtly as he dismissed them.

"Uhh…" Ruby, nor was anyone else expecting such poor bedside manner from a medical doctor.

He slightly raised his voice, annoyed that he was forced to repeat himself. "Did I stutter? If you're not in need of medical attention, don't loiter about and waste my time." He turned and briskly went back through the door he came through.

Bringing them to the directed room, Jaune suggested as they were leaving, "We'll meet you at the cafeteria for lunch. This shouldn't take too long."

"Right, let's go!" Team RWBY's leader added enthusiastically with a pumped up arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Though their sparring had awakened their appetites, they were forced to wait until the dining hall served lunch at its regular time of 11h, a little over an hour away, leading to the dismayed groan of the impatient Valkyrie.

Not even five minutes into their awkward silence, Nora couldn't help but wreck it. "Uggh, I'm so _bored_. Let's play a game!"

On cue, Ren pulled out a deck of cards.

They decided to play Cheat, a card game that requires a level of deception to succeed in. Surprisingly, Ruby won the first round, as her default innocent expression made for an excellent 'poker' face, even if they weren't playing poker. After a few rounds and general discussion of their sparring, they heard Jaune call out, "Sorry we're late, but Doc wanted to do some tests. Miss us?"

"How's your leg?" Pyrrha asked, as her makeshift splint had been removed, and he was walking unaided, albeit with a noticeable limp. As he was not carrying the wooden construct, he must have returned it to his locker.

"Wonderful. Which reminds me, Doc complimented you for it… at least I think he did."

"Why, what did he say?"

"I believe his exact words were…" Clearing his throat to do a passable imitation of the curt doctor, " ' _Crude, but passable for immediate field work. Perhaps she won't be completely worthless in my class, unlike most of the dimwits I usually teach_.' end quote. What class does Dr. Fennel teach?"

" _That's_ Dr. Fennel?"

"You know him?" Jaune asked.

"Only by reputation. He advanced the medical field of aura healing by decades, and is a pioneer in the field. Just last year he published a paper on how to remove scarring. I didn't know that he worked here."

"You seem well-informed." Weiss observed.

"Yes, well, I wanted to be a healer when I was little, and that desire never quite left me." She looked uneasy at sharing such personal details.

"No need to feel embarrassed. Healing is a noble profession. I myself have studied first aid extensively." Ren stated, just before the dining hall opened, ready to accept and satiate not just them, but a few other groups milling around with a similar goal.

"So how do you know him?" Blake asked, as the doctor seemed frustrated to see him again.

"I went to a hospital a few months ago, and he was there visiting and making the rounds. He was interested in my condition." He prevaricated, omitting the reason why he had to be admitted in the first place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they sat down to eat lunch, they separated into a few separate conversations, a thought came to Yang's mind. "Hey Pyrrha, didn't you say that Dr. Fennel could remove scarring?"

Not sure where she was going with her inquiry, "I did, why do you…" She stopped after a glance at an involuntary glance at Jaune as he sat down. "Jaune, didn't Dr. Fennel offer to remove your scars?"

"Mhm, but I declined again." He said between bites of his grilled chicken sandwich.

"Again?"

"Last time we met, he offered for the one on my shoulder, you two know the one, although it wasn't a scar at the time, but I said no. The others were there for too long for him to do anything at the time. He could now, but I'm keeping them. Speaking of which…" He thumbed the newest addition to his collection.

"I'm gonna keep this one too. Thoughts?" He asked his partner's opinion, as she had given it to him.

"It has a… certain charm to it." The Spartan offered diplomatically. It was no longer pink and inflamed around the edges, and the clean cut had more than a modicum of a distinguished appearance to it.

"Yeah, it gives you a more roguish charm. I'd say it suits you." Yang added.

"Truth be told, I'm amazed it took so long for me to get a scar on my face." He admitted with a chuckle. "But I think I'll stick with just this one. Got to keep one part of me still looking pretty, eh?" His joke had the two girls laughing at his absurdity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eating their fill, they returned to their suite around noon. Passing the arena, a trio of upperclassmen exited the entrance to the arena. No words were exchanged as they passed, but one of the three, a pale, skinny guy their age, tipped his wide-brimmed, purple fedora to them with a wide, toothy smile, humming an upbeat tune as he walked by. Jaune responded in kind.

"Do you know him?" Ruby asked after they passed the team.

"Not at all. It's a hat thing. Besides, there's no harm in common courtesy."

"Anything else planned for today?" Blake asked the organizer of the day's events.

"Nothing from me except for ten hours or so of relaxation. Go nuts."

It seemed that Nora had plenty of energy to spare, so she went to go to the gym and pump iron, dragging Ren along as a spotter.

Weiss had initially wanted to finish the assignment as quickly as possible, but that plan was dashed as quickly as Nora had left. Her next idea was to study in advance for classes, but with no book list for anything, she had no idea where to start. Instead, she decided to refill her Dust cartridges. Ruby followed her, desiring to giving her own weapon a maintenance check and cleaning.

Blake wandered off into her room to read whatever she had gotten from Tukson's, as it still had the brown paper cover over it.

With Yang popping Bloodborne into the console, that left Jaune and Pyrrha sitting on the floor in their room after changing into more casual attire, his spear lying on the floor between them, ready to be named. Jaune wore his white muscle shirt with black knee-length shorts combo again, whereas Pyrrha wore a red tank top, but with the word shine embossed in black with the 'h' in gold, as well as red athletic shorts with bronze trim.

It felt good that their ruse had paid off. While 'watching' the match and barely looking at each other, they were actually forming a strategy without appearing to. Like Ren would soon read in the book he purchased in Tukson's, 'All warfare is based upon deception.' They kept it simple and decided on a few phrases to warn of any incoming attacks that would catch the other unawares.

"So where do you usually start?" She asked, wondering again if he had a theme for naming his arsenal.

"Heroes, inspirational figures, Hunters that used a similar weapon, that kind of thing." Jaune answered. "I was torn between Ascalon and Ornstein, but they both felt gold-ish. Not a good fit, wouldn't you say?"

Taking a closer look, Pyrrha carefully examined the dark red streaks in the metal. Seeing the color inspired a suggestion. "How about Achilles?"

Thinking about the name, rolling it around in his mind, "Who was he?"

"It's an old tale set in the battles that founded a kingdom before Mistral. Achilles was a wandering warrior was seen as an invincible warrior, wielding his silver spear in a thousand battles and a thousand victories."

"Quite a man. I wonder how I've never heard of him."

"Well, because there's no proof that he actually existed, it was so long ago, but the story lasted through the ages." She gave a sad smile.

"Is something wrong?" Jaune asked in concern, recognizing that look of regret.

His question jostled her out of reminiscing. "Oh, it's just… it was my Father's name as well. He died when I was ten. Grimm attacked the village we were on vacation at when Mom was out on a mission."

Hearing a tragedy similar to his experience, only with a bleaker outcome, struck a chord in Jaune. "Is that why you became a Hunter instead of a healer?"

"Y-Yes. Mom trained me after that, and… well, here we are."

"Hmm…" Picking up the spear, shortened in its one-hand state, "Achilles, huh. It's a good, strong name. I like it."

"Really? Because we can think of something else." She didn't want him choosing it out of guilt or pity.

Smiling in an effort to cheer her up, "Too late, I've already decided. Now, let's go see how Yang's doing, shall we? She just started playing my favorite video game, and I've never seen a newbie react before. It should prove entertaining."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A roller coaster of frustration and dissatisfaction now comprised said girl's life. Yang had considered herself to be relatively skilled in video games, but this was something else entirely, and she had begun to regret her life choices after putting in that eldritch abomination of a disk. Apparently, the game got it in its head that she knew what was going on and how to do everything already.

This was without a doubt the hardest 'wall' in a game that she had encountered, even considering that one cheap boss in Kung-Fu Ninja Slayer Ultimate Death Battle 2 that spammed his ranged laser attack. But it was still better than thinking about the uneasiness she had felt holding onto Jaune's weapons for even a brief amount of time. They had just felt… well she didn't know, but there was a feeling. If she were a superstitious teen, she'd think they were sentient or cursed, but that was beyond fairy tail levels of ridiculous and tried to laugh it off.

She groaned in frustration of the matter at hand, just after J&P's door opened to usher a voice of salvation. "Ah, I'd recognize that sound anywhere."

Jaune, now with a book in his hand, and Pyrrha walked up to join her. Finally, someone to share her woes! "Jaune, I need your help. I've tried everything, but I can't get it right. This game's inhuman!" She threw down the controller next to her with a huff as it bounced on the cushion.

"No problem, I got killed quite a…" He trailed off as he saw the TV, face frozen in bewilderment as his eyes flickered back and forth between the player and the game.

"Yang?" He groaned, overcoming his shock, and resisted the strong urge to face palm as hard as he could. His partner stood next to him, looking like she had no idea what was going on.

"What?" She asked, irritation from her situation bleeding into her voice like the red bleeding into lilac within her iris.

"This is what has you stuck? The character creation?" He asked, his lackluster tone conveying his disappointment.

"I just can't get the hair color right! I couldn't get the length, and I'm okay with that, but the color is a must. The closest I've gotten is yellowish-green with these stupid numbers." On the plus side, she had managed to craft a good likeness to herself, if a bit more gaunt with sharper features.

Pulling out his scroll with a huff, a quick check online gave him the information he needed. "Try 232 Red, 222 Green, and 42 Blue."

Punching in the numbers, the avatar's wavy, shoulder length locks turned sunflower yellow, matching the player almost perfectly.

At her questioning glance, Jaune explained, "I had a similar problem with the number color schematic for my first play-through, so I looked online. Of course, this whole thing is rather pointless. Ninety-nine percent of the time you'll be wearing something that covers head and hair."

"Well then I just won't wear a helm." She wasn't about to let her work go to waste, and vanity certainly had nothing to do with it.

"Well, have fun with that." He down on the couch between the two lovely ladies and opened up the book that he purchased at Tukson's, _The Devil in the White City_ , and offered to answer any questions she'd have before turning to the first page. "Did you at least choose Hunter-level difficulty? It's tailored to the enhanced reflexes required in our profession."

"Of course I did. What do you think I am, a noob?"

"No, but that doesn't mean the game won't stomp on you like one."

Pyrrha sat silent during their exchange, until Yang asked her, "So P-money, you here to watch?"

"If you wouldn't mind." She brushed off the nickname as no big deal, as it didn't sound spiteful.

"Nah, I perform better with an audience… No, Jaune. I know what you just thought, so don't even say it." Yang warned him. Focused on his literary journey as he was, Jaune merely giving a hum of acknowledgment in response that contained a hint of suggestion, exploiting a loophole in her request.

" _Whatever happens, you may think it all a bad dream."_ The man in the opening cinematic spoke, coughing violently through his laughter.

"Well, that's reassuring. I'm sure this is all sterile and up to code." Yang commented sarcastically, a bit uneasy at the creepy vibes thus far. Said unease was augmented as time went on, with the scourge beast rising from a pool of blood before bursting into flame as it approached. Little grey creatures began to crawl over the character to fill up the screen before fading to black.

"Rated E for everyone." Jaune quipped in imitation of a commercial voice, his eyes not leaving the pages.

"Like hell it is. If this isn't M, I'll shear my mane." Yang responded facetiously as her character opened the first door of Iosefka's Clinic and ran down the stairs, doing a few other actions as she fiddled with the controls.

Unsure of what they were talking about, Pyrrha asked, "I'm sorry, but what ratings?"

"Oh you know, that letter in the corner of the case for age recommendations. It's kind of like PG or R for movies. Oh cool, my first enemy." Her character, named Yang2Yin, walked into the room with the scourge beast enjoying a meal, paying no attention to her as she approached. She didn't care that she didn't have any weapons yet. Punching things to death is what she did to Grimm for a living, so it should be good enough here too.

As she fought the beast barehanded, and doing rather well considering her basic feel for the controls, Pyrrha responded, "Oh, I'm sorry for asking. I've just never played video games before."

Instinctively, Yang pressed the pause button before giving her a questioning stare. Jaune was doing the same, the confession and his curiosity temporarily robbing his interest.

At his partner's honest expression, he asked, "Wait, you're serious. How is that possible?"

The Spartan made to answer, but sounds from the still continuing game, namely Yang2Yin dying for the first time, prompted a loud round of cursing from the blonde in the middle.

"The fuck? I paused, you stupid game!" Her reaction brought Jaune a dark chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does my failure amuse you?" Displeasure oozed from her inquiry.

"Just a bit, but mostly it's because there's no pause button."

"But what if you get distracted?"

"The game doesn't give a shit. Besides, you're pretty much supposed to die here."

"That's ridiculous. What kind of game…" She was interrupted by the cut-scene of her avatar awakening in the Hunter's Dream for the first time. "What the fuck?"

"Welcome to Bloodborne, Yang. Also, you are going to be asking slash yelling that a _lot_. This is a safe area, so it's the closest thing you'll get to a pause. Which brings us back to you, Pyrrha. How have you never played video games before?"

"Umm… well I was training. Between that, studying at Sanctum, and the later tournaments I didn't have time for much else."

The two blondes looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. "Well then, consider us your mentors into this brave new world."

There was no teasing to her ignorance because it was no fault of hers. If they were to do so in this situation, it would have been deterring and detrimental. Besides, ignorance is best remedied in a positive environment.

Selecting her weapons from the now identified messengers coming out of the ground, the saw cleaver and the blunderbuss, before porting back into the clinic.

"Iosefka's? Is that the name of your viola torch, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Indeed it is. Like I said, I named all my stuff after inspirational figures. Spoilers, some of them pop up here."

"How many of them?" Yang asked, who thought that his naming theme was a pretty cool idea. Not as cool as hers, but still interesting.

"Just like everything else in the game, you'll just have to find out for yourself."

For the next few hours, Yang struggled and confronted the perils of the game while Pyrrha watched, occasionally asking general questions about gaming, and admiring the spectacle. Meanwhile, Jaune sat and enjoyed his book, providing the occasional advice and guidance, as he did not want to spoil someone's first play-through and the thrilling sense of exploration and discovery. He smiled, reminiscing of when this was all fresh and new for him, and how the two reacted in similar ways as he did.

Eventually, all good things must come to an end, and it was starting to get late in the evening. With a last burst of frenzied effort, Yang managed to slay Father Gascoigne with the saw spear, her current weapon of choice, after a dozen deaths via axe and claw.

As the boss faded into pale blue mist, Jaune marked his place and closed the book. "Well, I'm tucking in. Classes in the morning, and all that rot. Good night ladies."

"Night, Jaune, I'm doing the same. Shouldn't pull an all nighter before the first day." Yang closed the game after lighting the new lantern, and headed off for a good night's rest.

After a few minutes, the Hunter was now in bed, lying down after another long day, while Pyrrha sat down below him brushing her hair before following suit. Just as Jaune was about to drift off, her voice kept him awake a while longer. "Jaune?"

"Yes?" He asked patiently, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well… I just wanted to say thank you for earlier."

"Gonna need to be more specific on that. Earlier can mean a lot of things."

"Everything thus far, really. It's the most fun that I've had in a long time."

"My pleasure. It would behoove us to not try and get to know each other, both in and out of combat. After all, what is friendship beyond a chance encounter?" He let off a light chuckle before falling into his patron deity's domain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A large, lanky figure stalked silently through the dense trees in the dark of the night. Its dry, raspy breath was the only sound that it made, cutting through the natural choir of the red forest. Inhaling familiar scents and hearing familiar sounds, its head swiveled towards the source, tracking its new prey to slake its unquenchable thirst. How it _ached_ to feel more than the pain of its existence.

A soft light pierced through the darkness that it recognized as flame. The burning crackles, the cloying aromas of smoke and bitter ash tainted the air. This was not what held its interest, but the interaction of the beings surrounding the fire did. Man fighting against Grimm, a tale as old as time.

A tiny whiff this close was all it needed to lose what little patience it possessed. A bone-chilling screech was the only warning its prey received before the feast, the meal's resistance futile. The screams of fear, choked sobs of despair, and roars of fury were quick to die down as it reveled in its meal. As it consumed all that remained, the accursed thirst abated. Even when all that was left was dregs seeping into the ground or dissipating in the air, it consumed all that it could, slurping and sniffing the soil and sucking in the air.

As its mind cleared, it could feel more than its own voracity. This clarity, however faint, would not last long before the haze of famine set in again. It needed more, always more. Perhaps with more, it could be free from this unyielding torment of starvation. Following the trail its former main course had left behind, it searched in hopes for more, cognizance fading as its primal urges overtook it again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter End**

 **I worked extra hard on Jaune vs. Pyrrha because I wanted to make it something special for the two. The scar on his cheek is like the one on Cassandra from Dragon Age: Inquisition.**

 **Believe it or not, the hardest decision for me this chapter was the name for the Shotgun Spear (I refuse to call it rifle spear because it fired buckshot, not rifle rounds).**

 **The reason I have Jaune's best weapon as the spear is because when I played Bloodborne, the spear was my weapon of choice before I found the Rakuyo. I did make some modifications, with the ability to adjust length between one and two hand use.**

 **Also, I wanted something to substitute the bonding moment between Jaune and Pyrrha with her unlocking his aura, so why not name a weapon together?**

 **Writing Yang playing Bloodborne, I tried to capture how I imagine how From Software virgins would react to playing this, and how much of a relief it would be to be coached by a veteran.**


	11. Birds Bark Like Beaten Dogs

**Chapter 11: Birds Bark Like Beaten Dogs**

XXXX Spring M1 W2 D5, 83 AVA XXXX

The first week of classes had passed rather swiftly, though not for lack of content. In addition to their classes, there were also some optional, though so recommended they were borderline mandatory, self-study courses such as mathematics and sciences, business, etc. It had been decided that if a student were to choose another line of work, Beacon Academy was willing to provide a well-rounded education to point in the right direction. Thankfully for Jaune, as he had experienced the mind-numbing experience known as high school, he had been able to opt out because he had already gone through with it.

As it was, they had a good routine formulated as the week progressed. Theoretical classes, such as History, were on alternating days with those with more practical aspects, such as Dust Application. This wasn't set in stone as seminars, guest lectures, and day trips would be announced and planned in the future.

Much to Jaune's and everyone's delight, there was little to no homework given their more martially inclined career path, with the exception of a few readings and essays. Whatever they did get was at this point simple enough to finish in their free periods, with plenty of time to use their other free time for training, sparring, or really whatever they wanted so long as they were on time for classes. They had almost been late on the first day, getting a bit carried away with their morning exercise, which lead to a team vote to limit morning PT.

They were together almost all day, being in the same classes thus far with the rest of their year, with an exception being advanced electives each had selected to further augment their strengths and cover their weaknesses, or even to expand their skill sets. For instance, Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake had both selected Healing as one of their electives. As another example, Weiss and Nora had gone with Advanced Dust Applications, though for differing reasons.

Weiss felt almost obligated for it due to her family business and a need to understand the substance and its myriad forms as much as possible. Nora, on the other hand, was more pragmatic and forthright in her reasoning, which was to, in her words, "Make more pretty explosions! Overkill shall be my bitch!" In contrast to her reluctance for other academics, this was one subject she was avid in.

After dinner, they mostly turned to various hobbies and past-times until it was time to sleep, before waking the next day to start all over again.

One minor complaint Jaune had overall thus far was the dress code. It wasn't bad per se, and they were made from good-quality materials, but it felt off for him to wear something so cookie-cutter. For males, the Beacon Academy uniform consisted of black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest, a white shirt, and a red tie. The females wore a red plaid skirt, a black jacket lined with gold, a brown vest, and a white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar.

Thankfully, in the spirit of individuality, students were able to customize their uniform to an extent, and several members of their troupe capitalized on that option. On team RWBY, Ruby wore her ever-present red hood as well as her boots, instead of the provided brown dress shoes. Weiss had her tiara, and Blake wore her black bow. Ironically enough, Yang, the most free-spirited in personality of the quartet, chose not to alter anything.

On the JNPR half, only Ren wore the uniform as it was intended with no additions. Pyrrha was closest, only adding her bronze headpiece to hold her hair back. Nora, instead of the black leggings or knee-high socks, wore white ankle socks and her sneakers, as well as pink fingerless gloves. Jaune's attire deviated the most. He wore his usual boots, as well as the two belts on his right leg to hold Iosefka in its torch form. In addition, his hat and scarf, in its casual wrap with the two ends trailing to his mid-back, were also worn, as well as black fingerless gloves with the rectangular metal plate on the back.

Then again, the relatively short skirts showed off the girls' lovely legs, not that he stared, of course. He was raised to be a gentleman, and he had just noticed it in passing, is all.

But the biggest disappointment in the uniform to him was that it offered little support to carrying weapons. That, and it would be very uncomfortable to sit for hours on end with them digging into his back. Choosing practicality over his desire to be as armed as possible at all times, he made do with his dagger strapped onto his leg.

Unfortunately, most of his new companions were unable to do the same with the size and shape of their weapons in any form. Ren could slide his under his sleeves, and Yang wore them as a fashion choice in the form of thick bracelets, but the others had to leave them in their lockers until combat class, which would not be for about another seven hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _Speaking of misfortune…'_ Jaune thought as he entered the lecture hall hosting the Grimm Studies course, or as it should be known, Story Time with Professor Port. It started off as expected, with him talking about a specific species of Grimm, only to inevitably drift on a tangent to some time in his past that he had encountered said beast.

Normally, that should have been fine. He had long ago learned the valued art of gleaning nuggets of useful info from long-winded blowhards. The trick was to stare blankly into space in their general direction until they stopped talking, and worthless dribble sort of became background noise. Sort of like, " _Blah blah blah blah_ important detail, _blah blah blah_ should definitely know this, _blah blah_ _blah._ " It was how he got through most of school, after all, as it had the side effect of making the clock seem like it was ticking faster just for him.

But somehow, the man's voice somehow pierced through his meditative state by being paradoxically both a boring monotone and boisterous simultaneously, forcing all who listened to him both wishing to go to sleep, but denying them the ability to. It was pure torture listening to how he wrestled a boarbatusk barehanded and gutted it with its own tusk.

If anyone else had told that story, it would have been worthy of awe and respect. But the portly man, no pun intended, somehow made even _that_ sound mind-numbingly humdrum. Maybe it was the massive moustache covering his mouth? Jaune didn't know, and could not muster enough energy in a classroom to give a fuck. _'And I thought Dad was bad with his habit of going on tangents. Maybe he picked it up this guy?'_

In fact, almost no one else could. If he spared the effort to look around, Jaune would see the same hypnotic, apathetic gaze from even the most scholarly among them. From those less inclined to academics, their heads would droop a bit, and then an unexpected accentuation would bring them back from the brink of escaping into slumber.

The only one who escaped this that he could see were Ruby, who was in the front row currently doodling in the disguise of taking notes, and her partner, who was sitting next to her and glaring at her for either not suffering like the rest of them, or for finding an able method to pass the time and being jealous for not having thought of it first. _'The second one might be projection. Eh, fuck it. Maybe she doesn't like the doodles?'_

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Jaune paused, eyes widening slightly in intrigue. The air had changed from his last visit in the room, and it now held a familiar scent of decay.

The burgundy-clad orator seemed to be drawing to a close, clearing his throat. "In the end, it was no match for my sheer tenacity." He paused to take a breath, refocusing his audience's attention now that the story had ended, "Now, seeing as how it is your first week here, I thought I would add something special to, shall we say, kick off the weekend for you youngsters. If I could-"

Jaune, seeing where he was going with this, stood up quickly, bringing the other students out of their sober stupor as his chair screeched against the floor.

"-have a volunteer, and it seems that I already do. Come on down, my boy. Your go-to spirit and youthful enthusiasm reminds me of the time when I…"

He rambled something or another about another misadventure in his youth as he easily dragged out a large, covered box with a thick chain, something that strangely had escaped everyone's notice, behind his desk while Jaune walked down the aisle from the back of the room, leaving his hat behind to rest on his desk. Jaune was now too excited to care. It had been a long week, but now he finally had a chance to have some fun. No middle-aged looking man recounting his youth would ruin this moment for him. As he approached, the linen-clad box jostled on its own volition for having been disturbed, small grunts barely audible beneath the thick cloth.

"With all due respect, Professor, I think our guest of honor is feeling a bit left out. Might we let it say hello?" Jaune asked, politely interrupting the man who nodded, though his eyebrows ruffled just a tad.

"Ah, yes, how rude of me. Now class, feast your eyes on your mighty prey, the Boarbatusk!" With a dramatic flourish, he removed the cloth covering the shaking box to unveil a sturdy cage containing said beast, its squeals now much louder having so many of its enemy in sight, yet unable to escape and kill them. It then started to bash on the cage even harder, but to no avail.

The beast was easily C-class, judging by its size and the markings on both its elongated fangs and tusks. Though why it had four eyes, no one was for sure. It was theorized that it helped prevent tunnel vision in its most memorable and distinctive attack.

The elder man retrieved his weapon, a blunderbuss/battle-axe from its stand on the wall. "We can wait for a few minutes for you to prepare for this bout, both in attire and armaments."

Jaune waived the offer. "It's just one little piggy. And besides…" He pulled out his dagger with his left hand, holding it in a reverse grip, "I'm never unarmed if I can help it."

Behind him, the Hunter could hear the cheers of his team and team RWBY, and smiled fondly from to their encouragement.

"Ah ha, a wise policy! Well then young man, let the match begin!" Port smashed an axe blade against the padlock, opening the cage and leaving the Grimm free to escape and do battle. Such was its purpose, and it wasted no time in charging him, the closest being in its line of sight.

The ground level of the room had plenty of space for fighting. Jaune sidestepped to the right and drove Yharnam into it as it passed, but it found no purchase as it bounced off of a spot of bone armor on its flank.

Stopping its charge, the beast turned, its hooves skidding on the stone tile.

"Hah ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you? The hide of this species is quite tough, and only becomes harder to pierce with age." Port exclaimed in his default boisterous tone, but he paid it no mind as he stared into the two pairs of solid crimson.

"Go Jaune!" Ruby cheered, followed by a "Woo!" from Nora in the back, waving a little JNPR flag.

"Quiet Ruby, you'll distract him!" Weiss admonished only her partner with a harsh tone, ironically distracting him more. A quick glance showed that the little reaper looked slightly sad and guilty, who murmured, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Ruby. I love an adoring audience." He consoled the girl briefly before bringing his attention back to the Grimm, who took advantage of his brief distraction and charged again. Deciding that his dagger would be relatively ineffective against its thick hide while mobile, he put it back in its sheathe.

Once directly in front of him, the boar swung its neck to gore him with its tusks. It would be disappointed, if it could feel such a thing, as Jaune grabbed both of them, locking them in a contest of strength. After a few brief moments, Jaune lost as his far bulkier opponent was pushing him towards a wooden panel. About ten feet from said wall, Jaune let go and rolled to the side, leaving the Grimm to crash into the wall head first, jamming its tusks into the wood.

"EEK!" Another student shrieked in surprise, as the tips of the tusks came within inches of her shins.

Jaune caught up to the trapped boarbatusk that was squealing in rage as it attempted to rip itself free. Pulling out Yharnam, he thrust it straight down into its lower left eye; manifested blood squirting onto the wood, coating his hand, and contrasting brilliantly against its bone mask. Due to the angle, it did not kill the beast, and that was good. Jaune wanted more.

The added pain seemed to augment its strength as it ripped the panel asunder, its head colliding with Jaune's midsection like a gut punch, knocking him back a few feet. Turning around, the boarbatusk jumped up, knife still lodged in its head, tucked in on itself, spinning in place for a moment as it landed before launching straight at him at triple its running speed. Suddenly, it began to veer the left, missing its target by a wide margin as it crashed into a wall, leaving it stunned momentarily as it lay on its side.

Quickly following it, Jaune stepped on one of its tusk to pin its head to the ground before kneeling and reaching for his knife. But it had faked being stunned, and shifted its body enough for him to lose balance for a moment. In that instant, needle-sharp teeth in its canine-like mouth sank deep into his ankle through his boots.

"Aah!" He yelled from a combination of unexpected pain, however minor, and the anger that sprouted from it. Grabbing the dagger, he pulled it out of its impromptu sheath and made a new one in its upper left eye and twisted in revenge for the bite. Upon the new injury, its mouth opened, releasing his leg.

"That fucking hurt, you little shit! Let's see how you like this!" Readjusting his footing to put less weight on the injury, he pulled out Iosefka. Flicking a small switch, the brand ignited like a flare right before Jaune jabbed it on its exposed belly. Grimm fur ignited, and the resulting blaze rapidly spread to cover the pinned monster in flame. All the while, the vermin bucked and squealed in what Jaune imagined and hoped to be agony. He still wasn't sure if Grimm could feel pain, but that would never stop him from trying to find out. In this case, the restrained Boarbatusk was presenting a valid argument for an affirmative.

"Damn it, you don't smell like bacon at all. How disappointing." He commented to the squirming Boarbatusk loud enough for his audience.

Even aflame, the beast still wasn't dead, thrashing to get loose but finding no leverage in its current position. Coming up with an idea, he stood up, left foot still on one tusk as he grasped the other in both hands. He groaned under his breath as his muscles, forearms now covered in a thick red aura, strained with effort. After a few seconds, he was rewarded with a sharp crack as the tusk in his grip began to splinter, bend and then finally break, leaving only a rough stub jutting out about six inches from the boar's head.

Adding a final taunt with a dark smile and humor, "Come on, you mockery of bacon, I wanna hear you squeal some more!" before clubbing it in the head a few times to briefly concuss the Grimm before the finale.

Flipping the tusk around to have the point facing down and towards the protrusion's former owner, Jaune fed the tip into its chest, lifting the whole hog above him as the tusk kept going further in until the tip came out the other side through its neck. Its short stubby legs thrashed as it was slowly impaled on its own body part, until the tip burst out over the head of the now deceased Grimm, who to the Hunter's joy did squeal for a moment before it died, leaving a pool of 'blood' under it as it dissipated. _'Music to my ears.'_

Ripping his knife out with a gratifying twist from the vanishing carcass, he stood up tall and stretched his back as he took a few deep breaths, feeling the familiar rush after a kill as he inhaled with his eyes closed to savor the moment, and expelling a fair amount of the built up stress as he exhaled before bowing to his audience and turning to Port.

"One spit-roast Grimm to order, Professor." He quipped.

The lecture hall was quiet only for a brief time. The instructor broke the silence with his applause.

"Bravo! Truly, a splendid display of showmanship, Mister Arc, and a shame it is indeed we cannot consume the bounty of our hunt in the literal sense of the word." The professor joined in on the joke, chuckling heartily. The combination of Port calling a student by their name, or at all, for the first time in class, and the ringing of the dismissal bell signaling the end of class snapped the other students out of their collective state of mind and headed out to do whatever others did with their free period before History, giving Jaune a wide berth as he walked back to his seat with a light limp, giving him side glances as they passed.

Looking down to see what one guy was gawking at, he noticed a couple of red boot prints on the floor. "Ah, dammit. Apologies for the mess, Professor." Team RWBY followed after Weiss, who was almost stomping her feet as she left in a stormy mood. His own team, on the other hand, was still there, with Pyrrha handing him his hat and satchel to carry his notes.

Port spoke up, "No need to apologize. This is not the first mess in this class, and it certainly will not be the last. Now, off you go!" He politely dismissed them as he went to a storage closet to fix the lecture hall himself.

As they left, Pyrrha spoke up, "Umm, Jaune? You got a little on your-" She pointing at her own face to show where the mess was, ignoring the temporarily soaked uniform.

"Oh, how embarrassing. Thank you." He cleaned both his face and his bloodied boot with a kerchief stored in a pocket. No need to make an even bigger mess, and he was pretty sure 'blood' wasn't an acceptable accessory in the dress code.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was _so_ awesome, Jauney!" Nora praised his display again as they walked around. "So did it smell like bacon when you fried it?

"And for the fifth time, thank you." Cutting her off before she began recounting his feat yet again, embellishing it further each time. He wasn't annoyed by her tale of his actions. "Unfortunately, no it did not. Just the same blend of rot and sweet with a hint of mold as always. Each kind that I've met have their own slight difference, but it's hard to describe."

"Well, you seem happy at least." Ren commented on the visible improvement of Jaune's mood, having noticed how stiff and almost listless his teammate had been over the course of the week.

"Oh, I am. Like I said, there's almost nothing like a good fight to get the blood pumping. Let's hope my good luck carries on for the rest of the day." This was the first time he'd gotten any form of combat since their sparring. For four days, he missed out on being called upon to spar in Goodwitch's class. Monday and Tuesday, he could see because he had a broken leg the day before and she wanted him to have a full recovery.

Wednesday might have just been a case of bad luck due to random selection, and he wasn't the only one. Pyrrha didn't get to fight until Thursday. Everyone on the first year level had gone at least once, and Jaune was slightly envious of Winchester for lucking out twice, much as he hated to feel anything of the sort for that racist cunt. If he didn't get a match today, he'd speak to Goodwitch after class to at least ask why.

He would have settled for a little hand to hand on their patio, but she had not sent her permission form yet.

"I'm sure she'll let you go today." Pyrrha reassured her partner/leader, confident that he'll get his chance.

But for now, he'd enjoy the good vibes while they lasted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Those lasted right up until he sat down for History class. They cut it a little closer than usual, so they weren't all sitting together as usual. That wouldn't be a problem, except Jaune had to take the last seat available, which was in the front row, in close vicinity to the human dervish that rushed through the door as the bell rang.

 _Doctor_ Oobleck looked to be his usual unkempt attire; chugging coffee out of his near bottomless thermos like it was the last of that grind juice in the world.

Jaune couldn't even try to sleep due to the foul aroma of Oobleck's brew this close in proximity. That, and the historian rushed around the room like someone kept pressing fast forward on him as he spoke about the Faunus Rights Revolution. As the students had been trained to be alert for and react to high-speed objects, such as bullets or attacking Grimm, his tactic was very effective to keep students attentive for the most part.

History class seemed to be a change of pace for Jaune. From his past experience, it was usually taught from past to present. Instead, Oobleck appeared to be literally reversing that trend, going from contemporary events to ancient.

"Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what _many_ theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war? Yes?"

Weiss must have raised her hand first, because she answered in her know-it-all tone, "The Battle of Fort Castle."

"Precisely, Excellent. _And_ who can tell me what _advantage_ the Faunus _had_ over General Lagoon's forces?" He also had a strange habit of accentuating random words like they were the discussing the deepest secrets of the world.

Around that time, Jaune felt a familiar, helpful itch from _Eye_. On reflex, he reached behind him and swatted a thick piece of paper folded into a small triangle with his right hand as one would a fly, as his left was busy holding up his lazy head, not in the mood to sit up straight for the moment.

Oobleck, however, interpreted the motion as him raising his hand. The green-haired man dashed towards him, leaning in a bit and taking another sip. The smell was even more potent this close to his nose. "Mister Arc! Finally contributing to class, excellent! What is the _answer_?"

"Night vision." Jaune answered, rubbing in between his eyes to clear out the last remnant of boredom-induced lethargy from sitting in a classroom. "General Goon thought that it was a _brilliant_ idea to attack them at night. So he and his forces left his fort, abandoning his one and only advantage because he thought he could easily rout a force twice his size because his enemy was primarily composed of Faunus. He was beaten so badly, I almost have to wonder how he became a general in the first place."

"It's General _La_ goon, Mister Arc, but points to you for pointing out the moniker he acquired after the battle, if you elaborate on your almost." Oobleck corrected him.

"He was one of the highest ranking members of the Golden Eagles due to climbing the ladder during the war, and I'm sorry, but I must correct you, Doctor. He didn't get it from the battle, although it didn't hurt. He earned the name General Goon after because though he was shown mercy, he was a sore loser. After the war officially ended, and the pacifistic White Fang was founded, he staunchly opposed said group and was one of the primary influences for what most of his own order is now."

Looking back to Cardin Winchester, a member of said of organization. "A bunch of moronic thugs who cower behind those with authority, their order's history, and a banner of false righteousness. There are those who call the White Fang as it is now a Faunus version of the Golden Eagles, or vice versa depending."

"It's not the general's fault it's easier to train an animal than it is a real soldier." Cardin gritted his teeth at the insults.

At this point, Blake jumped in, "And perhaps if the general paid attention in class, he wouldn't have made such a critical error and be regarded as a joke. If he thought of Faunus as animals, then his 'real soldiers' got beaten by 'animals', and that doesn't say much about his leadership skills." She spoke with passion, enough to put a smile on Jaune's face, and was no longer bored.

Before it could go out of hand, Oobleck began speaking again. "All right, settle down. While I do encourage debate in this class, we must move on. Mister Winchester, don't think I didn't see your stunt. You can stay behind after class for extra readings. You too, Mister Arc."

' _Worth it.'_ For the rest of the class, Jaune could feel the glare aimed at his direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _At least it wasn't too bad.'_ Jaune thought as he left with his assignment in mind, a four-page on the founding of the order he had insulted. It was simple because he already knew. On the other hand, Cardin had to do an essay on one Monty Arc. The expression that he had looked like he sucked on a lemon, and it was simply priceless.

"So, how bad is it?" Pyrrha asked, as she had waited for Jaune outside the room. Nora and Ren had obviously gone ahead to lunch.

"A bit annoying, but nothing I can't crack in a few hours. Still gonna be tedious."

Walking at a sedate pace, chatting about their week thus far, they set off to join their other half and joint team for their midday meal. On the way, other students they passed glanced or stared at them as they passed, and whispered when they thought the two couldn't hear them.

This wasn't unusual, what with Pyrrha's reputation and the impression that Jaune had made on their first night here. However, the tone of said attention had changed. A couple across the courtyard was actually blatantly pointing at the two, or maybe one of them but he wasn't sure, looking back and forth from their scrolls. He couldn't hear their whispers as they were too far away. There was less positive curiosity, and more mistrust in its place.

' _And is that…_ pity _?'_ He growled at the thought.

He wasn't the only one of them that had noticed the tone shift in the 'crowd'. "What are they talking about, Jaune?" She asked, as curious about the situation as he was, knowing he had a much better chance hearing them than she did.

"No idea. Bah, it's probably nothing. Let's go eat lunch, I'm feeling famished." He shrugged off their stares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was wrong. Even in the cafeteria, there were those who were doing the same thing, trying to be subtle as they eat their own meals.

Joining the rest of their band, Yang was watching something on her scroll with some concern.

"Hey, what're you watching?" Jaune asked the blonde, who hadn't noticed that their group of eight was now full.

"Huh? Oh, uh Jaune? You might want to see this." She sent a link to their scrolls to watch. It was a video that had been posted on Beacon's website within the last hour, titled 'Psycho on Campus'.

Pressing play, it was a video of a familiar scene.

"Oh, someone recorded me? I should go thank them, after demanding royalties." He chuckles softly until he gets to the part when he got bitten. "Man, that was just careless of me."

"That's not the problem. Read the comments."

Scrolling down, the light smile from watching his kill slowly dropped into a frown.

 _'Kind of satisfying to see a Grimm bleed, for a change'_

 _'Heard about it in Aura Studies yesterday. Prof. Matin called it_

 _-manifestation-, it's an uncommon, temporary aftereffect of using aura or semblance._

 _'That's fucked up. How twisted do you have to be to get blood as an aftereffect of a semblance?'_

 _'I know, right. Staying as far away I can from this psycho.'_

 _'I saw him smile like a total creeper. must enjoy killing things.'_

 _'That's not the ½ of it. This guy is PYRRHA F'ING NIKOS's partner and a team leader to boot. I pity them'_

 _'What's Ozpin drinking in that mug of his these days? Must be some good shit.'_

 _'Anyone else notice that he got hurt when the Bortusk? I was there, saw him bleed and limp a bit after.'_

 _'Maybe something's wrong with his aura. Would explain all the scars I saw on him the night before Initiation.'_

 _'WTF is a cripple doing in beacon? He's just gonna get himself and others killed'_

 _'I think his last name is Arc, as in -Black Hammer- Hans Arc. Clear sign of nepotism as he's riding on his daddy's coat tails. Also, it's Boarbatusk.'_

 _'Shut it, Grammar-Schnee!'_

There were no names associated with the comments, leaving their origins anonymous. Most of them had similarly negative opinions.

He sighed, before laughing it off. "Whatever. If they haven't got the guts to say this to my face, then I'm not worried. At least some are positive."

 _'Guy's got balls of steel, going up against a pig mostly bare handed, and killing it with its own tusk? Badass.'_

"That would be my contribution, actually. No need to thank me." Yang stated with a wink before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Giving him a look of concern, Ruby asked, "But they're calling you crazy, and worse. How are you okay with this bullying?"

"Because they're just Internet trolls, cowering in their anonymity. If this is the worst that they can do, there's nothing to worry about. I've heard and said far worse on gaming chat channels." He closed the matter by digging into his lunch, a plate full of chicken penne with a spicy marinara sauce. Ruby and Pyrrha shared a look, but said nothing. If he was going to leave it be, they would as well, for now.

To brighten the mood, Nora began telling a tale of an adventure she had with Ren. One boldly exaggerated, if his frequent corrections downplaying the picture she was painting were any sign.

"OW, that hurts!" Until a yell of pain from a couple of tables over ruined Nora's efforts, combined with a quartet of amused laughter.

' _Oh great, these assholes again.'_ Over the week, team Cardinal (CRDL) had accrued a reputation as aggressive bullies, seeking to dominate their year level. To accomplish this goal, they targeted those who they viewed weak, Faunus, or both. This wasn't the first time they had gone after this girl, with Cardin pulling on the brown haired girl's long rabbit ears.

Jaune could swear that she looked familiar, but he couldn't place where they might have met before. The other three sat nearby, enjoying their leader's antics and egging him on.

"See, I told you they were real." Cardin explained to his cohorts, demonstrating his point with another rough tug.

"Man, what a freak!" The one with the blue-grey hair, Jaune didn't know or care about his name, commented.

"Please stop." The girl requested timidly with an accent. "Aah!" Another tug answered her with a refusal.

"Freaks like you don't belong here. You'll just go on to the White Fang like the rest of you vermin and go about massacring civilians to get your rocks off. This should teach you a lesson about your place minding your betters."

Tightly gripping his hand into a fist in frustration, leather gloves scrunching, Jaune spoke up with a calm, but condescending tone. "And what betters would that be, pigeon? You're just a brat who needs a flock of little birdies with him to corner a girl who doesn't fight back. You're training to be hunters, not back alley rapists."

At being challenged, Cardin finally let her go. The rabbit Faunus walked away, barely acknowledging Blake's query if she was all right.

"Bold words, Arc, but empty ones. And you're right, _we're_ training to be real Huntsmen, not you, you cripple. I'll bet you that's why Goodwitch hasn't let you fight, because she doesn't want Beacon's charity basket case getting himself killed." Cue another laughter from his flock as they left before Jaune could retort.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like them. They shouldn't just get away with that." Pyrrha glared at CRDL as they walked away.

"He's not the only one." Blake added, prompting Yang's sad observation of "It must be hard to be a Faunus."

"Only because people like him make it so." Jaune concluded, before picking up his tray, food half eaten. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I seem to have lost my appetite. I'm getting started on Oobleck's extra essay." He walked off to the library to get some research done before Aura Studies class. Perhaps some reading accompanied with music would calm him down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was difficult to focus through his black mood. He barely got anything done in the library, and so he came back after his third class of the day, Aura Theory, in better spirits. Professor Matin was his favorite teacher thus far with his wit. Then again, with Port and Oobleck's 'styles', that wasn't setting the bar all too high.

A light tap on the shoulder prompted him to lower the headphones that isolated him from the world around him. "Oh, hey Pyrrha, what's up?"

"I've got some news that might cheer you up."

"And what might that be?"

"I got Professor Goodwitch to get you on the combat roster for today." That got his undivided attention, closing the book with a sharp snap, though he hadn't been reading it since Pyrrha came up to him.

"Really? That's awesome, how'd you manage that?"

"I asked her why you haven't had a chance yet, and she told me that it was because you hadn't turned in her assignment."

He was confused. "What assignment? She hasn't given out homework yet, except for punishment."

"The one she gave us on Sunday." She explained.

"That was real?" He asked, still nonplussed. "I thought that she was joking."

"Apparently not. It was a good thing we co-authored our paper to be three pages over the minimum length. I'm sorry, but I must have forgotten to write in your name. I'm more used to individual projects, so it was a small slip, and she let us off with a warning." The redhead apologized for her error, bowing her head slightly.

"But we… oh. OH, you sneaky Spartan." Jaune grinned, quickly catching on to what she was really saying; that she had lied for his benefit to the stern witch.

Of course, she denied his praise with an innocent expression, but it crumbled into a sultry smile that looked _oh_ so sexy that it made his mouth dry for a moment. If that wasn't enough, her voice betrayed her deception. "I have no idea what you're on about. She did ask me to tell that that in the future, please make sure you mark your work properly."

"Will do, Pyr." In his giddy mood, Jaune gave her a quick, tight hug in thanks. "Thanks, I owe you one." Before walking quickly to the arena.

She stood there stunned for a few seconds before following after him. _'It would be nice to have a proper match with him. That girl yesterday barely put up a fight.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearing the end of Combat class, and Goodwitch had yet to call upon Jaune to fight. Currently, they were watching an entertaining bout with Ruby running circles, literally, around a white-haired canine Faunus wielding dual axe-pistols that could merge into a two-handed, double sided battle axe shotgun. In either form, the bottom of the shafts bent for ease of firing when range was in play. The guy was playing a reactionary counterattack strategy, and got a few hits in when Ruby got too close, but eventually his aura shield level got chipped into the red when he shifted his weapon, taking a second to long for his stance to accommodate, leaving an opening for Ruby to exploit and claim victory.

"Mister Lupin, I would suggest practicing switching weapon modes for a smoother shift." After every match, Goodwitch would cut straight to the point and offer ways to improve. Jaune appreciated her straightforwardness.

"Miss Rose, while your implementation of your rifle's recoil is innovative, I recommend finding methods to be less reliant on it to conserve ammunition for when it is needed. Running out of bullets in the middle of a fight is not something I would endorse. It also creates a pattern for opponents to exploit."

"All right, we have time for one more match. Mister Arc, if you please." On cue, a couple of whispers started, their owners likely having seen the video.

"Do I have a volunteer?" Pyrrha raised her hand, but had to put it down with a sigh of disappointment since Goodwitch visibly ignored her. A few curious stares were sent her way, but nothing that lingered for long. _'It's likely for the best'_ Jaune mused, ' _With idiots like those trolls around, they'll probably think she would be going easy on me, due to her reputation.'_

No one stepped up. As the Combat Instructor had previously stipulated the she wouldn't pit teammates against one another, his cohorts could not volunteer, which is why she had nonverbally denied Pyrrha.

"No one? I would think some of you would be eager to improve yourselves in light of the upcoming tournament." Goodwitch didn't understand their visible hesitation and uncertainty.

Jaune volunteered context. "They know I can't form an aura shield, ma'am. Fought a Boarbatusk in Grimm Studies, it bit me, and someone posted a video about it."

"I see." She stated concisely. "Well, if no one wishes to step up…" For a moment, Jaune thought she would simply dismiss the class early. "Mister Lark, you will spar Mister Arc."

"What, me?" The teen spluttered in surprise

"Is there another Sky Lark I am unaware of in the room?" Her question spawned some giggling in the bleachers, Nora and Yang the worst offenders. Hearing and seeing one of the draftee's teammates shake with poorly hidden amusement, she pointed to him as well with her riding crop. "Mister Thrush, you as well. This will be a good opportunity to display a one on two match."

Regardless of any misgivings, the bird-themed students complied, running to the locker room. Jaune was already prepared, trusting in Pyrrha, and was dressed in his combat attire. His dagger returned to his back, but he had decided on a whim to try his most recently acquired weapon, Brador, the mace. While he waited, he gave a few practice swings to be accustomed to its weight, tossing it into the air and catching it again by the hilt. In addition, Achilles also rested on his upper back. He picked it out in case his opponent, or opponents in this case, proved to be a challenge.

"Are you sure about this, Professor Goodwitch? We don't want to hurt him too bad." The one with the Mohawk sounded more confident down on ground level, an arrogant smirk on his face, scraping his twin daggers together in some frivolous form of intimidation.

"I can assure you, Mister Arc has earned his place here, regardless of your opinion, just like everyone else." She gave the dissenter a stare of disapproval for questioning her before giving the three teens enough room for their match.

The one with blue grey hair must have thought that some pre-fight banter was in order. "Hey, cripple…"

Jaune said nothing, refusing to acknowledge that moniker, giving the boy a steely, unwavering scowl. He might have been inclined to salute the two before, but he was now disinclined to give such a sign of respect.

"Hey, we're talking to you!" Russell added, provoked by his silent staring.

"Are you now?" He asked calmly, maintaining his composure against such petty discourtesy.

"Yeah! If you ask nicely, we might just go easy on you. You've got enough scars." Sky added, sounding like he was offering to do Jaune a favor.

"I'm usually not one to give advice to an opponent, but I'll make an exception today, since I'm in such a good mood. I highly recommend, for your safety of course, to _not_ be doing that."

"Ooh, what are you gonna do, bleed on me?" The armored teen asked mockingly. "Good thing half-breeds don't get rabies."

"No, no." Jaune answered with some amusement. "Quite the opposite, in fact, little birds." Before he could clarify, not that he was about to, Goodwitch started the match.

Thrush made the first move, prodded by the mockery of his name, and closed the distance to swing his weapons violently but with precision. Nevertheless, Jaune easily shifted his body to avoid each strike, slowly taking a few steps back as he did so, without retaliating to nonverbally state, "I'm not taking this seriously."

While they faced off, the halberd wielder circled around attempting to hit him from behind. Such a lack of coordination between the two disappointed Jaune, as their plan would have been more effective had they reversed their roles. In games, tanks wore more armor, not the rogues that flanked. Compared to Ren and Nora's teamwork, they might as well have been fighting each other than him.

At this point, he still continued to evade, having not even raised Brador out as of yet. Jaune evaded a thrust to the back from Lark without even looking, grabbed the shaft with his free hand just below the blade, and tugged to overextend the thrust to strike Thrush's chest, staggering him for a moment as Sky became off balanced.

Brador finally came into play as Jaune followed through with a twist and a backhanded swing that smashed into the unarmored segment of Lark's arm, drawing a small splash of 'blood' and separating hand and halberd.

"Fetch, boy!" Jaune shouted as he threw his acquisition like a javelin into the arena wall, embedding the blade into the stone, the shaft quivering from the impact.

With the Hunter's two opponents separated, he could now focus on the one with the daggers whilst the other scrambled to retrieve his metal stick like a dog. Crossed daggers blocked an overhand swing, but Thrush had underestimated his foe's strength, falsely thinking that his lack of shield also meant a lack of aura entirely, and forgetting his earlier feat of strength with the Grimm.

The defense was torn through like paper as the flanged mace collided with the top of the birdie's skull, bending him down with the blow and bringing him to his knees, splattering him and the floor with red.

He wasn't done, for as Lark's head was dipping down, Jaune brought his knee up to crash directly into his nose, knocking him back into standing up shakily. Dazed and half-blind from the 'blood' that cascaded over one of his eyes, it was all too easy for Jaune to swing Brador with two hands directly into Thrush's face, breaking both the boy's aura shield and his nose. He fell to the floor, clutching his nose with his hands muffling his scream from the pain.

"Can't say that I didn't warn you." Jaune taunted as he stepped on and over the beaten bird, and slowly walked to the other. _'May not be a good fight, but this is still fun in its own way.'_

Sky was pulling as hard as could, but to no avail. The polearm was firmly wedged into the stone, even with putting his whole weight in his pull by pushing with both legs against the wall.

"So~, need a hand?" Lark had likely not heard him approach, and fell to the ground in surprise.

"Here, allow me." Feeling generous, Jaune ripped the halberd out with one hand, dropping it on top of the teen on the floor. "You're welcome, by the way." He said before walking away from the wall, stopping half way in between the two birds. He had already dismissed his contender as a threat, as the blond remained untouched thus far during the fight. _'Why did I even bother bringing Achilles?'_

Lark appeared to have regained his confidence, though he still seemed a bit frayed. His dark grey-blue hair, once greased and slicked back, now had a few strands askew "I was just going easy on you before, but now you're gonna get it."

He just laughed in response, and pointed to Thrush, who was getting his nose reset by Goodwitch, and was out of the way. "I did warn you two not to. _Well_? Come on then, no one's getting any younger. Either attack me, or sing me a song, little birdie."

To his credit, Sky did adopt a more solid stance, no longer brash, as he had been before. His weapon was still a waste of metal, in Jaune's view, but it was better than nothing. With a loud bang, a shot fired from Lark's weapon, only to be deflected upwards by Jaune's mace with minimal effort. Two more shots fired out as he charged the blond, only to have the same effect, that being none.

His swings were of a decent swiftness, the metal chiming in the air, and the armored teen looked to be giving it his all. It wasn't enough. If it didn't miss entirely, then it was deftly parried. Jaune wasn't even breaking a sweat. He had a bored looked on his face, frustrating his adversary further. That frustration led to a mistake, as he hopped back before going for a telegraphed thrust, edges facing the sides for a wider hit box.

Repeating his feat at the beginning of the match, Jaune grabs the shaft, but this time he swings Brador down to Lark's hand. Attempting to avoid a possible broken hand, he slid his hand to avoid it. Completely focused on the mace not hitting his fingers, he didn't notice Jaune's instep before being side kicked in the gut, disarming him once again.

"Wow, you just can _not_ hold on to this, can you? Not the best habit in our line of work. Then again, neither would I." Pressing a button on Brador, it collapses in on itself, shifting into a hooked lantern to be re-attached his belt, murmuring thanks to Ruby for pointing that little detail out to him. The new shift also revealed the hidden gem of a Shock Dust crystal.

Jaune took his eyes off his now half-blind opponent, as manifested blood now cascaded over one of his eyes. As Lark tried rubbing it off to no avail, as the flow repeated his status, Jaune inspected the weapon, voicing his observations aloud.

"I mean, damn, what second-rate hack of a blacksmith made this trash? Or did you grab this from the bargain bin? The balance on this is terrible, and the blade's design is ceremonial at best. Tsk tsk, a waste of decent quality metal." _'Dad would be ashamed to even lay eyes on such an atrocity.'_

"I suppose I'll have to teach you how to properly wield this garbage so that you're not a completeembarrassment. This is a place of learning, after all." He said wistfully, spinning it as he talked.

"All right, let's see if you can fly." Jaune taunted his opponent with a dark grin, and then proceeded to humiliate his opponent further by giving him tips on how to wield such a weapon with even a modicum of skill, with 'tips' being an apt choice of words.

He attacked him while spouting off fundamentals like he was a neophyte student, while the unarmed tried to dodge each strike. If Lark couldn't dodge, he tried to block with his armor. It still stung from the strength of the blows, but it did less damage to his aura shield, which was slowly being chipped away.

"Polearms are built with extra reach for a reason, you know." An extended thrust into the chest, clanging against his breastplate, briefly knocked the wind out of him. "So don't just hold it in the middle by default like a shitty action movie unless the fight call for it!" A low sweeping slash, which Lark jumped over, only for the blade to whip back for the offside spike to be yanked against the back of his knee. No 'blood' poured from the strike, but the force brought him to one knee.

"And finally…" Readjusting his grip, Jaune stepped in and smacked him in the temple with the pommel, knocking him to the ground. "There's more to a weapon than just the blade." Taking a quick break from the beating, a quick glance showed Lark's aura shield at 40%.

"It's not over yet, little bird. I see plenty more feathers to pluck. So, now with my helpful tips, do you want this back and try again? I might do so if you ask nicely." Jaune growled, throwing the boy's earlier taunt back in his face, or the back of his head, if he wanted to get technical, since the birdie was on his hands and knees, struggling to rise to his feet.

"Come on, get up! You were talking all that good shit a minute ago! Weren't you going to stop going easy on me?" Carelessly tossing the polearm over his shoulder with a huff, it bounced and clanged off the floor behind him. Jaune started pacing, waiting with a small shred of patience for the bloodied bird to stand and try again.

"You know, maybe a real weapon will help you out." Now it was Jaune that sounded like he was doing his opponent a favor as he pulled out Achilles and shifted it to its halberd form and locked it before tossing it over to a bewildered Sky, who managed to catch it and stare at it with wariness, as if it was a wild animal.

"Come on now!" Jaune grabbed Sky's attention with a wide-open gesture. "Show me what you've learned."

 _Click!_ Lark had tried to shoot him with his own weapon, but nothing happened. A few more trigger pulls, and only more empty clicks followed. "Come on now, did you really think I'd give you bullets? You done standing around like a slack-jawed buffoon, or are you going to fight?"

Birdie #4 did indeed stop standing around, but his offensive was off. He was too tense and rigid, his attacks either lacked conviction or overextended, and he kept glancing at the polearm in his slightly shaking hands. All of these factors made it easier than before for Jaune to avoid contact.

"Atrocious! I give you a real weapon, and this is all you can do? Your sloppiness with my creation is the closest thing you done to damage me. It would be funny if it weren't so pathetic." Jaune slapped away a slash with his bare hand against the flat of the blade, clacking against the metal on his glove. He briefly looked ponderingly upwards before grinning at his increasingly frustrated punching bag. "Oh, what the hell? I'll laugh anyway."

It wasn't only Jaune that was laughing maniacally. In the stands, a few students that saw this performance for what it was joined in with their snickers and chortles. The cacophony rankled Sky, dusting his cheeks red from both embarrassment and futile exertion.

"Raaaagh!" Yelling with impotent rage, Sky charged, desiring payback for the indignity he was experiencing. "Stand still!"

But all he had was another weak slash to Jaune's side, which was easily pushed aside before Jaune got in close and quickly drew Yharnam for an overhead stab to the neck. To the blond's slight surprise, Lark managed to block it with the shaft at his wrist. "Good for you, it seems like you learned something. But…" Adding more strength to his left arm, Lark's arms shook under the pressure, bringing the blade slowly closer to his face as he struggled to no avail.

"You should have deflected it." Jaune kicked his prey's ankle; the bird lost his balance, bringing him down to the ground once more, face up this time.

"I thought I told you _not_ to let go of your weapon, or should I say, _my_ weapon. Man, you are just hopeless and disrespectful."

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN HALF-BREED!" The bird spoke from his place on the ground, looking more like an angry worm.

"Hmm, let me think about that." Jaune paused, looking to be considering the request. "Nah!" His exclamation and a boot to the kidney expressed his refusal, lifting him airborne for a split second.

"Still think I'm a cripple?" Kick. "Huh?" Another kick sent him rolling a few feet.

"…" Birdie mumbled something in between heavy coughs, so Jaune couldn't quite pick it up, even with his enhanced hearing.

"I can't _hear_ you~!" He mocked.

" _No."_ Jaune heard him whisper, his agony evident as he spoke, before picking him up by his bitch haircut up to his knees, and turning him to address the enraptured and or intimidated crowd. As his aura shield was still in the yellow, if only just, the fight was not yet over since Goodwitch had not said intervened on his victim's behalf. ' _Weird. I'm practically bullying this guy, and she still hasn't stepped in. Oh well, I'm not complaining, but back to the matter at hand.'_

"I'm sorry, what was that? You'll need to speak up a little louder for our adoring audience." He gestured to the others with a wide sweep of his open hand.

"No." Jaune gave his hair a light tug, eliciting a hiss.

"Louder, and no, _what_?"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT A CRIPPLE!" Birdie #4 finally spoke loud and clear. Ironically, that did the closest thing to physical damage he had done, as Jaune's left ear started ringing a bit.

"See, now was that so hard?" Turning him so they could speak face to face, the blond Hunter gave Lark two solid pats on the cheek with the knife, before pushing down the bird's brain cage to meet his rising knee, bringing the 'match' to a conclusive end before picking up Achilles to put away.

Kneeling down in next to him, Jaune whispered to his fallen foe. "You and your buddies are going to apologize to that Faunus from lunch, or I'll make sure we fight again real soon, and I won't be so nice next time. Nod if you understand me." After a few seconds, the broken birds nodded fervently, not even considering that it most likely wouldn't be up to Jaune who he would fight.

"Oh, before I forget. Did you guys post that video?" Bird boy tensed, before giving Jaune another nod. "Thank you for your honesty."

Now ignoring the squirming of the defeated, he stood up to give the crowd a bow, giving the other half of Team Cardinal a wink as saucy as the one Port gave Yang on their first day, much to her disgust at the time. His friends clapped and cheered, but the rest were a mixed bag as if the barrier also selectively blocked sound.

Now that the fight was over, Goodwitch walked to the center of the ring. Addressing the whole class, "Mister Arc is the victor. Though in the future, I would prefer less psychological attacks, as it could lead to a bad habit, being ineffective against the Grimm. Playing with your opponent is also not good sportsmanship, and excessive ferocity may be grounds for disqualification during tournament matches. Other than that, your skills rest upon a solid foundation." Jaune gave a curt, respectful nod in recognition.

"As for you two, you drastically underestimated a single opponent, and fell too easily to his taunting, allowing him to control the battle with ease. However, his impromptu lessons held merit. I would suggest watching and studying some videos of polearm wielding Hunters. I believe that should be all for today." They hung their heads in shame.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you. While a lack of an aura shield is uncommon, it is not unique, nor does it hinder combat prowess. Several such individuals are members of each academy's alumni, and have lead fulfilling careers." That came out of nowhere. He appreciated the teacher dismissing the credibility of those negative comments, knowingly or not, but that others have done the same was new to him. _'I'll look it up when he got some free time.'_

"Like who?" Cardin shouted in disbelief.

"Thank you for volunteering, Mister Winchester. You, and your team, shall each research at least one graduate from each academy and give an oral report of their profile on Monday. Class dismissed."

Watching them leave for a bit, and waiting for the crowd to leave first, Goodwitch told Jaune that their permission for unsupervised hand to hand training had been approved. "Enjoy your weekend."

"Well, it's off to a good start. Might as well keep the momentum going." He walked to rejoin his team.

"All right, so… the 'cripple' thing… might have bothered me a slight, teensy bit more than I had let on earlier."

"No, _really_? I would _never_ have guessed that." Blake replied, bringing an impressive amount of sarcasm to bear.

"Ooh, catty." His joke earned a sour look. Over the past week, he had employed small, innocuous turns of phrase that were feline related in Blake's direction as a game. He rubbed his hands in an imitation of washing them. "Well, I certainly dashed that rumor. Problem solved."

"Half of your problem, to be precise." Weiss amended. "People will still think your crazy, and your over the top violence will only legitimize that claim."

"No kill like overkill." That earned a high five from Nora. "Besides, it was all part of the plan."

"What plan? You were being a bully just like they were." Ruby wouldn't look at him. She seemed a bit nervous. "You were scary."

"Pfft, scary? _Nah_." Nora denied her allegation. "Scary would have been a broken leg, cause that's what I wanted to do, and I would have been scared that Jaune could have read my mind." Looking to her hammer buddy suspiciously, "Uh, you're not a mind reader, right?"

Jaune groaned at the running gag. "No, I am not a mind reader." Honestly, it might have been funny if he wasn't the target. "Nor am I any of the other things you have asked that I am." He sighed, before turning back to the less nervous reaper.

"Anyway, Ruby, there's a key difference between me and them. I did so because of the content of their character, not for something as arbitrary as physical appearance. I had not planned on going so far, but circumstance presented an opportunity that I could not resist. Who knows, they might stop or even change?" He doubted it, being a bit of a cynic, but if it helped his optimistic vice-leader feel better, why not? A healthy dose of fear every now and again is good for the soul.

Yang, who had seen bullies at work before, agreed with him. "Yeah, and besides, you can't say that they didn't have it coming. Me and Blake think CRDL was responsible for that video in the first place."

"Blake and _I_." Weiss corrected the improper grammar. "And there's no way to prove that. It was posted anonymously."

"Okay, Grammar-Schnee." Yang joked, earning a 'hey!' from the heiress. "But we do have evidence. It's not concrete, but it does paint a picture. Blakey, if you would."

"First, the account that posted the video also replied to some comments. He, or she, said that they were in Aura Studies class, and Sky Lark is in that class. Second, based on the camera position before it zoomed in on Jaune's ankle, it was placed on the third row on the left, where CRDL was sitting."

"Well, aren't you two a nice pair of detectives." Jaune smiled at their work behind the scenes, to which Yang grabbed Blake in a one-armed hug and replied, "Yep, that's us. Plus, they were all on their scrolls right after Story Time."

"There's one more thing." Blake was still a bit awkward at the physical contact, but since her partner was frequently affectionate, but not forcefully so, she was slowly getting used to it. "A lot of the reply comments are the same four people, who referred or implied Jaune was a 'half-breed cripple'." She felt a bit dirty for even saying it. "Nothing so direct, but the terms were used. Who else have you seen to be such overt, unapologetic racists?"

"Thanks for the help." Jaune praised their sleuthing. "I had a similar suspicion, but it was mostly because Cardin sneered at me at the ceremony, though we had never met. So I asked my punching bag, and he confirmed it."

"That's kind of a buzz kill. We spent that time investigating, and you just _asked_ him? Lame." Yang booed for good measure.

"Sometimes the direct approach is the best approach." He reasoned.

"So what are you going to do now?" Pyrrha asked as they got back to their suite.

"Well, I was planning on cooking dinner, but today has lulled me into such a good mood, I think I'll make some dessert. What would you like, Ruby?" He knew that he might have gone a bit over the top, and he didn't want anyone he liked too afraid of him.

Not even taking a moment to ponder, she blurted out excitedly, "Chocolate chip cookies!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the week, the eight had delegated some roles each would play in maintaining their living quarters. Various cleaning duties were be assigned on a rotating schedule to be fair. But, the one thing that everyone had agreed on was whenever they all felt like eating here instead of the cafeteria; Jaune, Ren, and Yang would cook. That didn't bar anyone else from making something if they desired, but as the three of them were the most adept in the kitchen, it seemed the best course of action.

While they made dinner, after changing into more casual attire, the other five passed the time by either doing their own duties, or some other activity like reading, playing on their scroll, or calling whoever while some smooth jazz filled the room. It had been Ren's choice to pick the music for the evening.

Chopping some vegetables for the stir-fry, said jazz fan, who was wearing a frilly pink apron that read 'Please do nothing to the cook', commented, "I must say, Yang, no offense, but I didn't expect you to know how to cook."

"None taken, but is that a reverse sexism kind of thing?" She asked as she sautéed the rice in butter before adding the water and moved to make the sauce. "Ironic really, since the two dudes in the house are cooking as well."

Jaune pitched in as he scaled off the ingredients for the cookies, "Well, you don't exactly seem the type. But I guess that we don't, either."

"Well, it was more of a necessity. Dad's useless in the kitchen unless it's for breakfast, so I forced myself to learn if Ruby and I were to eat anything but takeout. Eventually, it became sort of fun, especially when I taught Ruby how to bake to appease her sweet tooth by herself. Girl made such a mess the first time, her red cape was white with flour."

A sad smile briefly crossed Yang's face from the trip down memory lane, unnoticed as the two guys were focused on their own tasks, before a smirk covered it up. "What about you Ren?"

"Mother was often… indisposed, and once Nora and I started traveling together, hunger was a great incentive to learn."

"Really, that's it? Here I thought it was to impress your lady friend. You're wearing something she clearly gave you."

"I also did not feel like cleaning up any more explosions. She always used too much dust in the heating elements, and she does _not_ like being called a lady." The stoic did not rise to the bait.

"That was one time!" Nora interjected from the couch, overhearing them somehow over her headphones.

"Seven." He corrected blandly.

"No, no, you're supposed to get all embarrassed and deny that you're not, and I quote, 'together-together'! You're no fun. Stop being no fun!" Her teasing remained ineffective, and she gave up for the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, with them all sitting enjoying their dinner, Jaune sat content. The scene, with everyone talking in good spirits, reminded him of a full family dinner with the family.

Looking to his right, he asked in a low voice to not disturb the other conversations taking place, "So Yang, what had Weiss in a tiff after Port's class?"

"Oh, Ice Queen was mad because she thought Sis was slacking off, doodling in class."

"I did notice that she was drawing." Glancing at two in question speaking amicably, "They seem fine now. What happened?" If there was a problem, he should know about it, lest any animosity spill over on an inopportune time like a life or death situation.

"It would be easier to show you, but that would be invading her privacy, and that would embarrass her." She explained.

"And…? You're the elder sibling. That's practically your job, from my understanding." He asked.

A smile of mischief was his answer, "Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse? It's my sacred duty, after all." He hummed in response.

"Be right back." With Ruby's back to her, she wouldn't notice her until it was too late, until Nora pointed out, "Hey, Ruby, why's Yang going into your room?"

"Uh, what? She right… here." She checked the seat next to her; now empty, leaving only one blond at the table suppressing his chortling to no avail.

On cue, the door burst open, revealing Yang holding a sketchpad, presumably Ruby's. "Who wants an art show~?" Yang singsonged, only for Ruby to jump out and tackle her, whining, "NO! It's not done yet!"

Having expected a physical response, Yang braced herself, the lightweight girl moving her as much as she would have a brick wall, and held it out of her reach. "Gimme!"

"I told you, Ruby, sharing is caring. Half of us here have seen it, and isn't that just _unfair_?"

"And _I_ told _you_ that I wanted to finish it first!" Ruby rebutted, snatching it back into her grasp and hugging it close to her chest.

"Finish what? Your drawings?" Jaune asked, prompting an audible intake of breath. "She told you?"

"Nope, you did, just now." He grinned after using one of the oldest tricks in the book. "That, and I saw you sketching in class."

"See, he already knows. So show your friends, or I'll eat the first cookie, and I'll force you to watch me savor every bite before you can have any." Having heard, and experienced this threat before, Ruby knew that she meant business.

"You fiend! … Oh fine, just please don't laugh." She requested shyly, handing the book over to Jaune, who opened it. Nora walked over to look over his and Pyrrha's shoulders, dragging Ren with her chanting, "Ooh, I wanna see."

Giving a final glance at Ruby, who nodded, Jaune opened the notebook to reveal … random objects; an axe, a stick figure Beowolf, and a head of cabbage were just a few of them. At his questioning glance, the artist said, "They're on the next five pages, those are just brainstorming during class. I do the real work later."

On those five pages were comic strips, each one labeled for a day of the week. All of them featured a character that could only be Professor Port, if his weapon and moustache were any indication, though his figure was a bit less round.

"I listened to his stories, and I thought they were pretty cool, so I drew them."

Nora, who had successfully achieved naptime in that class, inquired, "Wait, you actually listened to his tales? And _liked_ them?"

"Well, yeah." She shrugged, not seeing anything weird with that. "He was a hero, and I like happy endings."

On the last panel for each page was a small town with faceless people, human and Faunus alike, cheered for the triumphant Huntsman. Noticing that detail, Jaune briefly sent Blake a smug, knowing look, only her to roll her eyes in response.

Having read a comic or two at his partner's behest slash coercion, Ren asked, "These look like they're complete. In what way are they not finished?"

"Yes, these are made with a good amount of skill. They are shaded in very well." Pyrrha praised her fellow redhead's work.

The artist of the exhibit clammed up after letting out an adorable little whine like a puppy, looked away and fidgeted a bit. Yang answered for her in a teasing tone, "Oh, those ones are done. There are some on the back pages that are quite interesting. It's what she was working on before I caught her when I called for dinner."

Ruby kept mumbling to herself behind the group, "It's not ready" over and over like a corrupted song file, hugging her chest and rocking on her feet ever so slightly. Jaune, taking notice, closed the sketchpad instead of indulging in their collective curiosity.

"Tell you what, Ruby. Why don't you finish it?"

"Really?" She asked, voice hopeful.

"Sure, if it means that much to you. Oof!" Ruby grabbed him for a tight hug, thanking him profusely.

"I'll be back in a few minutes!" She promised before snatching her work back and dashing to her workspace, leaving rose petals in her wake. A few seconds later, she dashed back out, took a few cookies, and disappeared again, leaving a sign that read **'DO NOT DISTURB, YANG!'**

"That was… nice of you." Weiss, who had stayed quiet thus far, commented warily.

"Why is that so surprising? I can do nice." Jaune protested her lack of faith in his character.

"Others might beg to differ, as your performance this afternoon points to the contrary." Blake quipped, but she didn't disapprove of Sky Lark getting what people like him deserve.

"Well, those others can go fuck themselves. No one can be liked by everyone." Jaune rewarded himself a cookie, still warm for the oven, baked to be soft and chewy yet retaining the slightest crunch, with the diameter as large as his hand, and as thick as his pinkie finger. "I'm aware of my anger issues, but I have learned to keep them for combat only. As for the taunts, words are as sharp any weapon, and often leave deeper scars then what can be left on flesh."

After clearing the table, they waited for the illustrator to return by snacking on what cookies remained from Ruby's initial raid. Nora tried to plead with Yang to sate her curiosity and tell her what she would see, but Yang kept quiet with a small smile of innocent pride.

Ruby dashed out much happier due to her work being complete. Jaune knew the feeling well. It was like when he was stuck on a boss. It would be an irritating itch on his mind, constantly reminding him of its presence until it was finished, prompting the rush of satisfaction of achieving a goal.

"Thanks again for waiting. I wanted to try something new, so… here you go!" She ripped out six pages and placed them on the cleared table, helping herself to the rest of the cookies. "These cookies are _soooo_ good by the way, Jaune."

In these comics, Jaune was the main character, as they depicted his two confrontations of the day. Two pages were dedicated against the Grimm, while the other four were for when he fought against half of team CRDL.

The quality was a league above the previous drawings, making them look like quick, rough sketches in comparison. The art style looked like a manga, but with a slight amount of shading that was more in common with comic books. She captured the little facial emotions accurately, even if she couldn't possibly have seen them all from her perspective.

But the most prominent feature was the dark red in watercolor paint, boldly popping on the page. The Grimm's eyes and bone markings, Jaune's scarf, and the 'blood' were very eye catching, but didn't demand all of the attention.

Overall, Jaune on page looked like a menacing predator, but less so in the flesh, as he was smiling in fond appreciation. "These are superb."

"Really? What about the red paint? I ran out of pencil, but I didn't think that it would be a good fit, even if I had some. I haven't done much with color."

"Really really." He reaffirmed his approval and appreciation.

"Yeah, what he said!" Nora parroted, with the others saying other forms of praise.

Her sister picked her up form behind and squeezed her in a hug. "Ooh, I'm so proud of you! See, I told you they'd like them."

"YAAANG! Put me down." She feverishly waved her arms and legs, making an amusing scene of sibling love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few floors down below their merriment, the atmosphere was less jovial in one dorm room occupied by Team CRDL.

In the middle of the room was a pacing Cardin, looking deep in thought. At their desks by the wall, Dove and Russell sat in their chairs quietly watching him. But Sky wasn't looking at them. He sat on the side of his bed, his head hanging from the shame of the bitter taste of defeat. Whilst Thrush had the dignity, if one could call it that, of being beaten quickly, Sky had been humiliated. But a little voice wriggled in his mind, _'Then again, none of what Arc said had been wrong.'_

He had expected Cardin to yell or discipline him in some form, but surprisingly, he did not. Perhaps he was coming up with what to say?

The team leader stopped pacing. "All right, let's recap. Today didn't quite go as expected." That prompted a scoff from the Mohawk wearing green.

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one." He deadpanned. "Sky, how the hell could you lose? You got wrecked, man!"

Said 'wreck' glared at his partner. "Didn't see you do any better. He was a lot more skilled than we expected."

Dove sided against the Mohawk. "Russ, you have _no_ room to talk. Your little outburst made our reputation dip lower if you had kept your mouth shut. Besides, I'm blameless in all of this. Cardin gave us extra work, and any disciplinary action lowers our reputation as well."

"Enough squabbling." Cardin ordered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "All right, this was a setback, but a minor one. Yes, we underestimated him, but we must look at the positives."

"What positives?" Russell couldn't see any silver lining. "Dude proved that he could fight, despite his… handicap. Our claim has lost all credibility."

Cardin sighed, "Only _one_ of them has, dumbass. With the oral report form Goodwitch, that'll no longer be an option, depending on whom we select. We'll just have to find the weakest examples possible. However, we can still attack his character. He was extremely aggressive, almost beastly in ferocity one might say, and we can use that." He then asked rhetorically, "After all, what kind of protector of humanity can he be if he's so vicious to a comrade?"

Rubbing his chin, Dove added his thoughts on the matter, "It could work, if we posted an edited video of the fight, with the right comments to influence the conversation."

The defeated boy in blue shook his head, "It's not going to work."

"Why not? No one will know we posted it. We'll just be anonymous students concerned with the Humanity's safety."

"It won't be anonymous. He will know. He knew about the first video, and I'm pretty sure Goodwitch knew too. Why else would she not interfere?"

Cardin put a hand on his shoulder to end his panicked rambling, and stared at him with resolve. "Pull yourself together, man. He knew because _you_ told him. It's one of the oldest tricks in the book. Yes, he suspected us, but that was all." He stood up and let go. "However, you're right. We're not posting the video; it's too risky, and the spectators would poke holes in any gaps. Until another opportunity comes, all we will do is train and improve, so that next time he'll be the one beaten on the ground."

"Screw you guys, I am _not_ going back into the ring with that beast. You weren't down there with him! Why are you even trying to get rid of him? Just because your daddy said so?" It was Russell's turn to lose it. But this time, while beast is a derogatory term used for Faunus, it was not voiced with disdain, but with fear.

"You're damn right, because I can assure you, as terrified as you're acting right now, what you feel is nothing compared to the alternative. My father may not be a huntsman, but I once saw him make one piss himself with nothing but words, subtle threats, and eye contact. Failing him is _not_ something I can afford. If that wasn't enough to go against Arc, he casually spreads lies about-"

A knock on the door interrupted Cardin's tirade. Opening the door, three figures stood outside it. In the front was an attractive girl dressed to kill in a cocoa-brown top and a black cincher, with a belt with a crosshairs buckle and a black beret. As she lightly shoved Russell to the side, she strutted into the room on leather high-heeled boots, followed by two other guys.

The first had dark skin and messy copper hair with scars lining his arms. He wore a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and black jeans. His eyes looked to be pure white to imply blindness, but he appeared to move around well enough.

The second was very tall; standing at 7'0, with skin tanned a warm brown and shaved short black hair. He was wearing an open pale green robe on one shoulder fastened by a leather-armored belt over a black muscle shirt, and brown pants. Over his left arm was a 5-layer spaulder, and he also had bracers over his wrists, all in pale green.

It was a diverse trio, but each had a frown on their face, looking unhappy to see them. Before they could ask why they were here, the woman spoke chillingly with a sultry smirk, "So, you guys are Team Cardinal, right? Mind if we… have a word?"

"Yes?"

"That was rhetorical, Mohawk boy. We know who you are, or I wouldn't be anywhere near you bozos. What we _are_ here for, however, is an apology. So you sit down, shut up, and listen."

Gathering back his bluster, Dove asked, "Apologize for what? We've never met, and therefore couldn't have done anything to you."

She grabbed the handbag slung over her shoulder as it shifted into a large chain gun, the whirring barrels inches from his face.

"Ah bup bup!I said no talking." He sat down without another word, and the chain gun became a handbag once more. "There's a good boy. And you're wrong, because you've been messing with our teammate, a certain… rabbit Faunus. Her name's Velvet, in case you were wondering." The shorter male stretched his neck, letting out a few cringing pops.

' _Oh shit, not again.'_ Was on repeat in Sky's thought process. Seeing an opportunity to jump out of the fire, he gathered his wits and, "Please convey my sincerest apologies."

Hearing that he actually sounded genuine, she gave Sky a neutral passing glance, "So, what happened to you? Did your balls drop off when you were getting your ass handed to you, or did you trip running away from bad taste?"

"How did you-?" He began to ask how she knew what had happened, as none of the three were there, but the giant reached slowly into his robe and pulled out a scroll, handing it to the hellion in high heels.

Soon after, it began playing a video of him and Russell 'fighting' Arc; the same one that they had just decided to _not_ post.

"See, we wanted to have this little chat with you for a couple of days now, but Velvet had covered for your ungrateful asses, wanting to settle this without violence; such a sweet little pacifist, that one. We, on the other hand, are not so nice. Anyway, it's the end bit that caught our interest. See, Fox here…" pointing to her copper haired acquaintance, who kept frowning silently, "can read lips, and since one of you was giving you a taste of your own medicine, we wouldn't be decent teammates if a third party had all the fun. I'm sure you understand."

Glancing at her watch, her voice gained a chipper edge, "Well, look at the time. It's been fun though, let's not do this again sometime." Turning her back to the now thoroughly chastised team of first years as she strutted away, "Let's go, boys. It positively _reeks_ of beta male in here."

After they left, the green-clad Mohawk stared at the closed door as if to make sure they were gone, blinked twice, and asked, "What just happened?"

It had been an admirable power play, but Cardin had been mostly desensitized to such a blatant attempt at intimidation over the years. Still, he recognized that they were likely out of his league, getting a good feel for their strength. Seeing yet another obstacle, Cardin merely stated, "A change in plans, but let's shelf that for now. We've got work to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night continued, with only Blake and Jaune awake to experience it. Yang had been up with them a few minutes ago, but she had called it a night after killing the One Reborn on her second try. Her frustration of dodging the Bell Maidens' fireballs, only to realize that there were stairs to their positions after the boss had been destroyed were too much to not rage quit, stomping away to sleep off her chagrin. ' _But is it a rage quit if it's after a victory?'_

That left the two sitting on the couch reading. They had no wish to disturb their roommates with the light necessary for their pastime, and there was better lighting where they were. With the last page completed, Jaune closed his book, ready to turn in. "Well, that was a good read. Night Blake."

She hummed in response, but before he made it half way to his room, "Jaune?"

"Yes?" Turning around, he saw that she wasn't looking down into the pages, so it seemed that she wanted to talk. He walked back to sit down on the couch.

"Can you please stop the cat puns?" They had begun to irritate her, especially since he gave her a subtle look as he said most of them.

He smiled at her question. "Of course. All you had to do was ask, but you should be thanking me. I'm preparing you for Yang's puns when she learns of your heritage. Speaking of, you plan on unwrapping any time soon? I'm not trying to rush you, I promise, nor will I go against your wishes on this matter. It's just that the sooner this happens, the less chance that something will go wrong. Best to do it quick, like ripping off a band-aid."

"I know, but I wanted to get to know everyone better before I do so to gauge their possible reactions. So far, it's a lot better than I had ever imagined possible. I have the suspicion that you're partner knows, but she hasn't said anything, and she appears to be firmly against CRDL's bigotry. However, I'm not sure about one of the others."

"Who, Weiss?" It was a fair assumption, given her family's history and a less than stellar first impression.

"Ren, actually." Jaune hadn't expected that, and she commented on his surprise. "Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you. I can't get a good read on the guy."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Guy's good-natured and prefers to just go with the flow. How do you think he's been with Nora as long as they say?"

As if summoned by speaking of him, the teen in question shambled out of his room, a dazed look in his eyes. "You all right there, man?"

"Need… pills… or she'll never…" Ren appeared to be so exhausted that he could barely string a sentence together. According to him, Nora had days where she was too energetic to sleep, and if she couldn't, then there was no way that he would be able to. So he gave her medication so that they could both get a proper night's rest.

As he dragged himself back to his room, Jaune whispered to Blake, "Watch this."

"Hey Ren, Blake and I were wondering, how do you feel about Faunus?"

Ren didn't seem to react, merely answering as he devolved into yawns and groans, "Don't care… actions… more important… Nora _aaaa_ … _pills_." That was the last the two on the couch could hear before the door closed behind him.

After they had the room to themselves once more, "Well then, I'd say you've gotten your answer. There's a reason sleep deprivation is a form of interrogation. Plus, he won't remember any of this. I've tried it before."

It was how he found out that the magenta streak in his hair was actually natural.

"Right. Now all that's left is the right moment. They're not going to be upset that I hid what I am? It's not like I can just walk in tomorrow and say 'Hey everyone, I'm actually a Faunus; thought you should know.' " She didn't understand how he was so offhand about her deception.

"Well, it's not like you lied, per se. They just didn't ask, and you're free to quote me on that. Besides, it's not like you're the only closet Faunus at Beacon. I'm sure you've noticed at least a couple of them." That she had, inwardly cursing how he made so much sense.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea." His grin as he mused another scheme was not very settling to her.

"Okay, hear me out." He adopted a more placating posture to lower her uneasiness. "I'm not forcing you to do anything. But if you do this, I'll throw in something special."

Still a bit suspicious, she tentatively asked, "What did you have in mind?"

As Jaune outlined his idea, she thought he might be more insane then he let on. But once he added the carrot, Blake could help but feel tempted by what felt like a rare opportunity, much as she tried to resist. He started to express his amusement at her inner struggle, the fiend, as the act of balancing the pros and cons must have been evident on her face based on how smug he looked.

"You nefarious bastard." He paid no mind to her insult, as it lacked any bite as she stood up.

"Only non-literally. So does that mean yes?" He asked.

Hearing the blatant curiosity, the raven haired Faunus decided that a little payback was in order. Turning back to him with an inviting gaze and a wink, "I suppose you'll have to wait and see."

Realizing that the kitten finally took the bait and had begun to play, Jaune felt even more satisfied. "I eagerly await with antici-" She closed the door behind her, cutting the conversation to a close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter End**

For the CF(V)Y entrance, I saw some artwork of the team depicting such a scenario and I couldn't resist.


	12. Curious Manias

A/N: Good news everyone! This is the last chapter that I've rewritten, and next chapter will be venturing onto new territory.

Also, I swear that I didn't plan on the four-day release plan to fall on Christmas, but let's just call it a happy coincidence, shall we?

 _ **SHOWTIME!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 12: Curious Manias**

XXXX Spring M1 W2 D6, 83 AVA XXXX

Pyrrha awoke in the late morning from the sunlight steaming through the gap in the drapes. Usually, Jaune wakes everyone up at dawn for morning exercise, but judging by the position of the sun through the window after sliding open the red drapes, it was about 09h. _'Maybe he's giving us a cheat day. It's good to relax every once in a while.'_

She paused as she heard rustling from Jaune's bed. _'That's strange, he's usually up long before this.'_ Checking, she found him still fitfully asleep on his stomach. Deciding to wake him, she reached to gently jostle his shoulder. Upon making physical contact, his right arm reached and gripped her tightly by the throat before she could react, lifting her until her toes could barely touch the ground. His other hand stretched out to form a claw, a malevolent glow encasing his flesh. For a brief moment, she could see a feral gleam as they made eye contact.

As soon as it happened, it was over as she was released when Jaune gained full awareness of their situation. "Oh shit, Pyrrha, my apologies. It's a reflex. I didn't mean OH SHIT!" From his sudden movement and reaching off the bed, he lost his balance and fell to the floor, landing on his hands and feet like a cat in a pushup position, tangled in his sheets, before springing up to a standing position.

Seeing the sincerity of his remorseful apology, she shook her head, "It's fine. I am guilty of doing the same in the past. Another aftereffect of your training?"

As he nodded, "Yeah, it became a habit to be attacked while I slept or on the rare occasion when I slept in. Last incident happened with Blake during the change in watch."

"Is there an… easier way to wake you up?" Pyrrha asked. She didn't blame him for subconscious reflexes, but she didn't want for them to be paranoid around each other. It's likely that the reason why this hadn't happened before in reversed positions is because he used that curious bell of his.

As Jaune put on a forest green tank top, he replied, "A light hand on an arm without shaking usually works. You?"

"Top of the head, same thing." He nodded in acknowledgement. "Good to know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to… " Bringing his hand to his chest, he seemed to jolt with tension. He patted his chest a couple of times for some reason, before beginning to search the room, asking to himself repeatedly, "Where is it?"

"Jaune?" He seemed to ignore her query, his searching of his bed becoming more fervent, sheets nearly sent airborne. "No, no, no, _no_ …"

"Jaune? What are you looking for?" She asked a bit more insistently.

"My pendant. Looks like a silver eye with a jewel in the center. I know it's in the room _somewhere_." He finally responded, lifting his pillow hoping in vain to find it there.

Pyrrha decided to help him look for it, as it must be important to him, although how he was so certain it was in the room she did not know. Almost immediately she spotted the item he described on his desk. Though it held orphic artistry, and was beautifully crafted with the unique jewel capturing her attention, it brought back her suspicion, borderline certainty, of Jaune being pagan. Though she had invited him to join her for evening Mass at the on-campus chapel, he politely declined with a smile, saying that he preferred prayer outside confinement. She wished to discuss with him what she and Ruby had overheard when he talked with Blake, but she was indecisive as to how to begin.

"Captivating, isn't it?" He asked, startling her from her borderline trance to reply, "Yes, especially the jewel. It looks flawlessly spherical and it has an amazingly vibrant, yet also pale gleam; I've never seen anything like it." Handing it to him, Jaune thanked her for finding it as he hung it around his neck.

"As far as I know, it's one of a kind. Now how did you get there?" He seemed to ask the pendant, the silver impossibly lackluster in the sunlight.

"Maybe you were really tired? When did you go to sleep last night?" She brushed aside her partner talking to an inanimate object as she checked her scroll, "It's almost 09h30. You're usually up at dawn." She neglected to mention the part where he's frequently been the last one to sleep, as she sometimes hears him come in at night.

"No later than usual, and I wasn't so tired that I would forget." He seemed to let the issue go. "Ah, it doesn't matter; let's see if I can scrounge up some breakfast. I'm more surprised that no one else came in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The others had not waited on him to start their day. To be honest it was a bit relieving, as he didn't want their lives outside of school to completely revolve around him.

Blake, who sat on the couch reading, told the pair where the others had gone. Weiss had gone to the library, both to research something as well as to drag Ruby along with her to quiz her for any gaps in her education from skipping ahead by two years. Jaune chuckled when Blake explained further that Ruby had literally asked for it, but did not expect such passion from the cold, white snow. Nevertheless, Jaune respected their initiative.

Nora had likewise brought her partner out in tow, but to the dining hall for pancakes galore as well as a workout if her excited chatter was any indication.

That only left Yang, who had decided to sleep in, taking the lack of a ringing bell as quote, "permission by omission" to slack off, however mumbling and mildly coherently she had said it.

Jaune nodded, thanking her for the update. "Cool. So Pyrrha, up for some hand to hand after breakfast?"

"That sounds lovely!" She answered a bit too quickly, and realized it soon after. Clearing her throat, "Yes, I could use some improvement in that area." In her defense, she did have a virtually foolproof method to rearm herself on the off chance that she was disarmed.

After both of them ate a quick bowl of oatmeal and dried fruit, Jaune headed out to the patio. However, Pyrrha paused by the couch. "Just, uh, give me a minute please."

"Sure, I'll wait outside." He paid her hesitation no mind as he picked up his ringing scroll to answer a call. As he went outside to talk to whoever was on the other side, she sat next to the raven-haired girl.

"Are you all right, Blake? You seem tense." Blake didn't look comfortable sitting there, hugging her legs with a book propped up on her knees when she normally laid back or down over a pillow in a more relaxed pose. The whole time Pyrrha and Jaune had been in the room, she had not heard one crinkle to indicate the turning of a page.

The reader must have been distracted because judging by the quick turn of her head; she hadn't notice the redhead approach until she sat down. "I'm just… thinking."

"If there's anything I can do to help, let me know, all right?" She offered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Blake softly shook her head, her posture relaxing slightly. "Appreciated, but this is something I need to figure out and do for myself."

"I'm sure it will turn out for the best." The Spartan walked away, seeing Jaune end the call.

"Have fun sparring." Blake gave the top of her raven head a light scratch.

Such a thing was not to be, as Jaune rushed back in with a scowl. "Change of plans; Ozpin asked to see Ruby and me in his office."

As Jaune dressed for combat, he called out, "Blake, could you wake Yang up? He didn't say why, but we might have a mission today." He walked out to pick up the hat resting on his chair.

"I'll call the others to get ready, just in case." Pyrrha said to offer her assistance, her voice holding a mite of despondency.

He thanked her politely as he walked out the door. Jaune could hear the way she had said it, and the way he shut the door behind him conveyed his similar negative thoughts loud and clear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune met up with Ruby, looking a bit dusty, in front of the elevator leading to the Headmaster's office, who looked much more pleased to have been called, a look of relief like she had escaped some dire fate.

As the elevator ascended, Ruby looked at Jaune and saw him scowling. "You okay, Jaune? You seem a bit upset. Did you not sleep well last night?" Ruby inquired.

He took a deep breath and relaxed. "I'm fine, but Ozpin called _right_ before I was gonna have a hand to hand session with Pyrrha."

"Oh" She responded, before offering the consolation, "You can still do it after."

"True, but I'm still a bit miffed at the delay. Seriously, between the packed arenas and training rooms, and the academic work, it seems like the cosmos itself is preventing a good fight happening between just the two of us." Goodwitch had previously said that it wouldn't be a problem, but they were lucky enough to have a larger than average class, as well as the upper years taking up space to regroup after their end of year winter break. If her answers to his inquires were valid, they would have more open time to train very soon once everything settled down. As it stood, the little time they did get was for full team practice.

' _Ah, there's nothing like a good-natured rant to get things off the chest.'_ Ruby seemed to agree with the thought because she giggled a bit at his expense. As it turns out, he had said that part out loud.

"So, were you having fun studying before you got the call?" Jaune asked.

"Eh, it wasn't too bad at first. Turns out I wasn't too far behind. I guess living with an older student and two teachers helped. Then she got all, 'Well then, your assistance would be helpful for a side project' before we started going through really old, dusty tomes in the reference section. So booo-riiing!" As if she still had one of those tomes opened in front of her, she sneezed. "I hate dust. Not Dust, the fancy glowy magic stuff, but…"

"I know what you meant, but I think both types make you sneeze." He jestingly referred to her explosive entrance into his life. They stepped out when to door opened, not paying attention as he continued his train of thought. "Really, why did the people who first found the stuff call it Dust anyway? It doesn't look like that naturally until it's refined. It's like they were asking for people to be confused. Did they expect people to automatically hear the capital D?"

"Another thing lost and forgotten to time, I'm afraid. Perhaps a mistranslation is the culprit?" It wasn't Ruby who answered, but the Headmaster sitting at his desk, staring at them with the same patient, sagely visage, and he wasn't alone.

Two other teenagers familiar to Jaune were also there. One was the pale guy in the purple hat, dressed now in a tailcoat suit that matched… somewhat. It was a good outfit, at its core, but several parts of the ensemble clashed horrendously. His shoulders were adorned with golden tasseled epaulettes. The lime green waistcoat had this hexagonal pattern, and if his burnt orange dress shirt were any brighter he'd need his sunglasses, which he had left back in his room because of the thick fog obscuring the land. In total, he looked more like a circus ringmaster than a Hunter. ' _Then again, since we're encouraged to wear colorful stuff, top marks for effort I suppose'_

The girl, however… "Coco, is that you?" He asked rhetorically, knowing full well who she was.

She gave him a cocky half smile, eyes obscured by her own shades. "Who else? But let's save the reunion and introductions for later. Business before pleasure and all that."

With the greetings wrapped up, Ozpin began. "Mister Arc, Miss Rose, thank you on arriving on such short notice. In light of the tragedy during your Initiation, I felt it apropos that you be given the opportunity to avenge your colleagues."

"Just a quick question, and by no means is this a complaint." Jaune clarified before asking, "If you wanted our teams for the mission, why are two higher-year students here?"

The pale guy, languidly shaking his head, expounded in a silvery voice, "Firsties always get supervision, and in this case, that would we us. Standard procedure, I'm afraid. You would normally get a fully licensed Hunter, but since this is relatively low-key…"

With their presence explained, the headmaster continued, "Your mission is to return to the Emerald Forest for a search and destroy level 3 mission, possibly 4 if complications arise." Clicking a holographic button on his desk, pictures of recon detailed the two scenes. "These are the recordings of the two scenes taken by a Recon Corps scout."

Examining the photos, Ruby quickly pointed out, "Well one of them is clearly a Nevermore, based on the pinions embedded in the ground. Did they wander too close to its nest?" The question was aimed more at herself based on the inflection. She was professional in her observations and decorum. Jaune, looking at the other scene, however, was not.

"Were they freaking blind? Did they not see the warning sign, or warning painting to be more specific?" He curtailed his cursing due to the presence of authority.

"I believe it was more of a case of overconfidence." Ozpin answered.

"So just stupid then." Jaune callously surmised.

"Jaune, don't speak ill of the dead." Said his co-leader sternly, an unusual shift in mood.

"It's what they get for rushing in what's clearly a Deathstalker lair without a plan of action. Probably got entranced due to their carelessness." He didn't know or understand why she was defending them, but a known Grimm occupying territory so close to Beacon was odd.

Ozpin cut off their minor argument before it might have escalated, "In addition, these two will be accompanying you strictly for observational purposes. I'll leave the remaining logistics to you. Good hunting." With a small smile to exhibit his laissez-faire disposition, he turned his chair to look out the window and take a sip form his mug, a sign of dismissal the four heeded.

Once the elevator closed, Jaune asked, "So was it just me or does Ozpin's chair look a bit phallic?" Which unexpectedly generated giggles from his second in command.

Seeing his perplexed look, as she seemed to play the part of an innocent girl authentically, Ruby countered with, "What? I'm 15, not 5." ' _Despite Yang's wishes.'_ She didn't say that last part aloud, being in an enclosed space with two strangers and a guy with enhanced senses.

"Fair enough. So Coco, I see that you like the beret. I told you that it would work."

Quick to retort, "And I see that you finally got an upgrade" Coco gave him an up and down look of inspection, twirling her dyed caramel lock of hair. "Good for you. Hoodies are definitely not your style, but I'd take that over Ringmaster Barley over here."

The still unnamed teen in purple quipped with thick sarcasm, "Ooh, what a scathing snub. Definitely haven't heard _that_ one a million times. Who wrote your material? The quiet brooding guy, Mister Walking Tall, or the nervous little b…" Coco interrupted him with a hard poke to the chest and an irritated stance.

"Watch it, you circus reject. At least my teammates can still show their face in public." That seemed to strike a nerve as the jester's eye twitched in a momentary lapse in control.

"Too far, size queen." He replied with a wide, sinister grin that reminded the other three of Jaune, gripping his cane hard enough to crinkle his lavender-dyed leather gloves.

Thinking something was about to start, the two first year students took a step back, with Jaune wishing that he had some popcorn at that moment, but he had to fight a smile from the entertainment. His companion, on the other hand, looked nervously back and forth, not liking conflict of this nature between comrades.

Seeing the doors open, but with the two still glaring daggers at one another, Jaune cut in, "All right, I'm gonna have to cut in through your weird foreplay, but I've got shit I'd rather be doing right now. You two can hate-fuck all you want later, and more power to you. Excuse me." He strode between the two; heading towards the cliffs to wait for the others, followed by an uncomfortable Ruby huddled in her cloak.

Both blink at the interruption, before shaking with poorly repressed mirth as they followed. Coco whispered after she had calmed down, "See, I told you that he'd be funny."

"Did you… hehe… see the look on Little Red's face? Probably thought that… pfft… we were gonna rip each other's throats out or something."

"Yeah." Coco sighed from nostalgia. "Reminds me of CFVY's first mission. Must be a tradition or something to make newbies nervous."

"You failed, by the way!" From up front, Jaune called back to them, having heard every word.

"Damn it, I forgot about his good hearing."

"By the way, you've got a good sense of these things, is…" Jaune could not hear the rest, as the anonymous Hunter whispered close to her ear, nor would he give Coco the satisfaction of turning around to blatantly eavesdrop and quell his trifling curiosity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took about fifteen minutes for the others to meet up at the launch pads overlooking the Emerald Forest, currently shrouded in grey. Below them, only the tower's roof of the ancient husk of an outpost spanning the chasm was visible.

"All righty then." Jaune spoke up cheerfully, "Simple mission today. All we need to do is find the two Grimm that killed the other teams and kill them back. We're separating to get this done ASAP, as they're on near opposite directions. We've programmed the pads to send us each about half way to from their last known location. Any questions?"

"Ooh, ooh, I do!" Nora jumped with her hand raised, before pointing to the two extras with both hands, "Who are they?"

"Supervisors, babysitters, or whatever else you choose to call it. Apparently it's standard procedure for first years on missions." Jaune shrugged indifferently.

"Now now, there's no need to be rude, stud. Introduce us." Coco cut in with a honeyed tone.

After a heavy sigh, "This is Coco, leader of team CFVY (Coffee), and…" Briefly frowning in thought, "Hang on, I didn't get your name."

With a modulated chuckle, the unknown said, "No need to worry, I shall do it myself." After clearing his throat at an unnecessarily loud volume, "Ladies and gentlemen, you have the distinct pleasure of being in the presence of the one, the only, Jack Napier! Illustrious leader of team JORN (Jack-O'Lantern)!" His introduction was as loud and boisterous as his attire, giving a dramatic bow.

"Pay no attention to this grandstanding idiot." Based on the widening of her ever-present smirk, Coco took more than a little satisfaction in raining on his parade. "Party pooper" was his muttered reply.

"O- _kaaay_ " was Yang's response, following up with, "So what's our catch of the day?"

Ruby said with a touch of disappointment, "Team RWBY got the Deathstalker."

"Why so glum?"

"Because Jaune cheated and JNPR got the Nevermore." She whined adorably.

"Tell me, how does one cheat a coin toss?" He rebutted, pointing out her flawed logic.

Dramatically pointing at him accusingly, "I don't know, but I will find out."

"You do that." He responded blandly to the challenge before remembering to say, "Oh, one last thing. We'll rendezvous at the altar ruins north of here where we got picked up after Initiation. Did I miss anything?" He looked to Coco, the last question addressed to her.

Coco slid next to him and grabbed him in a one-armed hug, the other holding her handbag. "Just that I'm tagging along with you. Unfortunately, that leaves you four ladies with Jack-off." Jaune just shrugged her off, rolling his eyes at her antics as he touched a button on the screen of his scroll to activate the pads, launching his team into the air and vanishing in the fog.

"WHEEeee~!" Nora's squeal of joy faded in the distance.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Jack asked, seemingly taking no offense to the nickname since he was still smiling.

"Sure, as soon as it stops being funny. Don't worry ladies, he's harmless" was her parting statement before she launched off after the other four.

"Well, that's reassuring." Blake commented. Harmless wasn't the best choice to describe a Huntsman, even one in training.

"Well then! Guess that leaves you four lovelies with me on delightful stroll in the woods. I can already tell that this bug hunt be oodles of fun."

His flirtatious tone garnered a disgusted 'Uggh!' from Weiss and Yang in a rare agreement, to which Jack replied with sass, "Oh please, don't flatter yourselves. None of you are my type. So, now that the playful banter's out of the way, away~ we… _go_." In reverse order as the other launch, Jack flew into the air and was quickly followed by team RWBY.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The quartet, plus one guy skulking behind them from a distance, was keeping conversation light in both interpretations of the word. They needed to keep an eye out for any dangers, and stuck to positive conversation bits. Though the soft discord of nature and wildlife was a good indication that there weren't any Grimm in their immediate vicinity, they remained ready for that to change in an instant.

The conversation had been primarily commandeered by Yang, injecting humor as she appointed herself in charge of morale. She had tried a few jokes, but they met an unappreciative audience. So she tried another approach…

"So, how do you think they know each other?" Wording the question vaguely on purpose to reel them into another pastime of hers, gossip.

"Who?" Hook, line and sinker, the blonde caught the Blake by the bow, figuratively of course.

"Jaune and Coco, of course. I know her from Signal, and she seemed familiar and quite comfortable with boss man. Ideas?"

"Can't we just ask him?" Ruby asked.

"Don't be such a buzz kill. Besides, he's not here right now. So we could go back to my comedic genius, _or_ we can have fun speculating about possible competition for your first crush. Are they childhood friends? Estranged lovers? Come on." No dice, apart from Ruby's by this point habitual denial.

"You seem to be doing enough brainstorming for all of us." Weiss commented, uninterested in the current topic of discussion. "And so many big words like inane and estranged, good for you." She added a touch of condescension that came far too easily.

"Joke well crafted." It was a lot easier for Yang to socialize how she wanted to with her friends from Signal due to familiarity and being fellow extroverts. ' _Speaking of which, I should meet up with them. Haven't really talked with them since we arrived.'_

However, for the moment the outgoing extroverted blonde felt that she had to try with those closest to her in proximity; a socially awkward sibling on a good day, a bookish introvert, and an isolated, frigid rich girl. "I have so much to teach the three of you." She sighed thinking about the task she was placing upon herself, but she was no quitter.

"As much as I would _love_ to hear the continuation of your chat about cute boys, you ladies can gossip and paint each other's nails later. We're here." Jack spoke up for the first time since they landed, fiddling with something in his inner jacket pocket.

A few hundred yards away in front of them was a cave, identical to the one shown in the photos, down to the crude drawings of stick figures and a scorpion figure on the right side of the entrance. The entrance had been widened recently, as evidenced by the stone fragments dusting the ground in front of it.

"How did they _possibly_ think, 'Oh this looks like a good place to sleep for the night?' " Weiss asked with heavy skepticism.

"That sounds like something Jaune would say." Blake commented, earning a 'humph' from the heiress.

"He did say something along that line of thought." Ruby corroborated, still holding her weapon in its compacted rifle form and fixing her sights on the dark entrance. "But I'm wondering more about _how_ and _why_ has a Deathstalker this old remained this close to Beacon without anyone doing anything about it?"

"That I can answer, Hoodie." Jack cut in. "I came across this cave in my Initiation with my partner, and I asked old Ozzy afterwards. He responded with something about knowing one's limits, or some equally boring philosophical idiom. That, and they don't typically leave their caves. Rule of thumb; so as long as they're not poked, they don't poke back." Which explained the graffiti warning.

The four then discussed their plan of attack for how to deal with a foe that could very well be the biggest, oldest Grimm any of them have ever faced. Yang lamented that Nora wasn't here. If she was, they could pull off the same strategy they used on the Onigumo with the shape charge.

The cave looked to be too small for them to fight effectively, especially Ruby with her scythe. It had likely been tunneled out deeper in to make room for the growing Grimm, but it was deemed too hazardous to assume that it would be large enough for them as well. That wasn't even considering the most lethal weapon in the monster's arsenal.

Once a Deathstalker reached a certain age, its stinger emitted a golden light that had a hypnotic effect in darkness. It was believed to be the main reason why they stayed in their caves for extended periods of time. If passersby weren't prepared, they would be literally walking into its embrace.

After a few minutes, with their plan ready to be implemented, Ruby declared with cheer, "All righty team, let's move out!"

Looking around, Blake asked, "Where's Napier?"

"Don't be silly, he's right… there." Their supervisor had vanished without a trace.

"Where'd he go?" They started to search the area for him, but their efforts proved fruitless.

"It's fine, this is our mission anyway. We just…" Blake started to refocus their attention on the task at hand, but became distracted by a faint scraping noise coming from behind her. Turning around, she could see a small glint in the distance, but it didn't look like anything nefarious. She walked away without another word to investigate. _'Just a quick check can't hurt. Probably something someone had left behind. It'll do no one good to just leave it here. Waste not, want not.'_

The grey around her faded to black, but her gaze was firmly locked on her target of interest. As she approached, it seemed to grow brighter and after a minute she could see its curved tear shape standing just above eye level with a gentle bobbing motion that composed a low, steady hum that soothed her. She could hear someone call out behind her, but it wasn't important enough to look back. It could wait until after she found out what it was that drew her here to this respite. _'Perhaps I can just rest for a while. I've been running for far too long.'_

As she took another step, the shattering of glass startled her out of her musing. On instinct, she looked down, away from the source of the golden glow to spot the cause of the noise, and in that moment she immediately felt fear that something was wrong. She could see just fine in the cave due to her excellent night vision, and she had just stepped on a pair of glasses. _'Wait, cave?'_

"BLAKE, GET DOWN!" The voice behind her, once almost muted, was now loud and clear.

The shout cleared the previously unnoticed haze clouding her mind, and she ducked in time to feel a whoosh of air rather than the large object that made it. The blast of a shotgun echoed in the cave and the bright projectile impacted above her, drawing out a sharp chittering from what could only be the Deathstalker. Without looking up, not trusting herself to resist the hypnotic trance, she fled back to the light. Forming a clone underneath her after she jumped, she used her imitation for an assisted jump to gain distance and quickly exit the cave she hadn't even perceived that she entered.

By the entrance, she passed Yang wearing her sunglasses. In their reflection, she could see the golden light once more, but now because of either her awareness of its origin, the glowing red markings below it, or from a brief glance in a reflection, it no longer had any mental hold on her. ' _How could I be so stupid?'_

For Blake, cursing her lack of preparation would have to be put on hold as it burst out of the cave. It was indeed the largest Grimm any of them had ever seen, with its stinger as large as any one of them. Patches of moss grew on its carapace, exemplifying its age. Battle marks also marred the bony exoskeleton, including a loosely hanging mandible. A spiraling gash furrowed around the wound deep enough to show black, almost appearing like a crude tribal tattoo.

"Blake, are you hurt?" Ruby asked in concern, to which Blake admitted, "Only my pride."

"We'll worry about that later." Yang put a pin in her self-pity session. "Weiss, Dust this bitch!"

Ignoring her teammate's crass signal, Weiss stabbed her rapier into the ground, ice formed on the ground, spreading rapidly and spiking upwards as it enveloped the scorpion's legs, snaring it for the moment while they retreated. With all of the loose rocks scattered about, it would be all too easy to lose their footing, so they decided to take the fight elsewhere, luring it to another wide, open space, as the trees would interfere. With their lack of intimate knowledge of their terrain, their destination was the rendezvous point a few miles away.

As fast as they were going, there was a brief concern that they would lose their prey, but the Deathstalker proved the accuracy of its name as it broke the ice encasing it and sped after them in quick pursuit. Despite standing still for often years at a time, there was one documented case where one had chased a retreating Huntsman for over a hundred miles across the deserts of Vacuo before its prey had been fortunate enough to run into reinforcements. If he hadn't been so lucky, it would have chased until he dropped from exhaustion, following the scent of despair and panic. Trees proved nearly ineffective in slowing it down, batting them aside with its monstrous pincers.

Within a few minutes, it was now within a hundred meters, virtually nipping at their heels. Every so often, Ruby or Yang would turn around just enough to give a few blind fire shots to taunt the creature if they got too close to one of the others. Ruby could easily outrun and avoid any charge, being the quickest, while Yang was the most durable and could tank the hit, leaving their two partners unmolested in their strategic retreat. A lucky shot from Crescent Rose even burst one of its eyes, though without the added icky special effects a certain friend of hers would have supplied.

With an insectoid shriek, it accelerated and made a beeline towards its crimson mark as she zipped through the trees. Finally the four, with Blake remaining hidden behind a tree, arrived at the destination of their mad dash, a wide-open meadow with tall, knee-high grass. No longer surrounding by thick forest, they could begin their execution, in both senses of the word.

Yang loudly charged the overgrown arachnid head on. Taking a page from Ren's martial arts, albeit with her own personal flair, she did not take its attacks head on. Instead, the boxing blonde parried them with blast-enhanced punches, using the oversized pincers' momentum against them. She kept her distance from its main body so it wouldn't give her a bug hug. "Could you hurry up, this guy packs a _punch_."

"Really? You're doing puns _now_?" Weiss shouted as she dodged a swing from its tail with a glyph-enhanced jump. She and Ruby tried to flank it and cripple its movements, but to no avail. Though its legs and sides lacked any significant amount of bone armor, its natural exoskeleton still proved durable enough to render their slashing effectively impotent. While Weiss did possess the required piercing power if she chose to enhance her blade with White Dust, its legs were too jittery and too small a target. Besides, it would be carelessly extravagant to be so wasteful on a secondary objective.

"If not now, when?" Yang replied, another voice and external stimuli to distract the Grimm, evading a thrust from its tail with a small hop, hitting the back of the tail with one of her rounds. "Could you hurry up, Blake? I've got about 30 seconds before I need to reload, and I think this guy likes me a bit too much to give me my space."

All three of them were diverting its attention so that their fourth member, who was now crouched in the high grass, could sneak behind it. She was now wearing Yang's aviators to avoid a repeat hypnotism. Though its effectiveness in the fog was lesser in pitch darkness, it still glowed faintly, forcing the girls to be cautious and avoid direct eye contact. With it fully invested in her rambunctious partner, Blake jumped and grabbed its tail just under the stinger, making it remember that it had four lights to snuff out. Locking herself in place with her legs, she took great pleasure in stabbing her cleaver with two hands repeatedly to sever the golden stinger as retribution.

With the Grimm now recognizing her as the primary threat, it began violently swinging its prehensile tail around to dislodge her, sending her flying towards a tree. Forming her third clone of the day, Blake jumped back towards the fight and switched with Ruby. Its efforts would only delay the inevitable, as the stinger hung loosely from its tail, decommissioning it as lustrous gold faded into dull lemon.

With a recoil-assisted jump, Ruby sped through the air, cleaving the tail as she past, doing the last bit of damage necessary to amputate the stinger as it fell point first, lodging into its carapace.

Seeing how easily it pierced the thick armor, Ruby shouted, "Yang! Use the stinger!" Their main plan was simply to take it out of the picture before wearing it down, but it proved durable enough to shrug off almost all of their attacks with ease.

"Far be it for me to ignore a golden opportunity. Weiss, give me an up and down!" On cue, two white glyphs formed; one below her feet to loft her in the air directly above the target, and another to plunge her straight down at near terminal velocity, leaving a trail of brilliant flames like a comet behind he with the activation of her semblance.

Yellow crashed onto gold, penetrating the carapace with explosive force. The nightmarish scorpion shook in its death throes, shrieking one last time before finally going still and slowly disintegrating into vapor.

Yang let out a post-victory cheer, "HA! Nailed it!" Doing a move like that reminded her of her earlier attempts in Signal to incorporate a blade component for this purpose, like that Stake Driver weapon that she favored immensely in Bloodborne. Unfortunately, like in the game, the final design was too bulky for her tastes, unable to properly compress into a civilian setting. Or rather, she could, but she was unable to find or afford a material of a sufficient durability that could withstand the impact of multiple semblance-enhanced punches _and_ also capable of folding with the rest of Ember Celica. In the end, she had focused on durability and had no regrets doing so after an incident when she almost lost an eye when a blade snapped.

Shaking her head free of thoughts of what could have been, she took a deep breath to fully appreciate how awesome the last minute had been. With her still posing on top of their defeated enemy, this entailed her taking a deep breath full of smoke, causing her to cough fiercely as she stumbled off, lest she take in more and make her condition worse.

"Yang, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, but her sister held out a hand for her to wait a bit while she felt like she was hacking up her lungs like she had pneumonia. Finally, she recaptured her breath and fought the urge to gag.

"Blegh! How did Jaune make this look pleasant? Feels like I inhaled a whole cigar!" Though the smoke had no dominant aroma at first, it quickly soured into the vilest stench she had ever experienced, and that is with human senses; passively enhanced by training and aura, sure, but human all the same. She could only imagine how horrid it must be for someone with Faunus lineage. _'How have I never smelled this before?'_

"How would you know that?" She asked with innocent curiosity, only for Yang to reply a bit too quickly to be considered casual, "It's just an expression."

Blake unwittingly provided a distraction when she vomited, arranging an opportunity to share that story never. She too tried to gain the ability to smell Grimm, and was paying the price.

After regaining her equilibrium, she shared Yang's sentiments. "He could have warned us they smell worse than death." With such staunch distaste and regret, the remaining two decided to hold off on following suit.

Seeing a joke would help lighten the mood, Yang joked, "Not to worry, it'll feel better soon vomit girl."

Blake, rather than a glare or a burst of denial, calmly walked over to the blonde and stared at her dead in the eye. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Blake said, "I will allow you to call me… Blakey, every now and then. But if you _ever_ call me that again I will shave you bald, have it fashioned into a scarf, and you will never be able to prove that it was I who had done so."

Not willing to call her bluff, the threatened just nodded with wide eyes. "Did you hear something?" Weiss asked, cutting the awkward silence short as they could now hear the crashing of fallen trees. Running towards the disturbance to investigate, the roar of an Ursa and the crackle of electricity entered the fray, along with a "YEE-HAW!"

As she suspected, the bear-like Grimm burst through the tree line, but it was not alone. As it collapsed to the ground dead, its passenger rolled off to the side, revealing its rider to be the one and only, "NORA VALKYRIE!" using her own name as a victory cry. "Oh hi there! When'd you get here?" Waving and shouting cheerfully as she ran to join them, with Coco now also running behind her to catch up, turning around to demolish a small pack of Beowolves that had been tailing her with rapid gunfire.

The four stared at her, processing what had just occurred. Finally, Blake asked to confirm the reality before them, "Did you just ride in on an Ursa?"

"Yes, indeed I did! I didn't want to miss out on all the fun." She explained, leaving more questions than answers.

"What do you-" Weiss began to ask for her to clarify on what she meant by fun, before she noticed that Ruby was no longer next to her, but instead inspecting Coco's handbag and asking its wielder about it. Though they were too far away to be audible, she suspected that her partner was babbling off every detail she could take note of. Honestly, her carefree exuberance was refreshing, and it gave her a brief ghost of a smile.

The caw of a Nevermore in the distance interrupted their festivities, still unseen even if the fog was beginning to clear. As though it was a herald, Nora's scroll began to ring the generic factory default tone, a monotone beeping.

"Uggh, I need to change that ASAP." She complained before answering it to silence the noise, "Hello~?"

" _Hold on, I've got her._ " Ren spoke on the other side of the call, though based on how faint voice and what he said; he must have been talking to someone with him. " _Nora, are you in position?"_ Ren asked with a raised voice.

"One sec!" Standing on top of the Magnhild's head, the shockwave of an expended grenade lobbed her to the top of the ruin and shifted her weapon to its grenade launcher form; aiming upwards in the direction she had come from. "ALL SET!" She yelled supposedly so that RWBY and Coco could hear her as well.

"Coco, what's going on? Where are the others?" Ruby asked, as she was perplexed about the recent course of events due to a lack of context.

Another croak from the Nevermore sounded before she could answer, being much closer than before as they could now see it in the sky half swooping, half falling right at them. Coco answered with a deliberate half-answer, "Oh, they're on their way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cloying mists added an eerie, bleak ambience, though the forest was still no less beautiful to team JNPR, plus one, than before. Jaune asked, "So, who's killed a Nevermore? Excluding Coco, of course." He added the last bit having seen her in action before.

After a trio of negatives, he continued, "Well, that makes four of us, then." Their cumulative inexperience with their future prey did nothing to temper his obvious enthusiasm. "Another one soon to be off the list."

"What list?" Nora inquired, "Like a shopping list? Oh, Ren, that reminds me. We need to go and get the stuff at the place."

Despite her lack of clarity, her companion understood what she meant. "We'll go after we're done here."

"As I was about to say, I have a long term goal of killing at least one of every known Grimm species." Jaune answered. "If there are more that are unknown, I'll just make them known before checking them off."

"Ambitious." Pyrrha commented. As far as she knew, there were very few that could lay claim to that achievement beyond drunken boasting. "So you want to travel? Many types are region-specific."

"Yep. So many in our profession limit themselves to one area, but I want to see it all, kill them all, et cetera." Jaune sighed in delight at the thought.

"All right there, reign in the murder boner." Coco quipped.

"Don't tell my murder boner what to do." He grumbled.

"Pfft, how hard can killing one of each be?" Nora asked.

"Ever heard of the game Pocket Monsters?" She had not. "Jade Cocoon?" Still nothing, and so Jaune continued listing from his vast mental library until Grimm Hearts got a positive response. "Oh, yeah, that's pretty fun."

"Well, worse than that."

"Oh man, you are screwed~!" The bomber giggled.

"Umm… do you and Coco know each other?" Pyrrha asked, wondering about the familiarity between the team leaders but waiting until Nora defused.

"Yeah." He answered simply, before clarifying; "Her team came to my hometown for a mission, which is a pretty popular spot to do so with semi-regular Grimm attacks. With Crow's Hill being a hotspot for Hunters, and the Town Guard, it's as close to training wheels as one can get in our line of work. Speaking of which, I knew I recognized Velvet. Good to know I'm not that crazy just yet."

"Who's Velvet?" Nora quizzed.

"The rabbit Faunus that Cardin and his flock were with yesterday. I'm usually good with faces, but no offense Coco, your teammate's a bit of a wall flower."

"None taken, but she likes it that way." She replied passively, asking, "What can you do?" with her body language.

"Get her to wear something besides all that brown." Addressing his team, "Long story short, Miss Adel here is a bit into fashion, and Mom took a liking to her. At that point, it'd be weird if we _didn't_ meet."

"As lovely as this trip down memory lane is, you still got a job to do. I've got plans in Vale." Coco reminded them, adding a selfish reason for her prodding.

A while later, the time passing quickly with them discussing what they knew of Nevermore Grimm, they encountered where the deceased team had last been known to be alive. Camping equipment littered the site; scorch marks and bullet holes marred the surrounding trees in all directions. Large feathers, a sign of the Nevermore's signature ranged attack embedded the ground, dried blood on more than one of them upon closer inspection. It was a grisly scene, and served as proof that the perpetrator was still alive.

"This battle damage doesn't make sense." Ren focused on the scorching, evidence of Fire Dust usage, and the bullets. "They were firing in all directions like they were surrounded. And based on the feather size, one that big could never have landed, or even come close to ground, without leaving noticeable destruction. Also, there are no furrows in the dirt or grass from its talons."

"Maybe they encountered a roaming pack like we did, and the emotion and noise drew out the nearby birdie?" Nora speculated.

"I don't think so." Jaune began to add his own observations. "If it was a bunch of Beowolves or something like that, then these ballistics don't support that. Way too many shots were missed."

Pointing in a northwest direction, "Look. A lot of it was aimed upwards, aiming for something in the trees. Spread out and we'll do a sweep; see if we find any other clues. The majority of damage was directed that way, so let's start over there." While they began, their observer strolled silently and watched them work.

It's a difficult task to track anything airborne. They don't leave tracks, and even if they had, that downpour a couple of days ago would have washed them away. However, if the bodies were carried away, then some more of the fallen team's effects might have in their stead. Their weapons definitely had because they had already been recovered.

Ren, the most agile of the four, speedily scaled and jumped up the trees, hopping from branch to branch to find any markings left by passing Grimm. The other three searched the forest floor.

It wasn't too long before Pyrrha found a large scrap of cloth hanging on a bush. Comparing it to a picture of the team, it was a match for what one of them was wearing at the time. A bit further in the same general direction, Nora found a scratched up grey wool cap snagged on a low hanging branch.

"So at least we know we're heading in the right direction." Jaune summarized, before looking up. "Ren! See anything up there?"

Replying in a calm, but unsatisfied timbre, "Nothing; no claw marks, scratches… Thirty meters ahead, your 1h."

Looking to where he directed, one bush had been disturbed. Something large had been dropped on it and then nearly pulled out by the roots in some sections. A torn and stained sandal was next to it. Sifting through the red-crusted shrubbery, they found a small clump of black feathers.

Holding one feather close to his face, Ren thought aloud, "Judging by the shape and size, I'd say this was from bird roughly three to four times the size of an average raven." Jaune looked at him questioningly, silently asking how he would know that. "I like birds, it's a hobby" was his answer.

"So what, they were picked up by a flock?" Nora asked.

"It would appear that way, yes. One must have struggled enough to be dropped here." Her partner concluded. "Technically, a group of black birds, including Grimm, is called a murder."

"Pfft, seriously?" Jaune asked disbelievingly, enjoying the joke. "Why?"

"Yes, because most of them are scavengers, eating carrion. Due to swarms of corvids appearing during and after battles, there is an old superstition that they were messengers of death to carry souls to the afterlife. This is also supported by another belief that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and scavengers go for the eyes first." With Ren lecturing on an eerie topic, Nora's face turned a bit green.

Pyrrha sympathized with the bomber's discomfort and asked, "Can we please talk about something else? Something a bit more pleasant."

"How about we figure out what carried them off and why? I've never heard of Nevermores this small before."

"Because they're not Nevermores, they're Quoths." Their tag-along spoke up, standing a few feet behind Nora.

"Quoths are a bit similar to their larger cousins, but they never get anywhere close in size or durability. They're a swarm type, and they ally with older Nevermores." Coco explained. "But I'm not getting paid to do Port's job. As an aside, you've been doing pretty good tracking so far." Adding a bit of praise for them at the end.

"Thanks. Would you be so kind as to handle the swarm?" Jaune asked, surprising the other four because he held an above average passion for killing Grimm, and to gift them to someone else seemed out of character. "I'm just being practical. If we're dealing with a swarm, then we need lots of rapid ranged dps to take them out efficiently, a category Pyrrha and I fall short."

Nora pouted and raised her hand to complain, "But I've got plenty. It's kind of my thing."

"Yes, but I'd rather you save it for the big boss. Even if you did, after the first few shots they'd just disperse and surround us like the last team." He explained.

"I don't know, why should I?" Coco asked flippantly. "I'm only supposed to supervise, after all."

"Yes, to supervise our conflict against a _Nevermore_." He emphasized the type of Grimm listed in the mission detail.

"Aah, a loophole." She caught on to his meaning, as the debriefing didn't account for other Grimm.

"Just so." Jaune gave her a devil's grin. "Besides, you look so bored, and you don't seem the type to dismiss an opportunity to wreak havoc with your BFG."

"My what?" She asked, not knowing what he meant by the acronym, until he pointed at her 'handbag'. "Oh. Well, when you put it that way, how could I say no?" She swaggered away with a smile.

"BFG?" Nora asked, which only made Jaune grin and say, "You'll see" to leave them in suspense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes of trekking a steep uphill later, they hid behind the thinning tree line. Peeking around, they could see the murder roosting on an outcrop packed so close together with an unnatural stiffness that if Jaune couldn't smell them, he might not have noticed them. At the top, where stone was visible, was a large gap, likely for the Big… Momma? Daddy? _'Argh, they don't have a gender, who cares?'_

All five took slow, deep, calming breaths to reaffirm their emotional training and to avoid ruffling any feathers until they were ready. With a steady calm and a few head nods, that time had come to pass.

Coco went first, her handbag expanded and opened fire, raining a storm of bullets upon the abyssal corvids and ripped them to shreds, along with their rocky roost. Team JNPR flanked her, in case she missed some and they got too close. While the majority was messily massacred in mere moments, over a dozen outliers from the other side scattered as predicted in the kicked up dust and aimed to converge upon them. The single targets were such easy shots for their firepower they might as well have been in a barrel. Jaune had shifted Evelyn into its rifle form and racked up four splats, losing to his bunkmate from a smaller 'clip' size. Ren had racked up the most kills with the advantage of having two guns.

Nora had spent that time staring at Coco's weapon and its capacity for mass destruction and whistled in appreciation. "Nice."

"Baby, you know it." She replied smugly with a wink, her dark brown eyes visible with her sunglasses drooped slightly, appearing to the other three as being unperturbed by the bursts of 'blood' from the ones Jaune had shot down.

"So what does BFG stand for?" Jaune replied to the bombardier's question with, "Big Fucking Gun" before he started laughing as he had a revelation.

"So that what Jack meant when he called you…" He began to explain his sudden outburst of humor, but stopped when the six-barreled Gatling gun was swiveled to point right in front of his face.

With a sickly sweet voice, she asked, "Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt you? Apologies."

"That." He spoke calmly as he finished his sentence, like he was discussing the weather instead of a massive gun pointed at him, scanning the skies for the big game, placing Evelyn back in her holster and actively confirming in his mind the additional weights of Orion, Brador, and Achilles secured on his person. "What, you thought I was going to be rude and parrot Napier? Shame on you." He wagged a finger at her lack of faith before pushing the gun out of his face with the same finger.

"That's what I thought. And her name is Sasha, by the by." They set up to wait for the guest of honor to arrive, relaxing but remaining alert and ready. "At least you still know how to show a lady a good time. Here I thought I'd be a bored spectator."

"I aim to please." He responded neutrally with a bow, sitting down on what was left of the outcropping to wait out.

With their earlier cacophony, it shouldn't be too long before-

 **CAW!** The Nevermore had arrived, and made its displeasure at their activity loudly known. With a mighty flap of its wings, it sent a large, both in number and size, salvo of feathers seeking to pierce them through. Being closer to the trees, most of them took cover behind them, the tips of the pinions just breaching through the thick trunks.

"Well, look who finally showed up. And I had just gotten comfortable." Jaune said mockingly as he stood back up after rolling and called, "All right Powder Keg, you're up!" As he looked at Nora while he was talking to her, he missed Coco giving him a pointed stare.

"Ugh, finally!" complained the girl, shouldering her trusty weapon. "All right, let's do this!"

Seeing its projectiles were ineffective, the Nevermore swooped down closer to either ram them or to pluck them from the ground. Once in range, Nora cackled as she discharged a pink grenade at its head. Its head jerked down from the concussion and its body followed suit; low enough for JPR to jump and climb aboard, with Jaune adding loudly, "Get to the rendezvous point!" before they took to the skies out of sight.

"Ah man, I hate running!" Nora complained.

Drawn by the clamor of their conflict, a lone Ursa burst into the clearing and charged towards her with a lumbering gait.

An impish grin dawned upon her as she had a wonderful idea. "That's right, come to Momma."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

High above the trees and soaring through the skies was an enraged Nevermore and three hitchhikers, tiny by comparison as they hung on its massive wingspan. Pyrrha and Ren managed to land close to the joints connecting the wings to its torso. Jaune…

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna be sick!" The two barely heard their leader grumble as he went up and down on the middle of its right wing. It had twisted while he was in mid jump, leading to his current predicament as his grip loosened with every beat of its wings.

As though it felt his nauseous predicament, the Nevermore showed the Grimm's capacity for kindness and sympathy. By doing a barrel roll.

"FUCK YOU!" He shouted in defiance as his hands no longer held onto feathers as he catapulted higher into the air.

Thinking quickly for a way to avoid falling to his death, a near certainty at this height regardless of any landing strategy, he pulled out Orion's bow form and a quicksilver bullet to shape into an arrow; he no longer needed extra blood as a catalyst to jump-start the process. In a similar vein to his landing strategy in initiation, he fired his arrow with a line of red ribboning behind it.

Streaming through the air, it embedded into its mask deep enough to act as an anchor as Jaune swung below it and around its neck, circling it an additional time for good measure before straddling its neck, gripping the crimson loop like a horse's reigns. After a quick grimace due to landing a little rough between his legs, he looked over his shoulder to check on his comrades, he saw that they were still on before yelling with a goofy adrenaline-fueled smile, "Did you see that? Because I will _not_ be doing that again!"

"You okay?"

"Just fine!" Looking over the side of the bird, "Let's see if we can get this thing to go in the right direction." Still gripping the line, as he hadn't willed it to dissipate it yet, he pulled as hard as he could to the right. The Nevermore barely budged until it let out another shriek that caused his ears to ring, unhappy of being conscripted as transportation.

Once more looking back, he checked their progress on doing damage. Ren's couldn't pierce its armor, but Pyrrha's had made more progress being better designed for piercing in addition to her superior leverage with a javelin.

With a plan forming, Jaune called for his partner to join him up front to assist him in steering, and for Ren to call Nora to see if she was in position.

After a slow crawl, with a few stabs to help pull herself forward, Pyrrha sat right behind him on the oversized scavenger's neck, gripping him in a half hug with her left arm. They could speak to him at a more normal volume with her head right over his shoulder. "What do you need me to do?"

"Stick Miló right about here." He patted a spot about a foot in front of him. "Just don't go too deep cause the feathers up here are much smaller."

"Okay" Complying with his request, and after the ear ringing after the resulting shriek faded, she asked, "What now?"

"I need help in steering this thing. Pull it with me like a joystick." While he was speaking, he allowed the line to fade away. "We need to head…" He checked his scroll to display the current location of everyone, focusing more on the direction where the pink dot was heading. "That way!"

She reached around him, pressed comfortably tight against his back as she gripped her weapon, his hands overlapping hers. With a heave on both their parts, they managed to alter its course. With the ruins now dead ahead, a new problem arose. They had no way of directing it to go up or down, and they only had about a minute to figure it out before they overshot their target. Sure, they could just turn it around, but they didn't know how long this current situation would last before their ride wised up.

Shifting the blade forward and back did nothing but make noise, but Pyrrha had an epiphany. "What weapons did you bring? If you can hit its head hard enough, it should go down just like with Nora's grenades."

The idea brought a laugh of joy to the man that, in any other circumstance, she would be hugging and not hanging on to prevent a long drop and a sudden stop. "Brilliant!" After his compliment, he started cursing himself. "Why the fuck didn't I bring Djura? That would make this so much easier."

Regaining his composure, "I've got something else though. Pyrrha, hold my right leg. I'll need to stand for this."

It was an inspiring show of trust. As he stood up against the buffeting winds, the only thing preventing him from splattering on the ground and or trees was her grip. He had to put his shades back on so that he could see without squinting. Pulling out Brador, he was just thankful that the others couldn't see him about to do something incredibly stupid. _'Right then, fortune favors the bold… Shit, I hope this works, or this is gonna suck~.'_

Flipping the mace around so the sharpened flanges pointed to him, he took a deep breath before stabbing himself in the gut, glad that the wind covered up his groan of agony.

Pyrrha, who had no idea as to what Jaune had just done, called out behind her, "Is Nora ready?" Her partner wobbled in her grip, but she dismissed it as the wind and clutched his leg tighter.

"She's not answering her… Hold on, I've got her! Nora, are you in position?"

After a few seconds, the three of them could hear her cry, "ALL SET!"

With no gain to show for his pain, Jaune had a moment of doubt that he did it correctly, or even if he could, as all he had to go on were the dying, drugged words of someone he had just met. Pulling out Brador, he felt a strange sensation both on his body and aura, but he pushed through and slowly pulled the mace out of his gut far greater than it had been before. The shaft had extended by double on its own through a hidden mechanism, and a dark crimson substance composed of his aura and blood now covered the head.

It formed almost like in the game, but with only approximately a third of the spikes that were much smaller, the largest about the size of his hand. Though this would raise later questions, a bout of faintness pushed them out of his mind. Shaking his head to banish it, he yelled a warning to hang tight before raising the Blood-Reinforced mace above his head, he brought it down with a war cry to bludgeon the bone-plated head, a splash of red accompanying the strike. Cracks formed from the force of the blow as he kept hitting the same spot over and over to keep its descent going, another ear-splitting squawk accompanying each blow. Soon, the ruins were in view, along with their fourth member standing on top of a column, and six others as their audience.

Seeing her fire twice, they abandoned bird. Pyrrha landed in a textbook three point landing, while Jaune did the same, except one of said points being Brador's enhanced head, the substance rippling upon impact; Ren followed suit with a tuck and roll. Soon after they landed, their ride's head exploded in a burst of pink smoke.

"Nice shot, but why two?" Jaune asked, curious when one would have been sufficient for her magic trick of making a Nevermore head disappear.

"Well, he looked really hungry, so I gave him seconds." Nora, having jumped down, happy that she had her share of fun for the day.

"Oh, it's not a complaint. There's no kill like overkill." He put a pinky finger in his left ear and twisted it to clear it. "Fuck, that thing was a screamer, right Pyrr-ha?"

He momentarily paused saying her name as he took in her new look. Her limbs and half of her face had been showered in copious amounts of crimson. Some even dripped off her glove-clad fingers. "It wasn't too bad." She smiled kindly, pleased with their job well done as she wiped it off before it got into her eye all without a hint of disgust, her warm emerald eyes providing a sharp contrast with the extra red as they as they stared at his gut suspiciously.

"This is awesome! How are you doing this?" To break the tension before it became tense, Ruby burst onto the scene inspecting Brador and it's upgrade with awe, poking it but retracting her finger with a hiss, shaking her hand like it was burnt.

Jaune smirked confidently at the smaller source of red. "Like I promised, a demonstration of Brador's little hidden power up. Then again, I might be able to use it for more…" A sudden haze washed over him, that brief moment of faintness returning with a vengeance as staggered and took a knee, using his weapon to prevent a full collapse.

Both girls were swiftly by his side to help him. Though he could not see it, he could feel how ill he felt, his pale, shaking form accentuating his visual pallor. From his chest to his left arm, he could feel veins pulsing a tattoo as he maintained contact with Brador, weakening him with every heartbeat. He opened his hand to let it go, severing the connection upholding the Blood Reinforcement, coating a circle of grass with sanguine paint before returning Brador to form of a bladed lantern at his waist. Just being upright and remaining conscious took a great deal of effort.

"Uggh, fuck, blood loss feels awful. Note to self, do not hold that for extended periods of time without bashing something into paste." Jaune spoke with a heavy breath as everyone formed up, his voice a bit shaky but still holding his resolve. With Pyrrha shouldering him and taking some of the weight, he stood up once more.

"Should we call in a medical transport?" Seeing Jaune, who portrayed himself as strong and damn near invincible, so weak concerned Blake.

"No, do not make that call. I'll be fine, just give me some time." He refused to be that guy who needed medical assistance on his first official mission at Beacon. He knew that it was male pride, but he didn't care.

"What did you do, stab yourself?" Weiss had also taken an interest at the evidence of his previous injury and how it matched his own choice of arms. Although it had been healed during his onslaught on the Nevermore's head, evidence of it still remained with bloodied slits on his tailcoat.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I had a good feeling that it would work."

"You mean, a _gut_ feeling?" No one laughed at Yang's pun, and an uncharacteristic glare from Pyrrha preemptively silenced any future attempts of humor from his fellow blonde. Backing off, team RWBY's blonde kept her thoughts on how similar his enhancement looked to an in-game weapon to herself.

Pyrrha then leveled that glare it on him, looking intimidating and alluring. _'Man, I'm messed up in the head. Course, that might just be the blood loss talking right now.'_

"What do you mean, a good feeling?" Her voice, once warm and caring, was now almost malicious in its sweetness.

"I've, umm, never done that before." As she maintained her facial expression like a statue, Jaune felt a chill creep down his spine that he wasn't sure was do to his current condition or not. He thought quickly to get out of the pickle he had gotten himself into. "I thought I could make it work with my semblance. Sure, it might seem… a tad reckless in hindsight, but it worked, didn't it?" He smiled as nicely as he could, awkward and nervous as it was.

After a few moments, his partner relented the icy stare before sighing and returning to her usual gentle self. "Just be more careful, all right?" He repressed showing his relief. Dealing with a woman angry with you is a tricky business, according to Dad… and Gramps… and Uncle Pip, especially when said woman can knock you into next week.

"I promise to try. I'll hold off using that in battle until I get a better hang of it."

Yang cut into the conversation again with incredulity and a newfound respect. "Damn, girl. Dye your hair white and you could have passed off as Weiss's sister."

Though the group expected said heiress to retort due to offense, she strangely did not. "That is not inaccurate. You did behave similarly to Winter while on duty momentarily."

"You have an older sister, too?" Ruby asked, receiving a nod in confirmation.

In the corner of her eye, Yang spotted the final member of their expedition stepping out from the ruins, filming them with a camera held unnecessarily close to his face, looking rather pleased as he shouted, "And Cut!" She growled before walking in anger towards their voyeur, lilac irises bleeding into red. "Hey, where the hell have you been, asshole?" She got up in his face, roughly shoving the camera aside.

Jack just stood there, looking over her shoulder, unaffected by the pugilist's aggressive behavior. "Around. Got some pretty decent footage, if I do say so myself. Only a tidbit of editing to be done, what with you two not holding your Grimm and all, but oh~ my, what a wonderful performance! The banter was a nice touch."

"You were filming us?" He wasn't making the situation any better for himself. She gripped his collar, lifting his a few inches off the ground, her posture promising a punch if she didn't like his response.

"Of course we were." It was Coco, not Jack that answered her question. "It's good PR for Beacon. He's just being a creep about it." She had a camera subtly wired onto her shades. She had missed most of the aerial encounter, but it was the end that mattered the most, anyway.

"See?" Jack's light rasp brought Yang's attention back to him, but then it shifted to the knife he pulled out of his sleeve to hold to her throat. It was only then that he made eye contact. "So what do you say we let this all be bygones, hmm?" He let out a throaty chuckle.

Scoffing, she let him go, "Fine, have it your way, Jack-off." It was easy for her to see why Coco had given him that nickname. She rejoined the group that Jaune was attempting to convince that he was fine. "See, I can walk." His body betrayed him by stumbling, but he remained standing, the stubborn teen that he was. He tried to protest Pyrrha shouldering him once again, but she gave him a look with a smile that Yang hadn't seen since her real mother died. It was a look that brooked no arguments, and it held firm here as well.

"Thank you for your generous assistance." He said with a half-smile, for he suspected that it would have been the only answer she'd accept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their trek back to Beacon was a slower pace due to Jaune's weakened condition, but they made it back without any more Grimm, which was both good and bad fortune. They returned as quickly as they could, stopping only once at a passing stream for Jaune and Pyrrha to rinse off. As Blood Reinforcement used his actual blood, the splashes it caused didn't completely dissipate. While they cleaned up, the rest of the team shared the highlights of both of their adventures.

Any opportunity for a jump-starting their leader's healing had been missed. Both of their larger kills had dissipated too much before Jaune got to use them. When asked if it was because the Grimm population had been culled during Initiation, their theory had been corrected by Coco. Students come to the forest all the time to train in ways that an arena couldn't provide. If he had the energy or the free use of his arm, Jaune would have face-palmed for not seeing such an obvious loophole. After all, it did state that fighting was only restricted specifically on campus.

Both black and yellow wanted to ask why he gave no warning, but they wanted to wait until he recovered before interrogating him again. In a separate conversation between them, Blake pointed out that it was her own fault for repeating Yang's accident.

Their supervisors had already left for the debriefing with Ozpin, saying that they'd take care of the paperwork as thanks for the show. Coco left with the call of, "Don't be strangers!"

"I'm not going to the infirmary, Pyrrha, and that's final. I just need some rest, not Dr. Fennel's bedside manner. A solid meal with some extra iron, plenty of fluids, and someone to play the lovely nurse who's studying healing." His speech was a tiny bit slurred, like he was inebriated. Taking a brief pause in thought as he looked at his supporting partner. "I've already got one out of three." He felt that he could walk on his own power now, but his partner proved to hold her own stubborn streak and refused to let him go.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. This isn't my first bout with blood loss. I recover from it quicker than average. I should be fine even by your standards by morning."

"And you're not going to try and exert yourself until _I_ say you're better?"

"I place myself under your gentle care." He declared his surrender with a conspiratorial wink. "Though I wouldn't say no if you're a little rough." And with a telling facial glow, he knew that he'd finally convinced her after ten minutes of back and forth.

Yang supported her fellow blond. "See, Pyrrha? He's gonna be okay if he's messing with you like that."

"All right." Pyrrha acquiesced reluctantly.

"Thanks, I owe you one. No wait, two now." He corrected himself.

"Forgive me for changing subjects…" Weiss began. "Jaune, where did you get a book written in Pthumerian?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked distractedly, looking around them casually as they passed the shade of a tree in the courtyard.

"Don't play the dolt, you're not very good at it. Do you know how long it took me to dig through the archives to even _find_ that dialect? I just found it this morning after a week of searching." Weiss was curious at the symbols written on the cover of the book he had shown Tukson, and tried to find it in the extensive academy historical records. She was annoyed at the extra effort that she went through for her research, but her desire to know overwhelmed her grievances. That digging wasn't entirely figurative, either, as a dual sneeze caused a chain of events that led them buried under the contents of two shelves. For Oum's sake, there was more dust on those tomes than a minor quarry.

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about. But thank you for the offhand compliment, I think." He was feeling a mild paranoia.

"Perhaps this could wait until later?" Ren asked diplomatically, picking up on Jaune's unease and subtle hint to drop this for now. He felt the strange, but reliable instinct that they were being watched, but the closest visible people outside their group seemed to pay no notice to them from over a hundred yards away.

Blake wasn't even paying attention, too deep in thought with the recent past and near future to be fully aware of the present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was all the conversation that their unseen observer overheard with eyes wide open. He had just been in the middle of a call when he froze at hearing the group of voices pass him. A few interesting lines of dialogue would hopefully make a decent apology for cutting his… employer off.

"I have more to report, sir."

" _Do you, Mister Bronzewing?"_ The voice, and the face on the video screen that accompanied it, was both placid, but that did not mean he was out of the woods. It was the lack of an imminent threat that made it even more so.

"I have overheard a conversation with my second person of interest. He denied it, but some dialect named Pthumerian was mentioned."

" _Are you certain of this?"_ It may have been a brief burst of low reception, and Dove would never know for sure, but there was a level of alarm in the voice on the other line.

"I am, sir, and I was less than fifteen meters away at the time. The Schnee heiress complained how long it took for her to identify it from a book of his."

There was a pause, and Dove didn't know if that was going to end up good for him or not. _"How interesting. You have done well, Dove. I will have further orders for you shortly. Until then, remain vigilant in your other task, and speak of what you have heard to no one."_ The teen sighed in relief that the call was over. He hadn't had an involuntary activation of his semblance in some time, and the last time led to the pickle he was currently in, but it seemed that he had found a light at the end of the tunnel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ozpin sat alone in his office, as the two students had left after their mission report. Overall it had been positive given their success without any major issues arising. Coco had been unable to see the majority of their strategy take place given the weather, but she had called it unorthodox but a success nonetheless. It had brought a smile of amusement, for not many students thought about riding Grimm. It had happened from time to time, but it brought back fond memories.

After seeing the footage, Jaune Arc's revealed ability seemed intriguing, being able to give an output of force equal to Miss Valkyrie's rather potent explosives with a single swing, but it was a double-edged sword. Some caution would have been advised, but his partner seemed to have that in hand. This was not the first ability acquired through a semblance that had a heavy cost on the user.

Mister Napier's assessment was somewhat more critical, citing Yang's temper and her partner being entranced. His recording only started after the Deathstalker had emerged, but there was not more time to review as he had some calls to make. The first one would be with the Vale Council concerning the upcoming election. Not for himself, as he declined his own inherited seat as headmaster of Beacon, appointing a trusted proxy in his stead, but concerning the now vacant seat after Councilor Miel's heart failure. Though he was not on the Council, they still held him in high esteem despite opposing views on some issues.

After that would be the families of the deceased would be after that. He could only hope it would help them in their time of grief. It wouldn't be the first time for a call of this nature, nor would it be the last, and they never came easier to him.

Plus, there were odd reports from Commander Rock of the Recon Corps. A scout had gone missing in the Forever Fall Forest while surveying the area for the upcoming expedition for the first year class. Further investigation had revealed a population of unheard of record lows in one of the northern sections, and no sign of who or what was responsible.

There was no rest for the wicked, as the saying goes, so those who stand opposing them must be equally attentive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now in the privacy of their living quarters, Weiss reopened her inquiry without hesitation. Jaune and her contended the text's dialect, even through the door while PB&J, as Yang called them, changed out of their combat attire. Meanwhile, Blake snuck by to get the first shower and to continue her train of thought.

Bored with the book talk and revved up from the mission, Nora skipped away to tinker with a new recipe, humming a tune as she half heard Ren's random numbered plea for caution during experimentation as he was in the kitchen making a white bean soup, rich in iron for her semi-incapacitated hammer buddy. _'Pfft, I haven't gone kablooey in, like, four months. Besides, I only do itty-bitty batches anyway. Worst case is no more eyebrows for a couple days. Now, let's see if I can add some more shock and awe.'_

Ruby felt uncomfortable due to the high tension between her two friends, and so she retreated to make sure her blade was as keen as ever. A cursory glance in the forest had her thinking that there was a tiny nick, and that could not be allowed. She would come back when tempers, or just one in this case, had cooled to repair any potential damage.

"That's it! I am through with your obtuse game of denial." Weiss stated waspishly. The day they met was enough of an assault on her dignity. She went to retrieve the source of her headaches for the past week and opened it to a random page before brandishing it at her verbal adversary. Jaune, currently shirtless, was lying down on the couch with his feet raised by a pillow, keeping his word as to follow his caretaker's instructions. "Here's an easy way to prove this. Let everyone else read it, and we'll see who's telling me the truth."

"Good then. I'll have you know I take my integrity as a point of pride."

Pyrrha picks it up first. Examining the ink and paper, she passed it along giving an apologetic look to Jaune. "I'm sorry, but I can't understand any of this." She wanted to believe what he was saying, and he didn't look to be lying. But as the saying goes, 'seeing is believing'. One by one, the others expressed a similar inability that baffled Jaune, though Ren did add that the symbol on the cover matched one of his tattoos, and his emblem; the numbers also had a similar form to those used on Vytal.

"I don't get it. To my eyes it looks no different than Vernacular." He apologized, but he maintained what he believed to be the truth.

"What does?" Blake exited the bathroom, asking about what they were debating now while towel drying her hair.

Weiss explained with a tinge of satisfaction at being proven right, keeping her stare on the source of her ire, "Jaune's claiming that he's reading his book like it isn't scribed in some presently illegible dialect."

Taking a cursory look at the pages, "It's different, but it looks like an archaic form of Creole."

"I've never heard of it." Not that her admission of ignorance meant much. After the development of a common language, identified as Vernacular as a joke taken seriously two to three centuries ago to facilitate trade, other tongues had quickly died off with only a few learning them the old-fashioned way. Plus, with modern technology, they could be quickly translated, so even those few were dwindling.

"I wouldn't expect you to, and no, that's not an insult. I wouldn't call it ancient, per se, but Creole is still fairly common in Menagerie." Blake added succinctly, looking a bit tense to Pyrrha, but not nearly as much as during their talk earlier that morning.

"You've been to Menagerie? Why?" The heiress's questions weren't meant as a snub to the region, nor were they interpreted as such. The only standout traits of Menagerie to her knowledge were some decent farmland, a few Dust mines amidst the desert, and the highest Faunus per capita population in the world.

"… I was born there." With a deep breath, she removed the towel from head, exposing her second set of ears and revealing her to be a Faunus. She was no longer nervous, having received such positive reinforcement from earlier interactions, and stood with confidence.

"Oh…" Weiss wasn't sure how to respond. If she had looked at Blake when she left for the library with Ruby, she would have seen that her ebony-haired teammate had not worn a bow. Pushing aside any reflexive response to formally reply, "Thank you for your honesty."

Feline ears twitched as Blake gave her a weird look. "You're… not mad?"

"I am uncertain as to how I feel. I would, however, appreciate to hear your motives for your disguise, as well as why you chose now to discontinue the practice."

Before Blake responded, a door creaked open behind them. Ruby popped her head out and asked, "Is the arguing done now?"

"Yep, show's over. Get that nick out?" Jaune asked, doubting there was actually a flaw on such high-quality metal after such minor use.

"Turns out I was just seeing things, so I gave the rifling a good scrub as an apology." Taking a seat next to Jaune, she picked up the book that had accrued so much intrigue, aimlessly leafing through the pages and squinting at the contents.

With the interruption out of the way, Blake continued her confession. "I find it easier to err on the side of caution. Look at people like Cardin, and those who sit idly around him. With all the discrimination around us, even in such a progressive place as Beacon? I wanted to be recognized and treated for who I am, not what, rather than be judged as a criminal for being born. As to why now? Truthfully, I was debating as to when, but certain factors swayed things in this direction. The most notable being how easily I was entranced due to my heightened senses."

"So what happened?" Jaune asked with his nurse inspecting the aftermath of his healing to confirm that it was done properly without any internal bleeding or organ damage. She also inspected his arm, which had a few veins in bold red trailing like creeping vines down his arm all the way to his fingers. _'Likely another effect of my latest trick.'_ She fetched a salve to soothe the inflammation.

"I heard something like a scraping noise, so I turned and before I realized what was happening, I was in the cave." It was possibly another trick of a cunning Grimm to grab the attention of those on its doorstep. "It was sheer luck that I broke something that one of its previous victims left behind. After that, I knew that I couldn't wait any longer if my status compromised us like that again."

Yang snickered, finally finding an opportunity to say, "I'm just glad that you weren't scissored in the not so fun way." Prompting her to give the 'I'll tell you when you're older' line to Ruby before she could ask what she meant.

"Hmm, perhaps I was hasty in calling them idiots if it was that potent." Jaune commented to the side, unheard by all thanks to the feline Faunus's dismayed groan except for the two redheads on the couch with him.

Ren, back in the kitchen, "That was after you showed Nora and I this morning."

"Another reason was Jaune, and how you all reacted to his… diverse family. Furthermore, he persuaded me to follow suit in his conviction of trusting you all. If he wasn't hiding his lineage, then neither should I." She refrained from mentioning the metaphorical carrot that Jaune offered for her confession.

"You sure that it wasn't my offering to arrange a meet and greet with Noire along with an autograph?" Jaune had no such constraints, meeting her glare stemmed from her shame at easily accepting such a bribe with a Faustian grin. "Oops. Oh, by the way… -pation."

"Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent, lest the hunter become the hunted." Ruby, who's reading had gone unnoticed until that moment. "I like this one."

She was confused at the questioning stares sent her way. "Is something wrong?"

"You… can read that?" Weiss wasn't sure how to react to that, especially after an equally large reveal from another teammate, and dare she say it, friend. Also, she hadn't any time in actually deciphering the language, so there was no possibility that Ruby could have done do. Not to mention, based on her personality and that her partner knew what she had been working on in her spare time, she would have helped her.

"Sort of? The ink shifts back and forth between black and red, but it's in plain Vernacular when it's red. Is this some kind of special ink?" It reminded her of something in a comic book or an adventure story, where the writings in a book was only legible in special circumstances.

"See?" Jaune wildly gestured to the newfound support in his claim. "I told you that I wasn't crazy!" Pyrrha gently pushed him back to lying down. "Settle down, please."

"What do you mean color shift? It's just plain black scratches to me." Yang tried to suspend her disbelief for her sister, and she wasn't someone who was good at lying.

"That's the other half." Ruby explained without clarifying much, but little of what was occurring in regards to that book made sense. The heiress looked like she shut down, staring blankly enough at her team leader to give a doll a run for her money. Her mind whispered feverishly about wasted time when she had a translator on hand with her the whole time. To top it all off, all she had to do was confront the book's owner sooner for this to occur.

"Does she need a reboot or something?" Jaune didn't have some magical way of understanding languages to his knowledge. This was the first time, other than that bookstore guy, that someone had read the _Oedon Codex_ , so how was he supposed to know that it was written in some dead language?

BOOM! "Whoops, my bad!" Nora called from her room, the cracked open door opening wider from the force of the blast, a small puff of pink smoke escaping through the gap. "Nothing's on fire; so~… progress!"

That seemed to do the trick. Weiss grabbed the book, but before she could abscond with Ruby as well, Jaune grabbed the codex firmly and asked gravely, "Did you forget your manners in the woods?"

Snapping out of her blank state of mind, "Apologies. May I borrow this to translate? If Ruby will assist me, of course." Her partner nodded, seeing how obsessed she had been in the archives. It wasn't that big of a book anyway.

Jaune's first reaction was to say no, but that would make it seem even more suspicious, and they might draft up unseemly conclusions. While thinking, he stared at her dead in the eyes, ocean peering into ice before coming to the realization that this was an opportunity. "I want your word that your findings, notes, thoughts, and anything else to do with this project remains _here_ , and goes no further than the people in this room without my consent."

Seeing that this was the most sober that she, or any of the other seven, had ever seen him, Weiss nodded. "You have my word, my utmost care, and my discretion." Without being asked, the others gave their assent, Pyrrha and Ruby doing so first. Nora was last, as she had halted from her experiments to rejoin them, sans eyebrows.

"What's in here?" Ruby asked, though she believed that she already knew the answer.

"Mostly philosophy" He answered non-directly, letting go of his book. "But in places it's at odds with common doctrine that might ruffle some pompous feathers if skewed in a negative light."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _How productive has your time been in Beacon, son?"_ When his father told Cardin that he expected an update, he didn't expect it would be so soon.

"Um, well it's been slow going so far. We are gaining influence with our combat skills, and beginning to seek out White Fang agents. We had a small snag in losing a match, but we are working to compensate."

" _Do not sound so uncertain. It implies weakness and invites doubt."_ His father was more of a boss than a parent. _"As to Misters Lark and Thrush's loss, it is of no consequence in the long run. What is consequential, however, is how you move forward. There is always someone stronger, and all you must do is be strong enough to accomplish your goals."_

The son didn't even ask how he knew who'd lost because he knew what the answer, or the lack of one, would be. He didn't need to know the whole picture, just the portion that directly involved him.

"And what are my new goals? I do not believe you expect me to accomplish miracles in days, sir, and you would not call me so soon if there hadn't been a new development."

" _Perhaps you can be taught, after all."_ There was no tone of pride, as expected, just more of the same cold professionalism. _"I have been informed of a greater threat than that of insurgent Faunus infiltrating the Huntsmen ranks. Your secondary objective is now your_ only _priority."_

It must be serious if the threat of White Fang agents with huntsman level training was being pushed to the back burner, and if he weren't already paying his full attention, Cardin would be now.

" _I have received intelligence from a reliable source that Jaune Arc is a servant of an ancient pagan threat."_

That was not an accusation to make lightly, and it took more than just a moment for Cardin to process the new information. He may not like the student in question due to his opinions and claims, but he needed more information before acting on such an accusation. "There have been several threats to the Golden Eagles in our history, and converting backwoods pagans is a simply a matter of patience from what you've told me. What makes this one so different?"

" _Temper your curiosity, for names have power, especially now. Only the highest ranks of our order even know whispers, but all have felt its touch from the shadows. As to your mission, you must find proof of his… faith. Perhaps a book, or something kept on his person at all times. Act with haste, before he can shepherd other misguided souls to his flock. He has already begun with his associates."_

Living with and being raised by such a cold individual had taught him well regarding subtleties in conversation. This unusual sense of urgency heavily underscored the importance of what his father desired him to do.

"It will be done with discretion, Father. He has vocally and with action declared himself persona non grata to the Light, smearing our good name and history with slanderous lies."

" _Doubtless, he is building influence as you are, but for his own objective. If what I suspect is true, he ranks among the greatest threats to Humanity in living memory. Remain vigilant in the Light of the Maker, and let it burn all corruption in your wake."_

"Amen!" No, Cobalt Winchester was not one to exaggerate things out of proportion. Politicking, definitely, but nothing on this scale. Perhaps it would be a good time to lay low, train, and garner a more positive reputation. With a new task at hand and some hefty leeway, he'll be able to leave the Faunus be without raising any alarms from the informants, spies, whatever they chose to call themselves, now all but confirmed to exist. It would facilitate most paths to success with a more positive reputation among his peers. While they did nothing but watch before, except for that rabbit girl's team, that didn't mean acceptance. _'But for now, a little maintenance is in order.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AAAAAH! FUCK EVERYTHING, FUCK ME, FUCK LIFE!" For once, Jaune didn't laugh, snicker, grin, or show any sign of amusement to Yang dying yet again. Instead, he felt empathy, for he too tasted the bitter ashes of defeat many times against the dreaded Ludwig the Accursed / Holy Blade, but she didn't know about the second epithet yet.

Jaune knew he had to speak up before she did something rash and threw her controller at the TV. Goddess knows he'd been tempted on more than one occasion to do just that. Putting his hands on her shoulders, lightly digging into the tense muscles like he learned through practicing on his sisters, "All right Sunny, take deep breaths. If you rage quit, that's just giving up. Don't give him the pleasure."

"Well _sorry_ I'm not a flawless master of the game like you." Yang's irises were no longer red, and her hair wasn't sparking embers with the aid of her manifestation, so that was a step in the right direction.

"Three things; One, I'm experienced, not perfect. There's no such thing. Two, I've felt exactly how you feel right now for the same reason." It was a lot harder to stay angry with someone who didn't feed the flames. He just had to mimic how Dad handled Mom in one of her black moods, minus carrying her away for _'No brain, stop that right now! Focus on the angry woman in the now!'_ "That lovechild of a horse and a blistering cyst is widely considered in the BB community to be the hardest boss in the game, and for good reason."

His fingers worked like a charm; her tension drained away as he worked on a knot in her trapezius muscle, she asked, distracted by the refreshing sensation, "Mmm… What's the third thing? That it's just a game?"

"You shut your heretic mouth right now." He chided only half-jokingly, adding a touch more pressure on his thumbs on the muscles between her shoulder blades to elicit a gasp and a sigh of pleasure. "I was gonna say that I'll help you if you want me to."

With her frustration pushed aside, her pride had no ground to stand on to refuse him. "Yeah okay. Flip you for first choice in side?" Everyone gamer had his or her preferences for split-screen, after all.

"No need, it's your decision. You're the one that needs to stay alive, after all."

"Then I'll take the right." She almost didn't want him to stop, but this boss needed to die. The screen split in two as her character used her beckoning bell to call for help, which soon arose from a plume of grey smoke. Jaune's character, named 'ArcAngel', earned an almost obligatory, "Hah ha, I see what you did there" from the self proclaimed master of Pun-Fu. It looked fairly close to him in attire, weapons, and even facially upon closer inspection with the monocular. 'ArcAngel' wielded a similar weapon as Jaune, a combo of a saber and dagger. Jaune pressed the L1 and it became a twin-blade, with Evelyn in his offhand.

"It's the Rakuyo, in case you were wondering. It's found later in the DLC." Jaune explained, answering her question before she could ask. "So if you're done checking me out, let's do this."

As one, 'Yang2Yin' and 'ArcAngel' strode into the boss room, the floor covered in blood and mostly dead corpses, with Ludwig waiting on the other side. Pyrrha and Ruby, the only ones left in their suite with the others elsewhere, came at the same time by coincidence. Ruby because she needed a breather after Weiss had discovered that the ink did have a special property; it was completely in Vernacular when exposed to moonlight. She wanted to ask Jaune about it, but since he didn't even notice that there was an issue in the first place, he probably didn't know about this either.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha wanted to check up on her partner to see how he was recuperating. All in all, he looked much better and would easily make a full recovery by tomorrow morning. His skin tone had been restored to a healthier pale tone, and the phlebitis on his arm had virtually disappeared. Both redheads did not say a word, as they were familiar enough with gaming protocol to not disturb them.

The two faced what could only be described as a sick, twisted abomination even Grimm would find disgusting; A hulking, horse faced behemoth with this weird open cyst in its neck lined on the inside with eyes and far too many legs kicking into open air. The two gamers worked in tandem, switching aggro and letting the other do damage. After a few close calls, they whittled down the health of… _'Ludwig? Like Jaune's greatsword?'_ down to half before the screen went black. Their question would wait until one side or the other had been slain.

"What is happening?" Yang reacted to the cut scene currently playing with a small panic.

"Phase 2" Jaune replied shortly, as he liked the scene in question.

"Oh COME ON! Why does he have a giant glowing sword now? I mean, it looks epic and all, but what the fuck?" She had spent so much time studying its fight patterns, and now all that work meant Grimm shit, that being nonexistent.

"It was on his back, just not glowing." Ruby piped up behind her sister. "And I will get that swear jar."

"Overruled, and it's all right. I find this part easier and more predictable. Just follow my lead." Jaune soothed his gaming partner, as felt the need to specify that in his mind with his IRL partner right behind him.

To Yang's relief, this leg of the fight was much easier. Just avoid the monolithic sized glowing blade of death wielded surprisingly effectively by a half crazed centaur from hell, the flying blades of energy, the AoE, the really big AoE combo, and a blue 'PREY SLAUGHTERED' text covered the screen. And there was much rejoicing, with a female scream of jubilation and a loud crack of a well-deserved high-five between the two blonds.

Once the victory dance died down, Pyrrha asked, "Why would you name one of your weapons after… that?"

"Well, technically I named it after who horse-face is named after. Ludwig Glanz, the founder of the Order of the Shining Blade, now known as the Golden Eagles."

"You're kidding?" Yang asked, a bit lost, "I thought you hated, and I quote, 'those damned pigeons', unquote."

"I hate what its majority has become, but not all of it. If they were openly acting like a shady mafia, then they'd be excommunicated so fast I wouldn't have time to laugh as it happened. Hell, I even named another of mine after a formerly prominent member; Djura Adel."

"Who?"

"You know, the guy in Old Yharnam with the Gatling gun?"

"Oh, right… that crazy prick." That guy might have been annoying, but he did give her that sweet Stake Driver. Jaune asked her not to kill him, and go to him from behind after killing Darkbeast Paarl. _'Come on, protecting the monsters, really? That took a special kind of messed up.'_

"A lot of the bosses and hunters in the game were inspired in the same way I was with naming weapons."

"Who's that guy?" Ruby pointed to the screen. Standing next to the head of the fallen boss was another hunter NPC.

Jaune's good mood sobered, "Ah, him. He's based off Orion, one of my Dad's teammates." Yawning, "Well, I'm heading to Dream a bit early, sleep off what a day this has been. Pleasant dreams, ladies." It had barely passed 22h, which was astronomically early for him. But, given the circumstances, it didn't seem that unusual of an idea, for him as well as for the three wishing him a good night's sleep. _'Perhaps the best in over a week.'_

"Thanks for doing that thing with your fingers." Yang wanted to get the last word in before getting some ice cream as a reward. Looking behind her to see the pair of redheads giving her confused looks, "Just a little rub, girls. Nothing frisky, but he's got magic hands."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter End**

 **Bestiary:**

Nevermore

 _Giant Corvids that scour the skies. They are known to travel in flocks, and usually become more solitary in larger sizes. Wingspan ranges between forty and eighty feet in length. Primarily attacks by plucking its prey and dropping them from great heights, as well as a charge powerful enough to collapse buildings, but is capable of fighting while grounded. They also have a ranged attack by launching a barrage of feathers with enough force to pierce thick trees. Their black feathers also function as armor, with their neck as the weakest point on its body._

Quoth

 _A swarm type raven Grimm that come in large numbers, frequently at least three dozen at minimum. Their size ranges between three and five times the size of an average raven, and can be mistaken as a common blackbird from a distance. They have no armor, and are not nearly as deadly as their larger 'cousin', but quantity can have a quality all on its own. Swarms can form alliances with their solitary brethren in ecosystems that make prey hard to reach for the behemoth-sized birds, earning protection in exchange._

Deathstalker: Ambush-Class

 _Grimm that resemble scorpions are most commonly found in the deserts of Vacuo, but can be hidden anywhere else in Remnant. Newborns are about the size of large dogs, have no armor, and are pure black in color with the exception of small red eyes and a dull golden stinger. They are intelligent compared to other newborn Grimm, and primarily ambush at night or in dark places such as caves when and where they are practically invisible._

 _Unlike most Grimm, a Deathstalker is one of the few species that are almost always solitary creature, only leaving their dens in situations dire for the people of Remnant._

 _After a decade old, they grow on average to the size of a small car, growing as they approach the next stage in their evolution. They quickly form an exoskeleton and their stinger glows a bit brighter, acting in the dark as a mildly hypnotic lure for their prey. Grimm this old prefer caves and tunnels near civilization, waiting for unaware tourists and explorers to walk into their territory._

 _After a century old, they can reach the size of a bullhead, depending on its age. Red markings form on its facial mask. Their stinger glows even brighter with an even stronger hypnotic ability, and they gain the ability to turn off the glow, preferring to wait until prey is too far from the exit to escape._

I added the tracking scene before the Quoth and Nevermore fights because in what I've seen of RWBY thus far, only in Mountain Glenn in volume 2 have I seen anyone in the show doing something resembling hunting, instead of just heroes slaying monsters. I thought that it would be fun.

For the thought on Yang's friends, did no one else find it odd that they were never mentioned again after arriving at Beacon? Granted they were black silhouettes at the time, but still.

It's been twelve chapters, and I am ecstatic about the nearly unanimous positive response this has had thus far… much happier than I am at myself for being a cliché and asking for reviews. Alas, I have now succumbed to temptation.

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_


	13. Fall Damage is a Bitch

A/N: Finally, new content has arrived! Unfortunately, this light-speed pace has come to an end. Expect future updates to occur approximately once a month, barring any complications.

But for now, it's _**SHOWTIME!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 13: Fall Damage is a Bitch**

"What troubles you this night?" Marie asked as they enjoyed tea together after Jaune drank to strengthen his body. It was mostly vitality, as he wished to be able to take more damage. Though his life seemed like a video game at times with the added flavor of Bloodborne, there were some things lost in translation. The issue that currently came to his mind was vitality. Though he might wish it, he did not gain a health bar, and his body was just as susceptible to the same flaws as anyone else. He learned during his training that it functioned more similarly to toughness, with the same force doing less to him as time went on.

Initially, vitality was his primary investment of echoes, just to survive lacking an aura shield. In his spar with Pyrrha, if that same attack that left a cheek scar had done so when he had started training, half of his face would have been sheared off. But now his primary means of increasing his odds of survival, decreasing the scope of received injuries, had begun diminishing returns; a process known in RPG's as a soft cap. He had not reached that point with any of the others, or it might be exclusive to this facet of his body alone. However, he suspected that all six of them would eventually reach the dreaded hard cap, where it would take an ocean of Grimm to accomplish the same gains as what a sip would do right now.

But that small revelation was one he had anticipated, and accepted. He didn't wish to be a god amongst the people, for that would draw all the fun out of the Hunt.

"I shared the codex with my squad, and they'll translate it soon enough, though I didn't know it needed to be." The true trouble plaguing his mind was his last interaction with those closest in proximity him; that being the first step to revealing that held faith not in Oum, but in Oedon, a night goddess of the moon, the Hunt, dreams, and blood. Instead of him directly telling them, they'll work it out before long.

"It is for the best; like the Faunus girl, it would have been revealed eventually." She was most likely correct, and it would have been hypocritical for him to do so whilst encouraging Blake to reveal herself. Besides, they'd logically go from front to back, and the religious tones became more explicit the further one read. He hadn't lied before when the majority of it was indeed philosophy, that being guidance for Hunters of the Old Blood.

Though it was as pleasant as always to see Marie in the Dream and allow her to soothe his fears, however temporarily, Jaune had come for answers. "I never take off my pendant, and the thought of it on my desk, coincidentally at the same time as one of my more… alarming nightmares is also troubling."

"It is for the best." She repeated her sentiments, for it applied in equal measure here as well. "Though you have fared well against the nightmares of the flesh, you must face the nightmares of the mind with equal fervor."

She was interpreting an excerpt from the codex that existed here in the Dream. Switching to a lighter tangent, "Though there has been less combat than I thought, and the only Grimm that I've killed since Initiation has been the few before I arrived. Then again, you likely already knew that."

"I did not. I have been resting." She answered simply before taking a sip of Oolong, a delicacy from Menagerie. "Though it does appear strange in passing, the mind is the strongest weapon, or the greatest weakness. I am sure that more opportunities will arise."

Giving thanks for her advice, Jaune went to scour the book covering Blood Reinforcement concerning the flaw he had experienced. Flipping through the pages, he indeed found the cause.

" _One must take heed in this ability, for it drains upon the user of the holy medium, the carrier of life and soul."_ As vague as it was, what concerned him more was that it was in the back. _'They should really put such dire warnings before, not after'_ was his last thought before he was called away to face the dawn once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been over a month since their first official mission as squad BLAX SPRV, and things had only intensified as time went on. For classes, it seemed that the first week was either just an introduction, or the professors suddenly remembered that Vale was hosting the Vytal Fall Festival Tournament this year, and that they needed to up the ante to prepare for a good showing. Whatever the case, the workload nearly across the board increased, but thankfully not to the extent which became detrimental to training.

Speaking of which, Jaune was happy about the progress on that category at least. True to Goodwitch's word, the scheduling for arena and training room times had significantly opened up, and the two groups of four were coming together both as two teams, and as a whole unit rather than eight people that just so happened to fight on the same side. A favorite among them was the simulation room, where they could coordinate against hard light constructs, though Jaune preferred the reality in the Emerald Forest. They had some hiccups and friendly fire at first, but there was visible progress.

Overall, though, it was a different story. Except for honing combat skills and learning better ways to kill Grimm, Beacon was too much like his past experience in school. Sure, people more often than not stayed with teams, but many also socialized in similar cliques and subgroups, and he wasn't interested in that. In their ensemble, Yang was a prime example of a social butterfly, and would often drag others of team RWBY with her to meet her other friends, or vice versa. Oddly enough, the most responsive to the social change was Yang's own partner. With her coming out as a Faunus, if only to the squad, Blake felt more confident to mingle with others.

He was the most engaged when Yang brought along Coco and the rest of her team, already being familiar with them. He wasn't being rude to anyone; he just wasn't inclined to put in the extra effort for social activity; content with staying quiet or listening to those around him unless directly addressed. That being said, he could see the benefits of networking, and applauded Yang for her initiative, but he just didn't want to out of habit.

The only respite from boredom outside of training Jaune received during this time frame was when he was called upon to fight. Unknown to him, this was a major part as to why Yang tried to include him when she socialized with others during free times and meals. In the aftermath of his decisive win against Lark and Thrush, and in the later matches with similar results; though lacking in an agenda for humiliation, he had accrued and bolstered a negative reputation.

Pyrrha had found it strangely similar to how others didn't want to fight her. However, it was not out of respect or admiration of her skills and success; it stemmed from fear for his ruthlessness. He wasn't trying to maim or cripple them, however it appeared. He would find a weakness, and relentlessly exploit it, the tough love method. If she had to guess, several would rather fight her than her partner, if only to facilitate salvaging their dignity at the end. When she pointed this out to him, he responded with, "I didn't learn to duel, I learned to fight. Better they learn here than out there."

Seeing that Jaune wasn't doing anything in response to his souring notoriety, or even that he noticed it at all, his friends tried to exhibit that he wasn't a sentient mass of psychotic bloodlust all of the time… only when fighting. It wasn't a complete turn around of public opinion, but it was better than had they left it alone, especially since they knew that he wasn't giving really giving it his all. His matches lacked that flair that he had with Pyrrha, but his partner's similar diminished passion in combat went under the radar. Often he wouldn't even use a weapon just to make it interesting, only escalating his ability if his opponent 'proved themselves' in his mind.

Speaking of reputations, team CRDL's was also shifting to a more positive spectrum. They were doing the same socializing as the group of eight was, and none of the Faunus harassment of the past was ever noticed. Though half of their team had gotten wrecked against the squad leader to an embarrassing degree, they had carved their niche as the third strongest first year team overall with their above average win loss ratio. Jaune, keeping a passing interest in them, had noticed they were keeping their noses clean and he was glad their ignorant discrimination ceased to foul the air. _'If they don't act like beasts, then I won't treat them as such.'_

But Thursday's Combat class was over, leaving Jaune and Pyrrha free to rush to the patio for hand-to-hand training. The first week of their inability to fully spar was an almost funny coincidence, but after another month of similarly fruitless efforts it conveyed the impression of a cosmic joke. There was training, whether with the team or going through forms together, but it wasn't the same to either of them as a full-fledged fight.

Pyrrha had some basic training in martial arts, and was a quick learner; she could already hold her own better while trying to recover her weapons in a future situation. Even if he wasn't that great of a teacher, regardless of what his 'student' said in contrast, she was an excellent student and was more confident to be offensive with only her body as a weapon. On the opposite spectrum, Ruby was complete garbage in a fight without her scythe, to put it mildly, but she more than made up for it with her incredible skill with it. That being said, Jaune asked his partner to at least show her the basics to begin to fill in the gap once he had learned of it. From what he could tell, the reaper had very strong kicks, and Pyrrha was a far better teacher.

' _Speak of the Devil.'_ Just as his the thought came to pass, Ruby had appeared on time, eager to learn and to have an excuse to get away from Weiss' translation project. Not that the heiress needed her that much, but she still contributed to sate her own curiosity.

Which led up to Jaune as he was at the moment; sitting on the floor with his back against the couch meditating to breathe away the daily stresses of academics. Or at least he was, until Nora picked him up to set him down on the couch without so much as a by your leave, and she plopped right next to him.

"Is there something I can help you with, Nora?" He asked, keeping his calm and his eyes closed.

"Hmm, nope, I'm good! But are you excited about the trip to Forever Fall tomorrow?" Her question got his undivided attention as he ended his meditation. "What trip?" He asked, not having heard the announcement.

"Yeah, it's this thing for Prof. Peach." That explained his ignorance; he had tested out of the Wilderness Survival course, showcasing in the entrance exam his satisfactory knowledge in that subject. But the thought of going out to finally Hunt again brought a smile and acted like a knife to slaughter and field-dress his ennui while she continued to ramble, "I can't wait to go back. Ren and I traveled through there before, and it is _so_ pretty with delicious syrup trees-"

"It's sap." Ren, who had been on the couch and near silent thus far, corrected her, not that she cared. "Whatever, it's sweet and sticky, so it's good enough for me!"

Ren nodded to go along with her gleeful assessment. "Before you ask… yes, I will make pancakes with them." After her excited clapping and giggle, he spoke again to Jaune. "Apparently, it was a bit delayed because they were investigating the Grimm population in the area of our destination."

"What, was it too high or something?" He asked, not seeing the problem. The more there are, the more fun for everyone. Ren's reply, "Actually the opposite. It's suspiciously low, considering the slowly rising population everywhere else" raised an eyebrow due to the situation indeed being unusual, but Jaune shrugged it off as Pyrrha and Ruby had ended their session, the latter a bit more sore than the former, and were passing them for refreshments in the kitchen.

"Well, so long as there's at least some for us. I want to show you how to inhale Grimm vapor." His plan raised a red flag.

"Blake and Yang got sick trying that." Ruby objected, leading to Jaune giving her a questioning look. "Did they try with the Deathstalker?" That part of the story he must have missed since he was washing off.

When she nodded, as if summoned, Yang returned and Blake left her room. "Blake, Yang, did you two inhale Grimm already?"

"Yeah, and you could have let us know that they would smell worse than death." Yang admonished his failure to provide a warning.

"Well, what did you expect a Grimm corpse to smell like? Roses and lumenflowers?" Jaune asked them derisively, before sighing wistfully in apology. "I was going to start you off with a newborn. The stench intensifies with their age, almost like wine but far less palatable. In essence, you did the equivalent of having your first drink being a full glass of Ever-clear."

Then why go through it at all?" Nora asked, not seeing the point of doing something so icky.

"All things come at a price. It might be… scratch that, it _is_ distasteful at first, but I am willing to pay it for something so useful. It'll go down easier with practice." He spoke earnestly, but he added a smirking wink at the end. "Besides, there's no obligation to do so. Many Hunters choose not to, from my understanding."

"I'll give it another try." Blake, who had the worst reaction, stated. "If I could smell Grimm as you say that I can, then I might have not been caught off guard."

Rising to the challenge, Yang said that she would do so as well. The others present did not give an answer, preferring to wait and think before making a decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXX Spring M2 W2 D5, 83 AVA, The next morning, 10h00 XXXX

The Forever Fall Forest, covering the northern border of Vale, was considered a natural wonder of the world. Throughout the year, from the harshest summers to the bitterest winters, and everything in between, all foliage carried the same blood red color. To further compound the mysterious natural phenomenon, researchers planted saplings in other forests. Though they grew to be healthy trees, they lacked the same sanguine foliage as its origin, as well as the sweet, red sap that the forest is also known for. Every test, sample, and expedition devised by scientists had failed thus far to provide an answer as to why, but that didn't stop them from trying.

Many legends about the area proved to be just as lacking for answers, ranging from epic to silly, or both. A common one among the more pious that was told to children was that God had a sweet tooth. Jaune, on the other hand, enjoyed the one with battles and wars under the boughs permanently staining the soil the most. To be fair, soil samples did indicate a higher level of iron, and there were many iron mines back when it was the primary metal that humanity used before superior ores and alloys in both quality and price.

The areas closest to the walls, defended rigorously by the Valean Self-Defense Force, were a popular tourist attraction, as well as a romantic getaway. But that was not where they would land. The Bullheads transporting the eight teams of first year class and a couple staff members, were heading in a center zone closer to the northern edge than not. They passed by mountains, gorges, and a few rivers and streams, the ground covered by the same all-encompassing crimson.

Landing in a clearing large enough to support three of the aerial craft, the students assembled outside in front of Professor Goodwitch, who was overseeing the outing. Gaining the attention of wandering gazes by clearing her throat, "Yes, the forest is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples of sap from trees deep inside this forest." Said Professor was currently on another expedition with the fourth-years. In fact, she was rarely seen in person with how busy she apparently was, preferring to leave recordings of lectures to sufficiently educate the class. "I, along with Professor Matin and Dr. Fennel, are here to make sure that none of you die while doing so."

While Dr. Fennel stayed in one of the aircraft, setting up a triage center just in case, Professor Étoile Matin was to the right of the Witch of Beacon, looking as always like a businessman at a formal dinner than a Huntsman. He was tall, around 6'6, wearing a three piece with the only color other than black being his dark burgundy dress shirt. He had an light olive complexion and a 17h shadow of black hair, with the only sign of him being a Faunus were his eyes; with a thick, horizontal slit pupil like a goat's, and a infernal yellow colored iris with a jagged red outline, giving the appearance of fire. The other discord he had from the appearance of a dinner party guest was a large backpack the he carried, covered by a heavy red cloth.

The extra professor and medical seemed unusual, along with Goodwitch's stern warning, and one of the other students asked if there would be a heavy Grimm presence. Prof. Matin spoke up in his casual, but chipper baritone with a smile, "Also, that rumor floating around the last week was true. Recon said it was low, but couldn't find out why. But it's best to err on the side of caution, no? Right then, off you kiddies go for play time."

"No more than two miles in any direction from this spot. You will find plenty at this range." Goodwitch added to clarify his vague dismissal as the teams scattered, giving the man a stern look, but it was rebuffed with an innocent grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This particular tract of the forest was familiar to Nora, having especially delectable sap when she last visited, so she led the way.

"You okay, Jaune? You seemed rather quiet on the ride here." Pyrrha asked. She didn't elaborate, but he seemed on edge.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm good. I just don't like air travel that much." He also rubbed his right shoulder underneath, feeling it ache like he leaned on it wrong on the flight. Then again, it was not the greatest comfort with three weapons of differing shape and size digging into his back. He had to lean forward with poor posture for over thirty minutes. "That, and I've got a bad feeling about the Grimm. Something's amiss." He kept a hand on Evelyn, having it holstered for the first time in a while as his gaze peered through the tree line. He was wearing his sapphire inner coat with the muted gold trim instead of his green one because he didn't like clashing too much like the green would. _'Honestly, I'd rather it be stormy above us to complement the mood. At least I could have written my uneasiness then.'_

"What, like bandits or something?" Ruby asked, almost blending in with the environment with her cloak. "Oh hey, you brought your gun!"

"Course I did; I haven't given her the proper attention that she deserves." He had avoided using any of his ranged options in spars, only utilizing them against Grimm thus far. Yang asked, "Yeah, we noticed. What's up with that? You can't just leave a girl wanting."

"She's a little too rough to be used in friendly bouts." He explained as they dispersed to tap the trees Nora had marked in the past and fill up their jars. They avoided taking too much from any one tree to preserve its health. In addition, they had brought extra jars because they knew Nora and Ruby wanted to and would drink some here and now. While half filled the jars, the other would guard and search the perimeter.

Eventually, one lone newborn Boarbatusk ventured in their range, and Jaune wrestled it into a submissive hold, hog-tying it with Blake's assistance and Gambol shroud's ribbon. The two dragged it back to the others; the soon to be sacrifice struggling futilely as he asked, "All righty then, who's up for a whiff?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are they doing?" Up the nearby hill team CRDL, having completed their official task with haste to continue their unofficial one, was watching the squad. At the moment, Sky was watching through their one pair of binoculars, thankful that they had all stayed in one place to make his life easier. He responded to Russell's question, "What they, and everyone else here did. Same as five minutes ago… Hold on-"

At hearing a possible change, Cardin ripped the binoculars out to observe for himself Arc dragging a tied up Grimm to the others. He said something, but he couldn't read lips, and even if he could the hat was obscuring his face anyway. Dictating events as they happened, "They're standing around a hog-tied Boarbatusk; Rose, Schnee, and the crazy ginger are backing off a bit."

And then he watched with both distaste and intrigue and Arc slit the piggy's belly and the five breathed in the vapor. From what he could tell by watching everyone but Arc, it was a far from pleasant experience as Pyrrha Nikos gagged a bit. The other two ladies guys looked fine, as did the two guys, although Arc looked noticeably more relaxed afterwards, almost like he took a drug.

Relaying the transpired events to his team, he heard their mixed reaction of WTF and disgust. Sky said, "Well, I guess we have proof now." He wanted more than a bit of payback, and his patience was wearing a bit thin.

Dove wasn't so satisfied. "No, I think we should look this up first. This might have been something he learned in the field." They had done some digging on their target of interest, and their efforts showed that he'd been apprenticed to his father before attending Beacon.

Unable to look away, Cardin agreed with Dove. "We do not and will not give premature reports. We'll ask Port after class."

"Oh, dude, come on! I get enough of him during Story Time as it is." Russell complained, and Dove volunteered to do so himself, but Cardin didn't care as he put the matter to rest. "We will suffer together, then."

Hearing a loud growling behind them, the four turned to see a very large Ursa behind them. So caught up in their discussion they hadn't even noticed the bear Grimm until it was only forty yards away. There was a more than a bit of fear to go around due to their lack of experience with C-class Grimm.

"We are sheltered and strengthened in the light of the Maker, and we will triumph against the darkness!" Their leader's prayer emboldened the team, motivating them to stand firm instead of flee as they readied their weapons. However, something else jumped out of the brush and was fighting the Grimm for them.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Thrush yelled in shock, taking a few steps back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

New prey close in its territory. It hid in the brush, the one of the dark and smoke unaware of it. It kept pace with the being of shadow and bone to a greater feast as it had before to feed the famine. Mere drops in a desert. It had found others of the light and flesh earlier, and those of the dark and the blood that was air; greater feasts, but the larger lights nearby held it back. It knew to avoid them for now. But these were further away, like embers drifting from the fire nights ago, and the hunger would be soothed.

The one of dark and smoke charged the four, and exposed its back. Silent as the night, it came beside its prey and flipped the Ursa onto its back, the bone spines sinking into the damp soil before it gorged on the flesh that was not flesh. It only could devour a dozen bites and mouthfuls before the flesh became air all too soon.

It had heard one of the light yell out, and it sniffed the aroma of dread and confusion wafting in the air; the emotions would enhance the food as it slid in its gullet that was dry, too dry from the dark that was flesh. It needed more, and it cried out that the hunger gnawing at everything would be appeased. The prey that was flesh and blood shuddered as it slowly stalked towards them, their fear also soothing the famine. Would they run, or would they fight? It didn't matter; it never did. In the end, it would feed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A low pitched, bone-chilling howl echoed in the surrounding area, loud enough for the eight finishing their sap collection and drinking to hear, and a shudder went down their spines upon hearing such a primal call; even the one who had heard such a call before. Pyrrha looked to Jaune, and almost wished she did not. His face was twisted by a black malice as he whispered; "There you are" with a corrupted anticipation so faintly only Blake and her could hear him.

He ordered in a louder voice as he unsheathed Orion and Evelyn, "Get the professors; tell them the Malathyst is here." He set off to run to the source of the inhuman cry. Not hearing any footsteps behind him, he shouted, "NOW!" without slowing his sprint or turning back.

None of them knew who or what what he meant, but with Jaune leaving, Ruby was now in command and she took charge accordingly. "Weiss, give Blake, Ren, and me a Haste Glyph. Everyone else, follow Jaune!" The first three stood close together as the image of accelerating clockworks appeared under their feet before the three fastest runners zipped off. The other four ran in pursuit of their leader, bringing out their own weapons as they intercepted a retreating team CRDL, sans Cardin, carrying Russell who was in serious need of medical attention. Deep claw marks furrowed from his left shoulder to his right hip, bleeding heavily as his ribcage was exposed, the victim letting out a muffled scream as his mouth was stuffed with a stick to prevent him accidentally biting off his own tongue.

Weiss ran over to stop them, Pyrrha halting as well to lend her medical knowledge if necessary. While Yang and Nora pressed on the heiress demanded, "Set him down so I can slow the bleeding." Her Slow Glyph looked exactly the same as her haste, falling under the same purview of time dilation, but the image instead decelerated. It was more straining for the heiress than its opposite, but it would help buy some time to rendezvous with Dr. Fennel. The recipient of the debuff now looked to be in slow motion as his teammates picked him up once more and continued. Weiss said, "Pyrrha, I need to go with them to maintain the status effect. Go assist Jaune." As they went their separate ways, the glyph caster looked to the other two. However they escaped, they had not done so unscathed, if their damaged armor and heavy bruising was anything to go by. She asked, "What happened, and where's Winchester?"

Lark answered her with barely restrained panic, "He ordered us to get Russ to safety while he held its attention. Arc saved our lives, but he looked _pissed_." Another screech, much louder from the reduced distance, was followed by what she recognized as the aforementioned leader's Beast Roar. "Oh great, another one!"

There was no time to answer, as an emergency call came through all of their scrolls with the voice of Prof. Matin. "Play time's over. Return to the Bullheads immediately." Usually, he gave his lectures with a sharp wit, and to hear it absent was almost alarming, however calm his cadence was. _'Likely to prevent a panic and make whatever's going on worse. It would seem that the three had delivered the message, and it's worse news than I thought.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professor Étoile Matin was bored. Standing in the middle of a forest, no matter how beautiful, and waiting for students to finish their task was not the most entertaining method to pass the time. Thankfully for him, he was not alone, but instead in good company. "Say, Glynda, it's a lovely day. I don't suppose you've got a picnic basket stashed somewhere?"

"I do not, Mr. Matin." She replied briefly, to which he scoffed. "Come now, we've worked together for years. What happened to you calling me Étoile? Is it because of that-"

"That never happened, and you will keep it that way." Glynda interrupted him from bringing up the last Winter Solstice staff party.

He let off a low chuckle. "But of course, I am a gentleman, after all. Thankfully, I came prepared." He reached under the cloth to pull out a bottle of wine and some cheeses. "I even brought your favorite vintage of white~." He added with a tempting lilt to persuade her. "I couldn't help but indulge in the irony."

"As thoughtful as your offer is, Étoile, I must decline for the time being. I feel uneasy with the situation, and this is no time for a picnic."

"Ah, all right then. Rain check?" He conceded. Glynda's face softened from his courteous persistence before adding an addendum. "But I suppose there's no sense in letting a good botttle collect too much dust."

He grinned victoriously, before three runners rapidly approached them before stopping to catch their breath. "What's wrong? Do you need some more jars? That one with the orange hair needs to slow down on her sugar intake."

"Jaune said there's a Malathyst!" At the taller girl's exclamation, he nearly dropped his bottle before putting it and the cheese away so quickly the three newcomers doubted its initial presence. His casual attitude was gone, and in its place was a professional Huntsman as he grabbed his scroll and calmly made an emergency announcement. "Play time's over. Return to the Bullheads immediately."

Goodwitch wasted no time in delegating orders to take control of the situation. "Prof. Matin, stay here for the returning students. Dr. Fennel-"

Upon his name being called, the medical expert interrupted her as curtly as ever, "I heard, just go!"

Watching their interaction, the three, now seven with a heavily panting Weiss and a leaderless CRDL arriving to carry Russell to the good doctor, Ruby asked, "What's going on?"

"Exactly what you said, Miss Rose." Goodwitch answered. "Mister Lark, where were you attacked?" Judging by their injuries, it was easy to assume that they were its victims.

After he pointed behind him, "About a mile and a half" she began to run, but she looked behind and saw a red cloak keeping pace, a feat she'd be impressed with if the teacher wasn't concerned for her safety.

"Miss Rose, this is not something you should face. Go back, now." Rather than oblige, silver eyes narrowed in resolve. "My friends are still out there, and Jaune's probably fighting it. I'm not leaving them behind."

"…Very well, but you _will_ keep your distance, do you understand?" With a nod, they picked up the pace to come across four observers on the sidelines of a fight between two beasts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jaune raced through the crimson forest, all he could think about was how he had searched for this beast, and how good revenge would feel. His shoulder dully burned both physically and in memory. Passing into a clearing, he could finally see it again, and it was exactly how he remembered it and saw it in his dreams; an emaciated, hunched torso, far too long limbs with extended claws, and a gaunt, sapient face with fangs too large for its mouth.

It looked like the Blood-Starved Beast without the flayed skin veil, allowing Jaune to peer into its blank, amethyst eyes. But its most eye-catching trait was its mask, or at least a partial one covering the top half of its head, and its markings were thick, straight lines like claw marks around the eyeholes, etched in an almost black purple. Seeing a skin tone a shade lighter than abyss marking a scar on its right shoulder, Jaune gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes in a glare.

It had been toying with the four teens, feasting on their fear like a cat with a caught and crippled bird. Though they had clearly tried, they were outmatched and were unable to deal any large injury. ' _It's for the best'_ he thought with what rationality he fiercely held onto.

The Malathyst stalked over to Thrush, who had received a grievous injury in the just over two minutes it had taken the Hunter to arrive. Not slowing down, he aimed Evelyn as a rifle to shoot its face, knocking its head with a loud crack back before it took notice of the newcomer. Wisps of silver wafted off of the minor wound, accompanied by a small sizzling noise. "Remember me, vermin! Let's see how good you do when I can fight back!" Jaune taunted it to gain aggro, shifting his gun back to a long-barreled pistol.

Whether it recognized him or not, it had taken the bait as they now slowly circled the clearing. Without breaking eye contact, Jaune murmured to the team he had saved, now slowly getting up. "Get your friend to Dr. Fennel immediately. Were any of you bitten?"

Cardin answered with a similarly low volume to not draw its attention, "No, just a few bruises and Russell." He turned to the two others. "Sky, Dove, get him out of here. We'll hold it off."

The Malathyst broke eye contact as they followed his order, and in that moment Jaune ran forwards to slice at its arm. It jumped back a bit, but a small scratch was still made. "I was talking to you too, dumbass!" Liquid trickled from the wound, but it was a vibrant purple instead of red. As a drop fell on the ground, the soil it touched blackened and hissed as it absorbed the foul concoction.

"Can it, this thing is ungodly fast." Cardin replied, standing between it and his fleeing companions. "But my explosions can keep it at bay." He was referring to his weapon, which had a Fire Dust Crystal geared for a similar purpose as Djura.

"Fine, just keep your distance from the toxin and don't get killed. Prof's on the way." Having enough of the small talk, the Malathyst pounced at him. As he rolled under it, he heaved Djura to smash against its back right leg without a burst of light and fire since he didn't have enough time to charge it. It barely shook, holding fast with strength in contrast to its thin, bony appearance before mule-kicking him in retaliation. Drunk on the smell of blood, it went to chase after the wounded prey, but was thwarted by a fiery explosion, provided by Cardin, acting as a wall to hold it off.

It screeched with frustration and made to remove the obstacle in its path before another, more guttural roar reminded it of a foe behind it, and the two reengaged once more, probing each other's defenses with bursts of savage aggression. Jaune struck superficial wounds with whatever weapon he had that situated best when the smallest of opportunities arose between dodges. The physical appearance of extreme starvation of the Malathyst belied its durability, and continued to shrug off these attacks without pause.

Behind Cardin, three girls had arrived, Pyrrha having just caught up to the other two. Before they could charge in, the Eagle stopped them, saying, "He said keep some distance, this thing is toxic."

"Since when do you take orders from Jaune?" Yang asked with a snarky tone, to which he replied, "Since he saved my team's lives! Besides, this looks personal."

Looking again at their leader, his hat was off, showing enough fury and loathing that it would not out of place on a Grimm. Even when Pyrrha had been holding back in their spar, he had not shown such venom, and the snarl twisting his face looked frightening even with it not focused on them, the scar she contributed to his collection adding that little touch. Pyrrha shook her head, "But that doesn't mean we can't help. Spread out and be ready to fire."

Yang and Nora had to be more careful with their assistance, as the splash damage from their ammunition could hit Jaune as well with how close the two were; attempting to rip and tear the other to shreds. As his partner had a rifle in her possession, Pyrrha had no such misgivings as she landed two shots in its back, barely piercing its skin. It shrieked in rage from the irritating pinpricks; and as it turned around to ascertain their source, Jaune was ready with Ludwig and brought it down on its shoulder, making the wound symmetrical in location to its other scar, if far larger than its predecessor.

However, a problem did arise from this. It did not go deep enough to kill it, but it did get stuck. Amethyst blood poured from the wound as it went to bite him with their point black range. Smelling its putrid breath, Jaune roared as his left arm was covered in a red glow; punching its face with enough force to divert its teeth from his throat. Wanting to back off for the moment, Jaune drew out Orion and left Ludwig stuck in the beast like a large thorn before it ripped out the unwanted piercing and flung it to the side, the massive wound already beginning to close. The two heavy hitters of their respective teams fired a barrage of their own rounds, causing explosions of pink and yellow, though the former was much larger in quantity.

As the smoke cleared, the toxic blood was on fire as it shrieked and rolled on the ground from the agony of purple flames licking its body as well as cauterizing the enormous gash. It quickly rose back up; its movement seemingly unimpaired by the few other scorch marks littering its body, the sooty black looking grey in comparison to its natural skin tone. It swiveled its head like an owl's at the arrival of two newcomers, Professor Goodwitch and Ruby. The latter shot at it, but even her .50 caliber rounds did little more than puncture the skin, same as Pyrrha's bullets, its hide incredibly resistant to damage however paper thin it seemed.

With a howl of defiance, it turned tail, though it did not have one, and fled in the opposite direction, displaying an unusually high level of intelligence from a Grimm. The teacher swished her crop and a blunted spike of earth jutted from the ground, clipping it with a glancing blow strong enough for it to stagger; yet it continued on with the same impetus.

"NO!" Jaune shouted in protest, seeing his chance slipping away as he took out Orion as a bow, pricked his finger, and fired a lined arrow. "Get back here and DIE!"

This arrow was different fro the usual smooth, narrow spike. With the added blood, he reinforced it with a sanguine, serrated, barbed broadhead that sank into its leg; the two barbs extended to protrude outwards to function like a harpoon. _'Fuck, I missed. Aimed for its back.'_

With an unholy strength, it continued is retreat with a passenger now being dragged along. The flesh in contact with the arrow sizzled and burned, reinforcing the Malathyst's urge to flee and lick its wounds even further.

Nora grabbed Jaune up from the dirt, as he was about to pass her. Before they both would be caught along for a far distant second-best Grimm ride, he began giving it slack, red line spooling out like yarn. Before his maximum range of three hundred feet was achieved, he looped it around a thick tree next to him to act as an anchor, like leashing a pet dog outdoors. Stopping the feed, the bow jerked out of his hands and stuck to the tree as the line went taut, the bark denting from the force.

Drawing his dagger and gun, he ran with a manic grin now that his goal was so close. "Nowhere to run!" He ignored Goodwitch's call to stop and the others chasing him as he followed the red string, _'I've got you now!'_

Once again in sight of his prey, the line slacked and fluttered to the ground. Malathyst had, in desperation, clawed out a chunk of its own leg to escape its captivity. As it fled, it left splotches of purple in its wake, killing the soil and grass and leaving a clear trail as evident as a neon sign. Before he could continue, an earthen wall blocked his path too high to jump over. "No!" He took Evelyn and fired while still running, blasting a gap the size of a watermelon clean through the obstacle. With two more shots, he cleared a space large enough to jump through, but it was not to be. Blinded by tunnel vision, he was caught off guard the blunt side of Crescent rose smacked his ankle and tripping him. Before he could get up, both Yang and Nora tackled him.

"NO! Let me go, it's getting away!" He screamed with desperation as he struggled for freedom, both in motion and to pursue revenge as it slipped away. He crawled with his arms, dragging the two weighing him down. Unfortunately for him, retribution would not come to pass this day.

He could see and feel his wrists being bound, not by anything physical, but by a circle of violet energy as Goodwitch had caught up. "Mister Arc, cease and desist!"

As the two girls, both stronger than him and having superior leverage, lifted him up, he slumped in defeat as he knew his window of opportunity had closed, his much faster prey had gained far too much of a lead. Glaring at the professor, "Why did you stop me? I HAD IT!"

Ignoring his cursing and tone, "You have been bitten and need to come with us. Dr. Fennel has the antidote." He had developed it when he had received a sample of the toxin from its first appearance.

"And he got that antidote from… Wait, what?" The source of the antidote went unspoken as the meat of their argument dawned upon him. Looking to the only place he felt pain, he glanced at his shoulder, he could see his clothes ripped open and covered in blood. "Oh." He commented simply, anger dissipating in the wind.

During their conflict, the Malathyst had bitten him in the exact same spot it had before all those months ago. ' _So it_ does _remember me. Still better than my throat.'_ In his state, he hadn't even noticed because it had been burning before the fight had even started. Below it, he could feel _Deep Sea_ pulsing as it fulfilled its purpose in keeping him alive. _'So that's why I missed.'_

"Here, you dropped these." Pyrrha had picked up Orion and his hat en route, which he had left behind. Unable to recall when he had lost his head gear, he blankly replied his thanks before she put it back on his head, asking, "Let's go, okay?"

Seeing her concern up close, his lingering spite for their interference faded like a shadow in the sun and nodded. "All right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After burning off the toxin to safely transport all of his weapons, they made their way back to the landing zone. Just before arriving, Jaune began to cough and retch, his body shaking violently as he crashed to his hands and knees. As it intensified, he saw tainted blood and bile splatter on the ground, but his mouth still felt dry with a great thirst. With haste, his partner carried him herself and sprinted to the triage station, the other students that were milling about clearing in her wake.

Placing him on a cot in the tent, Dr. Fennel came with a syringe filled with a milky white liquid. He kept it with his supplies at all times, for it was better to have something and not need it than to need it and not have it. In this case, his forethought had paid off. While injecting it in Jaune's neck, he commented, "Oh dear, it would seem your acquaintance has a rather odd way of greetings, doesn't it?" as he set up an IV bag to counter his symptoms of dehydration.

Around them, Jaune's comrades, the other six teams and staff packing into the other two aircraft, filled up the remaining space in the holding area as they returned to Beacon.

With a sick chuckle at the black humor, the patient replied, "More or less. I'm not sure if I should feel flattered or not."

"Acquaintance?" Pyrrha, who was assisting the doctor, asked.

"How do you think I developed this antidote?" Fennel answered with another question. "Well, at least you're recovering faster this time around." Unknown to the doctor, it was because while going into a coma from the toxin the first time around, he had gone into the Dream to inscribe the last rune, _Deep Sea_. Though he had gambled, it had paid off and gave him enough resistance to survive until the antidote was synthesized, though not without a token of the beast's esteem as a reminder of the event. _'Should have gotten that one earlier, but I'd never come across a poison-type before, much less one that wasn't pest-sized.'_

"You know, I would really like to go out and break this rut I seem to be in. Three times I've been injured enough to require medical attention, and it's still spring!" In his excitement, he began another coughing fit as he was gently pushed down to relax, thankfully with nothing more than air and some spittle catching on the forearm he used to cover his mouth.

Seeing their jars of sap, the doctor snapped his fingers and pointed at the healthy male teen. "Mister Lie, give me the sap jar in your right hand." He remembered his name because he, along with Pyrrha, was in his advanced class and showed proper initiative to learn. Though their samples had been left behind, Ren and Blake had gone to retrieve them, not wanting to return empty handed, with permission from their Aura Theory teacher.

Ren complied without question, as he wouldn't ask without purpose. Incidentally, the jar contained the sap lightest in color. The doctor put on thick gloves and spread a large glob over the bite, explaining why as he did so like he was in a classroom. "This sap was once harvested for medicinal purposes. Though unrefined, it should be enough to help prevent infection, as well as draw out some of the toxin. Speaking of…"

True to his word, little beads of purple bubbled out from the wound, looking to Ruby like the lava lamp she'd seen in her Dad's office at Signal. A rectangle had been cut out of each of the layers of clothing over and around the affected area for ease of treatment. With a good cleaning and some aura, it would repair easily enough. The corrupted sap was wiped off and fresh sap was reapplied. This process was repeated thrice until no more came out, and then it was bandaged over, the sap facilitating the healing process.

The cloth used to wipe away the toxin visibly disintegrated as it was disposed of, prompting Nora to ask, "How are you still alive?"

Receiving six glances of consternation and reproach from the others, "What? We're all thinking it!"

"I wasn't." Ruby denied with a raised hand.

"Well, now you are. But now I'm thinking that Jaune-Jaune would make the worst pancake ever, no offense."

"Some taken, I'm delicious; just ask my old pal Mally. As to why I can still dish out the witty banter, it has to do with my semblance." Jaune explained, feeling that this explanation was quite overdue. In Dr. Fennel's case, he already knew because the information was in his medical file. Besides, it was on semi-public record, and they had not done so probably out of courtesy.

"How is that possible?" Weiss did not ask with disbelief, having seen evidence with her own eyes. Each ability that she and the others had seen; rapid healing, the Beast Roar, Blood Reinforcement, and now poison resistance could each fall under the purview of a semblance all on their own. Then again, she thought that it was for another reason entirely.

"The common semblance of the men in my family, and in the Arc clan before the population dropped to one by the end of the Great War, is Weapon Bond. It differs from person to person, but it bonds us with a weapon type, and adjusts our bodies accordingly."

Cutting in, Ruby asked, "Is that why your Dad's…" struggling to find the best way to put it. Such an obstacle did not impede her sister. "Such a mountain of muscle?"

He chuckled, before, letting out a single cough. "That's pretty much what I asked him when I was told. Anyways, I found out that instead of just any weapon, my semblance applied to my body itself, and it has opened the door to many abilities many would consider to be improbable."

Whistling at the implications, Yang quipped, "Damn dude, your semblance is so OP it's not even funny. Hmm, actually, maybe just a bit."

"Not as much as you think." Blake said, drawing upon knowledge gained from Aura Theory, "Any semblance can evolve over time, same as his. It just requires a bit of insight in its wielder."

Jaune smirked at the Bloodborne pun slipping under the self-proclaimed pun-master's nose. "For example, Dad associates hammers with a blacksmith and the forge, so he acquired resistance to heat and fire as well as strength. Saw him pick up cherry-red hot metal barehanded without using his aura shield or a flinch, true story."

"All right, that's enough chatter." Dr. Fennel cut off their idle prattle. "Like bees buzzing in my ears. I'm prescribing no training or strenuous activity for the rest of the day. Miss Nikos, I trust that you'll know when to call me if something changes?"

"But Doc, haven't you heard that laughter is the best medicine?" Nora asked with a big smile, now that her hammer buddy would soon be okeydokey.

'Doc' stared at her with a half-lidded gaze like she was an irritating insect, having acquired a dislike for both the abbreviation and the phrase. "That is the biggest load of feces I've ever heard about my career, and believe me, that's saying something coming from a man who's treated a condition in which the patient had diarrhea every time he laughed." Once again displaying his ability to kill the mood and his remarkable bedside manner as Jaune lost consciousness with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cardin had not pursued along with the rest of the Huntresses. Instead, with the threat gone, he went back to make sure his team had made it back safely. He made a beeline once he arrived at the landing zone to the Bullhead hosting the triage center, where Dr. Fennel was finishing the last stitches for Russell and using some aura technique to speed up the healing process. "What's the damage, Doctor?"

Seeing their team leader arrive, the doctor answered, "Mostly bruises and a broken rib or two, but nothing serious. As to Mr. Thrush's lacerations, they've been cleaned and stitched. He'll be fine in a couple of days." Cardin sighed in relief, before Prof. Matin came in behind him and said, "You kids got off lucky."

"Sir, what was that thing?" Dove asked, the other students around trying really hard to appear like they were not eavesdropping.

With a smirk that was a tinge too satisfied, "Oh no, I would never dream of taking away a glorious round of Story Time with Port for you." His chuckle elicited more than a few groans from their audience, before his tone made an abrupt heel turn into solemn. "But I will say that a Malathyst is one of _the_ most dangerous Grimm alive, and I reluctantly thank the man upstairs that there's only one at a time. If there were, oh say, as numerous as any other type, we'd all be extinct." There wasn't even a hint of a joke, and it was chilling to hear as CRDL left the triage, only to make room for the now injured Arc and his friends. "Load up, time to go!" The teachers rounded up the rest of the students.

During the return flight, Cardin was taciturn as he thought over the events that had just come to pass. With an injury like Russell's, he should have bled out before arriving. When he asked later that evening, he'd be told that it was the Schnee heiress who had saved him. But if Arc hadn't showed up, then they'd all be dead. His actions laid doubt on his father's suppositions. Looking between the lines, Cardin believed that his father thought that Arc's goal was to undermine Humanity, and the easiest way to do that was align with the Grimm; a true heretic. But that was now obviously a ridiculous notion; Arc clearly _hated_ the Grimm with a passion he had never seen outside of a temple, perhaps not even then, and the leather-clad huntsman could have easily let their deaths be a distraction to land a killing blow. He was no fool in believe that there was any love lost between them, but Arc had not done that.

Honestly, it's a miracle that the Grimm population was so low; otherwise such wanton emotion would have drawn every Grimm from over a mile away… and then it clicked as to why it was so low in the first place. The Malathyst had eaten the Ursa, a detail that had been pushed aside when their lives had been on the line. _'Just what this world needs, a freak amongst abominations.'_

But he stopped looking at the past before wild conspiracy theories reared their ugly heads, and instead looked to the future, and the next step. He might find it distasteful, but his inner code demanded that he do so. But it would have to wait, as classes were not over for the day. Before the flight, Goodwitch announced that they still had their morning academic classes to end the day, as the trip had been cut short.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next few hours, Jaune felt numb, isolated by his own thoughts of retribution slipping from his grasp. To others, he was far more withdrawn than usual, barely even noticing time pass in the monotony of the day. One moment he was getting off the Bullhead, and the next he was back in their dorm, classes ended, sitting at the table about to eat dinner; leftovers from the preceding week.

Those watching out for him had been told of some of the side effects of the antidote, including mood swings, but it was still depressing to see their leader, usually so sure and confident, morose for more than a glimpse at a time and just… lost. At least he was up and about, despite the antidote also working as a sedative.

The atmosphere between the eight at the table was tense, but it also wasn't. Jaune wasn't in the mood for chitchat at present, while the more cheery members tried to lighten the mood around him to snap him out of it and encourage him to join in.

Distracted, Jaune paid no mind to the unexpected knock on the door, nor Blake opening it, but he did come to attention when she spoke with hostility through the crack in the door, "What do you want, Winchester?"

For the first time since the ride back, he spoke. "Let him in." He kept a calm tone, but it still carried his fatigue and apathetic visage. "Ah, he speaks." Weiss spoke under her breath softly. With a suspicious glance, the Faunus, who had put her bow on before answering the door, stepped aside.

Cardin walked in wearing his school uniform unarmed. Glancing around, he said, "Nice place. You guys got lucky." In CRDL's subtle surveillance, they had discerned that the two teams lived together on the top floor.

"Indeed it is, but let's dispense the pleasantries. You're not here to compare living arrangements, are you?" Jaune spoke sternly with the strength he could muster in the presence of a possible hostile, before rubbing his forehead due to the dull throbbing of his headache. "Apologies, but you'll have to make this quick. I'm afraid that a loss of focus is a side effect of the antidote." It typically was, but Cardin had no way of knowing that he wasn't affected by it in that way.

"Yes, I came here in regards to that." Glancing at their audience, "May we speak in private?" Jaune merely continued to stare unblinkingly, before he nodded and slowly stood up. "Must be important for you to come up here. Let's get this over with."

The unwanted visitor followed him out onto the patio. Jaune told the others, "I'll be right back." He gave a pointed stare at Yang and Nora to nonverbally ask them to not eavesdrop, before whispering so only Blake could hear, "I'll share the details later."

Sliding the door closed behind him, Jaune walked out to the railing next to Cardin as the two stared out to experience the view of the campus.

Cutting right to the chase so that he could leave as soon as possible, "I, and my team, owe you and yours an honor debt. If not for your intervention, as well as Miss Schnee's later assistance with Russell, we'd be dead."

"Yes, it's a good thing you were spying on me, or you wouldn't have been close enough to me to get there in time." His casual speech threw the guest for a loop.

"You knew?"

"Of course I did. You were out in the open, and not even behind cover. In those circumstances, if you could see me, why couldn't I see you?" Jaune smiled before softly laughing, breaking out of his funk. Believing that he was being mocked, the Eagle gritted his teeth, until Jaune spoke, looking at him in a curious new light, "You really are old school, aren't you?"

"Old school implies that I'm outdated. What's wrong with honor?" Cardin stood tall and proud.

Raising his hand in a placating gesture, Jaune responded, "Nothing at all. I too have a healthy respect for the classics."

"Respect?" Cardin spat out in disbelief at the abrupt change in conversation. "You have mocked, slandered, and belittled my beliefs without a hint of remorse." Invigorated by the debate Jaune easily kept his cool, "Not you specifically, but the order that you hold up to such high standards. Sadly, a large portion of it falls woefully short of your honor."

"Same difference." Cardin grunted stubbornly. Knowing that this was going nowhere, Jaune went back to the matter at hand. "You know, I had a feeling you'd come to me eventually. I'm just surprised it was so soon."

Taking a deep breath and a facial twinge to show his distaste for the situation, Cardin asked, "And how is that?"

"I've researched the Golden Eagles' history, remember? That includes what customs are held in higher regard." Calling back to when they both got extra readings, though he had done so years before, "This debt, I can ask for anything that doesn't compromise you or your Order's integrity, yes?"

"Correct." He growled his affirmative.

"Ah, I can see why you'd be anxious about that. No need to worry, you and your team won't be subjected to humiliation. Is that what you thought?" Just looking at the stockier teen, Jaune knew the answer to that. "All I'll ask for for is a truthful answer to one question and one simple task from all four of you at a time of my choosing. Nothing to difficult, I assure you."

"What's the catch?" With Jaune acting for more cordially than expected, he couldn't help but be suspicious.

"No catch. My question for you is… If you view yourself as noble and righteous, why were you persecuting people, specifically Faunus?"

After a few seconds of silence, he smirked at finding a loophole, "I don't have to answer that."

"You already have." It wasn't the question that was important to Jaune, but how he answered it. "You're under orders to seek out undercover White Fang sympathizers or members, no?"

"I don't have to answer that." Cardin repeated his answer with less confidence, though it wasn't a question.

"No, I'm just talking aloud. If you're under orders… huh, that does sound like something your dick of a sire would do, though your initial execution could have been a bit more discreet. It was too obvious you were trying to provoke a response."

Not liking this line of dialogue, it was Cardin's turn to change it up. "Why _did_ you save us today? You could have easily killed it while feeding." As horrifying as it was to discuss his death as being the more practical option, it had been bothering him.

Without pause, Jaune answered, almost offended at the idea. "Our animosity is irrelevant. We are Hunters, and that's just what Hunters do."

"Well… thanks, for your professionalism. What's my task?" This had gone on far too long for the Winchester's liking.

Holding up his scroll to display the address typed on the screen, "Convince your team to accompany you to this address, be on your best behavior, and ask for the special. Who knows? You might learn something from someone far more human than I." Cardin could only think, _'Oh yeah, because that sounds reassuring.'_

Turning around, both of them resisted the urge to face palm as Yang and Nora were pressing their ears against the glass, obviously attempting to eavesdrop. Being caught, they unapologetically waved at them. "It appears I gave a mixed signal. Don't worry, they won't have any say in our arrangement." Cardin just grunted in response as he went to leave. It was odd for the other seven to be thankful to Cardin, the one responsible for bringing Jaune out of his shell, even if that was not his intent.

At the threshold of the door, Cardin stopped. "Just one more question. What did that Grimm ever do to you, or do you hate all Grimm with the same fervor? I know revenge when I see it."

Like a flipped switch, Jaune's smile, especially to Pyrrha, appeared as forced as her in front of a press release. "Just the Malathyst in particular, and let's just say that you're not the only one who has a debt to pay."

After he left, Weiss said, "What debt?" She was not one of those who had seen the thing, nor had she witnessed signs of Jaune's obvious vendetta against it.

"Perhaps another time." With that, Jaune went back to how he was before the unexpected guest, introspective and guarded, as his eyes dulled in focus while he resumed eating. Once he was done, he left alone to go to the tower for a debriefing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The despondent student was not the only one distressed by the reemergence of the Malathyst, as Ozpin and Glynda were in his office discussing the recent conflict. until the elevator came in with student most involved in it.

"How are you feeling Mister Arc?" Goodwitch asked formally.

"A bit groggy, honestly." He stated truthfully, but only skimming the surface.

"It would seem that I must thank you again for your actions, Mister Arc." Ozpin said.

"Why?" He asked defensively. "It was only a partial victory. Sure, no one died today, but that thing is still out there."

"And it will be addressed in due time. Those who are most at risk have been warned of it presence, but that is not why I have asked you here. Your behavior has been considered concerning."

"While you have shown remarkable potential and skill, the emotional state with which you wield it with is not acceptable in the public eye. Huntsmen and Huntresses must display more emotional control to inspire the masses." Goodwitch both praised and chided him, but Jaune's eyes glazed over in boredom of the suppressionist ideal. "What is this, an intervention? I have control. I point it at monsters and I get the job done. What more do you want?"

"Are your fellow students monsters?" She rebutted, bringing her main argument to the forefront. Despite repeated reminders to tone down the aggression in sparring, Jaune had not done so. Once, she had to restrain him from continuing a fight after his opponent's aura shield had been depleted.

"Of course not, but enemies won't care if their shield is taken away, and they need to get into that mindset. To do otherwise is just coddling them. How many students can even take a hit without their precious crutch?" His irritation of being dressed down for doing, in his view, nothing wrong was obvious. Ozpin just sat at his desk, watching the debate that had been subtly brewing for the past the month. He had foreseen this clash coming to a head soon, and decided that having it now in private was the most optimal option.

"That is not how we do things." She frowned at being chastised by a student young enough to be her son when she had been teaching for over fifteen years.

"Why not? What you show them is a cheap illusion of fighting, and here I thought that those with experience would understand that. I guess that it's no wonder why most Hunters don't live to see their thirties!"

"That is enough, both of you." At this bomb being dropped, Ozpin stepped in. He didn't raise his voice, but the stern voice and visage had both of them backing down, only now realizing that their voices had been escalating in volume.

"Perhaps I went a little too far there. My reproach was uncalled for." Jaune apologized, for he knew that he was in the wrong for that.

The Headmaster sighed at such discourse, before setting to resolve the lingering tension. "While it is true that combat training has a safety net, and yes it is slower as a result, Shade Academy used to do things like how you envision combat should be at its inception. Do you know what happened?"

"I do not." Jaune responded, unfamiliar with that kingdom's history even thought the question was rhetorical. "Vacuo was invaded by the Grimm and almost fell."

His bland delivery was like whiplash to the student's thoughts. "How?"

"Anger is a dangerous beast, however necessary for survival. But such unbridled fury is unhealthy, and it has destroyed many before you. Feed it too much, and it becomes much like a Malathyst, toxic to all around you. To those with aura, the stakes are even higher. We are, if you'll forgive the pun, beacons to the forces of darkness, shining flames in comparison to the embers of civilians. It is why the Grimm attack us first, because they are drawn with those whose souls, and emotions, are more exposed."

Jaune already knew this, but he didn't interrupt. The calm, charismatic delivery exemplified Ozpin's experience as a teacher. "Vacuo's philosophy is, for the most part, survival of the fittest. So it made sense at the time to have that bleed into their training protocols. There was the rare casualty, but they were waved off. When students had time to themselves, they vented their fully fed agitations on those around them, which in turn infected the civilians who often bore the brunt of it. I'm sure you can understand what happened next. After it was thwarted, educational reforms occurred all over Remnant, as Vacuo was but an extreme example of the practice."

"I was… unaware." Jaune said to both teachers. He wasn't stubborn enough to blind himself when presented with new information.

"Believe it or not, you are not the first I have had this talk with. Do you know the biggest reason why apprenticeships have mostly fallen out of favor?" Ozpin asked, before answering his own question. "Oftentimes, they do not even attend the academies, or drop out quickly. 'One week in here is a day out there' is a widely held truth, and in most aspects they are correct."

"Are… you asking me if I want to leave?" Jaune asked, reading between the lines.

"Do you?" The Headmaster dropped all pretenses. He wasn't being harsh, just upfront. "You said it yourself. You feel restrained, frustrated at what you believe to be a lack of progress, am I correct?"

"… It's complicated." He scratched the side of his head just below the brim.

"Unfortunately, your situation in more simple, and yet, most difficult. You can stay, and attend counseling sessions with Professor Matin, as I know he's offered… or you will be expelled and your Hunter's license revoked. I do not wish to do so, but it will be out of my hands, especially with the newest Council member, Cobalt Winchester."

"… I see." That was rather big news to drop out of the blue, particularly the election result that wouldn't be public until tomorrow morning. With his new options, his path became clear and he sighed. "When are my sessions?"

"He will organize that aspect of your education, and you have nothing to be ashamed of. Your emotional status is not as dire as I may have led you to believe, and everyone needs help at some point, especially those weighed by guilt."

Jaune tuned out the platitude, "Is there anything else, sir?"

"Just a simple request. Professor Port has asked that you share what you know of the Malathyst as a guest lecture on Tuesday." Though the mustached educator had yet to do so, Coco had told them that the best days in his class were those when he brought in guests to discuss rare Grimm, as experience made the best teacher. "Sure, why not?"

As he gave a polite bow and turned to leave, Ozpin had a bit more to say. "Remember, Jaune, the lone wolf dies while the pack survives." Recognizing the quote, he turned to stare at the enigmatic Ozpin, who then said with a small smile, "Enjoy your weekend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman Torchwick was not enjoying his life right now as he sat in the warehouse office mulling over things as he took an aspirin. Ever since he had been… hired, it's just been complete busy work and frustrations. She needed Dust, and by that, she meant _all_ the Dust in Vale, and she didn't even have the damn common decency of explaining why, other than 'to change the world', at best.

The frequent headaches came from his cornucopia of just shy of incompetent hired help, both old and new. He had to call in a few favors that he was saving up to hire goons, only for most of them to be either taken out by a little girl and hit his reputation, only for the woman signing his paycheck to provide afterwards with her own newly found supply of henchmen… and women. He may be a criminal, but he wasn't sexist.

His scroll began ringing that dreaded tone, indicating who was calling. "And here I thought the expression was speak of, not think of." Answering it with a mustered up positive attitude, "Roman's Cleaners, how may I help you?"

" _How cute. Is our little business venture proceeding well?"_

"And here I thought you calling me twice a week was just to say hello. What a shame. Ah well, everything's on schedule." He answered confidently, because it was true. 'Business' had been booming, figuratively of course.

" _That is refreshing to hear, for the both of us. I won't be there to hold your hand if things go astray."_

"I appreciate your concern, my dear, but it's hardly necessary. That one time was obviously a fluke. Besides, I have…" Having not heard one crash in the background outside his office for the last hour, "Somewhat more competent muscle than before."

" _Good, I'll expect you to meet your quota by summer when I check in. I might even bring over the kids. I know you miss them dearly."_ She played to his earlier joke of their 'divorce'.

Whilst he spitefully glared at the scroll, glad that this wasn't a video call as he grinned at his partner, Neo, pantomiming Fire-Crotch, as his she once called her, fairly accurately as she spoke with a hand on her hip with mocking facial expressions to match the voice on speaker.

Resisting the urge to chuckle, he still let an amused smile slip through. "Won't that be fun? Might even make a day of it. Give my best regards~." After she hung up, he sighed, glad that it was over. "You know, I really don't care for her."

His vertically challenged companion merely rolled her heterochromatic eyes at the understatement, before he said, "But that's enough of that micromanaging bitch for one night. Come on now, time for your pills."

She made a grimace in disgust, even sticking her tongue out, before he appeased her. "It's only for a little while longer." Before she could change her facial expression, "Yes I know they taste horrible, but it'll just get worse if you don't take them."

She silently sighed, before holding out her hand to receive them. He kept them on his person, to allow her to better resist the temptation of tossing them out. Neo puffed her cheeks childishly before pouting as she took them and quickly swallowed them.

"I've got some ice cream in the freezer to smother the taste and soothe your throat."

"…" And on cue was her glare, the pink and brown having switched sides.

"Nope, I'm not sorry at all." He gave her a crooked grin as he tipped his hat. "If you look like an anthropomorphized version of your name, _Neopolitan_ , then you're gonna get the ice cream jokes. Besides, they're one of the few sweets you can eat right now"

"…" Roman's tri-colored companion changed tactics, now exhibiting a pleading pout that was just too damn adorable for him to resist, and she knew it.

"Ugh, fine, you can have my yogurt." Her lips rose into a cheeky smile as she skipped to the fridge.

"…" She gave him an affectionate smile with the spoon still in her mouth.

"Yeah, I know you do. I got us into this, three-scoop, and I'll get _us_ out, I promise." She hugged him while also give him a light, for her, kick to the shin. It was worth it in the orange haired man's mind. Better for her to be mad at him for his lame, overused joke theme than worry over the barrel they're both bent over.

The touching moment was ruined by another loud crash, "Oh for crying out… and they were doing so well today. Neo, are you up for a motivational seminar?" She flashed him a crooked, toothy smile that he absolutely adored to show her agreement, twirling her parasol as they walked out to… educate the dumbass Faunus who couldn't push a cart straight to save their life. _'Based on her mood, that might just be literal.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far away from Vale, the woman of white and black had seen and felt the death of her creations through their eyes and bodies. However, she could not do so through the one she was looking for. Though she could sense its existence and relative distance, the complexity of the method of its creation prevented further details. But at last she had found the Malathyst, and she smiled at her efforts bearing fruit. ' _A rather unruly child, but useful nonetheless.'_ She thought as she willed more to its location to prevent it wandering off, the hungry child. With them aware of its presence, and with her direction, they could track it.

Not letting an opportunity go to waste, she walked to call one of her more devoted acolytes. His loyalty had proven him to be worthy of a gift. She walked to a mirror with with a tarnished silver frame, pricked her finger, and pressed it against the tarnished silver frame, tracing the whole frame with a line of her blood.

The mirror vibrated upon her touch, until it no longer reflected her, but that of a thin, pale man with gold eyes and dark brown hair. He wore mostly white, with an open sleeveless jacket exposing his chest. "What is thy bidding, my lady?"

"I wish to speak with you in person." He looked eager at the rare privilege, and so he stepped through the glass after she stepped aside, unable to hide his shiver in discomfort as he exited. "Yes, I know that it's uncomfortable, but it is outweighed by its use."

The Shadowglass was one of the keys to her success in her goal. Among its functions was the ability to communicate with any mirror she wanted, but it was easier if she set up a connection to the other mirror. It had taken quite the effort to restore to its former glory, but it was well worth it. In addition, she could summon people through it, as she had just done with her acolyte and return them to the same place.

"I have a task for you, Tyrian. You will go to the northern Forever Fall Forest and retrieve a sample of the Malathyst's toxic blood." She declared with a well-practiced imperious tone. "Do not worry, all you must do is find it." Reaching to her ornate hairpiece, she removed the bell at the end. It was finely crafted in black iron, and engraved with a red eye. "Ring this with your aura, and it will submit for a short time. Once you have a chalice filled, return at once for your trial."

Receiving the gift as it was made of glass, he hooked it onto the end of his tight braid resembling a scorpion's tail. "If I might be so bold, but why not just kill it or summon it?" His queen could easily feel his apprehension, even disappointment at the lack of challenge but little did he know that the true test would come after.

"I have a side project that requires it where it is, alive and well. Now go." It was a perfectly reasonable question to her, and she indulged her subordinate before dismissing him.

"As you command, so shall it be." With a dramatic bow and a manic grin, he jumped back through the mirror, the small bell giving a small jingle as he did so, before his image faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter End**

For the naming of the 'new' Grimm, it's a combination of malaria and amethyst. Malaria is a bloodborne disease, with one of its common symptoms being jaundice; amethyst being the color of its toxin. I'll hold off on the bestiary entry, as I'm saving it for in story content.

I'm thinking of doing a series of one-shots with other RWBY characters playing Bloodborne, on a separate story. They will be based on the characterization shown here, but it does not have to be considered canon to Bloody Arc. If you think that this will be a fun idea to read, let me know if and/or when you review.

The Shadowglass is a mix of the porting mirrors in the Micolash boss fight and from the fan fiction Resurgence by Kraven Ergeist.


	14. Torches in Dark Places

**Chapter 14: Torches in Dark Places**

Jaune had spent much of the night after meeting with Ozpin and Goodwitch pondering his time in Beacon thus far. While he usually went out to kill a few Grimm or played some games to clear his head, some soul searching and focused introspection felt more appropriate than escapism. Besides, he couldn't play right now, because that would mean returning to see everyone else. Seven others close by, with varying levels of concern and curiosity, would not be conducive for meditation with such emotions clouding the air.

Walking to an edge of the cliff overlooking the Abhainn River and the capital it bisected, he sat and put his hat on his lap and settled into a calm breathing pattern, as Orion-sensei had taught him. _'Heh, even now I still call him that sometimes.'_ In this state, he could even feel his connection to the Dream, but he didn't wish to go there just yet. He had a few matters that he wanted to settle on his own. Much as he would like to hear some advice from a long-trusted source, he had already received it.

His tenure as a student was indeed slower in individual progression of strength and skill, but it wasn't as if it he completely plateaued or was unable to train and improve the normal way. If anything, training that predated Beacon was more like an intensive cram session. Second, he had people around him that were genuinely enjoyable to be around in their own ways, even Weiss once she relaxed a bit. _'People around me… come to think of it, I haven't even called them friends, ever.'_

All this time, and he hadn't even noticed, how callous of him. A flicker of contempt formed, but it dissipated just as rapidly into the void. This is the state that he was taught to obtain, but it was hard to muster such focus during daily life, much less in combat, and it was only getting harder. During the latter, it was shameful how little self-control he wielded, especially during the reunion in the Forever Fall. A shadow of his anger began to fill him at the recollection, but with no extra stimuli to feed it, it too vanished. He was almost glad it had happened, because it brought to light his own shortcomings, and how beastly idiocy had almost consumed him. _'For Her sake, I hadn't even noticed getting bitten.'_

Close to death once more, and nothing to show for it. _'Hah, some Hunter I am.'_ His concentration came to a halt as he felt a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to a much darker outside world; it appeared that the sun had already set a while ago. It was Pyrrha, sitting to his left, and with the eye contact to acknowledge her presence, she asked, "Are you all right?" A shifting to his right revealed Ruby to his right, shifting her silver eyes between him and moon gazing, silently asking the same thing.

"Just mulling over a few things. Ozpin and Goodwitch just finished disciplining me, and sentenced me to therapy. Today was the last straw, apparently."

"Everybody needs help from time to time, but you know we're here to talk too." Glancing, perhaps unintentionally, over the cliff as she spoke.

"Goddess, Pyr! I have anger issues, not suicidal tendencies." He spoke dryly.

"I'm sorry! Th-That's not what I meant!" She exclaimed, until she relaxed at her partner's laugh, revealing it to be sarcasm.

"I know what you meant, and I appreciate it." He smiled. "You're good friends, all of you are." Based on their surprised, then beaming expressions, it seemed that his subtle circumvention of the term wasn't as subtle as he had believed.

"So… goddess?" Ruby asked searchingly. She wasn't afraid to discuss this out in the open since she knew no one was around, and not even a twinge of feeling like they were being watched was to be found.

"Mhm. I thought you had read it already." Weiss had finished the translation in a week, and all barring an uninterested Nora had read it. All things considered, it wasn't that large of an amount of text and it was fairly straightforward, minus the whole… completely 'new' deity, thing.

"We did." Pyrrha admitted, "But I wanted to hear it from you. Truth be told, Ruby and I have known since Initiation."

"When?" He asked, before divining the answer himself. "Ah, when I told Blake. You were awake?"

"Yes, sorry." She apologized, earning her a raised eyebrow from Jaune. "Anyone ever tell you that you apologize too much?"

"… Yes." She muttered, consciously suppressing the habit of apology.

"There's no need to do so. You two didn't jump to conclusions, despite having every opportunity to do so, especially with your own religious practice." Of all of the squad, it was ironic that Pyrrha was the most religious and was partner to what others would call a pagan, heretic, etc. but she seemed quite accepting of their differences.

"All are embraced in the Light, even those who look away." She quoted, bringing up on of the multiple similarities of their respective scriptures.

Looking up at the moon, Jaune commented, "And what a beautiful light it is. If anything, I should be apologizing."

"But no one got hurt." Ruby asked, "Well, except you, but you're better… and team CRDL that you saved."

"I lost control, went at it alone like a dumbass newborn Grimm, and it's only sheer luck that you and Goodwitch arrived in time. I probably would have fought until I dropped. Plus, I wasn't exactly cheery, so I apologize for scaring you all for both of those reasons."

"You were, but you let it go after we stopped you, and that's what matters." Ruby explained, brushing aside his apology like he did Pyrrha's. "Who did it take away?" They both knew the look when he mentioned a debt a few hours ago. They saw it in the mirror when the odd memory or two were dredged up.

He wasn't expecting the question, but for a moment he didn't answer, mustering up the desire and will to talk about it. "Orion Chiro, the fourth member of my parents' team. We were outside the town's walls for some meditation, and it ambushed us. He ordered me to escape, but he was weakened by illness and didn't have many years left to live anyway. He died a Hunter's death." He rubbed his shoulder over the wound both fresh and old. "Sensei fought it off long enough for Pip to swoop in and drive it away from me, but it was too late for his friend." He choked up a bit, remembering the sight of his mentor's fate. "If I hadn't been so overconfident as to venture out unarmed, we might have held it off together, and he might still be alive. Still haven't learned that lesson, it seems. What's the point of keeping my scars if their lessons don't sink in?" Now they knew why he never went anywhere unarmed. Even now he still had Yharnam and Iosefka.

"Nope." Ruby chimed, and both of the others looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

"No, it's not your fault." Pyrrha elaborated, "He was a Huntsman with decades of experience, and he was taken down in minutes by an almost unheard of Grimm. There was nothing you could have done, and like you said, he died with honor. And you have learned; you told us to get the professors, and you saved lives."

"Geez, guess I do need therapy, cause I also have memory problems too." He said with a sad smile, though he disagreed with the 'nothing he could have done' part. "Well, that's enough brooding for one night. How about some music before we head back?" Pulling out his violin as he asked.

At their agreement, as they enjoyed listening to him play, he began 'The First Hunter'. The two girls leaned against him as he played to give as well as receive comfort through the song embodying loss and sacrifice as they remembered the one in their life who had left a similar impact upon their death. For Pyrrha it was her father; for Ruby, her mom, once she was old enough to completely understand that she wasn't coming back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their early morning run, one of extra length and with exercises in between laps now that they weren't pressed for time, Jaune went right to playing a video game. Though Pyrrha didn't know the name, she at least could identify it through her leader's tutelage as a FPS multiplayer. From what she could tell, he was either off his game, or one opponent was exceptionally skilled as he kept getting killed from sniper fire.

It seemed that the thirteenth time in the same match from the same person was the final straw, as he performed what he called a 'rage quit', tossing his controller haphazardly on the couch as he turned the TV off, after yelling yet another addition to a series of death threats of rather impressive and graphic articulation. "Fuck you, AMayZing Hawkeye, you spawn-camping troglodyte! I hope you get eviscerated and they ride your pixelated corpse down the stairs like a meat toboggan!"

This failed attempt of stress relief came about after a message from Goodwitch stating an addendum; that he would not be able to participate in Combat Class without his therapist's approval. So he tried his virtual fallback option to less than successful results. Fortunately, his partner had a solution. "Jaune, get dressed and come with me."

"Honestly, Pyr, I'd rather just stay in." He politely refused her… offer of distraction, but she was undeterred, as she pulled out her trump card, "Then I'm calling in a favor."

He didn't even argue after that, and she knew that he wouldn't. In their time together, though he wasn't the most social, though she wasn't much better, he held his integrity as a point of pride. To him, favors were like a blank check promise. Once he was ready, she bade him to follow her without saying a word.

Their trek ended on the top of the tower of the chasm outpost around 10h30, where their lockers awaited them thanks to her preparations. He asked, "What's all this?"

"I found a way to, as they say, kill two birds with one stone. We don't have anything else to do for a few hours, and with your upcoming therapy that you have reservations about…"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Though she couldn't see it through his sunglasses, as the day was very bright and sunny, she knew he rolled his eyes as he wasn't looking forward to all that talking and the repeat cliché question 'And how does that make you feel?'

"But I know you're troubled with recent events, especially the F-5, and I've been told that trouble's the perfect time to train. We're off campus, so… " She trailed off with a crooked grin, seeing her friend give her one of his own as he caught on. After playing his violin, he had called that noon the Forever Fall Forest Friday Fuck-up, or F-5 for short.

"Oh, I've been _waiting_ for this." He commented with glee and eager anticipation, going to his weapons to put them all in their proper place, that being on his person, as she did the same while replying, "You're not the only one."

"No other appointments or obligations?" He wanted to make sure, as they had been stopped short so many times before.

"Nope, and our scrolls are off, so no one will interrupt us by calling. I left a note on the fridge that we'd be gone for a few hours." She went into a ready stance; still wearing her crooked smile that made him shiver with delight. "So, shall we begin?"

Unbeknownst to them, Dove Bronzewing had been following them from a far enough distance to not be sensed through any of their six senses, the last gifted and enhanced by aura, and even activated his semblance to increase his stealth. Even at a distance, vibrant red hair, 'bronze' armor, and leather were rather conspicuous. Still at the precipice of the cliff the pair had earlier descended, he watched them begin their spar, and felt an opportunity was at his fingertips. A moment later, the scroll in his hands made that expression literal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Life was good for the two at the top of the tower, unaware of the beehive that had been stirred. Depressing thoughts were absent, and a long awaited combat between them was finally taking place. Noire had once said to Jaune, 'Anticipation could be one of the greatest of pains', and if that was the case, the torment was now over. In this rematch, he couldn't even feel the anger he usually did in fights, as jubilation had taken over. _'Now this is a fight!'_ At the moment, he was dual wielding Brador and Yharnam, switching what he used for offense and defense to remain unpredictable, as he had fluidly shifted to this set after a good minute with Ludwig at center-stage.

For his Spartan adversary, there was just as much rejoicing. In their first and only match, he had stuck with the then unnamed spear. But with his use of weapon switching, even mid combo, it was like having multiple opponents switch off at random. She tried to use her semblance as a test, but each of his weapons produced the same result of no result. His weapons were immune to her Polarity, and her habitual but subtle usage of it in the beginning led to a few close calls. But that made it even better. Her semblance, though a part of her, still felt like cheating, and to be forced to a test of pure skill without her 'blessing' was… _'A treat. To just… let go like this is thrilling!'_

They had both lost track of time. Though it had only been minutes, hours could have passed and they wouldn't have noticed, as they wanted to go until they couldn't go any longer. Neither of them had landed a hit, as they were more evenly matched with Jaune's full arsenal to bear. Pyrrha had seen a bit of it against the Malathyst, but with him no longer blinded and hampered by rage he was much more skilled in its execution.

With a strike from Jaune's mace against her shield that resounded like a gong, they separated by a few feet, dagger scraping a spear thrust aside as she skidded back. After a few moments at a stand still, they stopped for a water break. After all, something like this shouldn't be impaired by something so minor as dehydration. Unfortunately, that's when they realized that they were no longer alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phoebus Lupin was bored, and it wasn't even noon yet. He'd already sharpened and polished his axes, cleaned all firearm options, and was now just scrolling through the Beacon Academy Bulletin, an app exclusive to those on Beacon grounds. Nothing really going on, until a notice of a live stream video caught his interest. Pulling it up, he watched as the two arguably the best at Combat in their year have a no-holds barred match, and it quickly killed his boredom as if it had tried to stop the two. She attacked like she was trying to kill her partner, and he responded in kind.

"Hey, Mari, your idol's Jaune. Come take a look."

Summoned by the name of the Spartan, Mari Nilla passed though the slit in the sheet functioning as a 'door', not even minding or acknowledging that he was shirtless. Artemis had set it up on their first night in the room to prevent accidental breaches in privacy, and made the tad unfair assumption that they would be his fault, being the only guy in the room.

"If you're lying, I'm gonna bash your face in." Usually such a shy girl, still with her pince-nez on for reading, the oceanic haired teen ripped the scroll from his hands before squealing in delight at seeing the match on the screen, even hopping on his bed to sit on her knees, thankfully avoiding its previously sole occupant as she made rapid fire comments that he could barely process, distracted by the seashell necklace bouncing off her chest.

"My my, finally got a girl into your den, wolf boy? Careful, your right hand's going to be jealous." Drawn by the commotion, his partner, a girl by the name of Sel Jung used her green, tendril-like hair to part the partition, just in time to see him flip her off and say, "Classy, and for your information I'm left handed."

"Thanks for sharing. So, what's got the bookworm in a twist?" She asked, but the enthusiastic viewer had regained awareness of her surroundings, and she said, "Pyrrha Nikos is fighting with Jaune- HEY!"

Once fully debriefed, the snake Faunus used her hair to snag the scroll with a cruel smirk and a glint in her violet eyes to match, paying no mind to the white wolf wanting his property back, tail swishing in agitation. "How 'bout we go see in person? I know where they are."

"Oh, can we Artie? Please?" Mari begged their leader, Artemis Arget, with clasped hands.

"You're free to do as you please, but I must confess my own interest." She answered stoically as she walked over for Sel to hand over the scroll, only to immediately turn area when she noticed her only male teammate was sans upper body attire.

"Put a shirt on, please." She requested. It wasn't that he was ugly or unfit, but instead he knew that she was uneasy around men. It was well hidden, but he knew where to look; he could see in her wide green eyes whenever any guy got within ten feet of her.

"What, I'm in my… den, as my dear partner labeled it. If anything, you three are the intruders." He complained gruffly. "So can I have my scroll back, please?" He chortled in good humor as she tossed it without looking at him. "Thanks."

Unable to say no to a giddy Mari wanting to do something other than read, Artemis agreed to go with her partner. The snake agreed to accompany them as well, commenting to him in particular, "Might as well be all four of us. I'm not sure if the puppy's completely house broken yet."

"If I'm a puppy, then you're a rag doll. Fitting, considering how easily Arc tossed you around." She narrowed her purple eyes at the reminder.

"That was a cheap shot on his part, and you know it." Sel was obviously still salty about her recent loss against the guy who wore the aroma of blood and lumenflowers like cologne, but he still laughed at her misfortune nonetheless as he put his armored vest on, finding the Academy uniform too stuffy for his tastes. _'Who knew hair could channel electricity so well?'_ After Jaune Arc pulled out his mace's hidden gem, pun intended, of a Shock Crystal her hair had been frizzy and uncontrollable for hours, exposing a near crippling vulnerability that he would be happy to exploit in their next training session when he could afford it.

"Enough bickering, let's _go_." Mari was getting annoyed at the delay. After all, every second wasted here was a second not watching perfection. She rushed off, leaving the other three in the dust.

"Such a fan girl." Sel sighed, fiddling with her earring of a small, purple hand before they hurried to catch up. Half way to the cliff overlooking the outpost, they could see that a few others were wandering in the same direction with haste, and likely for the same reason. Team SLAN (Sylvan) walked up next to the other half of team JNPR, the hammer girl looking at the people around them curiously, asking her maybe boyfriend, "I wonder where everyone's going? Is there some banquet I didn't get the memo of?"

Fortunately, Mari was in earshot, and she explained as she passed without stopping, "Pyrrha's fighting, and I get to watch for free!"

"What?" Valkyrie asked in disbelief and… betrayal? As they kept pace, "And they didn't tell us? I'm hurt, angry, sad…" Her stomach grumbled, evidence that they were heading somewhere to eat, "and a bit hungry. But that's not their fault, _Ren_."

"They left a note." Ren pointed out. "And we shouldn't eat too much before training."

Donning an impish grin, the short red haired girl jumped on her partner for a piggyback ride, pointing to the cliffs. "Away, my noble steed! To glory!" The Vytalian grumbled, but not with animosity, as he sprinted to comply. "Wheeee~!"

Mari seemed glad that they arrived quickly enough to get a decent vista, as soon enough what seemed like a good third of Beacon's student population came here with the same agenda. _'Word seemed to spread quickly.'_

"Wow, it's even better in person!" His sea-faring roommate cheered as she looked through her handheld telescope, all the better to see the two weave around each other like a brutal dance. "This is the best fight ever!"

While Lupin was more reserved in judgment, he had to admit that it was something he would happily pay to see. Having no contact with anything outside Vale and its surrounding territories except brief moments at a time, he hadn't heard of Pyrrha Nikos at first, something that shocked the aquatically inclined Mistralian. He had almost even gone up to talk to the redhead before Initiation, a trait that he secretly enjoyed seeing on a woman. But with this humbling display of skill, and Mari's lecture of her prestige, how could he even try to compare?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Above them on top of the cliff, the two could see what seemed like half the student population watching and cheering them on. As they continued, Pyrrha's smile became rather fixed. Jaune could tell how fake it was compared to the genuine article. When they started fighting again, she was more restrained, her edge and passion gone, and she was almost mechanical however near flawless in her execution that she was.

During a weapon clash and contest of strength, his back to their observers and whispering to not attract their attention, "I've got an idea of how we can lose the buzzards. There's a window in the wall on the opposite side of the cliff that you should fit in, and I'll get you down there. Just follow my lead, and I'll meet you downstairs."

With a quick, light nod and a face of relief, he pushed up and back, giving him enough room to bring out Djura and launch her into the air, only to immediately pull out Orion as a bow as the hammer returned to his back. Firing an arrow, he intentionally missed close enough for his partner to grab the line that trailed after it, and used it to rappel into the opening, once intended for arrows, just wide enough for her to squeeze in side face.

Walking to the stairs that curved along the wall, he wagged a finger with the intent of mocking the mostly booing audience until he was fully immersed in the near pitch-black interior, with only two thin shards of sunlight piercing through it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking to her office, Professor Goodwitch took notice of the herd, but had initially paid no mind to them. Signing a few papers, the thought kept popping up, distracting her from her work until she surrendered to the impulse to seek out the cause with a dignified huff.

Making her way to the booing crowd, "And just what is going on here, children?" she loudly asked to gain their attention.

As one, they snapped to attention, a habit ingrained to not draw her ire that she couldn't help but find amusing. Nevertheless, she suppressed any outward showing of it as she waited for an answer.

A student in the middle of the crowd, Miss Valkyrie on her partner's shoulders, answered, "Jaune and Pyrrha were sparring."

Looking at the crowd, "That does not explain why everyone else is here instead of spending time more… productively."

"But it's Pyrrha Nikos!" Another girl, hidden in the crowd, exclaimed.

"That does not give any of you all the right to barge in on their training. The only ones who should be here are their team, unless you were _all_ invited?" Based on the few guilty expressions, they had not been, as she had suspected. "If you all have nothing to do, feel free to stay. I'm sure I can think of something in thirty seconds to occupy idle hands."

That prompted most of the students to disperse like a gunshot, leaving only half of team JNPR. The young man said, "Thank you, Professor. They've been trying to spar alone for some time now, but circumstances had perpetually postponed it."

"I'm merely fulfilling my duties, but you are welcome nonetheless. Speaking of which, how did Mister Arc appear emotionally?" After last night's discussion, she wondered how he would behave in a combat setting.

"He looked happy, until they noticed the crowd. Not surprising, since this was a rare opportunity for them." He replied. With a nod, she went and returned to her duties.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dove had a duty of his own to accomplish. With the layout of RWBY's and JNPR's suite given to him in detail by Cardin, he used the tree as a springboard to jump up and grab the ledge of their patio by his fingertips. He knew that he couldn't go by the front door on the off chance that someone was still there. _'Besides, what stealth is in going through the front door?'_

As he silently climbed over the edge, he saw that his caution had been rewarded, as the patio door was open, and the latter half of RWBY were chilling on the couch, reading and playing some game rather intensely. The loud volume would be of great use, and he thanked God out of habit rather than conviction that today was a warm spring day, with a light but pleasant breeze.

Staying low to the ground, he went the long way around, staying as far as possible from the two to reduce the chance of being heard, as being seen wasn't a problem. He kept breath slow, just like his mother had taught him years ago. Circling around and passing through the kitchen to arrive at the threshold on Jaune's room, if the letters 'J & P' on the door were any indication. Before going in, he couldn't resist the urge to check out the ladies on the couch. What could he say? They had fantastic legs, almost completely on display, though Belladonna had this curious scar of a bite mark on her ankle. Though their top halves were also of high quality, he paid little mind to them, remembering that he still had a job to do.

Entering the tidy room, he searched through the desk he assumed to be his target's based on the picture of several people on it, Jaune included. Combing through the drawers, he found a book with a white leather cover and black indecipherable symbols. However, one symbol was recognizable, matching one of Arc's tattoos. _'This is it.'_

Flipping through the pages, the text within was equally cryptic. He couldn't take it with him, as his team would easily be at the top of the list of suspects when it was discovered to be missing; instead, he settled with taking a picture of the book as evidence. It didn't feel enough though, as he thought of a way to show initiative, a key way to get into his 'employer's' good graces. He remembered that Weiss was curious about Pthumerian, the conversation that led him on this search. ' _Maybe she tried to translate it?'_

If she did, then that would be proof enough for Winchester Senior's theory and to arrest Arc for heresy and or treason, depending on the contents. Practicing another religion wasn't illegal, but with his new seat on the Council, Dove felt that it was only a matter of time. When Cardin explained to Dove what he was to look for, he didn't really have an opinion, being an atheist and all. Faith, to him, was people's own business so long as they didn't shove it down his throat. To soon have it at the government level was off putting to say the least, especially coming from Winchester. If it was someone like, say, Pontiff Sand, then he would more at ease. _'Enough supposition, Dove. Find what you came here for and get out.'_

His streak of good luck had appeared to stop when he found that the door to the heiress' room was closed, until a long cry of victory from Yang shattered the peaceful ambience of the room.

"Yeah! Suck my fist, you fucking Orphan!" Without hesitation, he opened the door just enough for him to squeeze past; a small squeak in the hinge was thankfully covered up by the gamer's odd self-congratulation.

These pair of desks was easier to identify the owners of, as Schnee's was almost sterile in comparison to the bullet casings and miscellaneous tools adorning the other. Two small stacks of papers were on the back left corner. One was written in the same symbols as the book, but handwritten. The other stack he guessed the other was it's equivalent in Vernacular.

Taking a picture showing the top pages of both stacks, he couldn't help but indulge his curiosity and read some of the first page. _'Just a bit won't hurt, if only to make sure that what I'll be giving has worth.'_

But as he read, his content smile from his successful infiltration slowly dropped to a confused frown. _'The hell? It's just some philosophy, and I even_ agree _with some of this. This is what that pious cunt's worried about? Seems a bit anticlimactic.'_ But he had spent enough time here, and it was time to leave. That was his last thought before he felt something as smooth as silk tighten around his throat, cutting off his air supply. As he was kicked behind his knees to force him down on them, his vision faded to black. _'Well, it seems my luck's run out'_ he thought as the last thing he heard was the buxom blonde call out, "Well well well~, what do we have here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just when Pyrrha thought that their fighting couldn't get any more intense, Jaune had found a way to turn it up a notch. Within the tower, the several floors that comprised it were cast in near perfect darkness, marred only by a few slits of light. While Jaune had the advantage with his night vision being superior to hers, she was no slouch in the dark. He was nearly silent as he performed hit and run tactics that had caught her unawares at first. Her heart was pounding as they played their game of cat and mouse, and by the way his chuckling echoed in the circular room, he could hear it. In any other circumstance, this would feel like something straight out of a film noire.

But she had an advantage that he didn't know about, her semblance. With her Polarity, while she was unable to physically manipulate his armaments, she could still sense them and their relative distance. Sparring like this reminded her of training blindfolded to hone this ability. As they continued, she shook off the rust that had accumulated from disuse. But he still had the advantage as he used his body to attack as well with punches and kicks, which had more success than with his weapons, which occasionally glowed red like Grimm eyes and markings in the dark.

Just before this, she had almost cornered him underneath the stairs, but he pulled out a Beast Roar that deafened her for a moment, the force knocking her back enough for him to slip away and meld into the dark.

Right now, Jaune was hiding, waiting for an opportunity or a better angle as she walked around. She didn't dare look at his position, as he was smart enough to figure out that she was able to 'see' him somehow and adjust accordingly. He was crouched down against a pillar, based on how low to the ground all his metal was. She slowly approached a beam of light, and without warning used her shield as a mirror to blind him for a moment. But it was for naught, as while his weapons, boots, hat, and gloves were there, their owner was not. Even his eye pendant was there; resting on top of his hat, jewel side down.

Her body lurched, head slamming into stone from a suplex. Disoriented, she was unable to mount a proper defense as he pinned her arms above her head and positioned his body over her in such a way that she could not easily break free, but it wasn't uncomfortable either. She struggled with her arms, but her own weapons pinned them down, the shield making any effort of twisting Miló fruitless.

"Well, I'd say that we're tied now, aren't we." He spoke with his head only a foot from hers, deep blues filled with delight. Not in arrogance in his victory, but just with a sense of being _alive_. She knew, because she could feel it herself. "It appears so. How did you figure out my semblance?" It was obvious that he had done so, as he had discarded any metal on him as a decoy.

"I've known it was something to do with metal since you tried to do something during our first bout. I had dismissed it at first, but you tried it on every weapon I used upstairs. Here, your eyes were more focused on whatever metal came close." He explained his logic, and she was impressed. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that he planned this event of theirs. "Very good, Jaune. I can alter Polarity."

"Why not just call it magnetism?" He asked, "Is it because it sounds cooler?"

She shyly looked away with a nervous smile, mumbling, "I was eight" to admit that it was her thought when she discovered it soon after her aura was fully awakened. While she didn't have training when her father died, her mother still fully intended her to follow the path of a Huntress.

"That's quite the advantage you have, Pyr, and it's even better in how no one knows about it." With that statement, her good feeling crashed. It wasn't in how he said it, but how it reminded her of other thoughts and praises built upon deception. "What's wrong?"

It was strange how his question made her want to tell him. After their heart to heart last night, with another heart in the mix if she included Ruby, it was only fair that she showed the same trust. "Yes, it's quite a… blessing." She began morosely, and he listened even more intensely. "You didn't see the tournaments that I won, so you wouldn't know what they called me after; 'Invincible', 'Untouchable'. After my second win without even getting hit once, people stopped trying to get to know me. If anyone ever tried to talk to me, it was like… Weiss in the locker room on the day we met."

Sadly, the heiress wasn't even the first to do so upon her arrival in Vale, having received three previous requests to join her team. "I came all the way to Vale to avoid it, but that reputation followed me here. Sometimes I wish that I didn't know my semblance, or that it was something else."

Though she never showed it, keeping her kindness and geniality at the forefront, whenever Yang brought friends over to expand their social circle, they talked to Pyrrha only about how amazing she was in combat. That one girl who wore some armor that was shaped like seashells, Mari she believed it was, hailed from Mistral and was a big fan, giddy to even sit at the same table. She had gotten so excited that her glasses kept falling off her nose.

Gently, he held her chin to turn her face and reestablish eye contact. "You're not." He cut into her brooding, asking, "Not what?"

"Invincible or Untouchable, you aren't. I just won, and I seem to be touching you just fine." He gave a brief smile, before they both blushed as they realized that they were still in the same compromising position. As he rolled off to lie next to her, he apologized for staying on top for so long, deepening her own blush from a pink to a darker red. Looking at her, he laughed, "You're adorable when you blush."

At his cheesy flirtation, she couldn't help but join his laughter, echoing in the dark to thrice its volume. She hadn't laughed that hard in so long, she had almost forgotten how. It almost hurt her lungs to do so sans restraint. Calming down, she rolled to her side and wiped her eyes, brimming with tears of joy, she said, "Thank you, Jaune. I really needed that." By 'that', she meant everything that he did to just make her feel normal, and he didn't even seem to be trying to do so.

"Anytime." He seemed to understand, and that made her feel even better.

"So…" She began, giving Jaune a wicked smile that seemed to make him fidget a bit, "Got it in you for one more?"

He refused to back down, especially from her first shot at an innuendo spar. "Do you? You seemed to have a hard time taking it from behind."

"I've heard that the first time's always-" She remarked as she began to stand up, but changed her mind and rolled on top of Jaune almost playfully to pin him in the same way he had done to her. "-the hardest, but that was a rather quick finish. I thought you said that you had stamina for _days_ , or was that just typical male boasting."

Jaune didn't take that lying down, as he overpowered her to turn the tables. "I'm not like most men; and you have my sincerest apologies, but I prefer to be on top."

But when he pinned her again, he had forgotten to secure her legs, and she wasn't afraid to play dirty as her thigh made solid contact between his legs, bulging his eyes in panic and taking his breath away with an uncharacteristic squeak as he assumed the fetal position.

Once again, it had slipped her mind in the heat of the moment that he didn't have an aura shield, and she put more than a fair bit of strength into that blow. "Oh God, Jaune, I'm so sorry."

His voice was almost an octave higher as he replied while trying to stand up once the pain was more manageable. "No, no. That was a good hit. And here I thought I'd have at least one date before getting to third base." He gave a nervous, pained chortle.

Even when taking a hit, he still found victory as she stammered more apologies with a red face. But what made her cheeks flush even more was when she, um, hit him there it mashed against her thigh for a moment, allowing her to feel… Jaune through his pants.

Before they could try and continue fighting, verbally or otherwise, both of their scrolls rang, even though they were turned off. Pyrrha thought, _'Oh, thank the heavens, a distraction.'_ Neither answered them, until Jaune asked, "Didn't you turn them off?"

"I did." She protested. Scrolls could be turned on remotely by a call, but only on an emergency line. A precautionary measure that had saved lives in the past since its implementation, but not one to be taken lightly. Pyrrha answered hers first, Jaune walking over to put his own scroll next to hers. On the other side was Yang for Pyrrha's, and Blake for Jaune's.

Jaune answered first, his tone a bit harsher than intended, "What?"

"There's been a problem." The blonde answered, before trying to look at their surrounding and finding nothing but black. "Where are you guys?"

"Doing some sparring in the dark. What's the emergency?" Pyrrha answered, more than a bit irritated as well but hiding it better due to practice. Today so far had been everything she had hoped for and more, minus the crowd, and now it looked like it would be stopped short yet again. As Jaune put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, and it worked, Blake turned to her scroll to reveal a knocked out Dove Bronzewing tied to a chair in their dining room. Jaune commented, "That… needs context. Were you three going to have a kinky ménage? Because I'm a bit disappointed at your poor choice in men, or that you wouldn't keep it in your room."

It must have been serious, because Yang didn't even try to retort, instead cringing in disgust. "Ew, no! We found him sneaking around in Ruby's room, specifically on Weiss's notes." She did not need to clarify which notes she meant, and he dropped his humor and adopted his 'leader face', as Nora had once put it. "Call in everyone, we'll be there shortly."

After hanging up, "Thanks Pyrrha for busting me out of my funk. This was nice." He smiled at his partner, as if nothing was wrong, as they walked back to their lockers to hitch a ride back to campus. It wouldn't have been the first time, after Nora tried it following one of their excursions in the woods.

"No, Jaune, thank _you._ "

"Before we go though, I do have some advice that helped me." He spoke confidently as they put away their armaments, or most of in Jaune's case. "Don't flee from yourself. If you have a quality, be proud of it, embrace it, whatever it is." The Hunter recognized her self-loathing, however mild, when she spoke of wanting a different semblance, something that was ingrained to her identity, and it was worrying. "You don't have to say anything… but you can come to us if you want to talk too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dove came to, he was tightly restrained to a chair to the point of discomfort, and experienced a brief sense of déja vu. He didn't move to indicate that he was awake, and kept his breathing pattern regular. Used to constantly squinting, he ascertained his surroundings. He was still in the suite, and concluded that he had been caught, but not turned to any official authority as of yet. As his head was limp to one side, he could see the couch had been turned around, and several members of the two teams who had claimed this residence were sitting on it. Nora was even snacking on some popcorn. _'Well, that explains the smell. Here I thought I had brain damage.'_

Based on the several breathing patterns to his left, the other members were sitting at the table. Doing a head count, the two he had used as a distraction had not returned as of yet. He wasn't dumb; he knew that this was setting up to be an interrogation. Fear tactics, physical threats, the works, but he wouldn't give in, not again. As the front door opened, he knew that he would be put to the test.

"So, how was your date?" Yang asked teasingly, making Dove doubt that their spar was actually considered a date.

"Refreshing." Jaune said, playing along with the jest. His partner followed, if he was hearing the click of heels on wood correctly; but if Jaune hadn't spoken, he wouldn't have known that he was there. "How's the Orphan of Kos?"

"Dead as his mother, the stubborn bastard." _'What the fuck?'_ "Yeah, that boss battle's a bitch." _'Oh, right. Video game.'_ He remembered that was what she was doing during his stealth mission, pun intended.

"Indeed. Everyone else have a good day?" And so the group of eight carried on with superficial dialogue as if he didn't exist, the heiress mentioning some plans of a 'Girl's Night', much to the childish delight of someone next to her.

"But of course that leaves us with our guest of honor." He could hear Jaune pull up a chair, not too closely, as someone sat on it. "Why don't you say hello, Mr. Bronzewing?"

Realizing that he had been caught, he 'woke up', to no one's surprise or concern; well, except to the youngest in the room, appearing to not realize that he had been faking it for a while. "Hello."

"Good afternoon." Arc wasn't wearing his hat or duster, and he looked more than a bit sweaty, as did his partner. But what Dove did take notice of was that Jaune didn't seem to wear any weapons, his ever-present dagger lying innocently on the table. "Are you comfortable?" He asked, as if this was a normal conversation.

"Not really. Bindings's are chafing the wrists a bit." A joke might help; he'd seen it in the movie. Get them mad, or at least the one asking the questions, and they might do something that he could use to turn this in his favor.

The blond actually looked offended, but not at him. "Well we can't have that. Blake, would you be so kind as to untie him?" _'What?'_ and it seemed that he wasn't the only one, as the girl wearing the bow had the same question. He clarified, "It would be rude if we had a guest that wasn't left satisfied. Don't worry, he's not going to run."

The reality sunk in, and the underlying threat came to him clear as day, as well as why they seemed at ease with his presence. If he ran, they'd report him for trespassing. Personal right to privacy was a big deal here in Beacon, after all, and was dealt with in a harsher manner than just a detention or two. Dove sank into the chair, having forgotten that little detail until just now.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jaune asked, leaving the unbound confused.

"Wha-" "You look like a coffee guy. Do you like dark roast?" This whole approach seemed off to Dove, and he couldn't help but ask, "What's your game?"

Not off put by the unexpected inquiry as he himself had been, his captor just smiled in a way that wouldn't have been out of place on his partner. "As long as you're here, it's my duty as a host to make sure you're comfortable. So~, coffee?"

"Um, sure. Dark roast is fine."

"Excellent. We have a good blend, from what I understand." He went into the kitchen to pour a cup of some already brewed. Continuing as he went back and forth, "I'm not really a coffee man, you see. I'm not a fan of the taste."

"That's because you have an even bigger sweet tooth than Ruby." Yang quipped, earning more than a few snickers, and a cackle in the orange-haired girl's case.

"Yes, much like how you're lacking in the appreciation for subtlety that is required for tea." As this exchange continued, Dove was handed a full mug and Jaune had gotten tea for himself, leaving it on the table to brew. Outwardly, the intruder was calm, but inside he was sweating a bit. _'Did I fail a test or something? No, this dialogue seems way too natural to be a performance. Do they not take this seriously? 'Cause I'm not sure whether to be glad or offended if they are.'_

"How long was I out?" He asked, and his answer was a vague 'not long enough' from Blake.

"Speaking of which, a curious question popped into my brain. Isn't it funny that, while almost every student on campus came to watch us spar, you were _here_ , rifling through a girls' room? How fortuitous. Now to be fair, I too have a healthy appreciation for the fairer gender, but that's a bit stalkerish, wouldn't you agree?" _'And here it is.'_ The tall redhead looked a bit peeved at that, and he could understand why. He had used her fame to his advantage, and that does not earn any brownie points.

"Fortwotous?" Ruby whispered to her teammate, who replied in an equally low whisper, "For _tui_ tous, it means lucky. Read a dictionary sometime."

"Is this how you repay debts? I saved your lives, and I am repaid with breaches in privacy of not just myself, but those around me as well?" Though the questions were piercing, his cadence was calm and collected, almost cheerful as he played the role of a magnanimous host. Used to seeing the guy in question either standoffish or angry, saying that it was a bit of a cognitive dissonance for him was an understatement. _'Honestly, I think I'd rather see him angry. At least it would be expected.'_

"I didn't have a choice." He pleaded while remaining aloof as he played along to the light ambience of the room.

"Oh, so someone just tossed you in there, or teleported you?" Weiss asked snidely, as it was her room that had been breached. But his main interrogator remained unmoved. "There is always a choice, Dove. So please explain why you don't feel like you do, and have some coffee."

His insistence made the prisoner, for that's what he was despite any façade suggesting otherwise, made him glance at the brew nervously. Any escape route was blocked, and he didn't bring his weapon or armor to reduce noise. "Oh don't worry, it's not poisoned or anything. That would make me both a bad host, and a wasteful one at that. Drink." He insisted with a solemn tone, and Dove capitulated. _'Well, at least it's good coffee.'_

"Why are you being so nice, Arc? I'm not complaining, but I was expecting some dark room and being beaten half to death."

He just laughed at that. "You watch too many movies, and please, call me Jaune. We could perform some… enhanced interrogation techniques, but we're not going to do that. Crude methods like that do provide answers, but they are usually the wrong answers. Right now, I'm far more interested in the truth. Do you know the best way to do that?"

"I feel like you're quoting something, A- Jaune." Dove quipped.

"That's because I am. I do that by making people happy, and I'd like to do the same to you, no homo."

"Sorry, man. I'm afraid you're not my type." Jaune just laughed at the gay joke, and he wasn't alone, before taking a sip of tea.

"Good one, but I did say no homo, so your retort was wasted. But, back to the matter at hand. I'll give you one more chance to explain yourself before I invite Professor Goodwitch for a cup of tea, and I do not believe that she will be as forgiving as I am."

He broke under the pressure. "I'm doing it for my mother. She's in the hospital's long-term care, and before Beacon I took to stealing to pay it off. It's a rare, and expensive disease, so I got greedy and went on a shady tip to the wrong house at the wrong time." Once he started, it felt like a dam broke, and he just kept going. "After getting a beating so bad I pissed blood for a week, a guy showed himself and told me that I was hired because he found my semblance useful. So long as I follow orders and produced results, he'd pay the medical bills."

"Who? And what semblance?" Jaune asked, indifferent to his sob story. The latter might be a bit rude, but considering the circumstances, he wasn't in a position to complain.

"Cobalt Winchester." That name drop raised several eyebrows. "I overheard one of you talking about the Pthumerian language, and he got _real_ interested. I was next to the tree, and as for my semblance…" It was easier to show them, and as he fully opened his eyes, his appearance seemed to blend into his surroundings, rendering him virtually invisible unless someone knew what to look for. He could have tried to escape, but it wouldn't have helped in the slightest.

"What disease does she have?" Jaune's question threw him off guard once more until he replied, "The doctor either didn't know or didn't say, but the main symptom is an ultra sensitivity to sunlight. Her skin will blister and burn if she isn't in a dark room at all times."

"Neat." Jaune replied nonchalantly to his sob story. "Any other noteworthy symptoms, like blindness, diarrhea?"

"No, just the one. Why?"

Jaune looked for something on his scroll, "Because you're being played for a fool. She's not sick, she's being poisoned."

Reading the screen, it was on a link describing the effect of overdosing on lumenflower extract, and it was exactly as Dove had described, the teen going into shock as the deception unraveled.

"Your… 'boss' definitely has the doctor taking 'care' of her in his pocket. I fully understand the overwhelming desire to protect family, but I also understand how others can exploit that for their benefit. Now, would you like a chance for revenge?"

"How? Now's that he's on the Council, and the head of a religious order, he's practically untouchable."

Jaune just grinned, and said, "Practically is the key word. It won't be much right now. But instead of going to him with your spying, you go to me first, and I'll feed you juicy, but ultimately harmless info until he loses interest. Written messages and in person only, no scroll messaging. He'll find out otherwise."

"Wait, the Council can just spy on everyone like that?" Nora asked loudly.

"Yeah, if they know what to look for. Why do you think so many people try their luck and live outside the Kingdoms?" Their official powers, however restrained they were in use, made the Big Four kingdoms instead of republics or democracies, the distinction of the right to vote inconsequential in the grand scheme of things.

"I'll do it." Dove agreed, fully wanting payback for his deception, with an angry tone.

"Glad to have you on board." The two shook hands as they came to an accord. "Don't worry; we're not proposing a revolution or anything like that. Just finish telling me why you were here, and you can go on your merry way." Blake seemed to twitch at the word 'revolution', but it was likely his imagination.

"He has it in his mind that you're a heretic dead set on converting Hunters against humanity and the Light… and that sounded a lot less crazy until I said it." Dove had the decency to feel sheepish at the confession.

"Just a bit. Hold on a sec, can I borrow your scroll?" Loaning it, Jaune went into Weiss' room, stayed in there for a few moments, and then returned. "As far as anyone outside this room is concerned, your stealth mission went without a hitch."

"Uh, what?"

"Unfortunately, all you found was my journal that I keep records of some inspiring philosophy. I write in Pthumerian as a code because I'm a fan of the Bloodborne video game, and I lent it over to Weiss because she has a fascination with history and languages. Your team is free to read it yourselves if you doubt me."

Dove felt like he was missing something, but he just went with the flow at this point. "He won't appreciate failure."

"You didn't fail, you just didn't find what you hoped for or expected. Now, off you go." He finished with a cheery smile. Dove opened his eyes to escape unnoticed to any passersby, making it in time for the team to leave for the appointment that Cardin was dragging them to. As they departed, Sky grumbled, "Honestly, who in their right mind names something The Bloody Jewel?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waiting until he was sure that their guest had left, he asked the room, "Well? How was that for a performance?"

Thunderous applause greeted him, as well as an attempted wolf whistle through a mouthful of popcorn. He bowed, appearing humbled at their praise. "Thank you, you're too kind."

"Eight out of ten. You were almost too accommodating." Weiss critiqued.

"I still say you should have broke his legs." Nora whined after she swallowed, but only half-seriously. "But why are you not an actor, pulling that straight out of your ass?"

"I was inspired by desperation, and had a fantastic supporting cast." He admitted. When Blake had knocked the now misled Dove out, she searched through his scroll for evidence, piecing together his reasons and motivations through numerous calls and voicemails to and from the hospital and an unknown caller ID, as well as pictures. As the move knocked the intruder unconscious for over thirty minutes, there had been enough time to plan out the best way to use this to their advantage.

"How did you know about lumenflowers?" Along with birds, Ren also had an interest in flowers. It was why he had a lotus flower as his emblem, along with it being a nod to his Vytalian origins. Along with a unique fragrance, extract was once used to treat insomnia, before advanced medicine rendered it obsolete.

"I use it as a cologne every now and then. It's only dangerous if constantly imbibed in quantities larger than what could possibly be conceived as accidental, given its rarity." He explained with a shrug, knowing that he'd need said aroma coming up soon for more than one occasion.

"Speaking of special events, we're kicking you guys out for the day and until late at night." Yang declared with a shooing motion of her hands.

"Girl's night?" Jaune asked, as he finished his tea and strapped his dagger to his back. Growing up with so many women gave him a seventh sense for this kind of thing. "No problem. I'm sure we can find something to occupy us. Let me take a shower first."

After taking a quick one, "Ready to go, Ren?"

"Hmm." He hummed his assent with a gentle dip of his head, the two guys passing Coco and Velvet at the elevator. Jaune tipped his hat with a smile, as a gentleman should. "Enjoy your evening, ladies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now in Vale, Ren followed Jaune to a parking garage, asking, "Shouldn't we wait for a bus or something?"

"Nah, I've got something better." Rounding the corner, "Behold, 'tis Fenrir the Magnificent!"

Ren had to agree that it was an impressive specimen of machine. Two wheels paired in the front, with one in the back would allow extraordinary maneuverability. The body was a combination of polished black metal over brushed gold mechanics. Ren could see the space for extra compartments over the front axle, likely to store Jaune's weapons on the road, before tuning back into his friend going over the vehicle's specs.

"-foot throttle and a hip based turning option that comes in handy for combat. Real beauty, isn't he?"

"And here I thought you weren't into guys." Ren quipped.

"Was that sass?" Jaune asked in good humor. "I'm proud of you."

"Mild teasing at best, but the best humor is the unexpected. Where'd you get it?"

"It's a trophy. Finished hunting a small group of bandits, and I couldn't just leave this poor guy to rust." He shook his head in shame.

"Not to be rude, but where will I sit? I'd prefer to not ride bitch."

"Nor do I want you to. Too many Y chromosomes for my tastes." Lightly hitting the side, a sidecar mecha-shifted into being.

"Ah, that works. So, where to first?" He asked as he put on a spare helmet, taking a quick picture of the bike of man and machine and sending it, explaining without guilt, "Nora asked for pictures."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls were mostly following Coco and Yang's lead, as they had the most experience with 'outings' such as this. But Nora, it seemed, didn't quite understand why Ren couldn't have stayed. "But I could have put his hair in pig tails, and Jaune's grandpa thought he was a girl at first glance."

Hearing her scroll ping, now with a new ring tone like a mini boom of thunder, she checked it. "Oh cool, Ren showed me a picture of Jaune's motorcycle."

"Yeah, I've seen it. It's almost as good as mine." Yang boasted, blinded from pride in her own machine. The two of them had rode together, and it had been quite fun racing on the freeway, to say the least. No cops showed up, which was even better. Despite all its cool features, she said that hers was better because she had won that race, if only because of that truck that came out of nowhere and forced him to detour or crash.

"Can we _not_ talk about Jaune today please?" Weiss asked, to which Coco tsked. "But that's protocol for shindigs like this. Paint each other's nails and talk about cute boys. Speaking of which, do you miss your boyfriend that much, Nora?"

"We usually do everything together, but not together-together. Have for years." She explained, correcting the context of the title bestowed on her companion. He's a boy, and a friend, that whole cliché.

Noticing that Blake, now without her bow, and Velvet were talking, she went over to them and asked politely, "Do you two know each other?"

Velvet replied, "Yes, we grew up in Menagerie together, and our parents are friends."

"Ah, where are my manners? Weiss Schnee, a pleasure to meet you." While they been in the same vicinity, even eating lunch on occasion at the same table, they had never talked to one another. She extended her hand, formally greeting the rabbit Faunus, which was accepted with a smile. "Velvet Scarlatina, and likewise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not complaining, but this is where you wanted to go first?" Jaune asked, not expecting his companion to select an arcade as their first destination.

"Mhm. Now I can play without worrying that Nora will break something and gets us kicked out." It had only happened twice. "Do you know how to Dance?"

"Unfortunately… oh, you mean the game. Not my cup of tea, but it'll do in a pinch."

A good two hours was spent in that arcade, mostly on the 'dance floor' matching arrows to feet with style. After that, lunch and then a park for some good old meditation. While there, they came across the other half of team CFVY.

"What's up?" Fox greeted them; not looking up from his scroll while Yatsuhashi was doing what they had planned to do.

"Not much, our team, and the other half of yours, grouped up and kicked us out for a while. You?" Jaune asked.

"Watching out for the big guy. Last time he came here, someone almost pick pocketed him." Tapping his teammate's unarmored shoulder, "Wake up, we have company."

"I am aware, Fox. Greetings." Yatsu grumbled eloquently. "And I was meditating, not napping."

"Your eyes are closed for an extended period of time and you shut out the world around you, it's the same thing." He debated, clearly having had this argument before.

"So you guys don't mind if we join you? It's a lovely day." Ren asked.

"Sure, enjoy your group nap." Fox quipped, not once having looked up from his scroll.

Eventually, the four went to where all guy's nights, now that it was night, inevitably ended up; at a bar, or to be more specific in this case, The Blackwater Tavern.

After a delicious roast chicken and potatoes, accompanied by more than a few drinks, and a demanding text from Nora, Ren asked, "So Jaune, Nora wants to…"

Jaune interrupted him by grabbing the scroll and turning it off, "I think you both can handle one night apart from each other." He chuckled, raising his stein for another sip of the black brew. "Besides, this is guys' night. We drink, talk about women, not to them, unless you're trying to pick them up or vice versa. It's a sacred tradition."

Ren doubted the part about it being sacred, but the other two seemed to nod their heads in agreement, so he didn't try to dispute it. He had even forgone his usual abstinence and shared saké with Yatsuhashi. "You make a good point. As I was saying, which girl in our team do you like most?" Due to his timing, Jaune spit out some Grimm's Blood back into its container, rather then everywhere in front of him, which would have included Ren in the line of fire. Fox was not so careful, earning a glare from his moistened teammate. "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"Why would I? It's a simple question." Ren didn't see the need to be anything but straightforward. It was how his friend preferred things up until this point.

"Yes, but answers to simple questions rarely are the same." Jaune interceded with the faintest of slurs to indicate his inebriation. "Case in point, how's you and Nora? I think today's the first time I've seen you two apart."

"We weren't talking about my relationship status, Jaune, but about yours."

"Why not both? Quid pro quo, dude." Fox arbitrated, taking a shot. "Can't talk about this with Yats here, with his vow of celibacy until marriage and all that jazz." Yatsuhashi just sat there, unconcerned with the dig even if it was interpreted as such.

"Fine, but I asked first." Ren agreed.

"Look, it's complicated. I'm team leader, which means I'm responsible for keeping the team from tearing each other apart."

"Even I know that's a poor excuse. Relationships between teammates happen all the time, your parents for instance."

Jaune finished the rest of his stein, which had been half-full, "I have no experience with girls in a romantic sense."

"What are you talking about? You flirt and tease all the time." Ren's questioning had Jaune blink in confusion. "That's just talk. One can't grow up with beautiful girls, and then women, without learning how to be comfortable around them."

Yatsuhashi, having mostly kept silent, spoke up. "Jaune, your usual manner of speaking is flirting and or teasing. It's very similar to Coco, and we've lived with her long enough to know."

Jaune took a moment to consider his next words, thanking Haes for the refill. "Talk is easy, but beyond that… Like I said, I have absolutely no experience with romance. I didn't have much of a social life before Beacon."

"We noticed." Fox quipped, remembering Jaune as the recluse he had been.

"I'm being serious here. I didn't really connect with people around me enough to have friends, much less anything more. Which meant no dating for me."

"Untrue. You went on a date with Coco." The big guy stated it as a matter of fact, but it wasn't received as such.

"Well, that's news to me!" Jaune asked, startled, with a voice slightly louder than usual for indoor conversation. "The only time we've been alone together, we just went for a walk around town, talked, laughed, had lunch… okay, I hear it now."

Ren asked bemusedly, "You were on a date, and you didn't know?"

"I told you, I'm not good when it comes to that sort of thing. But at least I know now, so there's that. Or-"

Fox stopped him, much to his relief, from going on a full Nora-level babbling. "All right, you're clueless, we get it. Besides, I should thank you. I finally asked Coco out after we got back from Crow's Hill." She, much to his surprise, had said yes.

"I didn't say that I was clueless." The blond corrected him. "Another thing I picked up is to recognize signs of when a girl has a crush, or is interested in someone."

"So you know about…" Nora wanted to play matchmaker for Pyrrha and Jaune, but didn't want it to be too obvious. Which is why she helped organize these events in the first place, to get Ren to subtly interrogate Jaune while off guard from the alcohol.

"Yes, I know Pyrrha's interested. There have been a couple of moments, and today's spar was a pretty obvious one. Even Fox here could have seen it."

"You know I'm not actually blind, right?" That misconception had occurred too often to be considered amusing anymore.

"Then what's the problem?" Ren dived to the crux of the issue.

"It's not just with her that moments have occurred." He sighed before draining his stein. "So you see my dilemma. If I make a decision, then someone loses no matter what. The emotional fallout would be detrimental, and that could mean the difference between life and death."

"So more than one girl might like you. Boo freaking hoo." Fox wasn't one to spare feelings, especially with a heavy buzz.

Before Jaune could retort, Fox commented wistfully out of nowhere while looking at the door. "Has it been a year already?"

Ren and Jaune looked back, and saw Jack, along with two his teammates, Roman Onyx and Beau Réal. They weren't in their usual garb, but instead in matching black suits with yellow ties. Jack's was the only face they could see, as usual, but he wasn't smiling like he usually was. The other two's were, also as usual, obscured by masks. Roman's was black, form fitting to his skin to appear skull-like and currently morose. Beau's looked like porcelain, but also covered his entire head. It was expressionless, blank, white, and a bit disturbing if he was looking in your direction without saying a word.

"What happened to their fourth?" Jaune asked in a low voice. After a while of running into JORN, but only meeting three of the four, he had come to the conclusion that it had been a casualty.

Yatsuhashi answered, "A mission gone awry due to faulty intelligence. From what I heard, a Nosferatu showed up out of nowhere with a swarm of Bacars, and Jacqueline… didn't make it. To honor her memory, they included a jackal somewhere on their weapons, as she was a Faunus."

Jaune winced, not sure what to say about that. As Haes walked around, he was inspired and signaled her, pointing to the trio. "Those three, their first round's on me." She acknowledged him with a smile and a nod, before he turned back to Ren.

"My end of the bargain's completed. So, what's going on between you and Nora?"

"We're best friends, and have been so since we were kids." He answered. "Our mothers were friends, and mine took her in after a Grimm attack when we were seven."

"Shit, my condolences." Jaune apologized for bringing it up.

"It's fine." And it was, Ren was calm, if a bit red in the face from the measly amount of alcohol he imbibed and a low tolerance. After another saucer down the hatch, that made three. "'It's in the past."

"And that's all? You've never thought about it, not once?" Fox asked with sarcastic disbelief. As Ren looked up and away, the three had their answer before he tried to explain, the alcohol loosening his inhibitions more than he had anticipated.

"Of course I've thought about it. She's… Nora. But she doesn't see me in that way." With a wistful hmph, "After all, we're not 'together-together'."

"Yeah, but do you ever think that she protests a bit too much?" Jaune asked, having heard the term frequently during her longer rambles.

"No, so drop it. If she like me that way, she'd tell me." He denied curtly, and his friend raised his hands in a placating gesture to show he was backing off. Calming down from his brief flash of lost control, "I think I've had enough for one night."

As they paid their tab and left, Orys handed Jaune his usual bottle of Grimm's Blood to replenish his stock at Beacon, but didn't ask for payment, "Courtesy of your friends."

Nodding in thanks as he passed by the three, Jack and the masked duo raised his glass of a dark purple beverage for a silent toast, their leader's grin having returned with a vengeance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with the Huntresses in Training now clad in pajamas, night had fallen, along with the level of liquor stashed in the suite, appropriated by freshly painted digits.

Yang, however, felt it was time for the real fun to begin, and with reservations beginning to be impaired there was a lesser chance of refusal. Her "AHA" cut into their, as well as the other dialogues taking place. They saw her come out of Jaune's room holding a bottle from his stash, along with a stack of shot glasses from the kitchen.

"Yang, you can't just take other people's property." Weiss complained in an attempt of stern discipline but the slur in her words took away the impact it might have had.

"Oh, relax, Ice Queen. I'll pay him back. Now, who's heard of the game Never Have I Ever?" She smirked, foreseeing her victory when only Coco, and Velvet raised their hands. "Well, then I'll explain the rules. Nora?" She called to the one girl who wasn't paying attention, obviously still trying to get Ren to respond on her scroll with increasing anxiety.

"I don't get it. He's always responded after the third text. But now he hasn't said anything in over two hours. What if he's been kidnapped? Then we'd have to mount a rescue operation and-"

"Nora!" Yang called out louder, succeeding this time. "I'm sure he's fine. Besides, he's with Jaune and the male half of CFVY according to Coco. They can handle themselves."

"I know, but we usually do everything together, and-"

"Relax." Pyrrha added, hand on her teammate's shoulder. "You've been worrying all night. If they're not back by morning, then we can go 'rescue' them."

"You promise?" She asked, pleadingly, to which her fellow redhead nodded with a smile, cheering her up immediately. "All right, let's play!"

"Okay, the rules are simple." Yang continued now that they were all on board. "One person makes a statement about something they've never done, and if someone else has, they take a shot of this." She held up her 'borrowed' bottle of Grimm's Blood before filling the shot glasses. After their motorcycle race, Jaune managed to convince her to try it. Surprisingly, it was exactly as he had initially described; a strong, pungent kick, but with a pleasant lingering aftertaste of salted caramel. _'After the Deathstalker, the smell is barely a bother, so at least something good came of that accident.'_

Remembering one last tidbit, "You're going to use something lighter, Ruby."

"What, why?" Her sister whined at being excluded.

"Because I said so. This stuff is too strong for you." She had been keeping an eye on her younger sibling and her consumption rate out of habit, having been taking care of her for several years now.

"No it's not!" Before she could be stopped, Ruby applied a quick burst of her semblance to grab a shot and down it like a champ, plugging her nose to deal with the smell, and only coughing once from the burn tickling her throat. "Mmm, delicious. See? No problem."

"Oh, quit being a mother hen for one night, Yang." Coco came to Ruby's defense, though when she sniffed the bottle, she asked to herself "Oh god, what is this stuff?" Checking the bottle, she saw that it was 100 proof, and not pure alcohol like its fragrance implied.

With that argument out of the way, they began, with the one who proposed the game going first. "I'll start off easy. Never have I ever… used a sword."

Pyrrha, Velvet, Weiss, Blake, and surprisingly Ruby took a shot, before Yang remembered that she had tried a bunch of weapons before Uncle Qrow taught her how to use a scythe. "All right, we'll go in a circle. Blake, you're next."

"Never have I ever… played video games." Blake retaliated, and all barring Weiss and Velvet drank. She much preferred reading as her method of escapism, and Yang's returning grin meant that she had taken it as a declaration of war.

And so the game continued. The questions began with revealing trivial facts, from eating something to going on a date. But they soon became deeper, more potentially embarrassing, or aimed at specific people who avoided a couple of rounds. For instance, Ruby went with "Started a bar fight" to which only Yang drank, shocked at her sister's cunning betrayal.

After a few circles, they were all pretty deep in, but thankfully they didn't have to go anywhere for the night. Weiss was getting frustrated, as her questions rarely got many to drink, and because others felt that she was lagging behind they aimed some at her, with more success than not. But it was her turn, so, "Never have I ever had any intentions to have intimate relationships with Jaune." Cue the huge tone shift, as several of them looked at her wide-eyed.

"Damn, that's cutthroat." Yang commented, almost impressed.

"I'm a businesswoman, I have to be." Weiss stated as a matter of fact. "Well?"

Trying to buy more time, Pyrrha asked, "I thought we're only supposed to ask about things we've never done. So…"

"I have not. While he is physically attractive, he isn't to my tastes." Weiss explained with the same gravitas as if he was a bottle of wine.

After a few nervous glances at each other, the liquid courage they had already imbibed drove every girl but Nora and Velvet to down another shot. "Ruby!"

"S-so what if I do, Yang?" The youngest retorted, a bit surly with buried emotions coming to the forefront. "He's nice to me and everyone else here, and doesn't treat me like a child." Meanwhile, it was unclear whether her red face was either from the topic of discussion, from being flushed due to her inebriation, or a bit of both.

"It's not that, but… you finally admit you have a crush on him?" Yang asked teasingly, not wanting the party to be ruined by infighting. Her brain finally catching up to her mouth, Ruby became a stammering mess, before surrendering and tried to isolate herself in her hood, only to realize that it wasn't there, having taken it off hours ago. She made do with her hands covering her face as her sister gave her a big hug to both rub it in and calm her down.

"So are we all explaining our answers?" Coco cut into the awkward family moment. "I went out on a date with him, though I don't think he realized it was a date."

"How does that work?" Blake asked, having read such a scenario in one of her books. She wanted to compare fiction with reality.

"When I met him, he was almost a complete social recluse; either training, eating, or in his room. Something about someone close to the family dying." Coco mentioned, though only Pyrrha and Ruby had any clue as to whom, having heard the story last night. "So his mother gave me this beret in exchange for giving him a breather. If one of you does date him, he's quite the gentleman, even when he isn't trying to impress. Seeing him now… well, if I wasn't dating Fox, I might have followed through. Not to mention that he'd be much better than your ex…" Seeing Yang's glare and hearing her threatening grumble, "Whom it seems we're _not_ going to talk about."

Velvet went next, her natural timid nature temporarily drowned. "Jaune and I have something in common. We both like women. What about you, Blake?"

"… We're up late together all the time. No Yang, not like that." She cut off her partner before she could launch a predictable innuendo. "We talk, debate, and share several common interests and views. He's intelligent and… comfortable to be around." She didn't know how else to put it. Outside of combat, in a relaxed environment, he exuded a soothing presence.

"Not to be shallow or anything, but it doesn't hurt that he's easy on the eyes." Yang added. "Though I agree with comfortable. That just leaves his partner. What did you two do in the dark, P-money?"

Through their little get-together, the champion had avoided saying in detail exactly what had occurred in the tower. As neutrally as she could, "Just like I said, sensory training. We played a game of cat and mouse in the dark. Um, no offense Blake."

"None taken. It's a turn of phrase, nothing to do with race. So, nothing of note happened?" Blake knew deflection when she saw it, and she couldn't help but be curious, to coin another feline themed phrase. _'Great, now I'm starting to do it.'_

"N-no, just that he won." That was a bit of a shock on the first retelling of the evening. Rationally, they knew he had the advantage in the dark, and that he could hold his own well enough against her without it, but to hear that she had been defeated had still been an eye-opener.

"Okay, even _I_ know that's not all of it." Ruby scoffed, as even with her limited ability in reading people she had noticed that. At all the expectant stares, Pyrrha crumbled and told them in detail of their adventure hidden from sight. More than one of her audience gasped at their battle of insinuation, thinking that it was out of character for her. When she got to the part of when she thighed him between his legs, more than a few winces went around, with Velvet even crossing her legs in sympathy.

"And, he was… uh… hold on." Pyrrha was even more flustered at this point, faltering in her speech, and took another drink to both calm her nerves and to gain an excuse to stop talking for a brief moment. The alcohol burned away some of the newly formed tension, but she still looked away. "He was at full attention, if you get my meaning."

"What meaning?" Nora asked, before she realized the answer to her own question. "… oh. _Oooooh_. Pyrrha's a pervert."

"And I'm done." Weiss left the circle amidst the Spartan's denials and excuses that wasn't intended in that way, covering her ears and having no desire to hear further gossip of this nature. Velvet joined her on the couch, using her rabbit ears to cover her other ears.

The next few minutes devolved into telling jokes, more often than not what the now sleeping heiress would consider crude. Even Yang's more cringing ones were met with raucous appreciation. But soon they weren't the only ones making noise. Outside the door, they could hear two male voices singing, going off key a few times while the handle jiggled. As the door opened, Jaune and Ren burst in barely able to avoid toppling to the floor, clearly intoxicated with a bottle two thirds empty. Now inside, the door no longer muffled their voices.

" _Keep rushing and a running Running! The drumming of the buckshot pumpin'! Got molten metal in my Veins!"_

"REN!" Nora shouted in delight, appearing to instantly sober up as she glomped her no longer missed partner, uncaring as they both crashed and interrupted the duet. Jaune merely took it in stride as he took off his boots and left them by the door. "How are you? You didn't call, and I got so worried. We were gonna send a rescue party and everything and-"

Putting a finger to her lips, Ren shushed her. "It'sh fine. We had fun, but can I go slee-?" He fell asleep, unable to finish his question. Nora easily picked him up and took him to their room, likely to tuck him in. But as she didn't return, the remaining five just assumed that she had conked out too.

"Nice paint jobs. Very pretty." Jaune commented as he sat down at his usual spot on the table, taking another swig of Grimm's Blood before undressing to leave only his dress shirt to cover his upper body, rolling up his sleeves. He was clearly the most inebriated of the bunch, swaying in his seat, and it was baffling how he could still talk clearly, let alone have the required dexterity to undo buttons or how he got back from the city.

Yang, as the first to figure out his meaning, wiggled her fingers, nails coated in burnt orange, fabulously. "Why, thank you good sir. How were your drunken misadventures?"

"Just some guy stuff and manly talk. You?"

"Oh, just girl stuff." Ruby stretched the truth, but her sister was having none of that. "So I heard Pyrrha felt your dick." Yang blabbed, before gasping in 'surprise' and covering her mouth. "Oops."

"I'm just glad it was her thigh and not her knee, her _armored_ knee. I plan to have kids sometime in the future." Jaune just went with the flow, but winced at the recollection, either ignoring the entendre or not caring due to the true circumstances of the event.

"How'd you get back so drunk and not get caught?" Pyrrha asked. What people do in private was fine and regulations were lax on that front, but public displays like they clearly had done were not met with mere slaps on the wrist.

"Ah, more questions. Wonderful." He commented sarcastically. "If you must know, Ren drove, as he was still mostly sober. He was tipsy when we arrived because I managed to persu-, purse… _talk_ him into trying some of this-" He lightly shook the bottle still in his hand. "On the elevator ride up. I like the guy, but he's a bit of a lightweight. As for me, I could drink a deep sea of this." He giggled at the inside joke, holding his gut with his unoccupied arm.

Blake was no stranger to see Jaune drink a bit, but never to the extent that he was visually impaired by it. "How much did you drink?"

It took him a bit to recall the exact amount, but "About two and a half bottles, this one included. On a completely unrelated topic, this stuff makes decent mouthwash."

"TMI, dude." Ruby cringed a bit, knowing he had motion sickness, which likely didn't mesh well with alcohol.

"Oh… sorry." Looking at an identical, but empty container already on the table along with small glasses, "Glad you ladies seem to like it too. Never Have I Ever?"

"Yep!" Ruby popped the p. "You want to play?"

"Sure, I'll play catch up."

Grabbing the bottle out of his hand, before he was about to drop it, Coco advised, "I don't think that's a good idea. You look like your liver's about to start a… _hic_ … mutiny." She, thankfully, knew when her limit was reached when she started hiccupping.

"I know my limits. Besides, my liver has a helping hand." He sighed, "But you have a point. I'll do two 'I've done that' answers before I stop, sound fair?"

The ladies huddled up to deliberate, both on his proposal and in the questions to ask, Coco bowing out to check on Velvet. The four saw this as a prime opportunity to get to know more about him, who was both an open book, but yet also not. To keep it fair, they'd only ask questions someone had asked before. Breaking up, Jaune was staring at them with dreamy expression, holding up his head with a stupid grin. "Ask away."

"Never have I ever… started a bar fight." Ruby went first.

He began to reach for the glass, but stopped midway in thought. "Actually no, I didn't start one, but I sure as hell finished it."

This time, Pyrrha asked, "Never have I ever gone on a date." Jaune drank, before answering to Coco, "Your boyfriend clued me in. One down, and one to go."

Yang went with an easy one. "Never have I ever had sex." Cue another drink and surprised reactions. Ruby exclaimed, "You've had, had…"

"Sex, yes. I just drank didn't I?"

"Who was she?" Blake inquired, but he shook his head.

"I don't know her name. Uncle Pip took me to a high-end brothel, and they all wear masks to escape the possible social stigma. After seeing my father's embarrassing blustering in the ways of courtship, as he put it, he 'graciously' took it upon himself to educate me, or rather to have me educated."

"But a prostitute?" Pyrrha asked in concern.

" _Courtesan_ " He corrected deliberately. "And who better than a professional? It's no different than learning how to use a weapon from a master. Well, maybe a little, but the principle remains the same."

"But your first time's supposed to be special." Ruby expressed with an innocent tone, prodding her index fingers, painted blue tinted silver, together, to which Coco jumped in, putting her scroll back in her pocket after taking some pictures. "No Ruby, a girl's first time is special. It's not quite the… _hic_ … same with guys."

The sole male in the room nodded, and continued for her. "If I was a girl, I'd rather my first be someone who knew what they were doing, rather than some awkward fumbling."

"And now I'm picturing you in a dress. Is that weird?" Yang asked, unsure how to feel about the mental image.

"Just a bit. Damn it, it's still too hot in here!" With barely any warning, he stripped off his dress shirt to leave his upper body bare, not that any one else in the room minded. "Well, now that the conversation has switched to theoretical gender bending on my part, I think I'm done for the morning." He pointed out that it was about 2h as he shambled off to bed before remembering something that had come to mind on the return ride. "Oh, two things before I forget. Someone remind me to ask Rubes about a commission, and Weiss and Velvet are cuddling on the couch. Rather adorable, really."

"Already got pictures." Coco playfully heckled the two sleepers. "Gonna tease the hell out of bunny bo… _hic_ … bout it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter End**

I feel that there's something of an unspoken rule about too much of an OC team, but it was useful to see an outsider's perspective of Pyrrha and the 'pedestal' she told Jaune of at the Dance in canon.

For Beau Réal's mask, think Deathstroke's only pure white with white eyepieces, appearing as one solid piece.

In case you were curious about the others' nail colors:

Blake - Nightshade purple

Weiss - Apple red

Pyrrha - reddish-bronze metallic

Nora - Magenta with pink glitter

Coco - Copper

Velvet - Ice Blue (matching her hard light weapons)

I tried to fit them all in, but it felt forced, so I made do without, as it wasn't that important. For Jaune randomly partially stripping, people do random things when drunk. And the song he and Ren was singing was "Hell to Pay" by Miracle of Sound.

I like adding in references to other source materials, so I've decided to make a contest of it to encourage reviews. The only rule is that it has to be included with an actual review. Entries with just an answer will not be counted, correct or otherwise.

I will hint at a reference hidden in the chapter, and the first to guess correctly will be PM'ed congratulations, and I will answer one spoiler question. They will also be congratulated by name on an A/N of the next chapter. As this is the first round, I'll give you all two chances to win.

First, I'll take a page out of Hidetaka Miyazaki's book and go with Berserk. This is a two-part answer, so have both pieces please.

The second will be from Sailor Moon. Bit of a polar opposite from the other one, no? This one will be a bit trickier, but I hope you all have fun.

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_


	15. Hunter of Hunters

**A/N:** My apologies for the delay. Writer's block hit _hard_ for the last couple of scenes. The first two thirds was written in like two weeks, while the rest took up everything else, including a scene that I eventually scrapped. I can only hope that my efforts are appreciated.

Edit 3/9: Sorry, I had to repost this when I saw an error.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 15: Hunter of Hunters**

XXXX Spring M2 W3 D2 XXXX

After the events of Forever Fall, several had asked those involved of what had occurred. The story quickly spread through the campus, if only the basics. A powerful Grimm attacked team CRDL, but Jaune Arc saved them and was grievously injured in the process. Desiring more information, this story naturally branched off through speculation and bias against those involved, both positive and negative, thought the more outlandish were laughed off by those with a hint of reason.

The Tuesday following the trip, an anomaly in the schedule was planned not just for the first year, but also for all of Beacon's students, excluding those on missions. The different years were usually segregated rather effectively, barring the most recent curriculum change when History became a core class instead of one where students were required to study on their free time.

The lecture halls and arena seating were, for most of the time, built for a far larger capacity than Beacon usually hosted. When it would be their turn to host the Tournament later in the year, students from other schools seeking to qualify, participate, and or spectate would arrive in the summer and attend classes.

Port took his usual place, but when the bell beginning the class sounded, he didn't immediately start as normal with boisterous story telling. "Students, you may all be wondering why the change in pace today. In light of the recent events in Forever Fall," Instead, his cadence was more normalized, like he was holding a conversation. Though small amounts of whispers sprouted, he continued as though he couldn't hear them.

"Professor Ozpin has decided that something that would normally be in your fourth year, be today instead. It is my duty to inform you all of what you may face in the world, but it will not be me that will share the tale." More whisperings and sweeping glances from the first years, with the exceptions of teams RWBY and JNPR. They knew in advance that this would happen today, and also knew why Jaune was currently absent.

"As I have not invited a guest for the first years yet, allow me to explain. Though I have traveled far and seen much in my youth, not even I have seen everything that it has to offer. For instance, I have not traded blows with the demon being discussed today, but someone who has survived two encounters with it has. Please give a warm welcome for one of your very own, Mr. Jaune Arc." Though he, and those who were friends with Jaune, clapped with varying enthusiasm, many were confused as Jaune came through the door, carrying a large rolled up paper looking different from his usual get-up.

The unusual team up of Pyrrha and Weiss, the two most exposed and experienced to public scrutiny, had persuaded him to look more presentable and approachable than his normal intimidating, off putting appearance. As he was, however temporary it may be, in a teaching position, he couldn't dress as a student either; else he wouldn't garner the desired respect or attention of his audience. He was wearing part of his combat attire, with his muted blue and gold tailcoat. This particular color was chosen for its similarity to the student uniform, and it was the same one had had faced the Malathyst in. He had foregone his hat, duster, and scarf. Rather than his hair being a wild mess like usual, his hair was tied back in a warrior's wolf tail at just shy of shoulder length. It had been the hardest touch to convince him to do, as he didn't like doing anything with his hair other than keeping it out of his eyes, but they had asked very nicely. The final result had bestowed upon him a more refined visage.

As Blake was in the front row, she could smell his cologne, and thought that the unique floral fragrance meshed strangely well with his normal scent, like they were two pieces of a greater whole.

He didn't immediately address the audience, but instead unrolled the large paper and hung it on the wall behind him with the assistance of the professor, overlapping the Boarbatusk and Beowolf diagrams. Once hung up, those who hadn't seen the beast could only stare at the detailed, colored illustration of the Malathyst. It was side face, but the head was turned to look at the viewer like it was the one observing them. Ruby had even added little details like its prominent shoulder scars and the purple tint on its bared fangs. To its right was an illustration of Jaune in combat with it to showcase its size in scale with another person. With the crimson forest background, it made for a striking image. He let them soak in the image for a moment as he settled his nerves. He didn't have much experience with public speaking, but he steeled himself like if he was on a Hunt. _'Show no weakness.'_

"Yes, it's a lovely drawing, and you may thank Ruby Rose for it later." Jaune began with humor, snapping his audience out of their 'admiration', and said artist earned more than a few curious glances as she did her best to ignore the attention. Gesturing to the 2-D recreation of the beast in question, "The Malathyst. Of the many Grimm in the world, this is one of the most dangerous to plague humanity. For those in my year, the common Grimm, Beowolves, Ursa, etc. belong to the class dubbed as the Horde. Most of the civilian population will only hear of these kinds… Yes, you in the back." He stopped to address a girl in the back that raised her hand, one of three that had done so.

"Isn't that just something from a video game?" She asked, and based on how the other two lowered their hands, the other two guys had a similar question in mind, one snickering behind his hand.

"Yes and no. I'm guessing you've played the game?"

"No, I've just seen my little brother play." She admitted.

"Well, here is its inspiration. The creators of Bloodborne designed some of the bosses on rare, powerful Grimm like this one as an ironic joke. Civilians killing Grimm, especially rare ones in particular." He forced a laugh at something he had found hilarious in the past, but no longer.

"It falls under the umbrella of the Jaeger class, of which little is known or available for public knowledge, for their own safety of course." He refused to hold back a grimace of distaste for that policy. The greatest fear is the fear of the unknown, after all. Pulling out a laser pointer from his pocket, the red dot of light circled the half-mask covering its face.

"They're identifiable with their marking color, that being mostly black instead of plain red. I say mostly, as note the purple tint in the markings, for I'll get to that in a moment. A Malathyst is not like most Grimm. Rather than be composed of energy that dissipates after death, this is a completely physical being, composed of flesh and blood like us." This revelation caused a bit of an uproar, incredulity the primary emotion of the bunch. He couldn't blame them, as it went against common knowledge of Grimm.

"If you're all done, might I continue?" He 'asked' patiently but with a firm edge reminiscent of Goodwitch. "Most of the creatures of Grimm are just energy constructs with a black exterior of varying durability and bone white armor, with a solid red interior, as you all should know. But in the Malathyst, there is no such thing. If you manage to pierce its hide, which can shrug off .50 caliber bullets like pinpricks, then it will bleed… in a manner of speaking." The laser dot now circled the two shoulder scars to exemplify their significance. With regular Grimm 'flesh', scars did not form because it wasn't truly flesh, and therefore did not heal like it.

His voice carried an odd charisma, captivating even those who held him in distrust and disdain, but some were still drifting with disinterest as they went through the motions as if Port was speaking instead. Jaune pulled out a glass vial containing a familiar purple liquid, "This is a sample of its venom left over from our good Doctor Fennel's successful attempt to synthesize an antidote, as well as what the purple marking warns its prey of."

He picked up a spare scrap of wood from the desk behind him and let a single drop fall upon it. Upon contact, the wood became corrupted and blackened, a small step away from rot before Jaune burned it.

"Big deal, we have aura to protect and heal." A male student he didn't recognize burst out, earning some agreeing nods, as well as perhaps unintentionally pointing out the lecturer's 'handicap'. Jaune kept his cool, despite the reminder, and gave him a saccharine smile.

"It seems that I have a volunteer. Why not come on down and back up your claim?" He challenged the second year student with an innocuous, yet piercing stare. The dissenter came down with a self-assured stride and an arrogant smirk plastered on his dark-skinned face as he swept back his white, braided locks behind his thick, bull Faunus horns. Jaune put a drop on Yharnam's tip and asked for the student's name. "Albus Oxford."

"Hold out your hand, please. Don't worry, I have the antidote on hand, so you're in no mortal peril." He showed to everyone the white antidote in a syringe ready to go.

It was a good thing that he had previously sought approval for this practical demonstration, as there was no way he would have been allowed to do this otherwise. What he didn't day was that it was only if someone volunteered, but he had strongly suspected that someone would. Most people didn't like having their world views challenged, after all. With that, Jaune nicked the outstretched hand on the tip of the subject's index finger, the coated metal bypassing the shield entirely. After a few moments of nothing happening, the cocksure Faunus rhymed, "Huh, that's weird, but it seems your word isn't something to be adhered."

"Give it a few more seconds." Jaune rebuffed with a preternatural calm, counting down with his fingers from five, four.

"What do you mean?" Three, two. "I'm in the gree- grrgh!" To the unsuspecting audience, the older, taller, muscular teen gripped his twitching fist, clutching it tightly as he shuddered and gritted his teeth in a stubborn refusal to vocalize his pain, and that pride lasted for about ten seconds as the agony steadily intensified. Though Jaune administered the antidote as soon as the screaming began, the melody of a torture chamber still lingered for a minute that felt like a lifetime to the second year. Through it all, Jaune dispassionately stared at the kneeling victim in disappointment until he stopped, breathing heavily due to his agonizing experience.

"So, what have we learned?" Being courteous, Jaune helped the twitching student onto his feet.

"That you're a sadist. Damn, that shit hurts." So much so that he temporarily dropped his tedious rhyming.

The 'sadist' scoffed. "Of course it hurts. If you hadn't interrupted me, I would have told you what it does within the bloodstream. It's a neurotoxin that activates every pain receptor in your body it contacts. Please take your seat… and thank you for your cooperation." Before the demonstration, the bull Faunus had not been very interested. The paradigm shift in focus, for both him and everyone else, had been altered to hang on his every word.

"That was just from a single drop." Turning on the rarely used classroom projector, a close up of the bite mark on his shoulder came into view on the wall. "A single bite is estimated to inject the amount in this vial, or 10 mL if you wish to be precise, two hundred times the amount Mr. Oxford received." Several first years that had seen the discolored bite on his shoulder the night before Initiation recognized the photo's source, and their gazes shifted to horror. "For those of you who wish to know how that feels, take it from someone who's experienced it twice. It's much like being set on fire, and then dousing it by smothering it with salt. Left untreated, the symptoms will also include vomiting and internal bleeding, and eventual comatose or death as your brain becomes unable to cope with the stimulation and shuts down as a result. Of course, that's usually a nonfactor as you will most likely be in the process of being lunch. Silver lining, you won't feel it ripping you apart." His cheery and cheesy delivery of the less bad news didn't make anyone feel better.

As he cleaned and put away his knife, "Funny thing about aura shields. It's true that it does protect you from damage and some pain, but what do you do if it's dropped, broken, or bypassed? Jaeger is from an old language meaning Hunter, and they are called so for good reason. They have evolved and are designed to kill aura users, earning the class the appropriate name of Hunter Killers. In the Malathyst's case, its toxin is its primary weapon. Anything coated in it will bypass aura shields entirely, and the average healing will be impeded to the point of uselessness. Much like Recluse venom, come to think of it, only with almost exactly the opposite effects. Its claws are also coated in it, but it loses its ability to induce pain when dry. Everyone with me so far?" It was the most active many had been in that classroom, taking notes with rapt attention.

Cardin raised his hand, and when called upon, "First, if the toxin is so lethal, how did you survive, let alone keep fighting it?"

"Circumstances and luck of cosmic proportions." Jaune, refraining from the reflex answer of 'Fuck you, that's how'; answered curtly, clear in his desire to speak no more on the matter. Switching to a more professional tone, as the hand didn't lower, "I have a lot more ground to cover, so you get one more."

"How has the populace never heard of these things before?" Something this deadly would have been in legend and myth, at the very least.

"An excellent question, with multiple answers that tie in to what I will be discussing next. First, and the best news of all, is that there is only one at any time, the same with all Jaeger class. It is unknown as to _why_ , but it is believed that the circumstances or requirements for its… creation are random, rare, or both. The former Headmaster of Beacon, Gehrman, killed the last one himself a little more than twenty years ago shortly before his demise, and this one is the 47th to pop up in the past millennium, but now I'm straying into Doctor Oobleck's territory." His remark earned a few chuckles and lightened the mood. "Second, it lives up to the moniker of Hunter Killer by almost exclusively going after two targets; those with aura, even partially unlocked, and Grimm. For the most part, past incarnations have left towns alone."

"Wait, a Grimm that eats Grimm?" Yang spoke up with incredulity not with Jaune, as she trusted the source of information, but in the idea of a cannibalistic Grimm.

"I can confirm that. My team and I saw it eat an Ursa before it turned its attention on us." Unexpectedly to those aware of the previous public animosity between the two, Cardin defended and added credence to Jaune's claim.

"Though I must correct you on your misconception. The people do know of it, even if not literally." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a copy of likely the most eminent book in Remnant, The Scriptures of Oum. "Hiding in plain sight."

Opening it to a bookmarked page, Jaune recited, though looking to the audience instead showing that he had memorized the passage.

"Lowenthal 1:13-14, _'Gluttony, oh what terrible things lurk deep within the frame of man? You that partake of the forbidden communion and be judged unworthy shall be carried away upon wings of fear and shadow in the dark of the night. Body and soul shall be extinguished by the abyss, dyed amethyst, and cursed with the spirit of famine. Trapped by the gnawing need to forever seek more and more, both the Dark and the Light shall perish in the virulent, insatiable maw of the beast.'_ " He snapped the book shut. 

"The Lowenthal chapter talks a lot about these 'spirits of sin', which are in reality several of the Jaeger class. In the era that this was written, it was the common theory that the creatures of Grimm were dark spirits sent to punish the wicked for their sins. While this lead to the formation of the Exorcists of Lowenthal, I won't waste more of our time to preach or debate theology or cultural history. Now, I may have started with a boogeyman's wet dream, but it does have weaknesses, and you must exploit them to survive."

"Don't you mean kill it?" Coco asked as he took a breath.

"No, I do not." He rebuked sternly. "Facing it is considered a level seven mission; far beyond the expected capabilities of students like ourselves." Considering that a small horde usually constituted a mission of that difficulty, for one Grimm by its lonesome to warrant the same threat gave pause to any thoughts of seeking glory.

"But you fought it!" Someone in the back called out.

"After I sent the fastest people in my immediate vicinity to get one of our chaperones. All I had to do was bide time." Jaune corrected.

"This is just to teach you enough to have a larger chance of living should you come across it. Your second best case scenario is to be in the vicinity of other Hunters, either in sufficient numbers or those with above average strength. It has enough intelligence to withdraw if it believes itself to be outmatched. Case in point, it fled when it was faced with Professor Goodwitch along with six of us. But this is a gamble, depending on how hungry it is. So the best way to give it the slip is to feed it."

After raising his hand, Lupin asked, "Doesn't that go against the plan of not dying?"

"No, I mean you run and draw up every negative emotion you can. Fear and anger are the best, and easily available, and hopefully Grimm will show up to the rescue in time. What a delicious irony, no?" Checking the time, Jaune saw that there were still a few minutes to go. "That's about all I know. I'll take a few questions."

"Do you know any good delaying tactics?" A third year student on the middle aisle asked as he adjusted his glasses. "Based on its longer limbs, I'm guessing that it's running speed is faster than what is capable of most humans."

"I've never had the opportunity to try, but anything with fire should give you a few seconds, which reminds me about another trait of its toxin. It's highly flammable once exposed to the air, so if you're in a corner and manage to wound it, you'll be safer if you cauterize it, as it's unclear if it can be absorbed through the skin or not." With a nod, the spectacled student took more notes.

"What about what you shot it with? What kind of Dust was in it?" Dove asked, having seen the damage one shot with Evelyn had done.

"That's two questions, but I'll let it slide." Giving him a wink to lighten the mood, "It doesn't contain any Dust in the projectile, but in its stead is a special alloy containing quicksilver that is too costly to mass-produce." In reality, there wasn't any Dust involved, but his statement was still true. "Before anyone asks, I have a permit." He supplemented, seeing more than a few brows raised. Quicksilver was a regulated substance, as it was one of the few known materials that could bypass aura shields like the Malathyst's toxin. Its primary uses were in law enforcement for aura suppressant drugs and restraints for criminals with unlocked auras.

It also explained away the curiosity of why he was one of the scant few to not use firearms, despite having the option available. He couldn't, not without the severe possibility of the grave injury or death of others.

Before anyone could ask anything else, the bell rung far earlier than most in the audience had anticipated, time flying with such an interesting subject of discussion. "Don't worry, I'm not assigning homework or readings, even if I could do so. But I will leave you with some food for thought. Of all the Jaegers, the Malathyst is the weakest. So do not be discouraged by my doomsaying, for any beast can be slain." Jaune gave them a small bow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A marvelous display for a first timer, my boy!" Port boomed as Jaune stayed behind as requested to both collect his effects and to receive a sort of grade. "Have you considered teaching in your future?"

"You're too kind, but I don't think I have it in me. I don't quite feel comfortable on stage… and no offense, but I'd be bored out of my skull." Standing in the same room, talking about the same thing, and likely answering the same questions annually ad nauseam was not something that particularly called to him.

"Bah, that is but the hot blood of youth speaking. I was much the same at your age… and a bit older too for that matter." He 'whispered' conspiratorially with a wink. "But after some time after the war, I decided to settle down, pass along my wisdom the future generations, and I've been here ever since."

"The Faunus Rights Revolution?" Though battles and skirmishes occurred, very rarely did someone label it as a war due to its scale in comparison to its predecessor.

"Hmm? Oh no, I meant the 'Great War'." Based on how he said it, Port disagreed with the supposed greatness of the war that lasted almost twenty years. Before Jaune could ask, he was casually but politely dismissed. "You have more pressing tasks to do today than listen to an old man telling war stories. Thank Miss Rose again for her charitable donation for me, will you? It would truly have been a shame for such a work of passion condemned to merely gather dust after being used only once."

With a nod, Jaune left with his respect of the portly man heightened. As the strengthening of the body and mind augment the soul, so too does it work in reverse. One long-term effect of aura is that it slows the aging process of its wielder. It was a little known feature, as most die before such effects become prevalent. _'Just like Gramps; I wonder if they served together?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you have to name drop me like that?" Ruby asked slash whined later that evening, rightfully blaming Jaune for the temporary spotlight as word got out of her talents as an artist. "It was embarrassing."

"Good work deserves recognition, and any publicity is good publicity for an artist." He explained. "Besides, consider it payback for letting Weiss act as your negotiator."

When discussing the cost for Ruby's illustration, for Jaune would never ask for a project of that size for free, Weiss came in and bargained a higher price on her team leader's behalf. It had boggled the heiress that they had been throwing the basics of quid pro quo out the window. Previous to their arrangement, Jaune had mentioned once in passing that he was thinking of an upgrade to further expand Evelyn's capabilities. Unsurprisingly, as a proclaimed and declared weapon nerd, Ruby had wanted in on that action.

By the end of the bargaining, which was more of Weiss convincing her partner that more work even if willingly and happily offered was not a suitable price, the exchange would also have the squad leader make something for the scythe wielder. On that front, Jaune would keep it a surprise until he could work on it on the weekend.

Which led the two leaders to their current situation. They were in Jaune's room, at his desk poring over Evelyn's schematics as he finished explaining the specifics of how it fired without Dust. Channeling aura into the trigger, it resonates with the blood in the bullets and activates the propulsion, much like Dust. She seemed to get the gist of it, with her view of it being yet another benefit of his semblance. Other papers littered his desk in organized chaos containing sketches of their brainstorming and prototypes.

The true challenges in the upgrade would be in how to alter the projectile into a concentrated spray of fire, what parts would be necessary, and how to add it to the weapon without compromising its original design. Materials wouldn't be an issue, as Jaune and his father had made several ingots of the metal unique to the Hunter's armaments, just in case.

Quicksilver was non-reactive to Dust, which is why he didn't use it in the first place; so just adding Fire Dust in the bullet itself, or in an attachment to ignite it, would not work. Whereas most would have been discouraged, Ruby seemed to get even more excited by the challenge. She had toyed with the concept on non-Dust armaments before, so this was an interesting brainteaser.

Seeing her study his work with such intensity and passion brought a warm smile to Jaune's face, and he could see how she could have designed Crescent Rose on her own. Suddenly, he could practically see the light bulb turn on above her as she pointed to a peculiar part on the firing mechanism and asked, "What's this hollow spike for? It doesn't seem to serve any purpose."

"It doesn't anymore." He admitted. "When I first made it, I used to have to add blood to act as 'powder' for the ignition, like a musket. As I became more proficient, I didn't need it anymore." It had been like seeing the evolution of firearms on fast-forward, from single shot muskets to modern day 'clips'.

"Come with me." She jumped up, and tried to drag him with her, but he didn't budge. As she kept pulling his arm, she requested with a hurried tone, "Come on, up you get! I've got an idea."

"Why not just tell me here?"

"Nope, I want to see if it works." He sighed with faux resignation before following the excited girl with an amused half grin to the indoor firing range.

Despite the near incalculable amount of damage it must have received over the years from the warlike assault of dozens if not hundreds, the stretch of ground and the armored back wall behind the hard light 'Grimm' targets was in near pristine condition, minus the few pockmarks and scorches likely from the day's use.

They were not alone in the room, but it was large and loud enough to afford them a measure of privacy. Now at their destination, he asked again what her idea was.

"First I want to see her in action." She demanded. Seeing no reason to deny her, he shrugged and loaded four rounds. Picking the two closest moving targets, each about twenty yards away, he blew the first's head clean off and bored a head sized hole in its gut, producing two thunderous cracks both times he pulled the trigger with a half-second in between. Shifting Evelyn to its rifle form, the two closest to the wall received similar fates, but with a fist sized hole in both them and in the wall behind them. Back in its shorter form with a dramatic spin on his finger within the trigger guard, he blew away nonexistent smoke from the muzzle.

With a cocky smile, he looked to Ruby, who was starry-eyed at Evelyn's destructive capacity. "You weren't kidding! Your lady packs a punch."

"Just remember, overkill is always an answer." He retorted serenely. "So, what was your idea?" He had to ask before she got too distracted.

"Huh? Oh! Do that thing you did with Brador and that one arrow. I think it might act like too much powder and do a burst of fire… or it might explode, I don't know." She lost a bit of confidence in her idea saying it out loud.

 _Honestly, why didn't I think of that?_ ' He thought, mulling the idea over.

"Pfft, nah. Let's do this. What's life without a bit of risk?" _'_ Putting one more in the chamber, he pricked his finger on the needle, feeding it with a few drops. "… You may want to stand back though, just in case."

Pulling the trigger, it didn't go quite as expected or imagined. Instead of the gun imitating either a flamethrower or a bomb, it fired a large, tightly packed burst of bright red sparks, decimating its target and leaving the floor within five yards behind it ablaze for a few seconds as it spent its fuel.

Jaune then blankly looked at his now smoking gun, and then back at the impact area, as if to make sure that the last ten seconds had just occurred as he had seen it, and that the source of the mini inferno had been him.

"Holy shit." It hadn't been Jaune who said that profanity.

"Ditto. I think that's the first time I've heard you curse." With an actual swear word, no less. The reality finally sunk in, and a manic grin overtook his shock. Looking at her, he could see a gleam in her silver eyes that held many possibilities, along with her small smirk at her idea paying off with far bigger dividends than anticipated.

After a well deserved celebratory high five, she checked their station's readout and it showed that the temperature of the incendiary round clocked in at about 1650˚ Celsius. That was over sixteen times that of boiling water, and equal to a Fire Dust round of the same grade if not a bit higher than Weiss's supply.

She whistled in appreciation, "That's some serious firepower."

"Your sister would be proud of that pun." Yang was well known for her appreciation of puns, though their quality was debatable at times.

"Should we name it? Can we, please?" She pleaded with wide, innocent eyes and the faintest quiver in her upper lip.

"If you want to, Rubes, go right ahead. Since we didn't do anything for the forge like we thought or you wanted to, it's the least I can do."

"Oh yeah." Ruby was a bit disappointed at that, as she missed the fun of being in the forge when she was crafting Crescent Rose. _'Sharing that would have been cool, or hot… cause, you know, we'd be in a forge.'_

She settled down her inner monologue by shaking her head before it became worse for herself. As her sister came to mind, inspiration came as well. "Dragon's Breath!"

"Hmm, that's just badass enough to work." He barely needed a moment to think on it. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem. This was fun." Ruby had brought Crescent Rose with her, as she wanted to get some practice of her own in.

Checking the time, he sighed in resignation. "Unfortunately, I have an appointment with Matin. I'll see you later, and thanks again. It would have taken ages for me to think of this." Walking away, he didn't see her shifting bashfully or her beaming smile at his praise. The newest addition to his arsenal kept an evil smile on his face as he stared at Evelyn, imagining shoving it down the Malathyst's throat and burning it from the inside out, unheeding of the students that crossed his path giving him a wide berth with all the 'nope!' they could muster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jaune had never entered a therapist's domain, he only had preconceptions on what to expect. Walking in and seeing a interior design that would be out of place in a dojo was not what he had expected. In the center of the room was Professor Matin kneeling in meditation.

"I get that reaction with every first timer." Professor Matin spoke, though his eyes were closed.

"How did you-?"

"Suspicion, confusion, with a soupcon of intrigue. I'll take a gander and suppose you suspected a cushy office with comfortable furniture for you to sit on as you vent about your problems and I respond with the stereotypical classic, 'And how does that make you feel?'"

"… Sounds about right." Jaune admitted.

"While that method does help in most cases, I've found that to be far too plebian for many Hunters. They require a more personalized approach." That was all the warning he gave before he stood to deliver a light palm strike to his patient's sternum. Light being a relative term, as he was pushed back to the door.

"From my observations, you were taught a Vytalian battle meditation and philosophy from your father's teammate Orion, no?" He threw a quick jab, but Jaune was prepared and pushed it aside with his forearm.

"Yes, but he was unable to finish." He confessed. The two quickly settled into a routine of quick attacks with brief pauses as they talked.

"As I suspected. Well, I've got both good and bad news. The bad is that he picked the worst time to die."

"Yes, how insensitive and inconvenient of him." Jaune retorted with derision at his lack of tact.

"For you, yes it is." Matin pressed on unheeding. "You've made decent progress on the first, but without the other parts to keep them in check, it can grow to consume you."

"I can maintain control." Jaune argued as he in stepped to deliver a knee strike, only for his guard to shatter from another palm strike in the exact same spot as before.

"That remains to be seen. It pulls you along like a child walking a dog thrice their size. You can nudge it along, but it does what it wants. I can feel it, and see it eating away at you when you fight."

"I thought you were leaving the cryptic mumbo jumbo bullshit for the quacks with couches." Jaune quipped as got back up, and with a deep breath through his teeth, attacked with more fervor, the older man easily keeping pace.

"No cryptic symbolism, I'm being quite literal. One of the tools in my arsenal is visual empathy, to see the emotions of others like you might see clothing. One might say I can see the soul."

"A bit invasive, don't you think?"

"It's no different than reading body language, as it can be inhibited with the subject's self control. And despite your meager attempt at humor, I can see the fear spreading like ivy, especially as they stem from and creep around your… tattoos." His final statement, along with the pause inferring knowledge, initiated a berserker-like assault from Jaune.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? I see them like brands on your aura, shifting and twisting your very soul, especially…" With a two-fingered tap, Matin jabbed the blond's sternum, his fingers glowing gold with his own aura as they connected with the _Beast_ rune. "That one."

Jaune collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut, lying on the matted floor before the instructor picked him up and put him back on his feet.

"How did you do that?" His rage had dissipated like leaves in the wind. He had not felt this clear minded since Orion-sensei employed a similar technique.

"A wise master never reveals his secrets all at once." The professor answered with a wink, before turning solemn. "So, did you feel like you were in control?"

Compared to how Jaune currently felt, even with the forced tranquility slowly wearing off to a more normal at rest state of mind. He hung his head with a sigh and said, "No."

"Good. The first step to solving a problem is to be aware and to admit that you have one. I saw your hesitation and objection, and I cannot help the unwilling. With that out of way, please have a seat." The two sat in the lotus position.

"What was the good news?" Jaune asked, recalling his earlier statement of both good and bad news.

"I have been deemed a master of the technique and philosophy you have been studying, and I can complete your training. Now that your eyes have been opened, we can begin to break the chains that bind you. Describe and explain your view of the first step."

" _Peace is a lie, there is only passion_." Jaune recited. "This is not to be taken at face value. The suppression of emotion, also called serenity, and therefore the self, to prevent conflict is futile and self-destructive as it hinders individual growth. Without conflict, stagnation sets in like rot and that will only lead to ruin."

Matin gave an approving nod. "Keep going."

" _Through passion, I gain strength_. Through accepting and surrendering to our nature, we gain true control over it. _Through strength, I gain power._ Through this control and acceptance, I may become stronger in mind, body, and therefore the soul. _Through power, I gain victory_ is pretty self-evident. _Through victory, my chains are broken. I am free._ I believe these are about seeking perfection and attaining freedom, but I need to think more on them, as they seem a bit too self-absorbed."

"Good enough for now, but that is only scratching the surface of the latter two as you will come to realize. You've completed the first step, but your problem is that you've partially skipped the second step to work on the third. This is one cause for your imbalance, as each step is a foundation for the next." He stood up. "Come on, another round."

' _Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'_ Jaune thought as he lashed out with a sweep kick. The reason that he had felt drawn to this method was that it meshed very well with the teaching of the Oedon Codex, so well in fact that it was written within it. To solve problems, one must face them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was in the afternoon on Saturday, steadily approaching evening as Jaune stood alone in a forge station set up for self-maintenance and weapon crafting. He was dressed in a thick vest and a leather apron, leaving his arms bare as they rippled with every impact that formed metal like clay into shape. He had missed this; the unyielding heat, the singing of hammer on red hot metal, and the cathartic stimulation that creation brought. Jaune could understand how it drew his father so.

This was a small project, so it should take no longer than a day, especially with the assistance of state of the art equipment and the fact that he had been here since last night. He would rather have the time to do it all by hand, instead of just the final details, but he had plans for this evening, and it led to a better final product if he did it all at once. _'Hopefully they can keep Ruby busy.'_

He was unaware that 'keeping her busy' had involved physically restraining her before she could zip away. Ruby was back in her pajamas after morning's training as she had set aside today to catch up on her studies and to draw for fun. Courtesy of a note on the fridge that had gone unnoticed by her that morning, she had discovered that he was in the forge and was intensely curious. However, it was not to be, as the reaper's wrists and ankles were tied by black ribbon. Ordinarily, she would have been too fast to capture, but Yang had been prepared for her reaction.

The feline Faunus rubbed her arms; sore from the exertion of apprehending her leader until Yang came in helped her out. "How is she this strong?" Physical strength may not have been her forte, but it had been far more difficult than expected to restrain the frenzied diminutive girl in her excitement.

As the elder sister held down the chair so that it wouldn't bounce away, she snorted, "Well, she does swing a giant scythe. What did you expect?"

"Good point." She conceded.

"Come on, I haven't done anything. Just let me go!" Ruby pleaded.

"Really?" Yang asked with a teasing lilt, leaning to speak right next to her ear. "And where were you going in such a hurry?"

"Oh, you know… places." She answered evasively, not sounding convincing in the least.

Blake joined in, asking questions she already knew the answers to. "Places, huh. One of these places wouldn't happen to be the forge, would it? Where Jaune is working on something that is meant to be a surprise?" In retrospect, she should have hidden his note, but that would have just made Ruby curious and go explore unsupervised.

"N-no~?" The flash of a camera went off, courtesy of Yang, photographing the evidence of transpired events. "What was that for?"

"Insurance. You go to the forge, or even approach its general direction, and I send this picture." Yang explained her blackmail. "I wonder what his reaction will be to see a cutie like yourself all tied up. He might just like that sort of thing."

"Leave her alone, Yang." Pyrrha, exiting her room, came upon the scene and defended the vice leader, seeing the sad look on her face. "Don't you have a date with Blake to go to?"

"It's not a date, it's an… appointment for a meeting." Blake denied.

"Right~. And you're not doing anything else to pass the time? 'Cause a leisure activity of mutual interest is _definitely_ not a date." The Spartan drew upon a well of previously unseen sarcasm, likely dug during her time in close proximity with her partner, and in the absence of a rapid response, she continued. "I wanted to talk with Ruby anyway, so you can untie her."

"Yes please." Ruby agreed with being released with a hint of desperation. "I'll stay with Pyrrha, I promise."

"Hm, I don't know." Her sister hemmed and hawed before, "Ah, fine. But I'm keeping the picture. Never know when it might come in handy."

Blake untied the captive, and the two redheads went into the Mistralian's room to talk or do whatever. "Come on, let's go."

"I still can't believe that you've never been to an arcade before." Now that they didn't have to babysit, they could go to Vale as planned, as Jaune had fulfilled his end of a completed bargain and set up a meeting for Blake with his sister, her favorite author, this afternoon. As the went to leave, an unfamiliar, but cultured voice commented, "What a lovely show that was. Is it always so entertaining and dramatic around here?"

The two jumped, ready to fight another unwelcome intruder, until they saw who was sitting at the table, presumably to watch the events unfold like a play, as if she belonged there, with a small but knowing smile of hidden depths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ignorant of the intruder in the other room, Ruby asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. I just said that to get you out of there. That teasing seemed be going a bit too far for you." Pyrrha explained her deception with a ghost of a smile.

"Well, thank you. It wasn't the worst ever, but I'll take the rescue. I was a bit excited, and I got a bit out of hand." Suddenly, Pyrrha winced and put a hand to her neck. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, it's just a pulled muscle." The Spartan waved off her concern over such a small matter. "We were trying a combo move, but it needs a bit more work."

"Oh, that's so cool. I'm thinking up some sweet combos with my team too. Oh, and I can help you."

"With the move?" She inquired as she rubbed the tender area between her neck and shoulder.

"No, I meant your neck. Yang used to get those pains all the time. Still does from time to time, I think." Ruby clarified. Punching things all the time really hard could be stressful on the body, after all. Not to mention her body type supplies a penchant for back pain too. _'But not mine.'_ The petite girl sighed wistfully.

"Um, are you sure?" The Spartan misconstrued the brief bout of emotion from her companion.

"Why not? It can be my way of thanking you." Taking a moment to think, Pyrrha grimaced as she felt a knot in her muscle roll uncomfortably under her fingers. "All right."

"Awesome! You'll feel a lot better soon, and that's a Ruby Rose guarantee!" Ruby perked up to her default happy mode. The two moved from their sitting positions on the bed. Pyrrha sat on the edge, with Ruby now sitting on her knees behind the taller girl to compensate for the eight-inch height difference. After a dramatic stretch of her fingers that would have been more impactful if any pops or cracks had sounded, the amateur masseuse began with her thumbs rubbing prodding circles to find the problem spots. Pyrrha gasped when she found one, and she began to focus a bit more pressure on it.

"So did Jaune tell you what he was making for me? A modification for my baby, perhaps?" She requested the info with a leading tone.

"Was this your plan? Wait until I was… _aah…_ distracted by your fingers to probe for intel?" Pyrrha let out another sigh of bliss as a knot she didn't even know she had was kneaded into nonexistence.

"Hey, I promised to stay away, but I didn't say anything about asking. So is it working?" She put some extra force on the trapezius muscles with her knuckles, finding a strange delight in hearing Pyrrha's various sounds of appreciation and pleasure. She felt like she was playing a musical instrument, much like when Weiss played the piano that one time.

"I have the distinct impression that Jaune may be an… _mmm_ … influence on you." Pyrrha declared. "But your nefarious plot might have succeeded if I knew. I'm just as in the dark as you."

"Drat! My plans have been foiled." Ruby giggled, and her good humor spread to her patient as well before she stopped. "Actually, there was something else I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" She was slightly unsure about the tone shift, but Pyrrha felt a lot better now that the crick in her neck had dissipated.

"We're friends, right? I can ask you anything, and you'll answer honestly?"

"I promise." She instinctually conveyed reassurance upon hearing her faltering, nervous inflection. The two had spent more than enough time together, both with others and just themselves for her them to be friends, in her mind.

"Am I pretty?" She could feel the older girl's shoulders tense up.

"Do you not think you are?" The Spartan asked after taking a moment to think about the reason for the question, because only two reasons came to her mind why someone would ask that. _'Either she doesn't think that she is, or…'_ Her face, thankfully facing away, immediately flushed as she realized how intimate this scene could be interpreted.

"I don't know." She sounded despondent. "No one's ever told me so."

"What are you talking about?" After she asked, Ruby stopped her ministrations to sit next to her for eye contact and ease of conversation.

"Well, anyone who compliments me outside of fighting calls me adorable, or cute, like I'm a kid or a puppy. When it comes to looks or friends, everyone gravitated to Yang, even this one guy I liked. But when I tried to talk to him, something I never though I'd do, he only knew me as 'Yang's little sister' and asked if I could introduce him." She began to hug herself. "What's worse, I did as he asked without knowing why he wanted to, and they actually dated for a while like I'm not anyone of importance."

"That's not true. You're a great person." Evidently, that was not the right thing to say, and the younger girl started to snap in irritation.

"No, I'm not. I'm small, introverted, and prone to bouts of clumsiness. I hate crowds 'cause they make me nervous, and talking to new people is hard for me without anyone to help. I'm just that weapon-nerd that hung around the popular girl from time to time." She listed her faults as she saw them, looking and sounding more depressed. "Why am I even talking about this like you'd understand? You're too perfect, and you probably had guys lining up behind you in Mistral like my sister did."

Though that comment might have hurt in different circumstances, Pyrrha knew that she was in a bad place and forgave her for it. "You'd be surprised. I've never gone out with anyone or have been friends with… anyone before coming here. No one even tried, so I kept to myself. And I'm not perfect either." Raising the left side of her shorts, she exposed the skin between her waist and her leg, dragging three fingers across it. "I used to have a claw mark here that I got when I was ten." She told Ruby of the Grimm attack that took her father away, and the resulting training that isolated her both during and after. She hadn't even been allowed to keep the scar as a memento, due to the pressure put on her to appear flawless to the public in every way.

"Then I came here, met Jaune, you and everyone else. And you know what?" She turned and gave Ruby a full hug. "Yes, I think you're very pretty, and those 'faults' you listed don't take away from whom you are."

"T-thank you." The younger responded with a quivering voice. Close to tears, but not in despair, with all the emotions expressed in the room, she hugged back even tighter. Originally, Pyrrha had orchestrated their privacy to talk to her about something that been bothering her about the other, but it seemed to have worked out that way without needing to ask. "Sorry for unloading on you like that."

"What are friends for? By the way, that doesn't mean that you can't be adorable too. I don't think that they would have allowed you in the forge anyway." As Pyrrha pointed at her friend's clothes, Ruby looked down to see her wolf heart tank top and rose-print pants, and began to giggle uncontrollably at her earlier silliness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the depressing air fully cleared and with lighter hearts, Ruby and Pyrrha came out, only to see that they had a guest that Blake seemed quite happy to see and talk to. The woman had an open parasol to obscure her face in shadow from the setting sun.

Ruby barely noticed the quirk, as she believed that she recognized the woman. "Excuse me, hi. Are you Noire, Jaune's sister?"

"Just so, Ruby." The now identified woman clad in black smiled with an intense gaze and a pleased cadence.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Pyrrha greeted her warmly. "But umm, no offense, but I thought you were meeting in Vale."

"None taken, Pyrrha. Originally, yes, that would have been the case. However, I wished to meet my brother's companions." Noire explained her change in plans.

"I wish we had known." At least the placed had been cleaned yesterday, nipping that sort of embarrassment in the bud. "We could have greeted you at the landing pad."

"That would have been fruitless, seeing as I didn't come via Bullhead. Air travel leaves me quite nauseous for the moment." Her smile widened a mere fraction.

"So is that airsickness an Arc family trait or something?" Yang asked, remembering that Jaune had it from time to time as well in their trips to the city.

"Hmm? Oh no, I'm just not quite at my best. However, that shall be remedied soon enough." She explained, causing some confusion, as she looked practically radiant. Of course, that may be an optical illusion caused by the contrast of her pale, near porcelain skin against abyssal-black clothing and hair.

Weiss entered the room with fingers rubbing her temples in a futile effort to stave off a headache. "Where's Ren? I require him to have a talk with Nora about public behavior and dining etiquette, and she'll listen to him the best."

"You mean they're not attached at the hip?" Blake wondered. "And what did she do?"

"Apparently, she got it in her mind to go on a rampage after consuming-" Whatever Nora had eaten earlier went unsaid as the aforementioned Valkyrie burst through the door, trapping the heiress on the other side of it, with a crazed gleam in her widened eyes and practically sparking with energy.

"Ladies and more ladies! I've discovered something that could change the world! All of the…" She shouted a whisper with the gravitas of sharing of a secret of the universe before she fell down to the ground, twitching from the extreme sugar rush that finally reached its peak.

Ren finally catches up out of breath, puts hand on her neck, she comes down a bit, he seems to have a bit more pep in his step "My apologies for the delay, but I was forced to straighten all the artwork in the hallways she passed. Luckily, she has not broken anything thus far today." Nora giggled feverishly, not at all sorry for her shenanigans, until she jumped back to her normal self. "Come on, Renny! I want to punch some Grimm really~ hard with my hammer."

"Of course." As they departed through the patio, Ren turned back and added with a less reserved than average smile, "Just be glad she doesn't drink coffee."

"Hi Jaune's sister! Bye Jaune's sister!" Nora shouted as she dived over the edge.

"How delightful to see that the mundane has no place here." It was impressive to see her composure hadn't wavered in the slightest when faced with such exuberance.

Having had her eyes closed before and being blocked by a door, Weiss had thus far been ignorant of Noire's presence, and her surprise showed. "M-Mrs. Addams! It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Oh please, must I remind you to call me Noire once more? While formality has its place, excessive ceremony is for the pretentious who have nothing else to fill their pitiful, empty existences." She reminded and lightly reprimanded Weiss with an imperious bearing.

"That will not be necessary, Noire." She quickly corrected herself.

"Damn, that's brutal." The blonde referred to the not so unsubtle dig against pompous pricks with political power. _'Ha! Alliteration is fun to insult people with.'_

"Truth routinely is, my dear. Now, where is my brother? I do not wish to be more than fashionably late."

Her answer came in the form of metal singing through the air as it whistled towards her until it came to a stop between her fingers. Jaune had walked in as Nora had distracted them and commented, "We Arcs are never late… nor are we early. We arrive precisely when we mean to."

"Just so, brother." Her borderline haughty expression mirrored his own, tempered with familial love, regardless of the knife that had been inches away from carving her face open. Speaking of which, the older woman inspected his craftsmanship, twisting and twirling it around as casually as a pen. She held it in the light for a moment, before throwing it back with languid, but deadly grace. "Impressive detail, Jaune. You have outdone yourself, and Father would be proud."

"Your judgment is appreciated, but it's not for either of us. I thought a practical demonstration would be better than just handing it over." Though they differed in appearance, the clear intimacy of their exchange of steel and script marked them as family.

"Why did you just do that?" Weiss practically shouted at the turn of events, but he was blasé in the face of her disbelief as he went to give his kin a hug, a more traditional greeting.

"What? It's just a game we play from time to time. You don't see her complaining, do you? Besides, that's rather tame compared to her married life." Noire instead looked rather satisfied both in the now and in nostalgia.

He had the opportunity to how they interacted living together once. Though it had been toned down in recent months, such displays had been as common as passionate side-glances and compliments. "On a completely unrelated note, you didn't do anything, did you?"

She scoffed. "There's no fun in it if the players are ignorant of the game. Just talk and an autograph, I promise."

He maintained his suspicious stare for a moment, before holding the knife by the blade and holding it out to its new owner. "All right then. Rubes, this is yours. What do you think of it?"

With restraint no longer necessary, Ruby squealed in glee and snatched it out of his hand with lightning speed to perform a more in depth examination than its forger and its first almost-victim. _'Twelve inch F-S style with a seven inch blade. Blade with a mirror shine shows lack of impurities, and a similar alloy to Crescent Rose's blade. A rose emblem at the blade's base, engraved in red for identification of ownership. How sweet! No ricasso under the 'C' cross-guard, indicating it is of the second pattern. Cross-guard is engraved with thorny vines. Lightweight, but durable black plastic hilt, textured for enhanced grip. Round pommel with flat top containing unknown Dust. Overall, beautifully crafted with near perfect balance…'_

Blake cleared her throat. " _Near_ perfect?" Her partner tried to shush her, wanting to see how long Ruby would go before she realized that she was speaking aloud, but now they would never know.

She began to blush. "W-well, it's half a gram heavy on the back end… but it's far more comfortable to me like this! Throwing knives isn't my style anyway, as I much prefer guns."

"We noticed." Weiss added, but decided to help her out by diverting the conversation. "Where did you get Taijitu Dust Crystals?"

The pommel was a black crystal cut spherically, with the bottom shorn off and Jaune's emblem and the Arc clan's dual crescent crest etched in white.

"A small jaunt in Vacuo. It's quite popular in that corner of the world, along with the style of throw and retrieve weapons. It's how I keep my weapons on my clothes without harnesses or sheaths. Just channel even a little aura into it's other half…" Holding up a leather sheath, with a white crystal with an identical symbol etched in black, "And the two will come together like magnets."

Doing just that to try it out, the sheath flew out of Jaune's open hand and into Ruby's. As an aside, Pyrrha had used this form of Dust as a smokescreen to hide the nature of her Semblance, letting people assume and not correcting them.

"So _cool_!" The knife's new owner exclaimed as she flew in the air to glomp the gift giver. "I love it! Thank you thank you thank _you_!"

"It was well earned, if I may say so. Your illustration was enticingly spine-chilling." Noire praised, as it had come up in the discussion between the two of raven hair and one of golden.

"I would say treat Silver Thorn well, but I don't believe that I have to." Jaune jested.

"Is that its name?" Ruby asked. It was fitting, considering her rose theme and the detailed cross-guard.

"But of course! Every rose should have thorns after all." He could not see any further reactions, as a garment bag was thrown in his face by his sibling.

"Enough flirting with the young lady and clean up." She teased, seeing his face and arms had quite a few soot marks as shooed him off to shower.

"Where will you be going this evening?" Weiss asked, curious as to why Jaune would need more formal attire.

"The Council's Spring Gala. Gomez and I received an invitation, but alas he was waylaid in Menagerie on business. I do not wish to attend without a dance partner, and so here I am." It was one of the most important social events of the year, especially with current events, so she could hardly have refused even if she wanted to.

"Why would he be in Menagerie?" Blake checked, wondering what interest a CEO would have in her native land. Even if Addams was involved in Dust trade, there were no Dust deposits on the cloistered isle.

"Some ancient ruins that we believe to be in the heart of its desert. However, Chieftain Ghira is proving to be quite stubborn about giving permission for an expedition, or even hinting about anything more than its existence."

"Ghira, as is the former High Leader of the White Fang?" Weiss quizzed. "He rules Menagerie now?"

"Indeed in both cases, though _rule_ isn't a word I'd use. It would be like saying Ozpin rules Beacon." Though Blake tried her best to not look uncomfortable at being personally involved in the subject of discussion, Noire brought her attention to the younger Faunus. "Miss Belladonna, you are from Menagerie, yes? What do you think of him?"

In that moment, Blake really did not care for her literary idol. "Strong, but peaceable. It's why he stepped down from the White Fang. He did not support the growing desire for more drastic action. He, along with his wife, washed their hands of it."

"If by drastic, you mean radical barbarism." Weiss snipped. In recent years, the White Fang had a less than stellar history with the Schnee family. "In the years before the change in leadership, Grandfather Nicholas had even donated some funding to show support, and they bit our hands like rabid dogs."

"It's a cruel irony, really, because he was the last stop gap from that happening in the first place." Noire observed with detachment before asking Blake, "Do you know of the ruins we are looking for?"

"Not much. They exist somewhere in the desert, there are more than a few legends about them." She looked to the side as she suppressed a shiver that had nothing to do with temperature, uncomfortable with even remotely speaking of them.

"What kind of stories?" Ruby asked, fond of legends and fairy tales and blissfully ignorant of Blake's discomfort.

"The kind that are not bedtime story material." She replied sternly to quell her leader's natural curiosity in hopes of putting the matter to rest.

"Such intriguing tragedies, hardship, and bloodshed are why we wish to find them in the first place." The eldest in the room shivered in delight rather than in fear.

"No need to scare them off too much." Jaune, who had returned freshened up and dressed to the nines, announced. "Thank Oedon you actually listened to me about no pinstripe. I agreed to be your escort, not to cosplay as your husband."

"Oh, hush. I would have brought a few cigars if I were in that sort of mood. Alas, the event has a strict dress code anyway. Ladies?" She asked the opinion of his teammates. Jaune cleaned up rather well, more so than usual. His white dress shirt, burgundy waistcoat, and black tie and collarless jacket meshed well with his sister's all black, with red lipstick as the only color in sight. He kept his hair tied back, having decided to keep it that way for convenience.

"Well, I can see the resemblance now." Weiss remarked, and the others nodded mutely. With extra care, Jaune was almost aristocratic in stature instead of his default juxtaposition of wild and noble, matching in bearing to the author of the macabre. The different hairstyle accentuating his cheekbones also contributed in that regard.

Holding out a hand, he helped up his date for the night in a chivalrous fashion, revealing something that no one had picked up on with the table blocking her vision. She was pregnant, very pregnant. Yang cracked, "That explains the glow you have."

Her poise was refined and elegant. If one never looked at her full, rounded belly, no other hints would be seen. With the reveal, her mysterious smile had more meaning. "It has been a pleasure, but we must be off."

With a wave of her hand, light drained from a corner in the room, forming an arch of unearthly pitch on the wall. Without a care, they stepped through like the existing wall had ceased to exist and a tunnel had taken its place. The arch shrank behind the two travelers, dissipating back into nonexistence.

The five looked to each other to question and confirm what they had just seen had been real. "That method of travel seems kind of shady, am I right?"

"… Really, Yang?" Blake groaned, but thankful for the unintentional distraction. She noticed that though Noire addressed everyone else by first name, she had been referred to by her last name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an alleyway in view of the hotel hosting the gala, a similar arch of umbra formed over the bricks and two Arcs exited without missing a step. Jaune, though having experienced that method of travel before, still shivered in discomfort.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I don't like that method of travel?" It exuded a similar pressure on him as swimming deep underwater.

"Once or twice, but its convenience is not to be underestimated. We're right on time, and please do try to have fun." By 'right on time', she of course meant fifteen minutes from its opening as they entered the elegant ballroom, full of high society types; the rich, the politically connected, but most were usually both.

A few reporters and journalists were scattered here and there to capture such a momentous occasion, along with the catering staff going around with food and drinks for those too lazy to just get it themselves. Needless to say, Jaune did not feel at home in such a setting, preferring to be out on the Hunt. Standing around and talking to posh strangers with an undeserved sense of superiority due to their bank accounts wasn't exactly his idea of fun. In contrast, his sister reveled in this den of vipers, especially since she was familiar with many faces coming to welcome their presence. _'The things we do for family.'_

She kept her default same grace, unimpeded by her pregnancy, but he could note that she cared little for many of these bottom feeders. Instead of finding them repulsive as he did, her gaze dulled slightly as she dismissed the majority as too dull. Both less than stellar opinions were hidden behind near identical smirks, for they were wolves among fattened sheep. He drew some odd looks from the crowd, considering whom he was accompanying.

"So good to see you again, Mrs. Addams. Now who is this young man on your arm? Should your husband be jealous?" The leader of this little clique ribbed and his sycophants chortled in good humor, but the only reaction he got was an imperiously raised eyebrow. Jaune wasn't barely even paying attention, scanning the room for any exits, security, and familiar faces. As it happened, he could see the green and silver of Ozpin in the background facing away.

"I should think not, considering we are kin. This is my brother, Jaune Arc, a Hunter training at Beacon." Hearing his name, he guessed correctly that he was being introduced. Turning his head, he received some delight in their poorly hidden shock at seeing his cheek scar. _'Must thank Pyrrha for it again. Have these spoiled snobs never seen a scar before?'_

"Good evening." He looked to them with a piercing, unblinking gaze that seemed to successfully unnerve the weaker willed, which is to say most of them as they made a point to look away from his face and turned back to who he was escorting.

"Forgive me, but you do not look alike." Both Arcs restrained the urge to roll their eyes, having heard it many times before. Jaune replied, "Yes, we all get that a lot."

"Well, it's good to see the next generation take up the duty to protect us all." One middle-aged guy in the group with brown hair and a linen suit remarked. Though with how he said it, Jaune suspected that he meant himself and those like him. "I'm proud to say that my family and I have made some considerable donations to the Academies. We might even have a wing in our name one day."

' _Empty platitudes and boasting, how typical.'_ Jaune thought behind a plastic smile as he turned to the woman next to him. _'How Pyrrha suffered this for so long I will never know.'_

His inner smirk grew just a bit wider as some blonde, fainthearted trophy wife he didn't care enough about to know her name cringed in horror as she continued stared at Pyrrha's gift, perhaps unable to look away. Perhaps she might seem attractive in appearance, in an artificial sort of way that held no appeal for the Hunter. It took more than a pretty face and shapely figure to rouse his desires.

"Would you like to know how I got it, Miss…?" He asked with no small amount of pride in his voice as he traced it with his thumb.

" _Mrs._ Clair Choux, and I fear that I must decline. We wouldn't want to keep you from the festivities." She was rather quick to turn him down.

"As you wish. Shame, it's quite a riveting tale." He responded neutrally as they cut through them without a word. Once past them, he whispered, "I was wrong, this _is_ fun."

"Indeed. They are rather persistent in their efforts to discredit me at events such as this, and just as inept." She replied disinterested but amused at their failure.

Much of their time was similar. They either approached or were more often approached by others, and a few empty words were exchanged of varying levels of genuine. Rinse and repeat a few times, though there were some genuine conversations of interest.

"Noire, a pleasure as always." Ozpin greeted them, gently kissing the back of her outstretched hand.

"Likewise, Ozpin." To Jaune, it looked like she actually meant it.

"How are the two of you acquainted?" He asked, not knowing how or when the two would have met.

"Similar gatherings like this one. It is rather refreshing to see an authentic face in this crowd."

"I must say Jaune that I was not expecting to see you here tonight." Ozpin commented with his usual formality eschewed, as they were not at school. "Especially with the raison d'etre of the event."

"Likely because I'm not here for it. I'm here for my sister." Jaune didn't put any thought into what the event was for, only that his attendance was requested to fulfill his end of the bargain. "Why especially?"

"It would seem that you're about to find out." The headmaster answered indirectly as the lights dimmed, except for at the small dais and podium on the far end of the room.

Some self-important looking senior with an impressive beak of a nose stepped up to the microphone and tapped it as a test. He was swathed in the officious, ceremonial robes of a Councilor. With the metaphorical light bulb turning on in Jaune's head, he gave Noire a stiff side glance that silently asked, 'Really?' as the decrepit wheezed in a gravelly voice that exemplified the man's age.

"Distinguished guests, my fellow citizens, thank you all for coming or watching tonight. On behalf of The Council of Vale, I am honored to welcome you to the Inauguration Ceremony of our newest member of our august body. However, before I officially introduce and welcome him, please allow a moment of silence for the passing of a true public servant, Councilor Miel." He bowed his head, and most of the audience did so either in respect or because it was expected of them under public scrutiny.

After a minute's pause, "Thank you, and I hope that she would be pleased in her successor." Though he kept quiet, Jaune couldn't help but scoff. "He requires little introduction; a devout man of the people, a philanthropist, and a well-versed scholar. I give you, Councilor Cobalt Winchester." And boy, did hearing that out loud in an official capacity grate on Jaune's ears.

The man of the hour stepped up on the dais from behind and shook his now equal's hand, looking every inch the impeccable, but humble statesman as he waved to an applauding audience. Jaune and Noire each only contributed five claps, enough to escape scrutiny but not enough to imply support. He noticed that Ozpin did the same with a slightly strained, but neutral expression. _'Curious.'_

"Councilor Shale, my fellow Valians, and people of Remnant, thank you for your generous welcome. Thank you for your faith in me to help carry the torch to maintain the peace of not only our Kingdom, but for all of Humanity. Four score and three years ago, the winter of our discontent was made glorious summer by the sun of unity, and people of all banner and creed came together in unity under the banner of God."

As is common in political speeches, pauses came to allow applause, and this one was no different. Jaune did not, listening intently to discern the man's true intentions. Currently, he was buttering them up with the nostalgia of accomplishment, even if most here were not around to remember it.

"Our brows were bound with victorious wreaths. Our bruised arms were hung up for monuments. Our stern alarms changed to merry meetings, and our dreadful marches to delightful measures. Grim-visaged war smoothed his wrinkled front, and God's planted seeds blossomed into prosperity for mankind. But every garden must be maintained with constant vigilance and surgical precision. There are those weeds among us that are not shaped to entertain these fair well-spoken days, and are determined to prove villains and hate the hard earned idle pleasures of these days."

The applause only grew, and the crowd's energy grew with every passionate word he spoke, palpable in approval.

"Despite the best efforts of the good and just, crime committed by the corrupted, the lost, and the malcontent is rising, and those rudely stamped in His image shall be held accountable for their actions. The deformed in spirit by sin, cheated of fair proportion and conscience by dissembling nature, whose carnage hangs over our house like storm clouds, shall be plucked out root and stem and be defanged."

Winchester spoke with more animation, using his hands to exemplify his bold speech like a conductor; his audience was his orchestra.

"But those bestowed power and authority by the people can only do so much. It is up to you, the people, to maintain the Light that burns in us all and banish the darkness wherever it may be. This Kingdom, this world, is yours my compatriots of Humanity. It is our sacred duty to act righteously and drive out the fears that endanger every generation, both present and future. We are one heart, one home, and one glorious destiny. The oath of office that I have taken today is an oath of allegiance to all of Humanity. When we are united, we are unstoppable in seeking more noble pursuits."

His conviction almost moved Jaune, but the faintest itch on the back of his mind and his previous disposition kept him suspicious and critical of the enthralling address. Several keywords came to mind; 'defanged', 'deformed', and the constant reiteration of 'Humanity'. For the smallest moment, the newly elected official made eye contact, lingering for a second in a sweeping gaze.

"Thank you, and may the Light of God's Grace be bestowed upon all his worthy children." The cheering was positively thunderous to the Hunter's ears, but he merely gave three slow claps in appreciation, at least for the delivery of well-perfumed rot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The speech was followed by an opening dance, though the newest member of the highest level of Vale's government did not participate. Cobalt was more than content to stand on the sidelines and observe the waltz. The dance conformed to his worldview tidily. For while individual pairs acted independently, with some deviations due to individuality, they were as a whole united with a guide to lead them on in harmony.

He smiled to himself, pleased with how everything had fallen into place, almost to the point of predestination. The seeds had been planted, and only with attentive care would they flourish like his private garden. Scanning the orderly crowd enjoying the festivities, he was reminded that with every garden there were weeds to pluck, self-centered hedonists, obstructionists, the corrupt, and the generally inept. In the near center of the room he could see the police commissioner dancing with a Faunus, brazenly displaying most qualities Cobalt would prune from his administration. It was a blunt and bumbling effort to make a political statement to boost his public ratings in light of lesser police activity in certain residential districts.

' _Speaking of weeds…'_ He thought while watching the two Arcs glide across the floor in perfect comfort of the other's presence as the song came to an end. They spoke a few words that he had no chance of hearing and then separated. Though the author of atrocities, however complimentary it would likely sound to her, was a nuisance in her own right, it was the younger that held his attention as he exited to an outdoor balcony.

' _Why was he here?'_ Was it intended as a mocking gesture with his presence at a moment of triumph? Did the Hunter know that he was under scrutiny and was sending his own message? That journal was far too neat and tidy of an explanation for Cobalt, but nothing substantial or concrete had arisen as evidence of his practices or intentions, no matter how obvious it was.

"Councilor Winchester, congratulations once again." With the first of them, the self-serving sycophants milled over to curry favor, even those that remained neutral in the election process, or to discuss repaying favors. Not all at once to seem desperate, of which he was thankful, but at a droll, predictable pace that made them seem not too desperate in their fawning. _'How predictable the well-groomed sheep are. Could they have not have waited instead of rushing like impatient children demanding a reward for their "good behavior"?'_

With a steady pace, he navigated through the sheep with a composed and practiced ease, deflecting them to others with careful words. With the last of them otherwise occupied, he exited to the same balcony as the possible and likely heretic to meet face to face. The Arc scion was facing away from him, staring up at the once depleting moon, and breathing slowly but steadily in meditation. The blond hair on the back of his head might have flashed blue for an instant, but Cobalt dismissed it as a trick of the moonlight clashing with the warm light from inside.

The young man slowly turned his head, likely having heard or even smelled his presence, and the rest of him followed suit. It was easily possible, given his… heritage. He was at ease with a neutral expression and a glass of whiskey in his left hand. "What a surprise. I would say congratulations are in order, but I'm sure you've heard that phrase plenty enough that it's become arduous and banal."

"To an extent. I take it you are here as a respite from the crowd?" Cobalt asked, walking to the railing and keeping a distance of three paces between them. It was a far as he could be away while maintaining a polite conversation, and not close enough to put the Arc on guard even further. He could see the small amount of discomfort his presence had inflicted.

"Just so. Formal events such as this are not my cup of tea, or glass of whiskey in my case." The light joke and chuckle were likely mean to ease tension and lower Cobalt's guard, no doubt. It was a classic move, one that he had employed often in the past, but futile to one whom expected it. Jaune, as Cobalt remembered his name, continued. "A bit of solitude in the light is calming, but what brings you out here away from your adoring flock?"

"I wished to thank you personally for saving the life of my son, and his team." He added before it could be viewed as an afterthought.

"I am a Hunter." Jaune answered to explain his reasoning, shifting to face both the moon and him. "You should be proud of him. He's improved rapidly and is surprisingly honorable."

"Surprisingly?" Cobalt asked pleasantly, stifling his urge to glare at the offhanded insult, and to his face no less. This blunt form of honesty would have been refreshing aimed at someone other than him.

"My first impression of Cardin was rather low, I must admit." He explained, wording it to steer away from implying insult. "As was the second, for that matter. But you know what they say; the third time's the charm."

"Then why save him?" Cobalt was curious as to his motive. From what he had gleaned from reports, the Arc scion did not seem the type to spare an enemy. Retaliation was more his modus operandi.

"I am a Hunter." He repeated, speaking a bit slower than necessary. "Sacrifice is practically in our job description. It was my duty to assist a comrade, personal feelings irrelevant."

"And how do you fare with the duty of leadership?"

"It's not that bad most of the time." He shrugged as he took another sip. "There are two simple things that I find help significantly in culturing loyalty. One, never ask anyone to do anything that I wouldn't do myself. Two, lead from the front, hence the term _lead_ er."

For a moment, the two stood in silence, until Cobalt once again broke it as he looked up. "Beautiful, is it not?"

"Indeed." A simple, one worded answer was clearly not what the inquisitor was looking for, and Jaune seemed to pick up on that. "The moon is quite majestic. Even as a remnant of its former self, it proves that no darkness is without light."

"Have you heard the theories that the moon is somehow regenerating?"

"I have. I wonder if it's a natural cycle, or something else entirely? Whatever the cause, while there is a poetic beauty to it as is, if that's the cost too see it in its full glory, then so be it." He indulges more in his drink. Hidden by the lack of eye contact, Cobalt's eyes flashed with stern disapproval, both in his words and in actions before his emotions were reined into their proper place.

Jaune continued, "Change is inevitable to keep moving forward."

"A wise outlook" was the politician's vague comment before the clack of heels stopping at the door caught both of their attention. It was Noire, looking at both of them with her usual smirk of satisfaction. She then focused on her brother and held out her hand in a beckoning gesture.

"It seems that our respite has come to an end. May you live in interesting times." He finished his drink before setting the glass on the stone railing and answering the summons, neither Arc giving him another glance.

Out of view, Cobalt allowed his emotions to manifest a scowl. Everything about Jaune Arc this evening was a provocation of his person, however subtle. From his very presence, to his cologne, to every word that came out of his mouth. Throughout their entire conversation, disrespectful comments to his integrity, faith, leadership qualities, and parenting skills. He even left with a curse veiled as a blessing and indirectly dismissed him without once addressing him by his proper station. One remark might be interpreted as an accusation of him having a hand in rigging the election in his favor, but he hadn't even had to. He had been setting up this opportunity for some time, and to finalize it with such a blunt method would have insipid at the very least.

But what truly grated upon the man was that Arc all but admitted to his heresy with his fondness and far from casual interest in the moon, but he said nothing explicit enough to tangibly be viewed as a confession. Ethically, there was nothing further he could do, but when had that ever stopped him before? For the appropriate end, occasions arise that such things must be cast aside to do what must be done. Even if all of the evidence were incidental, however unlikely that was at this point, if there was a less than one percent chance that his conjecture was correct, then it must be taken as an absolute certainty. The stakes were too high to be otherwise.

Drastic action would need to be taken that was for certain. But first, he needed to call an associate who had thus far proven to be reliable. Though he picked up, the line remained silent as expected, and the option for video was turned off. "Good evening. With all of the excitement that will be going on for the foreseeable future, would you be so kind as to water the garden and feed the dog until next weekend?"

" _It's no trouble at all. It would be my pleasure to keep the excitable mutt company again."_ The silvery voice replied before abruptly ending the call. It had been this individual who had pointed him in the right direction as to Jaune Arc's true nature.

' _Our Lord does enjoy irony, it seems. The flowers that stand out for their quality are the most prone to be plucked.'_ The thought made it easier to reapply his smile before rejoining the masses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

No more food anymore in this wood. Those of Dark and smoke rarely sated it for long, never as long as Light and flesh, but now even they were nowhere to be found. How many times had fiery gold and gentle silver up above changed? Thrice, four, it did not know. All it knew was that any time not feeding was too long. Must move on somewhere to ease the gnawing. Curse the beast of Light and Dark! The small taste of blood had ravished its senses, and the hunger had fallen silent for a moment. But it came back, it always did. Now it was more; larger and louder and there was nothing to be found to quiet it. Feathered flesh took to the sky, and it could not be silent enough to hunt most of that which stayed on the ground. What it could hunt did not to assuage that primal need for more.

The Malathyst screeched in agony to the broken silver in the sky, but even the loudest noise could not drown out what was in its very self. However, its efforts were not fruitless, as another fell in its gaze. Another of the Light and of the Dark, like the one that had wounded it, yet it was not the same. The Light was not as bright, and the Dark was growing to replace it. It wasted no time in attacking. If it could muster the thought, the Malathyst would praise its good fortune, and wonder if this one would taste as sweet as the other. Any caution it should have had was abandoned in a rush to quench its famine.

But it could not touch the to-be feast, dancing out of its grasping claws and maw like the smoke of the slain Dark. Its prey made strange, melodic noises with an object in its hand, taunting its failure to consume. Until a sound came from the prey's hand, a soft yet loud ringing that came from both far away and within its mind. The sound came three times, and with each time the Malathyst's body grew heavier with fatigue until it collapsed on the ground like a limp marionette. A similar weight shrouded its mind, luring its eyes to close and silencing the omnipresent hunger that had been a barrier preventing respite in the realm of dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A woman almost out of her teenage years awoke lying on the ground, wondering where she was and how she got there. She was in a forest at twilight, lost and confused, her memory fragmented like a broken mirror. Her head was in pounding agony, but it was slowly fading. The oppressive atmosphere of the harsh, wild wood without a path made her uneasy. _'… Her?'_

She looked down and was amazed to find trembling hands, human hands. Everything was as it had been, except a small, bleeding cut on her arm that she did not remember receiving. Seeing a pool of water not far, she scrambled to see her reflection. Upon seeing her face for the first time in what had felt like an eternity, the girl began to weep tears of joy. Drop after drop fell into the water, but nary a ripple disturbed the reflection of her face, nor of the silver orb above her. Joy turned to despair in recollection of the nightmare she had experienced for what had seemed like an eternity.

"It's over. It was just a bad dream." Too busy staring at her features to notice, blood trickled down her arm until a single drop fell into the pool. Her reflection vanished as the water turned as black as a starless night.

" **It was no dream, my child."** A woman's voice of unknown origin called, both soothing her and filling the listener with dread. Startled at no longer being alone, the girl frantically searched for the source of the noise. Her head and ears swiveled from side to side, but she found no one. What she did find was that she was no longer in the forest. In its stead, she was at the edge of a town, with a forest of the same color in the distance.

This place felt familiar in her panicked mind, but it was unclear as to why. Her memory of the place was fragmented, disjointed. As she walked in the town, the buildings twisted like molding clay in the hands of a twisted artist, yet no sound came except from her. She ran, hoping to flee this nightmarish place. All around her, more and more of the quaint village shifted in numerous, but equally horrifying ways without rhyme or reason; bursting like soap bubbles, disintegrating into sand in a nonexistent wind, burning in flames of all colors, each worse than the last.

Hearing movement ahead, she dived in an alley to hide. She was unarmed, defenseless against what might lay ahead. As the thought passed, a once forgotten weight covered her hands and forearm. Up to the elbow, they were now covered in spiked metal, ending in long, scything claws at each fingertip. Another piece of her identity had returned to her. _'That's right, I can fight.'_

Her thoughts were clearer, yet she could not remember who or where she was in total. That could come later, for the town's 'inhabitants', for lack of a better term had found her. In the shape of hunched, misshapen men, they approached her in a shambling gait and without friendly faces, or any faces at all. Their heads were featureless skulls, gore melting to show stained bone; but she was armed now, and ready to rid herself of that which caused her fear. She dashed with newfound strength and speed to rip and tear. With every slash and dismemberment, her hope grew until nothing but her stood in the street, her attackers sinking into the ground or turning into smoke as they fell by her hand. She let out a cry of victory, but it was not unanswered.

The screeching cry of a beast, followed by smaller chittering and the fluttering of leathery wings filled the air and made her blood run cold. Her unearthed well of courage dried up as fear further settled into her heart. Terror dominated all thought as she fled as fast as she was able, every step echoing in the silence.

Now in the center of the town, she found one house that stood firm, an oasis in a desert of pandemonium. Crossing the town square, the cobblestone rippled like water with every step until she tripped and fell to the ground. Looking down as she rose, her shadow was overtaken by another, with others circling around and overhead. She could feel breath on the back of her neck and smell the fetid stench. Not daring to look behind her or above, all that passed in her mind was the fight or flight instinct in all creatures; in her case, it was very much the latter. The monster gave chase, its wings beating the air like thunder. But no matter how far she ran, her sanctuary moved no closer, seemingly further away with every fear-fueled step. The monster was nipping at her heels until she was suddenly inside with the door slamming shut.

Another screeching cry echoed from outside as a feeling of safety washed over her. Her reprieve from the outside chaos was earned as she closed the door, but she did not feel relief yet. She huddled in the fetal position, whimpering as the weight of fear and despair crushed her with the weight of the deep, dark ocean.

"Welcome home, my child." That weight vanished with the words of a woman that the lost girl barely remembered. Looking at her, recognition dawned upon the haunted and pursued.

"Mom." She ran to hug the now familiar figure, clinging onto the first shred of hope like driftwood out at sea. "Is this real, or just a dream?"

Her mother's hand reached up to stroke the back of her head, like she had once done when she was a child, only pausing to scratch the back of her jackal ears affectionately.

" **Of course this a dream, Jacqueline, but why should that mean that it is not real?"** It was not her mother's voice that answered. Jumping back from the revealed imposter ready to defend her sanctum, the figure she had once held fell with a growing pool of scarlet grew underneath. Jacqueline had forgotten about her claws, now covered in that same red.

Jacqueline, now recalling her life in near entirety, screamed in despair. Hiding her face from the sight, she paid no mind to the pain as her clawed fingers left vertical gashes marring her face as she wept for all that she had lost.

" **Now, if you're done screaming, might we talk sensibly?"** The matronly voice that had plagued this living nightmare crooned, but no longer as a disembodied voice. At the dining table, nearly groaning as it was laden with an abundance of food, on the other side of the room sat a woman unlike any other. Her figure was regal, and imposing even sitting down. She might have even been considered stunningly beautiful, were it not for her impossibly pale skin, blackened veins, and eyes that fit a Grimm. But these black and red eyes were not filled with mindless rage and bloodlust, but instead warmth, compassion, and understanding. They were the eyes of a mother, and they were all the more terrifying for it.

Jacqueline scrambled, seeking to flee the woman and voice she now remembered. She sought to escape outside, for it would be more comforting to her in that moment. Her efforts were in vain, for the door was no longer there.

" **That is no way to treat a guest."** In the moment immediately after the kind yet firm warning; she was sitting at the table with the woman with Grimm eyes. **"Do you remember me now, child?"**

She couldn't move her body, her lower half stuck to the chair, paralyzed in fear. Finding no chance of escape, she spoke for the first time since she 'awoke', her voice raspy from lack of proper use. "Yes, I remember what you did to me!"

" **I did nothing to you. Your fate was writ by your hand, and yours alone. I simply gave you another path to take. It was your own choice to make your dream come true."** The woman that was and was not Grimm pointed out dispassionately; she merely stated fact, and that angered her victim.

"You lied to me! That was no dream; it was a nightmare!" She shouted in denial.

" **Nightmares are dreams too. Their content does not take away from what they are, nor does your perception, my child."**

"Don't call me that." She spat with all the bile and hatred she could, but it garnered no reaction but a small smile of condescension. "I am not yours in any way."

" **Oh, but you are. It was I that gave you life anew. Does that not make me your mother, in a way? I have even prepared a meal for you."** The woman took a small sip from a glass of red wine, or Jacqueline hoped it was at least.

" **You must be hungry after such a trying journey. Eat."** She commanded, and the younger woman felt compelled to obey. She could not remember the last time she had eaten real food. Gorging herself on the cornucopia in front of her, she just as swiftly spat out what tasted like ashes in her mouth, though nothing was wrong with it. It interacted with her taste buds exactly how she had imagined it to, but it was so bland that it held little to no appeal. A sickly sweet scent caressed her senses, and Jacqueline searched the table for the source, but none of it proved to be the culprit.

Behind the woman who had brought back the famine, lay the still, corpselike imitation of her mother, the red beneath her beckoning her to come closer. The gnawing that had been ever present for the past year grew exponentially, and she leaped over the table. Ripping and tearing meat with her claws, each ounce of flesh and blood was ambrosia, and she moaned in bliss, unheeding of the dark woman's observation. It was the look of pride a parent gave to a child.

When the flesh was gone, she gnawed at the bones, seeking the marrow within. When the bones were gone, she licked up the blood off the floor and off her own body. Only when every trace of what had been her mother by blood was consumed did she realize that the hunger had had overwhelmed her every thought in the waking world held no power here. She had succumbed of her own free will.

" **How do feel now?"** The woman had watched silently up to this point. Jacqueline had regained her senses, but neither of the tormentors of her life, hunger nor the terror it replaced, were present. This was what she had wished for, and now it was what she had wanted as well. "I feel… rapturous."

" **Excellent."** The woman, having succeeded in her venture, pulled an identical item that the man earlier had before, now recognized as a bell, and rung it thrice. Each knell had the same reaction as the first, with the world around her enveloping in the same fog that she felt dragging her to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Malathyst awoke in the Forever Fall, still the same as it was but yet also fundamentally changed. It's thoughts extended further and deeper than merely a primal need to consume more and more, both Grimm and aura. Since it's rebirth, it now had a sense of identity. It was Jacqueline Straw, and yet it was not, a paradox of both being less, yet also so much more. With new self-awareness came a purpose. Whether it was her own or not, she would follow it nonetheless.

The beast went north, giving the one who had attacked it and put it to sleep no more than a passing glance as he stared at her form in reverence. If anything, she was thankful to the man teetering in the unbalance of mind and soul, for he had introduced her to the Lady of the Night. And as the hunger returned, albeit lesser in intensity, she welcomed it as an old friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter End**

For this chapter, the reference contest opportunities will be for Star Wars, specifically in the Old Republic era, and Naruto. Be warned, these are both tricky, and the former has a red herring. The rules for this contest are in Chapter 14's post-A/N.

The trophy wife's (Yes, the same from Volume 4) name is derived from éclair, a pastry that when baked is hollow on the inside and can go stale rather quickly (pate a choux). The colors even match with a golden brown skin tone and hair color matching diplomat cream. Also, Choux is French for cabbage.

I hope the trip down nightmare lane proved to be entertaining. Until next time, I bid you all adieu.


	16. A Hamlet With No Fish

A/N: R.I.P Az-Laar the Demolisher from the Shadow of War gameplay footage.

This chapter a bit on the shorter side, compared to my more recent entries of late. It doesn't even break the 10K word mark. However, I have a lot of stuff that will soon happen in the story, and I needed to break it up so I didn't have this uber-super-mega chapter of 40K words or more. Ha! Unplanned Warhammer reference.

Also, it's sort of an apology for last chapter's delay.

 _ **SHOWTIME!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 16: A Hamlet With No Fish**

XXXX Spring M2 W4 D2 XXXX

While scarfing down breakfast after the morning warm up and before classes, Jaune and the others had the news playing on the TV for background noise, it for once being something interesting.

" _Lisa Lavender here, continuing to follow the Grimm migration." The reporter with the hair matching her name spoke to the camera from a Bullhead, another camera aiming down to capture said event below them. Grimm littered the landscape, moving at full speeds._

" _This is Day Two of the emptying of Forever Fall Forest as the creatures of Grimm head north for reasons unknown, doubtless heading to the several towns and hamlets dotting the countryside."_

 _At the safer location of a news studio, Lavender's co-anchor, Cyril Ian carried on. "Thank you Lisa. Though this abnormal behavior is troubling, the situation is already well under hand. Thanks to advance notice from the Recon Corps, what may have been disastrous is no more than a training exercise for the Huntsmen and Huntresses, supported by the full force of Beacon Academy's students."_

 _On screen, a map detailing the location of villages outside Vale in harm's way of this Migration came into view, along with stylized icons of armed figures…_ That was all that was viewed before the two teams left the room.

Jaune wanted to bang his head against a wall in frustration. As a stroke of bad luck, this event came at the same time as their mid-season exams. Following protocol, the senior students were deployed first, bearing the brunt of the Migration before returning to complete their exams. Then it would be third years, and on until they would be stuck with the dregs, if they got to kill any at all. Sighing wistfully, "Some people get all the fun."

To make matters worse was how their exam schedule was shifted as a result. While normally well-paced over two weeks, theirs had been compacted into five days instead. Twelve straight hours of a variety pack of written assessments, on the spot essays, and arduous feats of physical and aura was not fun at all. Nora had complained after the first day that if it wasn't for the physical challenges, her brain might have turned to oatmeal; the bland kind without sprinkles.

"Don't say that. I'm sure we'll get plenty of work." Pyrrha offered her consolation, attempting to raise his morale. "Reports indicate that the whole forest is draining out. It is very unlikely that they will all be eradicated before we get a turn."

"The fact that it's being reported at all is evidence otherwise. Propaganda to keep fear at a minimum." Ren, ever the realist, pointed out. News outside of Vale was rarely reported, and bad news was even more rare. Case in point, the destruction of the Mountain Glenn expansion thirty years ago never got airtime. One day, it was all about how this would help reduce crowding in the lower districts and drop unemployment, and total silence the next.

The entire topic was completely censored to the public, and the only reason people, Jaune included, knew about it is because of the lucky survivors. In his case, it had been the home of his maternal grandparents, of which only one had survived.

"Exactly. Does no one else find it strange that this started the day after Councilor Winchester's coronation?" Blake asked as they power walked to their history exam. She had been intensely aware of Winchester's campaign, scrutinizing every detail of his words, claims and promises. As a whole, they sounded uplifting to the crowds, but they made her skin crawl with suspicion. She even theorized that he was using this so-far averted tragedy to bolster his support.

"Yes, it's so obvious that this whole thing is a public protest from the politically inclined, mindless creatures of Dark." Weiss retorted, Blake's paranoia stale to her. While it was odd timing, her Faunus friend had been obsessing over politics for some time now. "It's far more likely that the Malathyst is the root cause this. The hordes of Grimm might lack true intelligence, but even insects have the survival instinct to run and hide from predators. But they can't say that because Jaegers are a secret form the public."

"We can have this conversation later." Ruby gently put her foot down, showing more confidence in herself as a leader. A rule that she had put forth was that no infighting was to occur in public. Any disagreements could wait until they had privacy. With that put on the back burner, they entered the dreaded lecture hall for the History exam.

Speaking of Winchester, Jaune recalled the written report Dove had given him the morning after the Gala, hours before the news of this Migration reached public ears, that had sparked Blake's outrage. Whilst Jaune was dancing, pacing in the hospital, and becoming an uncle, a few celebration rallies had turned ugly, and in one case had formed a mob attacking a protest against the election. Several businesses across the city, whether Faunus owned or employed Faunus, had been ransacked, and not a peep had made the news because of the Migration taking the lion's share of screen time.

While that had been cause for concern, Jaune knew there wasn't really anything substantial he could do about it at present. What did hold his interest were the more personal touches, including Cardin's reaction. Recognizing several of the firebrands as Eagles, he was beginning to see that the integrity of the GE was not as 'pristine' as he had been led to believe.

' _Seems that my hare-brained plan worked out much better than I had ever dreamed of. No, scheme, that sounds much better'_ he thought as he began the exam, taking his mind off the more personal details in the report. Though he breezed through it, the length and the amount of detail required in every answer was tedious and numbing.

He had used Cardin's debt to send them to The Bloody Jewel. At first glance, it would be seen as an exhibition of disproving the stereotypes of Faunus as criminals and terrorists. However, he had asked the twins to plant seeds of doubt by subtly informing the four of the oppression that their brother had stopped.

The subtlety had appeared to go over the quartets' heads, but Cardin's continued investigation spoke otherwise. The thought of success put a smile on his face, even against the cursed ink on paper with Professor Oobleck watching them all in silence, for once not darting around the room like a maniac.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXX D5 XXXX

After another grueling day, it was finally over. The dulcet bell of freedom was ringing, and Jaune wasted no time in sprinting to and up the stairs to the mission moderator office to plan an outing and relieve all the accumulated stress. These exams had been tough not just in their content, but also in how interactions between his squad members were declining. It wasn't much, but it was there; small spats of bickering, higher tension, lack of proper sleep, but all could be alleviated with the proper outlet.

The mission office was in the CCT tower, a few floors below Ozpin's office. The staff of administrators there organized and conducted not only student-run missions, but also tracked missions and filed reports all across the kingdom.

"Irene, please let me hear some good news." Jaune spoke at a volume just below shouting with an abundance of cheer and charm upon entering the office of his team's and RWBY's assigned agent, Irene Scale. She was, all in all a plain but pretty looking woman in her early thirties. Brown hair tied back in a ponytail, leaving her slate grey-scaled cheeks on full display, as well as her hospitable smile from his exuberance.

"How good to see you again so soon, Jaune. Exams done already?" She asked as she casually adjusted her glasses, having fully expected his appearance. He had been here every day this week, trying to secure a good spot, or bad depending on one's point of view. That, and she saw him hauling ass not two minutes ago from her window.

"Well, I do indeed have a place for both teams JNPR and RWBY. And let me tell you, it was not easy given that you are first years. However, it's not until… hold on a second." She paused her informal debriefing with her office phone ringing. Picking up, "Irene Scale speaking… of course, sir."

"Not until…" Jaune picked up where the conversation had left off, eager to know.

"The headmaster wishes to speak with you. I hope that you haven't gotten yourself in trouble." She teased, but it garnered no embarrassment like she had hoped.

"Come now, when have I ever caused you trouble?" Jaune asked, being a long acquaintance with the reptilian Faunus.

"When I was forced to babysit you for a week and you forgot to leave your room to eat for a couple of days." Irene was originally from Crow's Hill. Lacking the resolve to be a Huntress, yet still desiring to help, she chose to make the lives the many who had defended their town growing up less of a hassle; hence her position here.

"Come on, that was one time." Jaune groaned, making her smile a bit wider at finally having success. The silver lining in this was that it was far more likely now that the squad would all be sent to the same place.

"Well, go on then. I'd rather you not keep the big boss waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Needless to say, that meeting did not even come close to how Jaune had imagined it would go. But there was no use complaining about it, since it was better than nothing.

"So, did you get us a good place?" Nora asked, as she was the first to see that he'd come back.

"I got us a spot, but good is relative." He grumbled, uncaring about the news talking about something other than the Migration for once. Instead, they were talking yet again about their previous main story, the string of Dust robberies across the city conducted by Roman Torchwick. By sheer coincidence, he had never seen an image of the man until that moment. It was a video taken by a hidden surveillance camera of…

"Ruby, when did you encounter Roman Torchwick?" The distinctive red hood and scythe were also present, fighting against goons in decent suits hired by the man with bright orange hair and a self-assured smirk that seemed oddly familiar. _'Probably of my own. Then again, that outfit looks familiar too. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he's wearing Mom's work. Then again, she probably would choke him like a bitch for wearing a grey ascot, of all things.'_

"About a week before the New Year. It was how I got invited to attend here early." She replied under her closed hood, somewhat embarrassed that so much attention was focused on her. She would be lucky if half the school didn't know by now, and she wasn't feeling particularly lucky at this moment.

"Oh, cheer up! It's not like you broke any legs; that might be a tad awkward~." Nora exclaimed as she watched the action, before seeing the man's explosive flare shot. Her eyes twinkled with delight at the distinctive whistling before the explosion. "Oooh, I want it."

"Nora, no." Ren tried to halt the inevitable, seeing that familiar look and knowing nothing safe had ever come of it, by turning off the TV. He had just regrown his hair back to his desired length.

"Nora YES!" She giggled back with a smile that mirrored the orangehead on screen. He might give a bad name to the orange hair color, but he had good taste nonetheless.

"Ruby, what can you tell me about that magnificent cane that gives birth to such works of art?" She asked her fellow couch lounger sweetly.

With the source of her discomfort gone, and a much more pleasant topic in its place, her head became visible once more like a turtle coming out of its shell. "It's a pretty simple design, all things considered, but it's frustrating. I couldn't figure out is what's in the cane handle besides the handle being a grappling hook. Maybe it's an extended ammo clip? Nor how he makes the Dust rounds unstable without them exploding in the barrel. They're made from solid Fire Dust crystals, really cheap ones now that I think about it."

She may not, but Nora did. "High-quality Wind Dust crystal smashing into base-grade Fire Dust crystal. The imbalance of purities causes the noise, and leaves the higher grade unscathed for continued use."

Nora gasped before squealing, "By Oum, I've got it! I've been trying to increase the grade for a bigger boom. But using a Wind crystal as a firing pin, and lowering the Fire Dust grade in the primer and payload, I can make the explosion inversely proportional to how low I can get it, and less expensive as well. I can compact them to increase my ammunition capacity. Best of all, I can even keep the most important part, the Pink! It's Perfect! Eeee!"

Blinking at the sudden bombardment of technical jargon, which ended as she pulled Ren and Ruby into the death grip called The Valkyrie Hug, trademark pending, Jaune asked, "Since when could you pull a Weiss?"

"Oh, that's right, thanks for reminding me Jaune-Jaune." Clearing her throat and releasing the two victims of her affection, she inhaled deeply before crowing, "SUCK IT, Princess! I figured it out first!"

"Drat!" Weiss' voice came like an echo after, but from Blake and Yang's room. "And it's heiress."

"Then why do you wear a tiara?" Weiss had no answer to her odd logic.

"Can someone please explain what's going on _this_ time?" Pyrrha asked rubbing her eyes, having only caught the last part as she had been woken up from her post-exam nap. Weiss came out; only for Nora to drag her into the room she shared with Ren to fine tune the concept.

Ren obliged her. "Nora and Weiss had a shared project slash competition for their Advanced Dust Mechanics class to figure out this very conundrum."

"I suppose the debriefing can wait until dinner then." Jaune would let the two Dust aficionados indulge in their passion for a while. After all, there would be plenty of time to prepare for indulging in his own tomorrow.

"I'm just glad you two aren't fighting like cats and dogs anymore." Yang whispered to Blake.

"Hilarious." Blake's feline ears twitched in annoyance. "Besides, that's an overreaction. We were… debating."

"Again with this?" Jaune asked her, but Yang answered in her partner's stead. "Yup."

The cherry on top of their sundae of stress was that throughout the week, the monochromatic duo of RWBY had been in a tiff. It had all started with a few choice words without the intention of harm during Noire's visit, but it had been interpreted as such. Then it snowballed into a near constant barrage of arguments when in private and tense silences when they weren't. They looked to have vastly opposing ideas, and this high stress situation merely brought it out sooner.

"Change of plans then." He took a deep, calming breath but it didn't work. "I need the room with just Blake, Weiss, Ruby, and me. Weiss, if you would be so kind as to join us?"

"But we can help." Pyrrha offered, but he shook his head as he went to lock the patio door.

"No, the less people that are involved the better. Bystanders will inevitably take sides; it's in our nature, and they'll dig in their heels as a result. I need Ruby here because she's their leader." With the subtle reminder that she should have nipped this in the bud, Ruby gave the floor a sad look. She had tried, but she didn't know how with her poor social skills and lack of experience. Seeing the effect of his words, he raised his hands apologetically.

"I apologize, that was not meant as a rebuke. You did well in keeping this issue contained. Think of this is an opportunity for you to learn, like I did. I wasn't born a leader, you know." So many varied personalities under one roof was not always a peaceful time growing up. He also asked Professor Matin for some tips on conflict resolution during one of their sessions, just in case. Picking up chairs, he placed two of them side by side by the couch arm closest to the patio, and another facing them by the other arm.

"I'll call you when we're done. Here" He gave Pyrrha his debit card. "Would you kindly get a few pizzas from Gramps? We can still celebrate the end of those fucking pain in the ass exams, as well as rekindled friendship." She looked conflicted, but she nodded and left.

"Yang, could you go with her and get some booze?" Seeing where he was going with this, she and the rest of JNPR followed suit. "Ren and I will get candy and ice cream!"

"Thank you. I'll call you all when we've cleaned up this mess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few minutes were in silence. Blake and Weiss sat in the pair of chairs, so close that they were touching and all the more tense for it, with a pad of paper and a pen in their laps. Ruby was on the couch with her hood covering her face; but this time it was by necessity than by an act of avoidance. She didn't feel that she could appear neutral throughout this conflict resolution, so she took her face out of the equation, leaving only her eyes visible. Jaune, however, sat like nothing was wrong in the slightest, with a cup of tea in his hand.

But the two were not quite in conflict with each other at the moment. Instead, they had to wait in silence while he had brewed that tea because of a rule he had set. If either of them, in his words, picked up their ass off of their chair, then they would concede defeat in their 'debate'. Despite their irritation with the decree, both of them were too stubborn to see if his statement held any weight to it.

"Here is how this is going to work. I will ask a question, and you two will write your answer. You then will have a chance to rebut in written form, and we will discuss both. However, there will be no interruptions of one another. Am I clear?" He said as sternly as Goodwitch.

"Why must we suffer this indignity? You are treating us like children!" Weiss spoke, her face reddening as her temper began to flare once more.

"Because you two are acting like children, and this must be resolved _now_. We have a mission tomorrow, and I would rather you two not get yourselves or others hurt and or killed because of petty differences."

"Petty?" Blake scoffed, shocked that she had to explain this. "I thought that you would understand my point of view."

"It's a matter of perspective, really. The Grimm won't care if you two are having a tiff. What they will care about is your irritation and that will draw more of them to our position."

"Why do you care? That will mean more for you." It was Weiss' turn to scoff, this time at his supposed hypocrisy. Her teammate reluctantly agreed. It was no secret that Jaune despised the Grimm and relished the opportunity to kill them. Before either of them could say another word, he stopped them with a cold glare.

His eyes gave both of them a sharp reminder of the strength of his sheer, unadulterated will. That no matter how stubborn they might be regarding his little experiment, he was more so. As each of the pair had extended exposure with another man cut from the same cloth, the quieted and let him make his point; at least Jaune was more reasonable in that regard.

"Let me make myself abundantly clear. Just because I enjoy my job does not mean that I will risk innocent lives to do so. So far, the ones with lives directly on the line have been us, but it is different when those unable to protect themselves are involved. The fact that both of you seem to think otherwise is both disheartening and disgusting to me, as is your lack of regard to others suffering from your little war."

"War? I thought that this was just a debate." Ruby spoke for the first time, as it wasn't compromising her neutrality.

"War is but a conflict of the ideals of those blinded to the bigger picture by their own pride and self-righteousness. Which brings me to my first question. How does a war end?"

Taking a moment to think about it, they wrote and showed their answers. Weiss had ' _When the cost becomes too high to continue'_ , while Blake simply had ' _Suffering and Death'_. Blake glared at her opponent's paper, but Weiss looked frustrated with herself.

Jaune, displaying no opinion of either answer, "And your rebuttals?"

…

Blake had, _'Costs? That's what you deem important? Lives are nothing to the almighty lien.'_

Weiss, looking less angry, scribed ' _There is more to cost than money. I apologize for my lack of clarity.'_

Jaune just smiled. "This, right here, is a perfect diagram of why you're fighting. You are both imposing your past preconceptions of each other and putting words into each other's mouth; imagining an enemy where none exists."

Weiss felt pride, feeling that she was in the right. Jaune debunked that immediately. "I said _both_ of you. Don't think that I'm siding with either you because of your blunt pathos. Besides, if this was being scored, neither of you would have earned a point because neither of you answered the question, though it is a good sign that your answers were essentially the same. I didn't ask why do people end war, I asked how does a war end. They end when people pull their heads out of their ass to sit down and talk, like we are doing now."

"I still don't think that this could be considered a war, so the comparison is invalid."

"Isn't it? Both of you claim to be fully in the right, and you don't seem to care how your friends are affected. If it weren't for Ruby, you two would be doing so in public, and would suffer much harsher repercussions than a dressing down. For instance, how would the public perceive the SDC if its heiress seems incapable of being professional? And Blake, people would question why you are so hostile against her? Would it be because of something recent, or perhaps an underlying status of yours is the reason? What if she's Faunus? Why is she hiding? What if she's White Fang?"

"I'm not with them!" She denied the hypothetical line of inquiry, not the message he was sending.

"I know that, and you know that, but do they? People form and hoard prejudices, whether benign or malignant, and it is damn hard to break free of them. I thought that both of you would understand that." He flippantly handed her words back to both of them. "Now, are you both willing to try to put aside your differences?"

For the first time since this exercise began, they looked to each other, then back to him and nodded. "Good. No one can help someone who doesn't want help. Let's begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a good, long hour that felt stretched into three, but it was done. The non-related half of RWBY had come to a mutual understanding, and was all the stronger for it. It had taken a lot of yelling, gritted teeth, and backhanded insults, but Jaune had brokered peace between them. _'Honestly, I'd rather go through another week of exams than be forced into that again.'_

The hardest part for him was to be the bad guy. At the end of their talk, Jaune had explained his method to the three of them. By giving both of them a common 'enemy', they would unite against it. With the arrangement of the chairs, the two sitting literally side by side would feel united, even subconsciously, against him. It wasn't perfect, of course. They still disagreed on some things, but that was free will at work. Everyone is entitled to their opinion and the freedom to make their own choice. But nothing united people like the phrase 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'.

While waiting for the party supplies to arrive, and the counseling session officially over, Jaune began a line of inquiry that would test this reformed bond of friendship. "So Ruby, how do you think Torchwick is getting away with so many robberies?"

"Well, he hired goons for that one time. Maybe he has some more henchmen?"

"Like the White Fang?" Jaune asked, correctly anticipating the gazes of yellow and blue that silently asked if he was stupid.

"That would be retarded." Blake rebuked without doubt.

"Exactly. Why would they agree to work with a human, given the organizations less than friendly platform on inter-racial relations?" Weiss supplemented.

"Finally, common ground at last." Jaune hummed in approval, knowing that the White Fang was a sore spot for both of them.

"I thought you said that you were done." Ruby commented. She didn't think that she would be able to do it, but she was happy to see that it worked.

Hearing the door open, Jaune smiled, "I am, for real this time. It was just a matter of seeing their progress. But for now, it's time to party!"

For the rest of the night, all stress had vanished. There was no more bickering, no more debating, and no more of those fucking thrice-damned exams. It was just the eight of them having a good time, and he relished it for as long as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXX D6 XXXX

The next morning, bright and early, the eight were headed to the Bullhead that would take them flying over the Forever Fall to their mission destination. On the way, they ran into team JORN on a morning run. Jack greeted with a hearty, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen."

"What's up?" Jaune replied with equal enthusiasm.

"I see that you're being deployed. Where are you all headed?" The normally taciturn Beau asked; his voice had a filtered effect from wearing his mask.

"Some small town called Evergreen." Yang confided, her mind sharp despite the early hour with a cup of coffee.

"Now ain't that a coincidence?" Jack asked rhetorically with a wide smile. "That's where we went. Got back day before yesterday."

"How we looking in terms of Grimm?" Ruby inquired.

"Unlikely, Miss Rose." Mr. Onyx asked. He may have been a student, but everyone called him by his last name. It was both from his formal, all-business persona and the unfortunate fact that he shared the same first name at the infamous Roman Torchwick. "After the first day, the most dangerous thing out that way is a stray dog."

"Oh, don't be like that." His team leader lightly chided, clearly a dog person, ignoring Roman's grunt in response. "She was just hungry, is all. Ate all those T-bone steaks like a living garbage disposal."

He seemed to find his own joke, or the memory, hilarious.

"Well, it's been fun, but we need to go. See you around, boys." Nora was disappointed in the high potential of a shortage of things to smash, but she was still riding the high from last night. She managed to sneak some alcohol into Ren's soda, and had fallen asleep cuddling her like a Teddy Ursa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Near the halfway point of their flight, an interesting conversation had come about. Going over her exams, Weiss was a bit upset over a question marked wrong in history; to be more specific, the one covering Ludwig Glanz. While her education spoke of him in one light, Beacon's exam was in another.

"Hey, Jaune?" Pyrrha, getting her partner's attention, "Isn't that who you named your greatsword after?"

"What?" The Atlas-born squawked.

"Yep." Jaune borderline grunted, on the verge of being lost in his own thoughts as he steeled his focus for the mission ahead. That, and it was to serve a distraction for his motion sickness. In their haste to leave, he had, once again, forgot to bring the handy pill, or even gum to curtail the storm brewing in his gut, bottled up only by sheer will.

"Yep?" The slang felt and sounded odd coming from the prim girl of white hair. That's all your going to say about naming a weapon after one of the most notorious butchers in history? A man who has been called 'The Accursed' even to this day?"

Sensing that a repeat experience of yesterday was soon to take place, Ruby felt that she should intervene. "Can we not argue? It might draw in Grimm."

"Sure thing, Rubes." Jaune agreed.

However, desiring to understand others' points of view, Pyrrha asked while temporarily under the spell of wild curiosity, "What exactly did he do that would label him as 'Accursed'? Before Beacon, I don't think that I've heard of him."

That was strange, as Pyrrha also enjoyed reading history. Like a certain Doctor said, 'Those who fail to understand history are doomed to repeat it.'

"My grandfathers knew him very well." Jaune admitted. "My paternal, the one not making pizza, and he were distant cousins. The Arc clan was quite large before the War… less so after. They were the ones to stop what his closest friend had become."

And so for the remaining hour of their flight, Jaune weaved the tragic tale of Ludwig Glanz, né Arc, pulling out Iosefka to play and set the mood. Ludwig Glanz had founded an independent military group, The Order of the Shining Blade, in Solitas, the first Faunus to do so for any order of a similar nature, and its influence had spread to Mistral as well at its peak under his leadership.

"Think of them as a prototype Huntsmen organization." Jaune clarified before returning to his story.

As it happened, the horse Faunus carried the name of the order well, for he could use his aura to augment the size and capacity for damage of his weapon, turning his silver longsword into a sword much like Jaune's, only it looked forged from moonlight and it lacked any modern technological upgrades. With his code of honor, his dedication to protecting the defenseless, his oath to never kill a person, and his skill as a warrior against the Grimm, he had earned the epithet 'The Holy Blade'.

However, he had risen to prominence in a time of great uncertainty. After leading the Shining Blades for thirteen years, the suppressionist doctrine had take root in Mantle's territories, and had begun to spread throughout Anima. He beseeched the leaders of that alliance to abandon such folly, hoping that all of the good he had done would sway them. Mistral's emperor had laughed in his face, for he had no interest in losing the power and wealth he had amassed from settling nearly the entire continent.

The response he received in Mantle was gunfire and betrayal. His once loyal second, seeing opportunity, had poisoned the ears of Mantle's High Council against Ludwig, persuading them to 'save' humanity at the low cost of what made life worth living, and adding a religious element to their cause. With Ludwig exiled from half of the world and out of Abraham Sinthe's way, he reformed The Shining Blades into his vision, The Golden Eagles.

But all hope was not lost, for Ludwig learned from men still loyal to him that the alliance was soon to expand into Sanus, spreading their 'enlightened' way of life. Knowing a war on a scale beyond any before it was inevitable, he beseeched Vacuo to make peace with Vale, but he arrived too late. Sinthe had gotten their first, and had begun to brand Ludwig a heathen and a criminal guilty of countless crimes and atrocities, much like he had in Mantle. But they did not believe him, for even on the other side of Remnant they knew the reputation Ludwig had garnered. Settlements of Mistral and Mantle were also strong-arming Vacuo into siding with them instead of remaining neutral, and they weren't happy about it.

Left with only one option, Ludwig and Sinthe engaged in a trial by combat. In Vacuo, only those who could survive were welcome, so more often than not might made right. The only rule was that if one surrendered, no further harm would come to them.

The founder of the Golden Eagles, knowing that he was no match, told Ludwig right before the duel began that wife had died with a smug, satisfied gleam in his eyes that implied responsibility. Mad with grief, he did not hear Sinthe utter his surrender until after the blade split him in two. It was the first person that he had ever killed. Though Vacuo would have Vale's back, and sickened by Sinthe's craven tactic, they were bound by ancient law to curse Ludwig as an oath-breaker.

With the belief that his wife was dead, as well as their child, he plunged into war. He steeped his shining blade in blood, sacrificing his inner peace so that innocents might be spared. In the three years that followed, his mind began to go astray. He saw so much hate and suffering and wrong with the world that it corrupted him.

He often traveled alone, with only his sword as his companion. The sword was the only constant in his life. Ever since he had found it, it had remained the only constant. He trusted no one and nothing else, for they too might betray him. He could not even trust himself, for he began to hear a voice in his mind after one battle left him blind. When he traveled with armies, others would see and hear that he would talk to his sword at night, as if it were talking back.

On the final battle, the largest battle of history, he was a force to be reckoned with, still fighting for what he believed was right _._ What he did not know, was that his, and Jaune's, family fought on both sides of the war. He learned that painful truth when he fought and killed another Arc. Upon earning the name kinslayer, whatever had kept him sane up until then had abandoned him. He slaughtered all in his path. Friend, foe, and kin alike, all who got near him were cut down without mercy or hesitation, until he approached the King of Vale himself.

Before he could stab him in the back, three men stopped him, Monty Arc, Gehrman, and Dante; the former two once serving under Ludwig challenged him. At the cost of Gehrman's right leg, they had subdued the man who had become little more than a beast wearing the same skin.

Near death with his blood watering the sand beneath him, Ludwig had regained a shred of his former self and had asked how his wife had died. It had been a lie, as she had waited for him in Vale all that time, with their twin daughters. He gave his sword to Dante, who still had it to this day, and died in peace.

"My sister published a book on it. You might like it, as it is not blood-curdling horror." It was actually Noire's first book, titled 'The Holy Blade'. "It's banned in Atlas and Mistral."

"Why?" Ruby didn't understand. Though Jaune might have been telling the truth about his capabilities as a bard, it was still a very good story.

"He played a large part in how the war ended. If not for him, we might have been living in a vastly different Remnant, if we existed at all. You never know, butterfly effect and all. Anyway, is it any wonder that Ludwig would be a sore topic in their upper crust? They probably either demonized or removed him from history out of spite and sheer butt hurt." Giggles and chortles all around, bringing the mood back up.

The intercom turned on with the pilot's curt voice, " _Story time's over, kids. Get off. Happy hunting, and I'll see you tomorrow."_

The pilot was rather disgruntled about having to fly on what was supposed to be a day off. This Grimm Migration was rather inconvenient like that, but there were worse ways to pass the time than music and a story. Besides, it's hard to say no to a man like Ozpin. Rather than land, she opened the hatch twenty feet above ground at a slow, cruising speed about half a mile outside of the town. Checking to see eight bodies on the ground, she accelerated back to Vale.

On the other hand, it was an unexpected stroke of luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

With both feet planted firmly on the ground once more, Jaune breathed deeply in relief. "At long last, we're here."

With their mission officially started, Ruby and Jaune turned on their cameras. They were no bigger than a finger, and were secured to their ears. As their first mission without shadowing a Huntsman, they wore these for later assessment to determine if they were ready to continue that trend. They also each had a small pack containing a few days of supplies. Mission extensions happened all the time, and it couldn't hurt to be prepared.

Blake, fond of stating the obvious, made her observations of the terrain. "The town looks in good shape, so no Grimm thus far just like JORN said."

"Wonderful, a whole two days of boredom." Yang grumbled.

"Let's not think of it as boredom." Pyrrha offered a silver lining, though her tone suggested that she didn't quite believe her own words. "Think of it as a… time to relax?"

"I guess. I just really want to punch something right now."

"All right, let's go talk to the town leader and get settled in." Ruby led the charge. Hike would have been more appropriate given their walking pace, but charge sounded more heroic to her. Upon reaching the town's edge, Evergreen looked much larger than expected. It was around the same area of five city blocks, all surrounding a large, ancient looking cathedral. So large, that it seemed oversized in the center of the one and two-story sized buildings around it. With no windows, it looked to be more of a fortress with fancy architecture.

But something was amiss. Walking into the town, not a single person was there to greet them, or was visible at all. The town was oddly quiet for a sunny day following a rainstorm. No children were playing in puddles, nothing but the wind and the creaking of a swinging tavern sign.

"Where is everyone?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe everyone went to the temple, to pray and give thanks for their good fortune?" If Pyrrha was a civilian in a town like this, that's where she would likely be.

"It's a start." Jaune was tense, with one hand on Orion, ready to draw at a moment's notice. After making their way to the town square, the ancient cathedral had one sign of modernity. A thick, metal vault-like door barricaded the only entrance. "Lockdown, then. Guess they weren't so lucky."

"Lockdown?" Ruby asked for clarification. The island of Patch, hosting Signal Academy and a low population, boasted one of the lowest Grimm populations in the world. Of those Grimm, it was rare indeed that a newborn survived long enough to ascend to D-class.

"Most towns have at least one sanctum, a place of safety in case of a Grimm attack. Huntsmen can't be everywhere all the time." Ren explained, having been in more than a few in his travels.

"Hmm." Jaune hummed and gave a nod in agreement. "With a town this size, this is likely the only one. What better place than somewhere that inspires hope and safety, even in peace? Let's let them know it's safe."

"But there might be people left outside." Ruby said.

"Doubtful. Haven't seen any signs of Grimm. They probably all went in as a precaution, since there's been a whole day since JORN left and we arrived." Blake said as Jaune walked up to the intercom.

Unfortunately, it wasn't working, and not even static sounded from the speaker to indicate that it was working. "It's dead, and there's no camera. Of all the times… Well, looks like we're searching the town after all."

They took a few moments to plan for their search, and detail what to look for; stragglers, anything out of the ordinary, and emergency evacuation plans. With vault doors like this, they could only be opened from both the inside and the outside. Jaune was hoping they had planned an escape tunnel, and the instructions for accessing it were in one of the homes.

They split into their teams, Jaune feeling too paranoid to split in pairs. They could take their time, as the stocking of supplies in vaults was always a priority. Grimm attacks could happen at any moment, and people could last for weeks until their home was cleansed.

"I want constant radio communication. We'll each take a section, and meet back here in a couple of hours unless something pops up."

"Why so jumpy, Jaune? Everything's fine." Yang remarked on how tightly wound up Jaune seemed to be.

"As the cliché saying goes, I've just got a bad feeling about this. This is starting to look like something in the horror genre." With that, teams RWBY and JNPR went in opposite directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regrouping as the sun was going down at the tavern they passed, they used it to 'camp' for the night. As they were heading for a town, they didn't bring anything like tents or a sleeping bag. Part of their mission pay covered for room and board, so they might as well use it.

"Well, at least the kitchen's well stocked, so there's something going right today." Yang said. In their search, they hadn't found anything of use. No stragglers were expected, but also any sign of a secret passage? Since it must have been a word of mouth thing, that wasn't too out of the ordinary. It was like this town was abandoned.

Taking a sniff, "Water's not smelling too good." Jaune stated before setting a glass down to drink from his own canteen. As Blake had emptied hers earlier, she went to go fill it up, but suddenly jumped back and bumping into Yang.

"Whoa, there. What's -" She stopped, seeing her face almost frozen in terror.

Shaking her to snap her out of it, "Blake, what's wrong?"

Blake shouted in fear, "No one drink the water!"

Gathering everyone else, she explained why. "The water's been drugged."

"Really?" Nora took a whiff. "I don't smell anything."

Blake pointed to the ears hidden underneath her bow to point out that her senses were sharper. Jaune smelled it as well, but he didn't know what it was.

"I don't know it's proper name, but what it does is forcibly activate a person's aura." Blake explained, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"You don't have to explain, you know." Weiss, unexpectedly, offered her support. It was a stark change, compared to recent events.

"No, no I do. I know because I… I was forced to take it. When I was younger, I used to be in the White Fang peaceful rallies."

That was certainly unexpected to everyone, and yet it wasn't. It had come up in the 'counseling' session yesterday, but Jaune hadn't expected the private Faunus to come out about it so soon. _'Maybe since everyone knows she's a Faunus, she trusts us. Or maybe since it's mission relevant and she doesn't want to lie. I can respect that.'_

Seeing how uncomfortable her partner was, Yang slowly pulled her into a hug, showing her support. Feeling a bit easier, Blake pressed on. "At one protest, there was a more violent response."

She took off one of her shoes and pulled up one of her leggings to expose her ankle, and the faint crescent scar of a bite mark. "The police set dogs on us, and I just so happened to be on the front lines, just like at every protest I went to in Vale. A lot of people were arrested, including my parents, but not me. I was 'spared' the experience of a prisoner because of my injury and my age. Whether through 'misplaced paperwork' or just plain bad luck, I was in a SDC mine for over two weeks before I was freed. They forced us to take this, and I'll never forget its stench. It makes me nauseous just smelling it again."

Others were expecting for Weiss to defend the SDC, but she didn't. Yesterday, using her security access on her scroll, she discovered that particular mine had been closed for such activities in an effort to raise good PR. It might have been an outlier for their forced child labor, an extreme example, but it had happened nonetheless.

"It's called 'Soul Fertilizer'." Ren filled the lack of a name. "Like Blake, I don't know it's original name, but that's the translation of what it's called on Vytal. It's for medicinal purposes; temporarily activating aura to speed the healing process, but it becomes locked again once it runs out."

"What's it doing here?" Ruby asked to highlight that obviously something was very wrong in Evergreen.

"I don't know, but we'll investigate after dinner. Eat you own rations, we have no way of knowing if the food is contaminated as well." Jaune ordered. It was a very tense meal.

Jaune took Blake and Ren with him to go investigate the water supply, as they had the best senses, whether physical or of aura, and knew what to look for. The other five held down the fort, in case whoever had tainted the town came back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she was still the self-appointed morale officer, Yang tried to carry out her duties. "I'd say this situation was pretty _grim_ , but it's still missing something."

Nora, finding that pretty funny, giggled before asking, "Let me guess, Grimm?"

"My god, I'm becoming predictable." Yang realized.

"We need to focus, Yang. Your jokes are as distracting as they are subpar." Weiss admonished.

"No need to be so _Weiss_ cold. Besides, there's nothing here." To prove her wrong, someone burst through the front door. With the sudden noise, they were all jumpy enough to ready their weapons at the source. It was an unarmed woman, barely older than them, in a purple hooded traveling cloak, looking more than a bit scared with so much potential death pointed her way.

"Please, don't shoot. I'm unarmed and I don't have any valuables." She screamed at a whisper, her voice sounding brittle from lack of use.

The Hunters-in-Training looked amongst themselves in confusion, before lowering their weapons. Pyrrha apologized, "We're from Beacon, not bandits. We're sorry that we scared you, but we're just a bit jumpy with this ghost town. Do you live here?"

Slowly, the woman relaxed as well. "Once, yes. I decided to visit after travelling for a while, but I couldn't hear anyone around." She was about to say more, but Weiss interrupted her.

"Traveling? You are aware that a Grimm Migration is happening right now, correct?"

"No, my scroll died a week ago. My horse died en route here from wolves." She explained hastily, before slowly showing her pistol, engraved with a jackal head on the side. "Regular wolves, not the Grimm kind. I had barely enough ammo to fend them off."

"All right, well you're safe here, Miss…?" Yang comforted the stranger, but also asked for her name.

"Oh, do excuse me. I seem to have left my manners in a cave with the bats." She jokingly admonished herself before lowering her hood, revealing the top half of her head. She was a blond-haired canine Faunus, with pointed ears sticking straight up. Her eyes were covered with a black blindfold, with two eye designs in red over where her eyes would be. Her face was a bit gaunt, but still attractive despite some scarring.

"Everyone calls me Jackie. But never mind that, I think I heard some bandits skulking on the other side of town. They smelled like blood."

"How many?" Nora asked, excited at the chance to crack some bandit femurs.

"Three of them, two male and one female. They sounded young, about our age."

Thinking about it, Pyrrha repressed a groan. "Did you happen to hear what they sounded like?"

"Not well, I was too far away even for my ears, but I think I heard the girl call one of the others… John?" She sounded unsure, but it was a bit of a weird name.

"Jaune." Nora said, not asked, but said with disappointment, putting her hammer back down as she pouted.

"Yes, that's it. Are they notorious or something?" Jackie asked, tentatively sitting down after Ruby slowly helped her to a chair, guiding her around the mattresses that they had brought down from upstairs.

"No, they are our teammates. I apologize for the confusion." Pyrrha apologized yet again, this time on Jaune's behalf.

"But why does he smell like blood?" Jackie asked, and they couldn't blame her. It was odd, but so was he. "With the town being empty, and that smell, I thought the worst."

"It's his aura. Don't worry about it. I'll ask him if he can put on something to mask it."

"That would be most kind of you." She said, both to Pyrrha and Yang for handing her some water.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to call him. Please don't be alarmed." Pyrrha let her know, so that the blind woman wouldn't be startled by the sudden extra voice. "Jaune, we found a-"

" _Argh, fucking-!"_ His voice faded out for a moment, but returned much calmer. _"Apologies, but could you repeat that? Spider just bit me."_

"A local found us. She's scared because she's a blind Faunus and she caught your scent."

" _Ah, please convey my apologies. We'll finish up and be back in about… five minutes."_

After that time passed, the three had returned. Jaune's hair and clothes were damp, and he looked disgruntled. "Spider bite startled him and he slipped in some mud. He took a dip in the stream." Ren explained.

"Oh, did you get to see him naked then, Blake?" Yang teased.

"No." Blake looked and sounded aloof, but Yang still kept smiling as she detected a small tremor of what must be disappointment. She kept staring at Jackie, but she's always been wary of strangers.

"Father, is that you?" Jackie said out of nowhere.

"Just us three." Jaune almost whispered, eyeing the stranger.

"Oh… I just thought, with the lumenflower…" She sounded disappointed.

"I apologize for the false hope, but it's mine. Best way to cover up my natural scent. The good news is that no bodies have been found, so they're probably in the vault." He spoke, still just above a whisper.

She looked heavily relieved at the news. "Oh, thank you sir. With the quiet and the blood, I thought the worst. Also, thank you for lowering your voice."

"One of my sisters is blind, so I understand. It must be worse with your enhanced hearing, considering that you're a Faunus." The others winced, not having considered that.

"It's fine everyone, it's not your fault that you didn't know." Jackie mollified. "But, do I know you… Jaune was it? You sound familiar."

"I don't believe we've ever spoken to each other. Perhaps we've passed each other by? Have you been to Crow's Hill?"

"Not recently. Perhaps it'll come to me later on."

"Are you hungry?" Pyrrha asked; the hospitable culture of Mistral ingrained in her.

"No thanks, I ate earlier. I'd just like to get some rest, if it isn't too much trouble. I haven't slept well for a while, and there's no place like home."

"Of course. We should do the same soon enough." Jaune said. "Here, let me help you to a room."

"Thank you kindly." After helping her up the stairs and to a room where they hadn't borrowed a mattress, he came right back down to debrief the others, sitting down on the mattress nearest the stairs.

"Water was tainted at the pump and filter station. Based on the container size, we estimated that it's been a few days, but it'll run out soon."

"Why would someone do that?" Ruby asked. Out of courtesy for their unexpected extra, they kept their voices down.

"It's a bandit trick." Ren explained, having seen it before. "Lure Grimm into village with the overabundance of aura, wait for them to leave, and then loot the spoils. Or kill the Grimm and be rewarded for their 'heroism'. This Migration was a perfect time for it to go unnoticed."

But it had gotten pretty dark, and even with night vision they might have missed something. "If she's a local, maybe she'll know of a secret entrance, and we can ask them ourselves."

"I bet that'll be a breath of fresh air for the townsfolk." Yang punned.

"Very funny, Yang." Jaune complimented dryly as he set down most of his weapons next to his mattress.

They set up their patrol rotation, assigned to partners, and everybody else went to sleep. That is, everyone except Jaune. Throughout the night, though had lucked out on patrol duty, his eyes were wide open as he breathed to feign sleep. His stony gaze remained fixed on the stairs, dagger in hand underneath the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter End**

The throw away line about Jaune later being at the hospital after the Gala, I'm thinking about doing a separate one-shot. If you guys want me to type it up, let me know when you review. Which gives me another idea.

If you have ever heard of the story 'The Havoc side of the force' by Tsu Doh Nimh, the author has a side story of events from other perspectives to the main story called 'The Unsuspecting side of the force'; both of which I can whole-heartedly recommend, the latter after the former of course if only to understand what's going on. Anyway, I think that I'll start recommending some of the more impressive stories that I've read and/or continue to read.

I added the mission moderator office because I thought about how would an entire industry of warriors be funded without people like this behind the scenes. Think of the system as similar to the Guild in DanMachi. I also modeled Irene after Eina Tulle, just with the addition of grey snake scales on her cheeks (think Shireen Baratheon).

It's certainly not Ozpin doing all of the work, because he's already running a school, despite the comedic cliché of him foisting all of the work on Goodwitch. Let the bureaucrats handle the daily stuff, whilst he handles the more, shall we say, interesting missions personally.

That whole Nora and Ruby watching the news about Torchwick thing may seem pointless, but hear me out. Something bugged me about the Volume 4 finale fight. Nora's grenades had a whistle when fired at the Nuckalavee. There's no spoiler warning here because it's been long enough. Anyway, upon further research, her grenades had no whistle in Volume 1, but they did in the Volume 3 fight against team BRNZ. So that got me thinking that she had upgraded Magnhild sometime in between, and what better way than seeing an example of a whistling explosive at work. After all, Nora doesn't give a shit about subtlety.

I'm finally investing in what I have felt to be my weakest area with characters, interpersonal conflict. So yeah, there's a lot with Blake and Weiss, especially the former. In her more fleshed out backstory, I'm dipping into American History history, particularly in the 1950's and 60's. Civil rights protestors, and leaders, were often arrested for brief periods of time, and they weren't treated gently before jail either. Hoses, dogs, opposing riots were not out of the norm.

Ludwig Glanz is my way of fleshing out Remnant's history. As I was writing it, I though to myself that it could be it's own story, as this was a cliff notes version compared to my usual writing style. It also keeps to Bloodborne's lore somewhat. If you read the item description, it implies that the trick weapon was made to imitate the Holy Moonlight Sword. Jaune, similarly, imitates the HMS with the expandable greatsword. In addition, by naming the weapon add-on Ludwig, he pays double homage to the tragic hero.

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_


	17. Communion

**A/N: Welcome back, everyone. My apologies, but I forgot to announce the winner of my reference contest for chapter 15 in my haste to post chapter 16. As of** **4/21/17** **, there are no winners. For those who submitted The Sith Code for Chapter 15, thank you for your attempt. However, I did warn you that the Star Wars: Old Republic reference would have a red herring.**

 **All chances for the contest are still valid, if anyone desires to reread and look through the chapters that contain them.**

 **Oh, and one more thing. I've also posted a one-shot in canon to this story. It's titled More Insight, and it will eventually be a compilation of such stories if it receives enough attention. I don't put them in the main story for multiple reasons, mostly two. I either don't think of them in time, or their inclusion muddies the flow I want set.**

 **With that out of the way, on with the show!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 17: Communion**

Dawn broke, and as the sun rose so did Jaune from his chair. He looked to Ruby, as she was fidgeting in her fitful slumber.

She softly whined as he gently shook her awake, but her non-verbal request went unheeded as her consciousness was fully brought out of the realm of dreams.

"Are you all right?" He asked with concern. Normally she woke up easier and more aware than this.

"Just a bad dream. I just need a few minutes of daylight. I'll be okay." She replied, waving off his worry as she rubbed her eyes. Stress had interfered with sleep more often than not for exam week, and it had taken a toll on her. Even with it over, the residue of it coupled with her uncertainty of Evergreen's situation. With the town's water still possibly contaminated, they were also barred from their morning beverages as well.

"Here" He took his jeweled eye pendant off and gave it to her, closing her hand around it with his own. "I had this crafted when I had an extra strong batch of dreams. Perhaps it will do you some good as well."

"Thank you." She put it on underneath her top as the others awoke from the noise of their conversation, however low it was. As her mind had focused during their talk, she asked, "And don't you mean nightmares?"

"If you want to call it that, sure. But nightmares are dreams too, unpleasant though they might be. Their content doesn't change their nature."

With the sound of stairs creaking, they heard that their extra was also ready for the day. Dressed the same as she had last night, Jackie said, "Good morning. Ready to go?"

Taking a look around to see their friends mostly done with preparation, Ruby answered, "In a minute."

"Besides, the civvies are likely to still be asleep at this ungodly hour, no offense." Yang added as a solid fan of beauty sleep. The blind Faunus smiled at her polite grumbling.

"Actually, most would be awake by this point. The town's comprised mostly of farmers and hunters… with the lower case h of course. This would be sleeping in for some of them."

"Then let's not keep them waiting." Blake commented as she opened the front door, wanting to see the morning sun instead of artificial light.

"Do you know if there's a secret entrance into the vault, like a tunnel or something?" Nora inquired.

"Yes, but it's not a tunnel. It's a side door hidden by shrubbery." Jackie replied. "The switches to open it are the water spigots, and they must be turned in a specific order."

It sounded straight out of a puzzle section of a video game, and it was ingenious. Grimm would mostly be focused on the vault door if they couldn't see another access point, and Grimm strong enough to break through either that or the stone walls were rare to the point of nonexistence in these parts. However, that only took care of half of the threats posed.

"What about bandits?" Weiss asked. "Though the rosebushes are aesthetically pleasing, they don't pose much of a threat to determined searchers."

Her logic, though sound, made the local smile a bit wider and show teeth. "So they would seem, but despite their pleasant smell, appearances can be deceiving. The temple's minister crossbred them with several other breeds of shrubbery. The leaves are razor sharp, the thorns are plentiful and retractable, and they've been fed a Dust-infused fertilizer to be resistant to the elements, especially fire."

Jaune whistled in appreciation as they walked beside the shrubbery in question. "Sounds like my kind of guy. But what about aura-wielders?"

She had been counting her paces, and then stopped at one of the four spigots around the sanctum. "Guards are still inside, and the side door is actually two. The space in between is only large enough for one person, and a door can only open if the other is closed. Now, go to the other spigots and turn them on in this order…"

Following her instructions, they turned the spigots on and let the water flow. As they regrouped, she turned the last valve on, but no water came out. Instead, the shrubs parted to reveal a door, also revealing that the ground underneath his a conveyer belt for this purpose.

"Bet you like this, Jaune. Straight out of a video game." Yang quipped, and Jaune didn't even bother denying it. "Damn straight I do. Jackie, care to go first? I'm sure a familiar face would be most appreciated."

She nodded pleasantly, and went inside. A few minutes later, she called Jaune with her scroll, likely having recharged it last night. " _All right, everyone's safe and sound. The mayor would like to speak with your leader, face to face, to confirm your identity. My apologies, but she's rather paranoid."_

"No worries. I've got to report with our mission moderator to update them on the situation. Won't take too long." Jaune spoke with relief, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

" _Thanks for understanding. I'll be having breakfast with Father while we wait."_

After he hung up, that cheer adopted a darker visage. He turned the spigot, locking and shrouding the entrance as he whispered, "Got you."

"Umm… what?" Ruby asked, unsure with what he was talking about. Blake and Ren also relaxed, as they had been informed last night.

"Congratulations all around." Jaune would have shouted to show his joy, but he didn't want to give away the game so soon. "We've just caught the Malathyst."

"What she said." His declaration sounded completely insane, and Yang was quick to point that out.

"I apologize for the deception, but this needed to be handled delicately. I'll let him explain." Jaune said as he made a conference. This time, on the other line was four other people, those being Ozpin, his parents, and Pip.

"It's all set." He said, and they sighed in relief.

" _Well done, Mister Arc."_ Ozpin said, regarding the details. " _The false pretense of this mission was on my orders. I'm afraid that the people of Evergreen are already dead."_

"But Jackie said that the mayor wanted to speak with Jaune, and she was eating breakfast with her father." Pyrrha said in confusion.

"Plus, she was clearly human… I mean Faunus, whatever. Definitely not a Grimm." Weiss supplemented.

"Yes, that too."

" _It lied."_ Ozpin clarified bluntly.

"I'm completely sure it was what we claim." Jaune rubbed his shoulder where its bite remained. "Since Forever Fall, I realized that I could sense its presence within a mile or so. I knew that it was nearby, but when it was in the same room as I, there was no more doubt."

" _Its former name was Jacqueline Straw."_ On cue, a picture cropped onto his portion of the screen, while the other three remained silent. It was a picture of team JORN, all four of them. The three they were familiar with, two of which without their masks, and the one girl to complete the quartet. Her green eyes were visible, and she had much less scarring, but it was her face, without a doubt.

" _What I am about to tell you is top secret, and to never be discussed without proper clearance. Is that clear?"_ His serious tone had them subtly straighten their backs in respect. _"What Jaune spoke of in his lecture is what is available for Huntsmen and Huntresses to know, but it is not the complete story. The reason that the Malathyst's body is flesh and blood is because it is a possession-type, one capable of taking host in a human body, Faunus included."_

The revelation took those just learning this aback. Jaune, having heard this before they left, stood fast, as did Ren, Blake, and Nora.

"But why isn't this made public?" Ruby asked, but this time it was Jaune's father who answered.

" _Possession type Grimm aren't capable of taking humans, especially those with aura, as hosts. This fact must remain so; otherwise the panic would be uncontrollable. A Grimm that can take one of their defenders, corrupts the poor soul, and unleashes them onto the masses? Not to mention of increasing intelligence the more it consumes?"_

The full weight of this almost caused them to panic as they gave the closed side entrance nervous glances. It would also explain why the other three were present for the call, though Jaune's mother looked ill with the flu. This incarnation of the Malathyst had killed their leader, and nearly killed their son twice in the Arcs' case. Seeing its demise would provide a balm for their souls.

"Why us? Why not send those with more experience?" Pyrrha asked. Though not one to shy away from a challenge, this was beginning to feel above their pay grade. As Jaune had said to the student body, the Malathyst by itself was a level 7 threat. An equivalent to that would be a sizable horde attacking a town. Ozpin explained the choice further.

" _They would have failed, whether by it fleeing, it staying to kill them, or taking a new body in its assailants. But we are running out of time before it will notice that something is amiss. You have my word that I will fully debrief you and answer all relevant later. Is everything ready, Jaune?"_

He looked to Nora, who saluted with a detonator in her other hand and a smile, eager to do her part. "Yes."

" _Then proceed."_ On the Headmaster's order, they retreated to a safe distance from the blast, on a building over a hundred yards away. Nora handed the detonator, connected to several charges set up the night before on her 'patrol' with Ren, to Jaune. She knew how much he wanted to kill this thing, and wanted him to have the honors. "Thanks, Powder Keg."

Immediately after expressing his gratitude, he pushed the button trigging an implosion, crushing everything within and creating a dust cloud that enveloped the destruction. "Umbasa."

Jaune looked immensely pleased and explained the next and final step of the plan to eradicate his foe. "The rubble will either kill its host body, or completely immobilize and or cripple it. Either way, it will seek a new host. However, it can't go too far away from its physical body; fifty yards at most. With us far enough away, it will be forced to stay in its more vulnerable form, until it can no longer sustain itself and dissipate into oblivion."

They all readied their weapons, waiting for it to show itself. He continued, spurred on by the thought of victory in his sights. He spoke to himself, but the group still heard him. "How long have I waited for this day? The thoughts of my defeats and of this day pulled me forward week after week, and invaded even my dreams."

" _Most impressive fireworks, Powder Keg."_ In his musings, it had slipped his mind that the four were still on the line, and his parents were giving him sad looks. Pip, however, had gone a different route.

"Thanks!" Nora cheered at the praise, but stayed focused. But their good news had run out, as the unexpected sound of approaching Bullheads soured the feeling of accomplishment. By the sound and lack of a visual, they were coming from the other south, on the other side of where the sanctum once stood.

"No, no NO! It's too _soon_. They'll ruin everything." Jaune snarled before turning back to his scroll.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to call you back to save these ignorant fuckwits." Jaune ended the call before bringing out Evelyn in its rifle form.

"Weiss, use as much Wind Dust as you can to disperse the cloud ASAP! If any of you have a shot, take it out! I'll keep the newcomers at bay." He gave his orders before sprinting and jumping to traverse the rooftops, circling around to stay out of range of the risk of possession.

Now in his sight, the Bullheads looked fairly standard, with the exception of their mounted, heavy artillery and the logo of the wreathed dual axes of Vale on their hull. One of its passengers, likely their commanding officer and a woman, spoke through a speaker system. "Attention, Beacon student Jaune Arc! You are under arrest for multiple crimes. Drop your weapons and surrender immediately, or you will be met with deadly force!"

The aircraft continued to fly over the town, their intent either to land in to square adjacent to the ruined temple or to surround the 'criminal'. With the threat of his revenge being foiled, for if they got to close one of the ignorant humans would be possessed and leave them at square one, Jaune instead pointed his rifle at the nearest Bullhead. "Any of you dumb fucks outside your jurisdiction get any closer and _you'll_ be the ones met with deadly force. I just finished trapping the Grimm that killed the town's populace before we had arrived and I am unsure if it's still alive. For your safety, keep your distance!"

He had to alter the truth a bit with what Grimm it was and how it might have survived, since everything about the Malathyst was confidential. Whether they believed him or not, the threat of a Grimm that necessitated such force, they halted their advance, surrounding him on three sides. With a small grin directed at them for listening to him, Jaune lowered his gun.

However, Jaune was only partially successful in his negotiations, as the woman spoke once more. "Open fire!"

Whether he was going to comply or not would remain unknown as all three followed her order. Cut off from all but one escape route, he ran and jumped back to escape the spraying bullets and a few rockets. He was not fast enough, though, as the cumulative shockwaves propelled him all the way to the mound of rubble that was once the temple, smashing his head against the stone, well within range of his nemesis lying in wait.

With the cloud being dispersed either naturally or assisted by Dust, Jaune could see the new form of his enemy rising like smoke between the cracks and gaps of the ruined stone. Once fully formed, its shape was vaguely humanoid, though without lower limbs, and looked like an almost cartoonish version of a purple ghost. It drifted on the Dust-fuelled wind, slowly but steadily approaching him.

For the first time in a while, Jaune was terrified. For if he were possessed, there would be nothing left of him. His body, his mind, his very identity would be corrupted and rent asunder. He would become that which he hated most. The chilling thought steeled his mind, and he got back on his feet, drawing Orion and ready to end the Jaeger once and for all, sliding the edge against his palm as he stood ready. Noticing the others directly on the other side of the amethyst specter, he stepped back to allow them clear shot.

Nora and Yang held back on their own arsenal, as the splash damage could still affect him. Ren abstained as well, as his automatic fire was not built for such range. Unfortunately, those who could launch attacks had little to no effect. Dust and bullets passed through the misty apparition with no effect but on the stones they impacted.

Unbeknownst to them, the spirit was only visible to those with aura, and remained invisible to those who hadn't unlocked their aura on the bullheads. Of which, one was a nervous pilot who fired another rocket before he heard the order to cease fire at the accused criminal who had obliterated sacred ground. He missed, the shot detonating a few yards short of his target, but the blast was close enough to launch a surprised Jaune directly at the spirit.

Before he was sent into the air, he had Blood Reinforced Orion. Once in the air, he maintained the presence of mind to slash at his foe, and it made the foe disappear. However, it was not defeated, and Jaune had made a critical error with his choice. Blood Reinforcement used his blood and his aura. When his body and soul made contact with the Malathyst, it fused into the construct, turning it purple. The liquid escaped his control and flowed back into his veins.

The sword clattered as Jaune dropped it, severing contact too late as the Malathyst began its work. Pain unlike any other before it overtook his senses, bringing him to his knees as he screamed in agony, holding his head between his hands like it would split open at any moment.

One Bullhead landed in the square, and its passengers disembarked to form a firing line with raised rifles. Of the eight, only one was distinct and dressed in such a manner to obviously be in charge. She was rather short, just above Ruby's height, with bright blue hair shaved on one side and the other half swept to the side. She wore a doctor's lab coat over a jacket vaguely similar to an officer's uniform. Over her left breast was a pin in the shape of a golden eagle.

As Jaune's teammates approached him, the officer shouted, "Back off!" with her subordinate's rifles pointed in their direction. She took out a pistol and fired three tranquilizer rounds into Jaune's neck. Though resistant to poisons and other foreign substances, he dropped to the ground and entered the land of dreams, falling silent. Though however small relief it was to those around him, he still looked completely human in appearance in unconsciousness.

At the threatening, but nonlethal action, the Hunters stood readied for combat, but were unsure with how to respond. Now in command, Ruby demanded answers from the people who had made a well devised plan into a TARFU, or totally and royally fucked up situation. "What are you all doing out here?"

"I am Confessor Doria Cotton. We are under orders from the Council to arrest the one known as Jaune Arc." Though the title or rank was unfamiliar, the military uniforms of her escort were not.

"On what grounds?" Weiss retorted.

"Destruction and desecration of religious sites, mass murder, unrestrained and rampant negative emotions, and suspected heresy. As of now, that has been rescinded to execution."

As the most experienced with legal matters, Weiss continued to take point. "So you say, but I have seen no warrant for arrest. Nor did we hear you read him his rights in the seconds before use of deadly force. Thirdly, religion alternative to the Temple of Oum is not a crime, even if the accusation was more than hearsay. And last, on what grounds do you immediately call for execution?"

"Warrants are not required with direct orders from a Council member, of which we have." Passing an official looking document, Weiss was dismayed to see that they indeed have such orders. Once their authenticity had been confirmed, Cotton continued.

"Heresy is illegal when said religion allows and calls for unrestrained negative emotion and is documented to increase Grimm attacks upon the heathen in question and their immediate vicinity. In the years of his residence in Crow's Hill, Grimm attacks gradually increased by an unprecedented twenty percent, and have dropped by the same value in the times he was documented to be elsewhere."

"Speculation based on circumstantial evidence, at best. Grimm can be unpredictable in the best of times." The heiress rebutted.

" _Enough of this, Doctor. Allow me to speak with them."_ A calm, composed voice spoke through the woman's scroll. Using an app that allowed the screen to be projected on a flat surface, she used the Bullhead behind her to bring the upper body of Councilor Winchester into focus.

" _Salutations, students."_ He said. _"To say good morning would seem inappropriate given the circumstances. Though your loyalty to your fallen former ally is admirable, it is mistaken. I must order you to stand aside."_

"There's nothing former about it, Councilor. Why have you ordered Jaune's execution?" It was Pyrrha's turn to speak up in defense of her partner. With Winchester's appearance, she suspected a conspiracy on his part to be rid of someone who opposed his son, and therefore him.

" _Because he is now, with certainty, a threat to all who walk in the Light."_ He wasn't even trying to hide his religious zeal and motivations; delivered in a formal, clinical tone. " _Men, cover your ears. You do not have clearance to hear this information."_

After all but the C.O. put in earplugs, he continued. _"He is no longer your comrade. As soon as he wakes up and the possession is completed, what has taken his place will lay waste to all, starting with you."_

"What do you mean by completed, Councilor?" Ren heard a possible loophole. He remained respectful to the man who wanted his friend dead, regardless of his hidden distaste for the man's lack of compassion.

" _He is still human in appearance, is he not?"_ As they looked back, they confirmed that he was indeed still unchanged. _"Meaning that it hasn't taken root in his soul, and it cannot until he wakes. Over the centuries, various methods have been used to subdue the host, of which you have used the most unethical. Unlocking the aura of everyone in Evergreen, it drew the creature like a fly to honey. Once it was lured by a feast of Humanity and distracted, you blew up one of the oldest known religious sites."_

"That's not true." Blake quickly denied. "The water was contaminated with Soul Fertilizer and the townsfolk in the vault before we even arrived."

He did not seem to be moved by her words, and even smirked. _"Forgive me if I do not take the words of a subhuman spy to heart, especially one daughter of the former High Leader of the White Fang, Ghira Belladonna."_

The unexpected racism and name drop shocked his audience, but it was Weiss that took to her teammate's defense. "She hasn't been loyal or allied with the White Fang for a long time. With your position, I'm sure you're also aware or have the clearance to confirm that she was Operative Nightshade."

Yet even more revelations. Operative Nightshade, up until around six months ago, was an informant on the more destructive plans on the White Fang, and was praised by the media. It was why Blake had been forced to leave on her final mission with Adam, as she suspected that it had been a test of loyalty; one that she obviously had failed. With the extensive background checks during Beacon's application process, her espionage for the side of the law was the only reason she had been allowed to enroll.

"Wait, you're a princess?" Yang whispered. Even watching the news as a casual viewer, it was nigh impossible to have avoided hearing that Ghira stepped down from the White Fang to assume leadership in Menagerie. As he was essentially the ruler of a nation, that made her partner royalty, in her mind. Their last names just hadn't made the connection until that moment.

"Not now." She hissed in response.

" _And her actions have already been rewarded, Miss Schnee. Her crimes conducted to maintain cover have been absolved, and she has been offered a chance for redemption of her sins. But it did not cover crimes committed afterwards, of which you and your cohorts will be guilty of if you continue obstructing justice."_

"What justice? He still hasn't done anything wrong, nor has there been a trial for the other charges." Weiss argued. She didn't know much about this new political figure, but she felt sickened just hearing his voice. "Besides, we're outside Vale. Your authority is not absolute outside your walls."

"… _Very well. Stand down, Confessor."_ Winchester unexpectedly conceded, but he soon added a stipulation. _"When he awakes, be sure to exorcise the monster from existence while it is distracted by consuming them. Their aura and trauma will attract its attention first."_

"Of course, sir." She agreed to her new orders without hesitation or remorse. Silently signaling her men, they retreated to their Bullhead, the other two still hovering in the air.

"And if he proves that he can reject the possession?" Ren asked after he realized that the subject had been deliberately shifted to avoid answer. Oddly, the Councilor seemed pleased by his sharp mind.

" _In that astronomically unlikely and unprecedented event, then he will merely be detained while we ascertain as to how it was possible, before a trial can be held for the crimes he is the prime suspect of."_ Left with no other option, they were forced to agree. The heavy weaponry on the Bullheads pointed in their direction would shred through their aura, and their bodies, in seconds.

" _For what it's worth, I hope that your faith in your comrade holds true."_ With the tension mostly diffused, the Councilor did offer some compassion. It had even sounded genuine, even if he had sentenced them to a brutal death seconds earlier. _"But if not, then you have my sympathies and condolences. One who has inspired such dedication and loyalty has much potential as a Hunter."_

The video call remained active, as Cobalt was curious at to what would happen. Jaune's friend sat around him, with Ruby taking one hand into hers. Pyrrha took his other hand, the one with a death grip on Orion. Yang sat next to her sister, and Blake next to her. Weiss remained standing where she was, while the other half of JNPR sat by Jaune's head, Nora holding her childhood friend for comfort. Ren reciprocated with one arm.

None of them said a word, but all were of one mind; hoping that their leader would come back wholly himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

While those in the waking world had debated his legal status, Jaune fought for his very self in the Dream against his archenemy. While both were previously restricted by physical limitations, it was not so here. In this battle, only desire, only will mattered as they tore each other apart. It was the hardened determination and discipline of Jaune Arc, against the ravenous desires of the intruding foreign entity known as the Malathyst, represented with tinted fire in place of blood. Steel and silver clashed against tainted claws and fangs.

With every strike, fire blood spilt upon the white flowers that refused to be dug up by claws or be flattened by boots. When Jaune's red touched them, the whole flower blossomed anew with crimson petals; but when the amethyst flame did so, they shriveled and died, scorching the ground. With every strike, the Malathyst grew. At the beginning, it was half the size Jaune had first seen the beast, but it wasn't until it appeared as large as the Moon Presence boss in the game that had shaped the core of Jaune's being that he noticed the pattern.

Resisting the primal urge to continue battle against an ever-increasing challenge, he stepped back to rethink his tactics, but remained ready to defend himself. Unexpectedly, the Malathyst mirrored his actions by not attacking, but looked ready to pounce in an instant.

With a ceasefire engaged, he heard the sound of soft clapping. **"So there is more to you than a desire for bloodshed."**

Though the voice was low and seductive, practically caressing his ears as he heard them, his gaze remained locked on the immediate threat before him, which could attack him with the slightest distraction on his part. The woman's voice clicked her tongue before she scolded his perceived lack of decorum. **"Did your mother not teach you that it's rude to ignore someone talking to you? You may relax, it will not attack unless you do so first."**

With the sound of a finger snap echoing in the air, his adversary froze, and looked to be more carved from stone by a peerless sculptor than of flesh and blood. Cautiously, he turned to address the other unexpected guest with such power at her fingertips. So focused of resisting the subjugation of his self, he had been unaware of the audience of his duel. Two figures watched the battle with similarly unexpressive faces at the top of the hill under the shade of the great oak tree.

The familiar Marie, his companion of the Dream, was one of them. But the other was an unknown to Jaune, was clad in black with red eye markings. With her skin pale as milk, red eyes with black sclera, and blackened veins, she looked as much Grimm as human. They sat at a table with three chairs and a full tea set.

"Please join us, Jaune. We have a matter of significant importance to discuss." Marie, being more worthy of his trust, nodded her head that it was indeed safe to join them, for the moment at least. With a weary sigh, he turned his back on the temporarily subdued spirit and sat in the chair clearly meant for him, appearing in the seat from a wisp of smoke as quickly as a man might blink. "No offense, but I'm sure you can understand my caution."

" **No offense was meant, and none was taken."** Her smile was as fair as spring, warm and dare he say it, almost matronly. That same caution stayed his hand from his full cup of steaming tea, smelling much sweeter than usual.

"Then you probably know what my next questions will be." Those questions were who was she and how was she here? Until now, only Marie and he had occupied this shard of the Dream.

" **Straight to the point, I see. I find that to be a most refreshing trait."** He remained silent, as she had yet to answer his unspoken inquiry. **"My name is unimportant to you at this time, as is how I came here. However, what** _ **is**_ **important to you is that I am here to give you an offer."**

Jaune did not waste his time with repeating questions that he felt would not be answered directly. If she had wanted to, her sharp and silvery tongue would have done so. "And what does this offer entail?"

" **I can grant what you wish for the most… freedom. Freedom from the rage that clouds your mind, freedom from the rules that seek to chain you, and so much more."** Her words were like honey, adoring his ears as the sweet substance would his taste buds. He felt a strong urge in his chest to accept the offer practically lain at his feet with every word she spoke. Freedom was worth more than gold, silver and jewels. Focusing on the urge instead of her words, he felt the source of this desire to agree without question not within his chest, but on its surface.

To be more specific, every word pulsed in tune with the _Beast_ and _Embrace_ runes on his chest. That same blissful feeling now felt like a warning. "And what do you want in return? I doubt that one who clearly has power in the Dream would offer such a gift for free."

" **My, an interesting one you have found indeed."** This time, she had spoken directly to the most taciturn of the trio. After taking a sip, Marie replied, "This one did not find him. He found me and chose to give me a name. He chose the Hunt of his own free will."

She underscored with her voice 'free will', however slightly, in her accented monotone.

" **That he did, indeed."** She turned her attention back to the Hunter. **"Do you not desire the chance to hunt to your heart's content and more? I have seen your unwavering dedication to Oedon, and you have proven worthy of this privilege."**

Again, he remained silent, asthe unnamed woman in black had not answered his question. **"I offer the chance to ascend into what you desire; a hunter without equal. Grimm will know fear in your presence. Guilt will no longer burden and chain you down."**

Her voice, though remaining as dignified and regal as its wielder, practically implored for his answer. **"No words need be spoken, but action will speak louder. All that you must do is drink to acknowledge your acceptance; to embrace the destiny of the Hunters of Oedon."**

Before his very eyes, an ornate silver chalice, not unlike those that he used to augment his body, instantly exchanged itself with the porcelain cup in his hand. Its aroma was tantalizing, easily the sweetest thing his nose had ever encountered, calling him to drink the almost black liquid.

"I cannot deny that the idea and your words isn't tempting. Wreak havoc upon my prey forever? Ah, what bliss that would be." He murmured before sighing in delight, before he brought the chalice closer to his lips. In the corner of his eyes, he could see the unnamed woman glance at Marie with a satisfaction that fit her just as well as her matronly smile, her crimson orbs softly glowing in the shade.

"But you still haven't told me the price for such a paradise." He asked for the cost once more before taking a sip of acquiescence.

" **Something that only you can give of your own free will, sweet child of Blood."** She said casually, masking the significance of his end of the bargain.

But Jaune was not fooled. With a sigh that now rang with disappointment, he held the chalice away to the side and poured it onto the ground to show his refusal. "What a joke!"

" **You would deny yourself such a destiny of bliss?"** She asked, with only curiosity in her cadence.

"There is only one destiny, and it will not be from becoming a beast like the one behind me. I can't do that. It is something I will never do." When pouring out the liquid, it looked more purple than black, revealing its true nature as Malathyst blood.

He did not grin, nor did he smirk, for what twisted his lips upwards was something much more than amusement overtook his facial expression. It was a deep, dark satisfaction and sanctimonious anger that fueled him now. He stood up, ready to face his foe once more. But it was neither frozen as stone, nor was it where he had last seen it. Instead, its eyes were inches away as he turned to stare into the dual amethysts unflinchingly, its eyes glowing afire.

"My mind, my body, and my soul; they belong to me. I will not give them away, not for anything between heaven and hell. From every strand of hair, to every drop of blood coursing through my veins, I Am… _Me_! What's mine is _mine_ alone. No one, no god, and certainly no so-called _destiny_ can take that away from me." Though his voice was low, it was as hard as steel, conveying that his will on this matter was absolute.

"You will submit." He dauntlessly decreed in the face of what once haunted his thoughts and dreams. Jaune did not shout, but instead spoke like he had said that 'water is wet', stating an undeniable fact. Chains materialized and snared it in its bonds, sinking into and merging with the being. It rippled and slowly shrunk before his imperious gaze to the size of an innocuous house cat, with black and tan fur and green and purple heterochromia.

' _Right, this is a Dream. I was half expecting it to explode or fade away or something.'_

He thought as it leaped into the lap of the woman in black, visibly impressed by his display with a raised eyebrow.

" **Bold words, child. Very well, you have made your decision clear. This child shall no longer trouble you, in either realm."** She stood after placing the now non-threatening beast back on the ground taking a small moment to scratch behind its ears. **"I hope that such resolve remains after what will soon fall upon you."**

Though curious as to her meaning, he said not a word as she slowly walked away and faded from his Dreamscape, as she called it.

"A most wonderful performance, Jaune." His companion praised and blessed him with more emotion than he had ever heard from her before. It still wasn't much, but it was a Nora level of enthusiasm from the aloof figure's usual demeanor.

He didn't quite understand what she meant, but he missed the opportunity to ask for clarification as a familiar fog rushed in both around and within him, carrying him back to the waking world. Still in the Dream, the now sole occupant smiled with motherly affection at her new companion, picked up the feline mewling for attention. "Are you cold, little one?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He opened his eyes and gulped a deep breath, like had breached the surface of a deep sea. It was good that he had remained still, otherwise he would have head-butted Ruby, whose silver eyes stared intently with unshed tears upon seeing his blues, free from any sign of external corruption. She and Pyrrha hoisted him up before smothering him in a group hug.

Yang soon dragged Blake into joining in on the action with her, but the latter was just as firm with her physical affection, in her own way, as her blonde partner. Ren and Nora were content in expressing their relief by embracing each other. An unwelcome voice creeped into their ears, _"Please back away so that we might confirm his identity."_

They didn't want to, but he whispered, "It's all right. This will take but a moment."

With his encouraging words, they reluctantly let him go to address the projected image of the Councilor, "Good morning."

Once again, he forsook any title associated with the man, who responded with, _"It's afternoon."_

He looked up at the sky, the view of the sun beginning its descent unobstructed by his hat. "Hmm, so it is. I hope that I haven't kept you waiting too long. I'm sure that there are more important matters to deal with than a small group on the Hunt."

" _I have busied myself adequately awaiting your, or its, return."_ From what Jaune could see on Cobalt's desk, there was some paperwork organized into neat pile.

"Ah, that would explain the tension in the air that I could almost cut with my sword." He replied nonchalantly, glancing at the bullheads circling above them. "And the not so small amount of firepower pointed in my direction."

" _My curiosity has been tempered by caution; advice to take heed of in exchange for yours at the Gala."_

"It's logically sound; however, too much caution could snuff out and deprive you of opportunity. But you are not 'here' to debate, are you?" He continued to speak without fear, but also more affably than their last encounter.

" _As stimulating as it might be, you're correct in your assumption. Will you submit yourself to a physical examination performed by Doctor Cotton, so that we might confirm your humanity?"_ His tone, as well as the guns above them, heavily implied that it wasn't a request.

"Why not? Let's get this over with." He conceded without a fight and nodded. She asked him to remove all clothes covering his torso. Without breaking eye contact with her, he practically ripped the clothes off his upper body to get this over with as swiftly as possible. With the severe tone in the air, Yang didn't whistle in appreciation despite the view.

Thankfully, the buttons proved themselves immune to such abuse with as he exposed his upper body. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that the bite mark, once infected by lingering Malathyst venom, was now healthy, unmarred skin. His teammates had also noted that several claw mark scars, which had likely been endowed upon his flesh in his first encounter with the creature, had also vanished. The tattoo that had been closest to where the bite had been was also no longer black, but a familiar dark shade of purple.

"Such disgusting, immoral things you have." The examiner remarked bluntly.

"Tattoos are hardly such a thing, despite conservative voices suggesting otherwise." He rebutted with serenity.

"True, but these are more than mere ink upon skin, aren't they?" She seemed to take his stilled face and silent stare as a yes as she reported her findings with her employer.

"Though he seems clear of any signs of possession on the surface, I recommend more in-depth testing. Also, I'm adding Aura experimentation and subsequent mutilation to his charges."

" _Are you certain? These are no small accusations to make."_ Though his tone sounded to be a warning, there was a gleam of satisfaction that he could not hide from Jaune's gaze.

"Once again, these are preliminary findings. With your permission, I could conduct testing to confirm my conclusion." Not to test if she was right or wrong, Jaune and several behind him had noticed, but to confirm her clinical statement. Already, she was giving away her bias.

" _Granted."_ Before Jaune could react, a syringe with triple the dosage of the sedative that had knocked him out before.

"Overreaching with your newfound authority already, Winchester?" He willed himself to remain conscious to part with a final comment before clicking his tongue and slipping back into unconsciousness, falling like a puppet with its strings cut.

This time, the squad readied their weapons for a fight, but the one with the most authority stepped in. _"Students of Beacon, you will stand down. I did say that we would be detaining him if he proves to have resisted possession. Sedating a prisoner with aura is standard procedure and a safety precaution even in normal circumstances."_

With that, the scroll call ended. Despite how much they wanted to do or say otherwise, there was nothing that they could do. They were outgunned, and the law was on the other side, despite being outside of Vale. They were forced to do nothing but watch as Jaune was carried into the bullhead with Doctor Cotton and taken in a southern direction to an unknown destination. The only thing that remained of him with them was his hat, which Ruby clutched to her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon their return to Beacon, they made haste to the top of Beacon Tower, where Ozpin awaited them. They had made a short call during their flight back to inform them of the situation gone awry, but the Headmaster had calmly asked them to wait to provide details. He was aware of what had transpired, as protocol dictated that he must be notified before one of his students could be arrested.

"We went in there and saw the… what was left. I… do not recommend seeing the footage on anything but an empty stomach." Blake kept the details at a minimum as she placed Ruby's camera on Ozpin's desk. They had used both cameras to record, in case a back up was required.

"When and why did you take it?" Ruby asked, who had not noticed its absence, and ignored the warning.

"Hearing the Councilor accuse Jaune of massacring the town, and having no qualms in our demise, I felt that evidence proving otherwise should not be held in such biased hands. I grabbed it during the group hug." The crowding had provided the perfect obstruction for her sleight of hand.

"Excellent foresight, Miss Belladonna." Ozpin complimented. "I have no doubt that Mr. Arc's will have been misplaced or have suffered an unfortunate accident before the trial."

"So what happens until then?" Nora asked. This situation was now well out of their hands.

"For now, all that you can do is wait." He advised. "It will be closed to the public, like the other rare occurrences when Huntsmen are accused of criminal behavior."

"But what about here?" Yang demanded. "People will notice that he didn't come back with us."

"The truth, of course. He's involved in an inquiry on both your mission, as the town had been emptied, and on another prior to his enrollment here."

"What other mission?"

"One where he dealt with bandits in Vacuo." His explanation triggered a recollection for Ren. It was the same mission that he had gotten his bike. "But we've strayed off topic. I promised a full explanation, and I am a man of my word."

It was then that the hidden details were unveiled. In the unvarnished report of the Grimm's movements, Evergreen was right in the center and should have been one of the most affected sites due to proximity. Instead, the void of Grimm in the area was like a boulder in a river, parting the flood aside. This was quite the paradox, as even without the new information of the aura in the locals being unlocked, it should have drawn them in like flies to honey.

There was only one explanation that came to mind; they were avoiding a Jaeger's territory. By coincidence, Evergreen was directly north of where it had been last sighted.

With the town compromised, Ozpin had divulged how to access the sanctum to the three. For safety purposes, the methods of access for every sanctum were recorded for official purposes, and for rare situations just like this. Going inside, Jaune, Blake, and Ren had entered and seen what was left of the people of Evergreen. What was once a population of close to a thousand, a couple dozen corpses remained, and that just of what was intact and still resembled human beings. It had taken an application of Ren's semblance to emotionally restrain his and Blake's urge to vomit at such carnage.

That had been when 'Jackie' had shown up to the others, and the 'spider bite' had been a lie to cover up that Jaune could sense its presence and proximity, regardless of its disguise. Later that night, on Ren and Nora's patrol, the latter had been filled in, and had set the charges.

"Then why was JORN there if you thought the Malathyst would be in close proximity?" This appearance of a logical gap prompted Pyrrha's blurted query.

"I didn't. They were sent to the next town north of it." Ozpin was surprised by the unexpected question. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well, they told us so. We ran into them just before we left." Nora clarified. The headmaster's visage turned from relaxed and serene to stern and severe, like he had received grave news.

"What were their _exact_ words?" The abrupt tone shift for the worse threw them for a moment, but Ren recited the more important parts of the encounter verbatim.

"After some standard greetings, Onyx said, 'After the first day, the most dangerous thing out that way was a stray dog.' After that, Napier said, 'She was just hungry, is all. Ate all those T-bone steaks like a living garbage disposal.' He seemed to find that amusing. It was a short discussion." Ozpin seemed to make a connection, and immediately posted a message, but to whom the others in the room didn't know.

"Why do you ask?" Ruby was curious as to why he was so serious about it.

"Because it appears that we have found the culprits of the water contamination, and the reason why it was able to get inside the sanctum without a sign of forced entry." He seemed to focus on the cross, pinned on Ruby's waist. Noticing his pinpoint gaze, Yang followed suit, and a connection formed, much as she didn't wish it to be so.

"They practically confessed their guilt, taunting us with puns." She spoke with heat, her temper starting to slip as her finger pinged on Ruby's steel cross. She never before thought she could hate her go-to brand of humor. "Those 'T-bones' were the people, hiding in a church with crosses. The stray dog was Jacq-… Malathyst."

"But why would they?" It was still hard to believe for Ruby, hell any of them, to conceive of people leaving people to the mercy of a Grimm.

"If we are to find out, they'll have to be found first." Ozpin laid out the plan, but there was a problem as he read a response. "Unfortunately, based on what I could discover, they went to the city about an hour after you left, and have not been seen since. With Vale's outbound travel suspended for a few more days, they are likely still in the city."

At first glance, their excursion would appear to be post-mission R&R, but in the light on new information, their guilt seemed all the more concrete.

"If they're hiding, then we'll find them." Yang had the overwhelming urge to pummel that now sickening grin off of Jack's face.

"No." Blake sought to pacify her partner. "The fact that JORN's absence in their assigned post not being reported points to more people being involved, including Councilor Winchester himself."

"Yes." Ozpin agreed. "This needs to be handled delicately, especially with the law technically on their side, and I will do so personally."

"So we're just supposed to do nothing?" Yang was the type to take action, not sit around and wait for others to do so.

"Anything you might do now would play into their hands, especially when the end game remains unknown. If that changes, you will be the first to know." Ozpin assured them before dismissing them, looking more despondent than they had on their arrival. "But before you go, know that you all performed as best you could in this situation. Take no blame and shoulder no guilt, for you do not deserve it, nor would I think that he would want you to."

He hoped that his words and condolences would take root, but he couldn't worry about it too much at this time, for there was a much bigger picture to consider. There was much for Ozpin to ponder, and if he didn't know if any third parties were interested in these events. Plus, there were other facts in this matter that held his interest; namely two questions.

How had JORN, or any coconspirators, known that the Malathyst could ascend back into human form? Even with the knowledge and resources at his disposal, he had stumbled onto only inklings of the possibility. It was clear that the town had been set up as sacrifices to accomplish this, but what was the purpose or motivation of such an investment, beyond a foolhardy attempt at resurrection?

This lead to tangential theories of if the beast was sated, did the human reestablish dominance, or did the Grimm absorb the memories and personality of their host to facilitate both hiding and sating its appetite. The thought of other Jaegers having this potential sent a chill up the man's spine.

Temporarily putting such introspection aside, the most pressing question was how had Jaune Arc resisted the possession in the first place? None before him had been recorded in doing so, but he above all knew that records didn't tell the whole story. After all, his father had done the same, even if he had died from an unrelated illness triggered by the stress soon after. _'Perhaps after this matter is settled, I'll inquire as to how Jaune did so if he is aware of it.'_

But for now, the first thing he had to do was inform Hans & Julie of the events that had transpired. The tricky portion would be to do so without triggering an immediate response. Though sharing few characteristics in appearance, Jaune had certainly inherited several traits from his father. Hans' moniker hadn't solely been from the appearance of either the weapon or its wielder, after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The seven, mentally exhausted from this whole ordeal, sat and ate dinner. It was a silent and somber meal, with one of them not being present for reasons beyond their control. None were sure on what to say, so the only sounds in the room were chewing, swallowing, and the scrape of metal cutlery on porcelain plates. Ruby had put Jaune's leather hat on the backrest of his chair, to symbolize him being there in spirit.

Yang wasn't content with this silence. "Well, if no one else is going to say it, I will. This is completely fucked up."

"Oh, what a brilliant analysis, truly." Weiss bit back sarcastically, but that was just her frustration talking as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sorry."

" It's fine. I'm going to sweat out the stress. Anyone else?" Yang offered an outlet, but no one took her up on it. Her chair screeched back as she stood up. "Right then, I was never good at sitting around and doing nothing."

As she began to leave to go punch something and call it training, her long hair whipped back and knocked the hat off its perch. Her grimace showed that she didn't intend to take her frustration out on that particular inanimate object. "Sorry, let me get that…"

When she crouched to pick it up, the now only present blonde saw something else. Inside the hat were a few objects pinned to the inner lining. As she laid them out on the table, Ren asked, "Should you be going through that? It's probably personal."

"Ooh, maybe he left a secret message or something?" Nora was intrigued, and she was starting to sound more excited with every word that passed. "Maybe I should get a hat? Then I too can be a magician… Nora the Magnificent"

"How about Firecracker?" Ren saw an opportunity to cheer his friend up. It just wasn't her when she wasn't on the verge of exploding with cheer.

"Pssh, that's silly Ren. That sounds like a nickname for Yang. Ugh, messy." But she couldn't help but giggle at that. "So, what's the magician got under his hat besides the invisible rabbit, Yang?"

"Uncle Qrow still calls for that, so good guess." Ruby added, cracking a joke to help clear the air.

"Called it!" Nora exclaimed before Yang went over her findings.

"Honestly, it's not much. Just the rolled up bandage that he uses for sensory deprivation training, a couple of photos, and a folded up…"

As she unfolded the piece of paper, Weiss said, "Ren's got a point, Yang. We shouldn't just rifle through his stuff-"

"Better to seek forgiveness than ask permission, not that we can." During their brief exchange, the small photos drew Pyrrha's attention first as she picked them up. She had always wondered why it flying off his head during their first spar had distracted him when he was usually so focused. _'Perhaps it wasn't just the hat, but what it held within.'_

One she recognized, for they were in it. "This one is of us during Initiation."

"The one with the Onigumo?" Blake asked.

"Indeed. How sentimental of him." She smiled fondly, looking at all of them proud of their accomplishment. But the other picture was unfamiliar. It had Jaune in his sunglasses, as the day in the photo had been sunny, but he was also with an older, unfamiliar man. He was a few inches shy Jaune's height, thin and lanky. He was a bit raggedy, but he his most notable features were three things; he was wearing the same hat that was now in their possession, white bandages were wrapped around his eyes, and he had large, bat-like ears.

"This other one is him with someone else, a Faunus." Her description drew Blake's curiosity and she went around the table to look. She recognized him.

"Orion Chiro?" She could hardly believe that it was the same man, but there he was.

"You know who he is?" Ruby had also taken a look, peeking over Pyrrha's other shoulder.

"Yes, I knew a student of his, once. He's one of the founding members of the White Fang, though he abstained from a leadership position." Suddenly, she remembered that name drop she had overheard between Jaune and Pip in the latter's wife's weapon store. She had thought the name a coincidence, but evidently Remnant was smaller than she had imagined. "He left the group soon after my parents did, unhappy with the new line of thinking towards violence along with several senior members. I wonder what happened to him."

"He's dead." Pyrrha realized why he kept this so close. "Jaune told Ruby and I that the Malathyst killed him, saving his life in the process."

On the back was an ominous sentence scrawled in red ink, in Jaune's handwriting. 'No longer will I be prey.' This was more than a memento of a friend of the family. It was a token to remind him of his motivation for revenge, a promise to a memory. The bandages were likely Orion's as well, or an imitation.

"So, was Jaune in the White Fang?" Nora's question wasn't too outrageous. He seemed to know that Blake had been a member, or at least known of her connection to former leadership, and had a connection of his own to a former member of high esteem. Plus, not to be too profiling, but he did have several family members that were Faunus.

"Not that I'm aware of, but it's not impossible. Humans weren't excluded as they are now." Blake knew that the question had been directed at her, but she hadn't taken offense. She was just the most likely to know.

With the pictures done with, Yang turned back to the paper that had been ignored; or rather papers, as it was two folded together. Giving them a cursory glance, "It's a letter, addressed to all of us."

"Two for two, yeah!" Nora congratulated herself for her luck and or skill in prediction. "A secret message. Good thing he left it behind, eh? Or it wouldn't be so secret."

The blonde began to recite the script aloud. On the two pages, both sides were covered in script, with page numbers at the corner for organizational convenience.

" _Everyone (and if you're not the right everyone, fuck off and give this to my teammates):_

 _Please do not read this aloud, as the walls might have ears."_

"Well, considering what had transpired, that might very well have merit." Weiss observed. With Councilor Winchester at the helm of their current dilemma, it was a figurative possibility.

The orator was none too pleased at reading the next paragraph, nor at the giggles it incited as she growled, "Blake, tell them that I do not snore."

"She doesn't snore." Her dry tone convinced no one, especially with her small grin and her hand, along with Ruby's, waving in a so-so motion.

"Hmph, traitors. Anywho~…" she continued reading silently. Her frown disappeared as a smile took its place. Of the course of four pages, a range of emotions passed through her face, leaving the other six in suspense. Sympathy, shock, and anger all took their turns. Finishing with a shaking head, she restrained the urge to crumple the papers in her fist long enough to pass it on.

One by one, each read his missive. Though he laid out his motives in a clear format, and most of them were understandable from his perspective; others left a rising urge in some to punch him in the face for his recklessness.

"So, what do we do?" Ruby asked.

"What I'm going to do is find him and slap some sense into that idiot who wants to be the worm on one of Dad's trips down to the beach." Yang made for the door, but her sister physically stopped her. "Get out of my way."

"No." She stubbornly held fast. "This is not the time for another temper tantrum like that nightclub."

"I am _not_ throwing a tantrum."

"Prove it then. Sit down, and we will all discuss what to do, as a _team._ " Using her own words against her, Yang huffed before sitting back down with a frown. Beneath the frustration, she was proud that Ruby was asserting herself.

But their brainstorming session would have to be postponed would have by heavy, impatient knocking at their down. "Open up, this is the police! We have a warrant to search these premises."

Thinking quickly, Ruby whispered orders. "Hide them. Blake, get the book. Weiss, stall."

Without a second thought, Yang folded up the letter and in her shirt, pinned between her breast and the fabric containing them. Her jacket hid the small bulge from the folded paper. Yang's choice of hiding place earned rolled eyes. "What, it's the first place I could think of. Don't be jealous."

Pyrrha hid the photos in a similar manner, but tucked them underneath her circlet instead and sat down, looking innocent as she finished her dinner. As Weiss answered the door to authenticate their warrant before allowing entry, Blake silently ducked into Jaune's room, grabbed the codex, looking to stash it where she kept the rest of her erotica.

Yang was provoked one day when she had caught Ruby with one of them, and decided to pay her back with incessant teasing until she put them in a more secure location than just on a shelf.

"Hey!" The police officer brushed Weiss aside as he stormed in through the open door, followed by disgruntled Professor Port.

"Terribly sorry for the intrusion, students, but this… officer has a warrant to search anything of Mr. Arc's property that might be considered relevant to the case." At least the instructor was more polite about his unexpected entrance, less so to the rude man he came with. "I'm here to make sure he does so promptly."

"Like I want to be here any longer than needed, Port, and it's Detective. Where's Jaune Arc's stuff?" There wasn't much to the man in a cheap suit besides his lack of manners. Lanky, baldhead, a lit cigarette clenched in his teeth, and a scowl that seemed as etched on his visage as a tattoo.

"Where's your warrant?" As Weiss distracted him, Blake sneaked to her room to properly hide the book. The authentication was signed, once again, by Cobalt Winchester.

"Have fun with it, now tell me before I charge you brats with obstruction." Deciding to not give him the pleasure of extended hospitality, Pyrrha led him to his side of their shared room, and pointed to his stuff. "That's his."

"Don't tell me how to do my job, huntress." The title was clearly meant as an insult with his unrestrained bile. "I'm searching this whole room, and this suite if I so choose." Pyrrha glared through the smoke rudely billowing in her face, but stood firm as she pointed at Jaune's desk and closet.

As the representative of the law shuffled through the small amount of possessions with no respect or care, he scowled even deeper at so little to look through. Jaune didn't keep much; a few sets of clothes, school notes, a few pictures, and some stationary was all there was. His video games, the few he brought to Beacon, were all proudly on display by the console. If the man was looking for something, he was evidently frustrated at not finding it.

"Right, seeing as you're in close proximity with the criminal, I'm searching through everyone else's belongings, starting with yours." He shoulder checked Pyrrha as passed to look through her stuff as well.

"No, you will not." Port came in and grabbed the smoker's arm, pulling him out of her room.

"You better unhand me, old man." He threatened, but Port looked at him like he was a mouse. For the first time for others around him, he wasn't squinting, allowing his dark brown eyes to be visible. He seemed taller as he gazed the smoker into submission.

"You have already fulfilled the capacity of your warrant, _boy_. Leave now before I have you out of a job." His words carried none of his usual jovial self from his stories.

"… Fine." He stormed out looking just as mad as when he arrived, 'muttering' under his breath, "Fucking hunters", before slamming the door behind him.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Yang quipped to cut through the tension.

"Detective Rook has a failed history here. He failed in his first semester for a variety of reasons, several of which he showed you himself." Port explained with a disapproving tone.

"Thanks, Professor." Pyrrha thanked him for his intervention as she put the stuff back into place, and he smiled back.

"It has always been my pleasure and a privilege to assist students in need. The next few days might be difficult for you, but I encourage you to keep moving forward until this nonsense comes to a close. I shall see you in class, and well done on your exams. All of you." With a nod, he too made his leave. Though his praise was appreciated, the exams that had challenged them mattered little now.

"You know what, this can wait until tomorrow. We're tired, so let's get some rest, and approach this with fresh eyes." Ruby yawned, as the mental toll of these events were finally sinking in.

"Well, I don't need my beauty sleep to know exactly what I'm doing once I see him." Yang smiled with false cheer, burning the letter as per the request of the writer with nothing more than her aura. Though her flames were usually a harmless manifestation, she could make them into actual fire with some effort.

"Look on the bright side. We killed it, Jaune's still himself, and this will all blow over. We might hold off on the celebration until he's back, but that just make the victory all the sweeter." After sharing her sentiment and paying no mind to the flash of flame, Nora went to go crash, as it had been exhausting setting up that implosion, and later keeping awake as sleep eluded her with that thing upstairs. It had been her best work to date, though she was remorseful that it had been a temple. At least she got to give those people a proper burial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In her current residence of a temple fortress in the blasted wasteland of Anima's eastern tip, it's resident pondered her meeting in the Dream with two unexpected surprises. It had been decades, two to be exact, since one had conquered famine, and another eight before that.

Instead of annoyed or irritated by the non-gain of another potential asset, she was oddly pleased that humanity could muster individuals with such resolve. It didn't matter in the end, most who had crossed this line or potentially could were either killed by outside factors or joined her cause. This young man didn't seem the type to follow orders without question.

" **Only for now. Acquiescence is as easily earned by terror as by temptation. If the carrot holds no appeal…"** She mused aloud. Though he had poured away the chalice in the Dream, its real life counterpart sat on a nearby pedestal, currently empty. **"Then perhaps the stick will suffice?"**

As she stared out to the unchanging landscape of dust and Dust, the door opened behind her. Tyrian had returned from completing his task. **"Your task?"**

"Completed, my lady." He stared at her in devotion, before shuffling nervously. "Well, it changed a few hours ago, but I don't know why. I'm sorry for my failure."

" **Give it to me."** He approached and kneeled before passing on what she had sent him out to retrieve; a vial filled with the now former Malathyst's blood. Due to the death of its former owner, the once purple liquid was non-homogenized swirl of purple and red, and more red showed with every second. She gave a blank look to her servant, who struggled to meet her gaze as he likely expected punishment.

" **You have nothing to worry about. It was killed, and of no fault of yours."** Though she did not tolerate failure, she did not hand out punishments to those undeserving of it, much to the relief of her acolyte.

"If I might ask, what did you need of it? I can go look for the blood of a suitable replacement if it pleases you."

" **Perhaps, but it is unnecessary. They are either beyond your reach, or beyond your skill. No matter, it wasn't the blood I wanted."** Without a second thought, she took the chalice and filled it half way with her own blood, needing no knife or cut to do so. **"It was how you retrieved it that mattered. The bell would not have worked had your faith been insufficient. It is time such loyalty was rewarded, Tyrian."**

She handed the chalice to the man, stunned that she had used his name for the first time, whom looked back and forth between her and the black and red liquid. **"Drink, and then follow."**

He obeyed without question, guzzling it like a man lost in a desert. At first, there was no reaction as he walked behind her down the hall in silence, except for a single cough to clear his throat. Another soon followed, and then he couldn't stop, the fit bringing him to his knees. She watched impassively as he began seizing on the floor, the coughing the only thing that interrupted his screams.

" **Hmm, how disappointing."** She had though him strong enough to withstand the change, but perhaps another year would have mitigated the risk. As of now, it was a coin flip. Bleeding once more on the Shadowglass, she held the now severely ill acolyte by the nape of his neck.

" **Return if you survive, or do not and wander aimlessly in the abyss for your failure."** Without another word, she flung him like a convulsing ragdoll into the mirror, stranding him in the deepest caverns of the world, filled with Nightmares and more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jaune awoke, he was strapped to a chair, restrained at his wrists, forearms, ankles, and calves. They were thick leather, padded for a small bit of comfort, and reinforced with chains. He almost felt that it was a compliment with how much thought and effort they put into this. After a gentle tug on each to test them, he made no more moves to free himself. He didn't need to at the moment, instead investing his time in observing his new, unfamiliar surroundings.

The room was a bit on the smaller side and circular. The tiled floor, the walls, and the ceiling were all in white, with the exception of a large section of the wall in front of him being a mirror, and likely a door behind him. This was an interrogation room, of sorts.

As if summoned by his rousing, the blue haired woman entered the sterile setting, heeled boots clicking on the tile and placing a recorder into a pocket of her lab coat. "Greetings, I am Doctor Doria Cotton, Confessor of the Golden Eagles and Warden of this facility."

"Ah, the right hand of Winchester himself, or is it right wing?" Jaune joked; earning a stiff glance that might as well have been a small breeze for all its effect.

"In the future, please refer to His Grace by his title of Councilor."

"Now let's not suck his dick _too_ hard, or is that part of your duties of his right wing?" Though limited in movement, he could still bob his hand up and down in a salacious gesture with an amused grin. She didn't find it as funny, and backhanded him across the face. His smile didn't falter as he conspiratorially whispered, "Don't worry, we can keep it our little secret."

Visibly suppressing her urge to dole out further corporal punishment, she carried on. "As I was saying, this facility is a correctional facility, where you will be held for the foreseeable future until your trial."

"I was under the impression that prisons were for after trials. Come on, he's not even trying anymore, is he?" His jibe went unheeded.

"But before I conduct some tests determining a number of things, your true identity being one of them, this will be a preliminary discussion as well as a disclaimer." Her formal tone was rushed, but monotonous, eager to move along. "This room is quite special, in that no lies or falsehoods may be spoken lest… heavy penalties be carried out."

"I have no need for lying, Candi." Jaune said, already getting bored and desiring a nap, giving out a loud and fake yawn. "How about we get a move on, no?"

"I am waiting for my recruits, as you will provide them with the necessary education to flourish in their new role." At the timely knocking, "And here they are now."

Entering were three men familiar to Jaune; the remaining three of team JORN, and though one was smiling, they didn't look pleased to see him. "Well, hello there Jack and Jills, whose masks are looking particularly polished today. How delightful to see all of team JORN have chosen an alternative career path."

The joke didn't even get a chuckle before Roman punched him in the sternum, likely from being called a girl's name, so Jaune provided the laughter. Due to the force he had felt without his seat moving in the slightest, it was definitely bolted to the floor. Spitting to the side, "So that's how it is? Met that stray dog of yours in Evergreen, by the by. Got squashed with the Grimm, apologies for that."

Another punch was about to be sent his way, but Cotton placed her arm on Roman's to stop such an activity for the moment. "Plenty time later for such crude means, students. Back to the matter at hand, Mister Arc."

"Please, call me Jaune. I have the impression that we'll be getting to know each other rather well in the coming days."

"You catch on quick." She didn't sound approving, but just stating an observation.

"Indeed. With this newfound understanding, I must ask; have we met before? I usually don't forget a face, but you look awfully familiar."

"We have not, but you have met my twin brother." An emotion broke through in her voice, but what it was as of yet was uncertain to Jaune.

"Did I? Well, pass along my regards when you see him next."

"That will be rather difficult, seeing as how you killed him." That emotion, as it turns out, was anger as he finally broke through her objective façade.

Peering closely at her features, he recognized him through her. "Oh, now I remember! He was a bandit in Vacuo, had that ludicrous shade of pink hair. He had good taste in motorcycles, at least. It's mine now, by the way."

Chuckling at an epiphany, he continued, "So it's revenge you all are after. My, how the plot thickens."

"Liar." She denied with heat, but not with a raised voice. "He was a humble missionary, spreading Oum's scriptures to the rats in that lawless, faithless desert."

"You said it yourself, I am unable to lie in here." He pointed out dryly. "When I tracked him down, his idea of spreading your God's word was burning down a caravan, with he and his cohorts taking extreme liberties a couple of girls. I took great pleasure into bringing what they were on the inside, out."

"Your God? So you admit to believing in another?" She picked up on his choice of words, ignoring the accusations that she either didn't believe in or care about; both options had equal merit.

"I admit to holding no faith in the existence of any deity, but that could also be called atheism; hardly the same thing as heresy, even by your standards." He brushed her hopes aside, inadvertently as well as the rest of her patience.

"I see. Well, this preliminary seems to hold no merit in continuing further. Before we continue, I would like you to keep something in mind. Despite appearances and the look of your current predicament, it is you that are in control here. Only you have the power to end what will come to pass."

"Ooh, ominous!" He mocked her attempts at scaring him into compliance as her helpers brought in a tray carrying what were likely the tools of her trade. "See, that would be more intimidating, if you were… well, intimidating. But I have something for you to keep in mind in return. Well, it's more of a question really. I don't know what you expect to find, but you won't find it."

"Hmm, I do wonder how long your little act of bravado will last." Jack said, ending the longest stretch of silence Jaune had ever seen from the showman. "Who knows, you might even break a record while we break… everything else."

He ignored the threat, waving his fingers inviting Cotton to come closer. She restrained the urge to roll her eyes at the predictable, impending refusal.

' _What do you think I'm going to do when I get out? I'll repay you sevenfold for everything you give!'_

She's experienced many lines of futile bravado in her line of work. At some point, she had started making a list of certain lines and key phrases. It made her inevitable breakthrough all the more poignant. 

After she leaned in, he whispered, "How many seconds, in eternity?"

'… _That was a new one.'_ She thought. He shared with her a feral smile of satisfaction and a throaty chuckle that was almost a growl. The sight and sound sent the smallest of shivers down her spine. It wasn't fear, she told herself, but of excitement of a challenge, and gratefulness to her employer and her Lord for providing such a compelling specimen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter End**

I originally had this epic fight with the Malathyst planned, but then the idea that it is a possession type came up and I couldn't resist.

The revelations dealing with Blake, especially those dealing with an apparent break from canon, will be addressed in due time. I also had foreshadowed this when I had Noire address her with semi-formality. But consider this… Ghira had to have been a commonly known figure, and he shares the same last name with his daughter… amusing as it is that someone extremely masculine in appearance has a last name meaning 'beautiful woman'. I am under the assumption that he took Kali's last name when they married.

 **Warning Begins**. My reasoning for this logic may offend people, so I left a bolded warning before and after the content that might trigger people. However, I will try to explain this as objectively as possible. If you choose not believe me, you are free to do so.

Though it is traditional for the wife to take the husband's name in our society, this is not Earth, as we know it; this is Remnant, complete with an alternative culture.

When looking back at our history of marriage as an institution, women were considered property that was moved from a father's home to a husband's home. In that context, it makes perfect sense for the woman to take the new name. Marriage was founded as a business transaction and a form of alliance, and still is in some parts of the world, under the term 'arranged marriage'. Marriage for love is a fairly recent concept, from the perspective of history. Most cultures in the world have been and are patriarchal, and remnants (pardon the pun) of that exist to this day. Case in point, women have only been legally allowed to vote in the United States since 1920.

Keep in mind that I have no opinion if people choose to change their name or not, nor on the modern concept of marriage. It is their identity, their life, and therefore their choice.

Anyways, back to my original point. In my vision of Remnant, society as a whole did not progress in the same way as ours did. The constant fight for survival against an unrelenting enemy, that being the Grimm will do that. Since men and women were forced to fight together, there is little to no concept of gender superiority for either side in the mainstream.

Other cultural differences have already been written in this story, and likely more will come in as I think them appropriate. Besides, discrimination and bias have an easier target in Faunus. Animal features are much easier to validate discrimination against, however misguided, than a chromosomal difference. **Warning End.**

Doria Cotton is another OC. Before anyone sends complaints of too many of these, she will have a role to play in what's to come. If you're wondering about her hair, it's very similar to Henry Marigold's from Volume 4 at the post-concert reception. The only difference is that it's brighter in color; think of cotton candy. As for where I'm going with her, the hint is in her name. I didn't intend it when I first thought her up, but it'll fit all to well in how deep down this rabbit's hole will go. While the reference is foreshadowing, this is not part of the contest.

Speaking of which, on with the reference contest! I made them a bit easier this time. They are both in the same scene. One is from Hellsing Ultimate, but I will not name the other source. However, I will give you a hint, or a riddle to be more specific.

"To all things and men I appertain, and yet by some am shunned and distained. Fondle me and ogle me 'til you're insane, but no blow can harm me, cause me pain. Children delight in me, but elders take fright. Fair maids rejoice and spin. Cry and I weep, yawn and I sleep. Smile, and I too shall grin. What am I?"

Let's see who can figure this out without a Google search.

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_


	18. Gold v Silver

**At long last, I have returned! It has been quite some time, but life has been hectic, to say the least. Considering that since my last posting, I left my job, am currently in the process of starting a new business, entering a relationship, and with some home repairs/renovations on top of all that, I feel that my absence can be at least be overlooked.**

 **Though my goal of a monthly update still seems unlikely at this time, rest assured that I will do my best, and that quality, not quantity, shall remain the end result.**

 **I'm not doing the reference contest anymore. It was a fun idea, but I'd rather create something of my own, rather than force as many references as possible into it.**

 **I appreciate everyone that tried, but as a quick note with no offense intended, did none of you read what I said as to the post-chapter riddle being a hint? The actual reference is in the story; why would I have it tacked on at the end of an A/N? I don't mean to insult anyone; it's just that I want this to not be the main focus as it was starting to become.**

 **We did have a winner for the Hellsing Ultimate reference in chapter 17, but as they are labeled as a guest, they are unable to reap their reward.**

 **Without further ado, it's** _ **SHOWTIME!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 18: Gold v. Silver**

Blake frequently patroned of Beacon's expansive library, a hoard of knowledge and records on any topic one could imagine and more. But lately, she was not here for idle, escapist leisure, but instead for a project. The massive archive provided peace and solitude as she scanned a computer terminal; searching and examining records, reports, with an ever-growing frustration at the fruitlessness of her efforts thus far.

"Hello~! Guess who?" At least, it was solitary, until a pair of hands covering her eyes interrupted her. The abrupt and unexpected interruption stiffened her spine, unused to being caught off guard when alone.

"Get off me, please. I'm not in the mood, Yang." The body attached to said hands pressed a little tighter into her upper back.

"Oh, don't be such a grumpy puss." Despite the blonde's words, Blake's request was followed as she sat next to her. "So this is where the hermit secluded herself instead of hanging out with little ol' me this evening? It had better be exceptional porn."

"Comments like that are why Weiss calls you vulgar." Blake didn't even look away from the bright screen illuminating the immediate area, pausing only to rub her eyes a bit.

"If the Ice Queen wants vulgar, you can loan her one of your 'erotica'." Yang even did the finger quotations for what she called smut, not that the Faunus noticed. "Girl needs to loosen up, at any rate."

"For your information, I'm looking into why Jaune was arrested, not for porn."

"Again? I thought you were done after the trial date was announced." It had been a little over a week since the events of Evergreen, and the trial had been scheduled in two more weeks.

"No, but the seminar about mission reports earlier today gave me an idea." If it was about that bandit encounter mission several months ago, then something must have happened to warrant the level of rehashed scrutiny being brought to bear. So far though, her research had yet to turn up significant results.

"Blake, that was yesterday." The difference of time recognition ripped Blake's gaze away from the screen, and finally to the blonde looking at her with concern. "Unless you've decided to live here now, you haven't slept in two days."

Now no longer looking directly at the computer, Blake saw that it was the primary source of light in this spot. The interior lights were dimmed, as they would be during nighttime to conserve power, but not enough to outright prohibit the facility's usage. Her back was unusually stiff, indicating an extended period of time in the relatively comfortable chair.

"What time is it, then?" Blake asked.

"A few hours past dinner, which is at 19h in case you've forgotten. The second one in a row you've missed." Yang didn't sound chastising, but it didn't have to.

"I've been busy."

"No one should be so busy that they neglect the basics for self care. Eating and sleeping, in case you've forgotten." Now, Yang sounded chiding, and it prickled Blake's nerves.

"At least I'm doing something." She argued.

"I'll let that pass, since I'm sure you're in dire need of a cat nap. But for now, here." The boxer placed a plastic bag on the table, containing a couple of takeout containers. Blake's stomach rumbled, practically shouting in its own way that her friend was right in that she hadn't eaten in a while, and Yang's smug look told her that she heard it. Embarrassed by her body's betrayal, Blake took the food without a word before they dug in. There was a rule in the building against such activity, but no one was there to stop them.

While eating, Blake considered Yang's ability to approach her unnoticed. She should have been more alert, even if focused on something else, and the blonde wasn't much inclined to stealth. With all of her supposed gifts of heightened senses, her not so subtle companion still managed to sneak up on her, with food no less. "I suppose I have been a bit out of sorts, haven't I?"

"Sure have, princess." Since finding out her father was Menagerie's leader, Yang had called her that in private as well, much to her dismay. On the plus side, it at least provided variety from the sporadic cat puns.

"I don't like sitting around when I feel something's wrong and no one seems to be doing anything."

"And I respect and agree with that, but I've been told that patience is a virtue." Coming from Yang, Blake found a statement of cliché wisdom and advice dubious.

"Patience, you? Last I checked, you're the one who nearly ripped out Jung's hair after what she said." A couple of days after Evergreen, they had heard several rude, at best, comments about him and his situation during one lunch. When Ruby made to defend him, the target of her mocking was shifted to Yang's sister, implying if not outright declaring the silver-eyed's attraction to a 'bloodthirsty maniac'. It only got worse when they couldn't reveal the true mission details that caused this mess to begin with, and a fight almost broke out.

"Please, that bitch was asking for it. Besides, she got what she had coming." Later that same day, Pyrrha got lucky and was the one to knock the 'president of Jaune Arc hate club' around like a rag doll in the arena, leaving Jung a few locks of hair short, and such comeuppance was good enough for her. "And I _so_ have patience. I have goals, you know."

"Like what, having your hair grow to touch the ground?" Yang's cringe at the thought of it getting so frequently dirty, made Blake cheer up a bit.

"At last, your smile and snark return." Yang praised. "But actually, I want to find my mother."

Blake was surprised at the sudden tone shift for something more somber. After taking a pause for a drink of water, Yang continued. "My birth mother is, or maybe was, a Huntress on the same team as my dad and uncle. Eventually, my parents get married, and have a bit of fun to make my glorious self. Only not so good is that soon after she took off without a word."

"Do… you happen to know why?" Blake asked tentatively.

"Not a thing. Dad doesn't like talking about it or her. So I want to find her and ask her why myself."

"Why are you telling me this?" It seemed out of the blue.

"Simple. I know some of your past, and it's only fair that you know some of mine."

"You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to anyway. Trust is a two way street." Yang's statement, and the implication, took her aback. That she would trust her, even knowing what she did of her previous actions and loyalties, was endearing.

As she relaxed, Blake was unable to suppress a loud and wide yawn, her body once again objecting to her mental tunnel vision. "Perhaps it would be best for me to rest a while."

"Just so, Blakey. Especially since Rubes is adding a notch or two to morning training." Yang was proud of her sister rising to the occasion as leader, even with Ren assisting as her second. Without being authoritative, she kept the other six organized without much issue. When Yang talked to her earlier about noticing something off about Blake, Ruby trusted in her to resolve the issue, despite clearly wanting to help, as was her nature.

As they got up, Yang went to turn off the terminal, but was interested in how far Blake had searched. Checking the search history, it contained multiple entries for Vale mission reports around the time Jaune's bandit mission would have been found. All were low level, since he was an apprentice at the time, the highest being a level five, but none of them had his name attached.

"Yang?" Blake called back to her, noticing that she didn't follow with her.

"It's nothing, just that you were looking in the wrong place." As Blake joined her back at the terminal, "You only looked for Vale's missions, but the mission was in Vacuo. Also, Jaune was an apprentice, so the missions would be under his father's name, not his."

Blake face palmed with a loud smack. "Ugh, what's wrong with me?"

She went to sit back down and refine her search, but her friend was having none of that, picking her up and slinging her across her shoulder. "Yang, put me down!"

"Nope. You admitted you need sleep, and you're gonna get it." She was strong enough to hold her captive in place, and Blake lacked the proper leverage to break free. Trying to focus on her semblance to escape via a clone substitute, the ability eluded her concentration.

"Fine, I promise I'm coming, so you can stop carrying me like a duffle bag now."

"As you wish." But instead of putting the half-asleep Faunus down to walk, Yang switched to a bridal-style carry. "How bold of you."

"I meant put me down."

"Did you? Things are only embarrassing if other people see you. And would you look at that, no one's around." At that late hour, most were either out in Vale or in their dorms.

"That's not how that works." Blake turned her head away, as doing otherwise would mean staring directly at her captor-in-jest's chest.

"Sure it is. Besides, now you have a pillow to rest on." Blake politely declined the invitation.

"Oh well, your loss. If you don't like it, consider this a penalty for making me worry."

"Don't you mean punishment?"

"Nope, because I've refrained from intentional puns, until meow." Yang couldn't help but snicker at her own humor as Blake groaned in response. "Hey, don't you groan at me. I'm not the one whose vest makes a cat's head shape out of your shirt."

Looking down, Blake confirmed the claim with her own eyes. "How have I never noticed that?"

"Despite being a ninja, you're not very subtle." Mercifully, Yang finally put her down before they got back to their dorm. Now curled up in her bed, a thought popped in Blake's head before sleep overtook it. Hearing a glimmer of Yang's family situation, and comparing it to her own, it would be right for her to reconnect with her own parents, whom she had no contact with for several years. But that could wait until she was… and that was as far as she got before succumbing to a long-delayed slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so sorry about that! Again." Ruby apologized for the fourth time to Pyrrha. They had finished sparring a little while ago, and while she had lost, a lucky shot had left a dent on her opponent's bronze circlet. While the damage was minor and easy to repair, it did leave the headpiece uncomfortable to wear for the time being. If not for aura, it would also have left a sizeable bruise on her forehead.

"It's fine, really. It was well struck." Pyrrha didn't seem angry about it to her, but then again, she rarely did about anything. "This isn't this first time it's been damaged, and I doubt that it will be the last. At least it was just a bullet. A melee hit from your scythe would need a bit more elbow grease."

"Well, may I fix it? It's the least I can do." She offered.

"I know you could, but there's no need. I have a special trick." More and more often the two redheads spent time together, including sharing a room for weapon maintenance. With Miló having three forms, including a firearm, she had thought that it was complex, but Crescent Rose took the cake. Seeing it fully disassembled, it made her trusty javelin look like a simple spear by comparison. Distracted by her musings, Pyrrha didn't hear her companion's question, and politely asked her to repeat it.

"What is it, a customized press?"

"Not exactly. Here, let me show you." A black glow encircled her hands, and she pinched the damaged area, molding it like clay back into shape and returning it to a pristine state, the indented bullet popping out onto the floor.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Ruby gushed as she picked up the bullet. "Is that your semblance?"

"Yes, I can control magnetism." She explained, deciding to put her newly repaired circlet on her desk for the moment.

"Neat." After a small silence, she pointed to the bronze headpiece. "So I'm guessing that means a lot to you?"

"Why do you ask?" Pyrrha didn't sound discouraging at the new line of inquiry, so Ruby explained her logic.

"It's just that I've rarely seen you without it."

"Much like your cape?"

"Exactly! I've had it for so long, it's almost like a part of me." Leaning in to whisper conspiratorially, "Don't tell my baby, she might get jealous."

"As you wish." The taller of the two couldn't help but giggle. Ruby was happy that someone else understood her keeping something of such sentimental value, even if it was bittersweet. It was an odd parallel between the two, both having keepsakes crafted and gifted to them by a now deceased parent. In Ruby's case, it wasn't literally the original, but the sentiment of remaking it as she grew remained.

"It's getting late, and we've got Port first thing in the morning." Ruby got up to stretch. Normally, she would have tried in vain to nap during story time, but she had promised herself that she would put forth her best efforts as much as she could.

"Rest well. I'll be up for a little while yet." The Spartan bid her pleasant dreams, but Ruby frowned a bit at her response. It's been two weeks since Evergreen, and three days since Ruby accidentally discovered Pyrrha's state was not as perfect as it appeared.

While up for a clandestine midnight snack, she found the shield maiden awake, practicing her weapon stances and forms. Ruby couldn't help but watch mesmerized as she danced in the pale moonlight. The fluid grace was tinged, but not tainted, with something emotional that she couldn't put her finger on, but it made the display all the more captivating. However, not knowing how best to approach her in what was a private moment, she had let it go.

The next night, she had adjusted her schedule to arise earlier to prepare for a surprise change for a training session, only to find Pyrrha awake before her once again. That time, Ruby mustered the will to talk to her, only to hear an excuse of being restless, one that she didn't buy but didn't pry too far. But at that moment, seeing Pyrrha without makeup to mask the forming redness around the eyes, Ruby decided that there wouldn't be a third, or however many more, time.

"Nope." With a simple declaration, Ruby dashed to close the door, then came back to half-drag, half-carry Pyrrha to her own bed. She playfully shoved her down onto it, before lying down on top of her. "You're taking a break."

In any other circumstance, Ruby would never have the boldness required for this, but since it was for Pyrrha's well being, she could do it. She just had to ignore Pyrrha's toned muscles, her flawless skin, the faint floral scent of her shampoo, and everything else that inspired such sinful thoughts with her undeniable physical attractiveness… and she was already failing.

Ruby didn't think that she'd be attracted to women, but her friend rapidly approaching the level of bestie could and did turn heads of all genders and orientations, even in normal outfits, let alone in track shorts and a tank top. Thanking God she was already looking away, Ruby kept her gaze on the plain, uninspiring wall, focusing on the why rather than the what.

"Ruby, I'm fine. There's no need for this." Pyrrha denied that anything was wrong, but she wasn't having it anymore.

"I know about your late nights and early mornings. I've seen them, and they need to stop."

"I just get restless sometimes, and I feel the urge to do something, get the blood flowing to relax."

"And how often is sometimes?"

"It's not that bad."

"How. Often?" Ruby donned her voice with a leader's tone, crumbling Pyrrha's wavering resolve against her stubborn inquiry.

"Three, four nights a week." She admitted in a blasé fashion, as if it was nothing new. "I thought it was just a growing phase I had passed. I don't know why it came back. For the most part it was just one night, with a rare two surrounding more exasperating events."

It just sounded odd. Sure, sometimes an overabundance of energy could do that, Ruby herself had one here and there after discovering her semblance. Having a good feeling that Pyrrha wouldn't try to wiggle her way out of this private intervention, Ruby rolled over to lie in between her and the wall. "When did it stop, and then get worse? Maybe if we figure out the cause, it'll go away."

Unknown to the reaper, Pyrrha was having similar thoughts stemming from the physical content. Though her usual outfit somewhat disguised it, Ruby was not a little girl, but instead a young woman with curves developing in the right places. If Yang's genetics were any hint, the late phase of Ruby's puberty would be very kind to her. Pyrrha took the move as a sign of trust and letting her go at her own pace, taking away any possible feelings of entrapment and letting her focus on herself. She was just trying to help, highlighting one of her most endearing qualities, so how could she refuse an earnest friend?

"Hmm, now that I think about, it stopped soon after coming to Beacon. It got worse a few days after Evergreen, I believe." An oddly specific timeline, and neither felt that it was a coincidence. Shifting to lie on her side for ease of conversation, Ruby felt a now familiar mild chill on her skin shift in response, reminding her of its presence.

"Hold on, I've got an idea." Taking out the jeweled eye amulet for the both of them to see, Ruby pitched her plan. "Before everything happened, Jaune loaned me this. I don't know if it actually works, but I haven't had a poor night since. I don't think he'd mind if you used it as well."

"He might not, but I would. It's an old superstition back home, to never borrow something borrowed, and to do so would invite ill fortune."

"Never took you for the omen type." Ruby said with a quizzical look. Truth be told, Pyrrha wasn't, but she considered it bad manners. It was only in this circumstance of the best intentions that she hadn't been offended. Looking at the amulet, Pyrrha noted that it mysteriously looked different at night then during the day, the only other time she'd seen it up close.

Though in dim illumination from the nearby window, the silver gleamed without an iota of tarnish. Pyrrha averted her eyes, lest the flawless jewel distract her again, with it having been enhanced too and now ethereal in its brilliance. "I was told to be mindful of them, just in case someone else was. Better safe than sorry."

"Ok then, new plan. I'll sleep here tonight, and we'll see if this thing actually works."

"I'm… not if that is a good idea." Pyrrha was hesitant to agree for more than one reason.

"Why not? My sister and I do it all the time in the winter. You don't have cold feet, do you?" The turn-about to a playful fear was jarring, in a good way.

"No, nothing like that."

"That's a shame, 'cause I do." Without warning, Ruby latched onto Pyrrha like a sloth and placed her icy toes on her calves.

"Eeek!" The undignified squeak preluded a small bout of futile squirming. "Gah, stop it! If you're trying to persuade me, this isn't exactly helping your case."

Ruby moved her feet around as much as she could, weaponizing the temperature difference between her toes and her captive. However, her hands were not idle, seeking any ticklish points within reach and without mercy. Pyrrha was both helplessly laughing and shivering.

"Okay, okay, I give!" She managed to get out during a brief reprieve for air after a minute of her 'torment'. With her surrender, Ruby got off the bed and retrieved the pillow from the bed above them. With such high energy from their activity, it took a bit of time for the both of them to fall asleep. The tension due to proximity that had once plagued them both had faded. After all, it was just sleep, and they were that close to each other before. The only difference was that it wasn't in a tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXX Spring M4 W1 D7 XXXX

It was an early morning on what promised to be a mild, refreshing day, one that beckoned all to simply relax and enjoy it. Weiss felt that it would be well deserved and needed. She had once considered them to be superfluous and a temptation to miss opportunities. However, as the body needs rest to improve, so too does the mind. Completely submerging oneself in their work, mentally or otherwise, did not lead to happiness; she only needed to look to her father as an example.

And the day would have been as promised, if not for one, minor detail. Jaune Arc's trial would take place in but a few hours. Her thoughts were interrupted when Nora barged in without so much as a knock, the barbarian. "Hey Rub-, oh wait, she's not here. Weiss, have you seen Ruby?"

"No I have not; not since last night, at least." Sighing, she continued to brush her hair. She needed to look her absolute best today, they all did. With a quick glance, she saw that Nora looked exactly the same as she always did. "Are you seriously going to court, looking like that?"

Nora let the not so silent judgment slide right past her. "What? It's not like I'm the one on trial. Besides, some of us look silly in formal clothes, princess, unlike you. I mean could you imagine me at one of your gales, in a ballroom dress? Yuck."

"Thank you for the compliment, as off hand as it was, and it's gala." Nora's candor allowed Weiss to take a deep breath. Although, she did agree that the hammer wielder would stick out like a sore thumb with her mannerisms, as old as the saying was. "So what do you think?"

For the trial, which would include half of the sitting Council members, Weiss had adorned an outfit that she'd been saving for a special occasion, and this time proved an optimal time to don it. A white, double breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs, and buttons over a white, pleated skirt with black lace trim, completed with white, thigh high boots and lace-topped black stockings. Nora gave her a brief up and down look, before giving her two thumbs up and a smile. "It's fancy, it's schmancy, and it's… you. I'd guess that blue looks best on you, though, but the black makes it work. Then again, I'm not entirely a fashion conformist."

"Really? You don't think it's too much with my hair?"

"Nah, makes your eyes pop. Just be lucky that you can make long hair work, unlike me." That sounded like a story, but she didn't seem to be inclined to tell it at the moment. "Speaking of short hair, I'll be going now."

"Let everyone know that we should be there an hour early, if you'd be so kind." Though she didn't turn back around, Nora responded with a wave to acknowledge that she heard.

"No luck, Weiss ain't seen her either." She let Yang know.

"Hmm, she's not one to sleep in, anyway." Yang remarked. It was too early for her to be out and about, especially since they decided to skip training for the day in lieu of the trial. Speaking of which, she too decided that her outfit was due an upgrade.

"So Blake, how do I look?" She now had a deep-collared cream vest over a low-cut black top with gold cuffs. Black, thigh high stockings had her emblem in gold on the outside of each thigh, attached to a black miniskirt by garter belts, over ankle-high boots with multiple buckles. Too add some color to complete her new look at the last minute, she attached a purple piece of fabric to lower belt around her hip, and a purple pendant set in silver around her neck.

"Which over the top adjective do you want me to say this time?" Blake sighed, not even glancing up from her book, or rather Jaune's, copy of 'The Devil in the White City'. To be fair, it was the fifth or sixth time her partner had asked since they had gone out, with Coco's expert guidance of course, three days ago.

"I'd settle for eye catching, but it seems that would be a lie, now wouldn't it? And have I mentioned how good you look in tight pants?"

"I'd say at least once or twice. Feel free to do so again." Blake finally indulged her partner with a rare moment of vanity, and not only to get her to stop interrupting her time of leisure. The corners of her lips slightly tugged upwards. It was nice to receive compliments, especially if they're genuine. Her new threads included the aforementioned tight, black pants with a vertical, dark purple stripe on each side, ending with new boots with higher heels, the undersoles of which being colored an identical purple. Her new top was a black, V-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a grey hem and three-quarter sleeves. Her emblem was printed off-white on her left side.

"Though you are a total tease with that thing over your… asset." Said reason for the name-calling was the short, two-piece hip cape attached to the rear of her belt, with black on top and translucent purple underneath it.

This prompted Blake to finally put her book down, giving the blonde that was giving herself a mental high-five an up and down look. "No one likes blatant hypocrisy."

Without hesitation, Yang struck a sexy pose. "Hey, if you got it, flaunt it!"

"I still can't believe you bought that. You look like a courtesan." Nora, who had stayed remarkably silent for far too long, for her at least, finally cut in through the banter. It was the most prudish thing either of the two of team RWBY had ever heard her say. She gave Yang an appraising, but not reproachful, eye. "But like, a good one. At least seven hundred lien an hour, maybe eight just on looks alone, and that's coming from a pure hetero."

And thus, the balance of chaos was restored.

"Why, thank you~." Yang was flattered, but Blake looked at the hyperactive orangehead suspiciously. "You know this, how?"

"Ren and I spent more than our fair share doing odd jobs where we could. While we waited for Beacon to start, one so happened to be at a bordello, and you tend not to be picky when hunger kicks in…" Noticing their surprised looks, she startled. "Oh no, none of that! We did some cooking, cleaning, that sort of thing. Anyway, even though we weren't involved with any of the hanky-panky, you still see and hear things."

Looking for a way out, Nora found one with Blake. "You'd be the same rate, maybe a bit more depending on the clientele if you took off the bow."

"Hear that, Blakey, we'd make _excellent_ courtesans. Bet we could charge extra if we gave them a bumblebee special duo, too." Yang looked way too into the joke for her partner, as usual.

"I'm sure you meant that as a compliment… and no, Nora, I don't want to know." Blake didn't want to add more fuel to the fire.

"That's fine, you'd actually both be terrible at it. You're too cagey and stiff, and Yang would start swinging at the first guy who got grabby with her hair." It wasn't much of a consolation.

"What? No I… yeah, I probably would. But seriously, where are the reds?"

Whilst the ladies discussed their hypothetical employment in the world's oldest profession, Ren had snuck into Pyrrha's room, where Pyrrha and Ruby were still asleep. They looked peaceful in their spooning position; he believed that was what it was called. Ren didn't bother making any assumptions. Nora and he did this all the time, in the cold months and otherwise.

He gently shook the smaller of the two's shoulders, as making more noise than necessary would defeat the purpose of him unleashing Nora to divert any outside attention. It wasn't the first time he had found them like this. The first time, he made the mistake of waking Pyrrha first, leading to an accidental gut punch. Aura or not, it was a hard hit, and he was thankful that she didn't aim lower.

The realm of dreams had quite the grasp on Ruby, as she merely squirmed closer to a nearby heat source, that being Pyrrha, thereby waking up the more alert sleeper of the pair. "Ah, good morning Ren."

"The same to you. You two overslept again, we leave for the trial in thirty minutes." He spoke barely above a whisper before exiting and giving an excuse for the two now getting dressed. "They lost track of time, and will be ready shortly."

"How nice of them to get dolled up too." Yang quipped sweetly, ignoring the fact that she had done the same, even putting on makeup if a bare amount of orange eyeshadow counted as such. It wasn't her thing, for the most part. "Bet Jaune hasn't seen any lookers like us for a while, so his reaction should be fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn had broken during their transit, yet the sun was too low to break over The Palace, leaving them waiting in its shadow. Though it no longer literally functioned as such since Vale's transition from monarchy, the name had stuck, and it was where the Council lived and performed their duties of office. While not outrageously lavish in size, architecture, or décor, it still stuck out with its marble white walls and the 150-meter gap between it and any other structure.

Due to security measures, they waited for an authorized escort to give them clearance to enter. They were positioned far from the min gate, populated by the media as it was. It had leaked to the press that a high-profile trial was taking place, requiring five of the nine in total. Since most cases and or appeals to the highest court deemed one to three Councilors necessary, journalists swarmed with frenzy, not unlike the Grimm, forcing the seven to go the long way around to the outside of a nondescript office building.

"Why not just hop over the fence?" Nora asked, shifting between leaning against the steel fence and standing in a vain attempt to mitigate boredom.

"Because I'd prefer us to not be shot at today, thank you very much." Weiss pointed out. The Vale Council treated their security very seriously. Anyone and anything inside the fenced area, but not on the main path, for longer than three seconds were given a warning shot in the face. A squirrel skittered down from a tree and through the bars, only for a patrolling security droid to prove her point and dispose of the evidence, leaving nothing but a small scorch mark on the ground behind.

"… Well, that happened." Yang said to break the silence. The click of a lighter announced Pip's arrival. He was to be their escort, since he was a high-ranking officer of the VSDF, high enough to grant them clearance at least with minimal red tape.

"I see the tin cans finally got that upgrade." His accented voice partially muttered as he lit the cigarette held in his mouth.

"I thought Cerise made you quit." Ruby accused, but he only scoffed in response.

"Nah, only around her. But you didn't come here to get the sit-rep on my vices." They entered the office building across the street, and then into the elevator. "I'd apologize for the wait, but some bureaucratic dipshit held Hans and I up on getting you access. Walk fast." The elevator lead them into a tunnel that ran directly under The Palace, likely to be both a service entrance and an emergency exit.

"Jaune's dad is here?" Nora looked excited to see a role model of hers in person, regardless of the less than ideal circumstances that made it possible.

"He's a key witness. Even if that weren't the case, no paper pusher has the guts to tell him no to his face on the best of days. Especially when he looks to be on the verge of losing his temper."

"So is usually an angry person?" Ren asked, wanting to know how lightly they should tread. The older man just laughed in response.

"Oh, I needed that. But no… that is, not anymore. He's mellowed out in fatherhood. Or it could be all the sex with Julie, who knows? But believe me, you'll know when he's pissed."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha was curious.

"The last time it happened, he earned his epithet." He dangled a hint in their figurative faces, but said no more on the topic.

They came to a stop at a seemingly random door, no different than the dozen they passed before it with the exception of an armed guard in front of it. "Please hand over your weapons and step in two at a time. You'll be scanned as you ascend."

After keeping them around at all times, it was to be expected that there would be some reluctance to the idea. But if they wanted in, that's what had to happen. Ironically, Ruby was the first to hand over her own weapons, considering how attached she was to them. Yang asked, "So how come you're not wearing your new outfit?"

"Because I like what I have now, duh." Ruby proclaimed her disinterest in shopping for clothes, but she did change her cape in wrapping it around her like a scarf before letting it hang down. What she had still fit and was comfortable to fight in. Plus, she liked the form-slimming effect of black, as she didn't like the kind of attention Yang got with hers, however flattering they might be.

"Aw, but the grey brings you out." And by 'you', Yang meant her growth. Ever since coming to Beacon, her younger sister seemed a lot more attractive. Not to her, Yang had no inclinations to that sort of thing, but whether it was the training, new friends, or something else, Ruby seemed to be coming out of a shell, both mentally and physically.

"I don't have the urge to be gawked at by every guy, and some girls." She snipped cuttingly, earning an appreciative hiss for the well-crafted shade. Case in point to her earlier thoughts, Ruby was a lot better with them, both in response time and content. Of course, Ruby should have expected retaliation as Yang cooed at her while playfully pinching her cheek.

"How about just one? He'd like it." Ruby just sighed from Yang's go-to method of teasing, most likely not knowing that she used it so often because not once had her younger sister denied it. Not that the blonde would correct her.

"I doubt it. It has two corset laces and that weird metal thing slapped on the shoulder. It's not practical, and silly." The bit of levity between the two served Yang's purpose in breaking their tense anticipation. Based on Jaune's letter that had been hidden in his hat, he had some kind of plan, and they had to be careful in not giving anyone that might be watching or listening any inkling, else his whole gambit might be rendered hollow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were sitting in the courtroom, awaiting all main parties of the event, the defendant, the prosecutor, and the Councilors presiding over the trial as arbitrators. They were waiting in the rather sparsely populated public seating area, with them being the only seven seated. Pip had left a few minutes ago, saying something about a commotion at the main gate. The other eighteen in the room with them were guards, faces hidden by helmets and visors.

Most were statues, staring straight ahead and paying them no mind, with the exception of the one behind them. Their uniform, face-concealing helmet included, and androgynous chin made it difficult to discern gender, even if they were so inclined to pay more attention then a single glance. They had visibly swiveled their head as the seven had come in, and tracked their movement until they sat down.

"This is some real spy level stuff, right?" In came Nora, as blunt as her hammer, to break the silence.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss harshly whispered at her imprudence.

"I mean, come on, secret tunnels, classified Intel, and all we're missing is trench coats and fake moustaches." A collective sigh of relief filled their section of the room. "Ren, did you happen-"

"No, I did not bring them. We never had them in the first place, nor do we need them." He remained unruffled by the random, doing his best to appear contrite. Perhaps he was.

"Bummer." She was disappointed for all of three seconds. Sitting still and waiting was not one of her strong suits. Flailing her legs under her seat was all she could do to entertain herself before something else to talk about came to mind. "So how's Velvet, Weiss?"

"Why?" As Ruby and Pyrrha had been spending more time together, so too had Weiss and Nora, oddly enough. Velvet had joined them on more than one occasion, and the Faunus and the Schnee seemed to gel pretty well, kind of like herself and Ren when they first met, but only in much more chill circumstances.

Before she could explain and put her fantasy of white rabbits into words, intricacies of genders be damned, the doors opened and let through people who should have been here half an hour ago. She had been so bored, waiting for this dreary nonsense to be over with, but it would be and was worth it.

In that small crowd, one man drew her eye. Not that it was difficult to notice him, since he stood head and shoulders above the other notable figures; The Black Hammer himself, though without his hammer just like her. _'So is he just The Black now? … Nah.'_

He seemed larger in person than in a picture, both figuratively and literally, and looked none too pleased with a stern, stony face, or perhaps the beard was really good at disguising emotions. It might be a perfect thing for Ren, but Nora had to restrain a giggle at the silly mental image of her bestie with a beard. With the room being so somber, it seemed a bit 'inapprops'… didn't stop her from waving at him, though.

He gave them a small nod as he went to sit in the back rows few aisles behind them. The wood creaked from his weight as he sat down. She would have gone up to say hi, but Renny had asked for patience. They could talk with him later, he said. _'He better show some appreciation for this sacrifice. Maybe with some celebration pancakes, with the chocolate chips and sprinkles?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Though he wanted to be up on the podium to further ensure his victory, even with his ambitions providing such fruit, Cobalt Winchester knew the dangers of overreaching. It had been enough of a risk convincing his fellows of the necessity of such a grand affair. Any usage of aura above a certain threshold in The Palace was heavily scrutinized, regardless of whom, when, or why, recorded by a system that he remained ignorant of its full complexities. What he did know that persuading them to ignore such a massive conflict of interest without crossing said limit was beyond his abilities.

Compared to that, filling the slot of prosecutor had been a simple affair. It was the perfect role for a man of his talents, education, and experience. Besides, this was the most crucial point of his plan, and he could not trust such a pivotal duty in the hands of a lesser mind.

If it had been his choice, he wouldn't have orchestrated the security breach that delayed today's affair. To have roaches like Jaune Arc categorically forgotten in the annals of history was the ultimate goal, but too many factors, technology included, currently interfered with such attempts of 'tabula rasa'. However, it was a tried and true method to vilify members of this accursed cult.

All it had taken was a single guard of weaker mind. He hadn't even needed to enhance his voice to influence the woman to let her gambling addiction fester, and become desperate enough to accept a bribe to sell information to the media. The fool's family would be compensated for her unknowing sacrifice to the greater good, and her gambling debts repaid. Innocents should not suffer for the sins of others.

The only setback now, however expected it was, was for Ozpin to lead the defense of his student. No matter, his position was near ironclad, and this would be a large step to cleanse the world of humanity's plague. The two men gave each other but a passing glance, as this was not the time for words. In the corner of his eye, he saw the enemy's father unruffled, looking straight ahead and waiting for his turn on the stand.

The reason for the Faunus' calm was simple to decipher. When this show drew to a close, who would stop a warrior of his strength and renown? The answer was no one, and he would walk out of here to save his offspring as boldly as he had entered through the main gate, stirring those who hovered by it in a speculative frenzy. But that power and confidence was also a weakness; one that Cobalt was far too happy to exploit for the benefit of mankind, should the golden opportunity arise.

He was not worried about the father; the son was the far more dangerous of the two. The only proof he needed were the seven youths behind The Black Hammer. A shame, truly, to have such potential corrupted by the shadow, both in mind and in body. In a just world, such an individual would be his son instead. Compared to his progeny, such potential left his progeny wanting in any trait he could think of.

' _Then again, what else can I expect from his stock? At least he was of some use at last.'_

If he had known that the community of veteran Hunters had such pull in his youth, that option in his career path would have been mandatory. The curse of hindsight, but entering his son was an acceptable gamble with minimal risk. If unsuccessful, then Cardin shall die with honor and purpose, no longer be a liability to his vision, nor a reminder of a past error in judgment.

"All rise." The bailiff announcing the arrival of the five judges from the rear conference room dragged Cobalt from outside his mind back to the present, re-galvanized his focus, and donned a stern but personable visage. He did not get this far and rise to the highest office by underestimating his enemies, but by obliterating them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now commencing trial of Spring M4 W1 D7, 83 AVA, into offenses committed under the Inter-Kingdoms' Hunters' Code of Conduct by eo tempore Huntsman apprentice Jaune Arc of Crow's Hill. Interrogators and Arbitrators: Councilors Pankarta, Smith, Bartholdi, Peridot, and Ethylene." The hearty monotone of the court scribe began the proceeding, whilst an offline scroll dictated his every word.

The five sitting on high were named from left to right. They wore identical green, ceremonial outer robes befitting their status.

"Court Scribe, Blanco Marsh. Representing The Holy Order of the Golden Eagle, Prosecutor Councilor Winchester. Defense, representing Jaune Arc, Headmaster Ozpin. Prosecution, your opening statement."

Winchester stood and addressed the only other five people worth consideration in the room to him. "My fellow Councilors-"

"As per regulations, your position as Councilor is temporarily suspended until we have reached a verdict. Kindly adhere to them." Councilor Peridot curtly interrupted him as he readjusted his glasses with the back of his hand.

"Noted." He took the reminder in stride. "Councilors, this is an indictment of many horrific crimes. The indictment sets forth that Jaune Arc is guilty of the following, from least to greatest: Murder exceeding twenty counts, destruction and desecration of religious sites, unrestrained and rampant negative emotions, heresy with intent of conversion, and aura experimentation/manipulation. To these crimes, the accused has made no official plea or confession, but I have sufficient evidence for your judgment to render a verdict."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am here to prevent a gross misconduct of justice." Ozpin rose to recite his own statement. Ruby leaned in, anticipating more, but was disappointed in how brief his words were and in their lack of intensity.

Conversely, it had the stern, grandmotherly looking Smith titter. "To the point, as always Ozpin?"

"Indeed. By the way, your security confiscated my thermos." He retorted, his tone remained lackadaisical, likely due to lack of caffeine. She then realized why he looked like something was missing. In the brief moments the student had seen him, he was never without a supply of whatever he drank on hand, usually a mug.

"Why isn't Jaune here? This is his trial, after all." Ruby whispered to Weiss, who was just as ignorant on this matter as she was.

"Before we present evidence, I believe that one key aspect of this… proceeding is absent. Where is the accused? I have him scheduled for questioning." As if he heard them, which was unlikely, Ozpin brought up that very issue, speaking directly to Winchester.

"The accused is in a secure facility that shall remain confidential. Due to an up spike of Grimm activity in the region, the risk of his transportation was deemed too high, for everyone's safety."

"Of course." If that reply wasn't so bland, it might have been sarcastic.

"Now that you're done exchanging pleasantries…" Councilor Pankarta, the sole Faunus on the Council, spoke with a deep, relaxed voice before he paused to inhale from his cigar. He had a long scar across his nose that stretched from ear to ear as he spoke, "Perhaps _some_ one can explain to me why you brought students?"

"Character witnesses, no doubt. They wouldn't be here if they weren't relevant, you know." Crocodile eyes of molten gold shifted to the speaker to his left, blinking once with an inner membrane, silencing the pompous tone of Councilor Ethylene.

Peridot got events back on track. "Any disputes with listed evidence, from either side?"

"None, your Honor/Grace." Both Ozpin and Winchester replied.

"Then Mr. Winchester, you may proceed." A holographic screen appeared next to the left wall, showing a series of images showing a small town in highlands, bordering a mountain range, consisting more of a variety of tents than permanent buildings, including a temple in the central square.

"This was a Humanitarian effort of the Golden Eagles, led by Officer Açai Cotton, to assist two recently united nomadic groups grow roots and establish a community, near the mountains due west of Vacuo. It initially began as a diplomatic affair in settling a dispute over resources." Winchester established the admittedly wholesome scene of bettering the lives of others. "The location was ideal for them. The land fertile, and a sizeable deposit of Dust had been discovered nearby."

"Why was Vacuo not involved in this affair?" Councilor Ethylene asked. "This was in their domain, after all."

"Nomadic tribes are usually independent, and they fit that mold." The inquisitive judge harrumphed in disapproval of such lack of proper government oversight. "Talks were in the works to begin a trading accord with the Schnee Dust Company and found it as a mining town. Regrettably, two events prevented such prosperity from coming to pass."

The mention of the SDC had more than once glance sent Weiss' way, but she was as ignorant as everyone else of this twist. Though she was the heiress, she wasn't involved or aware of every single business venture in Atlas, much less a failed one in Vacuo. It would be an interesting topic to cover when she next spoke with her father.

"The first was the expected hazard of many frontier settlements; Grimm attacks. However, these were repelled thanks to aura-wielding members of The Order, though lives were still lost in the carnage." Another set of images replaced the old ones, showing three humans in armor, valiantly defending against various Grimm, primarily horse-sized Griffins and Springers, whom are most similar to rabbits.

Some of the pictures were a bit on the lower quality side due to moving objects and nighttime. By the position of the camera, they were similar technology as the headsets used in the Evergreen mission, albeit a model of lesser quality.

"With the construction of a sanctum and defenses being sufficiently augmented for their needs, the Grimm became less of an issue for the community, as the population was low enough to avoid major attention. That changed with a new arrival." Another photo appeared, this one of Jaune approaching the village from the mountains in the west. His friends almost didn't recognize him, as he wasn't in his usual outfit, with the exception of his hat. Instead, his garb was a simple red tunic and khaki cargo pants, clothes better suited for the harsh desert. He was in a less than pristine condition due to cuts and scorches, signs of battle damage, but that was more familiar.

Without Taijitu Dust woven into clothing, an X-strap crossed his chest to hold Djura and Ludwig, while Yharnam and Orion were at his waist, the katana still without a sheath. He was hunched over, clearly wounded from a recent fight.

"I call Hans Arc to the stand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the small break from Winchester's story, Blake took the time to study his audience, the five individuals that would determine Jaune's fate, and compared them to what she knew of them.

Ethylene seemed to eat up every spoken word without a second thought, a woman in the highest office with all the conviction and mental capacity of a mob. Her vote would likely be whatever would put her in the best light, irrespective of truth, if this were ever to be released to the public.

While the middle three seemed to be on different on the neutral scale, but still receptive of the oration, only Pankarta gave her confidence in a positive outcome. It might have been a bit of positive racism, but having a Faunus on the Council gave her a bit of hope for the progress of true equality, even if he appeared to be lacking in compassion. In her previous research of Winchester's tenure in the ruling body, the two's positions were staunchly opposed on many issues. He was also a former Huntsman, so that might play a factor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune's father took his new seat in the witness stand, in between the prosecutor and defense's places and directly facing the Council. Having sat in one previously, she recalled the subtly oppressive feeling in being forced to tell only truth. It wasn't a compulsion to spill every secret, just that the technology made it impossible to tell anything directly false undetected.

"Mr. Arc, why was your son at that location?"

"Completing his apprenticeship." Hearing his voice for the first time, Blake found it reminiscent of Ren's placid tone. "Doing so alone is part of it."

"And what did that entail?"

"The only reason why anyone would go in that region of mountains; The Shaggoth Hollow." In that room, only three people had ever heard of that location, even if the name sounded familiar, and of those three Ozpin stood up.

"If I might have the floor, as education falls under my career purview?" Winchester did not object, nor did the judges. "The Shaggoth Hollow houses one of the greatest mysteries of the bane of Humanity, the eponymous Shaggoth."

On the opposite wall that Winchester used for his presentation, photos of a few detailed etchings showed the creature at different stages of growth. To those more familiar with the story, it bore a resemblance to the centaur from the fairy tale 'The Centaur and the Unicorn', but only in the most general terms; a humanoid upper half supported by a quadrupedic lower body.

Though its torso was humanoid, there was no shred of nobility from its fictional counterpart, only savagery and brutality, each more so than the last. It's lower half was reptilian, with smaller forelegs that could double as arms and strong hind legs.

The two most fearsome versions were framed.

"I would show the Shaggoth itself, but modern technology has been proven to be unreliable at best in the area, so we must make do. Nevertheless, it's a remarkable variety for two distinct reasons. First, it has not left its hollow for any reason in recorded history, making it no threat to anyone outside of its territory. When the final battle that ended the Great War was not fifty miles away, undoubtedly the source of a veritable ocean of negativity that drew in legions of its brethren, it stayed put."

"If that is indeed the case, why hasn't anyone killed it before now?" Smith interjected. "Unusual behavior aside, shouldn't someone have eliminated it long ago?"

"Someone has. I did, when I was his age, for the same reason. Countless before me have as well. It doesn't stay dead for long, and every time it gets up stronger, smarter." Hans spoke, revealing that he had also fought it in the past. Pankarta solemnly nodded and grunted in affirmation to having done it as well.

"The practice fell out of favor when Shade was built, much like apprenticeships, but enough remember the old ways." The former huntsman, now Councilor, explained. "Kill it as many times as you can, leave before it reforms again, and etch the largest one as proof of success. By the time someone else comes along, it… resets, for lack of a better term, and awaits the next challenger."

"As riveting and educational as this is, I must lobby an objection." Winchester cut in. "No proof has been presented that the accused accomplished this feat. It is equally, if not more so, likely that he simply made an etching without having fought to such an extent."

"True." Hans' blunt admission and agreement was unexpected, and took most aback. "Were it not completely against his character, I might have thought the same. Fortunately, I do have proof of his success, or rather Jaune does."

He pointed to the picture of Jaune approaching the town. "He was wounded in battle. At a certain point, the Shaggoth gains the ability to wield lightning, much like the Leviathans roaming in the seas between Anima and Menagerie, though in a different way."

"Passing that level exceeds the requirements of completing an apprenticeship." Ozpin finished their defense of Jaune's integrity on this matter. "Within each of your evidence folder is an excerpt of Jaune's medical transcript."

Pyrrha didn't need the excerpt to know what they were seeing. She, and the others she sat with, saw the fractal pattern marking his side on a regular basis, but had assumed it was from some form of Lightning-based Dust; evidentially not.

"Objection withdrawn." Winchester could not think of a benefit to continuing this line of thought, so he started a new one. "So the accused, wounded in battle, obviously sought shelter at the town for medical attention. From the mission report of the Shade Academy team shadowing you, Mr. Arc, you arrived a day later."

"Correct."

"What did you find when you arrived?"

"Village was under attack by Grimm, a heavier incursion then usual from what I gathered. Jaune had rallied the people as best he could with untrained civilians, sending them to group up in tight areas such as alleys to bottleneck the enemy. He saved many lives that nght." Hans spoke with fatherly pride, and with challenge.

"The accused's semblance allows him to heal when destroying Grimm, does it not?" The abrupt shift in his line of questioning was unexpected by the larger man, and he paused before he answered.

"Yes, but I don't see-"

"And your son has a history of violence against the Golden Eagles, as shown when he hospitalized several other members a few months ago."

"Objection, leading the witness." Ozpin curtails line of inquiry into his student's personality.

"Sustained. Be so kind as to make your point, Mr. Winchester." Peridot included.

"My point, and the reason for this trial, is that actions cannot be considered heroic if they are orchestrated by that 'hero' in the first place." One final image popped onto display. The town had sustained damage, clearly after the Grimm incursion mentioned, but the location was not the focus.

What had taken the limelight were three Golden Eagles shown before helping build and protecting the people, now violently butchered and their corpses strapped down on racks. Their backs had been carved open and their ribs severed from the spine. Their lungs had been pulled out through the opening as a mocking image of wings.

"In his condition, it would have been more efficient to lure them to him, using the people's emotional response to the execution of these so-called 'bandits', as he called them in the mission report, as bait to slake the bloodlust his cult instills and encourages."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Winchester's colleague, Ethylene, looked green in the face and quickly looked away, clearly having little stomach for violence. With everyone in the room focused on the execution, he allowed himself a brief ghost of a smile, for victory was his.

Ozpin probably caught his satisfaction, but it was too late for him to do anything about it as the damage was done. No matter what the defense brought up, what had come before will influence the judges' decision. Even if concrete evidence existed that would exonerate him, it would crumble from their dyed perceptions. The expression 'a picture is worth a thousand words' was exceptionally apt today.

No matter how clear law and the justice system might be, they were still hinged on the people making those decisions. The best way to influence people was to tell a story, and to frame it in such a way that their mind naturally fills the blanks in by the orator's design.

It was almost cathartic in how well this proceeding was progressing. Glancing at the Beacon students, he observed the predicted mix of shock, confusion, and growing anger. Not as horrified as he expected, but that could be discounted by having stronger constitutions that their profession demanded. But then they began to look at him with that anger, starting with the silver-eyed girl. She clearly wanted to stand up and say something, but cooler heads around her prevailed and the Schnee heiress prevented an outburst, though she did not look pleased either.

' _It seems that I was too late, and they had suffered under his influence too long to embrace salvation so easily. It's a truly tragic scenario, especially with such potential to do an abundance of good in the world, but sacrifices are and have always been necessary in this hostile world. Perhaps those more affiliated with the Light and appropriate faith could be salvaged, and a call to Jacques is in order.'_

"I call Cobalt Winchester to the stand." Ozpin's statement cut through his thoughts and future plans. His mind blanked for a brief moment due to the unexpected paradigm shift, something that didn't happen often and he didn't much care for the experience. That distaste hastened his recovery.

"I believe that you are mistaken. As prosecutor, I am exempt from such action."

"And under normal circumstances, you would be correct. However, what you have failed to take into account was your own involvement in the events that had transpired." That word, failed, caused an involuntary twitch in Cobalt's neck. He abhorred failure and imperfections, and to be told that he had done so was more piercing than any insult.

"My involvement? I wasn't there, and was only made aware of this heinous atrocity a week later."

"Yes, but those were your men, and if they were still alive, would still be. One could say that you have a conflict of interest on this matter." Those three words killed any chance of further debate. Councilors, when appointed, were mandated to resign from any and all titles and positions. He had managed to slip his leadership of the Golden Eagles through due to its theological nature and technical lack of separation of religion and state, but that had now backfired on him.

What's worse was that he couldn't pull rank to excuse himself because he had temporarily suspended his elected position to have this trial set up in the first place.

"I find your term of choice for the death of your men interesting, Mr. Winchester. While executed is a bold and vivid term, it also has legal implications." Ozpin came out from behind his figurative curtain, nonchalance and passivity left behind with it.

"This leads to my exhibit of why this trial should be dismissed. As we've established, these events took place in a region near Vacuo, correct?" Not waiting for an answer because he didn't need one, he continued. "And according to the Vytalian Accords, crimes are processed in the same jurisdiction that they occurred, regardless of individual citizenship. This includes whatever outcome is derived."

"We are well aware of the Vytalian Accords, as only two years have passed since the last amendment." The councilor in the middle seat, Bartholdi, spoke up for the first time since entering the room. Ozpin took it as a respectful hint from the taciturn woman to get to the point.

"Councilors, this trial has been framed by Mr. Winchester as an appeal to the highest court due to both the accused and the victims being Vale citizens, which the VA does allow as per the latest amendment. However, at the time of the events that transpired, Jaune Arc did not have Valean citizenship, and only has temporary status as one due to being a Beacon Academy student."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the benches, they watched whilst their Headmaster put forth his case without opposition, though the nuance of what was being discussed and presented went over their heads for the most part. Yang asked why Winchester was just sitting there as his work was in the process of being undone. She couldn't see his face, but she hoped it was fuming.

"By calling Winchester to the stand, he's essentially been silenced so long as Ozpin follows the rules." She answered with awe. "Normally, the prosecution's attorney can't be called onto the stand like this, but since Winchester is representing himself, he can be."

"Yeah, but what about citizenship? I thought Vale's territory was all of Sanus north of here until the coast." Though she and Ruby had been born in Patch, outside of Vale's wall, they were so close that it may as well be a part of the city. All but three shared this confusion, each hailing from one of the big four.

Ren, who along with Nora had the most experience living outside the Kingdoms, corrected their misconception. Though trade with surrounding regions was practically without tariffs or import/export taxes, and the Kingdoms offered military support to their smaller neighbors when necessary, the relationship is more accurately described as a free trade agreement and a military alliance rolled up into one, rather than a colony or a controlled territory.

Outside the walls, any laws that existed boiled down to whatever was enforced by those with any form of power to do so.

"This feels wrong." Ruby blurted out. "He's not saying that Jaune is innocent or proving that he didn't do it, just that no one here can punish him. He's trying to throw out the whole thing like the wrong side of a crime show."

"Perhaps there is something not being said." Ren offered.

The deliberation was over as the five judges stood up as Councilor Bartholdi announced in a formal timbre, "Based on this information, and upon consulting the relevant regional law, the Council declares that Jaune Arc acted within bounds. This case is henceforth dismissed, and all charges are dropped."

"Woohoo!" A loud cheer cut through the room, before it's source, Nora, sat back down and blurted out a hasty apology when she realized that it had been a bit too loud. Nevertheless, it changed none of the cheerful ambience she sparked to life in their group.

"Councilors, I humbly request that you overturn this disastrous decision!" Winchester protested. His patience had already begun to wear thin as Ozpin had countered his ploy with such finesse that he might have been impressed, in other circumstances.

"The decision has been made, and it is final, Councilor." Peridot borderline scolded his now reinstated peer. "This farce of skirting the law is now over. Release him from custody immediately, before you embarrass yourself and this esteemed body any further."

"There is much more than Law at stake, Peridot."

"Compose yourself Cobalt, for God's sake!" Ethylene was flummoxed at his abrupt lack of his usual decorum. But instead of complying, her outburst seemed only to set him off further.

"God? Do not speak to me about God, you imbecilic toadie! I answer to a higher calling, a higher Order that must be maintained! I am an instrument of God's Will in exterminating the Darkness and all the heretics and sinners that spread it like the diseased vermin that they are." His fanatic confession seemed to have been therapeutic, as he calmed down to his normal demeanor as he straightened his suit cuffs. Seeing what was beneath the veneer of a cultured façade made him appear all the more unhinged and dangerous to everyone around him.

"Guards, escort Mr. Winchester to his living quarters, to be placed under house arrest." Smith ordered, not shaken in the slightest by the display. "I knew that a religious fanatic such as yourself should never have been allowed to be elected."

"I think not." With a snap of the fanatic's fingers, every guard hoisted their weapon, aiming at everyone in the room but those on the Council. On instinct, the group reached for their respective weapons, only to find air.

Councilor Ethylene attempted to stand only to find that she was unable to remove herself from her seat. "Cobalt, what is the meaning of this!?"

Her only answer was another cold look and, "It would be too inconvenient if I let my new figureheads get caught in the crossfire. As for… what I am doing, it is what's best for all. Aah, and before any ideas of resistance come to you, allow me to inform and or remind you that each and every Council Guard standard-issue rifle in this room fires mercury alloy-tipped bullets. I'm sure you're aware of the properties of such firepower, given your now former associate's arsenal; so I must insist on all of you to sit down."

After a brief and silent conference with each other, both adult Hunters did as requested. Though they could have fought their way out of this debacle, unarmed and disadvantaged as they were, the same logic wouldn't carry over to the other twelve hostages. With over two-dozen guns surrounding them, they had no cover if they started shooting and would be as helpless as civilians. Their aura shields meant nothing, and all it would take was a single misstep and a stray bullet to end their lives.

"Very well then." Ozpin spoke as calmly as before being held at gunpoint. "You have us at a disadvantage, that is clear as day. What is it that you want?"

Pankarta, equally unruffled, flicked some ash off of his cigar. "To put all of this together for simply the removal of a teenager is excessive. I assume you want or imagine a greater return on this little power grab of yours."

"My personal interest in this matter is irrelevant, only what my duty requires. The last remnants of the distant past must be cut out, root and stem, and burnt away until not even ash remains. Only then can we ascend to greater, nigh-inconceivable heights. A golden age of Humanity, an eternal dawn is within our grasp, and I shall be its Herald."

Though vocalized concisely, the message itself was borderline nonsensical. What struck out as odd to Weiss was that not a single guard reacted to his spiel with any sign of hesitation. He obviously hand selected or played a huge role in their selection, and unusually disciplined for the zealous rabble she associated under Winchester's thumb. They acted more like Atlasian drones than people.

"And your incarceration of my son will accomplish this… how, exactly?"

He looked to all of them, and saw only opposition to his vision. He hadn't wasted the energy to attempt to convert them with his vocal semblance. None of them were needed, and would only hinder things at a later point if he let them go.

"An idea is like a disease, and should be treated with similar containment protocols; quarantine and purge the infected. But I can see that you will remain blinded to this threat, the true threat, and I am left with no other choice but to send you all to face His judgment on High, and eternal benevolence for your martyrdom against the Dark."

Finally losing her temper, Yang jumped up to shout at their executioner. "Yeah, well you know what? You think you're just going to kill us and get away with it? Fuck you! The only Light you care about is the one you think shines out of your ass, so fuck you and your fanatics, you dickless coward!"

"Yeah! Let's see how high and mighty you feel after I break your legs!" Nora was eager to add her own opinion into the mix.

The rest stood up with her, steadfast. Pyrrha subtly readied her semblance to misdirect enough rifles to create an opening to resist, but her power latched to nothing, as if the rifles had no metal in them at all. Something wrong, besides the obvious, was occurring.

Cobalt Winchester lifted his right hand. "Whether I 'get away with this' will not concern you any longer, but rest assured that I will. The people will believe whatever their ruler tells them to think. I swear on His sacred name that your sacrifices shall not be in vain, and your bodies will be treated with full honors as gratitude for protecting us against this heinous… White Fang attack, regardless of your blasphemies and sins. I will proceed with a heavy heart, but move forward I will, for the glory of the Light. Amen!"

He sharply brought down his hand as a signal to fire, but only a single gunshot was heard from the entrance of the courtroom. A brief silence hung in the air, before Winchester fell to the floor like an unstrung puppet.

"Amen. WoohoHaha-!" Mad, silvery laughter brought everyone's focus to its source, the guard directly next to the door and behind the Beacon students.

"If you're not dead yet, dear Councilor, consider this your compulsory resignation." The masked former guard, now disguised assassin, reached for something in a jacket pocket. With a nearly inaudible click, the other 'guards' flickered and dispersed into nothing, exactly like targets in Beacon's firing range.

The voice was all too familiar, though the skin tone and jaw line did not match at all.

"They make hard light constructs quite realistically nowada- crap!" Before he could finish taking off his helmet, a bench flew the air and crashed through the assassin, embedding into the wall behind him. The surprise attack immobilized and disarmed him, as well as knocked the loose headgear from his head.

"Hmmhmm… throw was a bit subpar, big man." When the dust cleared, a more familiar face was having a horrid coughing fit, that of Jack Napier. "A little lower and you might have broken my presents."

"My apologies. I'll be more careful this time." It might have been sarcasm were it not from a voice of stone. Hans loomed over Napier, but the latter showed no fear against someone his physical superior.

Grabbing him, Hans sent Jack was sent flying again, landing and rolling to come to a stop next to his former Headmaster, who had done all he could to keep Winchester alive. He was successful, but felt that he had not bought enough time for more capable help to arrive. Napier made to stand up, but was held down to the floor by Ozpin's cane.

"Ah, my wayward student shows his face, and just in time for a trial of his own. Impersonating an officer for the purpose of killing a seated Councilor involve quite a few crimes, but it's a feat more ambitious than I gave you credit for."

"Sorry not sorry, but there won't be one. I've had enough time in this court as it is."

"Do not bet your life on it, Mister Napier. Winchester would have been impeached in time, but you'll still be executed for your debut as an assassin."

"Ooh, an immediate death sentence? Shame, maybe I would have had Jaune as my cellmate. Wouldn't that be fun? Sadly, once again I must decline. That pot seems a bit small."

In Napier's hands was a small device, with his thumb pressed on a button. After a brief giggle, his demeanor turned on a card as he glared at them all with sickly, bloodshot eyes. "How about I up the stakes and bet yours instead? And by you, I mean everyone in this room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter End**

 **I hope you all have found this worth the excessive delay. Happy 2018, everyone!**

 **Bestiary Entry:**

 _ **The Shaggoth**_

 _Of the many forms of Grimm that plague Humanity and Faunus, there is one that does not seek out death. The Shaggoth resides in its hollow, and has remained there longer than historical records can recall. Many legends have cropped up about this mysterious monster, but those are stories for another time. The best information about it is literally set in stone. To be more specific, on the stones that mark the entrance to its lair:_

-Only one shall enter at a time

-Use only what you bring

-Mark your victory

-Leave, and then never return

 _All who have broken these four statutes either fall in the Hollow or die soon after._

 _Its base form is slightly smaller than an average human riding horseback. Each time it is defeated, after five minutes it will reform and grow by ten percent. At it's approximate D-class growth, it will wield a giant axe that looks forged for it alone to wield, growing in skill with each rebirth. At its approximate C-class growth, it gains the ability to wield lightning, channeling it in its attacks._

 **If it wasn't obvious, I got the idea for the Shaggoth from the Dragon Ogres of Warhammer.**


	19. Tower of Saints and Sinners

**A/N Jan. 8, '19: Surprise my dear readers; I am in fact still alive and typing!**

 **Life has thrown practically everything at me since my last installment, and I haven't had the time I possessed in the past… but that's not what your interested in.**

 _ **SHOWTIME!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 19: Tower of Saints and Sinners**

Tension congealed thickly in the room, as by his admission their lives could be ended by moving a finger off of a button. Jack paid what he had caused no mind. "I had some extra time setting up those hard light thingies, so I put in something a bit more flashy just for me. So, what's next?"

He didn't look at Ozpin holding him down, but at the Council members, the nervous Ethylene to be more precise. She asked, "What do you want?"

"Well, a four-course meal at Elysium would not go amiss after a deep-tissue massage-What the fuck do you think I want?" He snapped at the stupid question, before letting a snicker loose.

"Since I have to spell it out for Her Sweatiness, here's my demand. A minute head start, no more and no less."

"You enact a plan to hold several of the most influential individuals in the world hostage, after an assassination attempt on another Council member, and that's all you want?" Ozpin inquired.

"Of course not, but none of you will just let me walk freely or acquiesce to my desires, and definitely not those who could actually catch me like you or Jumbo over there. So I thought, 'Hey, why not literally get to the chase?' Should make this a bit more fun."

"You think this is fun?" Ruby shouted, a rarity in and of itself, at him for holding the lives of others with such low regard. It, and therefore he, disgusted her to hold such a view on life. Jack, on the other hand, acted like he just remembered that she was there.

"Why of course, my naïve little wall flower. Games are designed to be fun, for someone at least. And might I add what a delightful look you've got there. If only tall, blond, and handsome could see it." He seemed to take glee in their frustrations.

"Enough bluffing." Ozpin dryly cut his 'prisoner's' chortles short. "I take the time to familiarize myself with every student that comes to my school. Your inflated sense of your own importance would never allow you to actually place yourself in such direct risk."

"And by that logic, I couldn't afford to bluff on the chance that you would call me out on it. Regardless, it's not up to you to take that risk for everyone. What say you, soybean gallery?"

Pankarta was practically chewing on his cigar as he stared at the brat with a cold fury that bordered on inhuman with his reptilian gaze. "Let him go, Ozpin."

"Typical." Hans muttered not quite under his breath, not at all surprised by the ironclad self-preservation instinct of politicians.

"Ah, you can always trust a politician to save their own skins, no matter the cost. How adorably predictable."

"I must advise you to reconsider this course of action."

"He won't be able to get past the security system." Bolstered by an apparent certainty, Ethylene regained confidence. "You'll have your minute, boy, but know this. Even if by some miracle that you temporarily escape justice and being splattered on the Palace grounds, there is no happy end. You will be thrown to The Maw like the rabid dog you are."

"Promises promises~." Napier sighed wistfully, unfazed by the threat. "In light of our freshly struck accord, I have a gift for the big guy before I bid you all farewell."

Reaching into a coat pocket, he pulled out a gift-wrapped cylinder, topped with a blue ribbon bow with 'FRAG-LE' neatly scribbled all over it. As he passed by the Arc patriarch, he handed the gift over, keeping the other hand holding the detonator close to his chest.

At the open door, Napier stretched out into a sprinter's pose, awaiting the starting gunshot. "Hmm, since I shot off too early, I suppose I'll have to use something else. Bye bye, I'll give Jaune your warm regards _personally_. Hahahaa!"

With that parting declaration as a warning, he tossed the detonator behind him, the device clattering to the floor. Shortly thereafter, a small beeping could be heard from the wrapped package, steadily getting faster and louder.

"Really?" Despite the severity of the situation, Hans sighed at the fleeing brat's childish attempt at humor; a minute head start indeed. Anyone who suddenly found to be holding a literal ticking time bomb would try to throw it away with all haste. Having experienced and 'tanked', as his son would put it, close proximity explosions before, he was under no such compunction and remained calm. More then he can say for the Councilors, who had already fled the room through the back door. "Anyone of you experienced with explosives enough to disarm this in less than… fifty seconds?"

Rather than waste the time needed to answer verbally, the black haired Faunus and the orange haired human took the package out of his outstretched hand barely after the words left his mouth, and the shorter one began to babble in jargon that he didn't pay attention to, unlike her assistant. Rather, his attention was focused on the postcard that had stuck in his grip, and the black that threatened to overtake his senses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What a ramshackle piece of junk." Nora derided the quality, or lack thereof, and the now defused kaboom. First off, it was barely wired to be functional, lacked any backup contingencies, and had no sense of organization in the tangled mess. The lead wire that she needed to cut was in the most random place, next to a couple of hanging, dead wires. "If you make a plot to assassinate head honchos in robes, you should take pride in your work. This is just inexcusable."

"Careful, Nora, Weiss is rubbing off on you."

"I most certainly am not!" Weiss had the habit of taking some idioms literally, much to Yang's amusement.

"It's just an expression to _defuse_ the tension. No need to start melting." Blake would have smiled, were it not for a brief, but deep growl stemming from her missing friend's father. Looking to Hans Arc, she saw on his face an emotion so prevalent on Jaune in the midst of battle. It seemed like wrath ran in the family. However, rather than yell or lash out, his expression hardened like steel, in contrast with the reddening complex and pulsing veins.

"What is the matter, Hans? Another joke from my wayward student?" The headmaster asked.

"I am in no mood for this any longer. In light of recent facts, I find my calm becoming… compromised." His voice matched perfectly to Blake's observation. Beneath the surface of calm, a storm threatened to rage against all that came before it. He handed what looked to be a postcard to Ozpin. "I need a Bullhead."

"Within the hour, my friend. Do you need anything else?" Hans was already leaving, unconcerned with such niceties as verbally answering questions. Unperturbed, Ozpin slipped the card into his back pocket. "Come students, let us return to Beacon."

"But umm, sir? Where is he going?" Ruby asked as they began leaving the palace through the way they entered.

"To pick up his son, of course."

"Do you not have to deal any fallout of this event?" Ren inquired, referring to the successful assassination.

"Normally, I would perhaps be of assistance if I was called upon. However, despite how it might appear, I do not hold any actual authority in government, merely a great deal of influence with individuals. Even so, my duties come first, and foremost among them are my students."

"So do you know where Jaune is?" Pyrrha asked before anyone else could, the same question on all minds. The headmaster remained silent for a moment his back to them as he lead the group.

"Somewhere he shouldn't be, and that is all I will say on the matter. But do not worry, for Mr. Arc, that is to say the senior, will not return empty-handed. That much, I can guarantee."

Despite persistent queries with the best of intentions, Ozpin focused on his scroll, becoming half lost in his own thoughts as they discussed amongst themselves. They may be training, and quite well for their age, to be warriors and guardians, but they were still children. Though, to be fair, most people seemed like children from his perspective, some more so than others.

To see death firsthand at such a young age, and so unexpectedly, must be rather shocking, and he felt that to add to that without time to internalize and process these events would be a disservice to their well-being.

That still left the matter of informing Mr. Winchester of the truth of his father's death, before the public became aware of this 'White Fang attack'. Such a prediction was easy to make, consider the idea had already been planted. No one deserved to hear of the death of family in such an impersonal manner, regardless if there would be a dearth of actual mourning.

If only the cliché of a 'deathbed monologue' was more like novels and films, it would help immeasurably in putting the pieces together to see how CW fit in this eternal game, only for another piece to show itself as they walked past a shattered mirror. While Cobalt would be a footnote in his archive, an ironic joke against those blinded in their quests for glory, other factors would take prominence.

Active as his mind was to put everything together, he almost didn't notice the feeling of the 'postcard' in his back pocket being removed. What kind of teacher would he be if he did not reward tenacity from his students? Their next actions would be interesting to see unfold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Though pickpocketing was meant to be quick and appear natural, it required a near surgical level of precision and casual grace to achieve, one that Nora sometimes admired of her super bestie. Thankfully, Ren's attempt was successful, and appeared to go unnoticed. It had been a while since he had been forced to rely on such skills, and to use it for the benefit of more than just survival had a pleasant oddness.

To play it cool, she started conversing about what they would do with their season break. In the midst of all the recent events, a weeklong respite had been scheduled, allowing Beacon staff to make final preparations for the arrival of guests from the other three academies.

Once out of sight, he took out their prize, only to immediately resort to his semblance as a slew of negative emotions threatened to overtake him. Recognizing the signs as color drained from his form, yet at the same time it didn't, Nora became worried. He only used that ability in emergencies. "What is it?"

"I understand why Black Hammer's calm was compromised." He responded, speaking as few words as possible, but the absence in tone still creeped her out even with having heard it before. Where she liked his calm, but humble confidence, this void-like monotone taking its place was more akin to that of a machine. Hearing the alteration to complete callousness for the first time took their companions aback.

"Are you okay, Ren?" Ruby asked. No was her only reply. Nora took it upon herself to explain.

"Ren's using his semblance, allowing him to completely separate, suppress, mask? Whatever… all emotions. Gimme!" She held out her hand, but he did not give it to her.

"That is not optimal. Distress would be demoralizing. Encourage foolish decisions." He his the image up his sleeve once more.

"You can't just leave us in the dark! Is Jaune okay?" Pyrrha asked, feeling a tinge of panic grow.

"He is alive." That only made it worse.

Unlike everyone but Nora, Blake had seen this before when the pair had discovered the carnage within Evergreen's cathedral-sanctum. Blake asked, "What's the damage?"

"Severe." The word confirmed her suspicion, as well as sent a chilling shiver. 'Severe' was the same term he used the last time. Even without that, a 'heretic' in the hands of a fanatic with authority boded ill, on any account, let alone for a month.

"Severe or not, you don't get to decide what's best for us." Yang interjected.

"Not decided, merely advising. Be warned, unpleasant." He took out the debated object again.

Being closest, Yang grabbed it first. The picture contained four people that they wanted to find in a friendly pose, although only Jack Napier was smiling. His two cohorts, Roman Onyx and Beau Réal, might have under their respective masks as well, but they didn't seem to be the happy type. Her eye was drawn to them first due to their team leader's bright outfit; propping up the one next to him like a hunting trophy, Jaune was only recognizable due to his attire and blond hair. Everything else about him was red and almost blurred.

Upon closer examination to survey the damage, she closed her eyes and fought off a surge of nausea. All visible skin, of which there was mercifully little, was horrifically burned with an unnatural consistency, giving the illusion of being flayed at first glance. But the truth was in the eyes. What was once vivid blue was now pale and murky, a visual cue implying blindness.

It was similar to what Dove's mother was currently undergoing as well, being under the effects of concentrated lumenflower extract, only to a far more severe degree and made worse by being forced into bright sunlight.

Jaune was nearly unrecognizable through horrific brutality, and the thought of a friend, of anyone, going through that much suffering was horrific in the most extreme manner and warranted despair. That emotion passed, quickly consumed by righteous anger.

Yang passed it on because she continuing to look at such a horrific record would make her lose it. She was half tempted to burn it in her hands, but it left her hands before she could decide.

Weiss and Ruby, unused to such violent imagery due to their upbringings, lacked the same constitution and rushed to the nearest trashcan with green faces. Everyone else was not much better off against such visual trauma, combined with seeing a murder in cold blood less than an hour ago.

"We need to find him." Ruby declared immediately as she returned.

"I'm with you, Rubes, but there's a small problem with that. Any idea where this is?" Looking past their mutilated friend, both literally and figuratively, there was a tower in the background built of a dark red stone.

But the father clearly had a destination in mind. With only a few minutes left before he took off, they rushed to prepare for their upcoming rescue mission. All they needed was for him to agree, however difficult of an obstacle that proved to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

An anxious father was waiting for one final preparation for the flight ahead. It was a mixed blessing that a longer flight requires more prep, because it allowed his thoughts time to grow and fester. Would Jaune be the same after this, or would he change even further? While the dedication towards achieving his goals was a sight he should take pride in, it left a sour and bittersweet aftertaste. Like the blind bat once said, shame was the bedrock of pride, and revenge was the act of building upon it. A wise yet cautionary proverb, but he was Vytalian. From what he knew, that was their culture in a whitewashed nutshell.

Now that the Malathyst was vanquished, what would drive him? The way things were going, he'd find another target to revenge upon, and then another, and on and on it would go; killing until killed. That wasn't living, and he would do his utmost best to ensure such a fate wouldn't come to pass. If Jaune hadn't undergone torment at that wretched tower, he'd smack the boy upside the head to set him straight, preferably with his hammer.

Hans did not care for his epithet, however much he understood its purpose. It was a propaganda tool, meant to inspire the masses that there were those willing and able to defend their peace. But for all the good it accomplished, all that hearing praises of 'The Black Hammer' did was to remind him of the almost worst day of his life, especially this time of year around which his only son was born.

Imagination truly was the cruelest gift humanity had been bestowed. The mind became its own worst enemy. Envisioning what else his son had undergone threatened to boil his blood, but he held it for a while longer. Rage was all too easy to unleash, but it would have its time and place. It was not here, not now.

Approaching footsteps caught his attention, tearing him away from somber melancholy and rumination. Seeing the nearly complete team, he had less than half a mind to turn them away.

"About time you showed up." He didn't need to look at them to know they were geared up and ready for battle.

"We-" The silver-eyed girl, Ruby he believed, began only to be cut off.

"You want to come along to rescue my son, even if you don't know what exactly you're signing up for." Before they had arrived, he took the time to read their files that Ozpin had sent them. They were varying shades of green, however skilled they might be for their age.

"Rescue mission, duh?" Yang replied, but he shook his head, as it was what he expected.

"Not quite. While I have no doubt that Jaune is alive, it is his mental state that I am concerned for. No one leaves that place untouched. So why put your lives on the line so rapidly?"

"Because Jaune's our friend, and even if he weren't we would still be here. He would do the same for any of us. You may not think that we're ready, and we might not be. But we want to help, and we'll do what we can." Ruby stepped up, and after a moment of thought Ren added a supplement.

"We would not be here, both Beacon in general and here at this moment, if we weren't prepared or willing to do what is right." They both received a nod of respect. At least they had a minimal level of arrogance common in students yet to experience the full weight of their duty. Additionally, it warmed his heart as a father to hear that his son finally had worthwhile friends.

"I expect nothing less, but if you are unwilling or unable to do what is necessary against any and all obstacles in our path, do not bother getting on board." Harsh words they may be, but they were necessary. He wouldn't coddle them, could not afford to, as it would only hinder them in the near future.

"We are prepared to deal with any Grimm." Weiss insisted. Such resolve would serve them well, even if it were partially naïve.

"That wasn't what I meant." With that note of warning, Hans entered the Bullhead, followed by seven shadows for a mission that would be classified as an 8 in difficulty, were it to be official.

As they were taking off, Pyrrha was the first to say, "Thank you for let-"

"Do not thank me, girl."

"Where are we going?" Pyrrha remained undeterred by the prospect of hardship.

It was Pip at the cockpit who answered in his comrade's stead. _"While I affectionately call it Hell since my brief time spent as a guard there; The Sinner's Tower, an Anathema prison."_

"Ana-what?" Nora was always the first to speak her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

No matter how convenient that parlor trick was for escaping, Jack hated the sensation that came with it. It felt like falling asleep at first, but it was no more peaceful than regular sleep was to him these days. In what should be relief, the looming sensation that something was watching; a gaze from both afar and right behind him that should not be met under any circumstance. It might just be paranoia, and he had more than a healthy dose of that, but travelling through mirrors only made that gaze closer, more focused not on his flesh, but on his very soul.

Stepping out, he left that strange realm of in-between, but not at his anticipated destination of the tower. Instead, he looked to be in a temple. He had been here before, but was unsure why he had come back. It was certainly not by his intent. He avoided places like these as best he could out of principle, loathing the ennui-inducing rituals and traditions enacted within. This one he could because it felt different with its bleak architecture silently radiating strength and solitude.

Ironic, considering that he wasn't alone.

He didn't know her name, nor had he seen her face, but The Lady in Black was a good a name as any, especially since he thought of it. She was standing in front of a mirror, with her back to him like before. She remained silent and inhumanly still.

But something was not right. She seemed… not different, but more, like missing details had been filled in. Her skin was paler; her dress/robes darker with strange, red markings of unknown significance, and her hair was ornamented with black crystals.

"I'm in the middle of something, so if you could be so kind as to get to the-" The Lady in Black interrupted both his words and his approach with a raised hand, not bothering to turn around.

" **I provided you the means and opportunity to achieve your desire, and in doing so, provide me a service in return. However, this pact did not include you partaking of something that was never meant for you."** Her voice was still entrancing and beautiful to behold, but in his ears he heard an undercurrent of something that he lacked the words to define.

Her impossible certainty of knowledge sent an involuntary chill up his spine. How could she possibly know? He had told no one, and erased any record as best he could. "No idea what you're talking about. I'm out of here. I'm behind schedule as it is, so have some patience."

As the last word passed his cracked lips, Jack started another coughing fit. It had been getting worse over the last few days, and stupid, blue-haired bitch of a doctor lacked a remedy for his ailment.

" **Patience?"** His coughing grew worse, racking his torso like carving knives. Her voice was no longer heard in his ears, but in his very mind.

" **A mad dog such as yourself does not know what that word means."** The pain spread through his veins like fire until he lacked the strength of will to stand, crumpling to the floor. His very soul boiled from the agony.

" **Most speak to me with more respect, child… but I suppose you're only human; blinded by your selfish desires, unable to stop yourself from venturing into peril beyond your comprehension."** He could barely breathe; darkness began to creep in on his vision.

On the brink of passing out, the burning sensation disappeared as quickly as it appeared. When he regained full faculty of his senses, and wiped his watering eyes, she hadn't moved at all. Oh, what he wouldn't give to cut this haughty, pretentious self-styled queen, and dye her white hair with her own blood.

In the end, those futile thoughts of vengeance were cut short as she turned around. Though he disdained religion in its entirety, unholy was the first word that came to his fading mind as he beheld her visage. The revelation shattered little clarity he had as he screamed in terror, something he hadn't done since his team's tragedy. That scream was also his last clear breath as he was overwhelmed with the sensation of drowning in boiling blood.

" **You brought this upon yourself, unworthy thief."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pip, read them in. I'll keep an eye out for turbulence." Pip's largest friend didn't like flying, preferring to travel on terra firma whenever possible, with emergencies being an exception. It wasn't from motion sickness, unlike his wife, but practicality. Hans didn't use any traditional ranged weaponry, and aerial combat was functionally impossible without some form of ranged option. Thankfully, the pilot had plenty to spare in the ranged department.

" _What are we in for? I see no reason to go in blind, especially if this will be as difficult as inferred."_ The sole male of the students asked over the intercom. Pip had a good opinion of the Vytalian lad's potential, as he displayed the more positive traits his people valued, practicality and logic. It was a good sign, as cooler heads were essential when interacting with the locals. If it were up to him alone, in any other circumstance, Pip would have serious misgivings about their seven tag-alongs.

However, despite his opinion on the enigmatic Headmaster, he was an excellent judge of character, and if he felt the greenhorns were ready, who was he to judge? Their motivation would overcome their inexperience, or it would not. With that, he set the craft on autopilot and headed to the back.

"Any of you take 'Law Enforcement' yet?" He should hope so, as he was one of the Hunters that petitioned the Council to add it to the curriculum, even if was compromised into an elective.

"Not yet, unfortunately. It's for third year and above only, barring recommendations from other professors." Ren replied, as it was a course he looked forward to.

"Right. Let me know what you know of the basics, and I'll go from there."

Though each kingdom had their own system, they shared a similar foundation. Rather than just lock lawbreakers up and drain limited resources, the system was revamped during the Vytalian Accords to maximize efficiency.

When boiled down to its most basic elements, the hierarchy that comprised all crimes consisted of two levels: Deviant and Aberrant. The former was composed of petty crimes and misdemeanors, all of which non-violent. Convictions of this level are punished with tasks deemed as 'dirty jobs', cheap labor with an unfortunate necessity.

As an example, Roman Torchwick was still considered Deviant level, despite his crime spree. His actions have enigmatically remained non-violent with the exception of self-defense.

An Aberrant commits either violent crimes, or was convicted as a Deviant at least three times. A frequent sentence of this level was Dust mining, and/or guarding said facility under heavy supervision, depending on the individual. Weiss had contributed the most knowledge on this level, as the SDC profits heavily from this state of affairs, with good PR to boot from reforming portions of society.

Pip listened to their collective knowledge, and nodded. "Essentially, yes. That's about ninety-nine percent of it."

"And the other one?" Pyrrha inquired, hesitant about the unintentionally ominous statement.

"Those deemed Anathema are shipped to places like our destination, where they stay for the rest of their lives." Pip let that alien concept sink in. With the previous two levels, once a sentence is over, that's it. There is no lingering punishment or repercussions, and people resume their lives like nothing happened. For the Anathema, the only end is death, in whatever form it took.

"How can these places get away with this?" Even the most ignorant country bumpkin knew that no one could be legally punished indefinitely. Every crime had a strict sentence, without exception, and they only be reduced due to motive and behavior, never increased.

"They're not 'getting away' with anything. Technically, Anathema are Aberrant-level, but are deemed too much of a safety risk to allow normal rehabilitation. So they are shipped elsewhere for Border Control. They are there until either their sentence is completed, or they die, with the latter being the more frequent of the two." He then explained some of the finer nuances of 'The Anathema Project', with his straightforward militaristic tone, lacking his usual laissez-faire, commanding their attention.

"Through whatever reason, there are a number of people whose 'level of negativity' exceeds safety parameters to an extreme degree. They may be the rarest of minorities, less than half a percent, but keeping them in the city would only draw more Grimm to Vale. So the moment any of these persons of interest commit any crime they're swiftly excommunicated to one of eight facilities." Speaking of such an affront to the idea of freedom was appalling to a society that fought wars over the very concept, so it was rarely spoken of. Out of sight, out of mind, and since no one talked about it, almost no one under the age of 20 knew about it. Ignorance may be a crude ward against despair and fear, but it was effective.

"What prompted such a harsh, abhorrent policy? Vale is widely considered the most peaceful and the second most progressive of the four kingdoms. Something like this 'Anathema Project' seems like something out of the bowels of Atlas… No offense, Weiss." Blake inquired with a small touch of horror, as this sounded like something Atlas would come up with, or even Mistral before Vale.

"Only some taken." While Atlas was not undeserving of its more conservative reputation, such crude imagery was categorically unnecessary.

"Before the project was completed, attacks happened on levels similar to Crow's Hill, only proportionally up scaled with population size. The Council was desperate for a solution after their original disastrous idea. Call it whatever you wish, but it wouldn't exist if it were not _effective._ Since their implementation, Grimm have not assailed Vale in any significant manner for thirty years." The man had been around the age of these students, already amassing public influence within and without his cult.

"So these people are spied on for their most lives, and literally thrown to the Grimm at the smallest sign of trouble. What kind of monster comes up with that?" Blake demanded an answer; increasingly outraged at the concept the more they learned.

"You've already met him, kitten. Cobalt Winchester was the project's architect. And they are not spied upon without their knowledge. However, Jaune should never have gone there without a trial; no ifs, ands, or buts about it." Regardless of the corruption inherent with the red tape of politics and bureaucracy, this went beyond the pale. Any and all sentences of such an extreme degree required every measure fallen to the letter and spirit of the law, which explained the unusually high level court being utilized. Anyone with authority caught attempting to exploit this system for a personal agenda were subject to the same fate, highly discouraging misuse to an extreme degree.

Short burst of gunfire outside the aircraft, auto turrets taking out an airborne threat before it got too close, interrupted the debriefing as a pilot was required at the helm. "That is what we aim to fix. It's not a perfect system, or entirely ethical for that matter, but it is needed. If this system didn't exist, Jaune would have been executed for being diagnosed as Anathema before ever setting foot in Vale, let alone Beacon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The passengers underwent their own forms of mental preparation; checking and rechecking their gear, reading various forms of literature, music on headphones, or even attempting a short rest to let the newfound lore sink in. Whilst they were rapidly approaching their goal, focus would be essential. Mr. Pandora was an excellent pilot, and flew with minimal turbulence, a constant presence in any flight Ren had experienced in the past.

"So who is the sinner that this tower's named after? What did they do? Or is it named as a reference to its quote unquote 'guests'? … When should we reschedule the welcome back party? Or should we change it to a post-rescue party? Is that the right phrase?"

His current brand of meditation was guiding Nora through her 'ramblings'. Occasionally, in moments of stress, what few filters Nora had between her brain and her mouth dissipated, and she verbally expressed any and all thoughts she had. Rather than be irritated, he found the ability to speak her mind most endearing, and it was his self-appointed privilege to make a comment every now and then to steer her away from going too off the rails into depression.

In rare occasions, he used minor applications of his semblance to calm her down, as panic attacks had occurred in the past before he refined his control. She had once joked that if she was a lightning bolt, he was her lightning rod. Oddly, she was rather quiet after that for some time. It wasn't until puberty hit him as well that he understood why.

Whilst doing one of his favorite past times, he also kept an eye for any tells on emotional distress that could compromise their effectiveness. In Jaune's absence, Ruby was leader and he was second in command, in addition to his team duty of 'morale officer'. Whilst he did not feel comfortable with the burden of leadership due to lack of familiarity, the perils of rampant emotions was something he understood.

Regardless, his comrades had trusted him and he would do his utmost to do so as best he could. Ruby looked hesitant, tapping her feet and twiddling her thumbs, likely wanting to say something but unsure of the words to say or how to say them. This was not a surprise, considering several factors feeding her social awkwardness. We are our own worst enemies, and forge our own chains. However, in smaller and more familiar groups she was coming into her own, and out of her shell. A little push, such as someone else's confidence, was all a person needs. In this case, it was in the form of a text.

Ren: _'Say what is on your mind. Acknowledge your doubts, face them, and you shall overcome them.'_

She looked at her scroll, and his message intently. Giving him a quick apologetic glance, her reply came shortly after.

Ruby: ' _I don't want to bother anyone. I'll only distract them.'_

Ren: _'Your heart is in the right place, but you are mistaken. Take a closer look. They are not focused, but instead simmering in their own thoughts and doing what they can to calm themselves. Do what is right, and help them.'_

Ruby did so, and it took a minute to notice the discrepancies that he had. Weiss was using her whetstone slower than her usual pace, despite having finished ten minutes ago. Even though people who knew and accepted her heritage surrounded Blake, she had put on her bow, the ears underneath giving an errant twitch before she checked the others.

Yang and Pyrrha, the two most battle-confident, had their own tics popping up such as checking ammunition for probably the fifth time or her secret snuggle buddy tapping her spear on the floor in a steady pattern.

Everyone was doing their own thing, and while on the surface it was standard nerves before a high level mission, it was more as well. What truly sold it was the slight jump when Pip announced on speaker that they had ten more minutes before landing. Ren was right, they were on edge, but the exact answer she wanted remained a mystery.

Ruby: ' _What should I say?'_

Ren: _'It doesn't matter, so long as you say something.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby sighed before standing up, holding a strap above her head for support after pulling her hood off.

"I don't know the right thing to say, really. I'm not the best with words at the best of times, but I'll try anyway." Not the most inspirational start, but it got their undivided attention, so it was a start. "So let's keep this debrief… brief. We go in, get Jaune, get out. Any questions?"

"That's a bit oversimplified, Ruby. You forgot to take into account the angriest of mobs humanity has dredged up will be there too." Weiss interjected.

"That doesn't matter. If they stay out of our way, we leave them be." She ordered. "We're not here to hunt monsters. We're here to save a friend, that's it."

"Just a friend, eh?" Yang asked half-heartedly as they descended to touch solid ground once again.

"Be careful, everyone. Stick together, and we can… we _will_ do this."

Hans and Pip opened the doors to exit the aircraft, the latter giving a small smile of praise. "Anti-Aircraft defense systems, especially older models, aren't 100% able to tell Grimm from Bullheads. Better safe than sorry, so we walk."

"Man, we are just learning all of the lore today, aren't we?" Nora asked rhetorically with exasperation. It's like she never left school.

After two miles of a hasty pace, they followed the veteran Huntsmen and crouched behind a hill. Carefully peering over the ridge, they saw their destination at last.

"It's a warzone." Pyrrha remarked. That was only term she knew to aptly describe what lay ahead with any degree of accuracy. Within a large, semi-circular area about half a click in radius, it looked like life had been forcefully evicted. The ground was blasted down to the bedrock, scarred and scorched from countless battles. It carried an eerie silence, adding to a sense of dread as she spotted the fortress in the center. Bleak, dark grey stonewalls surrounded a tall cylinder of black. The sun was descending on the other side, invoking the image of a solar eclipse and bringing out the natural red in the tower's material.

On the structure's north side, there was nothing; no ground, nor anything for an area that equaled the blasted ruin around them. As if he read minds, Hans spoke about the region they had entered.

"Welcome to the largest sinkhole in the world, 'The Maw'. With the tower setting up shop here, Grimm are diverted to the concentration of negativity, and are for the most part purged, or at least decimated enough to no longer be a viable threat up north. With the natural defense behind them, they don't have to worry about being surrounded." Hans walked over the hill and toward the tower.

"Won't they start shooting at us?" Nora questioned.

"No, but we should see someone signaling and/or approaching us."

Ruby, checking through her detachable scope, only saw AA turrets, a large drum, and a siege horn next to said drum. Not a one had people manning them.

"Maybe they took a day off?" Blake asked with doubtful optimism.

"Unlikely. Weapon's out, proceed with caution." Hans was curt, but not harsh in his order. After a moment, he softened in his tone. "Steel yourselves. What lies ahead will not be easy to see, but you must remain focused on our goal."

Even with the warning, it barely prevented Ruby from losing her nerve when the stench of death hit her with all its pungency. Scattered around them were a few dozen corpses, ordinary human and Faunus alike, savaged and mangled beyond compare. They looked more like meat than people. Only the two veterans remained unaffected, for Ren refused to use his semblance as a crutch. Though familiar with the sight of death, a massacre like this was never something that should be easily dismissed.

Though it was not easy, they took the older Arc's words to heart. A puzzling detail caught Ruby's eye, or rather it's absence. "Pip, sir, are there standard issue weapons for prisoners here?"

"A gladius, heater shield, and a .45 cal. Why?"

"Where are they?" Among approximately three-dozen deceased, not a single blade or firearm was to be found. As something was amiss and the mission parameters needed to be updated, they spread out to investigate as best they could. It could lead to valuable insight as to the situation within the Sinner's Tower.

Blake crouched next to one body in particular. The claw marks and bites did not match the size and shape of any Grimm she knew. Paying respect to the dead who, unwillingly or not, died fighting for a greater purpose, she reached to close the wide-open eyes staring blankly ahead. With her fingers so close to the wounds, the spacing was eerily comparable. Tracing one pattern with her fingers revealed their humanoid origin. Looking to another body, she found another with similar claw marks, along with bite marks, leading to only one ghastly conclusion that she shared with the others. "They turned on each other."

It made no sense from a self-preservation perspective to betray their 'camaraderie', likely all that they had in this pit. Survival would be the only priority, and treachery should have been unthinkably stupid.

Less than a hundred meters from the gate, Yang found the first body with a unique death. She could only see a single wound, not from fangs, claws, fists, or rocks, but instead by blade. It was then that she heard the clang of metal against stone, and a sharp inhale. She called out, "We got a live one!"

The lone survivor wore a VSDF uniform, someone with a rank that she didn't know. Pip attempted to stabilize her along with Pyrrha and Ren. Though weakened, dehydrated, and bleeding from several spots, her grip on a Bowie knife remained strong. With her consciousness flickering back on, she attempted to drag herself toward the partially open gate, using the blade to help crawl forward without using the limp legs dragging behind.

She thrashed in their hold when they attempted to restrain her, constantly struggling against them with a single-minded focus to keep moving. So close to death, she was unaware and unable to recognize that she was no longer in harm's way, for the moment.

"Sergeant, stand down!" Pip yells the short brunette's rank to call for her attention.

"Back, you beasts!" Her reply was a frenzied screech and a slash towards his face. Catching her sloppy attack by the wrist, applied pressure disarmed the wounded soldier who did not react to anything except the knife hitting the ground. It was of extraordinary quality, beyond what any rank and file soldier would wield, with a multitude of steel and blackened red layers rippling across the surface.

"That's Jaune's!" Ruby shouted, but before she could grab it Hans beat her to it with a gloved hand. He cleaned the knife on his shirt before staring into the metal with hope.

"He's still alive." Blake heard his whispered statement of relief and remorse; the out of nowhere conclusion only serving to add yet another question as to what else was going on.

"Will she make it?" Ren asked Pip, choosing to think about it later, when there wasn't a life they could save quite literally in their hands.

"It's too late." Whatever force had been keeping her going had been ripped away, adding one more casualty to the pile. He laid her down and saluted in respect. "Frankly, it was astonishing that she had lasted this long, even with aura. Based on the drag marks in the dirt, she had crawled halfway across the battlefield."

Footsteps clattering upon stone alerted them to others approaching their position. A 40-man force occupied the gate's narrow opening. Their clothes consisted of two uniforms; one of VSDF and the other grey jumpsuit that all of the dead outside wore, meaning that they were those sentenced as Anathema. The guards had rifles, while the inmates had uniform swords, shields, and pistols.

"Identify yourselves!" After plodding through the massacre behind them, it was refreshing to see two groups with an institutional mistrust stand in unison, less so that it was against them.

"Major Pip Pandora, along with a squad of Huntsmen and Huntresses led by a veteran. Report!" Seeing a fellow soldier, especially one of superior rank, prompted the soldiers to stand at ease, but the residents remained battle ready.

"Reinforcements, at long bloody last! Stand down." It wasn't one of the soldiers that had spoken, but an Anathema of a more weathered appearance and age. He was short, but gaunt, with the only hair on his head being a goatee the color of pale ash. It was at his word that they lowered their weapons, but their suspicion remained. As the rescue party entered the fortress, not one jumpsuit turned their backs on the newcomers, showing them only their scar-covered faces.

They just stared, unblinking, heads turning to match their movements in a creepy fashion, but that was the only unison they had besides their uniform. Some gazed with apathy, others with scorn or suspicion, but a few held a hunger that they made a note to stay far away from. Only the ash goatee and cocoa brown eyes were welcoming in demeanor. "Former Major Djura Adel, at your service sir."

"The Powder Keg? I thought you were KIA." Nora piped up, as the man's record was another inspiration for her demolition style.

Djura chuckled, finding humor in her assumption. "Everyone wearing grey here is already dead missy, just not useless yet."

"You in charge, then? What happened here?" Yang demanded her answers.

"Month's gone by without so much as a Rapier Wasp, like they took a vacation or something. A certain someone didn't appreciate bait like us lazing about, so a brawl was mandated to 'chum the waters', so to speak. Half of the kennel went blood-drunk out of nowhere and started butchering everyone they could." Despite not wearing the uniform of a soldier, the leader stood and spoke with the discipline of his former rank.

The irony of people actively attempting to lure Grimm was not missed, but that was the purpose of this facility. Rather than allowing hordes to besiege Vale like the tides, bring the most enticing bait to them and whittle them down. Less Grimm attempts made people feel safer, which also brought down that statistic.

"Not all of them." Hans approached the de facto leader of the survivors and held up Yharnam, Jaune's Bowie knife. "Why did she have this?"

"Don't know, but she was bragging of how Warden gave it to her as a gift for three year's service here at the wonderful Tower of Iosefka. She was the appointed overseer of that mess outside."

"Tower of who? I thought that it was the Sinner's Tower." Weiss asked for clarification. Old ruins sometimes had different names over time from different sources, making the task of tracking history a difficult task. However, the name sung a familiar note.

"It was renamed about three years ago after the change in management. Call it whatever you like, but I'm not correcting my terminology to please some uppity hypocrite." He spat on the ground in disgust. "Now, what brings you out to our humble tomb?"

"Why did you not help her?" Pyrrha interrupted.

A woman with shark-like teeth cut in with a snort. "We left her out there, pumpkin, because backstabbing bitches get left outside, or throat slitting in her case."

"Enough, Sable. If you're bored enough to be rude to our guests, go do inventory in the armory." His rebuke made her snarl, but she slunk away when he waved her off with his sidearm. "We're getting off topic. Why are you here with some fresh-faced brats, Arc?"

"My son was shipped here a month ago, without trial. We aim to correct that error." He curtly answered, showing a picture of Jaune on his scroll.

"Did she now? This calls for a celebration!" The news prompted the locals to howl like vicious hounds, their lust for blood palpable. "Our magnanimous host, the 'most honorable' Confessor Doria Cotton, has been a collective cactus in the ass since she took over, and now comeuppance arrives at last."

"Her future is not my concern, do with her as you please. Where would he be?" Hans sounded callous, but he had been delayed long enough.

"Best ask her yourself, but she hasn't left the tower since she came back with the last shipment of fresh meat."

The material used in its construction of said tower looked to be stone, yet it was impossibly smooth to Nora's touch. While she was no architect, even a layman could see that the ramparts were built in a far more modern age. While strong, they lacked the pure finesse and craftsmanship that its tenant held.

The sole imperfection of the cylindrical structure was a reinforced door framed by an ornately decorated archway. At its apex was the symbol of an eye, its design virtually identical in every detail to the amulet hidden on Ruby's neck. Symbols were scrawled around it that Weiss barely recognized as Pthumerian. She could not read them, as they were illegible due to both time weathering them down, and the decreasing light as the sun continued its descent.

Oddly, the locking mechanism was not hidden within, but on the outside. It was engineered not to stand as a bulwark, but as the door to a cage. Said door proved its durability as a loud gong clapped like thunder, hit with great force from the inside, coincidentally as direct sunlight no longer radiated upon even the tower's peak. The reddish glow from the tower bled away, and all that remained was pitch black.

The time for introspection had passed, as someone blew a deep bellow with the horn on the wall. Either bolstered by the noise, or by what it meant, the efforts of the indoor would-be escapee redoubled. Dents began to bulge out.

"Clank your shields and announce your curses! Vacation is over." Djura shouted at the people that remained unoccupied.

"UMBASA!" The courtyard became a swarm of activity around the now ignored students and veterans, with the Anathema shouting boasts of their upcoming glories and bets before heading out to their eventual graves. One bet that stood out as they ran out was, "The survivor with the smallest kill-count of is on bonfire duty!"

On the back of the jumpsuits was an embroidered symbol of an open eye. While streamlined of any ornate details, it bore an uncanny resemblance to the loaned amulet in Ruby's safekeeping, and in the arch above them. The symbol that branded them for who they were, and the chance of that being a coincidence was slim.

Meanwhile, Pip assumed command of the guards heading up to the top of the walls.

"Mr. Arc, what do we do?" Ren asked. If they all went inside, they'd leave the forces at a third of their strength, and with the high possibility of being overwhelmed. But if they didn't, then that would give more time for one of the frenzied currently batting down the door to find Jaune, who might be unable to handle this precarious situation in whatever state he's in.

The veteran appraised them and their weapons. "Belladonna, Ren, Xiao-Long, Nikos! You four handle the tower as you're better armed for fighting in tight corridors. And if you find any more of his weapons, leave them be. The rest of you, up on the walls with Pip and provide ranged support."

The door cracked open a bit wider after the strange warning, searing the unfortunate victim right in front of the breach. With no time to spare, the team separated for their assignments. The aforementioned quartet would continue their original mission while the others took a more familiar role for Huntsman and Huntresses, the protection of Mankind against Grimm.

"Fortune smiles upon you all." Ren relayed to his friends, but looked directly at Nora as he spoke, who gave him a hearty wave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Same to you, bestie. Come on, ladies, let's kick SOME IMMATERIAL BUTT!" Nora shouted as she followed Ruby and Weiss up. Despite how these circumstances came to pass, this was almost a dream come true. She would get to see not one spiritual mentor in action, but two at the same time! Nora Valkyrie was a lucky lady indeed. If her Ren was by her side, then it would be perfect, but she'd make do with a Dust specialist and a kickass scythe sniper, a true showing of girl power!

"Just wish Gear hadn't broken on my last mission." Djura commented, and Ruby could hear the mournful loss of his preferred tool of destruction. She sympathized for the man.

"Give me the schematics before you leave. I'll whip one up in honor of your promotion." Hans offered.

"Mighty kind of you, big guy. It'll be a pleasure to hunt alongside professionals again. This rabble might get the job adequately done, but…" That was the last they heard before the two veterans walked out of earshot.

"What promotion?" Nora asked.

"After this debacle, there's no chance that Cotton will keep her job as Warden if I have any say in the matter, which I do." Pip provided. Based on the interactions they had been witness to, as well as knowledge of his record, he was the most qualified man for the job. "And as for you young ladies, feel free to take shots where and when you can. Not too much, cause they need to let off steam, or they might cause more accidents than usual."

" **Dakka! DAKKA! DAKKA!"** They heard the chanting getting louder by the moment. The primal, brutish war cry was the first time they had heard the Grimm come close to imitating speech, though they were not in the right state of mind to appreciate it.

"What is that? It's beginning to give me a headache." Weiss complained at what felt like a nail biting through her skull, and Pip quickly provided the answer.

"Primals, by the sound of it." The invaders began to swarm over the hills, finally in sight at last. These Primals were bulky humanoids that varied in height from Nora to Hans in height, the first they have encountered that were not based off of animals in some fashion. Hunched over as they all were, the savage foes could have been much taller and broader than any human. The larger variants had bulkier armor, but said armor almost seemed random in each design, barring thick gauntlets. However, each appeared to be vicious in close quarters combat.

" **DAKKA!"**

"All right, you fuckin' meatbags! How do we like to party?" The Powder Keg's 'battle cry' brought cheer in the face of death, and focused their rage upon their arriving guests.

" **DAKKA!"**

"WITH BLADES AND BULLETS!"

"What do we offer our guests?" The drums began to play; the raw and heart pounding beat drove the Anathema practically frothing.

" **DAKKA!"**

"OUR PRAYERS!"

"How shall we pray for these fuck-ugly vermin?" The horn joined into the noise.

"NO PITY! NO REMORSE! NO FEAR!" Their thunderous answer snapped the last bit of restraint they possessed as they hurled themselves towards the enemy with a fury rivaling the eternal foe.

" **DAKKA!"** Whatever cohesion the defenders had was lost upon impact with their enemy. All that remained of both sides was a mob that lusted for violence.

She pondered how this mindless savagery made Jaune at his worst… restrained by comparison. If this behavior were considered normal to Anathema, then perhaps this borderline inhumane protocol was necessary to public safety. _'Lord knows how many Grimm these 'people' would draw to towns or Vale itself, even if it wasn't their fault.'_

If she had joined the clergy like her brother had intended last they met, and knowing what she knew now, she'd nominate the soon to be rescued Arc for sainthood, his alternate faith be damned.

But this was not a one-sided battle, and as black smoke dispersed in the air above, so too did blood pour onto the ground below. Half of these prisoners, mostly those closer to her age or a bit older, showed no form of training beyond not to stab or shoot each other by accident. That observation proved to be shoddy, as two of them bumped into each other from the bustle, and immediately decided to settle this affront with blades. This spat was short-lived, as they were cut down by a larger Primal who took advantage of their poorly timed animosity.

Their elders, who must have had more experience, were more focused, but only a step above the wild animals next to them.

Around them, the Grimm were being shot at with sniper fire. It took around four shots to down one of the smaller Primals, or two of Ruby's higher caliber ammo. These Primals proved to be more than above average in durability, but the 'infantry' cut down most of those being shot, taking advantages where they could. Whether this was a practiced tactic, or by the berserkers instinctively sensing weakness, was impossible to discern.

Yet, despite the Anathema's lack of discipline, and despite the occasional infighting, they held the Dark back, paying little mind to such 'petty' concepts as pain or self-preservation. Even as Djura was skewered on a bone spike, that did not stop him from returning the favor with a sword in its throat, and a bellow from his own. Taking a breather, he rejoined the fight a bit slower, with his compatriots showing little concern.

Throughout the battle, they saw no flash of aura breaking from any of the casualties, meaning they had the condition of being unable to form an aura shield. Professor Matin had mentioned that it was a rare condition, and there were Hunters who thrived in spite of it, Djura being a first hand example. However, so many in one place was not coincidence, but a pattern.

With many attackers and few on defense, several Grimm were breaking through the line. Ruby couldn't help but point it out, even as her head began to throb from the bombastic cacophony of metal. "There should be plenty of negativity right there for them to be drawn to. Why are they still charging?"

"They're greedy and stupid, that's why! Why stop for an appetizer when you can have a buffet?" Pip answered, shouting over the **DAKKA** war cry of the Primals, the screams of the warriors, and the music that assaulted them as much as the Grimm.

During this, the three saw some of what 'The Black Hammer' was capable of. He stood behind the front line, attracting the attention of any who passed through the grey line.

Hans Arc was not a particularly agile fighter, nor did he use anything that could be described as showing off. He didn't even move his feet, letting the howling Primals come to him, swinging with a deceptively languid ease like a day in the forge. His weapon passed through most Grimm like they didn't exist, subtly showing the immense strength of its wielder, while anything with the durability of C-class and above would be used as unwilling projectiles against their kin. As Ulthane, Nora knew its name, hit the ground after crushing another; she could feel a small tremor beneath her feet.

Any Grimm with a modicum of low cunning attempted to circle around the immovable force of nature, only to be cut down by rapid bursts of fire with pinpoint accuracy. Mr. Pandora covered his teammate, their tactic having proved itself time and time again.

" **DAKKA! DAKKA!"** And yet they kept coming, on and on. Nora could only watch, as her ammunition of choice would only cause collateral damage. Both grenades and Dust would have to wait until more open targets presented themselves. "Oh, screw this noise!"

Or she could use a grenade to the ground to launch herself into battle, patience warn too thin by doing nothing for so long. Thankfully a Primal with extended claws on its gauntlets did not make her wait. After dodging its initial slash, she slammed the back spike of Magnhild into its knee. While it did not mangle the leg as desired, the force still felled the beast. Over and over, the hammer rose and fell onto her downed foe, its arms protecting its chest and head.

"Will you. Just. Shut. UP!" The next strike, combined with an explosion upon impact, burst and crunched through the arms, flattening the howler's head into the earth. But the hammer kept going, rage driving the girl to make sure it was destroyed in its entirety, and the nails in her brain would go away.

Raising it for another swing, it stopped. Struggle as she might, she could not make her weapon come down. Another hand lightly gripped her shoulder. "Calm."

It was her role model's voice that snapped her out of a tunnel vision of red. Her heart felt like it was attempting a prison break in her ribcage. Taking deeper breaths, she finally looked around her and saw half a dozen more crushed, disintegrating bodies. They had been closing in on her, and she hadn't noticed. Nor had she noticed Hans guard her through her episode, and hold Magnhild still while Ren worked his magic.

"This was why I had you on the walls. Their effect increases with proximity." Hans seemed as collected as ever, a drastic difference from those finishing their battle close by.

"So that wasn't me?" She asked, no longer blinded by anger.

"It was, just amplified." That was the true threat the Primals delivered. Not their ferocity, but that which they inspire in their prey.

"Nora! Are you okay?" Ruby and Weiss caught up, pink residue on their skirts from Nora's dramatic entry into close quarters combat.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She apologized for losing control.

"It's fine. I was close to performing a similar action." Weiss rubbed her temples as the rage-induced migraine dissipated.

"I suggest getting behind me." Hans warned them. The music had stopped, the battle was ended, yet the prisoners still fought. This time, it was the more frenzied of the Anathema fighting each other.

"What are they doing? The fight is over!" Ruby expressed her disbelief that they would turn on each other so easily without the Grimm to focus on. A few of them, led by Djura, retained a shred of discipline and teamed up to knock out their brethren. One amongst this pack of beasts noticed the observers and recklessly charged at them. The only human thing about him was his flesh.

He was shot in the gut by a sniper, but the pain didn't appear to register. Hans stepped in and clotheslined the berserker with a massive arm, knocking both him and the one the impromptu projectile flew into unconscious in one decisive blow. "Let's finish what we came here for."

The veteran turned and walked back to the tower, and didn't stop when Ruby asked, "Shouldn't we help?"

"No." was his curt response, punctuated by the cracks of suppressing fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter End**

 **It has been too long. As an apology, I will do my best to upload another chapter of More Insight in the near future, this chapter telling of how Hans Arc earned the epithet 'The Black Hammer'.**

 **In case you were wondering what the beat was that the drum and horn were playing, look for the Orks theme from 'Dawn of War'… and now you know the inspiration for the Primals. Truth be told, 40k inspired a lot of things in this chapter, and that is likely to form a trend going forward.**

 **Y'all know the routine. I ask for reviews, hopefully some of you give constructive criticism/praise, and I'm more motivated to write. Until next time!**


End file.
